A Marauder's Plan (Traducción)
by TheCorvidae
Summary: Sirius decide quedarse en Inglaterra tras escapar de Hogwarts, proteger a Harry pasa a ser su mayor prioridad. AU GOF (Autor original: CatsAreCool)
1. Iniciando Operación Cornamentita-Ep1

***Capítulo 1*: Iniciando Operación Cornamentita - Episodio 1**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

Notas del Autor: Universo alternativo basado en el caso hipotético "¿Qué pasaría si Sirius no hubiera huido hacia algún lugar soleado tras escapar de Hogwarts y en cambio se hubiera quedado para intentar conceder a Harry su deseo de tener un hogar?" Desde el 4º año/ Cáliz de Fuego en adelante. (Aunque no sigue el canon religiosamente)

Parejas: Harry/Hermione es la pareja principal. Otras son sorpresa así que lee a tu propia discreción, aunque hay algunas que seguirán el canon.

Conceptos/Clichés: Sirius independiente, Dumbledore manipulador pero bien intencionado. Juega con los conceptos de las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas, riqueza y estatus de los Potter, Super-Harry.

Advertencia: Referencias de abuso de menores (Negligencia, emocional y físico) en las primeras partes, referencia y discusión de acoso sexual infantil, violación/consentimiento dudoso/ contacto sexual de un adulto con un menor (No Harry) en las últimas dos partes del fic. Considere sus impresiones y lea a discreción. Muerte de varios personajes.

Los comentarios son bienvenidos.

* * *

 _Primer Libro: A Marauder's Plan (Bromas Básicas)_

 ***Capítulo 1*: Iniciando Operación Cornamentita - Episodio 1**

Primera Parte: Iniciando Operación Cornamentita (La broma del Lord Canuto)

9 de Junio, 1994

Sirius aterrizó al lado de las ruinas del hogar de los Potter en el Valle de Godric. Desmontó del hipogrifo luchando contra el impulso de seguir volando, el hipogrifo resopló y retrocedió, dirigiéndose hacia un charco de agua cercano para beber. No tenía un destino claro en mente cuando había escapado de Hogwarts, pero algo le había llevado a la antigua casa de los Potter.

La casa estaba en ruinas, desmoronada y envuelta en la oscuridad. La casa había sido un regalo de bodas del padre de James para su hijo, reconociendo que a diferencia de épocas pasadas, no se esperaba que los recién casados vivieran en la Casa de los Potter con el padre de James (su madre había fallecido cuando James tenía diecisiete años). Sirius podía ver aun en su mente cómo lucía la casa en sus mejores tiempos; Las paredes exteriores de piedra blanquecina, cubiertas de hiedra que se asomaban entre el verde de vez en cuando; El jardín delantero cubierto de lavanda y madreselva; Las macetas de varias flores y hierbas que se hallaban bajo las ventanas relucientes de la casa (el orgullo y la alegría de Lily).

Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro, reteniendo un sollozo en la parte posterior de su garganta. No debería haber vuelto, pensó Sirius agotado, pero ¿A dónde más iba a ir cuando no había ningún otro lugar al que ir salvo a casa? La casa con su puerta azul brillante, con su golpeador en forma de grifo*, había sido su casa tanto como la de James y Lily. Siempre había sido bien recibido; Había vivido allí durante un tiempo mientras se recuperaba tras verse envuelto en un altercado con varios mortífagos y casi morir. Por supuesto, cuando James había perdido a su padre, se mudaron él, Lily y Harry a la Casa de los Potter, pero pronto regresaron cuando necesitaron ocultarse.

Sirius cerró sus ojos ante la ola de recuerdos; Las habitaciones luminosas y soleadas, Harry en su cuna gorgoteando de risa, James sonriendo por alguna broma, Lily provocándolos a ambos con cierto brillo en los ojos…

Se masajeó la frente. Sentía como si años de niebla empezaran a despejarse. Doce años en Azkaban habían dejado su huella, pensó Sirius. Eso, y su rabia ciega hacia Peter, que había empezado exactamente donde ahora mismo estaba parado.

Los recuerdos de esa noche atravesaron su mente; imágenes agudas de pérdida, de pánico sobrecogedor cuando se dio cuenta que Peter había desaparecido; el shock de dolor y terror ante la vista de la casa, de James muerto… James, su mejor amigo.

La pena lo arrojó de rodillas de nuevo, justo como había ocurrido aquella terrible noche.

Entonces, allí habían estado Hagrid con Harry, tenía órdenes de llevar el ahijado de Sirius a Dumbledore y a la hermana de Lily, Petunia. En retrospectiva, Sirius debía de haber ido con él y haberle dicho a Dumbledore acerca de Peter, no debería haber separado su vista de Harry. Pero él realmente había creído que Harry estaría a salvo con Dumbledore, y había estado fieramente complacido de que lo dejaran libre para ir tras Peter. Había sido tan estúpido.

Abrió sus ojos y volvió a contemplar la casa arruinada de nuevo.- Me equivoqué James. Sugerí a Peter como Guardián Secreto y él sabía que yo lo perseguiría por traicionarte. Él estaba preparado para eso.

Sacudió su cabeza. Podía recordar la confrontación como su hubiera sido ayer; el aire frío, el olor de la lluvia, la expresión de Peter pagado de sí mismo tras haber hecho su acusación y el calor de la explosión.

Había sido impulsado hacia atrás, aterrizando en un montón estrepitosamente, su sangre derramándose por una herida de su cabeza.- ¿Había tenido una conmoción?-. Los recuerdos del suceso estaban nublados y confusos. No podía recordar mucho, tampoco… tampoco podía recordar su juicio. - ¿Había habido un juicio realmente? -. No podía recordar nada excepto despertar días, semanas, quizás meses después en Azkaban sin ningún medio para contactar con alguien que pudiera haberlo ayudado. Se había refugiado en el conocimiento de que era inocente y en el pequeño confort de saber que Harry estaba a salvo, había perdido la noción del tiempo después de eso hasta que… hasta que el Ministro se detuvo en su celda y le dio un periódico. Tras eso, su único pensamiento había sido proteger a Harry de Peter.

Sirius hizo una pausa para respirar, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que estaba hablando en voz alta. – Hablar contigo mismo, primer signo de locura ¿No es eso lo que siempre me dijiste James? -. Dijo suavemente, suspirando con la mirada vacía, aun fija en la casa desolada. Podía sentir la urgencia de irse imponiéndose de nuevo, de montar en Buckbeak y dirigirse a algún sitio cálido y soleado donde poder recuperarse de Azkaban. Pero eso significaría dejar a Harry…

\- Harry está viviendo con tu hermana, Lily -. Dijo Sirius – Fui a verle allí cuando escapé de prisión -. Había sido la primera cosa que había hecho, había querido ver a Harry antes de dirigirse hacia el norte para esperar a Peter en Hogwarts. Ver huir a Harry había cambiado sus planes. – Él no… él no es feliz. Quiero decir, él es brillante James; realmente brillante ¡Salvó mi vida! Pero, él…él es demasiado delgado y pequeño. ¡Él quería venir a vivir conmigo de inmediato! ¿Quién quiere vivir con alguien que no conoce al menos que odie el lugar en dónde vive? Creo que tu hermana y su familia lo tratan realmente mal, Lily. Necesito alejarlo de ellos. Por supuesto, no puedo hasta que mi nombre esté limpio y no tenga que seguir huyendo, y eso es improbable que suceda pronto -.

Se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y resistió el impulso de irse de nuevo. Frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre el asunto. – El problema es que, por mucho que odie admitirlo, he estado actuando demasiado como un Gryffindor -. Dijo Sirius resoplando con exasperación. – Fui tras Peter cuando ustedes fallecieron, y este año todo lo que he hecho es intentar llegar hasta Peter de nuevo, incluso si era para que no le hiciera daño a Harry. Y he fallado en ambas ocasiones -. Suspiró pesadamente. – Si quiero proteger a Harry apropiadamente, necesito empezar a pensar y dejar de reaccionar impulsivamente.

El pensamiento persistente en su mente de dejar Gran Bretaña, dejar a Harry, tembló y desapareció abruptamente. Se había desecho de un hechizo de coacción, determinó Sirius, probablemente de Dumbledore.

El viejo estúpido sin duda había pensado en obligar a Sirius a irse lo más lejos posible para su propio bien, para no ser capturado por el Ministerio. O quizá para que no estuviera demasiado cerca de Harry.

Ese pensamiento lo detuvo durante un momento, se sacudió así mismo como si fuera Canuto* tratando de desalojar esa idea. Pero él prometió empezar a pensar así que lo hizo, paseándose de un lado a otro para cubrir la necesidad de moverse.

¿Por qué Dumbledore querría que Sirius estuviera lejos de Harry? Ok, Sirius podía entender que necesitara recuperarse de los efectos de Azkaban y que había una duda razonable acerca de su habilidad para cuidar a un joven adolescente. Pero Sirius era el padrino de Harry.

Él podía entender que Dumbledore hubiera llevado al bebé con la hermana de Lily inmediatamente después de la muerte de Lily y James, incluso había aceptado de mala gana el plan entregándole Harry a Hagrid, de hecho. Muy pocas personas conocían donde vivía la hermana de Lily en el mundo muggle y Sirius sabía que Lily había puesto protecciones alrededor del lugar. Él podía incluso entender por qué Dumbledore dejó allí a Harry una vez que Sirius fue encarcelado y la madrina de Harry, Alice Longbottom, había sido atacada. Se creyó automáticamente que las relaciones sanguíneas eran las mejores y quizá Dumbledore asumió que Petunia había sido nombrada tutora de Harry. (Sirius no podía recordar si Dumbledore había visto el testamento de los Potter) Dumbledore probablemente no sabía cuánto le disgustaba a Petunia la magia, e incluso si lo hacía, probablemente él habría asumido que Petunia cuidaría de Harry a pesar de eso por ser parte de su familia. Aun así, Sirius reflexionó seriamente, eso no excusaba a Dumbledore dejar pasar por alto las señales de un niño maltratado cuando Harry había llegado a Hogwarts, o peor, ignorándolos y dejando a Harry con los Dursley de todas maneras.

Dejó de moverse. ¿Por qué Dumbledore habría ignorado señales de abuso? No, Sirius no podía creerlo, lo más probable era que lo hubiera pasado por alto. ¿No había pasado por alto su propio abuso a manos de su querida madre hasta que huyó de su casa? Pero no podía deshacerse de la impresión de que Dumbledore quería distancia entre Sirius y su ahijado. Probablemente Dumbledore pensaba que los familiares muggle de Harry podrían proporcionarle un ambiente más seguro que Sirius, y no era como si Sirius pudiera proporcionar una casa mientras él siguiera huyendo.

O puede que Dumbledore no confiara en Sirius.

Lo que era más probable porque Dumbledore siempre había tenido problemas para ver más allá del apellido que Sirius llevaba.

¿No era por eso por lo que ni si quiera había merecido una visita del líder de la Orden del Fénix tras ser encarcelado? Todo el mundo tuvo una segunda oportunidad con Dumbledore excepto Sirius por lo que parecía. Sirius se preguntó si Dumbledore estando cerca hubiera dejado que le dieran 'el beso'. Desde luego parecía que los chicos habían obtenido algún tipo de aprobación del Director para salvarle pero… pero entonces ¿Por qué los chicos habían tenido que salvarlo? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no podía garantizarle un juicio justo? ¿No era él el Jefe del Wizengamot*? Sirius era consciente de que al viejo mago no le gustaba ejercer el poder que el mundo mágico le había dado con demasiada frecuencia, pero tenía poder.

El poder era algo que la Casa de los Potter y la Casa de los Black habían disfrutado alguna vez; Poder mágico en abundancia ciertamente, pero además ambas familias habían incluso construido alianzas políticas y financieras. Y era ese tipo de poder el que Sirius realmente necesitaba si iba a proteger a Harry; De los mortífagos, de Peter, de la posibilidad de que Voldemort resurgiera de nuevo. Era ese tipo de poder que podría conseguirle a Sirius lo que él quería del Ministerio, es decir, su nombre limpio y la custodia de Harry para poder asegurarse de que su ahijado tuviera todo lo que necesitaba: amor, felicidad, diversión y seguridad. Y evidentemente él necesitaba ese mismo poder para asegurarse de que Albus Dumbledore no pudiera impedir que Sirius estuviera con Harry, si ese fuera el plan de Dumbledore.

Sirius alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y sacudió su cabeza en negación dándose cuenta de a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

La brisa del viento lo envolvió y respiró el olor de los lirios*. Al menos él sabía que tenía su aprobación.- Siempre dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para mantener a Harry a salvo, Lily.* Siempre dije que haría lo mismo pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora que cualquier cosa significa _cualquier cosa._

Otra brisa le rozó. La sintió reconfortante y familiar; afecto, seguridad y familia, todo enlazado de una manera que hablaba de afecto.

Sirius cerró sus ojos de nuevo, la pena se mecía dentro de él. – James -. Dejó escapar una breve risa sin humor -. No deberías aprobar la idea tan pronto, James, porque no te va a gustar mi plan. Merlín sabe que no me gusta mi plan.

Pero si era poder lo que Sirius necesitaba… volvió su vista hacia la casa y silbó para llamar a Buckbeak. Era el momento de retirarse hacia un lugar al que Sirius nunca llamó hogar.

* * *

Notas aclaratorias de la traductora:

Grifo*: Aquí se refiere a la criatura mitológica del Grifo (Criatura parecida a la esfinge, con aspecto de león alado y cabeza de águila) que es similar al Hipogrifo (Criatura mitad caballo, mitad Grifo). En este fic se diferencian el uno del otro.

Canuto*: Aludiendo a su forma animaga.

Jefe del Wizengamot*: Aquí se le da el título de Chief Warlock (Jefe Brujo) que alude al mismo puesto, pero para facilitar la comprensión lectora lo he traducido de esta forma.

Lirios/Lily*: En este fic las flores de lirio se relacionan con Lily, la madre de Harry. De hecho en la siguiente línea se alude a ello cuando Sirius nombra a Lily, en el texto original es más obvio ya que Sirius dice Lily-flower en vez de sólo Lily.


	2. Iniciando Operación Cornamentita-Ep2

***Capítulo 2*: Iniciando Operación Cornamentita – Episodio 2**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 2*: Iniciando Operación Cornamentita – Episodio 2**

Aterrizaron en el jardín trasero del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Todo estaba demasiado crecido y descuidado; un enredo salvaje de hierba alta, arbustos y flores serpenteaban por todo el prado prístino, los viejos árboles que rodeaban la propiedad creaban formas oscuras e imponentes en la noche y las estatuas protectoras eran pálidos trozos de mármol. No se despertaron con su llegada, Sirius respiró aliviado.

La casa estaba bajo un Fidelius Mortal*. Él sabía que siendo un Black era suficiente para ver la casa, pero no estaba seguro que las protecciones alrededor de la propiedad lo aceptaran. Él había sido considerado un paria por su lealtad al lado de la Luz (los Potter) y había estado preocupado de que pudiera haber algo para mantenerlo fuera a él específicamente.

Echó un vistazo a las casas vecinas. Sabía que los hechizos cubrían el jardín y la casa de manera que los muggle y otros magos pasaran de largo el Número 12 y su vista se posara en la siguiente casa. – Puedes quedarte en el jardín Buckbeak, o continuar tu camino -. Dijo afectuosamente.- Has salvado mi vida y te lo agradezco.

Buckbeack se inclinó y Sirius hizo lo mismo. El hipogrifo se dio la vuelta y volvió a alzarse en el aire, un par de aleteos de sus poderosas alas más tarde, se había perdido de vista.

\- Buen viaje, amigo.- Murmuró Sirius en la oscuridad. Se dirigió a la casa, tomando un camino lateral hacía unos escalones que conducían a la puerta trasera del sótano, la antigua entrada de mercancías.

La puerta negra y estrecha se abrió al acercarse, parecía que las protecciones le habían concedido algo más que el simple acceso, lo invitaban a entrar. Sirius respiró hondo y entró en la casa donde vivió su infancia.

El olor del moho humedecido y de la decadencia golpeó sus fosas nasales de inmediato y maldijo la nariz sensible de Canuto. Deseó tener una varita para disipar el hedor. Entró en la pequeña recepción para los comerciantes y la puerta se cerró tras él, encerrándolo dentro. La lámpara de gas se encendió al reconocer su presencia, Sirius ignoró las puertas a su izquierda que llevaban a un laboratorio de pociones, una celda que prefería evitar y una escalinata que daba al sótano. Subió la escalera a su derecha y se encontró en la cocina larga y estrecha.

La habitación estaba llena de polvo y suciedad. Hizo una mueca y esperó que el resto de la casa no tuviera un estado similar. Él había sido informado de las muertes de su abuelo y su madre por el guarda*, de modo que no era una sorpresa encontrar la casa vacía y desierta. Sólo que esperaba que el viejo elfo doméstico, Kreacher, hubiera continuado haciendo las labores domésticas. Quizá el elfo hubiera muerto, o lo había matado su madre. No podría esperar menos de esa vieja perra.

Abrió la puerta que conducía a la recepción.

\- ¡TÚ!

La voz de su madre lo dejó en shock, su corazón latió acelerado. Un retrato le miró, en medio de la luz que entraba por la ventana y daba a la puerta principal.

Un 'Pop' familiar avisó de la llegada del elfo desaparecido, el viejo elfo le dirigió una mirada feroz.- No es bienvenido aquí, Amo.

 _Amo._

Sirius sonrió ante la confirmación involuntaria del elfo de lo que él había esperado. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, Sirius había pasado a ser reconocido como el heredero y Cabeza de familia*.- Es mi casa, Kreacher.- Dijo con firmeza-. Puedes quedarte y obedecerme o puedo darte una prenda.

\- Kreacher se quedará a pesar de que quién traicionó a su ama es ahora su amo.

Sirius elevó una ceja, el elfo arrastró sus pies y se tiró de las orejas, castigándose a sí mismo automáticamente por su comentario despectivo.- Te referirás a mí como Lord Black; No le dirás a nadie mi ubicación, nunca; Sólo me obedecerás a mí y no informarás a nadie de mis secretos; Y no le hablarás a nadie sin mi permiso expreso. ¿Está claro?

\- Kreacher obedece a Lord Black.

\- Todavía no es Lord.- Dijo su madre inhalando sonoramente por la nariz.- Los anillos están en la cámara. No creo que tú, un criminal convicto, sea capaz de llegar a ellos. Al menos, te has redimido al final.

Sirius la miró fijamente.- Odio decepcionarte, madre, pero en realidad no traicioné a los Potter o maté a esos muggles-. Hizo una pausa.- En realidad, eso es mentira porque me encanta decepcionarte y me encantaría seguir haciéndolo. Desafortunadamente, me he dado cuenta recientemente de que tengo que restaurar la posición de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black para tomar control del mundo mágico y así garantizarme la tutela de mi ahijado. Así que al parecer, vas a obtener algo de eso que siempre quisiste.

El retrato de su madre lo miró fijamente, sin habla.

\- Si.- Sirius se mostró de acuerdo, comprendiendo.- Yo mismo estuve conmocionado y horrorizado.

Las orejas de Kreacher se alzaron y se enderezó con un brillo en sus enormes ojos.- ¿Tiene la intención de restaurar la posición de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black?

\- La tengo, y como mi madre bien sabe, puedo realizar aquí el ritual del legado.- Señaló al elfo.- Este lugar es un desastre y no está en consonancia con nuestra riqueza o nuestra reputación. Empezarás inmediatamente a limpiar y redecorarlo comenzando por el dormitorio principal y el baño para mi propio uso. Los artefactos oscuros serán colocados en un baúl para inspeccionarlos. Se utilizarán colores neutros y evitarás los deprimentes horrores góticos que le gustaban a mi madre, estaré en el estudio.

Kreacher chasqueó los dedos y se desvaneció antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo más.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente y giró a la derecha. Dejando atrás las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, se vislumbraba una pared decorada con cabezas de elfos domésticos. No habían estado allí cuando él se fue, su madre debía de haberse vuelto completamente loca en sus últimos años de vida, pensó. La puerta a su derecha daba al comedor formal, la sala de estar informal y la sala de verano con vistas al jardín. Apenas miró las puertas a su izquierda; El recibidor conectado a la red flu y el salón formal, en vez de eso, se dirigió a la puerta al final del pasillo que dio paso a una acogedora biblioteca. La biblioteca principal estaba en la finca rural, pero Sirius no podía recordar su ubicación debido al Fidelius Mortal. Los conocimientos necesarios volverían a él cuando completara el ritual del legado. Paso de largo las estanterías repletas de libros, dándose cuenta de que tendría que revisarlas para apartar los más peligrosos. La puerta del estudio estaba a su derecha y entró a la habitación con temor.

Por un momento, se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta. Kreacher debía de habérsele adelantado, ya que la habitación estaba desprovista de polvo y mal olor a diferencia del resto de la casa. A pesar de eso, la decoración era aburrida y familiar y el papel pintado tenía los bordes descamados. Había un fuego crepitando, emitiendo calor a lo largo de la habitación y las lámparas se habían encendido. Había allí además un carrito de té cargado de sándwiches y pasteles que Sirius esperaba que Kreacher hubiera conjurado en vez de elaborarlos dado el estado de la cocina.

Sirius inhaló la esencia de cuero viejo de las sillas; el tenue y persistente olor del tabaco que su padre prefería. Recordaba demasiado bien la última vez que había estado en la habitación; Fue en el verano después de su quinto año en Hogwarts y su padre le había preguntado con franqueza dónde se hallaba su lealtad. Sirius le había contestado que nunca se doblegaría ante Voldemort, que nunca tomaría la Marca Tenebrosa, y que estaría del lado de los Potter en la guerra.

Su padre había reaccionado de forma sorpresivamente positiva y agradable. Incluso había sugerido que tener a alguien en el otro bando de la guerra podría ayudar a reducir el riesgo de que la Casa de los Black fuera diezmada, después de todo si el bando de la luz ganara, afortunadamente Sirius podría continuar el linaje. Sirius se había mostrado de acuerdo de forma cortés e internamente pensaba que nunca sería el Miembro principal de la Casa a pesar de que su padre pasó años preparándolo para que lo fuera, nunca querría serlo.

La ironía era amarga de tragar, pensó Sirius de forma jocosa y burlona. Agua pasada, se dijo Sirius bruscamente. Puede que nunca hubiera pensado volver, pero él lo había hecho por Harry. Él solo tenía que recordarlo y todo lo demás sería tolerable.

Se sentó en la silla de su padre, su silla. Se comió uno de los sándwiches a la vez que se inclinaba y revolvía el cajón superior derecho del escritorio. Sacó una selección de varitas; la de su padre, su madre y su bisabuelo. Probó cada una mientras se terminaba la comida de turno y se tomaba el agua y el zumo que la acompañaba. Finalmente escogió la varita de su bisabuelo; una varita de roble con núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón, era una elección aceptable y le serviría hasta que su nombre estuviera limpio y pudiera reemplazarla.

Sirius sacó un pequeño recipiente para rituales y una daga del último cajón.- _Familius magicus_ -. Golpeó el cuenco con la varita haciendo que del interior emergieran volutas nebulosas envueltas en brillantes chispas plateadas. Se cortó la palma sin más ceremonia y dejó que su sangre goteara en el cuenco.

\- Yo, Sirius Orion Black, reclamo por sangre, por ley y por magia la Casa de los Black. Juro dirigirla con honor y justicia; proteger a aquellos que pertenecen a la Casa de los Black y a sus aliados, por sangre, por ley, por magia, por juramento; y hacer llegar la justicia a aquellos que quebranten su promesa y la confianza de la Casa de los Black. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

La magia surgió del cuenco y lo rodeó, una cascada brillante de plata lo cubrió entero y probó su valía. Apenas podía respirar bajo su poder; magia a partir de un ritual de sangre, magia tan negra como su apellido. Pero se negó a inclinarse ante ella, él era un Black y la magia le obedecía a él, no al contrario. La magia lo abandonó abruptamente y ante él tomó la forma del tótem de su familia: Una cobra plateada*, se inclinó ante él y se desvaneció.

Había funcionado.

Sirius dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones de forma temblorosa y pasó sus manos a través de su desordenada melena. Sus cabellos se enredaron inesperadamente con algo que llevaba en su dedo y bajó su mano para observar fijamente ese hallazgo, el anillo del Lord; una piedra de ónix negra engarzada con una serpiente plateada sobre una banda de platino. El anillo había sido invocado por el ritual y había aparecido en su dedo. Él había llevado el anillo del heredero hace tiempo atrás, y cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el escritorio lo vio dentro del recipiente. Dejó salir un suspiro, cogió el anillo del heredero y lo aseguró en una caja de madera en el escritorio de su padre, donde el anillo había sido guardado tradicionalmente. Con un golpe de su varita cerró la caja, solamente él sería capaz de abrirla.

Se levantó y se giró hacia la chimenea* de piedra, sobre ésta el escudo de los Black estaba tallada con minucioso detalle, era además el punto clave donde reposaban las protecciones. Sirius presionó su palma aún sangrante sobre éste y sintió como las protecciones se doblegaban bajo su control.

\- _Fidelius_.- Dijo firmemente. Sintió responder a las protecciones y entonces comprobó con satisfacción que su ubicación estaba oculta completamente. – Yo, Sirius Orion Black, soy el Guardián Secreto.- Se concentró de nuevo, desconectó el acceso por flú con sólo pensarlo y los retratos volvieron a un estado de letargo para evitar que le espiaran.

Se sentó de nuevo, exhausto. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que terminara el periodo escolar y habían cientos de cosas que hacer para asegurar que Harry estuviera lejos de los Dursley lo más pronto posible, pero a decir verdad todo lo que quería en ese momento era una cama.

Kreacher apareció a su lado. Extendió un pedazo de pergamino doblado y una caja ornamentada, se veía nervioso.

\- El joven amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que le entregara esto pero la ama castigó a Kreacher cuando Kreacher le dijo sobre la muerte del joven amo Regulus y le ordenó quedarse en la casa.

Sirius cogió lo que el elfo le daba con el ceño fruncido.

\- El dormitorio y el baño de Lord Black están listos para cuando desee retirarse.- Kreacher desapareció de nuevo.

Sirius bajó su vista hacia la caja y el pergamino, suspiró y dejó la caja sobre el escritorio mientras abría el pergamino.

 _"_ _Querido Hermano,_

 _Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de hacer caso a nuestra madre y no seguir tu ejemplo. He traicionado a la Casa de los Black al tomar la Marca de Voldemort, alguien quien me he dado cuenta no posee honor, alguien que preferiría gobernar sobre todos nosotros. Él mata sin importarle la sangre o la lealtad de sus víctimas. He visto a magos sangrepura a su servicio caer por sus manos y he visto suficiente de los horrores que él perpetra para saber que me arrepiento de mi decisión de haberlo seguido._

 _Te escribo esto sabiendo que lo traicionaré esta noche en esta misión de la que debo hablarte; Él ha creado horrocruxes. Ha usado objetos de gran valor para ello creyendo que no serían destruidos. Le dio la copa de Hufflepuff a Bella para que la guardara, un diario o agenda de algún tipo a Lucius y a mí la ubicación del guardapelo de Slytherin. No creo que estos objetos sean los únicos, el prefiere usar comúnmente el número siete en sus rituales así que si se asume que el séptimo fragmento permanece en su cuerpo o en un plano mortal, habrán otros tres más. Él habló de un antiguo anillo perteneciente a una Noble Casa el cual me temo puede ser el cuarto, y creo que otro objeto relacionado con Ravenclaw se encuentra en Hogwarts, ya que solo lo mencionó una vez podría estar equivocado. Eso deja sólo uno sin contar, hermano. (Sé que tienes problemas con la aritmética básica). Estas abominaciones necesitan ser destruidas antes de que él pueda ser derrotado por completo._

 _Esta noche, recuperaré el guardapelo. Espero volver y poder contarte en persona lo que aquí está escrito cuando te presente el guardapelo y mi conocimiento, para luego pedir protección. Si no vuelvo, Kreacher tiene órdenes de entregarte esto y si hay suerte, junto con el guardapelo. Espero que esto ayude a la Luz, aunque más importante, espero que te ayude_ _a ti._

 _No he sido el mejor hermano, Sirius, pero me voy esta noche esperando restaurar mi honor y hacerte sentir orgulloso._

 _Regulus."_

La carta se arrugó en su mano. Sirius cerró los ojos, recordando a su hermano. Sirius lo había protegido de su madre toda su infancia pero el año que Sirius se fue a Hogwarts había sido lo que su madre necesitaba para poner a su hermano en contra suya. Suspiró hondamente hundido en su propio pesar, lamentándose de que Regulus no hubiera vivido para decirle en persona que había visto la luz, literalmente.

Pero… maldita sea ¡Horrocruxes!

Así era como Voldemort podría regresar de nuevo. Y cuando lo hiciera, iría tras Harry, Sirius estaba seguro de eso.

Era demasiado ponerse a pensar ahora después del día que había tenido; Finalmente había tenido una oportunidad para hablar con Harry, encarar a Peter, reconciliarse con Lunático, tener que cargar contra éste para salvar a los chicos, Harry salvándolo de los dementores, Harry salvándolo de 'ser besado', escapar, reclamar la Casa de los Black y colocar el encantamiento Fidelius.

Mañana; Lidiaría con eso mañana, decidió Sirius, guardando la caja que Kreacher le había dejado (Ese que presuntamente contenía el guardapelo con un fragmento del alma de Voldemort) en el escritorio.

Fue en busca de su cama.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (1):

Fidelius Mortal*: Es un tipo de Fidelius que puede provocar la muerte de una persona non-grata que intente traspasarlo aun pudiendo ver la ubicación de lo que este hechizo guarda. (Esta conclusión se extrae del texto original basado en su funcionamiento)

Guarda*: Se entiende que quién le informa de la muerte de los familiares de Sirius es un guarda de la prisión en la que estaba encarcelado.

Cabeza de familia*: En el texto original se lee como "Head of House" que viene a dar a entender que Sirius es el miembro principal/ Cabeza de Familia de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. Por lo que cuando se mencionen más "Head of House" se traducirán de la misma manera.

Cobra plateada*: En el texto original estaba escrita como "Hooded snake" (Serpiente encapuchada), este es un nombre común que se usa para definir a la cobra.

Chimenea*: Esta parte se ha tenido que adaptar para su mejor comprensión, ya que habla de dos partes diferentes de la chimenea, la chimenea en sí misma (Parte que comprende el hueco donde se origina la energía calorífica y el "tubo" que llega hasta el tejado para que el humo salga hacia el exterior) Y por otro lado la piedra que actúa de manera decorativa que la cubre hasta el techo normalmente ("mantelpiece").

Notas de la Traductora (2) - Agradecimientos:

Gracias por el apoyo que habeis mostrado a esta traducción por medio de su lectura, dejando comentarios, o seleccionandola en follows y favorites. Espero que la disfruteis tanto como yo hice al leerla por primera vez y hago ahora al traducirla.

Es posible que mis publicaciones no sean tan a menudo como me gustaría por varias cuestiones, pero siempre trataré de subir un capítulo semanal para mantener cierto ritmo y no dejaros mucho tiempo sin una continuación. Tras esto sólo queda decir: ¡Gracias! y ¡Hasta la próxima! :)


	3. Iniciando Operación Cornamentita-Ep3

***Capítulo 3*: Iniciando Operación Cornamentita – Episodio 3**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 3*: Iniciando Operación Cornamentita – Episodio 3**

 _Advertencia del capítulo: mención de abuso._

Tres días después de su huida de Hogwarts, Sirius entró al redecorado y reluciente comedor para desayunar e inmediatamente vio al llamativo fénix encaramado en el espaldar de su silla. Una lechuza común de color marrón que había hecho que Kreacher comprara y a la que había llamado Hooter, también estaba esperando por él y miraba suspicazmente al fénix como lo estaba haciendo Sirius. Las protecciones contra lechuzas que habían sido reforzadas hubieran despistado a las demás lechuzas excepto a las suyas y a Hedwig. Él no había contado con la intromisión de un pájaro de fuego.

Él había enviado cartas hechizadas a Harry y Remus la pasada tarde sin nada importante salvo variaciones de que él estaba seguro en algún lugar soleado y que estaría en contacto. No quería que Albus pensara que aún seguía en Inglaterra o fuera alertado de alguna manera sobre lo que Sirius había planeado.

Porque Sirius tenía un plan.

Había escrito todo en una gran pizarra en el estudio y añadido comentarios con dibujos de Cornamenta y Lunático. Era un método que había usado anteriormente para planear las más grandes bromas en el colegio y las misiones más importantes cuando había sido Auror, había funcionado bien para él. Tenía un gran tick* en el primer paso: Asumir el título de Lord de la Casa de los Black; Y había marcado felizmente el paso "Contactar a Harry y Remus" antes de irse a dormir. Sólo esperaba que el resto del plan no tuviera que detenerse abruptamente por la presencia del familiar de Dumbledore.

\- Será mejor que me lo entregues entonces, Fawkes.- dijo Sirius resignado, sentándose. Se deleitó por un momento con la sensación de ropa limpia (La ropa sucia de Regulus recién lavada por Kreacher, no es que se quejara) contra su piel lustrosa; El saber que su pelo estaba recién cortado a la altura de los hombros y su barba bien arreglada. Se veía y se sentía humano.

Fawkes dejó caer el pergamino que llevaba en la mano de Sirius y dio un trino tranquilizador que le hizo pensar que el ave estaba tratando de decirle que no se preocupara.

" _Sirius,_

 _Gracias por la carta que le has enviado a Harry. Le he dicho que yo respondería usando a Fawkes en caso de que el Ministerio tratara de rastrear la correspondencia…"_

\- Pero eso…

Fawkes trinó de nuevo.

Sirius blandió la carta hacia éste.- Oh, no creo que solo esté siendo cuidadoso, Fawkes. ¿Quién es él para decirle a _mi_ ahijado que él no puede escribirme?-. Frunció el ceño.- Podría haberle sugerido que escribiera la nota para que tú la entregaras.

Fawkes inclinó la cabeza y la sacudió ligeramente como si le estuviera dando la razón.

Sirius leyó el resto de la nota en voz alta.- "Estuvo bien saber que habías encontrado un lugar para recuperarte del tiempo que estuviste en Azkaban. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, querido muchacho. Te pediría que no tomaras riesgos por el bien de Harry, el estaría más que preocupado si fueras capturado. Estate seguro de que me encargaré de la seguridad de Harry en tu ausencia-. Frunció el ceño.- Amor y besitos, Albus"

Fulminó con la mirada a Fawkes, que había trinado amonestándolo.

\- Ok, no me ha enviado amor y besitos pero, Fawkes, esto está lleno de dobles sentidos y lo sabes.- señalo a la nota de nuevo.- Lo que realmente está diciendo es: mantente lejos de Harry. Tú y yo lo sabemos.- suspiró.- ¿Crees que eso es lo que Harry quiere?-. Por supuesto él no tenía idea de lo que Harry podría querer, solo esperaba que el entusiasmo de Harry sobre la idea de vivir con él fuera real.

Fawkes inclinó la cabeza, voló hacia Sirius y frotó suavemente el pecho de Sirius con su cabeza. El calor invadió a Sirius, reconfortándolo. Harry _lo quería_ a él en su vida, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Harry cuando Sirius le había hecho su oferta de vivir con él llenó su mente.

Sirius dejó escapar el aire que contenía y acarició el plumaje de Fawkes.- Gracias por tranquilizarme, Fawkes, lo necesitaba-. Sus ojos se entrecerraron fijando su vista sobre el pájaro.- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, no? De que Harry estaría mejor alejado de los muggles.

Fawkes emitió un arrullo vivaz.

\- Entonces, ¿No vas a contarle a tu viejo mago entrometido dónde estoy?-. Sirius sonrió al ver a Fawkes agitar la cabeza estando de acuerdo.- Gracias-. Le dijo. Todavía estaba ponderando la idea de añadir protecciones contra fénix, quizá sólo permitiendo entrar a Fawkes pero desterrando a cualquier mago que pudiera transportar inesperadamente.

El fénix le lanzó otra mirada reprobadora, por lo que Sirius pensó que le había leído la mente y emprendió el vuelo. Desapareció en un estallido de fuego.

Hooter emitió un graznido, recordándole a Sirius que estaba esperando. Sirius le dio algo de bacon como disculpa y tomó el sobre. Estaba en blanco. Sirius sonrió ampliamente y lo golpeó con la varita. -Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

" _Canuto,_

 _Me alegro de que estés a salvo. He vuelto a mi casa cerca de Oxford ya que he dimitido de mi puesto en Hogwarts. Snape se las arregló para dejar caer la noticia de mi pequeño problema peludo y, bueno, ambos sabemos lo que pasaría así que me fui antes de que Albus se viera en la incómoda posición de tener que despedirme. En verdad, es probablemente lo mejor, después de todo fui descuidado en luna llena, y casi termino haciendo daño a los chicos. Es indudablemente mi culpa que Peter se nos escapara._

 _Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es que no seré capaz de pasar más tiempo con Harry, pero entonces me doy cuenta que es un deseo egoísta cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que he pasado con él y el que te ha sido a ti negado."_

Sirius bufó. No podía negar que se sentía celoso sobre la idea de que Lunático pasara tiempo con Harry, pero se había sentido aliviado de que al menos Harry lo tenía a él, sólo que ya no lo tenía más.- Estúpido _Snivellus_ -. Murmuró entre dientes.

 _"_ _Hablando de Harry, hay algunas cosas que necesito decirte. Sé que es probablemente lo mejor que no le digas a nadie donde estás pero… bueno, te he echado de menos, amigo mío, y creo que nuestra discusión tiene que ser cara a cara. Envíame una nota cuando creas que es seguro que nos veamos._

 _Cuídate,_

 _Lunático."_

Sirius sintió surgir sus emociones y respiró hondo. Había retomado su entrenamiento en Oclumancia la noche anterior como medio para tener algún control sobre su mente y su estado emocional; Sus pensamientos iban demasiadas veces a la deriva, su humor era cambiante. Tenía que obtener algún control sobre sí mismo si iba a cuidar de Harry.

Kreacher apareció con un 'pop' a su lado.- ¿Desea algo diferente para desayunar, Lord Black?

\- ¿Qué?-. Sirius se fijó en el desayuno aún sin tocar.- Uh, no. Todavía no había empezado a comer.

Kreacher dejó una poción nutritiva al lado del plato y desapareció.

Sirius arrugo sus facciones en disgusto, pero se bebió la poción. Lo necesitaba y luego empezó a comer con apetito. La cocina había vuelto a su inmaculada condición y estaba disfrutando de la cocina de Kreacher.

De hecho, el primer piso de la casa hacía sido completamente renovado desde la llegada de Sirius; la decoración y los muebles antiguos habían sido retirados y reemplazados o reformados. Colores neutros y cálidos como el marrón, el crema y el dorado prevalecían. El rojo había sido usado como énfasis incluyendo el estudio donde las paredes habían sido pintadas de un color granate intenso. Los cuadros de paisajes habían permanecido en su sitio pero los demás habían sido desplazados a un almacén en el ático incluyendo aquel de Phineas Nigellus Black. Como antiguo Director de Hogwarts, el cuadro podría espiarlo por Dumbledore, y a pesar de que Kreacher asegurara que Phineas no había visitado su cuadro en la Mansión Black por años, Sirius no iba a dejar nada al azar. El retrato durmiente de su madre se lo había dado a Kreacher como un premio, la magia del elfo doméstico pudo despegar esa maldita cosa de la pared. Él no tenía intención alguna de despertarla nunca o de seguir sus consejos.

Ni si quiera si era para tener a alguien más con quien hablar de su plan además de Kreacher.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la carta de Remus. Lunático. Por supuesto, él podía preguntarle si quería venir y quedarse en la mansión con él, ayudarle. Era perfecto. Remus tendría un trabajo y… y Sirius tendría que ser muy cuidadoso acerca de cómo se lo ofrecía o el orgullo de Remus podría interponerse en la decisión de aceptar la oferta.

Terminó su desayuno y envió una nota a Remus con la segunda lechuza que había comprado; una majestuosa lechuza negra de apariencia distintiva que había comprado para cuando necesitara enviar correo como Lord Black. La había llamado Reg en honor a su hermano. La misiva invitaba a Remus para una entrevista esa tarde para ser el mayordomo de una Ancestral Casa que había sido reclamada. Sirius había incluido los detalles del salario, tareas, beneficios y la dirección. Si Remus estaba interesado la carta actuaría como un traslador llevándolo a su entrevista; si deseaba declinar podría hacerlo respondiendo en la carta.

Sirius esperaba que Remus aceptara, tenía preguntas para su amigo acerca de Harry, acerca de lo que había pasado en los años anteriores cuando Sirius había estado en Azkaban. Y le echaba de menos también.

Las siguientes horas fueron una tortura. Tuvo que distraerse ayudando a Kreacher limpiando el sótano de magia oscura. Sirius no iba a usar un laboratorio de pociones o una celda de tortura, por lo que estuvieron convirtiéndolo en un área combinada para un gimnasio y un cuarto de duelo; Necesitaba recuperar su anterior condición física. Pero antes de que pasara mucho más tiempo, la hora en que debía llegar Remus estaba próxima y Sirius fue camino a la salita de recepción. Se debatía entre su esperanzado optimismo de que Remus aceptaría su invitación y el certero pesimismo de que no lo haría a pesar de que Reg había vuelto sin respuesta.

Remus llegó puntual, aterrizando con facilidad. Una sonrisa amplia surcó su rostro a la vista de Sirius y atravesó la habitación para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Canuto, pensé que podrías ser tú!-. Remus retrocedió y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Lunático-. Sirius no podía parar de sonreír. Abrazó a Remus de nuevo y le dejó apartarse antes de avergonzarse a sí mismo y romper a llorar del alivio.

\- Bueno, a pesar de que estoy triste de que no haya un trabajo, estoy encantado de verte.- Dijo Remus contento.- ¡No puedo creer que te quedaras en Inglaterra!

\- Tengo planes-. Dijo Sirius de forma tentativa.- Y me temo que la oferta de trabajo es real Lunático, Yo, um… -. Señaló vagamente al escudo pintado sobre la pared como si quisiera mostrárselo a Remus.- Puede que haya reclamado el título de Lord de la Casa de los Black.

Remus le miró, sus ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

\- Ven conmigo y te explicaré todo-. Dijo Sirius, empujando a Remus fuera de la habitación y llevándolo al estudio.

o-O-o

Sirius se recostó en su silla y dio vueltas a su varita pensativamente mientras Remus miraba fijamente a la pizarra y luego a la carta de Dumbledore puesta encima del escritorio frente a ellos. Había estado haciendo lo mismo por cinco minutos y Sirius no pudo dejar de pensar que eso no era una buena señal.

Remus suspiró y tomó un sorbo de té fortificante.- Bien, puedo entender porque has hecho las cosas de esta manera, Canuto-. Golpeó ligeramente la taza de cerámica que sostenía.- A pesar de mi deuda con Albus, he pasado la mayoría de este último año alternando entre querer agradecerle a Albus la oportunidad de finalmente conocer a Harry y queriendo maldecirlo por mantenerme fuera de su vida hasta la fecha.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió?-. Preguntó Sirius curioso de saber que había pasado.

Su amigo hizo una mueca pero lo miró a los ojos.- Tan pronto como tuve noticias, volví de Rumania justo a tiempo para asistir al pequeño funeral de James y Lily en el Valle de Godric-. Se adelantó a la pregunta de Sirius levantando su mano y respondiendo:- La mansión de los Potter incluyendo el cementerio familiar debieron haberse protegido inmediatamente bajo un Fidelius Mortal y obviamente su ubicación solo sería conocida por alguien perteneciente a la Casa de los Potter.

Como Sirius, quien se le había dado santuario en la Casa de los Potter.

\- Yo y los Longbottoms abordamos a Albus tras el funeral para saber de ti y de Harry.- Sacudió su cabeza ante los recuerdos.- Quería visitarlos a ambos, a ti para poder maldecirte hasta hacerte pedazos y a Harry para poder confirmar que estaba sano y salvo. Albus me había informado entonces que habías sido sentenciado a Azkaban.

Sirius no le dio importancia a esa información.- ¿Y qué hay de Harry?

\- Bueno, Albus confirmó que había llevado a Harry junto a la hermana de Lily en el mundo muggle y ella había asumido su custodia; que habían hecho un trato. Alice estaba furiosa pero Albus señaló que tú estabas en prisión, que ellos habían estado bajo el hechizo Fidelius y que él no tenía idea de quién era el Guardián Secreto. De todas formas, Frank dijo que estaba bien, pero ahora que ellos no tenían por qué seguir escondidos tomarían la custodia de Harry como James y Lily habían querido.

\- Y entonces fueron atacados-. Murmuró Sirius, tratando de encajar toda la información esparcida que consiguió almacenar el año anterior.

\- Realmente fueron atacados dos semanas después-. Remus suspiró pesadamente.- En ese periodo transitorio, el Ministerio exigió pruebas para revertir la tutela de un pariente consanguíneo. Bueno, los Longbottoms no tenían una copia del testamento. Los abogados de los Potters, Arkam & Arkam argumentaron que su copia estaba extraviada-. Volvió a tomar aire.- Busqué entre tus cosas en tu antigua casa ya que tenía una llave pero no pude encontrar ninguna copia allí tampoco. Gringotts reivindicó que no podían abrir la cámara de los Potter sin un Potter para recoger el original.

\- La copia del testamento está en mi cámara-. Dijo Sirius con sobriedad.

\- Por supuesto que lo está-. Dijo Remus.- Lo supuse entonces-. Hizo una pausa.- Frank y yo habíamos acordado que la única cosa que podíamos hacer era negociar con tu abuelo para que reclamara tu cámara bajo la autoridad de la Casa de los Black y les proveyera con el testamento si estaba ahí, pero antes de que pudiera, como tú dijiste, él y Alice fueron atacados.

Sirius agitó su cabeza, pensando como todo había conspirado para ir horriblemente mal respecto a la tutela de Harry tras la muerte de sus padres.

\- De todas maneras, con los Longbottoms incapacitados y Augusta lidiando con un bebé traumatizado, se abandonó esa idea. Sé que James y Lily probablemente habían hecho disposiciones por si tú y Alice no estuvieran disponibles y yo jugueteé con la idea de preguntarle a tu abuelo, pero sabía que a diferencia de los Longbottoms yo no tenía ningún poder político para que me diera el testamento y yo no quería darle la idea de, bueno…

\- ¿Reclamar a Harry él mismo?-. Sirius asintió lentamente.- Fuiste sabio. Lo hubiera hecho. ¿Y recuerdas cuando James y yo solíamos bromear sobre que éramos primos? La relación es algo remota pero…

\- Tu abuelo habría hecho los trámites y tú habiendo sido nombrado como su tutor en el testamento habría fortalecido su demanda-. Remus tomo otro sorbo de su bebida.- Abandoné la idea sobre la custodia y fui con Albus para pedirle acceso.

\- A lo que se negó-. Determinó Sirius duramente.

\- Dijo que las protecciones habían sido puestas para detener a criaturas oscuras independientemente de que había prometido que la interacción con el mundo mágico sería mínimo hasta que Harry fuera lo suficientemente mayor para ir a Hogwarts.

\- Y por minimo, Albus probablemente quiso decir 'no-existente'-. Dijo Sirius cáusticamente, ya molesto en lugar de Remus, dado el comentario sobre criaturas oscuras.

\- Discutí con él que no podía dejar a Harry allí sin ningún tipo de supervisión. Él contestó que con las protecciones el sabría si Harry era atacado por mortífagos. Yo le respondí que no era suficiente. Eventualmente concedió que quizá alguien viviendo allí para observar era una buena idea-. La mirada de Remus se oscureció.- Entonces él dijo que no podía ser yo ya que un hombre joven interesado en un niño pequeño podría ser sospechoso de pedofilia.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

La expresión de Remus se aclaró y sonrió de forma apreciativa.- Lo sé, Canuto. Yo también estuve triste y perturbado. Pero tuve que concederle la razón. Mi interés en Harry podría haber sido considerado inusual.

\- Al menos conseguiste que pusiera a alguien para que lo vigilara. ¿Figg, verdad? ¿La extravagante mujer que solía venir a las reuniones de la Orden con kneazles pegados a ella? La vi cuando fui allí tras escapar-. Sirius sintió su enojo hacia Dumbledore agitarse de nuevo; Sintió que su certeza de que Harry no estaba seguro con los muggles crecía.

\- Nunca supe quién era-. Remus tomo un respiro para calmarse.- Tras mi confrontación con Albus, seguí aun determinado a encontrar alguna manera de estar en la vida de Harry pero desafortunadamente un par de días después mi padre tuvo un ataque cerebrovascular y fue hospitalizado. Los siguientes meses me los pasé tratando de cuidarlo a él y a mi madre que estaba muy perturbada. Murió cerca de año nuevo y mi madre unas pocas semanas después por un corazón roto, creo.

\- Lo siento, Remus-. Dijo Sirius suavemente. Le habían agradado los padres de Remus; habían sido buena gente.

Remus asintió como respuesta.- Estuve hecho un desastre. Había perdido buena parte de mi manada de golpe. Para cuando salí de la depresión Harry tenía seis años.

\- Pero intentaste verle-. Dijo Sirius firmemente.

\- A ustedes dos, realmente-. Remus sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Sirius.- Los medimagos* dijeron que sería bueno dejar mis fantasmas descansar y tenía muchas preguntas, Canuto, sobre por qué lo habías hecho. No tenía ningún sentido para mí. Estaba muy confundido.

\- Sirius suspiró ante otra oportunidad perdida de haber podido ver a alguien; de haber podido revelar su historia antes.- Adivino que no obtuviste permiso.

\- Mientras estuve hundido en el dolor, hubo un retroceso para los hombres lobo. Se incluyó una nueva restricción que declaraba que no nos estaba permitido visitar a prisioneros de Azkaban-. Remus se encogió de hombros.- Decidí que tenía que dejarte en el pasado y lo siento por eso.

Sirius no le dio importancia.- ¿Y Harry?

\- Decidí preguntar a Petunia directamente y conseguí rastrearla por medios muggle. Le envié una carta por correo muggle recordándole que era un amigo de Lily, y pedí ver a Harry ya que estaba en edad escolar y posiblemente tenía curiosidad sobre sus padres. Me ofrecí a ayudarla a explicarle la magia y el mundo mágico-. Se aclaró la garganta.- Ella escribió de vuelta diciéndome esencialmente y de manera cortés que me fuera a la mierda. Harry era un niño normal y él iba a una escuela normal, y cualquier pregunta que tuviera de sus padres ella la contestaría.

-¿Normal?-. Repitió Sirius.- Harry volvió mi pelo rosa a los tres meses.

\- Lo sé-. Remus sorbió su té.- Me preocupé y escribí a Albus, dejando de lado que me había acercado a Petunia. Pedí que me pusiera al día sobre Harry y le pedí verlo nuevamente. Albus…

\- Te dijo que todo estaba yendo bien.

\- Esencialmente-. Remus sonrió de forma dolida.- Me recordó que le había prometido a Petunia mínima interacción hasta que Harry fuera a Hogwarts. Sugirió que no era prudente para mí quedarme en el pasado y no vivir el presente. Él estaba seguro de que me reuniría con Harry en el momento oportuno.

Sirius bufó.

\- Lo sé -. Dijo Remus apaciblemente.- He empezado a concluir que Albus no tenía intención en dejarme cerca de Harry. Bien, en malas épocas cuando no podía encontrar trabajo o era molestado por ser un hombre lobo el problema era _yo_ en particular, en buenas épocas era cualquier otro.

\- No te diste por vencido -. Declaró Sirius con una sonrisa de conocimiento.

\- Lo hice por un tiempo -. Respondió Remus.- Tuve que ir al extranjero para trabajar, pero escribí a Albus en aquel Junio antes de que Harry cumpliera los once. Le ofrecí llevarle su carta de Hogwarts, explicarle todo y llevarlo de compras al Callejón Diagon-. Tomó otro sorbo de té.- De nuevo, se rehusó. Sólo los empleados de Hogwarts podían informar a los estudiantes. Averigüé a quién había enviado ese año cuando estaba enseñando allí. ¿Sabes a quién escogió Albus para hacerlo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que no hubiera sido Snape.

\- Hagrid.

\- Hagrid -. Repitió Sirius sin emoción. Él apreciaba a Hagrid, lo hacía, pero si le pidieran escoger a alguien para que fuera a presentarle a un niño el mundo mágico… Hagrid no hubiera estado en su lista de candidatos; Incluso Snape habría sido mejor. Y Harry habría necesitado una apropiada introducción por lo que aparentaba.

\- Como he dicho, maldecir a Albus ha estado en mi lista de cosas que hacer este año -. Remus apartó la taza finalmente.- Escribí de vuelta a Albus una vez que Harry comenzó la escuela sugiriendo que quizá podría comenzar una correspondencia con Harry. De nuevo, la respuesta fue no: Harry se estaba ajustando a su vida en el mundo mágico y su historia única. Intenté escribir a Harry directamente de todas formas y la carta volvió como si siempre hubiera sido así. Por supuesto, medio mundo probablemente haya intentado escribirle en su primer año.

Sirius frunció el ceño, interesado. Tenía sentido para Harry que hubiera tenido que llevar una barrera que denegara el correo sobre sí mismo pero claramente podía hacer excepciones ya que el correo de Sirius había llegado a Harry.

\- Entonces inesperadamente, Hagrid me escribe. Él esperaba poder hacer un álbum de fotos de James y Lily para Harry-. Remus hizo un ademán.- Revisé mis álbumes y lo que me había llevado de tu casa y se los envié. Le pedí que le dejara saber a Harry que estaría más que contento de pasar tiempo contándole la historia tras las fotos. Hagrid me dio las gracias pero nada más.

Remus se frotó la frente.- Entonces, una vez más, esperé hasta que el colegio empezara y escribí a Albus pidiéndole cortésmente que permitiera que mi lechuza llegara hasta Harry.

\- Más que cualquier otra cosa eres persistente, Lunático-. Dijo Sirius secamente. Otros ya se hubieran rendido.

\- No tenía nada que perder-. Respondió Remus.- Y estaba esperando que a Albus se le agotaran las excusas.

-¿Pero?

\- A Albus no se le agotaban las excusas.- Dijo Remus secamente.- Su respuesta fue otra de sus "Por favor, sé paciente". Probablemente habría presionado un poco más pero perdí mi trabajo una semana o algo así más tarde y tuve que volver a Francia para trabajar.

Sirius se preguntaba si Albus tendría algo que ver con eso pero alejó ese pensamiento. Seguramente, incluso el viejo no hubiera llegado a tales extremos para denegarle a Remus su lugar en la vida de Harry.

Remus le sonrió, no era una sonrisa alegre sino más bien una depredadora.- Y entonces tú escapaste de Azkaban.

\- Y de repente Albus te necesitaba -. Concluyó Sirius. Él había sospechado al observar sigilosamente a Harry los meses anteriores como Canuto que Remus no había sido parte de la vida de Harry antes de su primer año escolar, pero él había esperado…- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Oh, y esto no acaba aquí-. Dijo Remus.- Tan pronto como hizo su oferta de empleo, Albus dijo que debía prometerle dejar que Harry viniera a mí primero y no decir nada acerca de sus padres hasta que él preguntara; que podría entristecer a Harry si sacaba el tema a colación.

Sirius se puso de pie de un salto, demasiado preocupado como para mantenerse sentado.- ¿No lo prometiste, cierto?

Remus levantó una mano.- Hice la promesa sin ánimo de cumplirla. Una vez que se es Merodeador…- Dejó que su voz se desvaneciera pero Sirius captó el mensaje; Remus habría intentado encontrar alguna manera de eludir los deseos de Albus.- Pero entonces me encontré con Harry y yo… Yo no pude contárselo.

\- ¿Qué? -. Sirius estalló.

\- Prácticamente me congelé.- se sonrojó de vergüenza.- Había luchado tanto por ver a Harry que había perdido de vista el hecho de que el no sería el mismo niño caprichoso que me llamaba _'Louni'_ * y me pedía que lo alzara en brazos tan pronto como pasara por la puerta. En vez de eso había un niño de trece años extremadamente callado que no me conocía ¡Por Merlín! Y… y no lo había considerado hasta que lo vi; _¿Y qué pasa si no le gusto?_ Y qué pasa si descubre mi problema peludo y…- Remus paró abruptamente.

Sirius paró de pasearse y se arrojó en la silla de las visitas en frente de Remus. Él podía entender la posición de Remus. Él había tenido sus propios momentos de desorientación con Harry, intentando reconciliar el niño feliz que él amaba incondicionalmente con el adolescente que se mantenía vigilante, hablaba de forma breve, un adolescente que no le _conocía_ y al que no conocía.- Así que esperaste.

Remus asintió descontento.- Me di cuenta que debí haberle hablado tan pronto como me presenté y mandar al diablo mi falta de valor y el interés bien intencionado de Albus-. Suspiró.- Porque esa es la cosa, Canuto: Superficialmente todas las acciones de Albus parecen hechas basadas en su preocupación bien intencionada y el deseo de querer proteger a Harry, especialmente cuando consideras el papel de Harry como El-Niño-Que-Vivió-. Hizo otra pausa.- Individualmente, ninguna de las acciones de Albus son siniestras.

\- Evadió el sistema y el testamento.- Señaló Sirius.

\- Si, ¿Pero él sabía con certeza el contenido del testamento? ¿Recuerdas si él fue un testigo?-. Respondió Remus.

Sirius sacudió su cabeza. No podía recordar quienes habían firmado como testigos con claridad.

\- Y, sin el testamento, llevar a Harry con Petunia era probablemente lo que la Oficina de Orfandad Mágica hubiera hecho _de todas formas_ continuó.- Petunia es el pariente vivo más cercado a Harry. Añade a eso que Harry estaba probablemente más seguro en el mundo muggle, a salvo de los mortífagos que buscaban venganza en ese momento, y estoy seguro de que Albus manteniendo a los demás lejos de Harry fue también una forma de garantizar su seguridad.- se encogió de hombros ligeramente.- Y, por algunos comentarios que Albus ha dejado caer, creo que él esperaba que Harry tuviera una educación normal dado que nuestro mundo había caído bajo la locura de El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

\- ¿Exactamente cómo empezó eso? –Preguntó Sirius.- Nadie sabe realmente que pasó más allá de los hechos y…

\- Probablemente una combinación de Hagrid y Peter -. Interrumpió Remus.- Hagrid nunca fue el más discreto de la Orden y sospecho bastante de que Peter o más bien Colagusano estuvo allí esa noche. Creo que él vio lo que ocurrió y le contó el cuento a todo aquel que pudo para llamar la atención sobre Harry y desviarla de sí mismo.

\- Mierda.- dijo Sirius.- Si él estuvo allí cuando yo estaba allí…

\- Entonces él sabía que irías tras el.- Dijo Remus sonriendo tristemente.- Eso explica porque fue capaz de sacar lo mejor de ti.

Sirius desplazó el pensamiento lejos y se volvió a enfocar en Harry.- Ok.- Dijo pausadamente.- Así que de momento aceptamos que Dumbledore reubicó a Harry con la mejor de sus intenciones…- Cuando él había considerado el tema solo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero era reconfortante saber que Remus estaba de acuerdo.

\- Pero eso no explica porque pasara por alto los abusos entonces.- Dijo Remus interrumpiéndolo.

Sirius se quedó quieto.- ¿Lo sabes con certeza?

\- Terminé pasando una gran cantidad de tiempo supervisando detenciones de los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George.- Empezó Remus.- Minerva continuó dejándolos a mi cargo como venganza por nuestros días en la escuela, creo, y…

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver…?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Ron Weasley? Es el mejor amigo de Harry.- Le interrumpió Remus.- Los gemelos están en Gryffindor y en el equipo de quidditch con Harry. Les tienen mucho aprecio a Harry, tanto como para considerarlo un miembro Weasley honorario.

La confusión de Sirius se disipó.

Remus entrelazó sus dedos sobre su estómago.- La semana pasada, al principio de su detención, hice un comentario sobre que estaba preocupado acerca de la vida familiar de uno de sus amigos, y mientras que no quise ponerlos en posición de revelar sus confidencias apreciaría cualquier información que pudieran darme.- Él suspiró.- Ellos inmediatamente supieron que era Harry y estuvieron reacios a hablar, pero una vez que empezaron…

\- No pudieron parar.- Acabó Sirius por él.

Los ojos de Remus relampaguearon furiosos.- El verano después de su primer año, lo encontraron encerrado en su habitación y pobremente alimentado. Ellos recuperaron su baúl de una alacena cerrada bajo las escaleras, la cual tenía un viejo dibujo pegado con cinta que ponía 'Habitación de Harry'. Ellos dijeron que no creían que Harry hubiera recibido alguna vez regalos de navidad o cumpleaños. Saben que su ropa es de segunda mano. El resto, bueno, es todo especulativo.

Sirius agarró los brazos de la silla, sus nudillos empezaban a ponerse blancos.

\- Cuando dimití, traté de contarle a Albus sobre lo que los gemelos me habían dicho y no se le veía sorprendido del todo.- Dijo Remus en un tono calmado que contrastaba con su mirada furiosa.- Él dijo que efectivamente, mientras que los familiares de Harry no le proveían del _mejor_ cuidado, la casa de los Dursley continuaba siendo el sitio más seguro para Harry. En mi opinión, no quiere darse cuenta no sólo del maltrato, si no de las consecuencias del mismo que tienen en un niño.

\- Sirius elevó sus cejas ante el muy evidente regaño que mostraban sus palabras.- Quizás deberíamos dejar esto. Ninguno de nosotros puede permitirse ir tras los muggles o Dumbledore sin tener la palabra asesinato en mente. Vamos a alejar a Harry de ellos, lo prometo.

Su amigo lo miró fijamente por un momento, el fuego de sus ojos se desvanecía.- Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Sirius Black abogara por la precaución.

-Harry.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- Es más importante que nada, He aprendido mi lección.

\- Bien dicho, Sirius.- Remus se acercó y le dio una palmadita en el brazo de forma orgullosa. Dudó momentáneamente hasta que Sirius le hizo un gesto de 'vamos, suéltalo'.- Sólo estaba pensando si quisieras que te contara acerca de los primeros dos años de Harry en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero saberlo todo sobre Harry!- Respondió Sirius de inmediato. ¿Por qué Remus se mostraba tan vacilante? Se congeló.- ¿Ha…Ha pasado algo?

Remus suspiró pesadamente.- Me temo que esto no va a gustarte.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (1)  


Tick*: Se refiere a esas "palomitas" o marcas en "V" que solemos usar para indicar que hemos completado algo de una lista normalmente

Los medimagos*: Se refiere a los médicos del tipo psicólogos(mind healer) sin embargo al no haber una traducción fiel para el mundo mágico los traduciré como cualquier otro médico por medimagos.

Louni*: En la versión original Moony (Lunático) era conocido por Harry como Mooey, al no haber traducción para ello lo he sustituido por 'Louni'

* * *

Nota de la traductora (2)

¿Bueno que les parece hasta ahora?¿Les gusta?¿Sigo traduciendo?; Bueno, que tengan una buena semana y ¡hasta la próxima! :D


	4. Iniciando Operación Cornamentita-Ep4

***Capítulo 4*: Iniciando Operación Cornamentita – Episodio 4**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 4*: Iniciando Operación Cornamentita – Episodio 4**

\- Recuerda.- Dijo Remus una vez que había conseguido que Sirius se calmara lo suficiente para continuar.- Esta información la obtuve mayormente de los gemelos y de algunas conversaciones con mis compañeros profesores.

\- Será mejor que me lo digas.- Dijo Sirius.- No puede ser mucho peor de lo que me estoy imaginando.

\- Remus sonrió con suficiencia.- En el primer año de Harry, Albus contrató a Voldemort para que enseñara Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta. La cerró bruscamente.- ¿Qué hizo qué?

\- Para ser justos, Albus había contratado a un hombre llamado Quirrel; sólo que al parecer Voldemort estaba poseyéndolo.

\- ¿Y Dumbledore no lo sabía?-. Preguntó Sirius, impactado.

Kreacher apareció y entregó una bandeja con una botella de Whisky de fuego y dos vasos. Después desapareció de nuevo.

Remus le sirvió la bebida a Sirius y se la ofreció antes de servirse a sí mismo y volver a su asiento.- Volveremos a esa excelente cuestión más tarde pero déjame explicarme apropiadamente.

Sirius asintió reacio.

-La primera historia que los gemelos me contaron realmente fue acerca de Harry entrando al equipo de quidditch. Aparentemente, en su primera clase de vuelo, Malfoy le robó algo a Neville Longbottom y despegó con eso cuando Hooch estaba ausente. Harry fue tras Malfoy y cuando él lanzó el objeto, Harry lo cogió. Harry tiene muy poca tolerancia al bullying.

Su viejo amigo le dio a Sirius una mirada intencionada y Sirius tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse.

\- Yo no llamaría a lo que hacíamos bullying; eso eran bromas.- Musitó Sirius de forma defensiva.

\- Gastar una broma a la escuela entera volviendo a todo el mundo verde durante un día no era bullying.- Dijo Remus de acuerdo.- Posiblemente, maldecir a Severus constantemente sólo porque él y Lily eran amigos y ella no le daba ni la hora a James hasta nuestro sexto curso fue pasarse de la raya. Y te aconsejaría y mucho, que se lo confesaras a Harry. Él te respetará más por reconocerlo que insistir en que lo que hacías no era bullying.

Sirius asintió despacio, aunque se sintió irritado tanto por la crítica como por el consejo.- Así que, vi a Harry jugando quidditch.- Dijo, cambiando de tema en vez de discutir.- Es brillante.

La expresión de Remus se suavizó.- Lo es, ¿verdad? Y aparentemente estar por un pelo a punto de caerse de su escoba es una tradición. En su primer partido, Quirrel, o mejor Voldemort, gafó su escoba tratando de matarle.

¿Harry fue casi asesinado por Voldemort en su primer año? Sirius vació su vaso de whiskey de fuego y tosió violentamente cuando el líquido golpeó la parte de atrás de su garganta.

\- Hermione Granger pensó que era Severus y le predió fuego a su ropa…

Sirius casi se ahogó por la risa que le invadió. Si todavía no le hubiera agradado la joven bruja que había ayudado a Harry a salvarlo, ese pedazo de información ciertamente podía haberlo conseguido.

\- Y haciéndolo, inadvertidamente detuvo a Quirrel-Voldemort.- Remus tragó su whiskey de fuego.- Los gemelos me dijeron entonces que no fue la única vez que Harry se vio enfrentado con él.

Sirius se estiró y sirvió a ambos más bebida.- Para que conste, esto es peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Bien, la segunda historia es peor que la primera y no es siquiera la última.- Dijo Remus frotando su mente, agotado.- Aparentemente, Hagrid consiguió un huevo de dragón y había eclosionado. Harry y sus amigos contactaron con Charlie Weasley quien trabaja en una reserva de dragones para que viniera y se llevara el dragón en una expedición de contrabando a medianoche. Desafortunadamente, fueron descubiertos, perdieron un número tremendo de puntos y tuvieron que estar en detención. Minerva se lo encargó a Filch quien había sido convencido por Hagrid para que se lo relegara, sin duda esa fue la manera de Hagrid de intentar de disculparse por meterlos en problemas.

Sirius esperó que Remus continuara, impaciente.

\- Los llevó al Bosque Prohibido aparentemente para buscar un unicornio herido. Harry se encontró con el espectro de Voldemort bebiendo sangre de unicornio, y finalmente tuvo que ser rescatado por un centauro.- Dijo Remus.

Sirius bebió cuidadosamente su segunda ronda.- Bueno, al menos sabemos que sigue por ahí fuera. Voldemort, quiero decir.

Remus hizo una mueca.- Todavía esto no acaba aquí, Sirius. Harry y sus amigos averiguaron que Albus había escondido la infame piedra filosofal de Flamel en la escuela y que Voldemort podría estar tras ella para obtener la inmortalidad. Cuando se dieron cuenta Dumbledore se había ido al Ministerio, revisaron las protecciones de Albus, y viendo que habían sido traspasadas fueron tras el potencial ladrón.

\- No me digas.- Sirius se recostó y cerró sus ojos. Iba a tener dolor de cabeza.

\- Harry y sus amigos pasaron todas las supuestas trampas y Harry lo detuvo. Los gemelos no supieron como Harry lo paró porque aparentemente Harry nunca habló de eso y Hermione se había quedado atrás para cuidar a un Ron malherido. Lo que saben es que después de eso, Quirrel se había ido, sospecho que muerto dado que fue poseído, y Harry… estuvo en la enfermería por días.

Sirius abrió los ojos para ver a Remus acabar su bebida.- Entonces, para recapitular, ¿Mi ahijado va a Hogwarts, supuestamente el lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra, y sobrevive a tres encuentros con Voldemort durante su primer año?

-Eso sin mencionar al condenado Albus contratando a Voldemort y escondiendo un artefacto en la escuela que estaba destinado a atraerle.- Añadió Remus secamente.

Era un buen punto. Eso llevaba a otras cuestiones… ¿Cómo es que Albus perdió el hilo de los acontecimientos enteramente…?

\- Será mejor que me cuentes acerca del segundo año de Harry antes de que decida beberme la botella entera.- Dijo Sirius retomando de nuevo el tema.

Remus suspiró pesadamente.- Bueno, primero de todo, creo que eso está ligado con uno de los ítems en tu pizarra.- apuntó con su varita a la sección titulada 'Caza y destrucción de los Horrocruxes' y puso un tick al lado de uno de los objetos.- Harry ha lidiado ya con el diario.

Casi una hora después, Sirius terminó de escuchar la historia del rescate de Ginny Weasley y agitó su cabeza sin darle crédito. Respiró profundamente una vez tras otra para aplacar sus agitadas emociones. Su ahijado casi había muerto, ¡De nuevo!

\- ¿Estás bien, Canuto?- Dijo Remus.- Creo que yo hiperventilé por unos buenos diez minutos.

\- ¿En qué parte?- Preguntó Sirius secamente.- ¿Aquella donde Harry habla Pársel como Voldemort? ¿O aquella donde la escuela al completo le da la espalda?- Aunque el que los gemelos apodaran a Harry como un Señor Oscuro era algo gracioso.- ¿O la parte en la que casi termina engullido por una acromántula? ¡O esa parte en la que casi se lo come un jodidamente enorme basilisco, salvando a alguna niña idiota que debería tener más sentido común que escribir en un diario que te contesta de vuelta! ¡Oh, y no olvidemos luchar contra un retazo del alma del viejo Voldiepants* él mismo! ¡Otra vez!

Por último estaba gritando.

Remus lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

Sirius tomó una respiración profunda y se frotó los ojos.- Lo siento, Remus, es sólo que…

\- No, tu reacción fue muy parecida a la mía después de que los gemelos terminaran de hablar.- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.- Sin embargo pasé por alto la parte de la niña idiota desde que la niña idiota en cuestión es una Weasley.

\- Tú siempre fuiste el diplomático del grupo.- Dijo Sirius, dejando que se desvaneciera parte de su enfado, reenfocándose en el resto.- ¡No puedo creer que Dumbledore no estuviera consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando!

\- Y, si, eso te hace preguntarte algunas cosas, ¿No es así?-. Dijo Remus pensativamente.- Después de todo, tan pronto como Fred, ¿O era George?, En fin, tan pronto como uno de ellos mencionó 'petrificación', inmediatamente empecé a pensar…

\- ¿Qué criaturas pueden petrificar a otros seres vivos?-. Sirius asintó bruscamente. El mismo razonamiento se le había ocurrido durante la narración de Remus.

\- Eso sin mencionar que Slytherin está asociado con las serpientes y desde que estuvo claro que el monstruo estaba escondido en la Cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin…- Remus suspiró.- Obtuve basilisco antes de que llegaran a la parte de las arañas.

-Bueno, además fuiste el más inteligente de nosotros en los viejos tiempos, Lunático.- Bromeó Sirius.

Remus sonrió de nuevo y compartieron un momento de camaradería, teñido con la tristeza de aquellos a quienes habían perdido.

\- De todas formas.- Remus se aclaró la garganta.- Le pregunté a Minerva y Pomona tras la detención con los gemelos queriendo saber por qué no habían descubierto que era un basilisco antes. Aparentemente Albus les había dicho a los profesores que se enfocaran en los estudiantes y sus clases; que él tenía la investigación bajo control.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento.

\- Ellos le creyeron y no se esforzaron en investigar por su cuenta.- Remus frunció el ceño.- No creo que Albus supiera exactamente donde estaba la Cámara o cómo acceder a ella, pero creo que él sabía que el monstruo era un basilisco y que Voldemort debía haber poseído a alguien en su escuela de nuevo para que la Cámara fuera abierta. En algunos aspectos, creo que Albus estaba realmente haciendo lo mejor que podía para resolver el problema, aunque aborrezco su decisión de continuar las clases de forma normal poniendo las vidas de los estudiantes en riesgo. Entonces, ¿Creo que preparó otro enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Harry? No.

Sirius paró de pasearse y encaró a Remus, dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba.- ¿Tú crees que él preparó deliberadamente ese enfrentamiento en el primer año de Harry?

Remus recogió su olvidado whiskey de fuego y bebió un trago-. He tenido más tiempo para pensar sobre esto más que tú, Canuto.

Sirius miró a Remus y reconoció la expresión de su rostro demasiado bien.- No me va a gustar esto tampoco, ¿Cierto?

No.- Dijo Remus sin rodeos.- Quizás deberías sentarte.

Sirius miró ferozmente a Remus pero volvió a sentarse.

\- Imaginate por un momento que eres Albus. Sabes la historia común de El-Niño-Que-Vivió que le cuentan a todos los niños; Que Voldemort atacó a los Potter, James y Lily murieron pero Harry no; Que de alguna manera la maldición asesina rebotó en Harry y mató a Voldemort. Crees que esta historia es mayormente cierta pero no sabes con certeza como Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina aunque tienes algunas teorías, y no sabes de seguro que Voldemort esté muerto aunque de nuevo también tienes teorías.

\- Y si tienes teorías, tienes que comprobarlas.- Sirius reflexionó.

\- Exacto.- Remus apuntó a Sirius.- Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Entonces, asumamos que Albus mantiene sus oídos abiertos y se convence de que Voldemort está ahí fuera en forma de espectro pero tratando de encontrar un cuerpo.

\- Todo el asunto de la piedra filosofal era una trampa para establecer si Voldemort seguía o no vivo, ¿Es así?- Sirius juntó las piezas rápidamente.- Probablemente no era ni si quiera la piedra auténtica.

\- Dudo que lo fuera y estoy bastante seguro que las trampas eran más un señuelo que otra cosa, ya que Harry y sus amigos eran de primer año y fueron capaces de superarlas.- Dijo Remus.- No, creo que el plan de Albus era bastante simple: poner un cebo para atraer a Voldemort y ver si éste aparecía.

\- Sólo que usó ambos, a la piedra y a Harry como cebo.- Sirius sintió su enfado agitarse de nuevo.

\- Si, Albus usó a Harry como cebo.- Dijo Remus en voz baja estando de acuerdo.- Después de todo, ¿Por qué otra cosa pudiera haber esperado hasta el año en el que Harry estuviera en Hogwarts para poner la trampa?

Sirius se estremeció, helado por el pensamiento.

Remus resopló.- Estoy seguro que Albus nunca anticipo que Harry tratara de proteger la piedra de Voldemort _directamente_ pero creo que él sabía que había una posibilidad de que Voldemort atacara a Harry si se diera la oportunidad, y si eso hubiera pasado le permitiría evaluar sus teorías acerca de Harry.

Sirius se levantó de nuevo.

\- Siéntate, Canuto.- Ordenó Remus crispado.- Estoy seguro de que Albus creía que el riesgo era mínimo, ciertamente Voldemort no podría atacar a Harry abiertamente sin llamar la atención, pero si un encuentro entre ellos surgiera…- Suspiró.- Estoy seguro de que Albus en su arrogancia pensó que tenía ventaja y estaría ahí para interponerse antes de que nada serio ocurriera. Y honestamente, no es sólo a Harry a quien puso en riesgo; Puso a toda una escuela llena de niños en riesgo, especialmente cuando tienes en cuenta que Voldemort había poseído a un profesor.

-¿Crees que Albus _sabía_ que era Quirrel?- Preguntó Sirius, arrojándose de nuevo sobre su silla.

Remus se encogió de hombros.- Encuentro difícil de creer que él no sospechara, pero creo que Albus se vió demasiado atrapado en su gran plan. Él quería atrapar a Voldemort con las manos en la masa intentando obtener la piedra, falsa o auténtica.

\- Y por eso Harry casi terminó muerto.- Murmuró Sirius de forma pesimista.

\- Cierto, y eso nos lleva a sacar el tema de Albus valorando sus teorías acerca de Harry y como sobrevivió a la maldición asesina.- Dijo Remus.- Hay tres que estoy seguro Albus ha considerado: Una, Harry fue capaz de proyectar la maldición asesina por su propio poder, probablemente por accidente en defensa propia; Dos, Lily hizo algo justo antes de morir para proteger a Harry, y tres, una combinación de ambas.

\- Voy a decir para que conste que no estoy contento de que Albus haya puesto a prueba a Harry.- Dijo Sirius indignado.- Él no tenía derecho…

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Remus suavemente.- Pero intelectualmente puedo apreciar la curiosidad de Albus. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

\- Yo ya estoy contento con que haya sobrevivido, Remus.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- Me importa una mierda el cómo.

\- Y ahí está hablando el Gryffindor.- Remus le regañó.- Honestamente, si pudieras averiguar cómo Harrry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, entonces ¿Qué podrías _hacer_ con esa información?

\- Usarla en otras personas si fuera posible.- Contestó Sirius.- OK, ok, veo tu punto. Entonces ¿Qué conclusión sacó Albus de su experimento?

\- No lo sé.- Admitió Remus.- Pero personalmente creo que Albus descartó la teoría número uno bastante rápido tras la llegada de Harry a Hogwarts.

Sirius frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué? Harry es un mago poderoso. ¡Hacía magia desde que era un bebé! ¡Formó un patronus corpóreo a los trece, Lunático!

\- Quizá, pero aparte de DCAO, es un buen estudiante pero nada especial la mayor parte de las veces.- Aseguró Remus.- Parte de ello causado por la compañía que le rodea; Ron es mediocre y Hermione es muy buena.

\- ¿Crees que deliberadamente se está poniendo barreras a sí mismo para que sus amigos no sientan celos?

\- No estoy seguro si es _deliberado_ per se, pero sí. Podría decir además que habiendo trabajando codo a codo con él que parte de su poder ha sido reprimido.- Remus suspiró.- Probablemente a causa de los muggles. Si aprendió de pequeño que la magia era algo malo y hacer cosas raras era malo, entonces…

Sirius agitó la mano para indicar que había captado la idea.- Entonces, crees que Albus echó un vistazo a sus notas y descartó que Harry fuera el propio causante de su supervivencia. Crees que Albus determinó entonces que Lily había hecho algo.

\- Lo hago.- Remus tosió, parecía un poco avergonzado.- Y sé que lo hizo

\- Tú sabes cómo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo ella?- Demandó Sirius, inclinándose hacia adelante.

\- No lo sé _exactamente_.- puntualizó Remus.- Pero ella me escribió justo antes de irme en mi última misión, pidiéndome consejo en algo que había encontrado en un libro antiguo de runas sobre magia femenina*. Era un hechizo de protección. Requería de la sangre del niño y de su madre para realizarlo, y el sacrificio de la vida de la madre protegiendo al niño para activarlo. Eso crea, a falta de una mejor explicación, una protección de sangre poderosa alrededor del niño anclada a su propia piel. Aquel que asesinara a la madre no podría tocar jamás al niño sin sufrir las consecuencias.

\- Sirius miró fijamente a Remus impactado.- Merlin, Remus, eso suena…

\- ¿Casi como magia negra? Por eso le escribí de vuelta. Le dije que no era ilegal mientras no estuviera en la lista de magia prohibida pero no sería aceptable si usara la sangre de su propio hijo en un hechizo fuera de la magia familiar*.- Remus pasó una mano por su pelo.- Habían condiciones específicas que había que cumplir además del sacrificio; En particular, el atacante tenía que matarla a ella para conseguir llegar hasta el niño específicamente. Era una posibilidad remota. Lily me escribió de vuelta diciéndome que haría todo lo que pudiera para proteger a Harry. Esa fue la última carta que recibí de ella.

\- Espera.- Dijo Sirius.- ¿Has dicho que el atacante, Voldemort, tenía que matarla para poder llegar hasta Harry?

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron, dándose cuenta de lo que había implicado inmediatamente.- Tú crees… bueno, eso tiene sentido si el hechizo funcionó, pero… ¿Voldemort estaba tras _Harry_?

¿Alguna vez te dijeron _por qué_ tuvieron que ocultarse, Lunático?- Preguntó Sirius.- James sólo me dijo que Dumbledore había recibido cierta información y pensaron que era buena idea.

\- Ellos me dijeron lo mismo pero…- Remus repiqueteó sus dedos contra los brazos de la silla.- Los Longbottoms se ocultaron al mismo tiempo también, ¿Cierto? ¿Por el mismo motivo? Neville nació casi al mismo tiempo que Harry… ¿Pero por qué Voldemort iría tras unos niños? A menos que…- Se detuvo abruptamente, mientras las piezas del puzle encajaban de repente.- ¿Y si hubiera una maldita profecía?

\- Sé quién podría probablemente respondernos a eso.- Dijo Sirius de forma seca.- Aunque no creo que lo haga.

\- No, Si Albus creyó que había una profecía, se hubiera guardado esa información para sí mismo.- Remus gruñó airadamente.

Kreacher apareció con una bandeja de comida para la cena y ellos se mantuvieron en silencio perdidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras estaban centrados en comer.

Ok.- Dijo Sirius, empujando lejos su plato y alcanzando el zumo de calabaza.- Vamos a hacer una recapitulación de lo que sabemos.

Remus asintió.- James y Lily se ocultaron a causa de cierta información que Albus les proporcionó. Asumimos que ésta es una profecía que probablemente tenga que ver con Harry.- Apuntó con su varita al plan expuesto en la pizarra y añadió otro detalle 'Comprobar con el DdM* si hay alguna profecía registrada para Harry'

\- La rata de Peter los traiciona y Voldemort trata de matar a…- Sirius tragó para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.- trata de matar a Harry pero Lily lo protege con su antiguo hechizo de protección de sangre. Voldemort es derrotado pero no llega a morir.

\- No creo que sólo haya sido por la protección de sangre.- Corrigió Remus.- Creo que la maldición golpeó la protección, y aunque que no pudo frenarla, la ralentizó lo suficiente dándole tiempo a Harry para reflejarla a Voldemort de vuelta. La cicatriz es donde la maldición hizo contacto con la protección, de otra forma no hubiera dejado marca.

\- Creí que dijiste que Dumbledore descartó que el poder de Harry fuese una causa.- Dijo Sirius confundido.

\- Estoy seguro de que _Albus_ lo hizo.- Recalcó Remus.- Yo, por otro lado, tomo en cuenta el hecho de que Harry mostró signos de ser un mago muy poderoso antes de ese momento, y tomo en cuenta que es probable que él hubiera reprimido sus poderes para poder vivir con los muggles sin incurrir más en su ira. De las tres teorías de por qué Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, me quedo con la última, una combinación de Lily _y_ Harry lo hizo posible.

Bien, yo nunca apostaría contra ti asi que…- Sirius ondeó su mano majestuosamente hacia Remus.- Continuando con lo anterior, estúpidamente entrego a Harry a Hagrid, la rata me tiende una trampa y me mandan a Azkaban.

\- Y Albus deja a Harry con su tía, su familiar vivo más cercano.- Remus se estremeció

\- Y el familiar _consanguíneo_ más cercano.- Añadió Sirius pensativo.- ¿Sabes? Lily colocó protecciones de sangre en la casa de su hermana, ella dijo tras el ataque a sus padres que no iba a tomar ningún riesgo de que pudiera ocurrir lo mismo con la poca familia que tenía, independientemente de si su hermana quería esa protección o no.

¿En serio?- Remus parpadeó.- Estás pensando en algo, cosa que normalmente no es buena señal.- Dijo Remus cuando Sirius permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Y si Albus examinó a Harry y se dio cuenta de que había una protección de sangre rodeándolo y tomó una idea equivocada?- Propuso Sirius.- ¿Y si él había asumido que las protecciones de sangre alrededor de la casa de Petunia habían sido colocadas ahí por _Harry_ en caso de que algo le pasara a Lily? ¿Una extensión de la protección que ella ya había puesto en su hijo?

\- Mágicamente podría funcionar.- Dijo Remus, dándole vueltas a la idea en su cabeza.- La sangre de Lily en ambas protecciones… ambas de carácter protector… posiblemente Harry viviendo allí permitía que la protección de sangre fuera mantenida, de otra manera se necesitaría que Lily la renovara cada año. Es completamente posible que la casa de los Dursley sea el sitio más seguro para Harry desde una perspectiva mágica.

\- Bueno, a la mierda eso.- Dijo Sirius con fuerza.- Obviamente no es el sitio más seguro para Harry desde cualquier otra perspectiva.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Remus. Entrecerró sus ojos a la vez que Sirius apuntó con su varita a la pizarra, el punto 'Revisar protecciones' apareció.

Sirius se elevó sobre sus pies, nuevamente inquieto. - ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado en la recapitulación?

\- Albus llevó a Harry con Petunia…

\- Y lo dejó en el exilio en el mundo muggle por diez largos años.- Sirius agitó su cabeza.- No creo que vaya a perdonarle por esto.

\- No estoy seguro de estar de humor para perdonarlo tampoco.- Murmuró Remus. Se impulsó fuera de la silla y caminó hacia la pizarra.- Harry cumple once, obtiene la carta de Hogwarts y Hagrid lo reintroduce en el mundo mágico.

\- Muy mal

\- Bastante.- Dijo Remus. Añadió una sección al plan titulado 'Educación' y escribió otro asunto en la creciente lista: 'Enseñar a Harry cultura mágica, etiqueta y su herencia. Se aclaró la garganta.- Harry entra en Hogwarts, donde Albus lo pone a prueba para hacer más averiguaciones acerca de cómo Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina y erróneamente asume que es debido a la protección de Lily más que a alguna extraordinaria habilidad por parte de Harry.- Otro ítem apareció bajo 'Proteger a Harry': 'Investigar el hechizo de Lily'.

\- Harry derrota a Voldepants de nuevo.- Añadió Sirius.- Y Dumbledore obtiene su prueba de que Voldemort está vivo de alguna forma.- Se acercó a la pizarra y golpeó la sección 'Horrocruxes'.- Y nosotros sabemos por qué.

\- Aunque probablemente en ese punto de la línea temporal Albus no lo sabía, ya que hay cierto número de rituales oscuros que podrían haber anclado a Voldemort a este plano.- Murmuró Remus.- No, Albus no lo averigua hasta el segundo año de Harry, cuando Harry destruye el Diario-horrocrux.- Suspiró.- Es posible que Albus esté en busca de otros.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.- Si lo hace no está progresando. Tengo el beneficio de tener la nota de Reg que da una idea de cuántos hay. Tengo el guardapelo y puedo hacerme con la copa si me apodero de la cámara de los Lestrange. Necesitaremos ayuda para averiguar cómo deshacernos de ellos y encontrar los otros tres, pero me maldeciré a mí mismo si le tengo que pedir ayuda a Dumbledore.

\- ¿No sabes cómo deshacerte de ellos?

\- Sé cómo crear un horrocrux, esa fue una de las partes de la sección avanzada sobre las Artes Oscuras que mi padre me hizo aprender, pero deshacerme de ellos…no. Creo que puedo preguntar a Harry como lo hizo.

\- Los inefables podrían saber.- Contestó Remus.- Tienes 'Conquistar el Ministerio' bajo tu sección 'Tomar el control del Mundo'. No haría daño usar a los inefables ni al DMLE* para conseguir ese objetivo. Deberían ser informados de que Voldemort aún sigue siendo una amenaza y sospecho que Albus no les ha mencionado nada.

\- Volvamos a eso.- Dijo Sirius enérgicamente, agitando su varita.- Ok, tras el segundo año de Harry, Albus sabe cómo Voldemort se mantuvo con vida. Entonces descubro que Peter está en Hogwarts y, bueno, sabemos lo que pasó después; Terminé siendo rescatado por Harry y escapando con un hipogrifo.

Remus palmeó su hombro.- Pero te quedaste, Sirius. No permitiste que Albus se deshiciera de ti otra vez.- Señaló a la pizarra.- Esto necesita algo de esfuerzo pero es un plan sólido para alejar a Harry de los Dursley y tratar de protegerlo en el futuro-. Se giró hacia su amigo, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos.- No voy a dejar que Albus se deshaga de mí de nuevo. Para lo que sea que necesites, Canuto; Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Voldiepants*: Es la manera que utiliza Sirius para ridiculizar el nombre de Voldemort, en español quedaría algo así como Voldie-calzoncillos o Volde-calzones, pero como no me sonaba del todo bien lo dejé como estaba en la versión original.

Magia femenina*: En el texto original está puesto como Witch Magic (Magia de Brujas), pero al darme cuenta que se basaba en el género femenino per se, lo traduje como magia femenina para mayor comprensión.

Magia familiar*: Este tipo de magia alude a la magia hecha entre los miembros de una familia, como protección para ésta, el hechizo de legado del segundo capítulo, o incluso para hacer juramentos importantes entre otros… (No quisiera arruinar otras sorpresas ;) jejeje)

DdM*: Departamento de Misterios, (en el texto original DOM) A lo largo de la historia podremos ver este tipo de abreviaciones, por lo que la primera vez que se mencionen pondré su nombre o significado completo en esta sección.

DMLE*: (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) Viene a ser el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, también conocido como Departamente de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Aquí se engloba la Oficina de Aurores, la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia y del Uso incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggle, entre otros.


	5. Asegurando la Custodia-Ep1

***Capítulo 5*: Asegurando la Custodia - Episodio 1**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 5*: Asegurando la Custodia - Episodio 1**

Segunda Parte: Asegurando la Custodia de Cornamentita (La broma 'Fudge'*)

 _20 de Junio, 1994_

\- ¡Brian!- Cornelius saludó al abogado calurosamente.- Es bueno verte de nuevo.

\- Es bueno verte a ti también, Cornelius.- Brian Cutter estrechó la mano extendida de Cornelius y la sacudió firmemente. Ellos habían ido juntos a Hogwarts y habían sido compañeros de cuarto aunque no amigos íntimos. Él sabía en parte, que era su antigua relación la que había ayudado a Brian a conseguir una cita con Cornelius tan rápido. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la bruja que estaba de pie al lado de Cornelius formulando una muda pregunta sobre por qué ella estaba ahí.

\- Oh, Ésta es Dolores Umbridge, mi sub-secretaria principal, Dolores, estoy seguro que recuerdas a Brian de Cutter, Barón de origen alemán.- Cornelius les presentó de forma distraída, agitando una mano mientras ellos se daban un apretón de manos protocolario.

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo Dolores con una sonrisa boba.- Aunque debo decir que estoy sorprendida por su solicitud de verse con nuestro Ministro tan urgentemente.

Brian le sonrió.- Encantado de conocerla, Madame Umbridge. He escuchado muchas cosas de mis asociados sobre su trabajo en el Ministerio.

El tono que acompañó a la frase no era de halago y Brian trató de evitar reirse al mismo tiempo que Dolores se sonrojaba con coquetería.

\- Sin embargo.- Continuó Brian.- Me temo que este asunto es de cierta delicadeza y estoy seguro que usted entenderá que necesito hablar con el Ministro a solas.

El breve parpadeo de enojo que cruzó sus facciones indicó lo contrario y miró al Ministro, obviamente esperando que él solicitara su presencia.

\- Está bien, Dolores.- Dijo Cornelius gesticulando hacia la puerta.- Hablaré contigo más tarde si es necesario.

Dolores asintió de forma brusca e infeliz. Se despidió de Brian con cierta afectación y se fue.

Cornelius suspiró.- Mis disculpas, Brian. Al parecer piensa que no puedo funcionar sin ella y verdaderamente es muy útil.

Brian alzó su varita.- ¿Te importa si aseguro el área?

Cornelius levantó una ceja.- Mi oficina es uno de los lugares más seguros de Inglaterra, Brian.

\- Es una cuestión de…

\- Cierta delicadeza.- Finalizó Cornelius.- Muy bien

Brian erigió rápidamente los hechizos más potentes de privacidad que pudo, de manera que cualquier dispositivo o hechizo espía o de escucha fuera inútil. Tomó el asiento que Cornelius le ofreció y declinó la oferta de tomar aperitivos. En lugar de eso, abrió su estuche y sacó un solo pedazo de pergamino.

Cornelius lo aceptó con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a leer.

 _"Señor Cutter,_

 _Deseo contratar sus servicios para el caso de Sirius Black._

 _Luego de reclamar recientemente el título de Lord de la Casa de los Black, estuve trastornado por su escape de Azkaban y más recientemente de Hogwarts. Tras una investigación más extensa, me he sentido profundamente perturbado por las irregularidades en su encarcelamiento inicial. Ahora, creo entender que hay una orden de darle 'el beso' nada más avistarlo, aunque si mi preocupación se justifica significaría una grave violación de la justicia y me desagradaría enormemente si así fuera._

 _Para este propósito, le autorizo a acercarse al Ministro en mi nombre para solicitar una investigación especial de modo que este asunto pueda ser resuelto a mi satisfacción; Ya sea declarando inocente a Sirius o poniéndolo bajo custodia. Se pondrán a disposición del Ministerio los fondos necesarios desde la bóveda de los Black si no posee suficiente margen de maniobra con su presupuesto actual._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Lord Black"_

Brian miró a Cornelius mientras éste depositaba el papel cuidadosamente sobre su mesa.

\- ¿Hay un nuevo Lord Black?- Preguntó Cornelius

\- Sí.- Confirmó Brian.- Las cartas que he recibido llevaban el sello auténtico de la Casa de los Black; Gringotts ha confirmado que el pago de nuestro anticipo proviene de la bóveda de los Black.

\- Estoy sorprendido.- Dijo Cornelius de forma gruñona.- Pensaba que el título pasaría al hijo de Lucius Malfoy cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad.

\- Es posible que el heredero de los Malfoy pudiera haberlo reclamado cuando tuviera edad suficiente, pero hay otros ya en edad de otras ramas de la familia que podrían tener el mismo derecho mágico a reclamarlo al haber descendido de las mujeres de la Casa*, justo como el joven Malfoy. Nunca se supo públicamente a quién había nombrado el último Lord Black como heredero legítimo.- Informó Brian cortésmente.

Cornelius hizo un ruido disconforme.

\- A partir de nuestra correspondencia, he comprobado que nuestro cliente está fuera del país en estos momentos y quiere que este asunto de Sirius Black se resuelva antes de que llegue a Inglaterra y se presente ante el Wizengamot.- Su cliente le había permitido compartir ese trozo de información sobre su identidad y Brian no cuestionó su precaución.- Lo que no es sorprendente cuando piensas que el mismo Sirius Black es aun probablemente el heredero sanguíneo con más derecho ya que es descendiente de la rama principal de la familia por parte de padre.

\- No estoy seguro que haya algo que aclarar.- Argumentó Cornelius sentándose en su silla.- Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban y es un peligroso criminal responsable de la muerte de los Potter, el héroe Pettigrew y esos muggles. Todo el mundo sabe eso y estoy seguro de que Lucius objetará, en nombre de su hijo, la reclamación del título del nuevo Lord Black.

Había una expresión obstinada reflejada en el rostro de Cornelius que Brian conocía muy bien de sus días de colegio. Brian creyó saber dónde estaba el problema; Lucius Malfoy había planeado conseguir el prestigio y la riqueza de la Casa de los Black para su hijo e indudablemente había influenciado a Cornelius para estar en contra de Sirius quien era el heredero por derecho de sangre.

\- Lucius no puede reclamar en nombre de Draco, Cornelius.- Murmuró Brian de forma calmada.- No tiene base mágica o legal para hacerlo, debido a que la magia familiar de los Black ha aceptado claramente a otra persona. No veo posible que el Wizengamot permita que sea escuchada una reclamación contra magia familiar, eso crearía un precedente. Además, Lord Black supera a Lucius. Los Malfoy se casaron dentro de la familia Black* y Lord Black tiene primacía* sobre su contrato de matrimonio. Lucius tendrá que respetar los dictados de Lord Black, incluyendo aquellos acerca de Sirius Black.

Cornelius asimiló esa noticia con los labios fruncidos. Brian también sabía que la agenda política de Lord Black podía deducirse de esa cita con Brian como su representante. Cutter, el Barón alemán, normalmente representaba a familias mágicas neutrales. Casi pudo ver como Cornelius llegaba a la inequívoca conclusión de que Lucius estaba a punto de ser neutralizado y apartado como persona influyente de la escena política; Que la agenda extremadamente favorable para los sangrepura estaba a punto de ser impugnada. Tuvo la sensación de que Cornelius podía ver hacia dónde iba a conducir aquello e hizo lo que se esperaba: Apoyar al más fuerte, Lord Black.

\- Asumo que Lucius ha sido informado de que hay un nuevo Lord Black.- Cornelius inquirió.

Ah, pensó Brian complacido; Cornelius estaba intentando establecer cuando podría ir contra los deseos de los Malfoy y pasarse al lado de Black abiertamente.

\- Los miembros de la familia fueron notificados hoy y se entiende que habrá una reunión familiar una vez que Lord Black vuelva a Inglaterra.- Dijo Brian.- Como he dicho, creo que lo que Lord Black quiere es que este asunto de Sirius Black se resuelva por entonces y pueda tomar posesión de su título públicamente sin tener que dar su opinión sobre una situación sobre la que se siente incierto.- Dijo gesticulando ampliamente.- Él no puede hacer una declaración apoyando al Ministerio si cree que hay una potencial violación de la ley en juego.

Cornelius canturreo en voz baja y se sentó, contemplativo.- Hubieron dudas planteadas cuando Black fue capturado en Hogwarts. Las rechacé en ese momento porque parecía muy poco probable que fuera inocente, y los comentarios fueron hechos por niños que acababan de sufrir un evento traumático con un hombre lobo y algunos dementores.- Miró a Brian.- ¿Lord Black mencionó irregularidades con la condena inicial?

Brian ocultó su sonrisa cuando Cornelius le preguntó eficientemente, de manera que le diera una excusa para empezar una investigación.- Examiné los documentos oficiales. Hay una hoja de arresto y un registro de los comentarios de algunos testigos tomados en la escena de la explosión además de la evidencia del dedo de Pettigrew. Los comentarios de los testigos confirman que Pettigrew gritó algún tipo de acusación a Black acerca de los Potter, y entonces hubo una explosión al lado de Pettigrew. La varita de Black fue tomada pero nunca fue examinada. El Auror que lo arrestó, Moody, apuntó que Black parecía estar bajo un shock severo con cambios emocionales desde la risa histérica hasta el, y digo literalmente, 'llanto agonizante'. También anotó que había escuchado a Black decir 'Es mi culpa' en su estado de histerismo pero Moody también añadió que no podía considerarse una confesión dado que Black no estaba en condiciones de entender sus derechos legales.- Hizo una pausa dramática.- La última cosa que había en ese archivo, Cornelius, era una orden de Crouch, ratificada* con la firma de Bagnold, de transportar a Black hacia Azkaban. No se registraron cargos; No se le dio tratamiento médico; Y no hay ningún registro de interrogación. No puedo encontrar la transcripción de ningún juicio y no hay tampoco ningún expediente del registro judicial sobre ningún juicio que hubiera tenido lugar.

-¿No fue cuestionado o llevado a juicio?- Cornelius parecía oportunamente impactado.

\- Al parecer, no.- Dijo Brian solemnemente.- Las preocupaciones de Lord Black parecen justificadas.

Cornelius jadeó, golpeándose con las palmas en su corpulento estómago.- No tenía ni idea.

\- ¿Por qué la tendrías?- Objetó Brian.- Fue la anterior administración la que cometió esa falta.

Los ojos de Cornelius se iluminaron.- En efecto, la administración _anterior._

Brian sabía que había picado el anzuelo. Se sacudió la parte delantera de su túnica con gesto distraído.- Permíteme que te aconseje sobre lo que puedes hacer a partir de ahora, viejo amigo, pero…no, no debería…

\- Por favor, Brian, si puedes ayudarme a encontrar una manera de abordar este complicado asunto, te estaría agradecido.- Dijo Cornelius

\- Dejaría esto en manos de Amelia Bones. Ella está a cargo del DMLE y el asunto de Black está bajo su jurisdicción y la Oficina de Aurores.- Sugirió Brian calmadamente.- Háblale de tu descubrimiento sobre las irregularidades del caso original y mándala a que verifique los comentarios que los chicos hicieron en Hogwarts. No digas nada públicamente o a cualquier otra persona hasta que ella haya completado su investigación y llegue a una conclusión. Mientras tanto, informaré a Lord Black de que has abierto una investigación como él ha solicitado.

Cornelius dejó salir un largo suspiro y asintió. Golpeó el espejo comunicador interdepartamental de su mesa y miró significativamente a Brian quien disolvió los hechizos de privacidad.- Amelia, ¿Podrías venir inmediatamente a mi oficina, por favor?

\- Por supuesto, Ministro.- Dijo Amelia abruptamente.

Cornelius hizo un gesto para que Brian continuara

\- Ha tomado control de la cámara de Sirius Black y tiene una copia del último testamento de los Potter. Sirius Black sale nombrado como tutor de Harry en caso de que ellos fallecieran y Frank y Alice Longbottom no pudieran asumir la custodia del niño.- Dijo Brian crispado.- Me han dado instrucciones de preparar documentos de custodia.- Miró a Cornelius.- Él cree como yo que Albus Dumbledore, quien organizó la situación tutelar actual del chico Potter, intentará bloquear cualquier intento de que ésta cambie.

En opinión de Brian, entre más pronto apartaran a Harry Potter de sus familiares muggles, mejor. Él se había reunido con Petunia el día anterior y su voluntad de renunciar a sus derechos sobre el chico a cambio de un poco de oro y una nueva casa era alarmante.

La mirada de Cornelius se agudizó.- Cualquier reclamación de custodia debería ser juzgada según sus méritos. Personalmente, nunca estuve conforme con que el chico fuera situado con muggles. ¿Sabes que hubo un incidente el verano pasado que lo hizo salir huyendo?

Brian estuvo a punto de contestar cuando sonó un golpe seco en la puerta y Amelia entró con una gracia aguda que debía a su entrenamiento de Auror.- ¿Deseabas verme, Cornelius?- Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre Brian.- Brian.

-Amelia.- Brian se levantó y tomó su mano en la suya, depositando un beso sobre sus nudillos.- Un placer como siempre, pero me temo que estoy aquí por trabajo.

Cornelius señaló con un gesto a Amelia la segunda silla dispuesta para las visitas y le pasó la carta del Lord Black. Ella la tomó y la leyó a través de su monóculo. Miró a Brian y de nuevo volvió su vista a Cornelius.- Bueno, un nuevo Lord Black ciertamente alborotará el gallinero*. ¿A qué irregularidades se refiere?

\- Sirius Black nunca recibió un juicio.- Le informó Brian

\- Ciertamente.- Dijo Cornelius.- Lo que es más que preocupante.- Chocó sus manos entre sí y la miró de forma severa.- ¿Ves el problema?

Ella frunció sus labios.- ¿Va a dar su consentimiento para iniciar una investigación completa?

\- Si, bajo tu propia jurisdicción dado su sensibilidad, Amelia.- Cornelius se aclaró la garganta.- Cuando Black fue capturado en Hogwarts, Harry Potter declaró que Black era inocente y Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo. Obviamente no le tomé en serio en ese momento porque, bueno, creía que había sido traumatizado por un hombre lobo y algunos dementores y confundido por Black porque todo el mundo sabe que Pettigrew murió y Black fue su asesino. Sin embargo, ahora que sé que no hubo un juicio… Estoy forzado a considerar que Potter podría haber dicho la verdad.

\- Ya veo.- Dijo Amelia tranquilamente.- Hubiera preferido que me hubiera informado a mi o a la Oficina de Aurores cuando la escuela aún estaba en periodo lectivo. Hogwarts cerró por vacaciones la semana pasada. Potter probablemente está de vuelta con sus familiares muggles y no creo que Albus Dumbledore nos dé su dirección.

-¿Es posible que hubieran otros testigos presentes?- Preguntó Brian, no quería revelar su propio conocimiento.

Cornelius palmeó sus manos y miró hacia Amelia.- ¿El hombre lobo? Y otro profesor... ¿'Snoop'?

\- Severus Snape y Remus Lupin.- Anotó Amelia.- Mi sobrina estuvo muy triste al saber que Lupin había dimitido; Dijo que había sido el mejor profesor que habían tenido en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- También habían una chica y un chico con Potter, amigos de éste.- Añadió Cornelius.- Me temo que no recuerdo sus nombres salvo que el chico tiene el pelo color rojo brillante.

\- Será un Weasley entonces. Susan debería ser capaz de decir cuál es ya que está en su mismo año.- Dijo Amelia.- Extraeré el archivo original de Sirius Black y empezaré inmediatamente.- Entregó el pergamino a Brian.- Quizá, Ministro, ¿Deberíamos rescindir la orden de dar 'el beso' a primera vista mientras tanto? Si Black es potencialmente inocente, no podemos dejar que sea ejecutado sin haberle dado un juicio.

Cornelius asintió.- Una sabia precaución, Amelia. Hazla efectiva inmediatamente.- Se inclinó hacia adelante.- Amelia, si es posible, me gustaría que hicieras esto sin alertar a Albus. Parece sobre-reaccionar cuando se trata del chico Potter y hay cierta evidencia de que la Casa de los Black podría reclamar la custodia de éste de acuerdo al testamento de los Potter.

Amelia dio otra mirada suspicaz a Brian.

Brian asintió.- Sirius Black fue nombrado como potencial tutor en caso de que los Potter fallecieran. Frank y Alice Longbottom fueron la primera opción lo que tenía sentido en ese momento, estaban casados y tenían a su propio hijo a diferencia de Black, pero ahora…

\- De hecho.- Dijo Cornelius compasivo.- Difícilmente ellos tienen la capacidad para acoger a Potter. Pero si el nuevo Lord Black está dispuesto tendremos que tomar su reclamación seriamente.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo Amelia secamente, levantándose sobre sus pies.- Seré discreta.

\- Infórmeme solo a mí, Amelia,- Cornelius esperó a que ella hubiera dejado atrás la puerta antes de girarse hacia Brian quien se había levantado a la vez que Amelia.- Te mantendré informado tan pronto como reciba noticias. Por favor exprésale a Lord Black mis disculpas por las irregularidades y dale las gracias por llamar mi atención sobre ellas.

Brian dio un apretón de manos a Cornelius.- Lo haré, Cornelius, y gracias por tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo para resolver esto. ¿Debería organizar una transferencia de fondos?

Cornelius sonrió.- Una donación para ayudar sería apreciada.

Brian dejó al Ministro sonriente; Lord Black iba a ser un hombre feliz.

o-O-o

Reg descendió dentro del comedor, sobrevoló la cabeza de Remus, y aterrizó cerca de Sirius. Sirius limpió sus manos con una servilleta y cogió la carta que llevaba colgando.

 _"Lord Black,_

 _Fudge ha picado el anzuelo._

 _Brian"_

\- Breve, suscita y con buenas noticias.- Sirius le pasó el pergamino a un cansado Remus.

\- ¿Crees que Brian sabe que tú eres Lord Black?- Preguntó Remus preocupado. Pinchó el pescado de su plato de forma desinteresada.

\- Probablemente.- Dijo Sirius.- Pero él no preguntará para evitar ponerse en aprietos.- Sirius sonrió divertido.- Estoy seguro de que Fudge no tiene ni idea.

\- Por suerte.- Añadió Remus de forma seca.

Kreacher apareció con un 'pop' y despositó un sobre al lado del hombre lobo antes de desvanecerse de nuevo.

-Bien, el servicio de desvío de correo de Gringotts está funcionando.- Remus dijo con alivio. Cualquier otra lechuza excepto Hooter, Reg y Hedwig serían desviadas a Gringotts donde avisarían a Kreacher para que recogiera el correo. Abrió el sobre y cabeceó mirando a Sirius.- Tengo que presentarme con Madame Bones para dar mi declaración acerca de los eventos en Hogwarts concernientes a Sirius Black.- Inclinó su cabeza.- Mañana. Ella no anda perdiendo el tiempo.

Bien.- Dijo Sirius.- Porque yo ya he perdido demasiado.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora (1):

La broma 'Fudge'*: (Originalmente 'The Fudge prank') Se puede traducir como 'la broma de/para Fudge' en todo caso. Sin embargo si traducimos Fudge puede traducirse como 'dulce' o 'amañado' entre otros según el contexto, por lo que lo traduje de ésta manera para hacer que pudiera entenderse también como 'La broma dulce' o 'la broma amañada' si se traducía también el apellido de este personaje a forma de chiste. :P

Descender de las mujeres de la Casa*: Se refiere a la cultura del mundo mágico donde al contraer matrimonio las mujeres pasan a tomar el apellido del marido, por lo que pasan a dejar de ser 'Black' en este caso. Brian pone un ejemplo con Narcisa Malfoy, que tiene el apellido 'Black' de soltera.

Casarse dentro de la familia Black*: Se refiere a que Lucius pidió casarse con Narcisa _Black_ y por tanto bajo ciertas condiciones.

Primacía*: En este caso significa que Lord Black está legal y mágicamente por encima del matrimonio Malfoy.

Ratificado* [Del verbo 'ratificar' – Definición]: Aprobar o confirmar actos, palabras o documentos dándole validez legal. Normalmente mediante una firma y/o sello.

Alborotar el gallinero*: (Put he cat among the pidgeons). Es una frase hecha que Amelia usa cuando se da cuenta que al haber un nuevo Lord Black podría generar problemas o hacer que mucha gente se alterase.

Notas de la traductora (2):

Quería agradecerles a todos los que dedican algo de su tiempo para leer este fic y a aquellos que lo ponen entre sus favoritos o me dejan algún comentario, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, eso me anima a seguir trabajando duro para subir una buena traducción. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto! ^^


	6. Asegurando la Custodia-Ep2

***Capítulo 6*: Asegurando la Custodia - Episodio 2**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 6*:** **Asegurando la Custodia - Episodio 2**

Amelia frunció el ceño al ver el diagrama expuesto en el pergamino frente a ella; El modelo a escala que habían aportado los Inefables de la calle y de la explosión que supuestamente Sirius Black había causado.

Los Inefables habían observado que el hechizo que Black había usado tendría que haber pasado a través de Pettigrew para impactar directamente tras éste. Por supuesto, quizá el hechizo había sido potenciado, eliminando a Pettigrew (Aunque la falta de evidencia física de su fallecimiento además de un dedo y una túnica manchada de sangre era confusa) e impactando finalmente. Pero los ángulos eran erróneos; El impacto sugiere que el hechizo había sido disparado directamente desde arriba.

Desafortunadamente quedaba otro pequeño problema, la varita de Black que Amelia había recuperado del depósito de pruebas mostraba sólo un hechizo aturdidor, algunos desilusionadores y de ocultación (Lo que tenía sentido si estaba escondiéndose de los Aurores), y un encantamiento curativo infantil (Que ella asumía, había sido usado en el bebé Potter). De acuerdo con lo que mostraba su varita, Black no había hecho estallar nada.

Nada tenía sentido, especialmente ese hechizo curativo. Lo que se suponía en las declaraciones era que Black había traicionado a los Potter llevando a Voldemort hasta ellos, para que más tarde Hagrid frustrara su intento de terminar con el niño. Todo el mundo asumió que Black había entrado en pánico y le había dejado el niño a Hagrid para conseguir escapar (Aunque de forma contradictoria se había olvidado de usar su mejor modo de transporte* al mismo tiempo) Pero si Black había curado al bebé… si su intención no había sido herir al niño…

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo colocar de nuevo el pergamino dentro del archivo y dar permiso a su primer testigo para que entrara.

Alastor Moody entró cojeando. Su rostro lleno de cicatrices se arrugó felizmente al sonreírle mientras su ojo mágico examinaba la estancia en busca de peligros ocultos.- Amelia

\- Alastor ¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutando el retiro?- Se dio un apretón de manos con su antiguo mentor y le indicó que tomara asiento.

\- Albus me ha pedido que enseñe el próximo año.- Alastor bufó, sentándose haciendo un ruido sordo. Apuntó hacia la mueca mal escondida de Amelia.- Yo hice lo mismo. ¿Quién quiere enseñar en una escuela llena de niños?

\- Aunque estoy segura de que serás una buena influencia para ellos, Alastor.- Dijo Amelia con sinceridad. Moddy había sido su mejor instructor.

\- Le dije a Albus que era un idiota.- Dijo Alastor bruscamente.

\- Hablando de Albus, Alastor.- Dijo Amelia sin rodeos.- El resto de esta conversación está sujeta a tu juramento de Auror. No puedes decirle nada de ésta, y si descubro que él sabe algo y lo obtuvo de tu cabeza, tendré _tu_ cabeza en una pica.

\- Entendido.- Dijo Alastor. Su buen ojo brillando con curiosidad.- ¿Estas reinvestigando a Black?- Señaló el archivo.

Ella liberó un suspiro y asintió.- Él no recibió un juicio, Alastor. Oficialmente, estoy reconstruyendo el caso para cuando lo atrapemos.

Las cejas de Alastor se elevaron.- Bueno, eso explica porque rescindiste la orden de darle 'el beso' nada más verlo.- Cambió de posición ligeramente.- ¿Y extraoficialmente?

\- Extraoficialmente, esto empieza a pasar de castaño oscuro.- Dijo Amelia de forma simple.- La mayoría de las pruebas incriminatorias parecen consistir en el rumor de "Porque sabemos que él lo hizo"

Se tomó un momento y suspiró.- Entonces ¿Asumo que quieres saber mi parte como Auror Jefe en su captura?

\- Por favor.- Amelia colocó una vuelapluma de dicción* y agitó su varita para activarla.

\- El treinta y uno de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno la Oficina de Aurores recibió una alerta de Albus Dumbledore; James y Lily Potter habían muerto en una confrontación con Voldemort. Su bebé, Harry Potter, había sobrevivido de alguna manera y Voldemort estaba muerto. Black había llegado a la escena tras eso pero se encontró con Hagrid quien había tomado en custodia al niño a órdenes de Albus. Hagrid dejó a Black allí después de que Sirius le hubiera prestado su moto. Para cuando Albus nos contó los hechos, el bebé estaba en Hogwarts recibiendo tratamiento médico mientras Albus encontraba un sitio seguro para él; Él había enviado a Minerva McGonagall en una misión de reconocimiento de un hogar muggle.

Alastor repasó los eventos rápidamente.- Sabía que los Potter habían estado bajo el hechizo Fidelius y creí como Albus que Black era el Guardián Secreto y debía haberlos traicionado. Albus confirmó que el Fidelius había caído así que me llevé a un equipo al Valle de Godric y se estableció que los hechos que nos habían sido revelados parecían ser correctos. Dejé algunos hombres resguardando los cuerpos y la casa de carroñeros* y mirones mientras el resto incluyendo a una unidad de Aurores de Asalto* del mismo departamento que Black seguíamos el rastro de éste.

Amelia asintió.- ¿Y entonces?

\- El rastreo fue divertido.- Dijo Alastor.- Black _estaba_ confundiendo su propio rastro lo suficiente como para retrasarnos pero no para deshacerse de nosotros por supuesto. Las técnicas que él estaba usando eran las típicas que usan los Aurores de Asalto en un trabajo encubierto donde tiene que parecer que está cubriéndose, pero que en verdad deja lo suficiente para que lo podamos seguir. Y tampoco se dirigía hacia Europa, lo cual hubiera sido la ruta de escape más obvia para él.- Suspiró.- Cuando finalmente alcanzamos a Black, Pettigrew era un dedo, la calle estaba llena de muggles muertos y Black estaba sobre sus rodillas, riéndose histéricamente. Lo arrestamos, le quitamos su varita y lo pusimos en una celda. Estaba demasiado ido como para un interrogatorio. Crouch se negó a llamar a un medimago.

\- ¿Notaste que Black estaba sufriendo un shock?- preguntó Amelia.

\- Y conmoción cerebral, moretones y una variedad de cortes y raspaduras. Tenía un chichón del tamaño de un pomelo en su cabeza. Le curé lo que pude pero estaba histérico, riéndose un minuto y llorando al siguiente.- Dijo Alastor secamente.- Fui a casa, volví a la mañana siguiente y averigüé que había sido llevado a Azkaban la noche anterior por orden de Crouch. Escribí mi informe y Crouch me tuvo de nuevo en la calle cazando mortífagos antes de que terminara el día. Tu recuerdas esos días, Amelia, el departamento era un caos. Admito que me olvidé de Black y sólo asumí que había tenido un juicio en algún momento, fue encontrado culpable y se le arrojó en Azkaban.

\- Creo que eso es lo que todo el mundo asumió.- Amelia repiqueteó impacientemente sus dedos contra el archivo.- En retrospectiva, Alastor, ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos?

\- Nunca tuvo sentido para mí que Black traicionara a los Potter.- Respondió Alastor tras un largo silencio.- James Potter y Sirius Black eran brillantes como compañeros de entrenamiento en el campamento para Aurores de Asalto que se hacía entonces. La idea de que uno pudiera traicionar al otro era inconcebible. Cuando Sirius murmuraba durante su arresto que era su culpa, me sonaba más a cuando perdíamos a un hombre en misión cuando él estaba al mando.

\- Black era brillante como Auror de Asalto.- Recordó Amelia. Ella no lo conoció muy bien; Había sido una Auror de alto rango con su propio equipo y misiones, pero los rumores acerca de Sirius y James habían sido impresionantes.

\- Él era _jodidamente_ brillante.- Dijo Alastor honestamente.- Y su récord de éxito era excepcional.- Alastor golpeó la mesa con la punta de su dedo índice.- Si alguien me hubiera preguntado quien era el que menos probabilidades tenía de ser un mortífago, mi respuesta hubiera sido Black; Él había eliminado a muchos como para ser uno de ellos. La manera en la que mató a Pettigrew no tenía _ningún_ sentido porque Black era lo suficientemente hábil como para hacer un trabajo limpio sin hacer explotar la calle.- Suspiró.- Mi teoría inmediata para la traición de Black fue el Imperius; Cuando volvió en sí, se volvió loco de dolor y no pensaba claramente y que cuando Pettigrew lo alcanzó, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y atacó. Era lo único que tenía sentido para mí.

Amelia lo reflexionó. Era una teoría creíble; Explica las acciones con el bebé pero no la falta de un hechizo explosivo, y si fuera verdad, significaría que Black hubiera tenido que ir a una habitación psiquiátrica en San Mungo y no a Azkaban.

\- Por supuesto mi teoría no explica por qué Pettigrew fue tras Black él solo.- Continuó Alastor.- Yo me había, uh, encontrado con él un par de veces y era un buen chico pero nunca lo vi del tipo 'Ángel Vengador'; Black, sí; Pettigrew, no.

Amelia tomó una decisión rápida y detuvo la vuelapluma.- Alastor, hay nueva evidencia acerca de Black que ha surgido con su reciente hazaña en Hogwarts. Parece que Petigrew podría estar vivo. Me gustaría que te sentaras con un hechizo desilusionador mientras entrevisto a los testigos. Deberían de llegar en una hora.

Alastor accedió. Repasaron las pocas pruebas que tenían y Alastor estuvo perturbado por la varita y las pruebas forenses como lo estaba Amelia. Cuando la hora de las entrevistas se acercaba, Alastor se sentó lejos del área que iba a ser transitada, desilusionándose de forma silenciosa.

Remus Lupin llegó cinco minutos antes y Amelia le permitió entrar, observando la nueva aunque simple ropa que llevaba, las cicatrices de su licantropía y su comportamiento agradable. Estrechó su mano y le explicó el procedimiento, le hizo tomar un juramento de confidencialidad y puso a funcionar la vuelapluma.

\- Señor Lupin, ha sido convocado hoy aquí para dar evidencia en el caso de Sirius Black concerniente a los eventos en Hogwarts. Me gustaría que se enfocara específicamente en la noche en la que Black fue capturado y emprendido de nuevo su huida.- Empezó Amelia. Le hizo una señal para que hablara.

\- Era noche de luna llena y yo estaba en mi oficina cuando eché un vistazo al mapa de Hogwarts que yo y unos amigos hicimos cuando íbamos al colegio.

\- ¿Amigos?- Preguntó Amelia.

Los labios de Lupin se curvaron.- James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

Amelia no había pensado que los conociera, pero entonces ella había tenido unos veinte años más que Potter y Black, y Lupin no se habían unido al Departamento como ellos hicieron. Asintió lentamente.- ¿Le echaste un vistazo a un mapa?

\- El mapa está encantado para mostrar a cada individuo y su posición dentro del colegio y sus terrenos. Me di cuenta que Peter y Sirius estaban en el mapa muy cerca de Harry, Harry Potter y sus amigos.- Lupin parpadeó ligeramente.- Estuve impactado de ver el nombre de Peter ya que yo también creía como todo el mundo que estaba muerto.

\- ¿Su testimonio es que sigue vivo?- Preguntó Amelia intencionadamente.

\- Oh, él está bien vivo.- gruñó Lupin.- E inmediatamente me di cuenta de que Sirius era inocente de matarle y si él era inocente de matar a Peter entonces…

Amelia inclinó su cabeza en entendimiento.- ¿Te preguntaste si era también inocente de matar a los Potter?

Lupin dio un pequeño asentimiento en reconocimiento.- Si, y por qué Peter tuvo la necesidad de mentir sobre su existencia. Corrí hacia el Sauce Boxeador para enfrentar a Peter y Sirius.- Tomó el vaso de agua que Amelia le había dado y bebió un sorbo.- Cuando llegue, Peter seguía en forma de rata…

\- ¿Es un animago?

\- Si, y había vivido por años como la mascota de los Weasley.- Lupin respiró hondo, claramente tratando de controlar su ira.- Severus Snape apareció y bueno, Severus tiene una historia de rencor entre él, Sirius, James y yo mismo; Él estaba determinado a capturar a Sirius y su conducta alarmó a los niños. Los encantamientos de desarme de los chicos se descontrolaron y calló al suelo inconsciente. Finalmente confrontamos a Peter y la verdad salió a la luz: Peter había sido el Guardián Secreto. Peter tuvo que saber que Sirius supo que había traicionado a James y Lily así que le tendió una trampa. Fue Peter quien cortó su dedo e hizo explotar la tubería de gas de esa calle muggle. Peter se transformó en una rata inmediatamente para escapar a la explosión, desapareciendo entre las alcantarillas.

\- ¿Qué paso entonces?- Preguntó Amelia cuando se quedó callado.

\- Amordazamos a Peter y empezamos a volver hacia la escuela, solamente que había olvidado que era luna llena y tan pronto como salí…- Lupin hizo una mueca.- Sirius fue capaz de detenerme y asegurarme que no hiriese a nadie. Fue un completo descuido de mi parte.

\- Pero inintencionado.- Apuntó Amelia.- Tendré que hacer un comentario sobre el incidente en su historial oficial ya que esta declaración será un asunto de registro público pero también manifestaré que ha sido explicado a mi satisfacción y no tuvo intención de hacer daño alguno.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Remus algo avergonzado.

\- Por favor, continúe.- Le apremió Amelia.

\- Bien, No estoy seguro de que paso después ya que estaba en mi forma de hombre lobo, pero me dijeron que Peter había escapado.- Suspiró pesadamente.- Me levanté al día siguiente con el informe de la huida de _Sirius_ y la noticia de que el Ministerio se había negado a creer en su inocencia sin Peter para probarlo.- Hizo una pausa.- Estuve…estoy devastado por esto; Fue mi culpa que Peter escapara y pensar que Sirius ha sido inocente todo este tiempo y estuvo encerrado en Azkaban…- Levantó su cabeza y miró a Amelia de forma firme.- Estoy dispuesto a tomar veritaserum para confirmar mi testimonio y puedo proveer una memoria si tiene un pensadero.

\- Gracias, eso no será necesario de momento.- Respondió Amelia de forma calmada.- ¿Ha tenido contacto con Sirius Black desde su partida de Hogwarts?

Lupin buscó entre sus ropas, sacó un trozo de pergamino y se lo entregó. Estaba en blanco. Ella lo miró interrogante.

\- Golpéelo con su varita y diga 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas'.- Sugirió Lupin, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Amelia siguió sus instrucciones. Un número pequeño de palabras llenaron el espacio; Black estaba en algún lugar soleado, a salvo; Quería que Lupin mantuviera vigilado a Harry. Ondeó su varita sobre el pergamino pero sus hechizos de detección dieron negativo: Sirius Black había hecho un buen trabajo ocultando su rastro. Bajó el pergamino y consideró a Lupin cuidadosamente.- Tendré que quedarme esto.

\- Pensé que lo haría.

Ella se estiró y detuvo la vuelapluma.- Gracias por su testimonio.- Dijo.- Si Black contacta con usted de nuevo, por favor dígale que estamos investigando el caso original y que si vuelve, le aseguramos que tendrá un tratamiento justo. La orden de dar 'el beso' a primera vista ha sido cancelada.

\- Tengo que admitir estar sorprendido de que lo estén investigando.- Dijo Lupin.- Por lo que me han dicho, El Ministro estaba convencido que la versión de Severus sobre los eventos era la única que importaba.

\- Nueva evidencia ha salido a la luz y ha hecho que el Ministro revise esa opinión.- Dijo Amelia de forma suave.- De ahí el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Entrevistará a Harry y sus amigos?- Preguntó Remus mientras se levantaba.- ¿Y presumiblemente Severus?

\- La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley están citados a un interrogatorio para esta tarde y decidí hablar con usted primero antes de hacerlo con el profesor Snape.- Dijo Amelia. Los rumores que Susan le había contado de Hogwarts acerca de lo que había ocurrido indicaba una riña entre Snape y los otros testigos. Es más, era un registro de asunto público que Snape había sido el espía de Albus Dumbledore entre los mortífagos y ella sabía que si lo contactaba, Dubledore podría tener idea de lo que pasaba y meter sus narices en la investigación. Harry, por el otro lado…- Desafortunadamente, No tengo la dirección del señor Potter ya que esa información está en posesión de Dumbledore bajo una política de discreción*.

\- Tengo la dirección si la quiere.- Lupin hizo un gesto de sacar un trozo de pergamino y Amelia le ofreció una pluma. Él escribió sobre el papel.- Debo advertirle de que a los familiares de Harry les disgusta profundamente el mundo mágico. Sería mejor escribirles o hacer una llamada al estilo muggle para acordar un momento oportuno.- Movió su varita sobre el pergamino.- Está encantado para que solo usted pueda leerlo ahora. Estoy de acuerdo con Dumbledore en tanto que los asuntos de Harry se mantengan bajo una política de discreción pero a Harry le gustaría ayudar a Sirius.

\- ¿Asumo que Dumbledore le dio los detalles de contacto en calidad de amigo de la familia?- Comentó Amelia pensando en la advertencia de Lupin sobre la familia de Harry y que significaba para el entorno de El-Niño-Que-Vivió-.

Lupin negó con la cabeza.- Albus me denegó el acceso por la seguridad de Harry, estoy seguro. Pero sé el nombre de Petunia, la conocí mediante Lily por supuesto. No es difícil seguirle el rastro con la guía de teléfonos muggle.

Amelia sacudió su cabeza, tratando de darle sentido a eso.- Ya veo.

Se levantó y él la siguió hasta la puerta. Ella estrechó su mano y mantuvo el agarre cuando él se iba a alejar.- Mi sobrina estaba muy decepcionada de que dejara Hogwarts. Espero que haya encontrado un nuevo trabajo.

\- Sí, pero mi juramento como empleado evita que pueda decir nada más.- Respondió Remus sin vacilación.

Amelia estaba intrigada pero le dejó ir. Ella estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vio a Arthur Weasley cruzando el pasillo con su hijo. Ella esperó y los hizo pasar adentro.

La versión de Ronald Weasley dio contexto adicional sobre cómo todos ellos terminaron dentro del Sauce Boxeador; Black tendiéndole una emboscada; Y cómo todos terminaron en la enfermería; El ataque de los dementores, el cual fue una historia de terror en sí misma. Pero además sotenía la mayor parte del testimonio de Lupin: Peter Pettigrew había vivido como la rata mascota de los Weasley por años; Él estaba vivo; Él era responsable de las muertes de los Potter y de los muggles, no Black.

Arthur estaba pálido tras la historia del chico, sus pecas destacaban nítidamente. Mantuvo una mano sobre el hombro de Ronald durante todo el interrogatorio en apoyo paternal.

\- ¿Esto significa que Sirius será liberado?- Preguntó Ron al final de la entrevista.

\- Estamos examinando las pruebas.- Amelia dijo amablemente.- Mientras tanto, recuerda que esto es confidencial y no puedes discutir esto con nadie, ni si quiera con tus amigos o el Director.- Miró a Arthur.- ¿Desea presentar cargos contra Black por asaltar a Ronald?

\- ¡No!- Dijo Ronald en voz alta. Su cara tomó un color rojo brillante a la vez que su padre lo miraba con las cejas levantadas.- ¡Sirius estaba tras la rata, no tras mía! Por favor, papá, Harry nunca me perdonaría y…- Dirigió una mirada a Amelia y se acercó más a su padre, susurrandole en su oído.

Amelia captó la esencia del intercambio a pesar de su intento de bajar la voz: Sirius era el padrino de Harry y podría alejar a Harry de los horribles muggles.

Arthur consideró a su hijo seriamente. Suspiró y miró a Amelia agitando la cabeza brevemente.- Ya que su intención no fue dañar a Ron, lo declinaré, y además, creo que probablemente ya haya sufrido bastante si se ha pasado doce años en Azkaban siendo un hombre inocente. ¿Eso es todo Amelia?

Ella asintió y Arthur dio un empujoncito a Ron para que se levantara. Amelia pensó que iba a ser interesante ver la casa de Harry Potter y sus familiares. Ella apenas había acabado la carta muggle informando a los Dursley del propósito de su visita y pedido a su secretaria que la enviara cuando los Granger llegaron.

El testimonio de Hermione Granger fue el más comprensible. Confirmó todo lo que los otros habían dicho, y añadió un tremendo montón de detalles que aludían a una memoria eidética*. También expresó su esperanza de que Sirius fuera absuelto por el bien de Harry.

Era tarde para cuando se fueron. Alastor desactivó su hechizo desilusionador y tomó el asiento opuesto a ella de nuevo. Amelia mandó a pedir un poco de té. Ella sirvió el de Alastor (negro, sin azúcar) y se sentó para servirse el suyo (negro con unas gotas de limón).

\- ¿Tus opiniones, Alastor?

\- Bueno, lo primero es lo primero: Sus historias acerca de Black y Petigrew atrás en el año ochenta y uno tiene sentido según la evidencia.- Alastor Argumentó.- Black no era el Guardián Secreto así que él no traicionó a los Potter y dejó ir al bebé porque nunca hubo un intento de hacerle daño. Fue tras Peter sabiendo que estaríamos siguiéndolos y de ahí el rastro que dejó. Nunca apuntó a Peter, ya que la varita no registró ningún hechizo. Peter se corta su dedo y escapa, por lo que no encontramos ni rastro del resto de su cuerpo.- Suspiró pesadamente.- Lupin es un buen testigo. Lo he visto un par de veces antes y él siempre fue el más serio de esos cuatro. Siento que le he hecho un flaco favor a Black en no visitarlo después de que fuera enviado a Azkaban.

\- Tú no fuiste uno de los que firmaron la orden para enviarlo allí, Alastor; Le recordó Amelia.- Bagnold y Crouch cometieron una falta. Dumbledore era el Jefe del Wizengamot y también debió comprobar que hubiera un juicio. Habrá muchas culpas para repartir.

Alastor se contrajo de dolor.- En defensa de todos, fueron tiempos caóticos.

\- Estoy más preocupada por la total falta de adhesión a un procedimiento en Hogwarts hace un par de semanas.- Admitió Amelia.- Cornelius no me sorprende pero…

\- ¿Pero por qué Albus no puso a Black bajo su protección personal? Albus tiene la autoridad como Jefe del Wizengamot para desautorizar al Ministro en ese asunto.- Alastor frunció el ceño notoriamente.- Eso te hace pensar, ¿Cierto?, Albus era el único que dio evidencia de que Sirius era el Guardian Secreto; Estuvo a cargo del Wizengamot cuando todo ocurrió. Tiene motivos para mantenerse reservado.

Era tan Alastor ser tan paranoico aunque fuera acerca de uno de sus viejos amigos.- Puede que tuviera algo que ver con el escape.- Murmuró Amelia de forma audible.

\- Quizá.

Amelia asintió. Algo no cuadraba sobre como Black logró escapar, pero ella no estaba tan preocupara por _eso_ ya que si no lo hubiera hecho lo que apunta todo es que un hombre inocente hubiera sido 'Besado'.

\- No estoy segura de sí necesito el testimonio de Potter.- Admitió Amelia.- Aunque estaría bien para completar.

\- Y quieres echarle un vistazo a los arreglos de la vivienda del niño.- Dijo Alastor sin rodeos.- Yo lo haría ya que desde que una bruja nacida de muggles y el hijo del más grande defensor de los muggles dentro del Ministerio han manifestado que preferirían que El-Niño-Que-Vivió fuera apartado de sus familiares muggles y viviera con un hombre que es un completo extraño para él.

Amelia asintió. Estaba preocupada; No podía negarlo especialmente desde que los comentarios de Weasley y Granger siguieron al de Lupin sobre los Dursley odiando el mundo mágico.- Me gustaría que me acompañaras pasado mañana, Alastor. Si se presentan problemas, necesitaré un testigo independiente.

Alastor asintió.- Estoy disponible.- La miró de forma especuladora.- ¿Declararas a Black inocente?

\- Idealmente, me gustaría tener su testimonio bajo veritaserum.

\- O el de Pettigrew.

\- O el de Pettigrew.- Amelia suspiró.- desde una perspectiva judicial, no puedo imputarle cargos a Black por matar a Pettigrew y a los muggles: su varita lo absuelve de convocar cualquier tipo de hechizo explosivo, también la ausencia del cuerpo de Peter, y mientras que los testimonios de los testigos lo ponen en la escena invocando un hechizo, no hay nada que apunte a Black realmente por causar la explosión. Por otro lado, la idea de que Pettigrew causó la explosión y escapó de alguna manera para incriminar a Black encajaría con las pruebas que tenemos; la posición del impacto, el dedo cortado, la manera en que Peter hizo su acusación en frente de muggles rompiendo el Estatuto del Secreto.

\- Lo que nos deja la traición a los Potter causando su muerte.- Dijo Alastor.

\- Y todo eso se viene abajo por el testimonio de un rumor de que Black era el Guardián Secreto. La declaración más fuerte es la de Dumbledore.- Dijo ella golpeando el archivo.- ya que cuenta como James Potter le dijo que Black sería el Guardián Secreto y Dumbledore invocó el Fidelius inicial que lo hizo así.

\- Pero la chica Granger dio una buena referencia de como Black se intercambió con Pettigrew entre bastidores, ellos acordaron echarse un farol* y decir que Black era el Guardián para distraer la atención del verdadero… eso nos conduce a una duda razonable.- Dijo Alastor sabiamente

\- Lo sé, y un buen defensor como Brian Cutter desgarraría una acusación en momentos.- Dijo Amelia.- Verdaderamente, puedo decirle a nuestro estimado Ministro que la poca evidencia contra Black es circunstancial y no se sostendría ante un jurado; Que Black no hubiera sido encarcelado si todo el mundo hubiera considerado las evidencias de forma justa.

\- Aunque no es exactamente lo mismo que una absolución.- Apuntó Alastor secamente.

Amelia se encogió de hombros.- Lo será para Cornelius. Pensemos en ello; Si tenemos el registro de la declaración de El-Niño-Que-Vivió diciendo que cree que Black no era el Guardián Secreto eso será más que suficiente para la mayoría.

o-O-o

Remus salió del flu y fue casi asaltado por un ansioso Sirius. No era la primera vez que pensaba en la relativa similaridad entre Sirius y Canuto y se preguntó si darle en la nariz a Sirius con un periódico enrollado era inapropiado.

\- ¿Y bien?- Demandó Sirius.

\- Realmente parecía que me tomaba en serio.- Admitió Remus de forma cauta.- llegué a ver a Ronald Weasley justo cuando estaba yéndome y Moddy estaba allí.- Dijo mientras les condujo desde la recepción hasta el despacho de Sirius.- Él estaba desilusionado en la esquina pero pude olerlo.

Sirius dio un pequeño bailoteo feliz a través de la biblioteca hasta dentro del estudio.

Remus se debatió momentáneamente si decirle a Sirius acerca de la nota que iba a quedar registrada en su historial de hombre lobo y decidió no hacerlo. Sirius se sentiría culpable y no había sido verdaderamente su culpa; Remus había sido el que se había olvidado de beber su poción Matalobos.- Le di también la dirección de Harry.

\- No veo en como eso puede hacer alguna diferencia para conseguir la custodia.- Sirius se quejó. Él no quería comprometer la ubicación de Harry.

Remus palmeó a su amigo en el brazo.- Confía en mí, hará una diferencia.

\- Bueno, ya que tienes ese espíritu optimista.- Sirius lo llevó al escritorio.- Ven y ayúdame a escoger una casa.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que se tarda más de un mes en arreglar un contrato de permuta de una propiedad muggle?- Argumentó Remus exasperado.

\- Las subastas muggle, Lunático, son algo maravilloso, eso sin mencionar que el dinero facilita las cosas, o eso hizo con la casa que Brian está arreglando para los Dursley.- Comentó Sirius.

Remus le miró suspicazmente.- Él uso magia, ¿verdad?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.- Yo no pregunto…

\- Y él no te miente.- Remus suspiró pero se dispuso a la tarea de elegir un hogar para Harry con un sentimiento de felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (1):

El mejor modo de transporte*: En este momento Amelia se refiere a que Black parece haber olvidado el 'método de aparición conjunta'. Si quisiera matar al último de los Potter, que en ese momento estaba en sus brazos y aún llevaba su varita ¿Qué le hubiera impedido llevárselo a otro sitio para matarlo y después huir?

Vuelapluma de dicción*: Este tipo de plumas registra todo lo que se dice tal cual se dice, a diferencia de las que usa Rita Skeeter.

Carroñeros*: En este contexto viene a definir al tipo de persona que cuando otra está fuera de su casa o está enferma o hay un cierto caos aprovecha para ver si puede llevarse alguna cosa de valor, cometiendo un robo o hurto.

Auror de Asalto* (Hit Wizard): En este fic hay una división entre los Aurores; Los Aurores que todos conocemos que hacen de todo y luego están los Aurores de Asalto, éstos pertenecen a una división especial para las misiones más peliagudas y delicadas. Algo así como los Aurores siendo equivalentes a la Policía muggle y los Aurores de Asalto a una división superior de fuerzas especiales.

Política de discreción*: (Need-to-know basis) No hay una traducción clara o literal de esta expresión, sin embargo viene a significar que si le cuentas algo a alguien según esta política, sólo le dirás los hechos que necesita conocer y en el momento que lo necesite y nada más. Suena muy del estilo de Dumbledore ¿Cierto?

Memoria eidética* [Definición]: Es la habilidad de recordar imágenes con un nivel de detalle muy precisos sin necesidad de usar técnicas de memorización. (Se conoce también como memoria fotográfica)

Echarse un farol*: Normalmente expresión usada en los juegos de azar dónde se trata de engañar al oponente como medio para intentar ganar.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (2):

Gracias por seguir manifestando vuestro apoyo y entusiasmo por el fic, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo más movidito respecto al anterior. ¡Ciertamente a Amelia y Alastor les esperan un par de sorpresas! Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	7. Asegurando la Custodia-Ep3

***Capítulo 7*: Asegurando la custodia - Episodio 3**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 7*: Asegurando la custodia – Episodio 3**

 _Advertencia del capítulo: mención de abuso._

La casa muggle parecía formal y decente con un bonito jardín delantero lleno de rosas. No era el tipo de lugar que Amelia había previsto como la residencia del último de los Potter, además de ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Ella se hubiera preguntado por qué ninguna propiedad de los Potter había sido usada si no supiera que había una impresionante cantidad de protecciones de sangre que rodeaban la casa con la firma de Lily Potter y otras protecciones adicionales con la de Dumbledore. Eso explicaba por qué Dumbledore había llevado a Potter con su tía; Amelia siempre entendió que la dirección tuviera que guardarse bajo discreción, pero eso no explicaba por qué no había un registro de visitas para confirmar que el niño estaba seguro.

Alastor le había dicho que había tomado la precaución de "ofrecerse" para comprobar el estado de las protecciones cuando había ido a hablar con Dumbledore el día antes acerca de su oferta de trabajo en Hogwarts. Dumbledore se había negado pero como Alastor indicó a Amelia, su viejo amigo no estaría sorprendido de que Alastor lo ignorase, rastreara la dirección y cumpliera con su ofrecimiento igualmente. Eso les daba una maravillosa coartada para su visita si Dumbledore tenía medios de supervisar la residencia que Alastor no pudiera prever.

Amelia admiró su elegante traje sastre de color marrón y asintió con la cabeza a Alastor quien se había tomado un tiempo trasfigurando su atuendo usual en un traje muggle mal ajustado y una gabardina; Su ojo mágico había sido encantado para parecerle normal a un muggle.

Él tocó el timbre y pudieron escuchar el eco dentro de la casa. Unos minutos después, Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta.

Amelia parpadeó. Cualquier parecido que esperase ver entre Lily Potter y su hermana desapareció inmediatamente, la mujer morena con cara de caballo frente suya podría haberse considerado bien parecida si perdiera su aire presumido y su expresión amargada.- ¿Petunia Dursley? Soy Amelia Bones de la DMLE. Le envié una carta…

\- Sí, la recibí.- Dursley* sorbió aire por la nariz. Les recorrió con los ojos y miró más allá de ellos para comprobar si los vecinos los habían visto.- Será mejor que entren.

El interior de la casa era considerable, ni muy grande ni tampoco excesivamente pequeño. Amelia notó la mirada de reojo que Dursley le dirigió a la alacena bajo las escaleras mientras los conducía a un salón bien proporcionado. Los muebles estaban bien conservados aunque hubiera signos del paso de los años en el hundimiento que se había formado en el sofá y las sillas. Había fotos por todas partes de un chico rubio y rechoncho en sus diferentes edades; otras fotos de Dursley y un hombre obeso quien debía ser su marido dada la evidencia. No había fotos de su famoso sobrino o sus padres y las sospechas que tenía Amelia tras las entrevistas con los amigos de Harry volvieron con diez veces más fuerza.

\- Harry está afuera en el jardín haciendo sus tareas. Lo iré a traer.- Dursley se fue antes de que pudieran decir nada.

Amelia intercambió una mirada del tipo "Esto no pinta bien" con Alastor. Permanecieron en silencio y pronto el sonido de unos pasos les indicó que alguien venía hacia la sala, Amelia se concentró para observar por primera vez al Niño-Que-Vivió.

Como les habían informado, Harry Potter era una miniatura de James Potter por sus facciones, pero sus ojos eran de color verde brillante. Su pelo era una madeja negra, el flequillo le ocultaba su famosa cicatriz. Su ropa estaba desaliñada; su camiseta era demasiado grande y sus pantalones cortos eran demasiado anchos para su pequeño cuerpo. Ropa de segunda mano, asumió Amelia, pero Dursley probablemente esperaba que pasaran como ropa de jardinería ya que Potter estaba en el jardín cuando Dursley sabía que ellos iban a venir para entrevistarlo. Él no llevaba nada puesto en los pies, probablemente cualquier calzado que estuviera llevando había sido dejado en la puerta trasera. Sus manos estaban húmedas, rojas y maltratadas; la línea de su labio superior tenía una capa de sudor por el esfuerzo; A penas le habían dado tiempo para asearse.

Dursley frunció el ceño a la vista de todos ellos.- Tengo asuntos que atender. Nuestro hijo estará fuera durante el día pero mi marido volverá a casa dentro de cuatro horas, asegúrense de haberse ido por entonces.

Amelia se puso rígida ante el tono afilado y miró con asombro como Dursley salía apurada del salón y un pequeño portazo de la puerta principal indicaba que había salido de la casa. ¿Qué tipo de tutor deja a un chico de trece años ser interrogado por las fuerzas del orden por sí solo?

Ella se giró para ver a Potter tragar nerviosamente y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Antes que nada, permítame asegurarle que no está en problemas. Soy la Directora Amelia Bones, Señor Potter, y este es mi ex-compañero, Alastor Moody. ¿Su tía le explico el motivo de nuestra visita el día de hoy?

\- Sólo que ustedes eran de la policía y que querían hablar conmigo.- Respondió Potter de forma educada. Sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad a la vez que su preocupación por estar en problemas se desvanecía.

\- Bueno, yo estoy a cargo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el Ministerio.- Explicó Amelia.- el cual incluye la División de Aurores, que es el equivalente a la policía muggle.- Hizo un gesto señalando a Alastor quien permaneció en silencio.- Nosotros fuimos Aurores anteriormente. Alastor aquí presente trabajó con tu padre quien era un Auror de Asalto, un tipo especial de policía, pero Alastor está ahora retirado, y yo actualmente me ocupo principalmente de los enjuiciamientos e intento que mis presupuestos aumenten en estos días.*

El rostro de Potter se iluminó.- ¿Mi padre era un Auror de Asalto?

\- Si, y uno muy bueno también hasta que tu abuelo falleció y él tuvo que tomar las riendas de los asuntos de la familia.- Dijo Alastor bruscamente mientras Amelia asimilaba que Potter no había sabido a lo que se dedicaba su padre.- Quizá podamos contarte algunas historias tras nuestra discusión.

Potter les dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

Alastor se dirigió a él impaciente.- ¿Dónde está tu varita, muchacho?

\- Arriba, en mi habitación.- Dijo señalando el piso superior.

\- Definitivamente deberías llevarla encima todo el tiempo.- Le reprendió Alastor secamente.

Potter se sonrojó.- Mi tío… él… a ellos no les gusta la magia.

Harry estaba claramente avergonzado y el corazón de Amelia se entristeció; los casos de abuso siempre le habían afectado. Deseó haber pensado en traer con ella a un Auror joven.

\- Hmmm.- Dijo Alastor.- Amelia, ¿Preparas los encantamientos de privacidad aquí mientras compruebo que el resto de la casa sea segura?

En otras palabras, ella debería hacer un escáner completo de ese piso en busca de evidencia de maltrato mientras él lo haría arriba. Ella asintió con firmeza.

\- ¿Si van a usar magia, no estaré metido en problemas?- Preguntó Harry.- El elfo doméstico de otra persona usó magia aquí una vez tratando de que me expulsaran y me dieron un aviso.

Amelia frunció el ceño. Eso explicaba el delito del uso de magia por menores de edad que había encontrado en su archivo; Ella se encargaría que lo expugnaran.- Nuestra magia no se registrará como los menores de edad, Harry, pero si sucede cualquier cosa me encargaré de ello.

\- Bueno, muchacho, llévame arriba.- Alastor condujo al chico hacia afuera de la sala y Amelia inmediatamente rebuscó en su bolso, activó su vuelapluma y empezó a lanzar su hechizo de escaneo, los resultados se registraban automáticamente sobre el pergamino.

Salió hacia la entrada y miró con atención a la alacena que había hecho que Dursley se preocupara; la vista la enfermó. Había algo de ropa deportiva muggle rota y desordenada y un equipo de limpieza, pero más allá de eso había un colchón infantil manchado y un viejo rótulo pegado con cinta que ponía 'Habitación de Harry'. Cerró la puerta y se metió en la cocina.

Estaba inmaculada; las superficies brillaban y el suelo estaba reluciente. Amelia dio un vistazo rápido al pulcro jardín trasero; Unas zapatillas de mala calidad las cuales ella asumía que eran las que Potter había dejado atrás junto con el equipo de jardinería, pero no habían guantes que hubieran protegido las manos de Potter.

Volvió a la sala de estar y leyó por encima el pergamino, frunció el ceño profundamente al ver los resultados del piso superior que Alastor había dirigido a la vuelapluma, su estómago se revolvió ante la lista. Llamó a su elfo doméstico y le pidió que trajera algo de té, sándwiches, scones y pasteles. Enrolló y guardó el pergamino justo antes de que Alastor y Potter volvieran. Los ojos de Potter se ensancharon al ver la comida.

\- Espero que no le importe, pero pensé que un poco de té ayudaría a hacer esto más fácil.- Amelia lo dirigió hacia el sofá y él se sentó tímidamente, Alastor se sentó a su lado.

\- Ahora, Señor Potter, como menor deberías tener un tutor presente. Como Alastor aquí presente conocía a tu padre, ¿Le permitirás hacer de suplente?

Los ojos de Potter miraron a Alastor de forma interrogante.

\- Estaría encantado de hacerlo.- Dijo Alastor roncamente.

Potter asintió.- Ok, entonces.- Volvió a mirar a Amelia.- Y es Harry, sólo Harry.

Amelia le sonrió.- ¿Hacemos primero el juramento entonces, Harry?

\- ¿Juramento?

\- Todas las investigaciones abiertas requieren de un juramento para asegurar que la información no se filtre antes de su publicación oficial. Además asegura que nuestros testigos no puedan confabular entre sí.- Le explicó Alastor.- ¿Tienes la versión escrita para el muchacho?

Amelia abrió su bolso y extrajo una copia del juramento.- Aquí tienes, Harry.

Harry leyó el pergamino.- ¿De qué trata la investigación de la que quieren cuestionarme?

\- Sirius Black.- Respondió Amelia honestamente.- Específicamente que pasó la noche que escapó de Hogwarts.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Amelia, y ella captó el extenso peso de su preocupación, su miedo y esperanza antes de que bajara la mirada y volviera a mirar a Alastor para comprobar si debía firmar el documento. Alastor asintió y Harry cogió la pluma, firmando rápidamente con su nombre sin más aspavientos.

\- Bien. ¿Té?- Amelia le sirvió una taza y unos sándwiches sobre un plato y se los alcanzó con un toque de su varita.

Empezó a comerse la sencilla merienda rápida y eficientemente como si estuviera acostumbrado. Ella sabía que había sido privado de alimentos en el pasado; encerrado y apenas alimentado. Le entregó otro plato de sándwiches a la vez que le pidió que describiera lo que había ocurrido con sus propias palabras.

Su testimonio encajaba con los otros pero era el más doloroso de escuchar; el aspecto personal era demasiado agudo como para ignorarlo; Pettigrew había traicionado a los padres de Harry y había causado sus muertes, Black era el padrino de Harry. El horror del ataque de los dementores le dio a Amelia escalofríos y fue comprensiva cuando él expresó su consternación y frustración ante la decisión inicial del Ministerio en no creerle…

Él volvió a mirarla finalmente, sus verdes ojos brillando de nuevo con curiosidad.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué el Ministro ha cambiado de opinión?

\- Descubrió que tu padrino nunca tuvo un juicio.- Le respondió Amelia con sinceridad.- Eso desequilibró la convicción del Ministro de que Black fuera culpable y, por lo tanto, yo lo investigo a su solicitud.- Le entregó a Harry un pedazo de pastel para disfrute de la diversión mal escondida de Alastor.

Harry probó un poco de pastel y gesticuló en su dirección.- ¿Y qué hay del testimonio de Snape?

\- Por lo que he oído, no hay motivo para preguntarle nada.- Intervino Alastor.- Él solamente les vio a ustedes tres, a Lupin y Black juntos, y quedó inconsciente antes de que nada más ocurriera.

\- ¿Y el Director?- Preguntó Harry.- Le habló a Sirius también, creo.

\- Pero él solo.- Comentó Alastor.- No se verificaron más testigos además de ustedes cuatro.

\- ¿Entonces Sirius será absuelto?- Su joven expresión era tan esperanzada que Amelia sintió pesar al tener que darle la respuesta oficial.

\- No puedo decirlo, Harry, hasta que hallamos terminado y haya presentado mis hallazgos al Ministro.- Dijo Amelia a modo de disculpa.

\- No olvides la importancia de no discutir con el Director esta entrevista, o con tus amigos.- Dijo Alastor.- o Black.

Harry asintió rápidamente, un ligero color rojo cruzó sus mejillas revelando que él probablemente estaba en contacto con su padrino. Amelia sabía que probablemente debería preguntarle por su correspondencia pero no pudo obligarse a sí misma de privar a un niño de algo positivo en su vida.

\- Bien, si Amelia ha acabado.- Alastor le dirigió una mirada y ella asintió con la cabeza, desactivando la vuelapluma.- ¿Qué tal si te cuento un par de historias sobre tu padre?

El porte de Harry se aligeró. Amelia vió como Alastor tejía una gran historia acerca de la primera sesión de entrenamiento de James Potter, estaba claro que Harry estaba hambriento de información sobre sus padres y su herencia. ¿Qué estaba pensando Albus Dumbledore?

Tres historias después Amelia les interrumpió de forma reacia.

Alastor hizo una pausa cuando iba saliendo y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Hizo señales a Harry para que le diera su brazo y le colocó un porta-varitas en éste. Deslizó la varita de Harry dentro.- Practica sacándolo de la funda.- Dijo toscamente.- Y recuerda siempre llevar tu varita. Puedes esconderla ahora debajo de tus camisas.

Harry le sonrió.- Gracias.

\- Y Recuerda…- Alastor agitó un dedo en su dirección.

\- ¡Alerta permanente!- Respondió Harry en seguida con una sonrisa descarada.

Amelia rodó sus ojos al ver que Alastor había saltado sobre la oportunidad de adoctrinar a otra persona en su paranoia.- Ha sido bueno verte, Harry.- estrechó su mano mientras se despedían y dejaban la casa. Amelia no pudo evitar sentirse desdichada, estaba dejando a Harry Potter en un lugar que ella estaba segura era completamente inapropiado.

Ella y Alastor intercambiaron otra mirada; tenían mucho de lo que hablar pero nada de eso era apropiado para discutirlo en medio de la calle. Caminaron dejando la carretera hacia un callejón donde pudieran aparecer sin ser vistos.

Una mujer de pelo canoso revoloteó en la esquina de Privet Drive y Wisteria Walk. Empezó a trotar al verlos y Amelia se dio cuenta de que le seguía un gato, no, un kneazle. Amelia frunció el ceño ante las zapatillas de tartán que la mujer llevaba.

\- Alastor Moody.- Gritó la mujer como saludo.- Albus dijo que era posible que te pasaras por aquí hoy.

Y de repente Amelia estuvo muy agradecida de que Alastor se tomara el tiempo en proveerles de una historia para encubrirles. Obviamente la mujer era la espía de Dumbledore en el vecindario.

\- Arabella Figg.- Dijo Alastor cortésmente.- Ha pasado tiempo.- Él no presentó a Amelia y ella se quedó en segundo plano.

\- No crees que Black sigue siendo una amenaza, ¿Cierto Alastor?- Figg preguntó apresuradamente.- Albus dice que sus fuentes indican que Black está en el extranjero.

\- Y las mías.- Respondió Alastor.- Pero sabes lo que siempre digo…

\- Alerta permanente.- FIgg dijo de forma obediente.- ¿Queréis usar mi flu?

\- Un lugar privado para aparecer sería apreciado, Arabella.- Dijo Alastor, dando una mirada a Amelia.

Caminaron enérgicamente hasta la casa de Figg. Olía a kneazles y repollo hervido; Amelia se encontró arrugando la nariz pero por lo demás ocultó su reacción. En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Alastor comenzó con las preguntas.

\- ¿Deduzco que has estado vigilando a Potter durante un tiempo?- Pregunto Alastor.

\- Desde Diciembre del ochenta y uno.- contestó Figg.- Albus me pidió que le vigilara y le informara de cualquier sospecha; magos en el área, ese tipo de cosas, y le doy información actualizada de Harry de lo que puedo conseguir. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Albus, después de, bueno, ya sabes.

\- Vislumbramos a Potter en el jardín.- Continuó Alastor.- Un poco delgado ¿no? Creía que su gente le había dejado dinero, no lo sabrías por la manera en la que viste.

\- Bueno, los niños pueden ser comensales quisquillosos, Alastor.- Dijo Figg, evitando mirarle.- y quién sabe lo que los jóvenes consideran moderno estos días.

\- ¿Realmente cree eso?- Exclamó Amelia incapaz de contenerse.

Figg suspiró y su boca hizo una mueca.- Los Dursley son unos muggles perfectamente horrorosos, me temo. Ellos nunca han tratado a Harry igual que su propio hijo; aunque algunos puedan pensar que es una bendición. Albus me advirtió cuando le di mis quejas la primera vez que les hice de niñera, de que ellos puede que no fueran tan cuidadosos con Harry como podríamos desear, pero que él estaba seguro de que ellos harían lo correcto por su sobrino al final.

\- ¿Le hacías de niñera al chico?- Alastor le dirigió una mirada a Amelia que le decía que se mantuviera en silencio.

\- No muy a menudo estos días; Se está volviendo lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar de sí mismo o los Dursley me lo habrían pedido. Obviamente sigo las instrucciones de Albus de no revelar que soy una squib, o acerca de Quien-Tú-Sabes, o acerca del mundo mágico, pero… es difícil y, bueno, había pensado que era mejor que él no disfrutara demasiado estando conmigo, de otra manera los Dursley lo hubieran enviado a algún otro sitio.

Amelia quería y mucho maldecir a la mujer. Había carecido de la compasión de hacer de la vida de Harry algo mejor cuando estaba con ella, y seguía las instrucciones de Albus Dumbledore como si fueran ley. ¿Y por qué Figg no le había informado del maltrato que ella tuvo que haber visto?

\- Al menos alguien estaba haciendo informes regulares acerca del bienestar del chico a las autoridades convenientes.- Dijo Alastor enérgicamente, obviamente pensando de forma similar a ella.

\- Oh, Albus hace los informes oficiales. Él y yo no llevamos nada formal, Alastor. Yo sólo contacto con Albus cada cierto tiempo, normalmente justo después de hacer de niñera para Harry.- Sus ojos se arrugaron mientras sonreía.- Siempre me sacaba una sonrisa el ver la foto ocasional que conseguía tomar y enviar a Albus cuando salían publicadas en El Profeta.

Asi que así es como las fotos del chico habían llegado al público; Amelia siempre se lo había preguntado. Amelia le dio una mirada a Alastor; no estaba segura de poder permanecer allí sin gritarle a Figg.

Alastor captó el mensaje.- Bien, ha estado bien hablar contigo, Arabella, pero debemos irnos. Puedes decirle a Albus que las protecciones están bien.

Amelia sonrió de forma tensa mientras se despedía e inmediatamente aparecía en el Ministerio. Alastor estaba detrás de ella al momento siguiente. Esperaron hasta que llegaron a la oficina y bajo fuertes protecciones de privacidad ella explotó.

\- ¿He escuchado eso bien?- Exclamó Amelia demandante.- ¿Ella hizo… Esa mujer...?- Se expresaba de forma incoherente por la ira.

Alastor apuntó a su mesa.- Saca el Ogden.

Ella lo hizo y para cuando se había bebido de un trago el primer vaso había recuperado el control en cierta medida.

\- Tienes que entender que Arabella no está del todo bien desde que su marido y su hijo fueron asesinados frente a ella durante un ataque mortífago en el Callejón Diagon.- Dijo Alastor agitando la bebida que se había servido de su petaca.- Su marido era un amigo de Albus, así que Albus se encargó de ella tras su muerte, asegurándose de que pudiera obtener su herencia a pesar de ser squib y asentarse apropiadamente en su nuevo negocio de cría de kneazles.

\- De ahí su lealtad a él.- Amelia suspiró pesadamente, su ira ligeramente templándose con la explicación de Alastor.

\- Desafortunadamente Albus podría haberle dicho que el césped es rosa con puntos morados y ella le hubiera creído.- Agregó Alastor.- Entonces, después de haber escuchado a Albus la primera vez que ella fue a contarle que los Dursley no trataban bien al chico, probablemente no se le ocurrió volver a decirle nada porque ella pensaba que él estaba al tanto.- Suspiró.- Como el pensamiento tortuoso que de darle al niño algo de afecto cuando ella lo cuidaba podría significar que los Dursley no volvieran a dejárselo…- Hizo una mueca.- Bueno, no sé más que tú.

\- Ella podría estar en lo correcto.- Concedió Amelia.- Los Dursley probablemente hubieran sido así de mezquinos.- Se sirvió otra bebida.- Los resultados de los escáneres son horrorosos. Él vivió en esa alacena bajo las escaleras por años y hay una larga lista de abuso verbal y heridas físicas menores. Periódicamente lo dejaban hambriento, Alastor, enviar un niño a la cama sin comida como castigo es demasiado extremo.

Alastor asintió.- Él tiene la habitación más pequeña de las habitaciones. Hay cerraduras por fuera de la puerta y evidencia de que hubo barras en la ventana en algún momento. Podría adivinar que él ha sido encerrado ahí antes. Sus muebles están rotos, dilapidados. Apenas tiene suficiente ropa como para justificar el uso de un ropero; toda ella de segunda mano al parecer. Su ropa del colegio es de buena calidad pero están en su baúl. Él guarda sus objetos de valor bajo un tablero suelto del piso bajo la cama. Tiene comida almacenada ahí.

\- ¿En caso de que lo encierren de nuevo?- Amelia se masajeó la nuca.- De haber sido cualquier otro niño, Alastor, me lo hubiera llevado ya de esa casa.

\- Incluso yo sé que vas a necesitar ser políticamente lista en esto.- La consoló Alastor.- Mira, Albus y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y él es… un gran mago pero no es infalible incluso si en ocasiones él lo piensa.- Dio un sorbo a su bebida.- Hizo un desastre. Él obviamente sabía que los muggles podrían tener problemas para acoger al muchacho como si fuera suyo, pasó por alto el primer informe de maltrato de su espía la cual entonces falló en informar nuevos incidentes, y falló en no comprobar el estado del chico él mismo. Y entonces, como el Director del chico, falló en ver los signos de abuso cuando Potter entró a Hogwarts. El muchacho es por mucho demasiado delgado para su edad; alguien debería haberlo notado.

\- O ha sido ignorado.

\- O ha sido ignorado.- Dijo Alastor secamente en acuerdo.

Amelia suspiró profundamente.- ¿Sabes qué otra cosa me molesta?

\- ¿Qué él desconocía que su padre era un Auror de Asalto?- Sugirió Alastor.- Puedo decir que eso me molestó.

\- Bueno, sí, eso también.- Dijo Amelia.- Pero a lo que me estaba refiriendo era a algo que Brian Cutter me dijo acerca del nuevo Lord Black.

Las cejas de Alastor se elevaron hasta su cabellera entrecana.- ¿Un nuevo Lord Black? ¿Y ha contratado a Brian Cutter?

Ella le habló de la carta que había enviado Lord Black a Brian Cutter, la reunión en la oficina de Cornelius, y vio que él había captado las implicaciones políticas inmediatamente; Moody nunca había sido un estúpido.- Cutter tiene una copia del testamento de los Potter y Sirius Black fue nombrado, después de los Longbottoms, como su tutor.- Ella bajó su vaso y miró a Alastor.- ¡Albus Dumbledore tomó custodia ilegal de Harry Potter llevándolo con los muggles, y falló en asegurar que uno de los tutores nombrados como tal tuviera un juicio!

\- Puedo ver como esto no pinta bien, Amelia.- Admitió Alastor.- Especialmente a la luz del hecho de que Black no está en Hogwarts bajo asilo político, pero no creo que Albus hubiera deliberadamente mantenido a un hombre en prisión por doce años si él hubiera sabido que era inocente.

\- ¿Ni si quiera por su alabado 'Bien mayor'?- Preguntó Amelia de forma directa.

Alastor le concedió la razón con un bufido.- Cierto es que, Albus puede justificar casi todo con su 'bien mayor' pero no algo incuestionablemente erróneo. Mantener al chico bajo protecciones de sangre donde él podría no estar seguro con sus parientes, no. Mantener al chico bajo protecciones de sangre donde él podría no ser querido, sí. Condenar a un hombre inocente a Azkaban por doce años, no. No intervenir para limpiar el nombre de Black porque Albus piensa que Harry podría estar más seguro donde está, quizá.

Amelia hizo una mueca; las líneas que separaban las declaraciones de Moody de lo aceptable y lo inaceptable eran muy delgadas, pero estaban ahí.- Tu lo conoces mejor que yo.- Cedió ella.

\- Y conociéndolo, independientemente de mis creencias, no creo que Albus mantuviera al chico allí si se encontrara con la evidencia que tenemos de la negligencia de esos muggles. Te aconsejaría que tuvieras la situación de la nueva custodia de Potter resuelta antes de que Dumbledore se lo huela.- Dijo Alastor de forma honesta.

\- Entendido.- Y Amelia supo a quién iba a llamar primero.

o-O-o

Sirius releyó la carta de Brian otra vez. Y otra.

 _"_ _Declarado completamente absuelto, ratificado por el Ministro._

 _¿Tiene Lord Black un modo de contactar con Sirius Black?_

 _El Ministerio quisiera saber si Sirius Black estaría preparado para asumir la custodia inmediata de Harry Potter."_

Volvió a leerla de nuevo.

Remus impacientemente cogió la carta de sus dedos rígidos y la leyó.- ¡Canuto! ¡Lo conseguimos!- Palmeó la espalda de Sirius empujándolo hacia adelante en el proceso.- ¡Felicidades! ¿No te dije que enviando a Bones donde los muggles incrementaría tus oportunidades de tener la tutela de Harry? ¡Me debes cinco galeones! Y no pienses…- De repente miró a Sirius quien no se había movido.- ¿Estás bien, Canuto?

No. Sí. Él no tenía idea. Sus emociones se columpiaban en un péndulo desde loca felicidad, pasando por el completo asombro hasta el total terror de que iba a fastidiarla con Harry; _¿Qué había estado pensando?_

Sirius frotó su frente y volvió a reenfocarse. Harry. Harry. Harry. Él estaba haciendo esto por Harry y había funcionado.- Lo siento.- Dijo, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que Remus lo miraba con preocupación.- Sólo…- Agitó una mano hacia él.- Sorprendido. Pensé que llevaría más tiempo o algo así.

\- ¿Pero estás satisfecho?- Preguntó Remus cuidadosamente, temiendo que Sirius explotara, o se rompiera, o algo.

\- Más que feliz.- Confirmó Sirius. Tomó el pergamino de vuelta.- Le escribiré a Brian. Creo que es tiempo de revelarle mi identidad.

\- Preséntamelo.- Ordenó Sirius.- Podré contactar con él en el futuro y Merlín sabe que necesito repasar algunas materias legales con él como tu mayordomo. Tus registros* están hechos un desastre.

\- ¿Pero sigo siendo rico, verdad?

Remus suspiró.- Vamos a decir que tienes suficiente para cubrir los cinco galeones que me debes.

\- ¿Qué cinco galeones?- Preguntó Sirius de forma inocente.

Los ojos de Remus se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (1):

Dursley*: Debido al tono formal de la visita Amelia se refiere a Petunia por su apellido 'Dursley' en vez de su nombre para relatar sus acciones.

Aumento de presupuestos*: Amelia se refiere al presupuesto que el Ministro suele destinar a cada sección del Ministerio para que puedan hacer su trabajo; Más concretamente al presupuesto que se destina al DMLE.

Registros*: Remus se refiere a las listas de bienes y documentos sobre otras cuestiones financieras o legales concernientes a la casa de los Black.

Notas de la Traductora (2):

Hola otra vez! Aquí está la entrega de un nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos los que estais ahí apoyando la traducción de nuevo ya sea leyendolo o guardandola en favoritos y gracias también a quienes se toman el tiempo de escribir un comentario plasmando vuestras opiniones y apoyo ^^.

En fin, parece que nuestros Aurores se han encontrado con alguna sorpresa, aunque finalmente le han concedido la custodia a Sirius ¡Yupi!. ¡Ahora solo queda ver que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo! Sólo sé que seguramente os gustará. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	8. Asegurando la Custodia-Ep4

***Capítulo 8*: Asegurando la Custodia – Episodio 4**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 8*: Asegurando la custodia – Episodio 4**

 _Advertencia del capítulo: mención de abuso._

La firma de Cornelius Fudge se abrió camino serpenteando a través del pergamino. Iba adjunta al informe oficial de la investigación que concluyó que Sirius Black era inocente de los cargos de arresto en el ochenta y uno, y perdonado por escapar de la custodia del Ministerio durante su tiempo como fugitivo. El documento reconocía además la culpabilidad del Ministerio y compensaba a Black con la suma de diez mil galeones por cada año de prisión inmerecido y cinco mil por el año en que había vivido como fugitivo.

\- ¿La declaración para la prensa?- Preguntó Cornelius enérgicamente mientras añadía el sello oficial en el pergamino.

Amelia intercambió una mirada con Brian Cutter y deslizó otro pergamino por la mesa en dirección al Ministro.

" _Siguiendo nuevas pruebas, una Investigación Especial fue realizada sobre el caso de Sirius Black bajo la jurisdicción de Amelia Bones, Jefa del DLME. Los hallazgos de la Investigación Especial son los que siguen: Sirius Black fue encarcelado sin juicio. Los procedimientos legales y probatorios no fueron seguidos y su culpabilidad o inocencia nunca se estableció más allá de los rumores circunstanciales. Una revisión de las pruebas obtenidas en el momento de su arresto, y los subsecuentes nuevos testimonios añadidos tras los eventos recientes en Hogwarts, incluyendo la declaración de Harry Potter, ha concluido que Sirius Black es inocente de todos los cargos. Dado sus doce años de encarcelamiento ilegal, lo hemos exculpado del delito menor de escape._

 _Adicionalmente, queremos anunciar que Peter Pettigrew sigue vivo y es sospechoso de ser mortífago. Por la presente queda despojado de su Orden de Merlín y está en busca y captura para prestar declaración sobre las muertes de James Potter, Lily Potter, y trece muggles. Es buscado además por conspiración y obstrucción a la justicia. Está considerado como armado y peligroso. Los ciudadanos quedan avisados de informar cualquier avistamiento a los Aurores de forma inmediata._

 _Es evidente que se ha producido un error judicial grave bajo la administración anterior, y, aunque eran tiempos caóticos, la actual administración de estos tiempos de paz está espantada. Pedimos disculpas abiertamente a Sirius Black por la pérdida de su libertad, daño a su reputación, y la desestimación de sus derechos legales básicos. Si bien creemos que él está actualmente en el extranjero, es de nuevo un ciudadano libre y bienvenido a regresar a Gran Bretaña y a su vida pública sin miedo a represalias."_

\- Completo.- Cornelius miró a Brian.- ¿Está Lord Black contento con la declaración?

\- Lo está, y está muy contento de que este asunto se haya aclarado tan rápido.- Dijo Brian.

\- Es una pena que no podamos hacer una rueda de prensa conjunta.- Dijo Cornelius mirando fijamente a la declaración.

\- Lord Black quiere darle todo el crédito al Ministerio.- Dijo Brian firmemente.- Él declarará de forma positiva a ese efecto tan pronto como reclame su asiento en el Wizengamot.

\- ¿Tenemos fecha?- Preguntó Cornelius de forma tentativa.

\- Probablemente para la próxima sesión, organizada para el jueves de la próxima semana.- Dijo Brian rápidamente.- Él ha expresado su deseo de verse con usted antes de eso.

Cornelius sonrió ampliamente.- Eso sería encantador, Brian.

\- Ministro.- Amelia se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de Cornelius.- Hay otro asunto que ha salido a la luz durante la investigación.

\- ¿Oh?- Cornelius pareció consternado y su mirada se posó en Brian y de nuevo en ella.- ¿Quizá deberíamos hablar de ello en privado?

\- En realidad, me gustaría que Brian se quedara ya que el tema tiene que ver con la custodia de Harry Potter.- Amelia extrajo un segundo informe de su bolso y se lo dio a Cornelius. Le había tomado la mayor parte de la tarde anterior después de su vuelta de Surrey y la mayoría del resto de ese día para finalizar el informe y arreglar las cosas con Brian.- Este dossier contiene información altamente sensible y los hallazgos detallados relacionados con la situación actual de Harry Potter. En términos generales, concluye que debería ser apartado de sus tutores actuales debido a la evidencia de negligencia, abuso emocional además de varios abusos físicos menores.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡No es posible!- Cornelius no abrió la carpeta.- Quiero decir, sé que hubo un problema el verano pasado pero pensé que era dado el estrés de la situación con Black.

\- Ese problema, Ministro, fue el indicativo de la manera en que sus tutores lo tratan normalmente; sin mostrar respeto por Harry, sus padres o a "nuestra clase". La mujer admitió que había insultado a los Potter antes de que fuera obliviada*- Dijo Amelia secamente.- Además, un miembro del Equipo de Reversiones* incluyó en su informe que si no estuviera penalizado por la nueva Ley de Protección Muggle habría estado muy tentado de mandar a volar a los Dursley él mismo después de haber sido sometido a su desdén y a sus prejuicios.

\- Amelia…

\- Se pone peor, Cornelius.- Ella le interrumpió.- Albus Dumbledore había hecho que Rubeus Hagrid se llevara a Harry del lado de Sirius Black aquella noche de la muerte de los Potter. Esa fue parte de la propia declaración que Albus Dumbledore le dio a los Aurores. Él fue responsable de dejar al chico con la familia muggle de Lily Potter. Ahora, hay evidencia de que podía tener buenas razones, mayormente relacionadas con la seguridad de Harry, pero había eludido el sistema; la Oficina de Orfandad Mágica no fue informada del arreglo y por tanto no se hicieron visitas de seguimiento.

\- Él además ignoró el testamento el cual me han informado hoy que podría haber sido apelado por los Logbottoms si no hubieran estado incapacitados por un ataque mortífago.- Añadió Brian.- Añada a eso el hecho de que Dumbledore era el Jefe del Wizengamot cuando a Sirius Black se le denegó un juicio y se le envió a Azkaban ilegalmente, y su reciente falta de voluntad de no haber insistido en el debido proceso cuando Black fue capturado en Hogwarts… uno podría suponer que tenía segundas intenciones.

\- Más aún, Harry tiene todo los signos de un niño maltratado pero el personal de Hogwarts parece haberlos omitido.- Dijo Amelia con exasperación.

Cornelius parecía dividido entre el pánico de que Harry Potter hubiera sido maltratado, y el regocijo de cómo de mal había errado Dumbledore.

\- Y el Ministerio no sale de rositas tampoco, ya que la OOM* debería haber investigado la colocación de Harry Potter independientemente de la falta de notificación por parte de Dumbledore, ¡Él es el huérfano más famoso de nuestro mundo! Sin mencionar que debería de haberse investigado más el incidente del verano pasado.- Amelia le advirtió.- Cornelius.- Dijo con fuerza.- Esto sería una pesadilla política para todos si la prensa descubre que Harry Potter fue maltratado por sus familiares muggles y nadie con autoridad lo notó o hizo algo para hacerse cargo del problema, especialmente cuando Dumbledore está en medio de todo y tú has visto en persona al chico.

Finalmente, Cornelius empalideció cuando las potenciales consecuencias para su posición lo golpearon.

\- Si lo permites, Cornelius, Amelia y yo creemos que tenemos una solución beneficiosa para ambas partes.- Dijo Brian de forma calmada.

\- Por favor explíquense.- Cornelius se recuperó, pero un pálido rubor permaneció en su rostro.

\- Como sabes, Lord Black estaba ya planeando reclamar la custodia.- Empezó Brian.- Y creo que sus propias investigaciones levantaron dudas sobre la idoneidad de los tutores muggles de Harry. Ahora que la investigación sobre Sirius Black ha concluido y ha sido absuelto, Lord Black quiere seguir adelante con la a idea de que la custodia le sea concedida a Sirius Black de acuerdo con el testamento de los Potter.

Cornelius se recostó sorprendido.- ¿Lord Black apoyará abiertamente a Sirius Black entonces? Hasta donde recuerdo Black, Sirius quiero decir, era un partidario de Dumbledore y considerado persona non-grata por la familia Black.

\- Creo que es obvio según las acciones iniciales de Lord Black que él tiene una agenda política* diferente a la reputación previa de la familia.- Dijo Brian.- Y como Sirius es el padrino del chico, él tiene preferencia.

\- Al hacer efectivo el recién descubierto testamento de los Potter, concederle la custodia a Sirius Black sería un asunto relativamente sencillo.- Apuntó Amelia.- Mi mayor preocupación, como le he expresado a Brian, es la salud de Black después de su estadía en Azkaban y un año de huida continua. Yo diría que solo le concediéramos la custodia con la condición de que reciba tratamiento médico.

\- ¿Y cómo sabremos si el hombre querrá asumir la custodia?- Preguntó Cornelius con expresión contemplativa.

\- Una vez que Amelia se puso en contacto conmigo, inmediatamente le escribí a Lord Black. Recibí una respuesta del mismo Sirius Black confirmando su solicitud de que le representara con el asunto de la custodia de su ahijado.- Explicó Brian.

Un destello de sospecha infundió a Amelia durante un largo momento, lo suficientemente largo como para que ella solo captara el final de la acusación que Cornelius le dirigía a Brian de que Lord Black había hospedado a un fugitivo.

\- Bajo una antigua ley, Cornelius, el Regente* de una Casa puede ofrecer santuario a cualquier miembro de su familia.- Dijo Brian.- Pero de cualquier forma, no hay evidencia de que Lord Black supiera donde estaba Sirius Black en el momento en que contrató mis servicios para que te abordara acerca de instigar una investigación.

\- Eso es irrelevante de todas formas.- Dijo Amelia antes de que Cornelius se diera demasiada cuerda*.- Si Lord Black estuvo en contacto con él antes de la investigación o no, no viene al caso; Sirius Black es inocente. Necesitamos determinar la tutela de Harry Potter. Brian, ¿Puedes confirmar que Sirius Black está dispuesto a asumir el rol de tutor de su ahijado?

\- Sí, está ansioso de cuidar de Harry, y una semana de recuperación en una clínica privada en el extranjero ha sido organizada para Sirius y su ahijado.- Dijo Brian rápidamente.

Amelia asintió.

\- No estoy seguro de que vaya a ser aceptable.- Argumentó Cornelius.- La reputación de Sirius Black está destruida, y sí, parte por nuestra culpa, lo sé, pero si anunciamos que Black es inocente y al momento siguiente le damos la custodia inmediata de El-Niño-Que-Vivió se formará una revuelta.

\- Has planteado un punto válido, Cornelius.

Las palabras de Brian halagaron al Ministro y Amelia soltó un suspiro de alivio ante la habilidad de Brian para manejarle.

\- Tal vez un enfoque por fases se requiera públicamente.- Brian continuó.- Sobre todo, ya que creo que todos creemos que Albus Dumbledore debería ser informado solamente cuando este asunto esté resuelto más allá de su capacidad para afectar al resultado.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

\- Así que, propongo que firmemos el documento de transferencia de la tutela hoy y permitamos a Sirius Black tomar custodia inmediata.- Propuso Brian.- Y que el Ministerio anuncie que él es inocente en una conferencia de prensa mañana por la mañana. Prepararé algunos artículos positivos sobre Black durante el resto de la semana, recordándole a la gente que él era un héroe de guerra antes de su arresto, por ejemplo.

\- Podemos ayudar con eso en cierto grado.- Ofreció Amelia.- Estoy segura que los antiguos compañeros de Sirius estarían preparados para apoyar el trabajo que él hizo.

\- Y la historia de su escape de Azkaban para proteger a su ahijado de Peter Pettigrew podría funcionar.- Añadió Cornelius.- Puede que con la alusión de que está solicitando la tutela para traer de vuelta a Potter al mundo mágico por completo siguiendo los deseos de sus padres, que fueron previamente ignorados ya que el testamento era inaccesible para el Ministerio.

Brian asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa.- Buena sugerencia.

Amelia ocultó una sonrisa. Cornelius tenía talento para manejar los medios de comunicación.- ¿Así que anunciamos públicamente su tutela al final de la semana?

\- Me aseguraré de que tengamos una declaración lista de Sirius Black, ya que bien podrían estar todavía en la clínica del extranjero en esos momentos.- Brian hizo un apunte en su bloc de notas.

\- Deberíamos trabajar de forma cercana en todos los comunicados de prensa.- Ofreció Cornelius.- De esa manera podemos asegurarnos que tanto el Ministerio como Black reciban la mayor respuesta positiva del asunto.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo Brian.

\- ¿Y acerca de los muggles?- Preguntó Cornelius de repente.- Necesitaremos documentar los registros apropiados…

\- Ya están listos.- Le aseguró Brian.- Petunia Dursley ya ha acordado renunciar a su tutela ya que la investigación halló a Sirius Black inocente. El mayordomo de Lord Black se encargará de tomar las últimas firmas y tomar inmediata custodia de Harry Potter para llevarlo a Black de forma segura.- Se dirigió a Cornelius.- ¿Si está dispuesto a proceder?

Cornelius asintió.

Brian extrajo los documentos de custodia de su estuche y se los dio.- Si pudieras firmar al final del documento; Amelia, si pudieras firmar como testigo.

La firma ondulada fue acompañada por el sello oficial del Ministro. Amelia estampó su propia firma como testigo y añadió el sello de la jefatura de la DMLE. Sirius Black era oficialmente el tutor legal de Harry Potter.

Brian le extendió a Amelia una copia para el registro ministerial.- Asumo que registrarás esto en la OOM.

Amelia suspiró y tomó el documento. Difícilmente podía quejarse.

\- Enviaré una copia a Sirius y archivaré mi copia del original en nuestra cámara legal*.- Brian sacó otro documento de su estuche.- Una copia del testamento de los Potter para vuestro registro.

\- Eso está muy bien de tu parte, Brian.- Dijo Cornelius gratamente.- Eso ayudará a asegurar que cualquier queja pueda ser resuelta.- Frunció el ceño de nuevo.- Amelia, hay otra pregunta respecto a los muggles y el maltrato del que fueron descubiertos…

\- Lo sé.- Dijo Amelia suspirando profundamente.- Me gustaría juzgarlos pero es una imposibilidad.- Levantó una mano cuando Cornelius parecía que iba a interrumpirla.- El procedimiento para cuando encontramos una bruja o un mago criado por muggles en una situación de abuso es acudir a las autoridades muggles. Normalmente hay evidencia disponible, en este caso, la mayor parte de los abusos tomaron lugar antes del año pasado y los peores eran de cuando era un niño pequeño. Nuestras pruebas, basadas en medios mágicos no son admisibles. No hay caso a no ser que el señor Potter dé pruebas él mismo.- Ella tomó aire.- Si juzgamos a los muggles a través de _nuestro_ sistema legal, sería algo excepcional, crearía un precedente que no creo que queramos, y crearía la gran tormenta de publicidad que estamos tratando de evitar.

\- ¿Entonces dejamos que esos muggles se libren de haber maltratado a un niño mágico? ¿Un niño que debería haber sido atesorado especialmente tras acabar con Quien-Tú-Sabes perdiendo a sus padres?- Vociferó Cornelius, despotricando.

\- Podemos decir honestamente que le hemos apartado de la situación tan pronto como nos dimos cuenta de los abusos.- Amelia dijo firmemente.- Cualquier otra acción legal tendrá que llevarse a cabo con el acuerdo del señor Potter.

\- Discutiré el asunto con Sirius Black.- Sugirió Brian.- Como su tutor, Black tendrá algo que decir en esto y probablemente será él quien lo plantee con su ahijado.

Cornelius apenas parecía apaciguado y Amelia tuvo cierta simpatía, aunque ella sospechaba que la frustración de Cornelius era a raíz de su inhabilidad para explotar el capital político de los muggles maltratando al Niño-Que-Vivió y la implicación de Dumbledore, más que el ultraje que ella sentía ya que los muggles no serían castigados justificadamente por sus acciones.

\- Bueno, si eso es todo, tengo que decirle a mi cliente que ahora es el orgulloso padre de un chico de trece años.- Dijo Brian enérgicamente.

Amelia suspiró en alivio a la vez que Cornelius sonreía y asentía.

\- ¿Te veré mañana en la conferencia?- Preguntó Cornelius.

Brian se mostró de acuerdo y Amelia se levantó para irse con él. Se detuvieron fuera de la oficina de Amelia y ella evitó que él se fuera poniendo una mano en su hombro, queriendo llegar hasta el final de las sospechas que se habían originado durante la discusión. Invocó una burbuja de privacidad* y lo miró directamente.

\- Brian, ¿Estaría en lo correcto al decir que el primer nombre de Lord Black es Sirius?

Brian le sonrió gentilmente.- Me temo que no puedo divulgar la identidad de Lord Black.

Amelia bufó y supo que estaba en lo correcto.

\- Lo que voy a decir.- Dijo Brian algo titubeante.- es que hay una buena razón del por qué la Casa de los Black ha sido siempre conocida por su astucia, e independientemente de la inocencia de Sirius Black, él sigue siendo alguien a quien es mejor no enfadar.

\- Él se dio cuenta que su ahijado estaba siendo tratado de forma negligente cuando lo vio en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?- Pensó Amelia en voz alta.

Si, pensó decididamente, Sirius Black había visto a su ahijado, hambriento de cariño y afecto por todo lo que él era*, un buen chico, y él lo había _sabido_. Y él no podía hacer nada, no como un fugitivo, pero como Lord Black… que él hubiera tomado los medios que tenía e ideara una manera para limpiar su nombre, todo para proteger a su ahijado, la impresionó nuevamente y la hizo sentir más segura de que su decisión de otorgarle la custodia había sido la correcta.

Brian le sonrió de nuevo e inclinó su sombrero mientras se disponía a irse.- Creo que Lord Black va a cambiar algunas cosas.

Amelia deshizo la burbuja y le devolvió la sonrisa.- Dígale a su cliente que estaré esperándolo.

o-O-o

Harry terminó de lavar las patatas asadas y las colocó en la encimera para ser picadas antes de ser puestas en el microondas. La cena eran pechugas de pollo al vapor (ya cocinadas por su tía hasta resecarse), una ensalada (Harry ya la había preparado) y las patatas. No eran su comida habitual y estaban solamente en el menú porque Dudley estaba a dieta.

Sus familiares habían sido sorprendentemente educados desde que él había vuelto. Creía que tenía que ver en parte por su historia sobre su padrino asesino de masas durante su trayecto desde la estación hasta casa, pero al pasar los días, pensó que era por algo más. Entonces hubo una visita sorpresa de los policías magicos o algo así, Amelia Bones y Alastor Moody. Todavía estaba un poco molesto de que su tía no le hubiera avisado hasta que fue a buscarlo al jardín. El esperaba, _esperaba_ , que eso significara que Sirius iba a tener un juicio o ser declarado inocente porque entonces…

Frenó sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera completarlos. No iba a tener esperanzas otra vez de que podría irse a vivir con Sirius, con alguien que realmente lo _quisiera_. Aunque, en retrospectiva, se preguntaba si Sirius lo _quiso_ … el hombre había parecido de alguna manera sorprendido cuando Harry había estado de acuerdo en ir a vivir con él. Pero entonces vino la carta que había recibido en Hogwarts (Confirmando que Sirius estaba a salvo, y Harry estuvo más que molesto de que el Director le previniera de contestar) y entonces recibió otra el día después que llegó a casa (un 'Espero que estés bien' que Harry _había_ contestado usando la misma lechuza que Sirius había enviado), y otra (un 'Me alegro que estés bien, no te preocupes por mí'). Para un padrino fugitivo, no era una demostración tan mala de preocupación, y era mucho más de lo que Harry podía acordarse de recibir de nadie más exceptuando a sus amigos.

Lo que había sido una grata sorpresa era que su ex-profesor, Remus Lupin le había enviado también una nota amable dándole la bienvenida a Harry por el regreso de las vacaciones, asegurándole que había encontrado un trabajo interesante y alentó a Harry a que se mantuviera en contacto. Harry había enviado una respuesta prontamente con la lechuza majestuosa que había traído la carta de Remus. Había además enviado una nota a Remus después de que Moody y Bones lo hubieran entrevistado y pidió más historias sobre su padre, pero no había habido respuesta y Hedwig no había vuelto. Eso no significaba que no hubiera respuesta, se tranquilizó Harry. Remus había dicho de estar en contacto y con Sirius fuera del país…

Por supuesto, Remus no había contactado realmente con Harry por la mayor parte de su vida y Harry tuvo la impresión de que se le había escapado decirle de su amistad con su padre por accidente. Ellos realmente no habían tenido oportunidad para hablar de ello y no era algo que Harry quisiera traer a colación en una carta. Pero eso significaba que no confiaba en que Remus le respondiera de la misma manera en la que confiaba lo haría Sirius. Aunque incluso su confianza en Sirius se debatía probablemente en el pensamiento de que, dada la opción, Sirius seguiría a la caza de la rata en lugar de quedarse al lado de Harry.

Harry sacudió sus inseguridades no queriendo regodearse en ellas. Sirius había escrito; Remus había escrito. Él tenía gente a la que les importaba al menos. Su mandíbula se contrajo en una mueca de terquedad que tanto Sirius como Remus hubieran reconocido al instante aunque Harry no lo supiera.

Su mente volvió a viajar a través de su tercer año en Hogwarts de forma ociosa mientras él preparaba las patatas. Había sido un año extraño con los dementores y Sirius. Mejor que sus primeros dos años, sin Voldemort al que enfrentarse, pero raro en otras cosas. En realidad le debía una a Hermione por ayudarlo a rescatar a Sirius. Se sonrojó al recordar lo imbécil que había sido con ella sobre la Saeta de Fuego. Sí, eso le había provocado estar enfadado pero… ella lo hizo con buena intención. Si sólo no lo hubiera hecho a sus espaldas…

Ron no había ayudado con su enfado sobre el tema tampoco. Y entonces Ron había estado constantemente discutiendo con Hermione sobre Crookshanks y la rata todo el año. Harry había pasado la mayoría del tiempo sintiéndose como si le estuvieran jalándolo entre ellos y estuviera forzado a elegir constantemente.

Ron había sido el primer amigo de Harry de su misma edad y Harry sabía que su gran fijación con Ron era principalmente por eso. Y Ron era divertido y leal, si te apegabas a sus creencias y prejuicios, sorprendentemente listo a su manera bajo esa pereza que incluso Harry pudo ver. Pero en consideración al año anterior, Harry había notado que había dejado que Ron decidiera muchas cosas de su amistad, cosas como estar molesto con Hermione, con quién hablaba fuera de clases, y sus asignaturas, como escoger la horrible clase de Adivinación porque era fácil.

Quizá podría intentar ser más independiente de su primer amigo, consideró Harry; Él confiaba en que Ron no lo iba a abandonar porque Harry hiciera unas pocas decisiones por sí mismo, como abandonar Adivinación, así no tendría que escuchar acerca de cómo iba a morir cada semana, y tomar otra asignatura diferente, quizá Runas Antiguas o Aritmancia. Debería enviarle una nota a la profesora McGonagall y preguntar si era posible. Hermione probablemente apreciaría que él escogiera una de las asignaturas en las que ella estaba interesada.

Y se lo debía a ella.

Además, Hermione era su segunda amiga más cercana y en realidad Harry no tenía idea de cómo hubiera superado sus estudios en los últimos tres años sin ella. Sin mencionar las trampas custodiando la Piedra Filosofal; o sin mencionar averiguar que era un basilisco lo que estaba petrificando a la gente; o sin mencionar rescatar a Sirius. Realmente era increíblemente lista. Debería apreciarla más incluso si su carácter mandón lo aburría o enfadaba algunas veces. Él podría intentar ser un mejor amigo para ella.

No le importaría hacer más amigos, pensó Harry de forma ausente. Oh, a él le gustaba pensar que era amigable con la mayoría en Gryffindor (Cuando ellos no lo consideraban el heredero de Slytherin) y él tenía compañeros al menos en el equipo de quidditch, especialmente Fred y George, y sus compañeros de cuarto. Pero él sabía que no era la persona más fácil con la que ser _amigos_ entre su fama no deseada y los problemas que parecían perseguirle a todos lados. Al menos Ron y Hermione habían estado a su lado en lo bueno y en lo malo. La calidad era más importante que la cantidad, determinó Harry, pero aún… uno o dos personas más para pasar el rato no estaría mal.

Antes de que pudiera poner en marcha el microondas, el teléfono sonó. Harry no se molestó, su tarea era la cena y era más importante que valorar los pormenores de su vida y era mejor no despistarse con ella, sin mencionar que la llamada era improbable que fuera para él. Pudo oír a su tía responder, su voz estridente saliendo del pasillo.

Se encontró pensando en la entrevista con Moody y Bones. Bones había sido agradable; estricta pero amable. Le recordaba un poco a McGonagall. Moddy, pensó, había sido jodidamente brillante. No había hecho un espectáculo al ver las cerraduras en la puerta de la patética habitación que Harry tenía. Más importante, le había contado historias de su padre. No podía creer que su padre había sido un Auror especial. Se preguntó qué carrera había elegido su madre. Le preguntaría a Sirius o Remus; preguntarle a su tía sería dar pie a meterse en problemas.

Hablando de ella, de repente asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta de la cocina.

\- Deja eso y ve a guardar todas tus cosas en ese baúl tuyo.- Gritó Petunia.- Te lo explicaré por el camino.

Pensando que sería de la cena, Harry gruño para sí mismo y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. No se le había negado el almuerzo pero el magro sándwich y la manzana se lo había comido hace horas y su desayuno había sido mínimo, un cuarto de pomelo. Metió sus cosas en su baúl con rapidez; apenas había deshecho su maleta. Cogió la jaula de Hedwig, ella lo encontraría donde quiera que fuese. Forcejeó con su carga bajando las escaleras y fue dirigido rápidamente por su tía hacia el coche.

Él puso su baúl y la jaula en el maletero, y había acabado de cerrar éste cuando su tía salió de la casa.

Betty Doon la saludó desde el otro lado de la calle y se acercó corriendo.- ¿Qué ocurre Petunia? ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

\- Emergencia familiar.- Dijo Petunia bruscamente, poniendo las llaves dentro de su bolso de mano.

\- Oh pobrecita.- dijo Betty, sus ojos brillaron con alegría al tener más bien algo para chismorrear que por preocupación genuina.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Petunia sacudió su cabeza.- Gracias de todas formas, Betty. Debemos irnos.- Arponeó a Harry con la mirada.- Métete en el coche y nada de tus disparates.

Harry caminó alrededor del coche y se metió en el asiento trasero, en realidad él no tenía permitido ir delante. Esperó hasta que su tía se metiera en el asiento del conductor y se pusiera el cinturón antes de que él se aclarara la garganta de forma nerviosa.

\- Um, ¿Si esto es sobre la tía Marge quizá debería quedarme aquí?- Ofreció Harry. No podía pensar en otra familia que ellos tuvieran que posiblemente hubiera tenido una emergencia.

\- Esto no es por tu tía Marge.- Dijo Petunia.- Ahora estate callado. Necesito concentrarme para conducir.- Ella raramente conducía, normalmente prefería que su tío llevara esa responsabilidad.

Harry pensó en preguntar qué estaba pasando de nuevo pero decidió que probablemente era mejor estar en silencio. Salieron de Little Whinging y tomaron la carretera principal hacia Greater Whinging, la ciudad vecina que era más concurrente. Su tía siempre había querido vivir ahí. Tomaron otro cruce, y luego otro. Pasaron a través del centro de Greater Whinging y se dirigieron hacia las afueras. Al final de un largo camino sinuoso, su tía giró a la izquierda a través de un camino sombreado con viejos árboles grandes de gruesas ramas llenas de hojas verdes y brillantes. Aparcaron en la entrada de una casa grande.

Petunia le ordenó salir. Harry fue a por su equipaje. No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando y mantener la calma parecía una buena estrategia.

La gran puerta verde de la entrada se abrió y Harry se congeló al ver a Remus.

\- ¡Ah, bien! Estás aquí.- Remus le hizo un gesto con la mano.- Deja el equipaje, Harry. Ya lo recogerán.

Harry obedientemente dejó la jaula de Hedwig y su baúl en el maletero.- Uh, profesor Lupin…

\- Remus, por favor, Harry.- Lupin le sonrió.- Entra y te explicaré todo.

Petunia hizo pasar a Harry por delante de ella al interior de la casa.

\- La habitación de enfrente a la derecha, Harry, si no te importa.- Remus señaló a la puerta abierta.

Harry entró a un confortable salón. Era recargado pero se adecuaba al gusto de su tía perfectamente.

\- Tu tía y yo pensamos que te gustaría ayudarme a cuidar de un perro*, Harry.- Ofreció Remus mientras Harry abrió su boca para demandar una explicación.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto y luego miró a su tía. ¿Cuidar de un perro? ¿Eso significaba que ellos iban a pasar el verano con Sirius? Su boca se cerró.- ¿En serio?

\- En serio.- Remus le sonrió.- Sólo tengo que aclarar un par de cosas con tu tía y entonces nos iremos.- Cogió unos documentos de la mesita de café.- Sólo necesito que firmes estos, Petunia.

Petunia sorbió por la nariz, ignorando la pluma que Remus le ofrecía y sacando un bolígrafo de su bolso. Rápidamente firmó los papeles.

Remus los distribuyó en dos montones y le extendió uno.- Estas son tus copias. Harry y yo usaremos esta habitación por otros diez minutos y después nos iremos por nuestro camino. Debes recoger al resto de tu familia y permanecer aquí hasta que vuestras cosas sean trasladadas aquí mágicamente por nuestro elfo doméstico mañana.

\- Muy bien.- Dijo Petunia. Le echó una mirada a Harry y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Tía Petunia.- Dijo Harry impulsivamente.- gracias.- El realmente lo pensaba. No sabía cómo Remus (y, o Sirius) la habían convencido pero apreciaba que estuviera de acuerdo.

Ella se paró en el marco de la puerta y le miró con una expresión extraña.- Estarás mejor con los de tu propia clase.- dirigió una mirada a Remus y casi parecía que iba a decir algo más pero si lo hizo, lo pensó mejor y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Bien.- Remus sacó su varita.- mantente quieto un momento, sólo necesito comprobar… sí, aquí está; un hechizo de rastreo.- sacó a un ratón de su bolsillo, golpeó a Harry con su varita y luego al ratón.- ¡Kreacher!

Un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación y Harry dio un paso atrás sorprendido.- Kreacher, ¿Podrías llevarte este ratón a… no sé... York, y dejarlo ahí, por favor?- Preguntó Remus educadamente.

Kreacher asintió firmemente, tomó el ratón y desapareció de nuevo.

\- Correcto. Ahora, Kreacher ya ha enviado la jaula de Hedwig y tu baúl allí, así que solo quedamos nosotros.- Remus le sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció un trozo de pergamino en blanco.

Tan pronto como Harry lo tocó, unas palabras fueron apareciendo, desplazándose sobre el pergamino. " _El Sr. Canuto invita a Harry Potter al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_ "

\- Ahora, guarda la dirección fijamente en tu mente, Harry.- Dijo Remus. Sacó un juguete masticable para perros.- Agarra el juguete. Es algo llamado traslador y nos llevará a esa dirección cuando diga el código de activación.

Harry lo hizo, repitiendo la dirección silenciosamente en su cabeza.

Remus le sonrió de nuevo.- Canuto.

El mundo que les rodeaba desapareció y Harry sintió que su estómago se sacudía como si algo tirara de él. Su aterrizaje fue horrible, terminó hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

\- ¡Harry!- La voz preocupada de Sirius hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Estoy bien.- Reclamó Harry mientras su padrino le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

Cuando Sirius lo examinó rápidamente, Harry no pudo obviar que tan diferente se veía Sirius; Su pelo estaba cortado, su vello facial perfectamente arreglado, tenía ropa limpia y parecía que hubiera cogido algo de peso. Todavía quedaba rastro de su paso por Azkaban en sus ojos grises y sus pómulos afilados pero se veía mejor, mucho mejor. Sirius vaciló por un momento antes de atraerlo en un abrazo.

Harry se tensó antes de devolverlo, dejando que el afecto genuino del hombre mayor le inundara.- No puedo creer que estoy aquí.

\- No podíamos decírtelo por si las cosas no iban según el plan; No quería darte esperanzas y que luego te decepcionaras.- Se disculpó Sirius. Frotó la espalada de Harry rápidamente y se alejó, pero mantuvo su brazo rodeando los hombros de Harry.

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación ansiosamente notando el escudo de la pared y los muebles funcionales de lo que parecía ser un recibidor con flu.- ¿Es ésta tu casa?

\- Si, bueno, el de mi familia en verdad.- Explicó Sirius.- Conocida también como la Residencia Londinense de la Casa de los Black.

\- La casa está bajo un Fidelius.- Explicó Remus, haciendo un gesto ausente con el juguete para perros que aún sostenía.- Así Sirius puede esconderse sin que nadie sepa dónde está.

Sirius guió a Harry hacia el sofá y lo hizo sentarse empujándolo de forma gentil.- Mi familia y yo no nos llevábamos bien porque ellos eran seguidores de las Artes Oscuras y se apegaron a los ideales sangrepura. La mayor parte de mis primos y mi difunto hermano menor siguieron a Voldemort.- Se sentó al lado de Harry y Remus se sentó frente a ellos en una silla que parecía cómoda.- De todas formas, heredé el titulo familiar, riqueza y estatus cuando mi abuelo murió, pero obviamente estaba en Azkaban y cuando escapé, no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Pero me di cuenta cuando me ayudaste a escapar de Hogwarts que debería tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar mi herencia y así podría hacer cosas como contratar a un abogado y.- Sirius meneó sus cejas.- Limpiar mi nombre.

\- Me hicieron una entrevista pero ellos no me iban a decir nada.- Harry no pudo evitar la oleada de esperanza que se precipitó a través de él.- ¿Has…? ¿Estás…?

-Sip.- Sirius le sonrió ampliamente de vuelta.- A partir de esta noche soy un hombre inocente según el Ministerio.

\- Será anunciado mañana.- Añadió Remus.- Perdón total y compensación. Colagusano se verá siendo un hombre buscado.

\- ¡Eso es genial!- Dijo Harry y trató de ignorar los nervios de su estómago mientras su boca se secaba. Y era genial: Sirius era libre y eso era fantástico pero… pero quizá Sirius no hablaba enserio cuando le ofreció vivir con él si los arreglos habían sido hechos para el verano, así que…

\- La otra cosa.- Dijo Sirius bruscamente, con los ojos clavados en Harry como si le hubiera leído la mente.- Es que espero que sigas queriendo venir a vivir conmigo porque, uh, conseguimos que el Ministerio y tu querida tía estuvieran de acuerdo con que, um, a partir de esta noche sea tu tutor.

Harry miró fijamente a los ojos ansiosos de su padrino- ¿Lo eres?- Apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras, su pecho se había contraído y pensó que podría no ser capaz de respirar. ¿Sirius realmente le quería*?

\- Lo soy.- Sirius confirmó con confianza.- Remus tiene los documentos si necesitas pruebas. Así que, ¿Vives conmigo?- Le dio un codazo suave al hombro de Harry.- ¿Eso está bien para ti? Porque, por mucho que quiera que vivas conmigo, yo realmente, realmente, quiero que estés de acuerdo con esto también.

Él asintió rápidamente.- Esto es…es….- _Todo lo que él siempre había soñado cuando estaba en su alacena._

Harry sintió su garganta cerrarse y a sus ojos hormiguear con las repentinas lágrimas. Sirius lo quería. Estaba libre de los Dursleys y podía vivir con Sirius quien realmente lo _quería,_ se preocupó lo suficiente por él, quizá incluso lo _amaba_ lo suficiente como para organizarlo todo para ser el tutor de Harry, quien no tendría que huir y dejar a Harry sólo otra vez… Harry no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, sus emociones se desencadenaron y su magia respondió, estallando y sacudiendo los adornos.

Sirius lo atrajo en otro abrazo y Harry se puso rígido de nuevo antes de dejarse llevar, tratando fuertemente de no llorar mientras se apretaba contra la desconocida sensación de calidez y seguridad de alguien, una persona parecida a un padre, abrazándolo.

\- Todo está bien, Cornamentita.- Susurró Sirius.- Déjalo salir, te tengo.

Y Harry sintió el primer sollozo saliendo de él bruscamente antes de rendirse y ceder a la necesidad de llorar.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (1):

Obliviada*: Persona que ha caído bajo el efecto del encantamiento 'Obliviate'.

Equipo de Reversiones*: (Reversal Squat) es el que (según se entiende del contexto) realiza las tareas de 'limpieza' tras alguna investigación o accidente mágico que haya implicado el uso de magia en presencia de muggles, de modo que todo quede igual de normal a como había estado antes de cualquier actividad mágica.

OOM*: Abreviatura para la Oficina de Orfandad Mágica

Darse cuerda*: Es una expresión para referirse a cuando una persona se dispone a hablar ella sola sin parar durante un periodo indeterminado de tiempo.

Cámara legal*: Es otra bóveda de Gringotts pero que está destinada a guardar documentos importantes, en este caso relacionados con el trabajo de Brian.

Por todo lo que él era*: Los familiares de Harry lo trataban con desdén y malos tratos por ser un mago, un 'anormal' según ellos, por lo que Harry no conocía el cariño de una figura paternal propiamente dicho, aunque conociera a Molly en las vacaciones antes de su segundo año.

Burbuja de privacidad*: Creo adivinar que hace alusión al encantamiento Muffliato, que crea un campo que impide a las personas cercanas escuchar su conversación.

Regente (de una Noble Casa)*: Sinónimo para definir al Cabeza de familia/miembro principal de una Noble Casa, por lo que lo menciono aquí para evitar problemas de comprensión lectora.

Cuidar de un perro*: (dog-sitting). Esta expresión se refiere a cuando te quedas durante un tiempo en casa de alguien mientras está fuera para cuidar de su/s perro/s.

Quería*: (Wanted) Aquí Harry piensa que Sirius realmente deseaba ser su tutor, sin embargo como en español 'desear' puede implicar otras connotaciones y querer del verbo 'want' y del verbo 'love' se pueden traducir con la misma palabra aunque tengan diferentes sentidos, las diferenciaré por querer (de desear algo) y amar (de tener afecto a alguien, quererlo u amarlo) para que el texto tenga sentido cuando se usen los dos verbos a la vez, el resto de ocasiones se sabrá de forma intuitiva.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (2):

¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la primera vez que lo leí en V.O. se me salió alguna lagrimilla al final, fue emocionante para mí el traducirlo y recordar la sensación, algo como... ¡Por fín, ya están juntos, que alegría! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los lectores que han pasado por aquí, han leído, han seleccionado el fin en favoritos o follows e incluso se han tomado algo más de tiempo para comentar y mostrar su apoyo y entusiasmo, muchas gracias, me da muchos ánimos para continuar trabajando duro. Besitos grandes, que tengan una buena semana ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D


	9. Restableciendo a C&C-Ep1

***Capítulo 9*: Restableciendo a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 1**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 9*: Restableciendo* a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 1**

Tercera Parte: Restableciendo a Canuto y a Cornamentita (La broma 'Escóndete-en-una-burbuja-temporal')

 _Advertencia del capítulo: mención de abuso_

 _24 de Junio, 1994_

Sirius había sido una vez un chico de trece años y sabía que Harry, quién estaba llorando sobre su hombro cada vez más húmedo y empapado, se mortificaría tan pronto como su tormentoso llanto se detuviera. Sin embargo, sabía también que Harry necesitaba liberarse. Sirius conocía bien el shock emocional de tener a alguien que se preocupara por ti tras años diciéndote que no valías la pena. Nunca quiso que la infancia de su ahijado fuera algo parecida a la suya y eso hizo que su corazón doliera y estuviera demasiado cerca de romper a llorar él también.

Aunque ya no más Dursleys, se recordó Sirius así mismo mientras frotaba la espalda de Harry en círculos con una mano y pasaba sus dedos a través de su pelambrera negra con la otra. Harry estaba bajo su protección finalmente y Sirius se aseguraría de que el resto de la infancia de Harry fuera exactamente como debería ser: llena de afecto, felicidad, diversión, seguridad...

Dirigió su vista a Remus quien parecía devastado por el colapso de Harry, articuló con la boca que todo estaba bien y Remus asintió ligeramente, volviendose a acomodar tras haber estado suspendido en una posición incierta al borde de la silla.

Harry sorbió por la nariz y Sirius se dio cuenta que había vuelto en sí mismo.

Remus le extendió un pañuelo. Sirius se relajó y le dio a Harry el pañuelo con la tonta instrucción de sonarse la nariz. Harry siguió la orden, frotó sus mejillas húmedas y le devolvió el pañuelo distraídamente; Sirius lo desvaneció. Harry estaba sonrojado de forma notoria y estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

\- El verano antes de mi sexto año, huí de casa y terminé en la de tu padre.- Dijo Sirius de forma calmada.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia él, la curiosidad ganándole terreno a su vergüenza.

\- Tu abuelo Potter me dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que ellos me amaban y ya era parte de la familia. Tenía dieciséis años y pasé gran parte de una hora llorando sobre su hombro.- Dijo Sirius.- Así que, creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que estás en buena compañía.

Harry se sonrojó pero asintió despacio reconociendo que Sirius lo entendía.

\- Él además me dijo, justo como yo te estoy diciendo ahora, que tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para conocernos y en ciertos momentos discutiremos, o no estaremos de acuerdo en algo, y haremos o diremos cosas que pondrán a prueba nuestra paciencia el uno con el otro.- Sirius continuó, manteniendo su vista en Harry de forma decidida.- Porque los padres y sus niños lo hacen, y aunque soy nuevo en esto me considero a mí mismo ahora como un padre para ti, chiquillo.- Le empujó suavemente en el brazo.- ¿OK?

Harry asintió de nuevo.

\- Así que, vamos a hacer todas esas cosas, pero, y esto es lo importante: Siempre voy a quererte- Dijo Sirius fervientemente.- Te quise desde el momento que te sostuve en mis brazos justo después de que nacieras, y te quise cuando me ayudaste a escapar de Hogwarts y te quiero justo ahora en este instante, y siempre voy a amarte y quererte en mi vida. ¿Entiendes?

\- Y eso también va por mí, Harry.- Añadió Remus de forma suave.

Sirius pudo ver la esperanza que se encendió en los ojos de Harry a la vez que asentía de nuevo, pero también pudo ver el miedo de que esto no fuera cierto o real. Iba a tomar tiempo; se dijo Sirius. Le dio unas palmaditas a Harry en el hombro suavemente.

\- Ahora, tenemos un montón de cosas que contarte.-Dijo Sirius cambiando de tema aligerando su voz.- Pero Remus me dijo que no habías cenado, ¿Así que porque no vamos a por algo de comer?

El estómago de Harry gruñó en respuesta.

\- Comida entonces.- Declaró Remus alegremente. Se levantó, y Sirius y Harry le siguieron fuera de la sala y cruzaron el pasillo.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a Harry mirar a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.- La casa ha sido de mi familia por generaciones. Mi abuelo prefería su finca privada y odiaba Londres, así que cuando mi padre se casó con mi madre se la dio a ellos. Mi madre estaba loca, y por entonces fue recluida en la casa por mi abuelo.- A saber, después de que ella torturara a Sirius, un heredero reconocido por derecho, por negarse a seguir a Voldemort y conducirlo hacia los Potter. Pero Harry no necesitaba saber esa parte de la historia.

\- ¿Y vamos a vivir aquí?- Preguntó Harry mientras Remus los guiaba hasta el comedor.

\- Nop- Sirius llevó a Harry al asiento que estaba a la derecha del suyo mientras él se sentaba en su silla habitual en la cabecera de la mesa. Remus se sentó en el asiento a su izquierda, frente Harry.- Voy a necesitar este lugar para los negocios, tengo un asiento en el Wizengamot, así que va a estar muy concurrido a pesar del Fidelius. _Nosotros_ vamos a vivir en otro sitio.- Tocó la mesa y la comida apareció; Pastel de pastor con guisantes y zanahorias.- Come.

Harry inmediatamente empezó y algo en el estómago de Sirius se aligeró al ver a su ahijado comiendo en la mesa de una casa que le pertenecía. Tomó sus cubiertos mientras Remus le pasaba un bollito de pan a Harry.

\- Gracias, Profesor.- Dijo Harry automáticamente.

\- Profesor.- Resopló Sirius evitando reír.

Remus le dirigió una mirada.- Es Remus, Harry, o Lunático, si lo prefieres. Ya no soy tu profesor.

\- Solías llamarlo 'Louni'.- Bromeó Sirius dejándolo caer.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y una sonrisa vaciló en sus labios.- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, 'Tito Louni' para ser más exactos.- Recordó Remus con cariño.- Como eras sólo un bebé te perdonamos el fallo de pronunciación.

\- Cornamenta pensó que era hilarante.- Dijo Sirius, recordando la escena en la cocina de los Potter, James riéndose entre dientes.- Pero su cara cuando lo llamaste 'papa' por primera vez…- Sonrió viendo la expresión absorta de su ahijado.- Fue el hombre más orgulloso de este planeta ese día.

\- Me llamó por flu especialmente por eso.- Dijo Remus de acuerdo.- Por entonces habías estado llamando a tu madre 'mama' por al menos un mes y creo que tu padre estaba emocionado de que hubieras reconocido su parte en tu crianza finalmente.

Harry tomó otro trozo de su pastel.- Desearía poder recordar.

Sirius intercambió una mirada triste con Remus.- Bueno, podemos compartir nuestras memorias contigo así podrás verlo por ti mismo.

\- Y contarte un montón de historias.- Añadió Remus.- He estado guardándolas por años y finalmente tengo la oportunidad de contártelas, desde que ya no necesito permiso ni de tu tía o del Director para verte o hablar contigo abiertamente.

Algo tras los ojos de Harry se relajó y Sirius aplaudió mentalmente a su amigo por dejar saber a Harry con sencillez y de forma rápida por qué no había estado en su vida hasta la fecha.

\- Tenemos mucho que contarte, Harry.- Dijo Sirius.- Todo desde tus padres y tu herencia Potter hasta qué ocurrió después de que me salvaras en Hogwarts y hasta lo que pasó después de eso… pero no quiero saturarte con información, y me gustaría que estuvieras de acuerdo en algunas cosas que están ya en marcha, así que creo que deberíamos priorizar por esta noche, ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió y tragó lo que tenía en la boca rápidamente.- Ok.

\- Bien, como tendremos bastante tiempo en el futuro para hablarte acerca de tu madre, tu padre y tu familia, ¿Qué te parece si nos enfocamos en las cuestiones urgentes?- Sugirió Remus, sirviendo más pastel de pastor en el plato de Harry.

\- ¿Cómo que ha pasado después de lo de Hogwarts y que ha pasado luego tras eso?- Preguntó Harry, dándole sonriente las gracias a Remus.

\- Exactamente.- Dijo Sirius, sujetando su vaso y tomando un largo sorbo de agua.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto de forma lógica y empezar por lo que pasó cuando tú, Sirius, dejaste Hogwarts.- Instruyó Remus.

Sirius rodó sus ojos pero le hizo caso.- Bueno, como he dicho, antes de que me diera cuenta de que necesitaba mi herencia para arreglar las cosas, vine aquí y asumí el control de la magia familiar; eso me hace ser esencialmente Lord Black.- Retuvo la urgencia de decirle a Harry que necesitaría hacer algo similar y convertirse en Lord Potter.- Kreacher, el viejo elfo doméstico, está embelesado con la idea de restaurar la reputación familiar, así que él me ha ayudado para sacar dinero de Gringotts, hacer la compra, limpiar este lugar.- Lo que era un alivio y un shock porque él y Kreacher no habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones cuando Sirius era un niño.- Entonces Remus me envió una nota, nos vimos y estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme para apartarte de los Dursleys. Además también ha estado de acuerdo de venir a vivir con nosotros y mantenernos alejados de los problemas.

Harry dirigió una mirada satisfecha a Remus quien le sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sigue?- Se preguntó Sirius a sí mismo.- Oh, cierto, contratamos a un abogado, Brian Cutter, que es muy bueno en lo que hace. Investigó mi arresto, se encontró con que no hubo un juicio y se acercó a Fudge en nombre de Lord Black para que investigara si Sirius Black era inocente o no.

\- El Ministro sabe que Lord Black será muy poderoso políticamente cuando tome su posición en el Wizengamot, más poderoso y rico que los consejeros actuales del Ministro.- Saltó Remus.- Así que estuvo de acuerdo con la investigación, y por último con tu tutela, no queriendo molestar a un nuevo aliado en potencia.

Harry los miró a ambos con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Así que esencialmente le gastasteis una broma al Ministro para que hiciera su trabajo?

\- Si.- Dijeron a la vez Remus y Sirius sin vergüenza alguna.

\- Habrán algunos inconvenientes que tendrán que solventarse.- Admitió Remus.- Cuando sea anunciado que Sirius es Lord Black.

\- Aunque Fudge no será capaz de molestarse conmigo demasiado.- Sirius tranquilizó a Harry, sintiendo el malestar de su ahijado frente a la idea de un Ministro enfadado.- Yo soy Lord Black, la investigación de Amelia Bones limpió mi nombre, y tu tutela está basada en el reconocimiento legal de los deseos de tus padres.- Dirigió su mirada a Remus en señal de auxilio para explicar el resto de lo que había transpirado en torno a la custodia.

Remus intervino inmediatamente, suavizando su tono.- No sólo en eso, cuando Amelia Bones fue a verte a Privet Drive no estaba contenta con el estándar de atención que estuviste recibiendo por parte de tus tíos.

Un pliegue apareció en la frente de Harry y miró fijamente a su comida, avergonzado.

\- Ella apoyó el cambio de tutela, especialmente cuando hizo algunas indagaciones y se dio cuenta de que no habías recibido ninguna visita oficial para verificar tu estado.- Continuó Remus.- Sería muy vergonzoso para el Ministerio si eso saliera a la luz.

La mirada de Harry siguió fija en su plato.

Harry.- Dijo Sirius suavemente.- No sabemos exactamente qué es lo que tu tía y tu tío han hecho o no cuando estabas a su cuidado, pero nos lo podemos imaginar y sabemos que la Directora Bones creyó que podrías tener causas para presentar cargos contra ellos.

\- Eso iría por el sistema muggle.- Explicó Remus.- Sin embargo, Brian ha dicho que probablemente eso dependería de tu palabra contra la de ellos.

\- Bueno, no tienes por qué tener nada más que ver con ellos.- Declaró Sirius fieramente. Si había algún otro asunto con los Dursley él y Remus se encargarían de ello; Probablemente Remus ya que era probable que Sirius los maldijera hasta el agotamiento.

\- Tu tía cedió todo los derechos sobre ti.- Dijo Remus cuidadosamente.- a cambio de la protección de una nueva dirección para que los magos no puedan dar con ellos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ella se deshizo de mí felizmente a cambio de una casa nueva?- Se empezó a dar cuenta Harry y su rostro se volvió rojo de enfado.- Esa casa dónde estuvimos… ¿Era su nueva casa?

\- Uh, si.- Remus miró a Sirius, una señal de auxilio estaba reflejada en su cara.

\- Genial, simplemente genial.- Murmuró Harry apartando su plato. Cogió aire y se encontró con la mirada de Sirius.- Te lo pagaré de vuelta, lo prometo.

Los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron ante la propuesta.- No tienes por qué, Harry, tengo mucho dinero y, honestamente, le hubiera dado felizmente cada knut a esa mujer si eso supusiera que te iba a tener a cambio.

El término "estupefacto" se quedaba corto para describir el semblante de Harry. Sirius acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y puso una mano sobre el puño cerrado de Harry

\- Harry, entendemos si no quieres hablar acerca de lo que viviste con tu tía y tu tío. Pero quiero que mantengas dos cosas en mente; Primero, que estaremos ahí cuando estés listo para hablar de ello; Y segundo, la manera en la que ellos te trataron no fue tu culpa y lo que sea que te hayan dicho era mentira.

Harry asintió despacio.- Lo siento, es sólo…

\- Créeme, lo sé.- Dijo Sirius con sinceridad, dejando ir a Harry de forma reluctante.

\- También deberías tener en mente, Harry, que mientras la nueva casa era en cierta manera un soborno, había una razón válida en darle a tu tía una nueva dirección más allá que la de sacarte de sus garras.- Dijo Remus llevando el tema por otro camino lejos de temas delicados.- Tu madre colocó algunas protecciones de sangre muy impresionantes alrededor de la casa en Privet Drive. Ahora, éstas les mantenían a ambos a ti y a tu tía, a salvo mientras tú vivieras allí y tu magia ayudó a mantenerlas en su sitio. Sin embargo, al tú no estar por más tiempo allí…

\- Las protecciones colapsarían eventualmente.- Explicó Sirius.- Tras la discusión inicial que mantuvo Brian con tu tía, contratamos a un experto de Gringotts para que las inspeccionara con su permiso. Él dijo que con tu mudanza inmediata, además de que ya has estado en Hogwarts por la mayor parte del año, le daba de plazo alrededor de un mes antes de que las protecciones cayeran.

\- La nueva casa no tiene las protecciones de sangre pero tienen un set impresionante de protecciones de seguridad que mantendrán a los magos alejados.- Dijo Remus.

Sirius comprobó que Remus y Harry hubieran terminado con el plato principal y golpeó la mesa. Los platos desaparecieron y los postres centellearon sobre los platos nuevos frente a ellos.

Harry alcanzó una cuchara de forma entusiasta para hundirla en el helado.- Creo que estoy de acuerdo con que ellos tengan la casa.- Dijo tras su primer bocado.- No me agrada que la tengan pero… no quiero realmente que mueran y Voldemort…- Levantó su vista hacia ellos de repente.- ¿Sabéis que está vivo?

\- Sí, creo que he aprendido una gran cantidad sobre tus dos primeros años cuando estuve enseñando.- Confirmó Remus.- ¿Te encontraste con un espectro de Voldemort en tu primer año? ¿Y en tu segundo encontraste un objeto que pudo haberlo devuelto a una forma corpórea?

\- Un diario, si.- Dijo Harry.- Lucius Malfoy se lo dio a Ginny.

Sirius frunció el ceño.- La reunión familiar va a ser extraordinaria.- Dijo de forma sarcástica*. Se sacudió a sí mismo y captó la mirada interrogante de Harry.- Malfoy está casado con mi prima, Narcissa. Como los Malfoys formularon su petición de casarse dentro de nuestra familia*, los Black tenemos algo llamado primacía. Lucius está sujeto a la voluntad de Lord Black.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó el rostro de Harry y se pareció tanto a James por un segundo que el corazón de Sirius casi se detuvo.

\- Voy a tener que organizar una reunión familiar pronto para poner algunas cosas en orden. Como mi heredero, quiero que tengas una introducción en como manejamos los temas familiares.- Se forzó Sirius a continuar.- Pero eso es una discusión para otro día.

Ok.- Dijo Harry fácilmente.- Aunque sé exactamente lo que quiero hacer con Malfoy.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada reconocedora ante el tono. James había usado siempre ese tono particular para Snivellus.

\- Volviendo a Voldemort.- Dijo Sirius rápidamente.- Si, Remus y yo sabemos que está ahí fuera. Gracias a la carta que mi hermano Regulus me escribió y que Kreacher me dio cuando llegué aquí, también sabemos que hay otros objetos como el diario que también están ahí fuera y que creemos que son la razón de por qué él es un espíritu y no está completamente muerto.

\- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Harry de forma demasiado entusiasta para el gusto de Sirius.

\- _Nosotros_ no vamos a hacer nada. Remus y yo vamos a llamar la atención del Ministerio, el DMLE y el DDM sobre esta materia, y trabajaremos con ellos para localizar esos objetos y encargarnos de mandar a Voldepants de una patada al más allá.- Dijo Sirius.- _Tú_ vas a ir al colegio, estudiar, pasarlo bien y divertirte.

\- Pero…- Empezó Harry.

\- No es que yo no crea que no eres un mago capaz, Harry.- Lo tranquilizó Sirius rápidamente.- Tras rescatarme de forma increíble, ¿cómo podría pensar de otra manera? Y sé por las historias de tus hazañas que te has enfrentado a Voldemort más que ninguna otra persona viva y vivido para contarlo. Pero, Harry, y es un gran 'pero', no deberías haber tenido que enfrentarlo. Tenías once y doce años y deberías haber estado pensando en gastar bromas y divertirte y no en cómo sobrevivir a un basilisco o a un profesor poseído. Los adultos en torno a ti deberían haber hecho mucho más para protegerte; Y voy a cruzar unas palabras con Dumbledore créeme; Ahora estás bajo mi protección. Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para asegurarme de que estás a salvo, y eso significa asegurarse de que Voldemort o lo que tenga que ver con él no se acerque a más de cien millas de ti.

Su corazón estaba acelerado al finalizar su discurso.

Harry le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Como puedes ver, tu padrino se siente bastante conmovido respecto a ese tema.- Dijo Remus amablemente.

\- No quiero que nada os pase.- Dejó escapar Harry- A ninguno de vosotros.

\- Tampoco nosotros, ni tampoco queremos que nada te pase a _ti_.- Respondió Remus mientras Sirius luchaba para hacer desaparecer el nudo de su garganta.- Por lo cual Sirius y yo vamos a involucrar a las personas que deberían localizar y combatir a Voldemort; Es decir no nosotros. He pensado que seríamos más bien algo como…

\- Jefes de pista.- Ofreció Sirius.

\- Iba a decir Generales.- Contrarrestó Remus.- Un Jefe de pista está a cargo de un circo.

\- Bueno, eso es el Ministerio, el DMLE y el DDM.- señaló Sirius secamente.- Son un poco como un circo.

Una genuina risita contenida procedente de Harry hizo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius sólo para volver a desaparecer por lo que su ahijado preguntó al momento siguiente.

\- ¿Qué hay del Director?- Harry meneó su cuchara.- Él podría ayudar.

Sirius gruñó antes de poder evitarlo.

\- Lo que Sirius está tratando de decir es que mientras que nosotros pensamos que el Director es un gran mago a quien debemos mucho.- Dijo Remus de forma diplomática.- tenemos algunas inquietudes acerca de las decisiones que ha tomado.

Harry frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué decisiones?

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada preocupada; Ninguno de ellos quería desilusionar a Harry acerca de una figura adulta de autoridad, alguien a que él respetaba, pero también necesitaban que Harry empezara a cuestionar las motivaciones y acciones de su Director.

\- Harry, tú juegas al ajedrez ¿verdad?- Preguntó Remus, depositando su cuchara en la mesa.

\- Sí.

Por su respuesta tentativa, Harry se estaba preguntando a dónde quería llegar Remus con esa pregunta; Sirius se estaba preguntando eso mismo.

\- Imagina que el tablero de ajedrez es el mundo mágico. En un lado del tablero está Voldemort.- Remus gesticuló con su varita y la pieza de un rey negro surgió sobre la mesa del comedor.- En el otro, el Líder de la Luz, Albus Dumbledore.- Una pieza de un rey blanco apareció.

Sirius estaba seguro de que Remus había sido un profesor brillante; Harry estaba prestando atención, su frente arrugándose en concentración.

\- Pero hay muchas piezas en un tablero.- Un tercer gesto hizo aparecer el tablero.- Algunas personas en el mundo mágico pueden ser importantes como los caballos, torres, alfiles y reinas.- Las piezas aparecieron llenando los huecos.- El Ministerio de Magia puede ser una de esas piezas, por ejemplo. Y yo creo que tú, Harry, serías probablemente una de las piezas más importantes. Algunos de nosotros sin embargo podríamos ser meramente…peones.

Esa palabra le impactó con la fuerza de una bludger mientras las piezas menores aparecían. Sirius podía ver el estremecimiento interno de Harry tan claramente como si le hubiera sacudido el cuerpo entero.

\- Ahora, ¿Cuál es la primera lección que aprendiste acerca del ajedrez?- Preguntó Remus suavemente.

Una serie de emociones surcaron el rostro de Harry pero elevó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Remus valientemente.- Que puede que necesites sacrificar una pieza.

\- Y puede que arriesgar otras.- Remus hizo un gesto hacia el tablero transformándolo en un juego a mitad de partida.- Mira, tu torre está en riesgo porque has decidido proteger a tu caballo. Ahora, recuerda que el mundo mágico es nuestro tablero, así que Albus está arriesgando a su torre, vamos a decir que es Sirius, porque él ha decidido proteger a su caballo, vamos a pretender que eres tú. ¿Crees que Sirius se opondría a esa decisión?

Harry lanzó una mirada a Sirius.- ¿No?

\- No.- Recalcó Sirius inmediatamente.- En teoría, no tengo problema siendo puesto en riesgo si eso significa que estás a salvo.

Harry parecía como si quisiera discutir ese punto pero Remus volvió a hablar.

\- Sólo que Albus no le pregunta a Sirius porque Sirius es sólo una pieza de ajedrez y Albus tiene control sobre su lado del tablero, aunque la decisión que tomó; No ofrecer a Sirius su protección personal para que Sirius pueda tener un juicio pero permita que Sirius escape, significa que Sirius no consigue limpiar su nombre y que permanece huyendo como un fugitivo y tú sigues atascado con los Dursleys.

Harry frunció fuertemente el ceño mientras absorbía las palabras de Remus.

\- Pero digamos que había un movimiento diferente que pudo haber conservado las dos piezas a salvo.- Remus hizo otro movimiento con su varita y las piezas cambiaron a posiciones seguras.- Con este movimiento; Ofreciendo protección personal a Sirius del Jefe del Wizengamot hasta que Sirius sea interrogado bajo veritaserum, Sirius es un hombre libre para tener tu tutela y tú eres liberado de los Dursley. Sin embargo, ese movimiento significa que el juego entero es un poco más difícil.

Harry miró a Sirius de forma cautelosa.- ¿Él realmente podía haberte puesto bajo su protección personal?

\- Sí, podía.- Respondió Sirius de forma calmada.- pero sin duda hubiera creado dificultades entre él y Fudge políticamente, y potencialmente podrían haber repercusiones para la legislación frente al Wizengamot o para cosas que Dumbledore necesitara que Fudge hiciera como Ministro.- Apuntó al helado de Harry e hizo que su ahijado siguiera comiendo de nuevo.- Para seguir con la línea del ajedrez, él estaba probablemente pensando varios movimientos por delante con su última jugada en mente cuando llegó a la decisión de no ofrecerme protección.

\- Ron dice que necesito pensar más por delante cuando juego.- Comentó Harry, revolviendo la crema espesa en la que su helado se había convertido.- Él dice que cuando veo a una pieza en peligro la muevo automáticamente para salvarla sin pensar en el resto de ellas.

\- Entonces, creo que sabemos que movimiento hubieras escogido si _tú_ estuvieras controlando el tablero.- Continuó Remus.

\- Ese.- Admitió Harry.

\- Por su puesto lo hubieras hecho tú, Sirius y yo.- Dijo Remus alegremente, estando de acuerdo.- Pero ninguno de nosotros tenemos el control del tablero, nosotros somos…

\- Una pieza de ajedrez.- Dijo Harry disgustado.

Remus aclaró su gargante, algo mortificado,- Ah, bueno, sí, pero no quiero decir que en la vida real Albus te considere a _ti_ o a alguno de nosotros con la misma fría objetividad que tendría una pieza de ajedrez actual. A él le importas, Harry, no olvides que en ambos movimientos hemos hablado acerca de que está protegiéndote a _ti_. Y estoy seguro que en la vida real las decisiones que él hace le pesan.

Sirius no estaba muy seguro acerca de eso pero apreció que Remus quisiera tranquilizar a Harry de que a Dumbledore le importaba él, especialmente desde que Harry creía que pocas personas en su vida se preocupaban por él.

\- Sin embargo, cuando Sirius y yo nos vimos y hablamos, nos dimos cuenta de que Albus ha tomado bastantes decisiones como ésta.- Remus hizo un gesto hacia el tablero que volvió a la jugada anterior.- decisiones que en la superficie son bien intencionadas pero frustrantes para las piezas de ajedrez, uh, las personas involucradas.

\- Y realmente injusto si él está decidiendo sin preguntarles lo que ellos quieren.- Interpuso Harry fieramente.

\- Exactamente. Así que Sirius siendo Sirius, o debería decir Canuto, decidió amotinarse y tomar el control de todo el juego.- Remus hizo un gesto hacia la pieza de ajedrez y la torre se convirtió en un perro pequeño que empezó a correr alrededor del tablero ladrando a las otras piezas forzándolas a que volvieran de vuelta a la jugada preferida.

Harry emitió una breve risa a la vista de sus payasadas. Sirius estaba satisfecho de que Remus hubiera encontrado una manera de aligerar el ambiente.

Remus esperó otro momento y entonces devolvió al perro a su forma original.- Y ahora estamos decidiendo los movimientos en lugar de Albus.

Hubo un silencio y Sirius casi podía ver los engranajes de la cabeza de Harry girando mientras tomaba en consideración lo que ellos le habían dicho.

\- Así que, ¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Sirius impacientemente.

\- Creo que odio el ajedrez.- Harry frunció la nariz mientras Sirius se carcajeó de risa de forma apreciativa.- Pero creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Quiero decir, creo que el Director aún podría ayudar con el tema de Voldemort pero puedo entender lo de querer tomar vuestras propias decisiones.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Hablando de lo cual.- Dijo Harry astutamente.- Sé que no queréis que esté involucrado, y entiendo eso.- Dijo rápidamente.- Es sólo que…

. No estás seguro de que Voldemort te deje en paz.- Terminó Remus.

\- Pregunté al Director por qué Voldemort estaba tan interesado en mí tras el primer año.- Harry lamió su cuchara.- Él dijo que me lo diría cuando fuera mayor. Quizá debería preguntárselo de nuevo.

Sirius estaba dudando entre querer mantener a Harry fuera de eso y no querer mentirle a su ahijado totalmente. Capituló ante la necesidad de ser honesto.- Creemos que hay una profecía involucrada y necesitaremos investigarlo con el Departamento de Misterios.

Harry lo miró ansiosamente.- ¿Nosotros?

\- Si, nosotros.- Concedió Sirius.- Mira, si fuera por mí tú no estarías en ningún lugar cerca de la lucha contra Voldepants hasta que fueras mayor de edad, y estuvieras entrenado y cubierto en varias capas de piel de dragón y quizás varias capas más de barreras corporales protectoras y posiblemente un dragón o dos, pero… como tú dices, es obvio que él tiene interés en ti.- Hizo una mueca.- Así que, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Su ahijado se animó considerablemente.

\- Remus y yo nos encargaremos de la búsqueda de esos objetos con la ayuda de otros, la cual puede incluir o no a tu Director.- Dijo Sirius, levantando una mano antes de que Harry pudiera discutir.- pero te mantendremos al corriente* y ayudarás a investigar si hay realmente una profecía.

Harry sonrió contento.

\- Además empezarás a aprender algo llamado Oclumancia para ayudarnos a mantener estos asuntos en secreto y te entrenaremos en magia defensiva, de forma que si terminas enfrentándote a Voldepants de nuevo, tendrás algunos trucos bajo la manga.- Sirius trató de sonar paternal. Sirius se figuró que Remus estaría intentando no reírse de él.- ¿Qué tal suena eso?

Harry le sonrió y Sirius no pudo evitar la cálida afluencia de afecto que surgió en respuesta.

\- Ésta es la manera en la que quiero que esto funcione, Harry.- Admitió Sirius.- Hablamos, y juntos nos ponemos de acuerdo en lo que queremos hacer. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me gusta la idea de tener voz en esto*.- Admitió Harry. Sus ojos brillaron de forma traviesa.- Creo que es como dijiste sobre Dumbledore. Es algo frustrante si la gente hace decisiones por ti sin preguntar lo que tú quieres.

Sirius inclinó su cabeza ante su reconocido éxito por su anterior postura del tipo 'Tú-te-quedaras-fuera-de-esto'. Sonrió de forma maliciosa por su parte.- Estoy contento de que quieras involucrarte porque la otra cosa que usaremos para combatir a Voldemort es la política.

Una expresión de desconcierto cruzó el rostro de Harry.- ¿Política?

\- Necesitamos asegurarnos que sus seguidores o las personas que siguen su agenda no tengan poder político para ayudarle.- Dijo Remus.- lo que significa construir alianzas con las otras Nobles y Ancestrales familias.

\- Y necesitamos cortar su acceso monetario.- Añadió Sirius, empuñando su propia cuchara en el aire como si fuera una espada.

\- Uh, quizás dejaré esto para vosotros.- Sugirió Harry.

Sirius le sonrió de forma satisfecha y Harry inclinó su cabeza al reconocer que un punto había sido anotado por su padrino.

\- En realidad, necesitarás involucrarte en la política. Los Potter son una Noble y Ancestral familia, y tú personalmente tienes el potencial de tener mucha influencia política a causa de tu fama, no importa cuanto pueda disgustarte la idea.- Se compadeció Sirius.- Lo añadiremos a tu entrenamiento.

Harry suspiró miserablemente.- Supongo.

Pero no esta noche.- Añadió Sirius.- Probablemente deberíamos discutir qué es lo que va a pasar en el futuro inmediato.

Harry se animó.

\- Así que, lo primero es lo primero.- Dijo Sirius, los nervios atacándolo de nuevo.- como parte del trato para conseguir la custodia, accedí a que debía someterme a tratamiento médico.

Su ahijado se vio preocupado y alarmado.

\- Estoy bien.- Se apresuró Sirius para tranquilizarlo.- Pero he sido expuesto a los dementores por un largo tiempo en Azkaban y estuve alimentándome de sobras de basura como un fugitivo por un año, así que no puedo decir que esté necesariamente en desacuerdo en hacerme unas pruebas.

\- ¿Pero en serio estás bien?- Preguntó Harry, soltando su cuchara dentro del bol.

\- En serio.- Dijo Sirius firmemente. Y lo estaba, si, sus emociones aún seguían inestables, su mente a veces se nublaba y todavía no había recuperado su fortaleza física por completo, pero él estaba _OK_.- Podría estar mejor.- Se permitió decir.- y estoy preocupado sobre tu exposición a los dementores así que he organizado para nosotros un viaje a los Estados Unidos, al 'Valley Clinic'*.

Harry se retorció he hizo una mueca.

\- Supongo.- Continuó Sirius como si no hubiera notado la respuesta silenciosa de Harry.- que entraremos, nos harán unas pruebas y luego tendremos unas pequeñas vacaciones mientras me hacen tomar algunas pociones nutritivas.

\- ¿Unas vacaciones?- Harry paró de retorcerse y empezó a mostrarse interesado.

\- Hmm, hmm.- Asintió Sirius, terminando su helado y apartando hacia un lado su bol.- Según tengo entendido por el diario de mi tío Alphard, hay mucho espacio para volar, una piscina y algunas rutas de senderismo muy buenas.

\- ¿Volar?

Sirius forcejeó para no sonreír ante la expresión esperanzada de Harry; no podía mirar a Remus porque se figuraba que los dos romperían a reír si lo hacía.- Si, ¿Así que, que tal eso?

\- Me gustaría ir de vacaciones.- Admitió Harry tímidamente.

\- Bien, bueno, está arreglado entonces. Nos iremos sólo por una semana según el transcurso normal pero la clínica está dentro de una burbuja temporal para proveer a la gente con tanto tiempo como necesiten para recuperarse, así que probablemente estaremos algo más de tiempo que eso.- Dijo Sirius alegremente.- Deberíamos hablar acerca de los disfraces.

\- ¿Disfraces?- Repitió Harry cautelosamente, desviándose del tema de por qué podría tomar más de una semana para ellos recuperarse y de toda esa magia complicada de la burbuja temporal como Sirius se había propuesto.

Remus se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.- Como habéis señalado, Voldemort tiene interés en ti. Una de las razones por las que Albus te puso junto con tus familiares muggles donde estaban las protecciones de sangre colocadas por tu madre. Ahora estás a salvo aquí pero necesitamos asegurarnos que estés seguro cuando viajen.

\- Iremos por medios muggles.- Dijo Sirius alegremente.- Nunca he estado en un avión antes.

\- Ni yo tampoco.- La cara de Harry se encendió con excitación.- ¿Y crees que deberíamos disfrazarnos también?

\- Tenemos dos opciones para ti, Harry.- Remus dio una palmada sobre la mesa en la superficie de la mesa pulida.- La primera es que te coloquemos un hechizo glamour, volver tu pelo rubio y tus ojos azules, por ejemplo. Pero seguirás teniendo trece años y si alguien está buscándote, tú entrarás en el grupo de edad que podrían tener en cuenta.

\- Y si ellos son mágicos, sabrán que puede que lleve un hechizo glamour.- Dedujo Harry rápidamente.

\- Exactamente.- Dijo Sirius orgulloso.- Así que hay otra opción: usamos sobre ti una poción rejuvenecedora. Tendrás cinco años por veinticuatro horas. Nadie será capaz de decir que tienes realmente trece años y podrás divertirte libremente como un niño de cinco años.

Harry lo consideró cuidadosamente. Sirius podía ver que estaba contrapesando los beneficios de estar a salvo y tener cinco años contra perder su inteligencia propia de trece años y querer ser tratado como un adulto.

\- Creo que debería elegir la poción rejuvenecedora.- Dijo Harry finalmente. Miro hacia Sirius.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Tomaré la poción rejuvenecedora también.- Dijo Sirius.- Estaré en mis veinte pero seré lo suficientemente adulto como para tener un hijo de cinco años. Tú serás Harry Evans y yo seré Jack Evans, Jack era el nombre de tu abuelo.

Harry asintió despacio.- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Remus?

Remus se sobresaltó en sorpresa.- ¿Yo?

\- ¿Vienes con nosotros, verdad?- Preguntó Harry de forma apremiante.

Remus le sonrió a Harry.- Gracias por pensar en mí, pero no en esta ocasión.- Hizo un gesto hacia Sirius y él.- Ustedes dos necesitáis tiempo para conoceros el uno al otro y yo necesitaré coordinar las cosas aquí en vuestra ausencia. Tengo que preparar nuestra nueva casa, reorganizar vuestras finanzas, supervisar los comunicados de prensa de Sirius como tu tutor.- Su sonrisa se ensanchó.- Me atrevería a decir que estaré lo suficientemente ocupado durante la semana que estaréis fuera.

\- ¿Nuestra nueva casa?- Preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Hemos adquirido una casa en Hampshire, en las afueras.- Explico Sirius.- Era muggle pero la hemos vuelto invisible, no es posible verla a simple vista o en un mapa*, está protegida por completo y puesta también bajo un Fidelius.

\- Tenemos algunas fotos que podemos mostrarte.- Dijo Remus.- ¿Pero por qué no te damos un recorrido por aquí primero?

El tour fue una buena idea. Harry estuvo más que impresionado con la sala de duelo en el sótano, proclamó que Hermione amaría la biblioteca, y fue presentado a Kreacher en la cocina antes de que el elfo los echara. Le informaron enérgicamente que contratarían a otro elfo para la nueva casa ya que Kreacher tenía suficiente que hacer con la del nº12 de Grimmauld Place.

Finalmente subieron las escaleras y Sirius le explicó que las habitaciones de la primera planta eran para invitados mientras empujaba a Harry hasta otro tramo de escaleras. El segundo piso tenía tres habitaciones, cada una con un baño adjunto. Cada puerta pintada de blanco brillante tenía una placa de oro. La primera puerta ponía 'Mayordomo de la Casa de los Black' sobre ella y Remus explicó que era su habitación. La de Sirius estaba grabada con un 'Lord Black'. Dejó que Harry echara un vistazo rápido dentro antes de apresurarlo para cruzar el pasillo hasta la siguiente puerta donde se leía en el rótulo 'Heredero de la Casa de los Black'.

\- Aquí está tu habitación para cuando tengas que quedarte aquí.- Dijo Sirius alegremente. Nerviosamente hizo pasar a Harry dentro.

Las paredes eran de un color crema pálido. Había hecho que Kreacher amueblara el sitio con cortinas de color rojo Gryffindor, igual que la ropa de cama y la tapicería de las sillas. Una alfombra de color dorado y rojo que representaba a un león amortiguaba el piso de madera nuevamente lijada y pulida. Los muebles eran de roble de buena calidad pero no eran refinadas antigüedades ya que quería que Harry estuviera cómodo.

Harry rodeó la habitación, observando el estante y la mesa donde permaneció un tiempo mirando una foto de sus padres, la cómoda y el armario, la cama y la mesilla de noche, la silla blanda junto a la ventana donde su baúl había sido colocado junto a un soporte para Hedwig quien ululó en bienvenida. Exploró el pequeño baño a través de una puerta lateral y regresó con una amplia sonrisa.- Esto es… genial.- Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius a través de la habitación.- Gracias.

\- Me alegro de que te guste.- Dijo Sirius satisfecho.- No estaremos viviendo aquí pero deberías sentirte libre para poner algunos posters y que hagas de ésta tu habitación para cuando nos quedemos.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro aturdidos de emoción.

Remus se aclaró la garganta. Él estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, la indulgencia emanaba de su propia sonrisa.- Vuestro vuelo sale muy temprano, así que tú y Canuto deberíais acostaros temprano. Hay algunos pijamas nuevos en el vestidor, Harry, junto con ropa interior y otras cosas. Dejaremos que te prepares para ir a la cama. Da un grito si necesitas cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Qué hay de hacer las maletas para las vacaciones?- Preguntó Harry.

\- Ya están hechas, nos hemos tomado la libertad de comprarte ropa nueva, sin embargo coloca cualquier cosa que quieras llevar contigo en el escritorio y lo añadiré a la maleta por la mañana.- Respondió Sirius.- Te despertaré cuando sea hora de levantarse.- Siguió a Remus hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al ver que Harry miraba alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera perdido.- ¿Estás bien?

Harry se sonrojó.- Sólo un poco abrumado, creo.

Sirius asintió comprendiendo.- Como dijo Remus, estamos a un grito de distancia si necesitas algo.- Y se obligó a sí mismo a dirigirse a la salida.

\- Sirius…

Harry lo detuvo justo cuando Sirius había llegado a la puerta. Lo miró de vuelta de forma interrogante.

\- Moody mencionó que mi padre era un Auror de Asalto y estaba preguntándome…- Jugueteó nerviosamente con el borde de su camisa.- ¿A qué se dedicó mi madre?

\- Después del colegio tu madre se matriculó para hacer una Maestría de Encantamientos con el Profesor Flitwick. Tu madre me contó que cuando completara su maestría quería dedicarse a la enseñanza. Entonces llegaste tú, una sorpresa muy deseada pero inesperada, y entonces tus padres tuvieron que ocultarse así que… Nunca tuvo la oportunidad pero hubiera sido una gran maestra. Era la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación.

\- Gracias Sirius.- Dijo Harry sinceramente.- por todo.

\- No tienes que dármelas, Harry. Descansa.- Sirius finalmente cruzó la puerta y la cerró, recostando su cabeza contra la madera para recuperar el aliento.

Harry estaba en casa; Estaba a salvo.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (1):

Restableciendo* [Del verbo restablecer – Definición]: Recuperarse, reponerse de una dolencia, enfermedad, contratiempo u otro daño o menoscabo. No tenía muy claro que palabra debía de utilizar para traducir _'Healing'_ en el título y que fuera y sonara apropiada, así que tras investigar, esta palabra me pareció la adecuada.

Dijo de forma sarcástica*: En el texto original no indica que lo diga de esa forma, sin embargo la palabra que usa que está traducida como 'extraordinario' (doozy) implica en sí misma su sentido sarcástico, ya que en este contexto _'doozy'_ significa que algo va a ser inusual aunque no precisamente bueno.

Mantener al corriente*: (Keep in the loop) Es una expresión que siginifica por norma general que se mantendrá a alguien informado de los aspectos importantes de algún asunto y cabe la posibilidad que se le involucre en las decisiones de éste (o no).

Tener voz*: (Get a say). En este sentido se refiere a tener la capacidad de adoptar un rol activo y participativo para poder influenciar una decisión acerca de algún asunto.

Valley Clinic*: Una clínica privada en el extranjero que está asentada dentro de una burbuja temporal. He decidido mantener el nombre como en el fic original al ser un nombre propio, en futuros capítulos se aludirá a ella como la clínica o el valle (éste último cuando se refiera a su entorno geográfico en general).

No es posible verla a simple vista o en un mapa*: (Unplottable) No hay una palabra para traducir ésta al español, sin embargo es una palabra propia del universo de Harry Potter que se usa normalmente para los edificios que se han ocultado a simple vista de otras personas y de los mapas. Un buen ejemplo es la misma casa de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (2):

Hola a todos de nuevo queridos lectores! Por fin el momento que estabamos esperando, lo que pasó tras el reencuentro entre estos tres personajes después de todas esas emociones... y parece que hay planes por venir aunque por lo pronto ¡nos vamos de viaje! ¿Qué ocurrirá en esa clínica?¿Cómo será el viaje?¿Cómo se enfrentará el mundo ante las noticias venideras de Sirius Black? ¡Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos! Feliz semana y hasta el próximo episodio :D


	10. Restableciendo a C&C-Ep2

***Capítulo 10*: Restableciendo a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 2**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 10*: Restableciendo a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 2**

 _Advertencia del capítulo: mención de abuso_

Remus refrenó el impulso de bostezar y trató de concentrarse en su reunión con Brian. Estaban en la oficina de éste último, en un maravilloso edificio antiguo justo al lado del Callejón Diagon. La oficina era grande pero modesta, apropiada para Brian. Había un gran ventanal abovedado* que dejaba que la luz del sol se desbordara sobre el resistente escritorio y las cómodas sillas, las estanterías que forraban la habitación estaban repletas de libros sobre leyes y revistas.

\- ¿Todo va según lo planeado respecto a la obtención de la custodia del chico?- Preguntó Brian mientras revisaba los pergaminos frente a él.

\- Bastante.- Respondió Remus, recordando con satisfacción la tarde anterior antes de que su mente se desviara hasta esa mañana temprano.

Había empujado a un Sirius y a un Harry recién rejuvenecidos dentro del coche que habían contratado a las cinco de la mañana para que los llevara al aeropuerto. Ver a ambos le había dado un vuelco a su corazón; Había sido como ver lo que podría haber sido si Sirius hubiera tenido la tutela de Harry cuando éste era un bebé. Harry se había convertido en un niño dormilón muy mono de cinco años y Sirius se había convertido en un joven de apariencia peligrosa de veintisiete años. Remus había insistido en tomar una foto.

\- Es un muchacho notable de trece años si no ha formado ningún alboroto por ser enviado a una clínica sanitaria.- Dijo Brian secamente, dejando a un lado los pergaminos.

Remus sonrió.- Ah, bueno, puede que le hayamos hecho creer que es mayormente para el beneficio de Sirius, y que lo más que irán a hacerle es una revisión y luego podrá pasar unas vacaciones.

\- Un movimiento astuto.

\- Esa conversación fue como atravesar un campo de minas.- Recordó Remus, Sirius lo había manejado bien. De hecho, Sirius se había manejado bien toda la noche con notable habilidad solo vacilando momentáneamente acerca del tema de Dumbledore. Remus estaba orgulloso de él. Cuando Sirius se hubiera recuperado, iba a ser un padre fantástico para Harry.

Y Sirius necesitaba recuperarse. Remus lo había visto quedarse en blanco en medio de una oración; mirando a algún punto en el espacio con una expresión fantasmal. Estaba en los huesos a pesar de las habilidades culinarias de Kreacher y las pociones nutritivas que el elfo doméstico insistía en que Sirius bebiera todas las mañanas. Pero a pesar de todo, Sirius estaba sorprendentemente concentrado en una sola cosa: Harry.

James hubiera estado orgulloso de Sirius y como él había acogido su rol como el padrino de Harry, pensó Remus con aprecio; Lily, por el otro lado, hubiera estado boquiabierta, incrédula ante la transformación de Sirius habiendo sido un joven algo imprudente. A Remus sólo le entristeció que Sirius no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de transformarse doce años antes.

La confirmación de que no había habido ningún juicio no les había impresionado pero seguía siendo un duro golpe. Sirius había pasado el día hecho una furia tras escuchar la noticia. Remus había canalizado su furia al repasar su plan de forma meticulosa para que nada pudiera salir mal. Había sido difícil explicar a Harry su enfado con Albus sin enumerar las crecientes quejas que tenían contra él; La primera de las cuales era el tratamiento de Harry a manos de los Dursleys.

Remus tenía la sensación de que Harry necesitaba recuperarse tanto como Sirius. Su tamaño y estatura aludía a su desnutrición y dado la forma en que había colapsado cuando Sirius le había confirmado que era su tutor y que lo quería… Merlín. Remus nunca se había sentido tan inútil.

\- ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle al joven acerca de presentar cargos contra sus familiares?- Preguntó Brian.

Si Remus no hubiera sabido que su licantropía bloqueaba cualquier clase de Legilimencia hubiera estado preocupado de que Brian hubiera sacado el tema directamente de su cabeza. Suspiró y asintió.- Dijo y cito textualmente 'Sólo quiero librarme de ellos'; Sirius y yo estamos de acuerdo en que ellos no vuelvan a acercársele, así que está hecho.

\- Ah, bien, no puedo culpar al chico, y es probablemente para mejor; Un juicio hubiera sido una experiencia penosa para él.- Murmuró Brian.- ¿Asumo que han visto el informe recopilado por Amelia Bones?

\- Realmente no.- Remus sacudió su cabeza.- Sirius cogió una copia para los medimagos de la clínica pero él no lo leerá. Le dijo a Harry que podría hablarlo con nosotros cuando estuviera preparado. Y yo no quiero leerlo porque temo que si lo hago maldeciré a los Dursley si tengo que lidiar con ellos de nuevo.

Brian levantó una ceja.- Algunos dirían que se lo merecen.

\- Ellos recibirán su justo castigo eventualmente.- Prometió Remus de forma fiera.- Sirius y yo nos aseguraremos una vez que Harry haya alcanzado su mayoría de edad y Petunia no pueda ni de forma remota tratar de alejar a Harry de Sirius.

\- ¿Crees que intentarán revocar la custodia?

\- Es improbable pero no lo descarto.- Dijo Remus.- Principalmente porque no me sorprendería que Vernon Dursley se diera cuenta de que si ellos pueden tener una nueva casa a cambio de Harry, ellos podrían potencialmente obtener más mediante chantaje.

\- Asumo que Black presentaría cargos contra ellos por extorción en ese caso.- Dijo Brian, cogiendo la taza de su escritorio.

Remus asintió bebiendo de su propia taza de té. Sirius lo haría si Remus tuviera que decir algo al respecto.- Mejor dejarlo para otro día.- Dijo, sabiendo que se habían salido del propósito de la reunión.- ¿Estamos organizados para la prensa esta semana?

Brian asintió.- Todo ha sido arreglado. Habrá un artículo de prensa mañana recordando a la gente los esfuerzos de Sirius durante la última guerra, su amistad con los Potter y espero que varias declaraciones de amigos y simpatizantes una vez que la noticia se publique hoy sobre su inocencia. Al día siguiente la prensa tendrá la historia de su escape, enfatizando su necesidad de proteger a Harry; Y al siguiente día, el Ministerio anunciará su decisión de que a Sirius le ha sido otorgada la custodia de Harry.

\- Bien.- Dijo Remus, aliviado de que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Si.- Brian se sacudió su túnica de forma distraída.- Y creo que voy a cobrarle a Black un plus de peligrosidad por tener que ir al Ministerio todos los días.

Remus le sonrió.- Bueno, yo podría hacerlo pero su sub-secretaria principal podría entrar en pánico cuando se dé cuenta de que soy un hombre lobo.

Brian irrumpió entre carcajadas.- Merlín, pero si ella es una lameculos*. Cómo Dolores consiguió esa posición…- Sacudió su cabeza.- ¿Sabes que habrá cierto revuelo cuando se sepa que Lord Black tiene un hombre lobo como mayordomo cuando tu condición salga a la luz ante la prensa? El bando de la Luz asumirá que es una confirmación de que es un mago oscuro porque está contratando a una criatura oscura, y el lado oscuro asumirá que es una confirmación de que es un mago luminoso porque no está discriminando a los hombres lobo.

Los labios de Remus se curvaron.- Sirius busca confundir a la gente, creo. No me importa la publicidad, aunque ayudará a promover la agenda política de Sirius, pero francamente, asegurarme de que Sirius y Harry tengan una buena vida es mi único objetivo.

\- Y además es un buen objetivo.- Dijo Brian de acuerdo levantando su taza en un silencioso brindis.- Pasando a otros temas legales, He hablado con Liam Arkam y hemos llegado a un trato entre caballeros acerca del testamento de los Potter ya que ellos eran los abogados originales en el registro. Él nos proporcionó el papeleo que completamos cuando Amelia aceptó actuar como albacea para conseguir la tutela. Los legados pendientes se examinarán dentro de los próximos dos días, y habrá una lectura del testamento. Me dio una carta para que le enviara a Sirius; Asumo que es una propuesta para reanudar su papel como los abogados de los Potter. Obviamente tienes nuestra propuesta; Mary Baron es muy buena y podemos mantener cierta 'separación' para asegurar que no haya conflicto de intereses.

Remus tomó la carta y la metió dentro de su maletín. Arkam & Arkam era una buena firma pero a Sirius no le había dado buena impresión al haber permitido que el testamento se perdiera en primer lugar y condenaran a Harry con los Dursleys en consecuencia. Independientemente de la situación de Sirius y los Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, quien había sido una amiga íntima de la madre de James, había sido nombrada como tutora alternativa para Harry como también lo había sido Andromeda Tonks, una prima lejana de James como antigua miembro de la casa de los Black antes de su matrimonio con un nacido de muggles, quien había conocido mediante Sirius. Sin embargo, Sirius estaba decidido a que Harry debía participar en la elección sobre quién lo representaría y por lo tanto había decidido que Harry se reuniría con los candidatos y lo discutirían, algo que Brian ya sabía.

\- ¿Algo más que discutir hoy?- Preguntó Remus mirando hacia el reloj. Quería llegar a Gringotts antes de la conferencia de prensa del Ministerio.

\- Sólo un recordatorio para confirmar los planes de Lord Black para la reunión de la familia Black, si él quiere seguir adelante con su itinerario.

Remus hizo una mueca.- Lo de los LeStrange está confirmado. Puedes preparar los papeles de la disolución del matrimonio y de expulsión. También está confirmado que los Tonks serán reintegrados.

\- ¿Y los Malfoy?

\- Esa es una decisión difícil.- Confesó Remus.- ¿Dejamos a Malfoy donde está y usamos la primacía de los Black para mantenerlo en su lugar, o lo sacamos de la ecuación y nos arriesgamos a que alguien más maneje el puesto vacío que Malfoy deje?

\- ¿Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer?- Preguntó Brian con una inclinación de su cabeza.- Puedo entender eso.

Remus frunció los labios de forma pensativa.- Prepara papeles de disolución matrimonial y de expulsión. Puede que Sirius los use, puede que no… pero al menos estarán preparados.

Brian asintió.- ¿Y los papeles de adopción?

\- Prepáralos.- Dijo Remus de forma simple. Pensó que Harry querría la seguridad de ser adoptado por Sirius.

Brian tomó una nota y Remus se levantó, alisándose su túnica. Sirius había insistido en comprarle a Remus algo de ropa nueva y Remus había aceptado de forma renuente, a sabiendas de que tenía que lucir de acuerdo a su estatus como el mayordomo de Lord Black.

Se despidió de Brian, salió del edificio y atravesó el Callejón Diagon en dirección a Gringotts. Estaba realmente sorprendido de lo mucho que disfrutaba su nueva posición; Él y Sirius habían elaborado los detalles el día después de haberse reunido. En verdad, aunque Remus tuviera el título de 'mayordomo', sus responsabilidades dependerían de las necesidades de Sirius y Harry. Principalmente, Remus iba a encargarse de las finanzas y el manejo de los bienes* mientras Sirius se encargaba de la política. Sirius además había dejado claro que esperaba que Remus lo ayudara a proteger y guiar a Harry, para retomar su puesto como su tío Lunático. Remus estaba emocionado.

Remus se había trasladado a Grimmauld Place por conveniencia y alquiló su antiguo piso en Oxford a dos estudiantes muy agradables que iban a comenzar su maestría en otoño en la universidad y querían quedarse durante el verano. La nueva casa en Hampshire estaría lista para cuando Sirius y Harry volvieran de Estados Unidos, y Remus estaba deseando que se mudaran a su nueva casa. Aunque él había pasado las lunas llenas encerrado en su habitación en Grimmauld Place. A pesar de que Sirius le aseguraba a Remus que tenía dinero para comprar la poción matalobos, Remus no estaría cerca de Harry cuando él se hubiera transformado y le hizo prometer a Sirius no contradecirle en eso. La última luna llena había estado demasiado cerca.

Gringotts estaba lleno de gente y Remus se dirigió hacia un cajero. Le informó enérgicamente que estaba allí para una reunión con el gerente de las cuentas familiares y un goblin fue llamado para guiarlo. Atravesaron unas escaleras en dirección a las oficinas y Remus se encontró dentro de una gran sala donde Kipbold lo esperaba. Ya habían pasado por ese proceso una vez para las cuentas de Black.

\- Documentación.- Dijo Kipbold de forma seca.

Remus inmediatamente sacó los pergaminos relevantes de su maletín y se los extendió al goblin; El testamento de los Potter, el certificado de custodia de Harry concedido a Sirius, y su propio certificado de contrato como mayordomo.

Kipbold gruñó.- Gringotts reconoce que usted o Lord Black representarán al heredero Potter en sus transacciones financieras concerniente a sus bienes de aquí en adelante.- Alcanzó una caja sobre su escritorio y sacó de dentro una llave de bronce.- Debe presentar esto en el futuro.

Remus la guardó cuidadosamente.- Quisiera los registros actuales y los trasladores de las diferentes propiedades.

Kipbold se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, se acercó al gran archivador y retiró un archivo. Se lo entregó a Remus.- El mismo procedimiento que Black; golpee el pergamino con su varita y solicite los detalles de la bóveda o de las propiedades. La información actual está resumida por defecto.

Remus asintió y guardó el archivo dentro de su maletín mientras Kipbold se acercaba a una caja fuerte y extraía una caja con los trasladores. Se los entregó a Remus quien los guardó.

\- No funcionarán hasta que Potter reclame su anillo para deshacer el Fidelius Mortal.- Dijo Kipbold de forma honesta.- El mago Arnol Askwith es el gerente financiero mágico registrado. ¿Quiere despedirlo?

\- Quiero concertar una cita con él una vez haya revisado los registros, digamos mañana a la una.- Dijo Remus. Ya habían despedido al gerente financiero mágico de los Black y lo habían reemplazado por un goblin llamado Poon recomendado por Kipbold. Poon era un genio de las cifras y tenía un voraz apetito por el lucro. Sirius estaba liquidando cualquier inversión que pareciera un poco sospechosa y reinvirtiéndola en mejores negocios.

Kipbold gruñó de nuevo.- Le informaré de la cita.

\- Que sus negocios le brinden beneficios *.- Dijo Remus de forma educada y se fue sin más cortesía. Se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante para ir al Ministerio de Magia.

El Atrio estaba agitado cuando Remus salió del flu. Pudo ver el elevado entarimado que había sido preparado para la conferencia, y a los miembros confundidos de la prensa tomando ya sus asientos. Amelia Bones estaba charlando con Brian y Alastor Moody en un rincón. Remus se escondió desvergonzadamente tras una maceta no queriendo llamar la atención sobre su presencia.

Fudge apareció y los ojos de Remus se abrieron de par en par al ver a Albus detrás de él. Si Albus hubiera jodido la libertad de Sirius de alguna forma, Remus lo mataría. Fudge ignoró al Jefe del Wizengamot y subió la escalera hasta la tarima. Su séquito, que lo conformaban los distintos jefes departamentales, se detuvo al pie de las escaleras con excepción de Amelia Bones quien subió para ponerse justo detrás de Fudge. El Auror jefe, Rufus Scrimgeour, permanecía inmóvil al otro lado de la tarima; Otros aurores vestidos de rojo patrullaban. Muchos de los empleados del Ministerio se reunieron para ver la función.

\- Hola, damas y caballeros de la prensa, ciudadanos interesados.- Empezó Fudge pomposamente desde el atril.- Tengo una declaración que leer y luego podréis hacer preguntas.

Remus no se sorprendió cuando la multitud estalló en susurros después de las primeras frases; Fudge tuvo que llamar al orden tras declarar a Sirius inocente, y de nuevo tras declarar que Colagusano estaba vivo, en busca y captura. Remus miró a Albus y encontró una expresión aturdida adornando las facciones del Director. Evidentemente él no sabía lo que Fudge iba a anunciar.

\- ¿Preguntas?- Preguntó Fudge, dejando la declaración sobre el atril. Apuntó a una reportera en la primera fila.

\- Rita Skeeter, Ministro, para el Diario el Profeta.- Dijo Rita en voz alta.- ¿Está completamente seguro de que Black es inocente?

Fudge se inclinó sobre el atril y asintió gravemente.- La Directora Bones condujo una investigación exhaustiva. Las pruebas físicas liberan a Black de la explosión que mató a los muggles. Pettigrew fue visto por varios testigos incluyendo a Harry Potter en Hogwarts en el momento en que Black fue capturado allí. Más que eso, oyeron a Pettigrew confesar haber traicionado a los Potter con Quien-ustedes-saben. Sirius Black es inocente.

\- ¿Pero y acerca de su reputación como la mano derecha de Quien-usted-sabe?- Gritó otro reportero.

\- Desafortunadamente, los artículos y libros escritos después de la guerra asumieron hechos no comprobados sobre el arresto de Black por la muerte de los Potters, Pettigrew y los muggles.- Respondió Fudge cuidadosamente.- De hecho, me fue recordado que como un Auror de Asalto empleado por el Ministerio, Sirius Black fue responsable por el arresto y supresión de muchos mortífagos antes de la derrota de Quien-ustedes-saben. Y no solo eso, fue el mejor amigo de James y Lily Potter, quienes le hicieron padrino de su único hijo, Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió. El Ministerio reconoce su parte en el horrendo daño causado a la reputación del Señor Black y ha hecho reparaciones al respecto.

\- ¿Dónde está Black ahora?- Preguntó un reportero masculino de la primera fila.

\- Nuestras fuentes lo sitúan en el extranjero.- Dijo Fudge simplemente.- Reiteramos que será bienvenido de vuelta a Gran Bretaña si desea volver.

Rita se levantó para volver a llamar la atención del Ministro.- ¿Se tomaran acciones contra aquellos en el Ministerio y en el Wizngamot que pasaron por alto esta terrible violación de la justicia contra un ex – Auror de Asalto?- Su mirada se desvió hacia Dumbledore y depués a Barty Crouch quien la miraba a ella.

Fudge se aclaró la garganta.- Tenemos que recordar que eran tiempos de guerra y caos. El Ministerio estaba operando bajo autoridades especiales. Por supuesto, El Señor Black debía haber tenido un juicio donde su inocencia podría haber sido establecida; No hay absolutamente ninguna duda al respecto; Pero entendemos que fue pasado por alto debido a las circunstancias.- Hizo una pausa.- Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en cambio en dos cosas: Primero, en confiar que la administración actual se ha encargado de que la justicia prevalezca, y segundo, colocar nuestros esfuerzos en capturar al real traidor y asesino, la rata Peter Pettigrew. Eso será todo por hoy.

Hizo un asentimiento y se fue de la tarima.

Un estruendo de aplausos le siguió después. Remus dejó que la multitud fuera dejándose llevar por la masa de gente antes de que él se fuera furtivamente desde detrás de la maceta y comenzara a dirigir sus pasos hacia el flu.

Albus apareció tan rápidamente delante de él que Remus casi se choca contra éste.- ¡Remus! ¡Que deleite verte por aquí!

\- Albus.- Sonrió Remus de forma educada y recuperó su aliento.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, mi querido muchacho.- Dijo Albus, dejando la pregunta de lado a la vez que conjuraba una burbuja de privacidad.- No me di cuenta de que habías sido invitado…

\- No lo fui.- Se apresuró Remus a corregir esa idea.- Oí hablar de esto y… bueno, no podría no estar aquí.- Se estremeció involuntariamente ante su declaración mal dicha.

\- Por supuesto no podrías.- Dijo Albus estando de acuerdo.- y es un cambio notable por parte de Cornelius.- Por primera vez Remus escuchó a Albus con un tono desconcertado.- Hay que verlo para creerlo. ¿Asumo que has sido entrevistado?

\- Bajo el usual juramento de confidencialidad.- Confirmó Remus de forma llana.- Dudo que el Ministerio deje que cualquier otro nombre que no sea el de Harry sea revelado.

\- Posiblemente no.- Dijo Albus de forma reluctante.

\- Hablando de Harry, debo escribirle para dejarle saber. Sé que fue entrevistado así que probablemente esté ansioso por saber el resultado.- Dijo Remus alegremente y algo travieso.

\- Deja que me encargue de eso, querido muchacho.- Dijo Albus rápidamente.- Harry está actualmente lejos con los Dursleys debido a una emergencia familiar y ellos no apreciarían tener correo vía lechuza frente a otros muggles.

\- Seguro que usted sabrá mejor que hacer*. – Dijo Remus secamente, celebrando silenciosamente que la coartada para la salida de los Dursley de Privet Drive hubiera funcionado.

Albus sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho con la conformidad de Remus.- ¿Supongo que no sabrás donde está Sirius? Estaría contento de ir a buscarle y dejarle saber que puede volver.

\- En algún lugar del extranjero pero no sé la ubicación exacta.- Repondió Remus prontamente. Lo que era verdad; él no tenía ni idea donde estaba el avión en ese momento.

\- Ah.- Albus no pareció tan descontento y Remus sabía que Albus estaba sopesando el buscar a Sirius y convencerle de que él sabía lo que era mejor para Harry, contra esperar que Sirius apareciera.- Bueno, quizá con toda esa prensa extranjera Cornelius habrá arreglado algo, él estará en contacto más pronto que tarde.

Remus inclinó su cabeza.

Albus giró hacia su izquierda de repente y Remus vio a Alastor Moody haciendo gestos a Albus para que quitara la burbuja. Albus lo hizo rápidamente.

\- Albus.- gruñó Alastor.

\- Alastor.- Lo saludó Albus calurosamente.- Me alegro de verte. ¿Puedo presentarte al ex Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que acaba de llegar? Remus, ¿Recuerdas a Alastor Moody?

\- Encantado de conocerle otra vez.- Dijo Remus automáticamente.- Ha pasado algo de tiempo.

\- Un largo tiempo.- Recordó Alastor rígidamente antes de relajarse y tomar su mano.- ¿Tiene un momento para hablar conmigo sobre los detalles de lo que ha cubierto en clase y en qué nivel están los alumnos?

\- Hoy no puedo, mi nuevo trabajo me mantiene ocupado.- Respondió Remus.- Pero puedo disponer de un almuerzo, digamos, ¿Pasado mañana a la una en Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade?

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo Alastor.

\- Es bueno oír que hayas encontrado algo tan rápido a pesar de cómo las cosas acabaron en Hogwarts.- Dijo Albus de forma cálida.- Estoy seguro de que Severus no pretendía…

\- Albus.- Le interrumpió Remus de forma cortante.- Severus nunca ha actuado sin saber exactamente lo que pretendía hacer.- Tomó aire mientras Albus pestañeaba en shock con su mirada dirigida a Remus por haberse atrevido a hablar.-Admitiré que merezco perder mi posición tras olvidar tomar mi poción matalobos, pero sólo se puede esperar que echándome de Hogwarts sea suficiente venganza para él. Tal como están las cosas, puedo asegurarte que Sirius, cuando vuelva, no se tomará bien el trato que Severus le ha dado a Harry; Y por favor no lo niegues; El comportamiento poco profesional de Severus es de conocimiento general entre los estudiantes y el personal, y francamente, Severus se merecerá todo lo que Sirius le haga y espero poder verlo.- Se dirigió a Alastor.- Espero con ansias nuestro almuerzo.

\- Igualmente.- Respondió Alastor secamente.

\- Buenos días, Albus.- Dijo Remus de forma cortés. Esquivó a su antiguo Director y salió dando zancadas hacia el flu, sintiéndose liberado.

o-O-o

Sirius se esforzó haciendo malabarismos con su mochila, la mochila de Harry, la documentación para la aduana muggle y Harry quien estaba profundamente dormido. Tenían intención de desembarcar.

\- Oye, déjame ayudarte.- Cheryl, la anciana que se había sentado al otro lado del pasillo del avión a su misma altura, se acercó y tomó la mochila de Harry antes de que la azafata del avión pudiera intervenir.- Basil, toma la otra mochila.

Su marido le sonrió a Sirius.- También podrías dejármela, de lo contrario nos castigará a los dos.

Sirius le dio la mochila y ajustó su agarre sobre Harry mientras se dirigían a la salida del avión y descendían por un pasillo estéril.- Es muy amable de vuestra parte.

\- Ni lo menciones.- Cheryl acarició la cabecita de Harry.- Es un niño adorable.

Un Harry de cinco años de edad había encandilado a todas las mujeres de la sección de primera clase donde ellos se habían sentado. Había sido educado y adorable. Le había encantado la película para niños que habían puesto, había adorado la comida, y disfrutó en grande el paquete de juegos para niños que la azafata les había dado pocos minutos después de que el avión despegara. En verdad, Sirius había disfrutado del paquete de juegos también y ver a Harry disfrutarlo; Había sido como algo que ellos habían echado de menos y se les había devuelto. Había también un osito suave de peluche que llevaba los colores de la aerolínea que Harry no había dejado de sujetar cuando se había quedado dormido. Aparentemente ser alguien de cinco años era cansado, lo que tenía sentido porque cuidar a un niño de cinco años era extenuante.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Cheryl y Basil estaban ayudando a Sirius a pasar por aduanas y pasar por el equipaje cuando Harry se despertó. Finalmente se separaron a la vez que llegaron a la puerta de llegadas; Cheryl y Basil fueron saludados por su hija, mientras Sirius vislumbró un cartel con su alias.

Empujó el carrito que llevaba su equipaje y e hizo caminar a Harry con cuidado, asegurándose que estuviera entre él y el hombre calvo de mediana edad sosteniendo el cartel.- ¿Del Valley Clinic?

\- En efecto.- Los ojos azules del conductor titilaron.- Y usted debe de ser nuestro nuevo cliente.- Su mirada parpadeó en dirección a Harry.- ¿O debería decir clientes?

Sirius se tensó automáticamente.

La mirada del conductor volvió hacia él con un brillo profundo.- Su tío Alphard era un personaje. ¿Cuál era su lema… algo acerca de que sus intenciones no eran buenas*?

Sirius se relajó ligeramente ante la mención de su tío y su frase distintiva que Sirius había robado para los Merodeadores.- Discúlpeme, ha sido un largo viaje.

\- Sí, eso me lleva a pensar que viajar en avión es agotador. Llámame Mick.- El conductor apartó sutilmente a Sirius y tomó el control del carrito.

Salieron hacia la ventosa ciudad de Chicago y Sirius se alegró de haber pensado en ponerse la chaqueta. Se detuvo y se agachó al lado de Harry.- ¿Frío?

Harry asintió, agachando su cabeza tímidamente. Sirius le ayudó a cerrar la cremallera del abrigo que Harry llevaba, tomó la mano de Harry y alcanzaron a Mick quien los esperaba. El coche era un sedán de lujo. Mick no se sorprendió al ver a Sirius montarse en el asiento trasero con Harry. Sirius ayudó a Harry a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y se aseguró de que estuviera seguro.

\- La clínica está a unas tres horas de distancia.- Dijo Mick.

Sirius concentró la atención de Harry con el juego 'Quién puede ver más coches rojos' diciéndole que Lily le había hecho jugar cuando habían viajado de forma muggle. Cuando Harry se cansó y se puso de mal humor, Mick señaló el agua y la comida que había sido almacenada para ellos en una nevera portátil. Harry se durmió de nuevo tan pronto como había terminado de comer.

Sirius resistió el impulso de quitarle el cinturón de seguridad y colocarle sobre su regazo. En cambio decidió frotar suavemente el pelo de Harry. El Harry de cinco años era feliz agarrando la mano de Sirius o siendo cogido en brazos por él. Pero el efecto de la poción se agotaría pronto y ellos volverían a su edad real cosa que Sirius no quería. Él quería volver el tiempo atrás; quería que su ahijado tuviera su infancia* y quería ver a Harry dando los pasos* más importantes de su vida como sólo Sirius había soñado algunas veces en Azkaban. Tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse de nuevo.

También reconoció que un Harry de trece años era de alguna manera un reto desafiante; Más difícil de conocer. Agradeció profusamente a Remus por ayudarle con Harry la noche anterior. Un Harry de trece años, casi catorce, estaba justo al borde del precipicio que separaba el niño del hombre; necesitaba el amor de un padre, la seguridad de uno, pero podría rebelarse rápidamente al ser restringido por uno aun siendo por su propia protección. Sirius sabía que ellos tendrían que sortear sus diferencias entre la necesidad de proteger a Harry por parte de Sirius y la necesidad de Harry de hacer valer su independencia.

El coche abandonó la autopista y entró en un camino de campo. Sirius miraba atentamente, alerta ante cualquier cosa sospechosa. Un conjunto de puertas parecieron aparecer de la nada y Mick condujo a través de ellas entrando a una hermosa finca de hierba verde y exuberante, frondosos bosques y perfecto cielo azul como su tío Alphard había descrito. Sirius sabía que su tío Alphard había estado fascinado por su historia y la magia de la burbuja del tiempo.

El Valle pertenecía a una tribu de nativos magos americanos. Se creyó originalmente que la burbuja temporal había sido creada como respuesta a la invasión de las fuerzas Europeas; Hubieron hombres que entraron en el valle y volvían una semana más tarde como viejos o no volvían. Pero Alphard había aprendido de los ancianos de la tribu que la burbuja temporal siempre había estado ahí y la tribu se había asentado dentro de ella para salvaguardarla, pudiendo eventualmente superar los efectos temporales usando amuletos que los mantenían en sincronía temporal con el mundo exterior.

A la larga se especializaron en magia curativa y acogieron a otras personas de todo tipo de creencias y orígenes que quisieran hacer lo mismo. El Valle se volvió conocido como un lugar donde si alguien estaba gravemente herido o enfermo podía pedir un tratamiento, pasando varios días recuperándose pero sólo perdiendo una semana en el tiempo normal*. A medida que el mundo avanzó, el Valle se convirtió en una exclusiva clínica privada especializada en casos difíciles y daba alojamiento y abastecía a personas con dinero disponible.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio alto y blanco con una fachada acristalada. Sirius despertó a Harry y Mick rápidamente los escoltó hasta el medimago que los esperaba.

Se inclinó frente a un nativo americano de pelo grisáceo.- Medimago Blackhawk.

La mirada de BlackHawk examinó a Sirius.- Lord Black, revertiré los efectos de la poción rejuvenecedora sobre usted y su carga con su permiso.

Sirius asintió rápidamente. Blackhawk irradió poder de forma calmada de la misma manera que Dumbledore hacía. Sintió la corriente de magia y su piel se onduló incómodamente por un momento antes de reasentarse. A su lado sentía que Harry volvía a su estado adolescente, su ropa transfigurándose a la vez. Blackhawk le sonrió a Sirius.- Su tío fue un buen hombre y disfruté mucho nuestro tiempo juntos. Sabía que algún día usted buscaría nuestra ayuda.

\- Gracias por acogernos.- Dijo Sirius, inseguro sobre qué más decir.

El medimago volvió su atención hacia Harry.- Encantado de conocerle, Harry Potter.- Dijo solemnemente.- Hemos estado esperándole hace tiempo.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante el saludo de Blackhawk y se puso más cerca de su ahijado. Harry no objetó y sonrió de forma dudosa el medimago.

\- Uh, ¿Hola?- Dijo Harry educadamente, jugueteando con la mochila que estaba sujetando.

\- ¿Entienden que están ahora dentro de una burbuja temporal?- Les informó Blackhawk enérgicamente.- Por mucho tiempo que pasen aquí, cinco minutos o cinco meses, una semana habrá pasado en el mundo exterior cuando os vayáis.

Sirius asintió junto con Harry.- Lo entendemos.

\- Bien.- Blackhawk les guió a través del área de recepción y una puerta que se abría ante un amplio patio. Sirius se encontraba algo cauteloso ante la falta de otras personas.

Blackhawk le vió mirando alrededor y sonrió.- en la clínica, no verán ni oirán a nadie salvo a aquellos que hayan sido asignados para su cuidado y nadie más les verá u oirá a ustedes.

\- Wow.- Dijo Harry, tan impresionado como Sirius estaba.

\- Tiene derecho a su privacidad, Señor Potter.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Harry sinceramente de corazón.

\- Sí, gracias.- repitió Sirius ya que estaba complacido con la protección de la identidad de Harry.

Harry le envió una sonrisa a Sirius de forma rápida en un momento compartido de satisfacción.

Blackhawk les guió hacia el edificio de su derecha y los hizo pasar a una sala cálida y agradable; un área de estar estaba a su izquierda, y una mesa puesta con comida a su derecha.- Esta es mi sala de consulta. Por favor, tomen asiento y coman algo; habéis tenido un día largo. Hay un baño por si desean refrescarse.

Les dejó con ello y se tomaron rápidamente el zumo y los sándwiches. Sirius urgió a Harry a que se aseara y luego él mismo hizo uso del baño. Se sentía sucio. Deseaba darse una ducha y una cama. Se limpió y volvió a la habitación justo cuando Blackhawk regresaba junto a una mujer que les recordaba a McGonagall y fue presentada como la doctora Helen Jordan.

Se sentaron en los sofás unos frente a otros; los medimagos por un lado y Sirius y Harry en el otro.

Blackhawk hizo un gesto hacia Sirius.- Discutiremos su tratamiento más tarde, Lord Black. Me gustaría discutir primero el de su ahijado.

\- ¿No deberían, uh, hacer pruebas primero?- Preguntó Harry perplejo. Instintivamente se desplazó más cerca de Sirius.

Sirius colocó una mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo.- Tengo que admitir que tengo la misma pregunta.

\- Todas las pruebas fueron hechas de forma pasiva durante el tiempo que ya habéis pasado en esta habitación.- Dijo Jordan de forma amable.

\- Ahorra tiempo.- Susurró Sirius, un poco molesto por haber sido vigilados y evaluados sin su consentimiento.

Blackhawk miró de nuevo a Sirius.- Normalmente nuestra costumbre es discutir el tratamiento con el niño presente si eso está bien con usted.

Sirius pudo casi sentir a Harry erizarse por haber sido llamado niño. – Harry es un muchachito más que un niño, creo.- Miró a su ahijado.- ¿Estás de acuerdo en quedarte?

\- Me quedaré.- Dijo Harry inmediatamente.

Ambos dirigieron su vista a Blackhawk de forma expectante.

\- Iremos de menos a más, decidiendo a la vez el camino que vayamos a seguir.- Explicó Blackhawk. Indicó a Jordan que debería tomar el relevo.

Sirius sintió a Harry tensarse bajo su mano pero no la quitó. La mantuvo ahí, como una señal silenciosa de que estaba ahí para Harry.

\- Señor Potter…- Empezó Jordan.

\- Harry, por favor.- Interrumpió Harry.

Ella sonrió gentilmente.- Harry. Tienes cierto nivel de desnutrición y debilidad física debido a una dieta pobre. Podemos arreglarlo fácilmente con pociones y una mejor dieta de ahora en adelante. Incorporamos además métodos muggle en nuestras técnicas de curación, por lo que soy doctora además de medimaga. Queremos reconstruir de forma gradual tu forma física por lo que habrá un programa de ejercicios que tendrás que hacer. Te pondrá en excelente forma para el Quidditch. ¿Cómo suena eso hasta ahora?

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo Harry con cautela y Sirius sabía que él estaba expectante a que otra noticia cayera.

Jordan sonrió gentilmente.- Además creemos que sería una buena idea para ti que vieras a un medimago especializado en la mente y aprendas algo de magia mental defensiva.

Sirius tuvo que darles crédito; Harry hubiera protestado ante las palabras 'medimago de la mente' pero no ante esa última zanahoria colgante*.

\- ¿Magia mental defensiva?- Preguntó Harry de forma ansiosa.

\- Un arte llamado Oclumancia.- Dijo Jordan.- Ayuda a mantener tus secretos y mente a salvo. Podría incluso aportar otra capa defensiva contra los dementores.

\- Brillante.- Proclamó Harry con alivio. Compartió una mirada con Sirius, al reconocer que Harry estaría aprendiendo algo que ellos ya habían discutido.

Sirius apretó su hombro por un instante mientras Jordan miraba a Blackhawk.

\- Hay además algo que nuestros escáneres han detectado que necesitamos discutir con usted para determinar el camino a seguir.- Dijo Blackhawk de forma solemne.

Harry se tensó adoptando una postura recta y rígida, los ojos de Sirius se estrecharon mirando a Blackhawk.

\- No sé si estaréis al corriente pero tu padre y tu madre invocaron un hechizo que formó una barrera protectora alrededor de ti.- Empezó Blackhawk.

\- Si, eso es… fui… atacado en mi primer año y el Director me dijo que el amor de mi madre me había protegido.- Dijo Harry de forma sobria.- ¿Es eso a lo que se refieren?

\- En parte.- Dijo Blackhawk.- El hechizo está además alimentado por la magia de tu padre…tu…magia familiar, él debió haberla invocado y dirigido hacia tu madre de alguna manera.

Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon. La magia familiar era usada para hacer juramentos y juzgar su incumplimiento. Era un recurso adicional de poder pero sólo para el Cabeza de familia, había sido la razón por la que James había podido ser capaz de asegurar que él y Lily sobrevivieran tres encuentros con Voldemort. ¿Cómo había convencido James a la magia familiar para influirle poder al hechizo que _Lily_ había conjurado?

\- Sin embargo.- Continuó Blackhawk.- El hechizo por sí mismo funciona sólo si la madre se sacrifica a sí misma por su hijo y su amor por ti fue la razón por la que ella pudo haber hecho ese sacrificio.

Sirius observó ansiosamente mientras Harry consideraba las palabras de Blackhawk. Las manos de Harry se retorcían sobre su regazo.

\- Cuando los dementores… les escuché; Papá diciéndole que me cogiera y huyera, y mamá rogándole a Voldemort que me dejara y la matase a ella en mi lugar.- Dijo Harry suavemente.- Le dijo que se apartara pero ella no lo haría…

El corazón de Sirius estaba a punto de romperse.- Por supuesto que no lo haría.- Dijo gentilmente.- te amaba muchísimo.- Lo atrajo en un medio abrazo, y se sorprendió cuando Harry no se resistió a su consuelo.

\- Tu magia familiar debe ser muy poderosa.- Dijo Jordan.- porque la magia invocada es increíblemente complicada. Alrededor de ti hay una barrera mágica. La persona que intentó matarte no hubiera sido capaz de tocarte.

\- No pudo.- Admitió Harry tristemente, sus ojos alicaídos.- hace un par de años Voldemort poseyó a una persona que me atacó y creo… creo que mi protección lo mató… si bien el Director dijo que fue la posesión lo que lo hizo.

\- Las posesiones son un tema complejo.- Interrumpió Blackhawk antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sirius.- Es probable que Albus Dumbledore estuviera en lo correcto de que su 'anfitrión' no hubiera sobrevivido sin importar lo que tu protección hubiera estado destinada a hacer y te salvara.

\- Piensa de esta manera Harry.- Dijo Sirius ignorando la expresión de alarma que Jordan llevaba ante la exposición de Harry de que Voldemort había poseído a alguien.- Imagina que eres Hogwarts y tu gente te rodea con un bosque prohibido para protegerte. Sólo porque el Bosque hizo su trabajo y evitó que alguien te lastimara, no es culpa tuya que ese alguien terminara haciéndose daño. ¿Entiendes? No fue tu culpa.

Harry tomó aire profundamente y asintió agitadamente. Sirius se preguntó si era la primera vez que él había hablado sobre su experiencia y le dirigió una mirada a Jordan quien asintió comprendiendo; eso sería incluido en el tratamiento de Harry.

Sirius volvió su atención a Blackhawk.- ¿Está preocupado de alguna manera por la protección?

\- No, no del todo.- Dijo Jordan rápidamente para tranquilizarlo.- La protección realmente incrementa su habilidad natural para recuperarse y es una ayuda para su magia.

\- Lo que nos gustaría discutir es la rotura en la protección.- Explicó Blackhawk, sus ojos fijándose en la frente de Harry.

Harry se levantó el flequillo y se frotó su cicatriz. Sirius empezó a arrepentirse de haberle dado a Harry la opción de quedarse.

\- Exactamente.- Dijo Blackhawk de forma aprobadora.- Ahí es donde Voldemort te golpeó con la Maldición Asesina, ¿Cierto?, Desafortunadamente, nada puede detener a la Maldición Asesina excepto esquivarla o interponer un objeto pesado en su camino, o una gran cantidad de magia pura que la haga rebotar, por su puesto. La mayoría de los magos no tienen el poder requerido para usar las últimas dos defensas.

\- La Maldición hizo contacto con la barrera, y en el lugar donde impactó, calentó la barrera y creó tu cicatriz. Debido a que estabas herido y asustado, creemos que debiste haber emitido una gran cantidad de magia accidental que combinado con la protección proyectó la maldición de vuelta a Voldemort, lo que destruyó su cuerpo.- Continuó Jordan.

Sirius frotó la espalda de Harry para calmarlo mientras su ahijado se movía inquieto, agitado por la discusión.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema con mi cicatriz?- Pregunto Harry bruscamente, queriendo ir directo al grano.- ¿Pueden deshacerse de ella?

\- Hemos detectado un residuo oscuro alrededor de tu cicatriz con la firma de tu enemigo.- Admitió Blackhawk.

\- Todo está bien, Harry.- Sirius mantuvo su brazo alrededor de Harry, quien se había estremecido y miró a Blackhawk quien le devolvía la mirada de forma serena.

\- ¿Pueden deshacerse de ese residuo?- Tenía una horrible sospecha de lo que era eso exactamente pero Harry no necesitaba saber que podía estar llevando encima una parte del alma de Voldemort.

Blackhawk inclinó su cabeza.- Necesitaremos drenar tu núcleo mágico hasta un nivel muy bajo para forzar al residuo a separarse de tu cicatriz. Una vez que se haya ido, entonces podremos limpiar tu cicatriz con métodos curativos y restaurar tu magia. Sin embargo, cabe la consideración de que eso te provea con una conexión con tu enemigo.- Hizo una pausa.- Creo que mientras tu enemigo esté débil la conexión se mantendrá inactiva, pero quizá podrías sentir dolor en presencia de tu enemigo.

Harry asintió ligeramente.

\- Si tu enemigo se fortalece, la conexión podría expandirse y proveerte con visiones de las acciones de tu enemigo.- Dijo Blackhawk.- Podía proveerte de una ventaja. Aunque también es un punto vulnerable ya que si tú puedes verlo, él podría verte.

Sirius sintió que Harry tembló contra él, por lo que cambió de postura para estar frente a Harry por completo, sus manos sobre las de Harry.- Harry, mírame.

Harry elevó su vista despacio hasta que encontró la mirada de Sirius.

\- Dije que discutiríamos las cosas importantes antes de tomar una decisión, ¿No lo dije? Honestamente, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- Preguntó Sirius de forma simple.

\- Deshacerme de esto.- Dijo Harry sin pensar y Sirius sintió una corriente de alivio.- Yo no… yo no quiero tener ningún tipo de conexión con _él_ pero…

\- Ningún pero.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- Estamos completamente de acuerdo.- apretó las manos de Harry momentáneamente y a pesar de que quería envolver a Harry en un abrazo independientemente de la audiencia, sabía que el chico de trece años odiaría eso si lo hiciera. Sirius volvió a su posición anterior, pero puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su ahijado.- Realizaremos el procedimiento para limpiar su cicatriz.

Blackhawk asintió y Sirius pudo ver la aprobación en los ojos del anciano mago.

\- Tenemos otro problema, hay una restricción infantil sobre el núcleo mágico de Harry.- Añadió Jordan.

Sirius frunció el ceño.- James colocó una cuando tenía cuatro meses de edad, creo. Lily no quería pero él estaba manifestando una gran cantidad de magia, haciendo transformaciones en realidad, y James la convenció eventualmente de que si ellos no lo hacían Harry podría hacerse daño a sí mismo o a ellos accidentalmente.

Harry se animó al escuchar una historia de su infancia, pero estaba demasiado pálido y Sirius podía ver el miedo en sus ojos; El tema sobre la conexión le asustaba y Sirius no podía culparlo, era aterrador.

\- El medimago que lo revisó dijo que la restricción se desvanecería aproximadamente cuando Harry cumpliera diez años.- Añadió Sirius, confundido.

Esa restricción se ha desvanecido, en efecto.- Respondió Jordan.- No, hay una segunda restricción que fue puesta cuando él tenía quince meses de edad. Restringe el poder al que puede acceder de forma consciente.

\- Esta restricción ha asegurado que el residuo oscuro no desarrollara su poder sobrepasando el del niño.- Explico Blackhawk.- Tiene la firma mágica de Albus Dumbledore.

 _Dumbledore_. Sirius hizo rechinar sus dientes y trató de controlar su creciente furia. Remus había estado equivocado. Dumbledore no creía que Harry fuera un muchacho promedio y no tuviera que ver con la derrota de Voldemort. No, Dumbledore había sabido que Harry tenía poder pero esa vieja lechuza entrometida había encontrado un fragmento de alma y en vez de librarse de ella, restringió el núcleo de Harry, posiblemente porque Dumbledore habría querido tener la conexión como ventaja. Sirius sintió como su control se escapaba y volvió a intentar controlarse. Harry, se recordó a sí mismo; Harry necesitaba que él estuviera calmado.

\- Pero necesita ser retirado.- Continuo Blackhawk.- Por lo que proponemos deshacernos de la restricción una vez que la limpieza haya sido completada.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo Sirius rápidamente.

\- Evaluaremos cualquier problema que pueda tener con su poder una vez que la restricción sea eliminada.- Dijo Jordan. Blackhawk miró a Harry y a Sirius con aire pensativo.- Debéis estar exhaustos del viaje. Quizá deberíamos discutir su tratamiento mañana, Lord Black.

\- Es Sirius.- Respondió Sirius.- Y sí; acomodarnos y descansar suena como una buena idea.- Sonrió a Harry de forma tranquilizadora mientras se ponían de pie.

Todo iba a ir bien. Se librarían de la mancha oscura de Voldemort y Harry recuperaría su poder de vuelta, su salud.

Y entonces Sirius pensaría en una manera adecuada para destruir totalmente a Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (1):

Ventanal abovedado*: (bay window) Es un tipo de ventana con forma curvada hacia afuera que desconozco como llaman en español, sin embargo aquí les dejo un link como ejemplo: -/media/andersenwindows/images/product-category/bay-bow/03_058_r2_ ?modified=20160107190846&h=402&w=402&la=en&hash=BB7FF6219E889BC030FD99F16B2DBA29ABB68A2B

Lameculos*: Es un insulto dirigido a las personas que le hacen la pelota a alguien superior para tratar de conseguir algo a cambio. Hay variedad de ellos, pero este en concreto se traduce del inglés ' _toad_ ' que también significa 'sapo'. Realmente apropiado para este personaje ¿cierto?

Bienes*: (State) Esta palabra en inglés tiene muchos significados. Aquí se refiere a que Remus se encargara en general de las propiedades, bienes, etc.

Que sus negocios le brinden beneficios*: (Good profit to you) En este contexto se usa como despedida con los goblin, deseándoles prosperidad. En otros fics he visto algo similar. ¿Alguien sabe en cuáles? :P

Saber mejor*: (Know best) Es una combinación de dos palabras que viene a señalar cuando alguien tiene opiniones que deben ser aceptadas y respetadas, basadas en un gran conocimiento y experiencia.

Sus intenciones no son buenas*: (being up to no good) En Español esto es parte del lema de los merodeadores conocido como "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" o también "Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura". Sin embargo en el contexto, el hombre sólo menciono la parte final de la frase, por lo que escogí tomar la primera traducción porque sentí que cuadraba mejor.

Infancia*: Sirius se refiere a que quería que Harry tuviera una infancia apropiada, lo que vivió con los Dursley difícilmente se podría llamar infancia, una digna al menos.

Pasos*: Lo dice de forma figurativa, más bien se refiere a ver a Harry crecer, verlo tomando sus primeras decisiones, los cambios en su carácter y personalidad...

Tiempo normal*: Cada vez que se habla del tiempo normal, se refiere al tiempo pasado en el mundo exterior fuera de la burbuja.

Zanahoria colgante*: Se refiere a una recompensa o a un beneficio a cambio de someterse a este tratamiento. Lo de la zanahoria colgante temo que tiene que ver con caballos, para ellos las zanahorias son una golosina y ayudan a los jinetes a que los caballos hagan lo que ellos quieren (Que alguien me corrija si me equivoco)

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (2):

Bueno, y aquí se nos va otro capítulo, madre mía, menudo panorama están enfrentando nuestros protagonistas en la clínica, y eso que aún no han hablado de Sirius. Por otro lado parece que Remus lo tiene todo controlado. ¿Qué nos deparará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Volverá Dumbledore al ataque? ¿Conseguirán deshacerse del horrocrux de Voldemort?¿Cómo irá la campaña publicitaria para Sirius? ¡Todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos! Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, un abrazo enorme. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	11. Restableciendo a C&C-Ep3

***Capítulo 11*: Restableciendo a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 3**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 11*: Restableciendo a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 3**

 _Advertencia del capítulo: mención de abuso_

 ** _SIRIUS BLACK: NUESTRO HÉROE OLVIDADO,_** _Rita Skeeter_

 _Con las impactantes noticias de ayer de que Sirius Black es inocente, nosotros en el Diario el Profeta hemos vuelto sobre sus inicios para averiguar quién es el verdadero Sirius Black y qué podría haber motivado a aquellos que están el poder para encarcelar a un hombre inocente._

 _Black era el hijo primogénito de Orion y Walburga Black, el primer Black en la historia de Hogwarts en ser sorteado en Gryffindor. Allí, hizo amistad con James Potter, un primo lejano por parte de Dorea Black. Él y Potter fueron considerados inseparables a lo largo de sus días de escuela. La jefa de la casa Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall los recuerda 'Era como si compartieran un mismo cerebro'._

 _A la edad de dieciséis años, Black abandona a su familia tras tener un desacuerdo sobre apoyar abiertamente a Quien-ustedes-saben y se le dio santuario en el hogar de los Potter, una familia que siempre estuvo en el lado de la Luz. Otro amigo de los Potter, Amos Diggory, nos cuenta 'Black era el hermano de Potter en todos los aspectos menos de sangre'_

 _Tras graduarse como uno de los mejores de su curso, Black se unió a los Aurores de Asalto, haciendo equipo con Potter durante el entrenamiento. El antiguo Ex- Auror Alastor Moody, su instructor y entrenador, recuerda 'Black era un gran Auror de Asalto; el mejor. No había quién le superara en capturar mortífagos'. Black era bueno, de hecho, fue ascendido rápidamente y se ha registrado oficialmente con el récord de dieciocho mortífagos ejecutados en batalla._

 _En su vida personal, Black fue relacionado con varias brujas. Polly Bell recuerda con afecto; 'Después de que James y Lily se casaran, Lily trató de hacer un poco de casamentera para Black, para intentar que sentara la cabeza. Creo que él iba a esas citas para que ella estuviera contenta, ya ve que él fue el padrino de bodas de James'. Black tenía cierta reputación de libertino pero a las mujeres que entrevistamos lo recordaban como un perfecto caballero._

 _Avanzado el año 1980, Black fue capturado por mortífagos en una misión encubierta en el extranjero. Su rescate quedó rodeado de secretismo (Aunque diez de las ejecuciones mencionadas anteriormente se registraron al mismo tiempo) y estuvo gravemente herido. El tiempo que estuvo recuperándose lo pasó con los Potter y tras el nacimiento de su hijo, Harry, fue nombrado como su padrino. La medimaga Clarence Abby cuenta al Profeta que Black estuvo en realidad presente en el parto y fue él quien entregó su ahijado a los orgullosos padres; 'Él adoraba a ese niño, cualquiera podía verlo'._

 _Es en éste último punto donde uno se pregunta si el rápido exilio de Black a Azkaban tras los acontecimientos del 31 de Octubre de 1981 tenía poco que ver con su culpabilidad y más que ver con determinar el futuro del Niño-Que-Vivió. Con Black fuera de la ecuación, el huérfano Harry fue llevado al mundo muggle, y de forma extraña, el sacrificio de Black durante la guerra, su basta oposición ante Quien-ustedes-saben, y su profunda amistad con los Potter fueron "barridos bajo la alfombra"*._

 _Abundan rumores de que ahora que Black ha sido declarado inocente, demandará la custodia de Harry Potter y lo traerá de vuelta completamente a nuestro mundo. Nosotros desde el Profeta le deseamos éxito y le damos la bienvenida a casa a nuestro héroe olvidado._

Remus se preguntó si debería sentirse un poco nauseabundo ante el derrame de aparente afectación mientras doblaba el diario y lo tiraba a un lado, aunque la estrategia mediática de Brian estaba yendo bien y las semillas habían sido plantadas para el anuncio de la custodia de Harry. Se preguntó si Albus se habría sentido enfermo leyendo el Profeta esa mañana. Eso esperaba.

Cerró sus ojos y se masajeó el puente de su nariz. Realmente tenía que superar su enfado contra Albus. Se lo debía al viejo mago por proveerle de una educación mágica, y Albus era un gran mago que merecía su respeto.

Excepto sobre el asunto de Harry y Sirius.

No estaba seguro de poder perdonar nunca a Albus por lo de los Dursleys, y por no comprobar si Sirius había recibido un juicio condenándole a doce años de infierno.

Si, Remus pensó de forma seca, estaba haciéndolo realmente bien para superar su furia contra Albus. Desvió su vista al reloj y atrajo el fichero de los Potter hacia él.

Había despedido al gerente financiero temprano aquella tarde y había puesto a Poon a cargo. Las buenas noticias eran que la mayor parte de los bienes se habían congelado; Algo de dinero había sido destinado para pagar a los encargados de cuidar las propiedades para su mantenimiento pero nada sustancial. La cartera de inversiones, sin embargo, había caído en decadencia según lo que Remus pudo recopilar. La perspectiva no era tan mala; Harry seguía siendo rico; pero si esa cartera hubiera seguido desatendida hasta que Harry hubiera cumplido los diecisiete, Remus creía que el patrimonio de Harry hubiera sido reducido a la mitad de su valor. Kipbold había estado tan poco sorprendido como Remus cuando le explicó las razones tras el despido.

Puso el fichero de los Potter a un lado y empezó a revisar las cartas que habían llegado. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Sirius había informado a los miembros de la familia Black que había un nuevo Lord Black. Se les había dicho que enviaran su respuesta postal mediante Gringotts y Remus las había recogido mientras había estado allí. La mayoría de sus parientes lejanos ya tenían un Cabeza de familia en una buena posición para servirle, tal como los Weasleys, y a los cuales ignoraría cuando su identidad fuera anunciada. Pero Remus se había sentido impresionado por la forma en que Sirius había rastreado a otros parientes que no tenían tanta suerte, o quienes habían sido borrados del árbol familiar.

 _"_ _Estimado Lord Black, ¿o debería decir primo?_

 _Gracias por tu reciente carta para tantear el terreno y ver lo que el clan Hitchens está haciendo en Canadá. Sólo estamos mi hermana Fiona y yo ahora._

 _Fi* se casó el año pasado con una mujer llamada Ola; Son felices y están pensando en adoptar un bebé._

 _Yo mismo estoy casado con una hermosa mujer, Joanne. Tenemos tres renacuajos; Amy, y los gemelos Billy y Ray. Amy tiene doce años y va a una escuela especial para niños dotados en Vancouver, estamos muy orgullosos de ella. Billy y Ray aún están en el jardín de infancia pero son unos niños geniales._

 _Nos encantaría mantener el contacto; ¡Jo's*está emocionada con la idea de que estamos emparentados con un Lord inglés!_

 _Saludos,_

 _Rob Hitchens."_

El matrimonio de Isla Black con un hombre muggle llamado Hitchens había establecido el límite desde la perspectiva de los Black, pero no había producido descendencia mágica desde que Sirius podía recordar. Rob Hitchens, el descendiente de Isla, era un trabajador muggle de una firma de consultoría pero eso no había detenido a Sirius para enviar su carta de '¿Estáis bien?'. Como Sirius señaló, su madre probablemente estaría revolcándose en su tumba. Remus releyó la carta de nuevo y prestó atención a la frase acerca de la enseñanza de la niña. Era la tapadera habitual usada en casos mágicos. Sirius querría investigar más eso.

 _"_ _Sirius,_

 _¡Tú no puedes engañarme, perro viejo! La noticia de tu inocencia acaba de llegarme mediante las cadenas internacionales de aplicación de la ley. Me alegro de que seas el Lord y espero que redecores la casa entera._

 _Australia es genial; El tío Alphard estuvo en lo cierto sobre eso, ¡Realmente deberías haberme acompañado! Soy un respetable Auror de alto rango aquí en Sidney, me casé con Anna, una bruja nacida de muggles, hace dos años y acaba de dar a luz a mi primogénito, Jason._

 _Mi hermana Emile sigue en Francia, se casó con un bastardo sangrepura, y dio a luz a uno, no se diga más. Debo advertirte que probablemente ella se aproxime a ti para establecer una relación convenientemente cercana._

 _Mi pequeña media hermana Suzie es una squib como nuestro fallecido padre, que cuida de la malvada madrastra que sigue viva, una lástima. Vive en la antigua casa en las afueras de Paris. No hay ningún pretendiente a la vista, aunque Suzie es una buena chica._

 _Si, Probablemente deberíamos coordinarnos para hacer una llamada y discutir algunos asuntos; Ahora que me lo has indicado, yo tampoco querría que alguien como Malfoy se apoderara de algo si murieras de forma inesperada. Da un grito cuando estés disponible._

 _Simeon Black."_

Remus dejó salir una carcajada y colocó la carta a un lado para que Sirius la leyera. Él conocía a Simeon, el hijo de Marius Black, Sirius lo había elegido para que fuera el Cabeza de familia de la Casa de los Black en caso de que Sirius falleciera; Se harían otros arreglos respecto a la custodia de Harry y la Casa de los Potter, pero Simeon se encargaría de tomar el control financiero y político de forma efectiva, hasta que Harry, el declarado heredero legal de Sirius, alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Parecía que Simeon y Sirius eran muy similares. Sirius había admitido que ellos estaban sobre la misma edad, Alphard los había presentado cuando Sirius tenía ocho años. Aparentemente, Simeon y él habían estado en contacto siendo amigos por correspondencia hasta que Simeon dejó Francia justo después de que Sirius se hubiera graduado de Hogwarts.

" _Lord Black,_

 _Le doy las gracias por su reciente aviso e investigar mi situación._

 _No requiero de la ayuda de la Casa de los Black. El hijo de mi sobrino, Cletus Polt, asumirá su lugar en la Casa de los Burke a su mayoría de edad._

 _Su prima, Beatrice."_

Remus hizo una mueca, Beatrice Burke tenía ciento y dos años, rígida en sus costumbres y considerada una vieja bruja en el mal sentido*. Sirius desconocía que su sobrino tuviera un hijo, Remus estaba seguro de que habría evitado hablar con ella de haberlo sabido.

 _"_ _Mi Lord Black,_

 _Gracias por su reciente misiva. Mi situación es confortable. Mi marido Theodore y yo estamos muy contentos con nuestra hija, Nymphadora. Ahora mismo no necesitamos ayuda._

 _Estaremos encantados de asistir a la reunión familiar como usted disponga._

 _Su prima, Andrómeda."_

Remus sabía que Sirius estaría encantado ya que quería restaurar a los Tonks en la familia. Cogió la última carta.

 _"_ _Mi estimado Lord Black,_

 _Le agradezco y aprecio su gesto por su reciente aviso y por preguntar por nuestra situación._

 _Mi matrimonio con Lucius es exitoso y nuestra asociación es influyente en la política británica._

 _Encontrará que podemos ser de beneficio en los tiempos actuales. Hemos aumentado la riqueza de los Black de las que nos ha sido dotada. Nuestro hijo, Draco, asiste a Hogwarts y se desenvuelve favorablemente en la mayoría de las asignaturas, sobresaliendo en pociones y ganando el puesto de buscador en el equipo de su casa. Descubrirá que es una encantadora adicción a la familia Black. No necesitamos de ayuda inmediata pero agradecemos la vuelta de la protección y el patronato de la Casa de los Black._

 _Estamos a su servicio y estaremos encantados de asistir a la reunión familiar según le convenga._

 _Su prima, Narcissa."_

Remus le sacó la lengua infantilmente a la carta. Adjuntó con un clip sus notas a las cartas y las almacenó para que Sirius las revisara cuando volviera.

Miró el reloj, apuró su té y se dirigió rápidamente al flu en la salita de recepción, invocando su maletín a la vez. Casi había olvidado la entrevista que debía realizar. Se fue por flu al Caldero Chorreante y le pidió una llave a Tom, que llevaba a un salón privado apartado del área principal. Remus revisó la habitación de forma exhaustiva y convocó un hechizo de privacidad.

Tocaron en la puerta casi inmediatamente y Remus llamó al solicitante para que pasara. Penelope Clearwater atravesó la puerta y se detuvo en sorpresa a la vista de Remus.

\- Por favor tome asiento, Señorita Clearwater.- Indicó Remus, haciendo un gesto hacia la silla frente a él.

\- Profesor.- Dijo Penelope.- No pensé que sería usted quien me entrevistara. El profesor Flitwick no lo mencionó cuando me informó de esta oportunidad.

Remus estudió su nerviosismo con un suspiro de pesar.- Si está demasiado nerviosa sobre entrevistarse con un hombre lobo señorita Clearwater, es probable que no sea la indicada para este trabajo ya que tendrá que trabajar conmigo.

\- Oh no, no es eso.- Se disculpó Penelope inmediatamente.- Lo siento mucho, Estoy sólo...- Su mano gesticuló débilmente.

\- ¿Nerviosa?- Sugirió Remus secamente.

\- Si.- Dijo Penelope.- He tenido muchas entrevistas pero no sé porque no consigo el trabajo y eso me ha… bueno, ¿Me podría dar las malas noticias ahora?

Se veía totalmente miserable, y gracias a Filius Remus entendía por qué. Penelope había sido Prefecta, superado de forma notable todos sus EXTASIS'* y había sido rechazada entrevista tras entrevista, Remus asumía que era porque era nacida de muggles. Filius había escuchado de Albus acerca de la buena suerte de Remus en conseguir un nuevo puesto y había enviado una nota a éste último preguntándole si había algún trabajo apropiado para Penelope.

\- Tome asiento, señorita Clearwater.- Dijo Remus con más autoridad y estuvo complacido cuando ella se apuró en dirigirse al asiento y sentarse, poniendo su bolso en el suelo.

Se estiró la pulcra túnica azul marino.- Gracias profesor, quiero decir, Señor Lupin.

\- ¿Le ha contado el profesor Flitwick de que se trata esta oportunidad?- Pregunto Remus esperando que Filius hubiera compartido eso con la chica.

\- Un puesto de secretaria.- Dijo Penelope. Era obvio que estaba intentado sonar emocionada acerca de algo que ella pensaba era terriblemente aburrido.

\- Un poco más que eso.- Dijo Remus.- Lo que voy a decirle necesita permanecer de forma confidencial tanto si toma el puesto como si no.

Ella asintió apresuradamente.

\- Soy el mayordomo de una Noble y Ancestral Casa, lo que significa que me hago cargo del manejo de los bienes y finanzas de ésta. El Lord acaba de asumir los deberes del Cabeza de familia y asumirá un asiento en el Wizengamot lo que significa reuniones y eventos sociales. Necesitamos una asistente ejecutiva que lidie con los horarios, organice los eventos de los que seamos anfitriones, se corresponda con figuras de alta autoridad, tomando actas, y generalmente atendiendo las cosas de las que no tenemos tiempo para ocuparnos. Todo ello lo cual estoy seguro usted es más que capaz de manejar dado su experiencia académica.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Cuál fue el primer puesto que solicitó?

\- Como administradora en el Departamento Mágico de Transporte.- Dijo Penelope.- Esperaba poder empezar una carrera en el Ministerio.

\- Una meta admirable.- Dijo Remus.- Lo que esta oportunidad le dará será exposición política, contactos y el patrocinio que necesita para entrar al Ministerio como una nacida de muggles.

Las cejas de Penelope se alzaron ante la honesta verdad.- ¿Quiere decir que no he obtenido un puesto porque…? Pero eso es discriminación y…- Paró abruptamente cuando recordó a quien se estaba quejando y llevó su mano hasta su boca.- Oh, lo sien…

\- No necesita disculparse.- Dijo Remus quitándole importancia mediante un gesto de la mano.- La verdad es que ambos estamos discriminados; Yo de forma oficialmente legal y usted de forma extra oficial por tradición. El Ministerio prefiere que sus puestos sean ofrecidos primero a los sangrepura.

\- Creo que el Señor Weasley trató de avisarme.- Admitió Penelope tristemente. Tomó un respiro y miró a Remus de forma determinada.- Estaré feliz de tomar el puesto si usted quiere.

\- Bien.- Dijo Remus.- ¿Cuándo puede empezar?

\- Mañana.- Ofreció Penelope.

\- Necesitará venir a la casa. Digamos ¿A las diez?- Remus gesticuló hacia un trozo de pergamino con su varita. Ella frunció el ceño mientras lo tomaba.

 _"_ _Mi mayordomo Remus Lupin le invita al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place"_

\- ¿El hechizo Fidelius?- Preguntó Penelope emocionada.

\- Él es muy protector con su privacidad. El pergamino estará en blanco para los demás excepto para usted.- Dijo Remus.- Le explicaré todo mañana. Debe estar preparada para asumir un juramento de empleo y pasaremos a hablar sobre sus deberes y salario entonces.- Se puso de pie.

Penelope también se levantó, ofreciendo su mano y dándole una sonrisa brillante.- Gracias por la oportunidad, Señor Lupin.

\- Llámame Remus. Vamos a ser colegas*.- Ofreció Remus, aceptando la mano ofrecida y agitándola.

\- Oh, bueno entonces debes llamarme Penelope*.- Dijo, separando su mano y tomando su bolso.- Gracias de nuevo, Remus.- Se mordió el labio.- Cielos, eso fue extraño.

\- Piensa como me sentí cuando llame a mi antigua Jefa de Casa Minerva por primera vez.- Se lamentó Remus alegremente y se rió de su expresión horrorizada al darse cuenta de que él se refería a la profesora McGonagall.- Te veré mañana.

Esperó hasta que ella se fuera antes de desactivar el hechizo de privacidad, sonriéndose a sí mismo a la vez que lo hacía. Una asistente hija de muggles para Lord Black. Los ancestros de Sirius estarían disgustados en dejar a una bruja nacida de muggles tener tal privilegiado puesto.

Y Sirius iba a estar encantado.

o-O-o

\- ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!

Sirius sintió su corazón estremecerse en su pecho pero se rehusó a irse de su sitio al lado de Harry mientras los medimagos iban y venían apresurados a su alrededor, tratando de salvar a su ahijado.

Ni él ni Harry habían dormido bien en la cabaña que se les había designado la noche anterior. Era una gran cabaña; tenía dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, una espaciosa sala de estar y una pequeña cocina. Había incluso una piscina privada anexa. Pero no habían sido capaces de apreciarla por completo tras las noticias sobre la cicatriz de Harry.

Sirius se había levantado en mitad de la noche para encontrar a Harry sentado frente al fuego en la sala de estar. Se convirtió en Canuto y le ofreció consuelo canino, presintiendo que Harry pretendería que todo estaba bien ante un padrino preocupado y en pánico pero puede que se abriera ante su alter-ego. Mientras Harry lo acariciaba y empezaba lentamente a confiarle sus miedos acerca del tratamiento, sobre el residuo del alma y la conexión, Sirius se figuró que había hecho lo correcto.

La mañana había dado paso a un Harry asustado pero determinado; Sirius no había estado tan orgulloso de él. Harry le preguntó de forma tentativa si podía estar con él durante el proceso y Sirius lo había calmado inmediatamente diciéndole que él estaría ahí a cada paso del camino.

Él no iba a moverse. Su mano se aferró más fuerte a la de Harry.

A su ahijado se le había dado una poción para inducirle a un estado inconsciente. Un brazalete de metal se le había colocado en la muñeca, drenando la magia de Harry de su cuerpo. Un medimago de mediana edad que estaba quedándose calvo llamado Darcy estaba encaramado sobre la cabecera de Harry, un aura extraña trazaba unas gafas de protección que adornaron su rostro, y en su mano tenía sujeta una varita mágica con forma de bisturí muggle, separando la forma oscura del alma parásita, lejos de la cicatriz de Harry.

Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que el borrón oscuro capturado por el final de la varita médica había empezado a defenderse, habían surgido unos apéndices que serpenteaban hacia Harry mucho más rápido de lo que Darcy podía cauterizar.

Harry había empezado a agitarse violentamente. Jordan y otra mujer medimaga, Gargou, Se habían aproximado para mantenerlo quieto. Y ahora…

¡Harry había dejado de respirar!

Blackhawk se acercó y agitó su varita furiosamente sobre la figura de Harry; Un aparato de respiración artificial apareció sobre la boca y las fosas nasales de Harry, enviando oxígeno a su cuerpo.

Sirius pudo respirar también de nuevo; su corazón latía de forma ruidosa en su pecho.

\- ¡Necesitamos drenar aún más su magia! ¡Este bastardo está luchando con uñas y dientes!- Exclamó Darcy, sus ojos brillando de forma autoritaria hacia Blackhawk.

\- ¡Si drenamos más su centro mágico*, mataremos al chico! – Contradijo Jordan.

\- Ella tiene razón.- Dijo Blackhawk.- No anticipamos que el trozo de alma fuera tan fuerte; debió de haberse alimentado de la magia del chico independientemente de su restricción.

Gargou chasqueó los dedos, sus ojos oscuros dirigiéndose a Blackhawk.- ¡Necesitamos darle poder mágico a Potter sin darle a la pieza del alma ninguno!

\- ¿Cómo?- Demandó Darcy incluso mientras cortaba otro de los apéndices que trataba de hacerse camino desde la forma oscura al final de la varita de vuelta a Harry. Había varios de ellos aún anclados, aferrados con toda su fuerza a la cicatriz.

\- La única magia que responde solo al chico sería su magia familiar.- Declaró Blackhawk rápidamente. Desvió la mirada más allá del cuerpo de Harry hacia Sirius.- ¿Puedes convocarla usando el juramento de apadrinamiento*?

Sirius no tenía ni idea, nunca había oído que la magia familiar fuera llamada de esa manera, pero asintió firmemente.- Puedo intentarlo.- Se aclaró la garganta, llevó la mano de Harry contra su corazón y colocó la suya sobre el delgado y desnudo tórax de Harry.- Yo, Sirius Orion Black, padrino de Harry James Potter de corazón, magia y juramento. Este hijo de la Casa de los Potter necesita de ti _¡familius magicus protectus!_

De repente, una bruma dorada brotó de la piel de Harry y formó un grifo feroz que emitió un graznido salvaje.

El grifo dirigió su mirada a Sirius y de alguna manera Sirius supo lo que quería… lo que tenía que hacer…

\- Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Regente de la Casa de los Black, invoco a la magia de la Casa de los Black - _¡familius magicus protectus!_

La cobra plateada de la Casa de los Black salió del anillo del Lord. Por un largo momento, la serpiente y el grifo se miraron el uno al otro antes de que la serpiente se hundiera dentro del grifo, fusionándose.

El grifo dobló su tamaño y rugió.

\- ¡Por Merlín!- jadeó Jordan.

La frente de Darcy estaba perlada de sudor mientras levantaba la vista momentáneamente ante la pavorosa vista del grifo; Él había continuado su trabajo enfocado en tratar de quitar todos los apéndices de maldad que se intentaban aferrar a Harry. El grifo rugió de nuevo y se lanzó hacia la cicatriz de Harry haciendo retroceder a Darcy, perdiendo el trozo de alma oscura del final de su varita en el proceso.

Pero de repente, el grifo atravesó la cabeza de Harry con una zarpa que desprendió hasta la última ligadura mientras que con la otra atrapaba el fragmento del alma oscura en sus garras

Por un segundo se hizo el silencio. Entonces, la forma oscura chilló con potencia mientras las zarpas la despedazaban… hasta que no quedó nada.

El grifo emitió un rugido satisfecho y se sentó sobre el pecho de Harry. La serpiente plateada de la Casa de los Black se volvió a formar lentamente al lado del grifo, los dos tótem se inclinaron ante el otro antes de que la cobra desapareciera. La forma del grifo brilló y se desestabilizó, volviendo a convertirse en una bruma dorada que volvió a hundirse en la piel de Harry.

James no había enviado la magia a Lily, se dio cuenta Sirius algo histérico. ¡Se lo envió a Harry! Y de alguna manera como un bebé, quizás por puro terror del momento con Voldemort y el trauma de ver a su madre siendo asesinada ante él, Harry había usado la magia y ayudó a potenciar la protección sanguínea que Lily le había dado. No es de extrañar que Voldemort no pudiera haberlo tocado; No solo estaba establecida la protección sanguínea, estaba potenciada por la magia blanca más pura de la Casa de los Potter.

Blackhawk golpeó con su varita el brazalete y la magia de Harry empezó a volver a él. Sirius depositó un beso en la palma de Harry, acariciando con su pulgar los nudillos del niño.

\- Casi hemos acabado, Harry.- Susurró Sirius suavemente al chico inconsciente.

Darcy tomó una varita normal y estuvo rápidamente ocupado limpiando mágicamente el flujo sanguíneo que salía de la cicatriz de Harry, Gargou estaba de pie, preparada con ungüentos y vendas para cuando él terminara. Jordan hizo desaparecer el aparato, satisfecha al ver que Harry estaba respirando de nuevo por sí mismo.

El brazalete cayó, indicando que la magia de Harry había vuelto a su núcleo por completo y Blackhawk se movió inmediatamente, su varita agitándose sobre la figura de Harry en un patrón delicado para quitar la restricción mágica que se le había colocado.

El cuerpo de Harry empezó a emitir un destello con cada movimiento de varita y Sirius elevó su vista ansiosa hacia Blackhawk. El rostro de Blackhawk se volvió más grave pero continuó trabajando a la vez que Harry brillaba más con cada giro.

\- ¡Aléjense! – Ordenó Blackhawk mientras la luz se volvía cegadora.

Darcy, Gargou y Jordan se apresuraron en obedecer.

Otro movimiento de varita…

Hubó un flash intenso parecido al de una cámara que hizo a Sirius parpadear.

Una corriente de poder puro le golpeó… el retroceso del encantamiento liberándose…

Se tiró sobre Harry sin pensarlo dos veces, protegiendo a su ahijado…

Y silencio.

Sirius alzó la vista y vió a Blackhawk levantándose del suelo. Cojeó hacia Harry y comenzó a hacer su diagnóstico mientras los otros medimagos volvían formar posiciones. Sirius sintió el latido acelerado de Harry bajo su palma y lentamente se inclinó hacia atrás para quedarse a su lado de nuevo.

Blackhawk comenzó a realizar otra serie de movimientos con su varita.- Estoy envolviendo de forma eficaz el núcleo mágico de Harry en magia curativa; Está afectado tras la eliminación de una poderosa restricción.

Sirius asintió, aliviado. Darcy se movió de su sitio y Gargou aplicó un bálsamo en la frente de Harry antes de tomar su varita y hacer que una venda se envolviera alrededor de la cabeza de Harry.

Jordan trajo tres viales, introduciendo su contenido mágicamente en el sistema de Harry. Vio la mirada preocupada de Sirius y le sonrió reconfortándolo.- Una es una poción nutritiva y fortalecedora para ayudar a su cuerpo a recuperarse. Otra es para el dolor y la otra es una poción para dormir. Necesita permanecer quieto y tranquilo mientras su núcleo se recupera.

\- Le despertaremos mañana.- Dijo Blackhawk, alejándose de Harry finalmente.- Extraordinario.

\- Lo mismo digo.- Dijo Darcy mostrándose totalmente de acuerdo.- Nunca he visto algo tan poderoso como ese fragmento de alma.- Suspiró.- Cosa mala. No había visto una desde que volví de servir en Corea.

\- Nunca he visto funcionar a la magia familiar de esa manera.- Dijo Gargou, mirando de forma inquisitiva a Sirius.

\- Yo tampoco.- Dijo él, acariciando el pelo mojado de sudor de Harry apartándola de su cicatriz vendada. No se suponía que la magia familiar actuara como si tuviera conciencia de la manera en que el grifo actuó; tampoco se suponía que debía combinarse con otra magia familiar para ayudar en la manera en que la serpiente lo había hecho. No tenía ni idea de cómo había ocurrido, si tenía algo que ver con que Harry hubiera incorporado accidentalmente esa magia en su protección; A Sirius no le importaba la verdad, solo estaba agradecido de que hubiera funcionado.

\- Bastantes veces he pensado que lo que sabemos sobre la magia es por mucho sobrepasada por lo que no sabemos.- Dijo Blackhawk sabiamente.

Se fueron dejándolo a él, Sirius se sentó en la cabecera de Harry y sujetó la mano de su ahijado, contento de ver a Harry tomar una preciosa inspiración tras otra. Sirius se sintió como si hubiera perdido una buena década de su vida y figuró tan pronto como estuvo ante un espejo que cada una de las hebras de su pelo se había vuelto gris.

Lo peor había pasado, se recordó a sí mismo. Harry estaba a salvo y camino a recuperarse. Sirius aún no tenía intención de moverse hasta que Harry se despertara. Fue apenas cociente del paso del tiempo; Jordan había aparecido para introducir a Harry más poción contra el dolor y revisar sus signos vitales, las sombras cambiaban de forma y tamaño, pasando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Era tarde cuando Blackhawk entró a la habitación y revisó a Harry con una gracia que aludía a sus años de práctica; Sirius lo ignoró en mayor parte.

\- Debemos discutir su tratamiento.- Dijo Blackhawk cuando acabó.- Lo hemos retrasado por la urgencia de atender a su ahijado pero usted está aquí también como cliente.

\- No voy a dejar a Harry.- Replicó Sirius automáticamente.

\- No le pediría tal cosa.- Blackhawk agitó su varita alrededor de la habitación y una mesa repleta con una cena ligera apareció al pie de la cama. Hizo un gesto hacia ésta.- Debe permanecer fuerte si va a cuidar a su ahijado.

Sirius aceptó la manipulación evidente con un suspiro. Acarició con su pulgar los nudillos de Harry por última vez, se levantó y depositó un beso suavemente sobre la frente vendada de Harry.- Estaré justo a los pies de tu cama, Harry.- Caminó hacia la mesa y se dejó caer en una silla.

Se masajeó su frente y miró de forma agotada a la comida frente a él; Caldo de pollo de algún tipo con pan recién hecho. Cogió el bollo y arrancó un trozo para darle un mordisco mientras tomaba la cuchara sin entusiasmo. Se dio cuenta tardíamente de que Blackhawk había convocado un hechizo de privacidad de manera que ellos pudieran hablar sin molestar a Harry, pero que les permitía ser alertados si él se movía.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Sirius y él supo que las gracias no eran sólo por el hechizo.

Blackhawk inclinó su cabeza y se sentó. Empezó a comer y se concentraron en la comida hasta que el caldo se había acabado. Pescado al vapor, verduras y arroz le siguieron.

Sirius declinó el plato de fruta cuando apareció, tomando en vez de eso un café solo cargado. Raramente se bebía café en el mundo mágico británico; Lo más popular era el té y como bebida sin alcohol el zumo de calabaza. Había olvidado cuánto le gustaba. Probablemente podría darlo a conocer apropiadamente, consideró Sirius; Podría ser una buena inversión. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Harry revisando su estado, su ahijado no se había movido.

\- Lo quieres, mucho.- Dijo Blackhawk.

\- Si.- Respondió Sirius sin pretención.

Blackhawk murmuró en alto.- Y aún conoces muy poco sobre él.

La mirada de Sirius se volcó en Blackhawk. Se tragó la primera réplica que le vino a la mente.- ¿Tiene hijos, medimago Blalckhawk?

\- Siete.- Respondió Blackhawk.- Y he sido bendecido con veinte nietos y tres bisnietos.

\- Felicidades.- Dijo Sirius secamente.- Ahora imagine que debido a su propia estupidez pierde a uno cuando era apenas un bebé. Por años no puede verlo pero piensa en él cada vez que puede. Y entonces, lo encuentra, solo que tiene trece años, no siendo un adulto del todo pero tampoco un niño, y no; no lo _conoce_.- Mantuvo sus ojos sobre los de Blackhawk.- ¿Lo sigue queriendo?

El anciano mago inclinó su cabeza concediéndole la razón.- ¿Lo considera de su sangre?

\- Si.- Fue otra respuesta que Sirius dio sin vacilación.- Actualmente es un primo distante por parte de James, su padre, fue también mi hermano en espíritu, en corazón y en magia.- Pudo ver como los términos se quedaban registrados en Blackhawk y se preguntó vanamente si eso fue el por qué la magia de los Black había sido capaz de asistir a la magia de los Potter; La sangre de Harry tenía de las dos familias después de todo.

Sirius dejó que su mente se desviara de nuevo hacia Harry.- Estuve con la madre de Harry, Lily, cuando entró en trabajo de parto, y me mantuve a su lado en la mayor parte del proceso mientras nuestros amigos iban en busca de James que había ido a una reunión en Gringotts. Volvió diez minutos antes de que Harry hiciera su aparición y Lily se rehusó a que me fuera. Fui el primero en coger a Harry. Y fui yo quien se lo entregó a James y Lily.

\- ¿Dice que lo perdió por una estupidez?- Preguntó Blackhawk.

Sirius resopló.- Confié su seguridad en la persona equivocada. Y pensé que dejarlo ir era un remedio temporal, sólo hasta que encontrara a Peter, la persona que los había traicionado.

Y él no volvería a cometer ese mismo error. Cambió de posición y tomó un sorbo de café. Mantuvo su vista sobre Harry.

\- Harry y yo… no nos conocemos, lo sé. Y no recuerda haberme querido de forma consciente así que sé que si el considerara el tema, creería que todavía no lo hace, pero creo que él piensa que _podría_ quererme y _quiere_ hacerlo. Sé que le encanta la idea de tener a alguien como yo, alguien que lo quiera y que estará ahí para él, pero todavía no cree que lo hago y que lo haré.- Inclinó su cabeza.- He ganado algo de terreno llevándomelo lejos de la hermana de Lily y su familia, manteniendo mi palabra y asegurando que pueda venir a vivir conmigo en cambio.

\- Para un hombre cuya mente está envuelta en tinieblas, ve con notable claridad.- Dijo finalmente Blackhawk.

\- Los dementores me perjudicaron bastante.- Eso era una obviedad.

\- Su mente está bastante desgarrada.- Reconoció Blackhawk.- Requiere de una gran cantidad de tratamiento. Su oclumancia ha ayudado a que recuperara algo de control pero necesita apoyo adicional para recuperar el resto.

Sirius asintió despacio.

\- Me gustaría agradecerle por el informe que le proporcionó a la Doctora Jordan sobre la infancia de Harry. Le ayudará a evitar las dificultades en su sanación mental.

La mano libre de Sirius se encogió en un puño y se forzó a sí mismo a tomar aire.- Me temo que nadie investigó mi infancia.- Había un mensaje entre líneas en su tono y no se sorprendió cuando Blackhawk cambió de tema.

\- Su organismo también necesita tratamiento.- Continuó Blackhawk.- En eso, usted y su ahijado son notablemente similares. Ambos sufren de desnutrición y debilidad física. Creo que sería lo mejor por mucho que vuestro tratamiento respecto a este tema lo llevéis a cabo juntos.- Sus ojos destellaron.- Ayudará a conseguir que os conozcáis el uno al otro.

Sirius sintió que sus labios se contraían nerviosamente, una reacia sensación de diversión se manifestó ante el comentario.

\- Debemos hablar sobre Albus Dumbledore.- Dijo Blackhawk.- Le tiene mucha rabia por la restricción sobre Harry.

\- Le tengo mucha rabia, punto.- Admitió Sirius con franca honestidad.- Fue el principal responsable de que Harry terminara en custodia de los Dursley. Falló en comprobar su estado y falló en asegurar que Harry estuviera sano y salvo con ellos. Ha usado a Harry para sus planes con Voldemort.- Emitió un suspiro.- Y tampoco estoy exactamente emocionado de que me haya dejado pudrirme en Azkaban sin un juicio o sin visitarme cuando fui parte de su Orden contra Voldemort.- Hizo un gesto con la taza.- La restricción es sólo el ultimo ítem de la lista de cosas por lo que estar furioso con Dumbledore.

Blackhawk asintió despacio en comprensión.- El problema con los grandes hombres es que todo el mundo los ve como si lo supieran todo, y muy a menudo ellos mismos caen en la trampa de creer que lo hacen. Yo pienso eso acerca de las acciones de Albus respecto al alma anclada y la restricción. No creo que supiera como resolver el problema del trozo del alma sin matar a Harry, y creyendo así que no había solución convocó la restricción para mantener ese resto débil.

\- ¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó Sirius algo tosco.

\- Somos conocidos, no amigos.- Dijo Blackhawk.- Nos conocimos cuando viajaba por Europa hace algunos años.- Cogió su vaso de agua.- Albus es un verdadero maestro de las pociones y la transfiguración. Era una compañía fascinante en las cenas, y es en cierta forma útil como corresponsal cuando necesitamos la opinión de un experto en hechizos con el fin de curar un daño tal como el de tu tío, pero no tenemos mucho más en común. He dedicado mi vida a la sanación justo como el resto de las personas del Valle; Aprendemos más y más cada día; Aprendemos de los muggles tanto como lo hacemos de otros medimagos alrededor del mundo.

Sirius apreció la honestida de Blackhawk.- Mis disculpas por mi brusquedad.- Murmuró.- Quizá estés en lo correcto y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Sólo… me preocupan sus motivos.

\- Considere esto.- Dijo Blackhawk.- Esa noche de Halloween, Albus tenía razones para pensar que el alma anclada a Harry era el único vínculo a la vida que Voldemort tenía. Podría haber matado al niño, creyendo que haciéndolo eliminaría la amenaza de Voldemort.

Sirius frunció el ceño, su sangre se heló ante el pensamiento. Merlin, podría haber pasado también ya que Dumbledore no tenía conocimiento acerca de los otros horrocruxes en ese momento.

\- En vez de eso, eligió mantener al niño vivo.- Dijo Blackhawk.- Sin embargo, admito que es confuso que nunca decidiera buscar otra solución a lo largo de los años, aunque pudo haberlo consultado con otros medimagos que tampoco conocían una solución.

\- No creo que lo hiciera.- Dijo Sirius.- Creemos que hay una profecía involucrada.

Blackhawk frunció el ceño de forma pronunciada.- Tales cosas deben tratarse siempre con precaución. Debería haberlo sabido.

Sirius lo miró con interés.- ¿Es usted un vidente?

\- No realmente.- Dijo Blackhawk finalmente.- Siempre veo a mis clientes pero esa es la extensión de mi don. Vi la imagen de usted y Harry llegando cuando su tío sacudió mi mano en despedida. Por supuesto, pensé que tendría veinte y siente años y Harry tendría cinco cuando llegaran; cuando pasó el tiempo y no venían… creía que mi vista había fallado por primera vez.- Dijo sonriendo tristemente.- No tomé en cuenta una poción rejuvenecedora.- se giró hacia Sirius.- Y así ve porqué las visiones y las profecías requieren un manejo cuidadoso. Es demasiado fácil descubrir que lo que se cree que muestran o significan es algo completamente diferente.

Sirius asintió despacio, volviendo su atención al chico que estaba sobre la cama.- Solo quiero mantener a Harry a salvo.

\- Entonces debemos ponerle a usted en forma lo suficiente para afrontar el reto.- Blackhawk se levantó.

Sirius también lo hizo, estirándose para aflojar los nudos de su espalda.

\- Presiento que su otra forma será más cómoda para dormir.- Sonrió Blackhawk.- Tenga en cuenta que mi colega no ve con buenos ojos el pelo de perro.- Hizo desaparecer la mesa y se fue.

Sólo le tomó un momento a Sirius para convertirse en Canuto. Subió a la cama de un salto y se inclinó para empujar de forma suave la mano de Harry con su fría nariz.

Tal vez no mataría a Dumbledore, pensó Sirius, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Blackhawk; Dumbledore había mantenido vivo a Harry y quizá la restricción había sido para ayudar y no para hacer daño… quizá Sirius sólo lo mutilaría un poquito. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el calor de Harry a su lado, el sonido de la maravillosa respiración de Harry, lo arrullara para dormir.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (1):

Barrer bajo la alfombra*: Cuando alguien "barre bajo la alfombra", viene a decir que quiere ocultar algo aunque eso no significa que deje de existir por haberlo mantenido escondido.

Fi*: (Fiona, la hermana de Rob)

Jo's*: (Joanne, la esposa de Rob)

Vieja bruja en el mal sentido*: (Del inglés 'Harridan') quiere decir 'bruja' en sentido peyorativo, una mujer normalmente muy mayor y desagradable de carácter, regañona y malhumorada. En el texto añadí que era 'en el mal sentido' ya que este fic trata sobre magia y no se entendería la diferencia como si se nota en el texto original al usar un término diferente.

EXTASIS'*: Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (NEWT's en Inglés)

Colegas*: Palabra normalmente usada para designar a un compañero de trabajo.

Debes llamarme Penelope*: Cuando dos personas se tratan por el apellido se hablan de 'usted' manteniendo un lenguaje formal y una cierta distancia psicológica. Al permitir que otra persona te llame por tu nombre le das permiso implícito de tratarte de 'tú' por lo que pasan a un trato más informal y por tanto cercano, de ahí el cambio de registro de formal a informal en esa parte del capítulo.

Centro mágico*: (o núcleo) Es lo que dota a los magos de su magia y los diferencia de los muggles, me gusta imaginarlo como una especie de médula espinal gruesa con sus ramificaciones, solo que en vez de almacenar los nervios que van a todo el cuerpo almacenan la capacidad mágica de cada mago. Para quien le guste el anime Naruto podrá imaginárselo más fácilmente si piensa en ello como una red de chakra.

Juramento de apadrinamiento*: Podemos decir que en el momento en el que Sirius se convirtió en el padrino de Harry, debió realizar algún juramento para ello, quizá una ceremonia mágica especial que vinculara al niño y a sus padrinos por medio de magia familiar.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (2):

Antes que nada disculpen las molestias por el retraso, tuve problemas con la conexión a internet en la noche por lo que no me quedó más remedio que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo por vuestra paciencia, por pasaros por aquí a leer este fic, por dejar vuestro apoyo y comentarios que me animan a seguir esforzándome en la traducción, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. En fin, ¡madre mía que susto nos ha dado Harry! Ahora será cuestión de saber que ocurrirá después de su recuperación y que más cosas nos tendrá preparadas Remus. ¡Que tengáis una buena semana y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Restableciendo a C&C-Ep4

***Capítulo 12*: Restableciendo a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 4**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 12*: Restableciendo a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 4**

 _27 de Junio, 1994_

Las Tres Escobas le trajo muchos recuerdos de varios fines de semana en Hogsmeade como estudiante y unos pocos como Profesor. Remus sonrió contento mientras Rosmerta le guiñaba el ojo desde la barra y le señalaba una mesa en el fondo.

Moody estaba esperando por él, dando la espalda a la pared y en un asiento que le proveía con una vista completa del resto de la taberna. Era una bonita posición defensiva. Remus estrechó la mano extendida de Moody y tomo asiento en la silla frente a éste.

\- Gracias por reunirte conmigo.- Dijo Moody enérgicamente.- Realmente no tengo ni idea de porqué acepté el trabajo, así que cualquier cosa que puedas decirme acerca de cómo sobrevivir a esto será bien recibido.

\- No hay problema.- Dijo Remus divertido.- Aunque tendremos que haber acabado para las tres ya que he de verme para entonces con Minerva.

Notó el periódico apartado en la mesa con una media sonrisa.

La ofensiva mediática de Brian había continuado esa mañana con la historia exclusiva del escape de Sirius de Azkaban con tal de salvar a su ahijado del traidor Pettigrew. Había más declaraciones de varias personas importantes sugiriendo que tal acto debería ser premiado con la tutela de Harry y Fudge había dejado constar que apoyaba la causa de que Harry Potter tuviera un tutor mágico. El periódico también estaba lleno de varios avistamientos de Sirius desde Francia hasta el Caribe ya que el paradero de Sirius contrariaba a la prensa y al público.

\- He de admitir que Cutter está haciendo un buen trabajo para Black.- Dijo Moody notando la dirección que había tomado la mirada de Remus.- Aunque sospecho que eso ya lo sabías.

\- No podría decirte.- Dijo Remus a la vez que Rosmerta se acercaba y tomaba nota de su pedido para el almuerzo.

Moody esperó hasta que la posadera estuviera a una buena distancia antes de erigir una burbuja de privacidad.- Sabes que sé que sabes más de lo que puedes decir. No te preguntaré acerca del paradero de Black; No merezco saberlo ya que fui uno de los idiotas que dejó caer la pelota* en lo que a él se refería, pero apreciaría saber que el chico está a salvo y lejos de los muggles.

Remus lo miró, ligeramente aturdido. Se aclaró la garganta.- Harry está a salvo y lejos de los Dursleys.

\- Bien.- Moody canceló el hechizo de privacidad con un movimiento de su varita.- Ahora, acerca de este maldito asunto escolar…

Fue un buen almuerzo. La comida estuvo excelente, y Moody estuvo entretenido, siendo terroríficamente bueno en de-construir los viejos planes de estudios de Remus en historias de la vida real. Tomó notas meticulosas de los estudiantes y Remus pudo ver que ya tenía una copia de los resultados de los exámenes finales.

Moody estuvo horrorizado por los instructores que Albus había elegido ante un Remus que llamaba a Lockhart como 'Un fraude viscoso' y a Quirrell 'Un idiota imbécil'. Remus también se encargó de informar a Moody de los acontecimientos del primer y segundo año de Harry. Moddy estuvo tan impresionado con lo que había sucedido como lo había estado Remus.

\- ¿Qué estaban pensando?- Refunfuñó Moody cuando Remus terminó de contar la historia del basilisco.- Cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común hubiera sabido que era un basilisco después de que un fantasma fuera atacado.

\- Se escapa a mi entendimiento.- Dijo Remus amistosamente mostrándose de acuerdo.

\- El muchacho tiene predilección por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado,- Dijo Moody de forma pensativa.

\- O en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado.- Subrayó Remus.

\- No, creo que mi versión es la más apta.- Argumentó Moody.

Remus se rió.- Probablemente sea eso.

Moody miró de repente hacia la entrada de la posada y soltó un resoplido.- Atención, Albus ha entrado en el edificio.

Remus se dio la vuelta y encontró una Minerva molesta dirigiéndose hacia él con Albus caminando serenamente tras ella.- Minerva.

\- Remus.- Minerva dirigió una mirada a Albus.- Discúlpame pero cuando mencioné que iba a verme contigo, Albus insistió en venir también.

\- Albus.- Saludó Remus educadamente. Se sintió un poco nervioso; había regañado al Director en su último encuentro.

Albus le sonrió.- Remus, perdona la intrusión pero deseaba disculparme por lo del otro día. Estas completamente en lo cierto y prometo que daré una advertencia a Severus antes del siguiente año escolar.

Minerva lo interrumpió.- Como si eso hubiera solucionado algo alguna vez.

\- Minerva…- Empezó Albus.

\- He estado diciéndote por años que su comportamiento como profesor es inaceptable y me aseguras que hablas con él, pero luego él sigue como si nada.- Discutió Minerva ferozmente, su acento escocés haciéndose notorio ante su enfado.

Albus pareció completamente desconcertado ante su arranque y Remus contuvo el impulso de aplaudir.

\- ¿Qué hizo Severus ahora?- Preguntó Remus, yendo al grano a la vez que Moody invocaba otra burbuja de privacidad. No era propio de Minerva ser tan indiscreta acerca de un colega.

Minerva hizo una mueca.- No me gustaría decirlo, Remus.- Pero sus ojos cayeron sobre la copia del Profeta y Remus adivinó que Severus había dicho algo acerca de Sirius.

\- Ya veo.- Remus pudo oír a su lobo interior gruñendo y respiró hondo.- Supongo que Sirius no estará tan sorprendido ante la actitud de Severus.- Miró a Albus.- Estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo, Albus, que si Severus hiciera algún comentario despectivo a Harry sobre Sirius estaría actuando de forma poco profesional.

\- Parece que voy a tener una muy _larga_ conversación con Severus.- Concedió Albus con un supiro.- ¿Has sabido ya algo de Sirius, Remus?

\- No desde la última vez que hablamos tú y yo, Albus.- Dijo Remus sinceramente.- ¿Le has dado la noticia a Harry?

\- ¡Ay! Él y los Dursleys todavía no han vuelto a su casa.- Le informó Albus con un tono que parecía de sincero pesar.

Remus se levantó de la silla.- Alastor, ha sido bueno verte.- Ellos estrecharon sus manos y Lunático le agradeció de nuevo mientras él deshacía el encantamiento de privacidad que había convocado.- Minerva, debemos irnos o los goblins se sentirán molestos por nuestra tardanza.

\- ¿Una reunión con los goblings?- Los ojos de Albus centellearon.- Suena muy misterioso.

\- Es una lectura de testamento, Albus.- Contestó Minerva en seco.- y te agradecería que no nos retuvieras más tiempo.

\- Albus.- Dijo Remus como despedida y ofreció a Minerva su brazo. Ella lo tomó y se dirigieron hacia el flu. A la vez que él la seguía a través de las llamas, pudo oír a Moody de fondo…

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso que he oído sobre un jodido basilisco?

Remus salió por el otro lado del flu, riéndose. Minerva le dedicó una mirada que lo hizo temblar ligeramente.

\- Perdón.- dijo Remus.- Oí a Alastor reprochando a Albus acerca del asunto del basilisco cuando estaba a punto de entrar al flu.

Minerva se sorbió la nariz.- Tuvimos mucha suerte de que todos los estudiantes fueran lo suficiente afortunados para sobrevivir a ese acontecimiento.

\- Eso no te lo discutiré- Coincidió Remus.

Se dirigieron hacia el Callejón Diagon y recorrieron la calle hasta Gringotts. Fueron llevados hasta un cuarto trasero y Remus no se mostró sorprendido de ver a Brian, Liam Arkam, Amelia Bones, y Kipbold esperando por ellos, junto con Augusta Longbottom y Andromeda Tonks.

Todos intercambiaros breves saludos antes de que Arkam, un corpulento hombre rubio con bigote, empezara con el motivo de la reunión.

\- Les agradezco a todos por venir con tan poco tiempo de antelación, espero disculpen la falta de detalles de su invitación más allá de que esto era una lectura de testamento y de que habéis sido nombrados beneficiarios o habéis sido requeridos para estar aquí.- Empezó Liam pomposamente.- Estamos aquí para leer el testamento conjunto de James y Lily Potter.

Remus no estaba sorprendido pero escuchó a Minerva tomar aire bruscamente.

\- ¿No estaba perdida?- Preguntó Minerva.

\- Claramente, Minerva, ha sido encontrada.- Dijo Augusta crispada.

Liam se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Usted está aquí para representar a Frank, Alice y Neville Longbottom, Madame Longbottom?

\- Sí.- Dijo Augusta en seco.

\- Yo estoy aquí para representar a Sirius Black.- Respondió Brian antes de que Liam le cuestionara su presencia; Remus sabía que los dos abogados estaban al corriente del papel de cada uno en el procedimiento, pero Brian se ganó tres miradas agudas de Andromeda, Augusta y Minerva.

\- ¿Remus Lupin?- Liam dirigió su mirada sobre Remus.

\- Me represento a mí mismo.- Respondió Remus con facilidad.

\- Andromeda Tonks, también me represento a mí misma.- Dijo Andromeda antes de que Liam pudiera preguntarle.

\- Y obviamente la Profesora Minerva McGonagall está aquí representándose a sí misma, a quien reconozco.- Liam le sonrió.

\- Eso esperaba, Señor Arkam. Fui su profesora por siete años.- Respondió Minerva.

\- Absolutamente.- Dijo Liam dándose prisa.- También agradezco a Amelia Bones quien ha estado de acuerdo en actuar como albacea dado las extraordinarias circunstancias.

\- ¿Que son…?- Preguntó Agusta.

\- Una copia del testamento fue proporcionada por el nuevo Lord Black al Ministerio como parte de una investigación especial acerca del asunto de Sirius Black.- Explicó Amelia.- No puedo decir nada más por cuestión de confidencialidad.

De nuevo hubo caras sorprendidas.

\- Muy bien.- Resopló Augusta.- ¿Podemos seguir adelante?

Liam se aclaró de nuevo la garganta.- Completamente.- Atrajo el pergamino hacia él.- Me voy a saltar los términos legales y resumir los legados si eso está bien con ustedes.

Todos asintieron.

\- A Remus Lupin se le deja la suma de cien mil galeones y la casa en Dithery Cliff. ¿Lo acepta?

\- Si.- Dijo Remus, un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Se imaginó que James y Lily querían asegurarse que siempre tuviera una casa y dinero para vivir, sabiendo como sabían lo difícil que había sido para él encontrar empleo como hombre lobo.

\- A Minerva McGonagall se le deja a cargo el monopolio de la Beca Lily Potter que deberá ser usada para proveer de una plaza libre a un estudiante nacido de muggles cada año incluyendo una matrícula para sus siete años de estudio, material escolar y un modesto subsidio para gastos a ser usada según su discreción. Los fondos serán tomados de la cámara de los Potter, puestas aparte en una cámara separada para el fideicomiso y los recibos serán proporcionados al mayordomo de los Potter via Gringotts. En caso de renunciar a su cargo, deberá recomendar un remplazo. ¿Acepta este deber?

\- Lo acepto.- Dijo Minerva, y Remus pudo ver el destello de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Ahora al resto.- Dijo Liam enérgicamente.- Empezando con el Señor Black. A Sirius Black le es dejada la suma de cien mil galeones y la otra parte del piso 2ºA de London Street propiedad de James Potter. ¿Acepta esto el Señor Black?

\- En su nombre, si.- Respondió Brian.

\- A Neville Longbottom le es dejado diez mil galeones de su tío James y su tía Lily. Los fondos serán usados a discreción de sus padres, Frank y Alice Longbottom, o su tutor legal hasta que llegue a su mayoría de edad. Madame Longbottom, ¿Está de acuerdo con el legado?

\- Si.- La apariencia rígida de Augusta se sacudió.

Remus recordó que se rumoreaba que los Longbottoms, aunque fueran una Ancestral y Noble familia, habían sufrido problemas financieros a lo largo de los años desde que Frank y Alicia habían sido atacados.

\- Hay un legado para la hermana de Lily Potter que está siendo arreglado mediante abogados muggle, y un legado que ha sido denegado por la albacea ya que el individuo nombrado como Peter Pettigrew ha sido cómplice en el asesinato de los Potter. El resto de sus bienes son legados a su único hijo.- Apuntó Liam, mirando hacia Amelia.- Todo lo que queda es el arreglo de un tutor legal para Harry James Potter, el hijo de los Potter, tomando responsabilidad de su cuidado y crianza y asumiendo la regencia de la Casa de los Potter hasta que sea mayor de edad. Frank y Alice Longbottom son nombrados en primer lugar con la disposición de que la tutoría pase a Sirius Black en caso de que ellos rechacen o estén incapacitados para asumir la responsabilidad, y adicionalmente se dispuso a Minerva McGonagall en caso de que el Señor Black decline o esté incapacitado para asumir la responsabilidad, o Andromeda Tonks en caso de que la Profesora McGonagall decline o esté incapacitada para asumir la responsabilidad.

Las tres mujeres lucieron apropiadamente impactadas y Remus trató de parecer igual.

\- Para que conste, confirmo que Frank y Alice no están en posición para asumir su tutoría.- Dijo Augusta de forma breve y concisa.

\- ¿Brian?- Le inquirió Liam.

Brian se aclaró la garganta.- Mi cliente Sirius Black asumirá la tutela.

Liam asintió y miró hacia Amelia.- Asumo que como la custodia actualmente está a cargo de muggles el Ministerio evaluará el asunto.

Amelia suspiró.- El Ministerio ya ha revisado la situación y ha estado de acuerdo en que la custodia de Harry Potter siga los deseos legales de sus padres y por lo tanto se le concede a Sirius Black.- Miró a todos los que estaban presentes en la sala.- Por favor, no compartan esto hasta que ésta información se haga pública.

Todos asintieron.

\- Y esto concluye nuestra reunión.- Dijo Liam.- Por favor diríjanse a Kipbold para recoger las llaves de las cámaras.

Augusta retiró su llave y salió antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada. Remus inclinó su cabeza intercambiando un saludo cortés de reconocimiento con Brian y Amelia antes de que tomar su llave y esperar por Minerva.

Andromeda se paró a su lado mientras dejaba caer*.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Remus.

\- Bastante.- Respondió Remus.- ¿Cómo están Ted y tú?

\- Bien.- Dijo Andromeda.- Satisfechos de oír las noticias acerca de Sirius y sintiéndonos completamente culpables por pensar que él podría si quiera…

\- Yo también.- Dijo Remus apresuradamente.

Andromeda le miró con intensidad.- ¿Has tenido noticias de él?

\- Está sometiéndose a un tratamiento médico de acuerdo con las condiciones establecidas por el Ministerio para que él pueda tomar la custodia.- Comentó Remus.

Ella asintió.- Dile que es bienvenido en nuestra casa cualquiera que sea el momento en que vuelva. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Cuídate, Remus.

Se marchó justo cuando Minerva apareció y Remus se dirigió a su lado para marcharse de Gringotts y emprender su camino hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Notó que su acompañante estaba silenciosa, muy silenciosa.

Remus se aclaró la garganta y discretamente convocó una burbuja de privacidad.- ¿Estás bien, Minerva?

\- No, no creo estarlo.- Dijo Minerva con sobriedad. Parecía haber envejecido cada uno de sus años.- Estuve con Albus la noche que él, _nosotros_ , dejamos a Harry en el mundo muggle y pensar… que sabía que ellos eran del peor tipo, pero acepté la decisión de Albus y no lo cuestioné desde entonces a pesar de… Es obvio que los muggles no le han dado el mejor de los cuidados a Harry. Le fallé a James, Remus. No éramos muy cercanos tras la muerte de Dorea y que él y Lily dejaran Hogwarts, pero eso no es excusa.

Él colocó una mano en su hombro.- No hubo manera de que lo supieras si ellos no te habían informado, Minerva, y está claro por tu reacción que no lo hicieron. Pero si sientes la necesidad de enmendarte de cierta forma, te sugeriría que no le menciones a Albus que Sirius tiene la custodia hasta que salga a la luz públicamente como Amelia solicitó.

Minerva lo miró con severidad por un largo tiempo antes de erguir sus hombros.- Tienes mi palabra, Remus.- Ella se giró y se fue antes de que él pudiera decir nada más.

o-O-o

 _Burbuja temporal: 9 de Julio, 1994_

Harry estaba teniendo el mejor verano de su vida.

Habían estado en el Valle por dos semanas, y aunque Harry había viajado con el giratiempo aún tenía dificultad en asimilar la idea de que sea el tiempo que sea que pasen en la clínica, solo pasaría una semana en el mundo exterior. Decidió pasar por alto esa rareza y simplemente disfrutar de su estadía tanto como pudiera.

El primer día había sido espantoso. Todo el asunto sobre el residuo de su cicatriz había sido más que aterrador, pero había sido solucionado rápidamente. No podía recordar el procedimiento para limpiar su cicatriz ya que afortunadamente había sido sedado durante todo el proceso. Después de eso había tenido que estar en cama por varios días, en mayor parte porque necesitaban que su núcleo mágico se estableciera. Lo que había sido enormemente reconfortante era que Sirius no se había movido de su lado durante todo el tiempo excepto para ir al baño.

Eso había calmado la preocupación persistente dentro de Harry de que Sirius realmente no había querido dar a entender que estaría allí para él cuando lo dijo; A pesar de todo lo que Sirius había hecho para hacer posible que Harry viviera con él, Sirius no lo querría realmente una vez que le conociera. Pero era difícil poner en duda lo mucho que a Sirius le importaba él cuando su padrino había pasado todo el tiempo cuidándolo y animándolo mientras se recuperaba.

Mayormente habían compartido historias sobre Hogwarts durante el tiempo que Harry estuvo en cama. Era el tema que más en común tenían. Sirius admitió que Remus ya le había mencionado algo sobre las experiencias de Harry pero quería oírlas de él mismo. Harry se había mostrado algo reticente pero una vez que empezó a hablar se encontró así mismo recordando felizmente las aventuras de su primer año.

Empezó desde que Hagrid lo había llevado al Callejón Diagon y Sirius le preguntó acerca de lo que Hagrid le había o no contado acerca del mundo mágico. Tuvo la impresión de que a Sirius le agradaba Hagrid pero no estaba sorprendido de que Hagrid le hubiera contado tan poco. Lo que lo sorprendió de Sirius, en general, era que no lo criticaba; Él había entendido el inmediato uso que Harry le había dado a su capa de invisibilidad cuando la había recibido y se mostró bastante aliviado de que Harry sobreviviera al troll.

Además había sido un alivio para Harry contarle a alguien los eventos sucedidos con Quirrell. Sirius había escuchado con atención la historia de Harry, también había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de éste cuando llegó a la confrontación con Quirrell y no lo soltó mientras Harry recordaba todo con vacilación. Sirius le había asegurado de nuevo que no era culpa de Harry que Quirrell hubiera muerto, señalando que Harry había actuado en defensa propia. También le explicó el tema sobre las posesiones y cómo funcionaban, incluyendo el hecho de que era casi siempre fatal para el cuerpo contenedor; Que Ginny hubiera sobrevivido a una posesión había sido cosa de un milagro. La discusión había hecho sentir mejor a Harry, no se había dado cuenta realmente que aún seguía preocupado acerca de lo que le había sucedido a Quirrell, ya que había juntado todo de alguna manera y lo había empujado al fondo de su mente.

Harry había estado más que extático cuando Sirius le correspondió, contándole a Harry todo sobre el primer año de Sirius en Hogwarts, el cual afortunadamente incluía muchas historias de su padre e incluso algunas de su madre. Había sonreído cuando Sirius le contó que él y James habían llegado a ser amigos tras sentarse en el mismo compartimento del tren, pero había quedado consternado cuando Sirius admitió que le habían dado una mala impresión a Lily durante el mismo viaje porque habían hecho una inmediata enemistad con Snape; _¡Quién había sido amigo de ella!_ También estuvo conmocionado cuando Sirius reconoció que, aunque les disgustaba Snape porque ellos podían notar que él practicaba magia oscura (Algo que la madre de Harry probablemente desconocía), él y James también habían sido bastante snobs* y egocéntricos.

Pero se rió cuando Sirius le contó cómo le había rogado al Sombrero para que lo pusiera el Gryffindor (Sabiendo que James sería colocado allí), y todas las bromas que gastaron durante el año escolar. Había además disfrutado la historia de Sirius sobre como eventualmente incluyeron a Remus, quien se dieron cuenta rápidamente que era brillante, y como lentamente había averiguado que era un hombre lobo pero no querían decir nada para no preocuparlo. Sirius evitó hablar de Colagusano y Harry no pudo culparlo.

Repitieron la narración al día siguiente, pero esta vez del segundo año. Sirius no vaciló por el hecho de que Harry pudiera hablar con las serpientes y Harry se había sentido emocionado de que Sirius le aceptara. De nuevo, hablar sobre el basilisco lo había ayudado. Sirius lo había estado molestando por terminar siendo un caballero de brillante armadura.

Sirius le confesó en un tono bastante triste que su segundo año no había sido tan excitante en comparación. Sobre todo, habían abordado la aflicción de Remus con él finalmente y trataron de encontrar una manera para ayudarlo; Sirius eventualmente da con la idea de convertirse en un animago. Le contó que el padre de Harry también había intentado de nuevo de volverse amigo de su madre, pero su continua amistad con Snape los había mantenido en desacuerdo. Había confesado con mortificación que aunque Snape les pagaba con la misma moneda, probablemente habían cruzado la línea que separaba las bromas del bullying* unas cuantas veces respecto a su némesis, y por lo tanto no era de extrañar que Lily pensara que ambos eran unos imbéciles.

Harry se alegró de que Sirius hubiera sido tan honesto con él, pero le perturbaba que su padre y Sirius pudieran ser abusones con alguien, incluso con Snape. Eso explicaba la actitud que Snape tenía hacia Harry, entonces recordó como Snape había acusado a Sirius de intentar matarle y preguntó a Sirius sobre _eso. (*)_

 _\- Tienes que entender, Harry, que por el sexto año, nosotros los Merodeadores y Snape éramos enemigos mortales. Él había aceptado ser parte de los mortífagos el año antes y abandonó su amistad con tu madre.- Empezó Sirius.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que escapé de casa ese verano? Bien, Snape me atrapó un día y me insinuó que él sabía más allá de la historia oficial de que mis padres me habían renegado. Insinuó que se lo diría a todo el colegio.- se cambió de posición en la cama y la vergüenza se reflejó en sus ojos.- Me entró algo de pánico sobre si sabía algo sobre mi situación familiar, creo, y le dije que él no sabía nada. Entonces dijo que sabía todo sobre Remus y sus excursiones mensuales al Sauce Boxeador y que descubriría más si le seguía. Así que le desafié a que presionara el nudo del Sauce si era lo suficientemente hombre._

 _Harry frunció el ceño.- Pero eso suena como si él supiera que Remus era un hombre lobo._

 _\- Creo que tenía una fuerte sospecha.- Coincidió Sirius.- De hecho, lo desafié porque creí que él ya lo sabía y no pensé ni por un momento que él sería lo suficiente estúpido para ir en busca de un hombre lobo.- Suspiró y se frotó su barba por un momento.- No le mencione el tema a tu padre o a Remus por esa razón. No creía que hubiera ninguna razón para preocuparse._

 _\- Solo que Snape fue a mirar._

 _\- Creo que drogó nuestros zumos de calabaza esa noche porque Peter fue directo a dormir y encontré difícil mantenerme despierto. Tu padre había bebido agua por lo que estaba bien y jodidamente molesto con nosotros por estar dormitando. Cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos sido envenenados, supe que Snape debía haber ido tras Remus; ¡Pensé que Snape iba a matarlo! Así que envié a James a salvar a Remus mientras yo conseguía un antídoto para la poción.- Suspiró.- Corrí tras ellos tan rápido como pude y afortunadamente tu padre ya había llegado y estaba sacando el trasero de Snape fuera del túnel. Justo cuando estaba corriendo para ayudar, Dumbledore apareció y nos hizo ir hacia su oficina. Dejó ir a James bastante rápido. Snape, hizo una promesa de no decirle a nadie acerca de la condición de Remus mientras fuéramos estudiantes; Dijo algo sobre el hecho de que ese era su castigo y entonces dijo algo vago sobre cómo aún no era demasiado tarde._

 _\- ¿Y tú?_

 _\- Me prohibieron ir a Hogmseade los fines de semana por el resto del año y me sacaron del equipo de Quidditch. Y tuve detención durante lo que quedaba del trimestre de invierno.- Explicó Sirius.- No fue tan malo como los dos meses de silencio y la prohibición que recibí de Remus de unirme a ellos en la próxima luna llena._

 _\- ¿Dejó de hablarte?- Harry nunca había considerado que ellos debían haber tenido discusiones justo como Ron, Hermione y él con la Saeta de Fuego._

 _\- Si Snape lo hubiera encontrado, si Snape no lo hubiera matado y él hubiera matado a Snape, o incluso si solo lo hubiera atacado, Remus podría haber sido ejecutado.- Dijo Sirius de forma grave.- Mi desafío puso su vida en riesgo. Estaba en su pleno derecho de no hablarme, lo entendí incluso si era por dos meses terribles.- Gesticuló hacia Harry.- Tu padre me perdono después de un día o así. Mayormente estaba molesto porque Lily se había puesto seria con nosotros pero porque el rumor que circulaba en la escuela era que había sido una broma que había ido mal y que casi matamos a Snape, ella estaba aplicando la ley del hielo con tu padre. Eso, y que tu padre dijo que debería haberles mencionado acerca del desafío cuando lo hice. Y tenía razón. Peter por lo general se mantenía neutral, lo que debería habernos dado un indicio de lo que pasó más adelante ahora que lo pienso._

 _\- ¿Pero Remus te perdonó, cierto?_

 _\- Lo hizo cuando tu padre intervino e hizo notar que Snape probablemente había contribuido a todo el asunto; Por un lado provocándome y por otro yendo al túnel. Dijo que Snape probablemente había esperado conseguir que Remus fuera ejecutado y que a mí me expulsaran o me encarcelaran.- Sirius hizo una mueca.- Pero no creo que Lunático hubiera confiado verdaderamente en mí después de eso. Probablemente fue una de las razones por las que él consideró que yo fuera el espía y porqué creyó que era culpable.- Cambió de nuevo de postura.- Y quizá porque sentí esa distancia que él había puesto entre nosotros yo estaba inclinado a pensar lo peor de él también._

 _\- ¿Pero ahora estáis bien, no?- Preguntó Harry, un poco temeroso de que no lo estuvieran._

 _\- Lo estamos.- Sirius sonrió.- Creo que es mayormente porque estamos contentos de tenernos el uno al otro como amigos de nuevo y lo que es pasado, pasado._

 _\- Una pena que Snape no sienta lo mismo.- Comentó Harry._

 _\- No, él sabe cómo guardar una rencilla.- Dijo Sirius.- Verdaderamente, yo también; No me gusta. Sé que no voy a disculparme con él en un futuro cercano, antes me arrancaría los dientes._

 _Harry soltó una risita ante eso._

 _Sirius golpeó su pierna con un dedo a través de las sábanas.- Ese desafío fue un error y me arrepiento, no voy a pretender que pienses que soy perfecto y no espero que lo seas tampoco. Puedo ser un poco imprudente a veces. Puede que incluso bastante cruel y bruto si estoy molesto. Y tengo el hábito de actuar antes de pensar. Todo el mundo tiene defectos._

 _Harry se sonrojó un poco pero sin embargo se sintió reconfortado por esas palabras. Ayudaba que Sirius no esperase que él fuera perfecto, podía solo ser él mismo.- Creo que tengo el mismo defecto.- Dijo.- ¿Actuar antes de pensar? Y tengo algo de mal genio a veces. Hermione dice que le doy muchas vueltas a la cabeza._

 _\- Bueno.- Dijo Sirius.- Podemos trabajar para superarnos juntos, pero debemos siempre tener en mente que está bien no ser perfecto._

En su corazón, Harry perdonó a Sirius todo el asunto con Snape bastante rápido. Harry tuvo que admitir que su propia aversión por Snape estaba bien arraigada, especialmente ya que Snape era injusto con él; Había sido injusto desde que Harry había llegado a Hogwarts. Simplemente parecía una lástima para Harry que alguien quien había sido tan buen amigo de su madre fuera tan amargado con él, incluso si entendía por qué después de todas sus conversaciones con Sirius.

Al día siguiente habían hablado sobre el tercer año de Harry, y aunque Sirius había sido testigo desde la distancia aún quería oír todo acerca de eso. Sirius a cambio había compartido las historias de su tercer año que se centraban sobre todo en los esfuerzos continuos de los Merodeadores para ayudar a Remus, más bromas, y el padre de Harry que seguía intentando trabar amistad con su madre y seguía fallando miserablemente.

Harry había estado triste mientras regresaban a la cabaña, se habían agotado los años escolares de los que intercambiar historias. Sirius le había propuesto que hicieran una tradición que el primer día de las vacaciones de verano las pasaran con Harry contándole a Sirius todo sobre su año escolar y Sirius le contaría el año equivalente del suyo. Harry se alegró de que ellos tuvieran planes para el futuro; De que ellos hubieran empezado una _tradición._

Los días transcurridos desde entonces se habían convertido en una rutina: Las mañanas empezaban con un desayuno saludable y las rutinas de ejercicio que la Doctora Jordan les había asignado a los dos; Una mezcla ecléctica de yoga, tai chi, pesas y jogging. En general tomaban un almuerzo ligero en la cabaña y se separaban por las tardes para las sesiones de sanación mental, las de Sirius eran más largas por el daño provocado por los dementores, y las de Harry eran una mezcla de sanación mental, oclumancia y terapia artística.

Las sesiones de oclumancia eran un poco aburridas ya que en su mayoría era hacer meditación para ordenar sus recuerdos y construir una defensa que envolviera su mente. Hablar sobre los malos recuerdos era la peor parte; Harry en verdad no quería hablar nada acerca de su vida en la alacena o sus veranos anteriores con los Dursleys. La medimaga Fay no lo presionó pero dejó claro que afrontar sus recuerdos era una importante parte de su tratamiento. Había empezado a aceptar su reafirmación de que no iba a ser juzgado sobre nada de eso, pero aún seguía sin querer hablar de ello. La terapia artística era mejor. A Harry le había gustado redescubrir la pintura como un hobby. Lo había disfrutado en la escuela primaria y pensó que era una pena que Hogwarts no ofreciera ese tipo de materia. Vagamente recordó que Stonewall ofrecía una asignatura de artes.

Harry disfrutaba más las horas anteriores al anochecer. Sirius le había ofrecido a enseñarle a nadar en la piscina anexa y pasaban una hora en el agua antes de cenar a un lado de la piscina. Las noches fueron agotadas jugando a las cartas, Sirius había enseñado a Harry el póker y se arrepintió en seguida; O los juegos de mesa, Sirius había insistido en ser el perro en el Monopoly mágico. Siempre le contaba una historia acerca de su infancia o algo acerca de su padre o su madre.

Fue simplemente el mejor verano de la vida de Harry.

Excepto por el hecho de que Harry no podía hacer magia o volar hasta que hubieran revisado su núcleo mágico de nuevo pero eso era lo que iban a hacer esa mañana.

Blackhawk los saludó cálidamente mientras Sirius y Harry eran conducidos hacia una sala de tratamiento espaciosa por Jordan. Harry sonrió de vuelta al viejo mago. Blackhawk se había unido a ellos para cenar un par de veces y Harry había estado cautivado por sus historias médicas. Incluso estaba pensando que podría ser algo que él querría hacer en el futuro. Quizá.

Él había considerado convertirse en un profesor cuando había pensado en una vida después de los Dursleys antes de que supiera nada de Hogwarts, pero eso había sido en mayor parte porque eran prácticamente los únicos adultos que había visto fuera del entorno de los Dursleys.

\- Ahora, vamos a repetir los análisis que hicimos antes de tu intervención.- Le informó Blackhawk enérgicamente. Hizo un gesto hacia la diana puesta al final de la habitación.- Lanzarás el hechizo Stupefy contra el objetivo.- Indicó un libro sobre la mesa.- un Wingardium Leviosa para levitar este libro a un metro por encima del escritorio y finalmente producirás un Patronus.

Harry asintió. Él sólo tenía vagos recuerdos sobre los test que hizo la primera vez. Parecía recordar que la diana producía un número que equivalía al poder usado. Sirius palmeó su brazo deseándole suerte de forma silenciosa.

Harry encaró el objetivo ansiosamente y levantó su varita.- _¡Stupefy!_

La luz roja salió disparada cruzando la habitación y estrellándose contra el objetivo enviándolo de vuelta en su sitio de la pared.

Harry lo miró fijamente en shock; Había un enorme agujero en el centro de la estropeada diana. El número que había aparecido en el aire sobre esta no tenía significado para Harry pero Blackhawk estaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa, cosa que desconcertaba a Harry. – Lo siento.- Empezó a decir Harry con urgencia.- Por lo de la diana.

Blackhawk no le dio importancia.- No has hecho nada malo, Harry. No te preocupes.- Aunque intercambió una mirada con Sirius que claramente indicaba a Harry que algo estaba mal.

\- Intenta con el libro, Harry.- Lo alentó Sirius.

Harry tragó duro y se puso frente a la mesa. Dirigió su varita y con un giro y un golpe, dijo el encantamiento en voz alta. El libro se disparó hacia arriba en el aire y Harry tuvo dificultades para pararlo antes de que llegara al techo.

\- ¿Algo va mal, verdad?- Preguntó Harry mientras la expresión de Blackhawk pasaba a ser una más preocupada.

\- No tan mal como inusual.- Le tranquilizó Blackhawk.- Baja el libro e invoca tu patronus, Harry.

Harry colocó el libro de nuevo sobre la mesa con un audible golpe. Se forzó a sí mismo a concentrarse para poder invocar el patronus; Dirigió su varita hacia el espacio vacío a su lado.- _¡Expecto Patronum!_

El ciervo surgió de su varita y se movió haciendo ruido sobre el suelo de baldosas. El animal luminoso agitó sus cornamentas y piafó* dando golpes al suelo, dejando las marcas de sus pezuñas.

Sirius se aproximó cuidadosamente; levantó una mano y palmeó el hocico del ciervo.- Hola Cornamenta.- Dijo asombrado. El patronus no solo era corpóreo, era sólido. Paso una mano por un flanco y Harry pudo ver el fino pelo del pelaje del ciervo pasando a través de los dedos de Sirius.

El ciervo emitió un resoplido irritado por su nariz. Miro a Harry en espera de instrucciones.

Harry aclaró su garganta.- Está bien, puedes irte.

Se transformó en una bruma brillante antes de desaparecer totalmente.

\- Precioso.- Dijo Blackhawk casi de forma reverencial.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Harry automáticamente.- ¿Qué está mal conmigo?- Preguntó sin rodeos, el miedo agitándose en su garganta.

\- Nada está mal contigo, Harry.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- Pero el nivel de tu poder es sorprendentemente inusual. Nunca he visto un patronus sólido; Ni siquiera de Dumbledore. Esa restricción estaba obviamente manteniendo una buena parte de tu magia bloqueada. Vamos a tener que trabajar en tu control sobre ella.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Blackhawk serenamente.- tu magia es estable pero no estás habituado a tener tanta a tu disposición. Necesitarás re-entrenarte o de otra forma podrías tener episodios de magia accidental bastante peligrosos.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió reacia hasta la dañada diana de la otra punta de la habitación. Si eso hubiera sido una persona…

Sirius dio un codazo suave al brazo de Harry.- Todo va a salir bien, Harry. Trabajaremos en tu magia por las noches.

Blackhawk asintió.- Ya que su estadía aquí necesitará extenderse organizaré un acceso a la ciudad para ustedes si lo desean, podréis ir por flu desde aquí. No queremos que vuestra recuperación se vea afectada por estar confinados en la cabaña.

\- Eso sería estupendo.- Respondió Sirius.

\- Además me gustaría invitarles a mi casa para cenar.- Los ojos de Blackhawk titilaron.- también tengo una nieta y un nieto de tu misma edad que puedo presentarte, Harry. Pensé que podría gustarte pasar tiempo con gente de tu edad.

El ánimo de Harry se aligeró.- Eso sería genial.- Sonrió tímidamente.- Extraño a mis amigos.

\- Por supuesto que lo haces.- Dijo Sirius.- Gracias, medimago Blackhawk.

Blackhawk sonrió cálidamente.- Llámame Noshi, Sirius.- Se dirigió hacia ellos.- Les dejaré por esta noche y nos veremos mañana.

Harry esperó hasta que el viejo mago se hubiera marchado antes de dejarse caer pesadamente contra la mesa y suspirar pesadamente.- Lo siento.- Gesticuló hacia su padrino.- Es mi culpa que estés atascado aquí.

\- Primero, no hay necesidad de disculparse; No es tu culpa que alguien haya bloqueado tu magia.- Respondió Sirius.- Y segundo, puedo pasar más tiempo contigo ayudándote a re-aprender magia. Eso no es algo malo en mi opinión.

Se sintió un poco más tranquilo pero aún…- Sin embargo estoy seguro de que tienes cosas importantes que hacer en casa.

\- Nada es más importante que tú.- Dijo Sirius de inmediato.

Harry se sonrojó; feliz y desconcertado ante la sincera declaración.

\- Ven aquí.- Sirius abrió sus brazos.

Harry se movió para completar el abrazo sólo que un poco renuente; Rodando los ojos, sobre todo para hacer el paripé; Era un adolescente, se suponía que no tenía que querer abrazos. Pero su sanador mental pensó que eran buenos para él y él secretamente disfrutaba el confort de ser abrazado. Sirius era genial dando abrazos. Su padrino parecía saber instintivamente como abrazarlo; De forma firme pero no sofocante, reconfortante pero sin emitir palabras infantiles sin sentido como Petunia hacía con Dudley, y Sirius tenía un sexto sentido sobre cuando separarse antes de que Harry empezara a sentirse avergonzado.

Como en ese momento.

Sirius le palmeó la espalda de forma rápida y ligera, sin embargo agarró los hombros de Harry y lo miró a los ojos.- No quiero que te preocupes sobre esto. Eres un mago poderoso; sólo necesitamos trabajar en tus lecciones de nuevo. ¿OK?

\- OK.- murmuró Harry, asintiendo.- Es sólo…- Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de dar con la forma de decirle a Sirius de que él no era tan buen estudiante.- No quiero decepcionarte.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que vas a decepcionarme?- Preguntó Sirius con la sorpresa escrita en su cara.

Harry pudo notar sus mejillas calentarse de vergüenza.- Yo… yo no soy como mi madre o como mi padre. No soy tan inteligente como ellos eran.

Sirius se sentó sobre la mesa y palmeó el espacio al lado suyo, indicando a Harry que se le uniera.- ¿Por qué crees que no eres tan inteligente como tus padres?

Harry inclinó su cabeza.- Bueno, no lo soy. Quiero decir, dijiste que ellos eran los mejores de su clase como… como Hermione, y yo… yo no, bueno, excepto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Hmmm.- Sirius lo miró de cerca.- Mira, tu padre era una de esas personas irritantes que podían tener buenas notas sin esforzarse mucho, tenía esa intuición sobre la magia. Eso solía fastidiar a Remus porque nunca lo vimos trabajando pero entonces en clase él había conjurado un perfecto ramo de flores o había hecho que un tenedor bailara el can-can.

Harry sonrió ante la imagen.

\- Tu madre tenía afinidad para Encantamientos y Pociones pero ella trabajó duro para obtener las notas que tuvo. Pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y mucho tiempo practicando. Remus también era así aunque no tenía del todo afinidad por Pociones. Él sabía la teoría que había detrás pero cada vez que estaba delante de un caldero, éste se derretía.- Dijo Sirius.- Yo probablemente sentía que estaba en algún punto medio. Transfiguraciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras me eran fáciles pero tuve que trabajar duro en el resto.

Harry escuchó cuidadosamente, oyendo el mensaje entre líneas de las palabras de Sirius: Las posiciones de una clase* y las buenas notas requieren trabajo y si él no se esforzó…, bueno, había terminado como estaba: siendo un estudiante promedio en todas menos en la única asignatura que le era más fácil.

\- Pero la posición en una clase no lo es todo.- Continuó Sirius.- ¿Intentas hacerlo lo mejor que puedes?

Él no quería mentir pero tampoco quería admitir la verdad. Se retorció bajo el escrutinio de Sirius.- A veces.- Admitió.

\- Lo que significa que a veces no lo haces.- Señaló Sirius con brutal y honesta lógica que le recordó a Hermione.- ¿Por qué solo _a veces_ lo intentas?

\- No lo sé.- Respondió Harry automáticamente, cambiando de postura mientras consideraba seriamente la pregunta de Sirius.

Rememoró su vida escolar. Le había encantado la escuela primaria cuando fue por primera vez; Había sido un escape de su magra existencia en Privet Drive. Pero entonces Dudley había empezado a ahuyentar a cualquiera que quisiera ser su amigo y sus familiares nunca alabaron sus notas y simplemente no había aceptado que él fuera mejor que Dudley. Al final había decidido no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo permaneciendo en clase como un promedio, pero secretamente repasaba sus lecciones en su alacena por la noche. Había esperado tener un nuevo comienzo en Stonewall, y vagamente recordó que su plan había sido hacerlo bien para poder escapar de Privet Drive cuando tuviera dieciséis años y conseguir un trabajo. Pero entonces pasó lo de Hogwarts y…

Y Harry había intentado hacerlo bien durante el verano antes de empezar. Se quedaba despierto hasta tarde leyendo libros y lo había intentado, ¿no era así? ¿En las primeras semanas de clases? Pero… Había sido más duro de lo que había esperado; entre las plumas; la forma mágica de hacer las cosas y _Snape._ Ron nunca había estado interesado en estudiar, depreciando abiertamente la inteligencia de Hermione en ese entonces, y Harry no había querido estropear las cosas con su nuevo amigo por ir a la biblioteca o mostrando el conocimiento y la aptitud que él tenía. Afortunadamente, Hermione los forzó a estudiar una vez que se hicieron propiamente amigos tras lo del Troll y Harry recordó que había tenido buenas notas ese año: Supera las Expectativas y un par de Extraordinarios que habían compensado por mucho los Aceptables raspados que había conseguido en Pociones e Historia de la Magia.

El segundo año había sido una pesadilla entre escuchar voces en la pared y ser rechazado por ser el Heredero de Slytherin; Él no había querido destacar. No hubo exámenes ese año pero pensó que podría haber pasado. Y _había_ pasado a tercer año; Casi todas Aceptables con un par de Supera las expectativas y el Extraordinario en DCAO. Pero pensando en ello, se dio cuenta lentamente que había dejado que Ron estableciera de nuevo el tono desde que Hermione había estado ocupada o ellos no le habían hablado. No que pudiera culpar a Ron; Harry se figuró que Sirius esperaría a que él tomara responsabilidad de sus propios estudios; ¿Y acaso no había decidido que iba a ser un poco más independiente de Ron en el próximo año, dejando Adivinación y escogiendo otra cosa?

Salió de sus cavilaciones y levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada paciente de Sirius.

\- Creo que no he querido destacar demasiado o… o perturbar a Ron.- Confesó miserablemente.- Él cree que estudiar es aburrido y…

\- Y le seguiste la corriente porque es tu amigo.- Completó Sirius. Él asintió.- Puedo entender eso. La presión de los compañeros es algo dura de resistir. Yo sólo me uní al equipo de Quidditch por tu padre.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sip.- Dijo Sirius.- Yo no quería jugar y aunque podía volar más o menos decentemente, no lo disfrutaba. Pero tu padre quería compañía y yo era su mejor amigo así que... terminé como Bateador hasta que fui expulsado y entonces tomé ventaja y renuncié volver al equipo el año siguiente.- Agitó su mano.- De todas formas, volviendo contigo. ¿Qué crees que deberías hacer?

\- Decidir las cosas por mí mismo.- Respondió Harry prontamente.- Ya me había dado cuenta de cierta forma después del curso pasado.

Sirius le miró de forma inquisitiva.

\- ¡Odio Adivinación!- Exclamó Harry.- Trelawney siempre está prediciendo mi muerte y… y lo odio. Sólo la escogí porque… bueno, tú sabes. Estaba pensando en preguntarle a la Profesora McGonagall si podía transferirme a Runas o Aritmancia.

\- Hablaré con ella, No debería haber problema si te ponemos rápidamente al día antes de que empiece Hogwarts.- Respondió Sirius.- ¿Cuál crees que te iría mejor?

Harry pensó por un largo momento, comparando ambas asignaturas en su cabeza.- Creo que Runas. No disfruto mucho la teoría tanto como la práctica y tengo la idea según lo que ha dicho Hermione en el pasado de que hay muchas aplicaciones prácticas para las Runas pero Aritmancia es más teórica.

\- Estás en lo cierto. Runas entonces, y estás de suerte porque yo escogí Runas y podemos empezar tus clases particulares mientras estamos aquí y tomamos ventaja de la burbuja temporal.- Sirius le dio un ligero golpecito con el dedo al brazo de Harry.- Te prometo que no estaré decepcionado de ninguna de _nuestras_ clases mientras lo intentes lo mejor que puedas.

\- Ok, lo prometo.- Dijo Harry rápidamente, llegando a la resolución justo ahí y entonces que mantendría su promesa y se esforzaría.

\- Además espero que cuando vuelvas intentes dar lo mejor en Hogwarts también.- Continuó Sirius.

Harry asintió, tratando de ignorar el retortijón de su tripa ante el comentario de Sirius. Él nunca había tenido a alguien que se interesara por sus notas en Hogwarts, y estaba avergonzado de nuevo por su antiguo desempeño.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry.- Dijo Sirius, sorprendiendo a Harry haciendo que lo mirase de nuevo.- Has pensado en todo y tomado algunas buenas decisiones sobre tu futuro. Es cómo lo que dijimos cuando hablamos de nuestros defectos, ¿recuerdas? No somos perfectos pero trabajaremos en las cosas que sabemos que necesitamos mejorar. Y nunca estaré decepcionado contigo mientras intentes siempre dar lo mejor.

\- Lo haré.- Prometió Harry de nuevo. No defraudaría a Sirius.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (1):

Dejar caer la pelota*: Abandonar o dejar de lado algo; En este caso Moody se culpa de no haberle dado más vueltas a cómo Sirius terminó en Azkaban y no investigar el por qué.

Dejar caer*: Decir alguna cosa como quien no quiere la cosa, para intentar establecer de forma casual una conversación por lo general.

Snob*[definición]: Sentirse superior que otros.

Bullying*: Aquí en España también se usa este término para denominar al abuso escolar o a la intimidación en las escuelas, más comúnmente de unos compañeros a otros. (Una pena que aún pase esto la verdad)

(*): El diálogo que siguió a continuación de esta señal es un _flashback_ , el autor lo diferenció del tiempo presente poniéndolo en _cursiva,_ supongo que para que la historia fluyera de forma más cómoda para el lector. Por ello aprovecho para indicar aquí que aquellas palabras o textos en _cursiva_ serán para indicar normalmente al lector que está leyendo una carta; un pergamino; un artículo periodístico; un flashback; un hechizo o simplemente el énfasis que le da un personaje a alguna palabra concreta. Si surge otro caso se anotará con esta señal - (*)

Piafó* [Del verbo Piafar - Definición]: Cuando un animal como los caballos dan patadas o rascan el suelo con sus cascos cuando están parados e inquietos.

Posiciones de una clase*: Es una frase para aludir a los puestos que se ocupan en la clase, desde los primeros de la clase que suelen tener las mejores notas hasta los últimos que se suelen quedan rezagados por ciertas dificultades o no quieren esforzarse.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (2):

Muchas gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo y comentarios a los lectores que habeis estado desde el principio y a los nuevos que os vais incorporando según avanza este fic, me mantiene activa y enfocada en tratar de hacer esta traducción lo mejor posible. Bueno, parece que Harry está disfrutando de su verano con Sirius y cada vez está más cerca la fecha en la que el mundo sabrá que Sirius es el nuevo tutor de Harry ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando todo salga a la luz? ¡Qué nervios!¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Un abrazo.


	13. Restableciendo a C&C-Ep5

***Capítulo 13*: Restableciendo a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 5**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

(Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca,aiento las molestias aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten)

* * *

 ***Capítulo 13*: Restableciendo* a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 5**

 _Advertencia del capítulo: mención de abuso._

o-O-o

 _30 de Junio, 1994_

Las primeras semanas de verano habían sido raras, consideró Albus mientras ajustaba las mangas de su túnica color verde lima. Las rayas rosas brillantes que bordeaban la prenda en un patrón aleatorio hicieron sonreír a Albus a la vez que se ponía sus gafas y determinaba que estaba listo para ir a desayunar en el Gran Comedor.

Las rarezas no eran algo malo, reflexionó Albus caprichosamente, él había tenido días extraños en lo que las cosas habían salido maravillosamente bien; Como encontrar la habitación de los orinales y perderla de nuevo, porque perderla era tan maravilloso como encontrarla. Y la mayoría de las cosas extrañas tenían explicación si uno estaba inclinado a mirar más allá de su rareza.

Así que, aunque algunos pudieran haber pensado que era raro que Alastor Moody hubiera tomado un interés repentino en revisar las protecciones que protegían al joven Harry, Albus creía que había sido originado por su propia solicitud de que Alastor tomara el puesto de profesor de DCAO. Esto había llevado a una discusión nostálgica sobre los viejos tiempos, de Sirius Black que aún estaba en libertad (Albus había olvidado que Alastor había arrestado a Sirius pero había olvidado más de lo que recordaba ya que en realidad no le preocupaba), y de ahí habían terminado hablando de los Potter y de Harry y las protecciones…

No era tan raro que Alastor no hubiera hecho caso a la afirmación de Albus de que todo estaba bien y Sirius no era una amenaza; Alastor era Alastor lo que significaba estar paranoide y desconfiar de la palabra de cualquiera, incluso de la de Albus. Era una maravillosa y competente filosofía para un Auror y tenía su utilidad. De hecho, Albus había esperado totalmente que Alastor hiciera lo que había hecho; rastrear a Harry y revisar las protecciones. Albus se había felicitado a sí mismo con un caramelo de limón tras el informe de Arabella de que había visto a Alastor y que éste había dicho que las protecciones estaban bien. Por supuesto la visita de Alastor había probablemente coincidido con la entrevista de Harry sobre Sirius ahora que lo pensaba. El informe de Arabella había mencionado una mujer que en retrospectiva coincidía con la descripción de Amelia Bones.

Aunque su segundo informe había sido más extraño; El rumor de que los Dursleys se habían llevado a Harry con ellos a dondequiera que hubieran ido por una emergencia familiar que había surgido. Pero Albus quería tomarlo como un signo de que los Dursleys estaban finalmente tratando a Harry como parte de su familia, así que lo hizo. Quizá la explicación pudiera encontrarse en los eventos del pasado verano cuando ellos habían causado que Harry hubiera huido de casa. Probablemente se habían dado cuenta de que su tratamiento hacia el chico era inaceptable y empezaron a comportarse de otra forma. Así que, sí; Era raro pero lo raro podía ser bueno; La habitación de los orinales era un ejemplo.

Pero había rarezas y había _rarezas_. Y había sido _raro_ que de forma inesperada Cornelius hubiera decidido permitir a Amelia Bones que investigara los supuestos crímenes y eventos pasados de Sirius en Hogwarts al final del año escolar. No era raro que Amelia hubiera hecho un trabajo excelente y exonerara a Sirius; Ella había sido una estudiante maravillosamente brillante si Albus recordaba correctamente.

Por supuesto había una explicación para el cambio de Cornelius: Parecía que un nuevo y sorprendente mecenas había aparecido en escena. Albus tenía espías, _contactos,_ en todas partes y sus contactos habían alcanzado a averiguar mediante otras personas el interesante hecho de que había un nuevo Lord Black. Oh, todo eso había sido mantenido en secreto pero Albus había confirmado que _alguien_ se había adueñado de la Mansión Black en Londres ya que quienquiera que fuera había mandado a dormir a todos los retratos así que Phineas Nigellus Black estaba estancado en Hogwarts.

Además, un nuevo Lord Black no era tan raro como _raro._ No que lo fuera ya que había muchos primos, todos los cuales tenían más o menos iguales derechos sobre la magia familiar, pero era una sorpresa ya que Sirius era el heredero por sangre. Y mientras Albus no podía imaginarse a Sirius tomando el cargo con la profunda burla que sentía hacia su apellido y herencia, todo el asunto era muy raro en su sincronización.

Y de nuevo, pensó Albus mientras cruzaba los pasillos y escaleras con tranquilidad, Sirius había estado en las noticias constantemente tras su escape. La atención mediática pudo haber apresurado a un primo a asumir la regencia y hacer una petición en nombre de su primo. O quizá Sirius se había dirigido a un primo y habían hecho un trato: Sirius renunciaría a cualquier derecho sobre la regencia a cambio de conseguir que lo exoneraran ¿Y puede que darle un trabajo a un amigo? Eso explicaría el éxito inmediato de Lupin en encontrar otro empleo. No importaba… Albus estaba seguro de que todo se revelaría en su momento.

Así que, Albus no estaba alarmado de que un nuevo Lord Black apareciera en escena. La familia Black había sido poderosa y tradicionalmente oscura pero las viejas alianzas estaban rotas y Albus no podía ver a nadie como Lucius Malfoy aceptar simplemente a un usurpador en sus negocios con el Ministerio. Y si este era un Lord Black que había tomado la posición a petición de Sirius entonces Albus no estaba realmente preocupado ya que dudaba que Sirius se hubiera aproximado a alguien verdaderamente oscuro. No, no había razón para asumir una amenaza política hasta saber más acerca de la agenda política de este Lord Black.

El problema más inmediato era el mismo Sirius.

En retrospectiva Albus se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor haber presionado a Cornelius por un juicio la noche que Sirius había sido capturado en Hogwarts. Albus pudo haber ofrecido su protección personal e insistir en seguir el debido proceso bajo la autoridad del Jefe Brujo del Wizengamot. Desde ahí podría haber controlado el asunto de la custodia de Harry; Usando la deuda que Sirius le hubiera debido para convencerle de que el chico permaneciera con los Dursleys. Pero Albus había decidido en ese momento que no podía tomar el riesgo; Sirius como un fugitivo le facilitaba a Albus mantener a Harry a salvo, así que simplemente había determinado permitir a Harry ayudar a escapar a Sirius; Después de todo Sirius _era_ inocente y no se merecía ser encarcelado o _besado_. Albus lamentó más de lo que podía expresar no haber visitado al chico en Azkaban y no asegurarse que hubiera un juicio, el caos al final de la guerra y su propio dolor ante las varias perdidas eran pobres excusas para su descuido respecto al tema a pesar de ser la verdad de por qué no lo había hecho.

No obstante, Sirius estaba ahora exonerado; Era libre para intentar obtener la custodia de Harry y, según la prensa durante la semana pasada, el mundo mágico estaba ansioso de dársela. Albus había perdido una gran influencia porque no había tenido nada que ver en la obtención de la libertad de Sirius. No era un desastre, las buenas noticias eran que Sirius permanecía en el extranjero, en una ubicación desconocida y Harry estaba a salvo lejos con los Dursleys. Si hubiera una maniobra para entregar la custodia a Sirius, Albus estaba seguro de que podría aconsejar un largo periodo de convalecencia para Sirius tras su penosa experiencia en Azkaban antes de que cualquier acceso a Harry fuera permitido.

Y después de eso… tenía confianza en sus propias habilidades para persuadir a Sirius a que viera su punto de vista, que Harry estaba más seguro con los Dursleys. Después de todo, Sirius había estado de acuerdo con ese punto en la fatídica noche de la muerte de los Potter, cuando Albus había mandado a Hagrid a que recogiera a Harry del hogar destruido de los Potter. Aunque posiblemente, Albus murmuró, Sirius habría pensado entonces que el plan de esconder a Harry con los Dursleys era temporal, y así había sido hasta que Albus había descubierto la protección de sangre que Harry llevaba. Quizá podía dejar caer el secreto de la protección sanguínea de Harry por el sacrificio de su madre; Que fue renovada bajo las protecciones de sangre que ella había erigido en torno a la casa de su hermana y esas mismas protecciones se renovaban debido a que Harry residía dentro de ellas. La ventaja superaba por mucho cualquier otra consideración.

Como que el chico fuera criado por gente que lo quisiera.

Era profundamente desafortunado que los Dursleys no hubieran aceptado a Harry; que no le hubieran querido. Albus había esperado que Minerva hubiera estado equivocada acerca del tipo de gente queeran, pero el primer informe de Arabella después de unos pocos meses tras dejar a Harry con ellos le habían dejado pocas dudas de que ella había estado absolutamente en lo cierto en sus preocupaciones. Albus había sentido una punzada en su conciencia por ocultar el testamento de los Potter a sus abogados en ese momento, pero para entonces los pobres Longbottoms ya no eran capaces de cuidar al joven Harry, Sirius estaba en prisión, y Minerva… bueno, él estaba seguro de que ella estaría de acuerdo con él, lo que hacía que la demanda de los Tonks fuera discutible.

Y los Dursleys habían cuidado de Harry, le habían dado una casa, le habían vestido en cierta forma, le habían alimentado pobremente pero lo suficiente, y a través de su ejemplo de cómo no comportarse, Harry se había convertido en un completo y espléndido joven.

No, la vida familiar de Harry no era la ideal pero era _suficiente_ y más importante, la protección sanguínea que Harry llevaba era mantenida lo que era conveniente; ya que había salvado su vida una vez más. Sirius entendería la necesidad de dejar a Harry con los Dursleys cuando Albus se lo explicara. Él estaba seguro de ello.

Albus entró al Gran Comedor de buen humor por entonces. La colocación del comedor en el periodo de vacaciones estaba lista: una larga mesa en el centro del salón. Se sentó en su asiento usual que había sido colocado en medio del lado derecho.

Minerva había escogido sentarse frente a él en vez de sentarse a su lado, (ella aún no le había perdonado por haberse metido en su reunión con Remus al principio de la semana y por no haber tenido su prometida discusión con Severus), pero Filius se puso a su izquierda como siempre y Severus había tomado el asiento de su derecha. Pomona Sprout estaba frente al Profesor de Pociones, completando el grupo de Jefes de las Casas de Hogwarts, mientras Poppy Pomfrey se sentaba frente a Filius. Hagrid estaba en una esquina de la mesa, Argus Filch en la otra. El resto del personal ya había sido liberado de sus deberes y se habían marchado por vacaciones, o en caso de Sybill Trelawney que se había retirado a sus habitaciones.

Albus dejo que la conversación; Una mezcla de alegría ante la ausencia de estudiantes, irritación ante la burocracia y el papeleo del final del año, y anticipación ante sus planes vacacionales; flotara sobre él mientras empezaba a degustar un tazón de gachas de avena con miel templada. En su lugar se centró en el fastidioso problema de Tom Riddle, estaba confiado de que derrotarlo todavía era posible.

Había pasado años sospechando que Tom no había muerto la noche que había atacado a los Potter, basado en su descubrimiento del vil fragmento del alma del malvado mago dentro de Harry cuando lo examinó en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Había horrorizado a Albus y al personal que estaba con él; Hagrid quien había traído a Harry a Hogwarts, y Poppy, quien había estado curándolo. Albus no tenía ni idea como quitarlo y había optado por restringir la magia de Harry para asegurar que el fragmento se mantenía débil. Entonces borró la memoria de Hagrid y Poppy de Harry estando allí y lo que habían descubierto. No podía arriesgarse a que las noticias sobre el fragmento del alma, o de hecho la protección sanguínea que también había descubierto, se filtraran al público general. Había enviado a Hagrid con el niño hacia Privet Drive en la moto, hechizándolo entonces fácilmente y dejando que creyera que había venido directamente del Valle de Godric.

Había sido bastante fácil pensar en un plan para confirmar sus sospechas de una vez por todas cuando finalmente había rastreado los rumores de un espectro en Albania. La Piedra Filosofal proveía un sabroso anzuelo para la trampa y Harry que comenzaba su educación proporcionaba una segunda tentación para atraer a Tom. No había planificado que Quirrell estuviera poseído, el pobre chico, incluso si hubiera sugerido Albania como posible lugar para que Quirrell pudiera adquirir algo de experiencia práctica para DCAO, en su defensa Albus había tratado duramente de encontrar una solución que dejara a Quirrell vivo una vez que el fantasma fuera exorcizado. E inicialmente todo había ido bien; Tom a través de Quirrell había venido a la escuela. Entonces Quirrell había dejado entrar a un troll dentro del colegio y, de acuerdo a Severus, tratado de matar a Potter durante su partido de quidditch. Tras eso, Albus había emplazado al Espejo de Oesed para colocar una protección adicional sobre la piedra, una que esperaba que mantuviera a Tom atrapado hasta que Albus pudiera enfrentarse a él.

Pero Albus había subestimado a Quirrel, o mejor dicho la astucia de Tom, y el sentido de responsabilidad de Harry. Fuera de Hogwarts, (Sospechaba que había un fuerte Confundus y un hechizo de coacción sobre el pergamino que había convocado su presencia en el Ministerio y para que fuera en escoba sobre todas las cosas), Albus había vuelto justo a tiempo para darse cuenta que Quirrell-Voldemort había ido tras la piedra y Harry había ido tras él. En cierta forma, Albus creía que la confrontación entre los dos era el destino debido a la profecía que Sybill Trelawney le había dado a él; La profecía que había conducido a Tom a atacar a los Potter en primer lugar; Que nada de lo que podía haber hecho pudiera haberlo prevenido. Pero eso no había disminuido su culpa cuando había encontrado a Harry cediendo a la inconsciencia, la protección de su madre habiéndolo salvado una vez más (Albus también sintió un momento de justificación de su decisión de dejar a Harry con los Durlseys). El espectro de Tom había preferido escapar antes que encararse a Albus.

Fue cuando estaba mirando a Harry en el ala de hospital, que Albus se dio cuenta de que se había encariñado con el chico, y estaba consumido por el dolor porque no podía pensar en otra forma de que Tom fuese eliminado sin que Harry muriera por el fragmento del alma. Albus había decidido esperar. Tom permanecía siendo un fantasma sin poder, no había prisa. Había decidido que Harry debía tener infancia, tanta niñez y tanta vida como fuera posible antes del último enfrentamiento.

No había planeado que Harry se enfrentara a otra sombra de Tom en su segundo año. El fiasco de la Cámara de los Secretos había sido exactamente eso, un fiasco. No que Albus lo admitiera ante nadie. Había sido incapaz de encontrar la localización de la Cámara; incapaz de pensar en una estrategia efectiva para derrotar al basilisco sin permitir que rondara la escuela; incapaz de decir quien estaba poseído y por tanto no podía tomar el riesgo de cerrar la escuela y permitir que el individuo poseído desapareciera… Y las maniobras políticas de Lucius Malfoy no habían ayudado.

Al final, todo el horrible asunto había sido horrendamente valioso en términos informativos porque había revelado el diario. Tom había creado un horrocrux para anclarlo a la tierra de los vivos, probablemente más de uno, y como el fragmento parcial que había terminado en Harry había sido un error o un accidente causado por la inestabilidad del alma de Tom, le daba a Albus otra vía de investigación y reducía el campo de búsqueda de cómo Tom podría conseguir una forma. Había rituales de restauración… uno en particular que usaba la sangre de un enemigo. Si Harry era usado entonces Harry podría tener una oportunidad de mantenerse con vida*, aunque abriría la conexión entre ellos completamente. Pero Albus no podía contar con eso. Tenía que asumir que no habría ventaja y que la muerte de Harry era inevitable.

El tiempo era esencial, pensó Albus. La profecía que Harry había oído al final del año parecía indicar que Tom recuperaría su cuerpo más pronto que tarde. Eso era problemático. Albus justo había empezado a investigar el asunto de los horrocruxes y éstos necesitarían ser destruidos antes de que tomara lugar el enfrentamiento final entre Harry y Tom. Ciertamente sus planes de verano habían asumido una nueva urgencia.

Suspiró y empezó con su plato de salchichas, huevos, judías y tostadas. Finalmente se centró en la discusión…

\- Personalmente, no creo que necesitemos una política anti-bullying.- Dijo Pomona firmemente.- Solo porque los muggles tengan problemas no significa que _nosotros_ los tengamos.

\- El Bullying tiene lugar entre estos sagrados pasillos.- respondió Severus con tono sedoso.- no importa como de desagradable puedas encontrar el tema.

\- Quizá entonces sería prudente por nuestra parte mostrar buen ejemplo y refrenarnos de hacérselo a los estudiantes nosotros mismos antes de que pidamos el mismo comportamiento por parte de los estudiantes.- Le soltó Minerva a Severus quien levantó una ceja hacia ella.

\- Los abusones son parte de la vida escolar y una parte de la vida.- Intervino Filius.- Yo fui una víctima pero aprendí cómo lidiar con ello y forjé mi propio camino.

\- No todo el mundo tiene tu fortaleza, Filius.- Replicó Poppy.- ¡Hay algunos niños que vienen a la enfermería semana tras semana habiendo sido hechizados y no se hace nada! Es inaceptable.

\- Bueno, si ellos no le dicen quien ha sido a algún miembro del personal, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó Pomona.

\- Y no lo harán.- Señaló Severus.- Contar chismes está contra las normas no escritas de la escuela.

\- Bueno, ocurre que pienso que una política anti-bullying que incentive a los niños a dar un paso hacia adelante con la promesa del anonimato y confidencialidad se combine con un personal escolar que les muestre apoyo y no les dé simplemente una palmadita en la cabeza y diga 'Bueno, también fueron abusones conmigo y al final resultó bien: Supéralo colega, sería beneficioso'.- Dijo Poppy enfáticamente.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú, Albus?- Preguntó Filius.- ¿Estás a favor o en contra?

\- No veo ninguna necesidad de implementar algo adicional a nuestra política habitual.- Dijo Albus firmemente.

Poppy bufó de forma sonora.- ¿Qué política?

Un sonido repentino de aleteos hizo que todos en la mesa miraran hacia arriba mientras el correo llegaba. Albus aceptó en Diario el Profeta de un búho cárabo* a cambio de algo de salchicha. El titular había hecho que se ahogara con su zumo.

 ** _¡SIRIUS BLACK OBTIENE LA CUSTODIA DE EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ!_** _Por Rita Skeeter_

 _El Ministerio de Magia ha anunciado su decisión de revocar la custodia de El-Niño-Que-Vivió de sus familiares muggles y colocarlo con el recién exonerado Sirius Black. La demanda de esta misma acción se ha multiplicado desde que Black fue liberado de todos los cargos relativos a la muerte de sus buenos amigos y los muggles que murieron en su confrontación con el buscado mortífago en libertad, Peter Pettigrew._

 _El Ministro Fudge señaló en el anuncio a la prensa de esta decisión, que había sido hecha tras que una copia del testamento perdido de los Potter fuera puesta en manos de las autoridades. 'Está claro que los deseos de James y Lily Potter era poner a su único hijo en custodia de algunos amigos de la familia a largo plazo, dos de ellos habían sido nombrados como los padrinos del niño.'_

 _Es entendido por esta reportera del Profeta que Frank y Alice Longbottom eran la primera elección para ser los tutores del joven Harry, una pareja bien respetada de una Noble y Ancestral casa, con un matrimonio estable y un hijo propio. Ciertas fuentes sugieren que ellos habían comenzado con la búsqueda del testamento en los días antes de que fueran atacados, con la intención de impugnar el emplazamiento de Harry con los muggles ejecutado por Albus Dumbledore. Actualmente son residentes en el ala de Daños Provocados por Hechizos en St. Mungo y se encuentran imposibilitados para tomar custodia. Augusta Longbottom comenta 'Los Longbottoms y los Potters han sido aliados por mucho tiempo y es pesaroso que mi hijo y su esposa sean incapaces de asumir la tutela como los Potters deaseaban' Alice Longbottom née* Kerrigan también disfrutaba de una amistad cercana con Lily Potter née Evans en Hogwarts, scogiendo la una a la otra para ser madrina de sus respectivos hijos que nacieron sólo con un día de diferencia._

 _Por supuesto, Sirius Black fue nombrado como padrino para el joven Harry y fue por lo tanto la segunda elección inmediata, a pesar de ser joven y soltero. Su abogado, Brian Cutter de Cutter, Barón de origen alemán nos dio esta declaración 'Mi cliente Sirius Black está encantado con la decisión del Ministerio y está ansioso de introducir completamente a su ahijado en el mundo mágico más allá de Hogwarts. Actualmente está en el extranjero y bajo tratamiento médico de acuerdo con las condiciones establecidas por el Ministerio. A él le gustaría agradecer en nombre de Harry y él mismo al Ministro Fudge por acelerar la decisión ya que así podrán pasar parte del verano juntos antes de que Harry retome su educación'._

 _La crianza de Black como Heredero de una Noble y Ancestral Casa además lo acondiciona para su nuevo deber como Regente de la Casa de los Potter. El actual procurador de la Casa de los Potter es Elmer Samson, contratado por el Jefe del Wizengamot en ausencia de un Regente según las normas del Wizengamot. El señor Samson, antiguo destinatario de la Orden de Merlin, no estuvo disponible para dar su comentario._

 _Nosotros desde el Profeta le deseamos a Harry mucha felicidad junto a su nuevo tutor._

Esto es un desastre, pensó Albus tristemente.

\- Fabuloso.- Dijo Severus a su lado, arrastrando las palabras.- Si ese mocoso no era ya un mimado…

\- ¡Suficiente!- Interrumpió Minerva de forma aguda, golpeando la mesa con tanta fuerza que los platos traquetearon y los cubiertos saltaron.- He tenido suficiente de tus comentarios despectivos y sarcásticos sobre Harry Potter. Tienes derecho a dar tu opinión sobre Black; Aunque desprecio tus comentarios diarios acerca de él, Merlín sabe que ustedes dos tienen cierta historia entre ustedes y ambos sois adultos; Pero menospreciar y criticar a un chico, un estudiante nada menos, que no ha hecho nada.- Sus ojos relampaguearon cuando Severus pretendió interrumpirla.- _nada.-_ Enfatizó ella.- Incurrir en tal abuso más allá de por ser el hijo de James Potter, es completamente inaceptable para un profesor dentro de estas paredes. ¡Hablarás respetuosamente de él como insistirías que él hablara de ti!

\- Escucha, Minerva…- Dijo Albus apresuradamente.

\- ¡No me trates como una estúpida, Albus!*- Minerva le miró a través de la mesa.- ¡Por mucho tiempo he mirado a otro lado ante un comportamiento menos que aceptable, pero ya no más!- Soltó un jadeo furioso.- Poppy está en lo correcto; Tenemos un problema con el bullying y ¿por qué? porque toleramos tal comportamiento por inacción; Porque no abrimos los ojos y vemos lo que está bajo nuestras enormes narices.- Tiró su servilleta y se fue antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

El resto de la mesa se quedó en silencio, desconcertada por la confrontación entre sus colegas.

\- Bueno.- Albus se aclaró la garganta.- Quizá Minerva tenga razón. Debemos prestar más atención y manifestarnos contra cualquier signo de bullying especialmente a la vista de nuestros previstos invitados a Hogwarts el curso que viene.- Se giró hacia Severus que parecía ligeramente aturdido.- Severus, ¿Podrías reunirte conmigo en mi oficina, por favor?

Abus no esperó a que Severus estuviera de acuerdo e inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa y se deslizó fuera del comedor, esperando que Severus lo siguiera, lo cual hizo. Esperó hasta que estuviera acomodado tras su escritorio antes de indicar con un gesto a Severus que se sentara en el asiento opuesto.

\- Director, no puede…- Empezó Severus.

Albus levantó sus manos y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera continuar.- Severus, yo más que nadie sabe tu historia con Sirius Black.- Dijo.- Sé que lo provocaste a que te retase, sabiendo muy bien lo que te esperaba al final del túnel, y sé que odias a James Potter por salvarte porque habías esperado matar a Remus Lupin y conseguir que expulsaran a Black. ¿Fueron unos abusones contigo? Sí, pero en años posteriores tú empezaste las escaramuzas entre ustedes tanto como ellos lo hacían. Esta es la verdad de vuestra historia y te dije en ese momento que sabía todo lo que había ocurrido.

Severus pestañeó.

\- No espero que tengas una amistad con Sirius Black ni espero que de repente alabes las cualidades del hombre, pero espero que te des cuenta de que tus reacciones ante las noticias de la semana pasada han hecho que Minerva, quien está afligida ante el pensamiento de que un hombre inocente, uno de sus antiguos estudiantes en Gryffindor nada menos, pasara prácticamente doce años en Azkaban, y quien te encuentra vanagloriándote en ese mismo hecho abiertamente y deseando que hubiera sido besado, algo desagradable en extremo. Espero que corrijas este error por tu parte y repares tu relación laboral.

\- Puede que haya sido menos que discreto en mis comentarios.- admitió Severus, ajustando su túnica.

\- Has cometido un error similar respecto a Harry.- Señaló Albus fríamente.- El argumento de Minerva era correcto y yo he permitido que tu actitud hacia él continuara demasiado tiempo. Había esperado que pudieras ver por ti mismo que Harry no es su padre y tiene muchas cualidades de Lily; Que su vida no ha sido fácil o consentida, y ciertamente que enfrentará muchas dificultades en el futuro dado lo que conocemos que debe ocurrir. Mientras confío en tu compromiso en ayudarlo a derrotar a Voldemort, tu enemistad hacia Harry no nos servirá para conseguir ese objetivo. No creas que no sé qué Minerva tuvo que interceder como Subdirectora y adjudicar la nota de Harry en Pociones al final del último curso. Es un comportamiento profesional inaceptable y _vas_ a parar, Severus.

Severus se encogió ante la crítica y se echó hacia atrás.- Usted y yo sabemos que no es tan sencillo. Si la última predicción de Sybill era correcta entonces incluso ahora Pettigrew está ayudando al Señor Oscuro a levantarse de nuevo. Si voy a recuperar mi posición como espía…

\- Dirás que te ordené ser civilizado con el muchacho.- Lo interrumpió Albus.- Además es la verdad, Severus, así que debería ser suficiente. Ser civilizado no dañará nuestros planes.

Reprimió su sonrisa ante el ceño fruncido de Severus y tomó el periódico.

\- Esto, por otra parte, puede descarrilar las cosas de manera significativa.- Albus suspiró y se echó hacia atrás.- ¿Lucius ha mencionado algo sobre un nuevo Lord Black?

\- No hemos hablado después del escape de Black y el tema de conversación giró en torno a ese debacle.- Dijo Severus, ocultando su sorpresa lentamente para que Albus no la viera.- Puedo establecer contacto, ver lo que sabe.

\- Por favor, hazlo.- Dijo Albus de forma agradecida.

Severos lo miró pensativo.- ¿Cree que un nuevo Lord Black es responsable de la buena fortuna de Black con el Ministerio?

\- Es una teoría.- Dijo Albus de forma apacible.- Pero si lo hay y lo es…- Extendió sus manos anchamente.- necesitamos saber más antes de determinar si es un amigo o enemigo.

Severus se puso de pie.- Con su permiso, Director.

Albus dejó que se fuera con el consejo de que Minerva prefería el chocolate cubierto de disculpas. Se relajó y consideró sus opciones.

La única cosa buena era que Harry permanecía lejos de Privet Drive con los Dursleys y por lo tanto escondidos. Albus podría ir al Ministerio y protestar por la custodia pero eso expondría el nivel de su interés en Harry y provocaría preguntas que no quería contestar. No; era mejor lidiar con Sirius directamente y llegar a algún acuerdo antes de que Sirius volviera para tomar la actual tutela de Harry.

Lo cual significaba aproximarse a Remus Lupin o Brian Cutter, el abogado mencionado en el Profeta, para informarse sobre el paradero de Sirius.

Ambos eran difíciles pero Albus quizá tenía algo más de ventaja con Remus; el antiguo profesor le debía una por permitirle asistir a Hogwarts como estudiante y por emplearlo por un año. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir.

o-O-o

 _Burbuja temporal: 9 de Agosto, 1994_

Harry escuchó el crujido de los pasos que subían por el sendero de la montaña y se secó rápidamente los ojos con el dorso de sus manos. No le sorprendió que alguien le hubiera seguido; se había escapado abruptamente en mitad de su sesión de sanación mental; pero él realmente, realmente, quería estar solo. Por mucho que odiara su vida con los Dursleys, a veces disfrutaba de la soledad que le habían regalado dándole muchas tareas y por su aversión general a su presencia, y él rara vez había tenido ese tipo de soledad en la clínica entre los tratamientos, las lecciones y vivir con Sirius.

Parecía estúpido resentir la falta de soledad cuando había ganado mucho más; Alguien a quien parecía importarle, incluso quererle. Sirius había sido más que paciente con Harry durante el pasado mes. La magia de Harry estaba de nuevo bajo control y él sabía que había aprendido más que su primera vez durante las clases en Hogwarts, incluso habían empezado con algo del material de cuarto año. Además estaban las lecciones de duelo que Sirius había añadido al currículum lo cual era alucinante y Harry se había enamorado rápidamente de las Runas también. Sirius era tan buen profesor como Remus.

Aunque no todo había sido trabajo; Blackhawk, o Noshi como él insistió en ser llamado, les había presentado a sus nietos como prometió. Kimi tenía catorce años y disfrutaba el quidditch, ella le recordaba a las cazadoras de Gryffindor. Hurrit tenía quince, era tranquilo y estudioso pero tenía un fantástico sentido del humor. Ambos eran muy divertidos y ellos pasaban todos los sábados por la tarde volando, jugando a algo o explorando las rutas de senderismo con Harry. Ninguno de ellos parecía abrumado por todo su asunto de El-Niño-Que-Vivió y esperaba haber hecho dos nuevos amigos. Aun así echaba de menos a Hermione y Ron. Echaba de menos ser capaz de escribirles y leer sus respuestas. La medimaga Fay le había sugerido que escribiera un diario sobre su estadía en la clínica para dárselo a ellos cuando volviera. Se había sentido estúpido el primer par de veces pero eso ayudó. Se imaginó que Hermione lo leería pero dudaba que Ron estuviera interesado.

Empezó a darse cuenta de que aunque había escuchado el ruido de pisadas, nadie se había aproximado a él. Miró sobre su hombro y vio la familiar forma animaga de su padrino sentado junto al sendero con una mochila entre sus patas, obviamente vigilándolo pero dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Sintió una oleada de afecto y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Está bien, Canuto.- Dijo Harry suavemente.- Puedes venir a sentarte conmigo.

Canuto respondió ansioso, tomando la maleta con su hocico, trotando rápidamente hacia Harry y dejando caer la mochila a sus pies. Empujó su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry y Harry palmeó al Grim.- Lo siento, Canuto, pero creo que necesito hablar con Sirius.

Canuto retrocedió un poco y se transformó. Harry se inclinó para darle un abrazo y Sirius le correspondió de inmediato. A Harry no se le ocurrió pensar que era la primera vez que había cambiado al perro por el hombre, o que era el primer abrazo que él había iniciado; Él solamente saboreó la seguridad de saber que Sirius se preocupaba por él.

Sirius le desordenó el pelo.- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

\- ¿No? – Murmuró Harry. Suspiró y se separó de su padrino.- No he hecho explotar nada ¿no?

\- Nope.- Le aseguró Sirius, cogiendo la mochila y abriéndola para coger una botella de agua que extendió a Harry.- Te controlaste maravillosamente y nada explotó. Bueno, quizá una pequeña figura, pero la medimaga Fay dijo que era horrible y merecía ser destruida.

Harry hizo una mueca pero dado a como era verdaderamente su poder mágico, un adorno reventándose era algo menor. Tomó un sorbo de agua y miró en dirección al Valle. Podía ver varias millas.- ¿Te dijo la medimaga Fay…?

\- No.- Sirius abrió otra botella de agua y tomo un trago largo. Hizo un gesto con ella.- Todas tus sesiones de sanación mental son confidenciales, Harry.

Él suspiró y se masajeó la nariz mientras consideraba como decirle a Sirius de lo que se había dado cuenta.- Estaba contándole sobre la vez que escuché por casualidad a los profesores hablando de ti en Hogsmeade.- Cambió de posición en el suelo, incómodo y arrancó una brizna de hierba.- No sé porque no me di cuenta antes pero Hagrid se encontró contigo en el Valle de Godric y me llevó porque tenía órdenes de Dumbledore. Él era el que me dejó con mi tía, ¿no es así? Dumbledore, quiero decir. ¡Pero Hagrid también! ¡Él me entregó como si fuera un paquete! ¿POR QUÉ?

Una brusca ráfaga de viento a su alrededor hizo que Sirius apoyara una mano en su brazo.

\- Toma aire, Harry.

Harry podía sentir su magia esforzándose para soltarse mientras sus emociones iban cayendo fuera de control, y apresuradamente hizo lo que Sirius le indicó. Cerró sus ojos e hizo sus ejercicios de respiración, tomando el control sobre sus emociones y lentamente haciendo que su magia se replegara a un estado inactivo.

\- Te diré lo que sé.- Le prometió Sirius.- Hagrid ya estaba allí cuando llegué a la casa de tus padres. Yo estaba hecho un desastre tan pronto… tan pronto como vi a tu padre.- Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos.- Te tomé de los brazos de Hagrid por un tiempo; estabas llorando y sangrando y traté de curarte. Pero Hagrid me dijo que tenía órdenes de llevarte con Dumbledore de manera que pudiera llevarte con tu tía.- Se recompuso a sí mismo.- Proteste de forma bastante vehemente pero Hagrid no cedía; Él tenía sus órdenes. Entonces tomé una decisión de la cual me arrepentiré toda mi vida, Harry, y permití a Hagrid que te llevara.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior pero mantuvo su mirada en la de Sirius.

\- Verás, sabía que tu madre había erigido protecciones alrededor de la casa de tu tía para protegerla de los mortífagos; Tu tía no tenía ni idea sobre éstas; Tampoco había hablado con tu madre en años. Pero según las apariencias, colocarte allí con ella por poco tiempo hasta que todo el fervor inmediato se relajara parecía una buena idea.- Sirius volvió a señalar con un botella.- Y admito que estaba contento de estar libre para ir tras Peter. Fue muy estúpido y debería haber insistido en ir con Hagrid y cuidarte yo mismo.

\- No estoy molesto contigo, Sirius.- Le aseguró Harry.- Quiero decir, lo estuve un poquito al final del trimestre pero tú has… lo que quiero decir es…

\- ¿Que lo estoy enmendando ahora?- Sugirió Sirius al ver que Harry luchaba para poner en palabras sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

\- Si.- Confirmó Harry con un suspiro de alivio.

\- Bien.- Dijo Sirius.- De todas formas, tú estabas destinado a ir con los Longbottoms de acuerdo con el testamento. Alice Longbottom es tu madrina y era la mejor amiga de tu madre. Frank era un par de años más mayor y era como un hermano mayor para tu padre. Se casaron, fueron felices y tuvieron a Neville. James y Lily imaginaron que ellos serían los mejores tutores para ti y yo no pude estar en desacuerdo con ellos. Para entonces, yo era un hombre joven y soltero con solo algo experiencia de forma ocasional como niñero. No me malinterpretes; Si no hubiera terminado en Azkaban te hubiera criado felizmente pero ellos _eran_ la mejor opción.

\- ¿Qué les pasó?- Preguntó Harry, curioso.- Neville nunca habla sobre ellos y sé que él fue criado con su abuela.

\- Ellos fueron atacados un par de semanas después de que te deshicieras de Voldemort. Mi prima Bella, su marido, su hermano y Barty Crouch Junior los torturaron hasta la locura. Ellos están en St. Mungo.

Pobre Neville, pensó Harry. Él se preguntó que era peor; perder a sus padres o lo que le había pasado a los de Neville; de cualquier manera ambos habían perdido la oportunidad de ser criados por su madre y su padre.

\- Por lo que puedo deducir según Remus, los Longbottoms iban a impugnar tu custodia antes de que fueran atacados. Dumbledore les dijo que tu tía había tomado tu tutela y ellos sabían que eso no era lo que estaba en el testamento.- Dijo Sirius.- Sólo que nadie pudo encontrar una copia mientras la mía estaba en mi bóveda y tú necesitabas a un Potter para abrir la cámara de los Potter. Sin el testamento, legalmente podías haber sido colocado con los Dursleys de todas formas al ser tu tía tu familiar vivo más cercano.

Harry suspiró de nuevo.- ¿Así que el Profesor Dumbledore sólo hizo lo que hubiera pasado de todas formas?

\- Prácticamente.- Dijo Sirius.

Dejó que ese hecho fuera asimilado por él.- ¿Crees que… él sabía acerca… acerca de cómo era para mí estar con ellos?

Sirius hizo una mueca.- Creo que sospechó que no tuviste la _mejor_ vida allí, Harry, ¿Pero, que si creo que él lo sabía de forma detallada? No lo sé; sólo él puede decirte con certeza.

\- Es sólo…- Harry arrancó algo de hierba del suelo y la dejo caer a través de sus dedos.- Pensé que él se preocupaba por mí. Pero si se preocupaba por mí, ¿No hubiera revisado mi estado? ¿Asegurarse de que no estuviera viviendo en la alacena? Yo sólo… no entiendo.- Su previo enfado y dolor lo atravesó de nuevo y mientras se concentraba en mantener el control sobre su magia, no vio el ceño fruncido de Sirius en expresión de enfadado ante la mención de la alacena.

\- Estás en lo correcto de que alguien debía haberte echado un ojo. Es el trabajo de la Oficina de Orfandad Mágica. Solo por tu seguridad, asumo, Dumbledore no registro tu localización con tu tía en el Ministerio.- Explicó Sirius.- Ahora, Dumbledore debió haberte echado un ojo él mismo pero había prometido a tu tía el mínimo contacto con el mundo mágico. Remus piensa que Dumbledore también mantuvo a otras personas lejos de ti, amigos de James y Lily como Remus y Hagrid, así nadie podría llevar mortífagos hasta tu puerta.- Sirius se encogió de hombros.- En este caso, creo que hubo inacción _porque_ él se preocupaba por ti, ¿lo ves?

Harry asintió.

\- Sin embargo, no tomes mi comprensión por lo que él hizo con estar de acuerdo con lo que hizo, o no hizo.- Continuó Sirius.- Él podría haber tomado otras decisiones. Él podría sólo aparecer una vez al año en tu cumpleaños, por ejemplo, para ver como estabas; o podría haber enviado a Remus quien podía fácilmente pasar por un muggle y quien te hubiera dado una conexión con tu mamá y tu papá. O podría haber puesto un encantamiento de monitorización que le dijera como tus familiares te trataban; Tu madre solía usar uno con las niñeras; casi me muero del susto la primera vez que ella contó todo lo que había hecho cuando hice de niñero. Tal como estaba, dejó a tus parientes sin vigilancia y obviamente ellos creyeron que podían tratarte como quisieran… no exactamente como ellos deberían.

Harry consideró todo lo que Sirius había dicho.- Es como el tablero de ajedrez, ¿no es así? El que Remus hizo.- Dijo hurgando sus cordones.- ¿Esta es una de las decisiones que no te gustaban?

\- Si.- Coincidió Sirius.- exactamente como el tablero de ajedrez.- Cambió de posición, cruzando sus piernas en la posición del loto de sus clases de yoga.- El asunto sobre las acciones o las no acciones, pero vamos a referirnos a las acciones por el momento ya que una acción por sí sola solo te cuenta una parte de la historia.

Harry lo miró de forma dudosa. Eso sonaba como si fuera a conducir a otra lección de política. Sirius le daba una cada semana.

La primera había sido la disposición del gobierno mágico. Esa había sido realmente interesante. El DMLE sonaba muy bien, formada por el cuerpo de Aurores, el cuerpo de los Aurores de Asalto (para dar caza a criminales peligrosos), y el Servicio de Fiscalía (Que sonaba muy similar a los tribunales muggle que trataban con quien podría ser procesado y llevar los casos a los tribunales).

El Departamento de Misterios, por otro lado, sonaba como algo que Hermione hubiera preferido ya que Sirius le había dicho que la mayor parte de ella era un departamento para la investigación mágica. Había además un Departamento de Magia Forense que manejaba reversiones mágicas, obliviaciones e investigaciones de crímenes extraños o violentos lo que sonaba ligeramente más interesante, y el Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica (MI7) sonaba muy interesante ya que era básicamente espionaje. Lo que era muy guay era que todos en el DdM eran llamados Inefables y el trabajo era altamente confidencial.

Sirius había explicado que ambos, el DMLE y el DdM eran parte del Ministerio de Magia, pero el resto del Ministerio era lo que él llamaba poderes legislativos. Los departamentos individuales determinaban la política del gobierno, creaban leyes y trabajaban para conseguir aprobarlas; lo mismo que los muggles, y se enlazaba con el DMLE en su aplicación. El Ministro era votado según su conocida agenda política. Todo eso sonaba muy aburrido para Harry pero al menos finalmente entendía lo que Arthur Weasley _hacía_ y por qué el Ministerio había atraído a alguien como Percy.

La última parte del gobierno era el Wizengamot, el equivalente mágico al Parlamento o al menos a la Casa de los Lores* y era más o menos interesante. Desafortunadamente, Sirius había señalado que él no tenía más remedio que poner de su interés por que los Potter tenían un asiento en el Wizengamot, y si él mismo tomara asiento (poco probable) o diera su poder a alguien (el que su Regente tendría hasta que él fuera mayor de todos modos), debería tener una opinión.

La segunda lección política de Sirius en la que le había emboscado era en realidad más acerca del Wizengamot; A saber, la puesta en marcha. La historia del Wizengamot era profundamente aburrida y ni siquiera los títeres animados de Sirius podía hacerlo menos aburrido. Harry había escrito tanto como recordaba en su diario para Hermione.

El Wizengamot tenía tres propósitos: formar gobierno (por lo que significaba votar a favor o en contra para elegir Ministro y aprobar presupuestos), aprobar leyes (lo cual era obvio), y efectivamente ser juez y jurado para crímenes. El Servicio de Fiscalía se encargaba de los delitos menores, por lo que sólo los crímenes más significativos iban generalmente ante el Wizengamot (Principalmente el uso de las Imperdonables pero también asesinatos y asaltos violentos en general).

Había cincuenta asientos oficiales de los cuales treinta habían sido ocupados por las Nobles y Ancentrales Casas originales que habían sido parte del Consejo de Magos, aunque sólo veintiún Nobles y Ancentrales Casas permanecieron ocupándolos pues ocho se habían vendido o cedido debido a la extinción de una línea familiar. Otros trece asientos eran ocupados por los destinatarios de la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, y cinco asientos eran ocupados por el Ministerio, el Jefe del DMLE, el Jefe del DdM y otras dos personas designadas por el Ministerio.

Un asiento oficial era propiedad de la familia y usualmente era ocupado por el Cabeza de familia o un representante designado. Si un asiento estaba vacío porque el Cabeza de Familia era menor de edad y no había un representante legal designado, el Jefe Brujo, quien presidía sobre el Wizengamot y se aseguraba de seguir el protocolo, tenía la autoridad de nombrar a uno. Eso había pasado en el caso de Harry y éste estaba algo perturbado de que una persona desconocida estuviera votando leyes en nombre de su familia sin que Harry supiera nada al respecto.

Si una línea familiar se extinguía, el asiento era 'devuelto al suelo'*. Todos los miembros del Wizengamot podían nominar a una nueva familiar para que tomara ese asiento; los miembros votaban a los nominados y al ganador se le concedía el asiento. Comprar y vender asientos se había vuelto ilegal ya que se habían usado para cubrir deudas (Los Weasleys habían perdido su asiento por esa razón). Como era raro que los propietarios sangrepura originales de los asientos nominaran a alguien fuera de su círculo social, los únicos nacidos de muggle que tenían un asiento los habían ganado por ser destinatarios de la Orden de Merlín. La tercera lección le había ilustrado sobre las agendas políticas. Sirius había creado de forma efectiva un dibujo ficticio animado de un Wizengamot de diez personas debatiendo una ley ficticia que quería establecer que el chocolate negro fuera el único chocolate disponible…

 _\- Mira.- Dijo Sirius gesticulando hacia el pergamino donde apareció una caricatura bastante inquietante de Lucius Malfoy.- Malfoy está a favor de la ley porque piensa que el chocolate negro es la forma más pura del chocolate.- Un dibujo animado de Dumbledore apareció.- Él se opone a la ley porque él prefiere el chocolate blanco; ligero y hecho con lácteos de buena calidad. Y ahí estoy yo; Yo me opongo a la ley porque prefiero el chocolate con leche que tiene lo mejor de los dos mundos y es francamente el más popular.- Señaló a Harry, quien estaba consternado cuando una tímida versión animada de él salió del pergamino.- Esas son nuestras agendas, ¿Cuál es la tuya?_

 _\- Con leche.- respondió Harry inmediatamente.- No me gusta el chocolate negro porque es muy amargo y el chocolate blanco me hace sentir nauseabundo. Así que creo que me opongo a la ley también._

La animación se convirtió entonces en alianzas políticas. Ya que el Malfoy animado quería que la ley se aprobara, y él, Dumbledore y Sirius no; todos ellos necesitaban encontrar a otros que les ayudaran a que su punto de vista ganara. Sirius había añadido un animado Goyle y Nott, todos ellos conocidos como amantes del chocolate negro y probablemente dispuestos a apoyar a Malfoy antes de que él añadiera una animada Bones y Longbottom; reconocidas partidarias del chocolate blanco, y partidarios del chocolate con leche, Greengrass y Abott.

 _\- ¿Quién gana ahora?- Preguntó Sirius._

 _\- Nosotros.- Dijo Harry con seguridad.- hay más personas que prefieren otro tipo de chocolate que el negro._

 _\- Correcto. Si todos los seguidores del chocolate blanco y del chocolate con leche se unieran, anularían la ley del chocolate negro por votación de siete contra tres.- Concedió Sirius.- Pero los partidarios del chocolate negro saben esto así que modifican la ley para que el Chocolate negro y el chocolate con leche sean aptos pero el chocolate blanco sea ilegalizado._

 _\- Bueno, eso no es justo.- Dijo Harry._

 _\- ¿Por qué no?_

 _\- Porque sigue discriminando a las personas que les gusta el chocolate blanco._

 _\- Entonces, ¿Te sigues oponiendo?_

 _Harry asintió._

 _\- Excelente, yo también.- Dijo Sirius felizmente estando de acuerdo.- Ahora tenemos que convencer a Abott y a Greengrass._

Sirius había alentado al Harry animado a que hablara con los animados Greengrass y Abott con el resultado de que Abott se había mostrado de acuerdo con su argumento sobre igualdad y Greengrass no. La ley fue anulada pero solo por seis contra cuatro. Casi había sido divertido.

Casi.

También había sido un trabajo duro y Sirius había terminado la lección indicando que había más tipos de alianza que solo en estar de acuerdo con un asunto en particular. Señaló que si el Harry animado hubiera ofrecido a Greengrass su apoyo para algo que Greengrass quisiera, quizá podría haber convencido a Greengrass también.

Así que, las lecciones de política a veces eran divertidas, otras no, pero siempre eran informativas e incluso si Harry no _quería_ saber (Que así era, así que podría designar un representante para el resto de su vida), Sirius era bastante firme en que él tenía que aprender. Harry se imaginó que a Hermione le iba a encantar su diario. Se apresuró a volver a la realidad, a lo que él creía que iba a ser su última lección.

 _Los hechos y las acciones en sí mismas sólo te cuentan una parte de la historia._

\- Veamos una de tus acciones.- Declaró Sirius alegremente.

Harry hizo una mueca.- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

\- Tenemos que hacerlo.- Le confirmó Sirius con una sonrisa.- después de todo, tú sabes toda la historia tras tus propias acciones.

Harry pensó que tenía sentido.- Bueno pues… ¿Qué acción vamos a observar?

Sirius le miró de forma pensativa.- ¿Qué tal sobre tu acción en proteger la piedra en tu primer año? ¿Qué te motivo a protegerla?

Parpadeó ante su padrino.- Porque de otra maneta Voldemort podría obtenerla.

Sirius titubeó.- Así que ¿querías asegurarte que él fallaba en su objetivo?

Harry sacudió su cabeza.- Quiero decir, si, pero más como… no era asegurándome de que él fallara tanto como acerca de asegurarme de que _yo_ no fallara en detenerlo.

\- ¿Y por qué eso era importante para ti?

\- Porque…- Harry hizo una pausa, inseguro de su respuesta, y pensó sobre eso.- Bueno.- empezó de nuevo.- algo de eso fue por la cosa de El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Quiero decir, me imaginé que todos esperaban que _yo_ lo detuviera porque lo hice antes, ¿sabes? Y creo que también pensé que tenía que hacerlo porque fui el único que lo había detenido antes. Así que por una parte era eso pero además también quería pararlo por mi madre y mi padre, porque él los había asesinado y no era justo que él consiguiera volver y ellos no. Y porque era lo correcto a hacer.- añadió.- ¿No es así? Sabía que él iba tras la piedra, no podía simplemente dejar que la obtuviera.

\- Si, eso era lo correcto.- Dijo Sirius suavemente.- Aunque hubiera preferido que no hubieras arriesgado tu vida.- Le dio un golpecito a Harry en el tobillo.- ¿Pero ves lo complicadas que fueron tus motivaciones para proteger la piedra? Múltiples razones y no todas ellas obvias o aparentes.

Harry asintió.

\- Y la lección es…- Solicitó Sirius.

\- Las personas tendrán razones para sus acciones que pueden ser muchas y no todas ellas obvias a la vista.- Dijo Harry.- Así que, el Director al dejarme con mi tía y no revisar mi estado… ¿Dijiste que lo hizo para protegerme pero que podría haber otras razones?

\- Exacto.- Contestó Sirius radiante.- y siempre necesitas preguntarte porqué alguien hace algo o quiere hacer algo. ¿Cuál es el beneficio para ellos? ¿Cuál es el beneficio para ti? Mira lo que Remus y yo hicimos con el Ministro Fudge. Él inició una investigación con la promesa de un aliado político más poderoso. Se imaginó que si le concedía a Lord Black la investigación entonces Lord Black lo vería de manera favorable, lo que significa que él se mantendría como Ministro por más tiempo, y conseguiría poder y dinero.

Harry suspiró.- ¿Nadie hace algo solo porque es lo correcto?

\- Difícilmente.- Sirius dudó y arremetió.- Podría decir que conseguí tu custodia porque era lo correcto, y lo fue, lo que quiero decir, es que no fue la única razón. Hice que sucediera porque egoístamente quería ser parte de tu vida porque te quiero. Y quería tu custodia de manera que podría tener más poder para protegerte. Y porque se lo prometí a tu madre y a tu padre y quería mantener mi promesa. ¿Lo ves?

Él lo veía y tenía que admitir que todas las razones de Sirius eran buenas y le beneficiaban a él al final. Asintió a su padrino.

\- Ahora, aquí va la segunda parte de la lección: ¿Qué razón crees que Dumbledore pensó que tenías para proteger la piedra?- Preguntó Sirius.

La pregunta desconcertó a Harry por un momento porque él nunca había considerado lo que Dumbledore había pensado.- Supongo que pensó que lo había hecho porque quería parar a Voldemort por mis padres.

Quizá.

Sirius dudó de nuevo.- Eso probablemente sea sobre el objetivo. ¿Y Snape? ¿Qué crees que pensó?

Esa era fácil.- Que lo hice porque quería atención o quería hacer una aventura de ello.- Rodó sus ojos de forma expresiva.

\- ¿Y el resto de la escuela?- Solicitó Sirius.

\- Probablemente era una mezcla.- Dijo Harry.- Afortunadamente mis amigos conocían mis razones bastante bien pero otros probablemente creyeron lo mismo que Dumbledore o Snape supongo.

\- Las personas siempre irán a juzgarte por tus acciones.- Explicó Sirius honestamente.- Y puede que ellos no crean que hiciste 'X' porque 'Y', porque puede que no les gustes o no confíen en ti. Por otro lado, alguien puede que no crea que hiciste 'X' porque 'Y' incluso si les agradas y confían en ti. Eso es parte de la naturaleza humana, desafortunadamente.

\- ¡Es muy complicado!- Exclamó Harry.

Sirius despeinó su cabello.- Aquí terminó la lección. Pero quiero que pienses en retrospectiva sobre algunas de tus relaciones con otros y consideres sus motivaciones, ¿ok?

\- Deberes.- se quejó Harry.- genial.

Pero él no estaba quejándose realmente y mientras Sirius le ayudaba a levantarse para que pudieran recorrer el camino de vuelta hasta la cabaña, se sintió mejor respecto a todo el asunto con Dumbledore. No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Dumbledore de dejarlo con los Dursleys y no echarle un vistazo, pero podía respetar que las razones de Dumbledore habían sido para protegerle. Pero no iba a confiar ciegamente en que Dumbledore tenía todas las respuestas o que siempre hacía las cosas por las razones correctas. Ya no.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (1):

Tener una oportunidad de mantenerse con vida*: Supongo que Albus pensó que al momento de compartir sangre y por tanto liberar la conexión que aportaba el horrocrux de Tom en Harry, éste serviría como una especie de escudo, de forma que al lanzar la maldición asesina a Harry éste sobreviviría porque antes de poder matarlo tendría que destruir su propio horrocrux.

Cárabo*: Una raza de búhos eurasiático con un plumaje marrón-rojizo o gris.

Née*: Es una indicación para señalar a continuación el apellido de soltera de una mujer casada. Ejemplos: Alice Longbottom née Kerrigan, Lily Potter née Evans, Narcisa Malfoy née Black, etc.

No me trates como una estúpida, Albus*: Originalmente _(Don't Minerva me!)_ De forma literal no tendría sentido por lo que me apoyé en el parecido ( _'Don't patronize me!)_ que viene a ser "¡No me trates como si fuera tonta!". Aunque la frase original me suena mucho a las discusiones tipo: _"- Cálmate, cariño" que es respondido por un "¡Ni cariño, ni ostias!";_ Y sinceramente no me imagino a McGonagall diciendo "¡Ni Minerva, ni ostias!" por lo que lo puse así. (xD)

Lores*: Plural de Lord.

Devuelto al suelo*: Al quedarse un asiento sin ocupante, el Jefe Brujo del Wizengamot lo hace desaparecer, haciendo que se hunda mágicamente bajo el suelo (Se supone que por cuestiones de seguridad y para que nadie trate de apoderárselo o simplemente para asegurarse que se sigue un protocolo), de forma que sólo cuando se haya elegido al candidato para ese asiento, éste emerja del suelo ya perteneciendo a su nuevo propietario.


	14. Restableciendo a C&C-Ep6

***Capítulo 14*: Restableciendo a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 6**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 14*: Restableciendo* a Canuto y a Cornamentita – Episodio 6**

 _Advertencia del capítulo: mención de abuso._

o-O-o

 _1 de Julio, 1994_

Remus estaba molesto. Estaba molesto por el hecho de estar caminando por el sendero rumbo a Hogwarts. Estaba molesto porque iba a hablar con Albus. Y estaba doblemente molesto por deberle a Sirius cinco galeones.

 _\- Cuando se revele que tengo la custodia de Harry, Dumbledore irá a por ti para saber dónde estoy.- Dijo Sirius sabiamente._

 _\- No creo que lo haga.- Respondió Remus.- No tendrá ninguna razón para pensar que estamos en estrecho contacto o que hemos vuelto a hablarnos lo suficiente como para que tú me lo digas._

 _\- Joder, Lunático.- Sirius le apuntó con el dedo.- ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! Te apuesto cinco galeones a que te escribirá una maravillosa carta pidiendo que te reúnas con él como un favor hacia tu viejo Director, y cuando entres en su oficina, él usará el hecho de que te permitió asistir a Hogwarts y que te dio trabajo durante un año para intentar de forma astuta sacarte la información.- Hizo una pausa.- Es una suerte que no pueda leerte la mente._

 _\- Entonces le diré que no se nada.- Respondió Remus._

 _\- No.- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.- hemos de gastarle una broma._

 _Remus suspiró. Esto no iba a terminar bien._

A la mierda todo, ¡Sirius había tenido razón!

Se dijo Remus a sí mismo airadamente mientras entraba al castillo y empezaba a caminar hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Se paró ante la gárgola y la miró amenazante.

\- Estoy aquí por solicitud del Director.

La gárgola se movió hacia un lado. Remus subió las escaleras y Dumbledore lo llamó haciéndole pasar. Remus había visto el interior de la oficina del Director dos veces durante su época como estudiante; Una vez para ver los términos de su estadía por su licantropía (Él había tenido once años y estaba asustado en extremo) y la vez que Dumbledore le había cuestionado acerca de cuanto sabía sobre el asunto de Sirius retando a Snape a entrar en el túnel en la noche de luna llena (Nada, y le llevó meses para perdonar a Sirius por casi dejar que se comiera a alguien, aunque fuera Snape).

Remus tomó asiento, pero declinó la oferta de caramelo y té con la excusa de tener otra cita que atender. Fue directamente a la ofensiva.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Albus? Brillantes las noticias sobre Sirius y Harry ¿no es así?

\- Sí, de hecho.- Le sonrió Albus, sus ojos destellaban aunque la sonrisa era débilmente forzada.- En realidad, era precisamente ese tema del que quería solicitar tu asistencia.

\- ¿Oh?- Remus cruzó sus piernas y trató de parecer servicial.

\- Quería hablar con Sirius sobre Harry antes de que volviera del extranjero.- Explicó Albus.- Hay cosas de las cuales Sirius puede no ser consciente de que necesita saberlas. – Continuó seriamente.- Me temo que Voldemort regresará pronto con la ayuda del señor Pettigrew y su atención se centrará indudablemente en Harry; El chico que lo desterró durante tantos años.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Remus cuidadosamente. Esto era definitivamente más de lo que Sirius o él hubieran pensado que Albus compartiría con ellos.- Harry se volvería un objetivo si Voldemort vuelve al poder.

\- Tú siempre fuiste un buen estudiante Remus.- Dijo Albus, dejando caer el 'recuerda quien te permitió ser uno' la indirecta que Remus había estado esperando.- e incluso un mejor profesor si se me permite decirlo. Entiente de Harry necesitará toda la ventaja posible en los venideros días oscuros.- Y ahí estaba la indirecta 'recuerda quien te dio un trabajo'.- ¿Así que estás de acuerdo en que Sirius y yo necesitamos hablar?

\- Entiendo por qué deseas hablar con él, Albus, pero no estoy seguro de porque no puede esperar hasta que Sirius vuelva y tome custodia de Harry.- Dijo Remus.- De acuerdo con el periódico, él está actualmente en tratamiento.

\- Sí, estoy muy contento de que estuviera de acuerdo con el Ministerio en eso.- Dijo Albus.- pero siento que sería mejor para Harry que habláramos antes de que Sirius volviera a Inglaterra, y creo que tú sabes dónde está Sirius.

\- Si lo supiera, Albus, sería un secreto que un amigo me hubiera confiado.- Señaló Remus.- Y aún no estoy convencido de que no pueda esperar.- Pudo escuchar la voz de Sirius recordándole el no hacerle las cosas tan fáciles para el viejo mago.

\- Lo entiendo y mientras que normalmente no te presionaría para traicionar la confianza de un amigo, creo que me conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que nunca haría una solicitud como esta si no fuera un asunto de mayor importancia, querido muchacho.- Dijo Albus.- Desearía poder explicar más pero siento que lo justo es que informe primero a Sirius ya que debe ser su decisión si alguien más debe ser informado.

Remus consideró a Albus por un momento antes de suspirar, no demasiado dramáticamente que pudiera ser obvio pero lo suficiente como señal de rendición. Extrajo un pergamino del interior del bolsillo de su túnica, Sirius lo había preparado antes de irse, y se lo dió a Albus.

Albus tomó felizmente el pergamino y lo leyó.

 _"_ _¡Remus!_

 _Espero que hayas escuchado las excelentes noticias; ¡Tengo a Harry! Bueno, no todavía pero pronto. ¡Sigo fuera para que me arreglen! He encontrado una pequeña clínica fantástica en Tailandia. Estaremos en contacto cuando vuelva._

 _Sirius."_

\- Gracias, Remus.- Dijo Albus cálidamente mientras le devolvía el pergamino.

\- Si Sirius pregunta…- Empezó Remus.

Albus asintió hacia él.- Me aseguraré de ser misterioso acerca de mis fuentes.

Remus se puso de pie mientras volvía a poner el pergamino dentro de su túnica y decidió que alguna burla adicional no estaría de más.- Asumo que has visto a Harry. ¿Cómo se tomó las noticias? Estoy seguro de que debe estar encantado.

\- Ah.- El brillo de los ojos de Albus desfalleció por un momento.- Harry y los Dursleys siguen lejos. Estoy seguro de que volverán pronto y le informaré entonces.

Bien. Y por entonces Albus sin duda esperaba hablar con Sirius sobre tomar la custodia. Remus sintió que cualquier pequeño remordimiento ante la broma de Sirius desaparecía.

Remus se tragó la réplica que brotaba en sus labios y consiguió poner una sonrisa en su lugar.- Bueno, debo irme.

Albus le respondió con una sonrisa benigna de las suyas.- Gracias de nuevo, Remus.

\- Si, recuerde que nunca he estado aquí, Albus.

Remus se fue antes de que Albus pudiera decir otra palabra y se apuró en bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte principal del Castillo. Se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor donde su próxima cita lo estaba esperando. Cuando había recibido la velada convocatoria poco convincente de Albus, él había decidido de paso reunirse también con Minerva. Ella había enviado algunas sugerencias para las Becas a Brian y Brian se las había reenviado a Remus como mayordomo de la Casa de los Potter. Además estaba preocupado tras su reacción ante la lectura del testamento y esperaba que sus noticias pudieran aliviar algo del dolor y la culpa que ella había sentido. Golpeó ligeramente la puerta de su oficina y la abrió ante su llamada.

\- Remus.- Minerva le sonrió brevemente.- ¿Asumo que has terminado de hablar con Albus?- Ella se dirigió a un perchero y cogió una túnica cálida de color azul intenso. Se colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza y se lo ajustó.

\- Completamente.- Confirmó Remus, mirando celosamente a la carísima caja de bombones que estaba sobre su escritorio. Tomó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a ella.

 _"_ _Mi mayordomo Remus Lupin le invita al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place"_

Minerva levantó la vista del papel y le miró intensamente.- ¿Fidelius?

\- Una de dos.- Confirmó Remus.- La dirección del flu es 'Mansión Black'. ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió brevemente y se dirigió hacia el flu. Dio un golpe con su varita y el fuego emergió. Remus fue primero, tomando un poco de polvos flu y nombrando la dirección firmemente. Minerva atravesó la chimenea un momento después de que él llegara.

Dirigió su vista alrededor de la sala y jadeó de forma aguda ante el escudo de la pared.- ¿La Casa de los Black?- Miró a Remus de forma inquisitiva.

\- Sirius asumió la Regencia de la Casa para asegurar su libertad.- Explicó Remus.- Te explicaré más cuando lleguemos a nuestro siguiente destino.- Le extendió un segundo trozo de pergamino.

 _"_ _Remus Lupin le invita a Griffin House, Potter Lane*"_

Una sonrisa apareció sobre los severos rasgos de Minerva.

\- Pensamos que el nombre era apropiado ya que la casa era propiedad de tres Gryffindors y nosotros mismos nombramos así al sendero en memoria de James y Lily.- Explicó Remus.- La dirección flu es 'Canuto'. Sólo será accesible a través de éste flu.

Minerva asintió de nuevo. Repitieron su recorrido a través del flu y Remus lo desactivó tan pronto como Minerva salió.

La observó mientras ella se paseaba alrededor del soleado vestíbulo con su ancha puerta de madera que daba al exterior y una gran ventana que mostraba un gran espacio abierto frente a la casa que llevaba a un camino que conducía a un bosque. El mismo vestíbulo estaba pintado de color crema cálido, con suelos de madera natural, un conjunto de ganchos en la pared cerca de la puerta, un paraguas y una mesa de madera resistente que actuaría como recibidor para las llaves y minucias varias. Una amplia escalera de madera conducía hasta los pisos superiores.

Hubo un débil 'pop' y el elfo domestico apareció.- ¿Puede Dobby tomar el abrigo y el sobrero de la Profesora de Harry Potter, McGoggles?- Le dijo el elfo, radiante.

Ella levantó una ceja pero le dio su sombrero y su abrigo.- Gracias.

\- ¿Y usted _Louni_ de Harry Potter?- Remus suspiró y dejó que el elfo doméstico tomara su túnica también, el elfo doméstico lo puso en un colgador.- Tráenos el té a la habitación soleada, por favor, Dobby.

El emocionado elfo doméstico asintió y desapareció.

\- Un elfo inusual.- comentó Minerva.

\- Harry lo liberó de los Malfoys aparentemente. Apareció inesperadamente justo cuando Sirius y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en que necesitábamos encontrar un elfo para este lugar y que nos ayudara a cuidar de Harry. Él es un elfo libre, estamos pagándole un galeón al mes. Eso le da a Sirius diversión sin fin.- Remus agitó su cabeza.- Dobby es increíblemente leal y protector con Harry que es lo importante.- Remus le sonrió felizmente.- Bienvenida a la casa nueva de Harry. ¿Debería darte un recorrido? Apreciaría un punto de vista femenino.

\- Estaré encantada.- Dijo Minerva, sonriendo.

Subieron las escaleras primero. La habitación del ático con su techo inclinado y un cuarto de baño anexo era el de Remus, el cartel en la puerta ponía 'Lunático'. Una espaciosa habitación en el piso inferior con un baño con ducha era la de Sirius, que también tenía un cartel con su nombre de Merodeador.

Los dedos de Minerva acariciaron el letrero en la puerta frente a la de Sirius que ponía 'Cornamentita' y entró. Asintió en aprobación ante el color chocolate que predominaba en el mobiliario, la ropa de cama y las cortinas con toques en crema y oro. La habitación no era demasiado grande pero tenía lo básico; Un armario, una cómoda, una mesita de noche, una silla para leer y una cama. Una estantería llena con los libros escolares de Harry, un escritorio y una silla para éste estaban colocados bajo una gran ventana a la derecha que daba hacia el jardín trasero y al paisaje campestre de más allá. Hedwig dormitaba felizmente sobre su propia percha para lechuzas al lado del escritorio. Había un pequeño cuarto de ducha a la izquierda completado con un inodoro y un lavabo.

\- La hemos preparado de forma similar a la habitación que tiene en la Mansión Black pero él puede hechizar los colores aquí a algo que el prefiera una vez que llegue.- Explicó Remus.- Sirius quiere que él tenga algo de poder de decisión para hacer la habitación a su gusto.

\- Una idea excelente.- Dijo Minerva estando de acuerdo. Agitó su varita cambiando el color chocolate a rojo Gryffindor.- Creo que Harry encontrará la familiaridad reconfortante para su primera noche.

\- Remus sonrió y la hizo salir fuera y bajar las escaleras, le mostró brevemente las dos habitaciones de invitados antes de que volvieran al vestíbulo. Había una amplia y cómoda sala de estar que daba a la parte frontal de la casa sobre el que Minerva emitió una exclamación. Con el permiso de Remus conjuró una manta escocesa y unos cojines para las sillas. Vio las fotos de los Merodeadores, de Lily y Harry en la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo melancólicamente antes de seguir a Remus a través de un estudio lleno de estanterías y dos escritorios en paredes opuestas. El estudio tenía vistas al jardín trasero y tenía un pequeño patio* al aire libre.

Remus tomó una carpeta y un libro de su escritorio, y regresaron al vestíbulo, pasaron por otra sala de recepción convencional donde Minerva de nuevo dio los toques finales, y entraron al comedor. Éste daba a la cocina donde Remus guió a McGonagall bajando las escaleras hasta el sótano, el cual había sido dispuesto para prácticas de magia. Finalmente el tour terminó cuando llegaron a la amplia habitación soleada que daba a la parte posterior de la casa donde una mesa estaba ya puesta con el té de la tarde esperando por ellos.

Remus sacó una silla para Minerva y la acomodó antes de sentarse.- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Es encantadora.- Dijo Minerva de forma sincera.- creo que Harry será muy feliz aquí con ustedes, Remus.- Ella aceptó su silenciosa oferta de té, él cogió la tetera, y ella esperó hasta que le hubiera servido una taza antes de continuar.- Me perdonaras por observar que no creo que esta cantidad de trabajo fuera posible en unos pocos días desde que a Sirius le fue otorgada la custodia.

\- No, en efecto.- Remus le informó acerca de Sirius asumiendo su posición como el Cabeza de la Casa de los Black; Sus planes para conseguir limpiar el nombre de Sirius; El descubrimiento por parte del Ministerio de la vida muggle de Harry Potter; La custodia concedida de forma inmediata a Sirius, y el acuerdo de que las noticias fueran llegando al público de forma pausada.

\- Honestamente, pensamos que tendríamos que pasar otra semana discutiendo con Fudge sobre la custodia.- Remus le alcanzó el plato de scones* recién hechos.- pero aparentemente Amelia Bones estuvo horrorizada por los muggles e hizo presión para que Harry fuera apartado de ellos inmediatamente.

Minerva rebanó su scone a la mitad.- Debí haber escuchado a mis instintos acerca de esos muggles. No sé por qué deje que Albus me dijera de dejar a Harry con ellos. Había acabado de enterarme de lo de Lily y James pero eso no es excusa para desentenderme como lo hice.

\- Todos nos desentendimos, Minerva.- Señalo Remus.- Sirius se desentendió cuando dejó a Harry en manos de Hagrid, algo que sé que le aflige continuamente. Hagrid se desentendió pensando como tú hiciste que Albus sabía que era lo mejor. Me mantuve tanto como pude pero incluso yo me desentendí al final porque tuve que vivir mi propia vida. No eres la única que ha cometido ese error. Todos confiamos en que Albus cuidaría de Harry.

Minerva asintió, aceptando el consuelo mientras daba un bocado a su scone.

Remus le puso mantequilla a su propio scone antes de continuar.- Si el testamento hubiera aparecido antes, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, estoy seguro.

\- Quizá.- Minerva se limpió los dedos en una servilleta.- Aunque me encuentro a mí misma preguntándome si no hubiera dejado que Albus me convenciera de que Harry estaba más seguro con los muggles.- Agitó su cabeza.- Ciertamente le permití convencerme de que hablar con Harry sobre su familia era inapropiado, e intento no mostrar favoritismo en la escuela.

\- ¿Así que nada de favoritismos excepto en cuestiones de quidditch?- Dijo Remus molestándola.- Hiciste que Harry fuera el buscador más joven en cien años.

\- Eso no fue favoritismo.- Respondió Minerva, concretando.- ¡era desesperación para no continuar perdiendo contra Slytherin!

Remus soltó una risita.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que he cometido un gran error con Harry.- Confesó Minerva.- Podía haberme organizado para visitarlo durante la navidad o las vacaciones de Pascua y ofrecerle algo de conocimiento sobre su familia. Hagrid dijo que los muggles le había dicho menos que nada y mientras que contribuí con algunas fotos para el álbum que él hizo… Debería haber hecho más.

\- No le dije a Harry que conocía a James cuando me encontré con el tampoco.- Simpatizó Remus.- Es difícil como profesor comunicar ese tipo de información personal a un estudiante. No me di cuenta hasta que era un profesor de lo difícil que era.

Minerva cogió su taza.- Bueno, he decidido solicitar una reunión con Harry una vez que Sirius vuelva y tome su custodia.

\- Estoy seguro de que él estará de acuerdo pero en realidad Sirius ya ha tomado la custodia de Harry.- Remus sonrió ante su shock.

\- Pero Albus…

\- Piensa que Harry está lejos con sus familiares.- Asintió Remus enérgicamente.- Justo como Sirius pretendía. Se llevó a Harry con él para tener un tratamiento en la clínica. Harry estaba bastante afectado por los dementores durante el año escolar y más allá de eso… Sirius estaba desdichado de que Harry fuera, bueno, ¿pequeño para su edad podríamos decir? Él quería que le hicieran a Harry una revisión completa.

\- Una sabia y responsable decisión.- Concedió Minerva, parpadeando en sorpresa.

\- Tengo la esperanza de que eso les dé algo de tiempo para conocerse.- Dijo Remus.

\- Debería haberme dado cuenta cuando vi a la lechuza de Harry en su habitación.- Minerva lo miró fijamente.- Albus no estará contento cuando se dé cuenta de que le has ocultado esto.

\- Estará igualmente descontento cuando se dé cuenta que Sirius no está en Tailandia.- Admitió Remus jovialmente.

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber, Señor Lupin?- Dijo Minerva con simulada severidad.

Remus se sintió de nuevo como un estudiante bajo su mirada y se retorció.- Sirius adivinó que Albus querría hablar conmigo una vez que la custodia fuera revelada y que él continuaría preguntándome hasta dar con la respuesta.

Minerva frunció los labios.- ¿Has enviado a Albus a Tailandia?

\- Sirius y Harry volverán mañana. Me figuro que una ceremonia de adopción sucederá poco tiempo después.- Dijo Remus.- y entonces cualquier oportunidad de interferir con la custodia habrá desaparecido.

\- Que vuestra confianza en Albus se haya erosionado tanto como para que ustedes hayan tomado estas medidas…- Minerva suspiró infeliz.

Todavía estaba dolida, pensó Remus; Dividida entre su respeto y lealtad hacia Albus y su propia concienciación de forma reciente de que las decisiones de Albus respecto a Harry no siempre fueron las mejores, y la parte que ella había tomado en permitir que esas decisiones permanecieran a pesar de sus propias reservas.

\- Además tienes que recordar que Sirius mantiene que Albus es de alguna manera responsable por su injusto encarcelamiento.- Dijo Remus suavemente.- Sirius no me ha hablado mucho acerca de eso pero creo que él se sintió bastante herido de no haber merecido si quiera una visita del líder de la Orden para confirmar su culpabilidad, eso sin mencionar la abstención de Albus en su responsabilidad como Jefe Brujo de asegurar que Sirius tuviera un juicio.

Minerva suspiró pesadamente.- No puedo culparos ni a ti ni a Sirius.- Dijo calmada.- justo como tampoco niego que Albus interferiría si pudiera.- Frunció el ceño.- No le diré a Albus que le has enviado en captura de un nargle salvaje*, Remus, pero solo porque creo que Harry estará mucho más feliz aquí que con esos horribles muggles.

\- Gracias, Minerva.- Dijo Remus.- Hay algo más que Sirius quería que hablara contigo si el testamento se leía antes de que él regresara. ¿Sabías que estabas en la lista de potenciales tutores? Sirius esperaba que aceptaras ser nombrada tutora de Harry en caso de que algo le pasara a él.

\- Pero tú…- La taza de minerva traqueteo mientras era puesto en su platillo.

\- No puedo por obvias razones a menos que la ley respecto a los hombres lobo cambie.- Dijo Remus, dolido de alguna manera ante esa admisión.- Creo que Sirius ha incluido una cláusula que especifica que tienes de permitirme acceso a Harry y mantenerme como mayordomo de la Casa de los Potter.- Tomó su propia taza y tomó un potente sorbo.- Sirius quería honrar los deseos de James y Lily siguiendo el orden de posibles tutores que ellos habían dispuesto. Pero si renuncias él tiene otros en mente.

Minerva se agitó así misma ligeramente.- Será un honor.- ella sonrió.- Y no tengo objeciones a la cláusula respecto a ti mismo, Remus. De hecho, si tal tragedia ocurriera, estaría agradecida por tu ayuda.

\- Confirmaré los detalles con Brian entonces.- Remus le sonrió agradecido.- Hablando de Brian, ¿adivino que deberíamos incluir los cambios de las becas que querías hacer?

\- Por supuesto, eres el mayordomo.- Dijo Minerva en voz alta dándose cuenta. Se sacudió y le sonrió cariñosamente a Remus.- mereces el puesto, Remus, aunque lo que pensará la sociedad de Sirius manteniendo ambas la Casa de los Black y la regencia de la Casa de los Potter…

\- Ciertamente será interesante.- Remus abrió la carpeta y sacó un trozo de pergamino.- Primero, el cambio que deseas hacer de nombrar a un sustituto sin sueldo para ayudar en la selección de los estudiantes para las becas y supervise todo en caso de que no estés disponible… ni Brian ni yo tenemos problemas con eso. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

\- Estaba pensando en Filius. Él adoraba a Lily cuando era una estudiante y siempre ha tenido debilidad por los niños nacidos de muggles.- Dijo Minerva.- En realidad él hizo la otra sugerencia.

\- Filius estaría bien. La única persona sobre la que hubiera objetado habría sido Severus.- Explicó Remus.- Aunque fue amigo de Lily… su trato hacia Harry lo prohíbe.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Dijo Minerva.- Albus ha hablado con Severus pero ya veremos. Después de todo, la prueba está en el lanzamiento del hechizo.*

\- La otra sugerencia, ¿era de Filius?, es un gesto admirable al querer ofrecer en retrospectiva la beca a estudiantes merecedores nacidos de muggles de cada año desde el año ochenta y dos cuando la beca debería haber entrado en vigor, o darlas a dos estudiantes a partir de ahora durante los próximos doce años.- Dijo Remus.- Desafortunadamente, en el aspecto legal, Brian dice que no lo podemos hacer bajo los términos de la beca actual. Dicho eso, como mayordomo de la Casa de los Potter, puedo consentir que la cantidad equivalente de fondos se destinará para algo que llamaremos el Galardón Lily Potter para nacidos de muggles. Podrás concederlo anualmente de ahora en adelante para los próximos doce años o en restrospectiva a doce destinatarios que lo merezcan, uno por cada año desde el ochenta y dos.

\- Creo que lo último sería lo más apropiado y aseguraría que no hubiera conflictos en adelante.- Dijo Minerva.- Sugiero que de forma justa se lo concedamos a los estudiantes nacidos de muggles que hayan tenido las puntuaciones más altas en los EXTASIS desde la promoción del año ochenta y dos y ochenta y tres hasta la promoción del año anterior.

\- Puedo conceder eso.- Dijo Remus.- Si puedes proveerme con la lista de destinatarios, haré que Brian elabore la documentación legal para cubrir la beca y sus reglas.- Él considero que Penelope probablemente sería una destinataria, la joven asistente estaba ocupada abordando la librería de la Mansión Black y disfrutaba cada minuto de ello.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Minerva.- Me gustaría además que Harry se involucrara con las becas. Me gustaría que participara en el criterio de selección, debería al menos revisar los posibles destinatarios en pergaminos y dar su opinión antes de que el candidato sea elegido. Después de que se gradúe quizá pueda incluso acudir a las entrevistas si lo desea.

\- Una idea excelente.- Dijo Remus estando de acuerdo.- Sirius quiere darle algunos pequeños deberes a Harry para que empiece a aprender a como ser un Cabeza de Familia. Esto podría servir.

\- Confieso que Sirius está demostrando una madurez sobre su custodia que me impresiona, Remus.- Minerva depositó su taza en el platillo y observó el entorno de la agradable habitación soleada.- Esta será una casa maravillosa para Harry.

\- Trataremos de hacer lo mejor que podamos.- Dijo Remus. Cerró la carpeta de las becas y golpeó el libro que había cogido.- Minerva, aquí hay algo más en lo que necesito tu ayuda. Este libro contiene un hechizo que Lily colocó en Harry justo antes de que muriera, de hecho el sacrificio de su muerte para salvarlo pondría a funcionar el hechizo. Pensamos que esto es parcialmente responsable de ayudar a Harry a sobrevivir a la Maldición Asesina. Hay un segundo ritual para mantener la protección que he señalado. Me gustaría una segunda opinión.

Era bastante simple en teoría, suponiendo que una adopción de sangre implicara a brujas de la familia adoptiva bendiciendo la renovación de la protección con un ritual simple; No parecía necesitar que tuvieran que morir afortunadamente, pero él se sentiría mejor si alguien más le echara en ojo en caso de que encontraran algo más que él no hubiera visto.

Las cejas de Minerva estaban casi tocando el límite de su nacimiento del pelo.- Estaría encantada de echarle un vistazo, Remus.- Ella examinó intensamente su expresión.- ¿Intentarán hacerlo si es posible?

\- Sirius hará todo lo necesario y más para proteger a Harry, Minerva.- Dijo Remus con simplicidad.- Cualquier cosa.- Hizo una pausa y mantuvo su mirada.- Y yo también lo haré. No me desentenderé de nuevo.

Su expresión se volvió determinada y asintió despacio.- Yo tampoco lo haré, Remus, yo tampoco lo haré.

o-O-o

 _Burbuja Temporal: 31 de Agosto, 1994_

Harry chilló cuando Hurrit lo volvió a meter bajo el agua y Kimi disparaba a su primo con una pistola de agua. La visión de su sobrino jugando con tal despreocupado abandono hizo sonreír a Sirius tanto que le dolió la cara.

\- Es una alegre vista.- Dijo Noshi, quien estaba a su lado.

Ellos estaban manteniendo de forma notoria un ojo en los niños que jugaban en la piscina desde la seguridad de la cubierta de la cabaña. Era una fiesta de despedida para Harry y Sirius, mayormente para Harry, ya que se iban a casa al día siguiente.

Sirius inclinó su zumo de calabaza en dirección a la piscina.- Lo es. Debería agradecerte por presentarlos. Harry ha hecho dos grandes amigos.

\- Después de los eventos del lunes estoy sorprendido que me lo agradezcas.- Dijo Noshi con una sonrisa triste.

Lunes.

El lunes cuando Harry había ido a la casa de Hurrit para cenar y de alguna manera los tres niños habían terminado como una cuba de cerveza muggle. Un Harry bebido no tenía control sobre su magia y era un asombro que el daño a la casa de Hurrit hubiera sido localizado en la habitación del adolescente. Afortunadamente, Hurrit y Kimi habían salido ilesos. Los padres de Hurrit habían sido advertidos por las protecciones de la casa y se gestionaron para hacer que Harry estuviera sobrio, de vuelta en la clínica y en aislamiento durante la noche antes de que nada más pasara.

Sirius había pasado por toda una gama de emociones esa noche; Preocupado ante la noticia de que Harry estuviera en aislamiento, enfadado porque Harry había sido irresponsable al emborracharse, más que aliviado cuando supo que él estaba bien, un poco divertido en verdad de que Harry estuviera siendo un típico adolescente, y más que un poco ansioso al darse cuenta de que iba a tener que afrontar su responsabilidad, ser un padre y castigarle.

\- ¿Cómo hizo Hurrit para conseguir la cerveza de todos modos?- Preguntó Sirius calmado, era razonable que Hurrit hubiera sido la última persona que él hubiera escogido para romper las normas. Pero Remus había sido de la misma manera entonces, en retrospectiva, debería haberlo sabido.

\- Su hermano mayor se la dio al saber que la relación de Hurrit con su novia había terminado.- Noshi suspiró.- Le aconsejó a Hurrit que ahogara sus penas. Su madre no está contenta con ninguno de ellos. Tuve que interceder para que permitiera a Hurrit venir para esta fiesta de despedida.

\- Gracias.- Murmuró Sirius.- Puedo apreciar su punto de vista. Harry y yo tuvimos una larga charla sobre su castigo… pero no pude negarle lo de hoy por una primera ofensa.

\- ¿Primera ofensa?- Dijo Noshi, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

\- El sistema de castigo de Charlus Potter. Me imagino que James lo hubiera usado en Harry y Harry lo respetaría sabiendo que era el sistema de su abuelo.- Explicó Sirius.- Por cosas menores, había tres estadios de castigo. Primera ofensa: Has hecho algo que sabías o sospechabas que era erróneo pero probablemente no anticipaste las consecuencias. Segunda ofensa: Has repetido algo que sabias que estaba mal y estabas al tanto de las consecuencias. Tercera ofensa: Eres un reincidente y claramente no te importan las consecuencias. Luego estaban los asuntos mayores que eran considerados una ofensa capital si lo hacías, las cosas que no estaban permitidas bajo ninguna circunstancia, reglas que no podrían ser rotas tal como herir a alguien si no era en defensa propia, destrozar deliberadamente bienes en estado de enfado…. Ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Un castigo que incremente en la severidad de la ofensa?- Noshi asintió.- Es un buen sistema.

\- Además seguí el consejo de la medimaga Fay y pregunté a Harry lo que él pensaba que su castigo debería ser por cada ofensa.- Sirius tomó un sorbo de su zumo.- Ella estuvo en lo cierto que él respondería bien con eso. Él sabe exactamente lo que conseguirá ahora y ha estado de acuerdo con eso. Por lo del lunes, ha perdido su privilegio de volar y ha sido arrestado por una semana, y suspendido de ver a sus amigos ya que no lo ha hecho sólo, ha sido revocado hoy por circunstancias extraordinarias.

\- Un castigo justo.- comentó Noshi.- Me alegro de que la medimaga Fay te aconsejara bien.

\- Además me dijo que era un buen signo de que él está lo suficientemente cómodo para poner a prueba nuestra relación con su mal comportamiento.- Comentó Sirius con ironía.- No es exactamente la forma en la que quería tener pruebas de que él se ha asentado.

Noshi emitió una pequeña risita.- Pero ella está en lo correcto; que él se sienta lo suficiente seguro como para comprobar tus límites _es_ alentador.

\- Odio tener que castigarle.- Admitió Sirius.- Me siento como un completo fraude después de todo lo que hice como adolescente. No puedo esperar hasta que sea un adulto y no tenga que hacerlo más.

\- También estuve satisfecho cuando mis hijos se volvieron completamente adultos pero entonces me di cuenta que también había perdido la habilidad de castigarlos cuando estaban siendo estúpidos.- Comento Noshi.- No puedes ganar como padre.

\- Supongo que no.- Dijo Sirius riendo. Se volvió un poco serio, su mirada se dirigió de vuelta a Harry quien se había hecho con la pistola de agua y había empezado a disparar a una Kimi que chillaba.- También estoy muy agradecido de que nos hallamos enterado de que él haya tenido este problema con el alcohol aquí y no en casa.

\- Necesitaras asegurarte de que entiende los riesgos.- Dijo Noshi estando de acuerdo.- Hasta que sea mayor y tenga control de su magia como si fuera instintivo… e incluso entonces no estoy seguro, no recomendaría que participara en tomar cualquier alcohol con el poder que tiene.

\- Él es un buen chico en general asique no creo que haya problema.- Dijo Sirius.- Pero hablaré de nuevo con él.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Sirius?- Preguntó Noshi.- ¿Estás preparado para ir a casa?

\- En cierto sentido, no.- Admitió Sirius con un largo suspiro.- Aquí se siente uno a salvo y seguro, estamos escondidos del mundo. Considerando que hay mucho trabajo por hacer para proteger a Harry cuando regrese; Un montón de esgrima política que tendré que hacer. No estoy ansioso por hacer esa parte.

\- ¿Y en el otro sentido?

\- Nuestra nueva casa debería estar preparada lo cual no puedo esperar a verla.- Dijo Sirius.- Y quiero que Harry se adapte y disfrutemos viviendo como una familia antes de que vuelva a Hogwarts.

\- Lo preferirías si no se fuera.- Resumió Noshi, observando la mueca de Sirius.

\- Él ha estado en peligro cada año al que ha asistido. El último año fue en parte por mí por lo que comparto algo de culpa por eso pero…- Sirius suspiró.- Preferiría educarlo en casa y saber que está seguro pero como Lunático me diría, lo que realmente me gustaría es envolverlo totalmente en algodón y esconderlo lejos del mundo por el resto de su vida lo cual es surrealista. Así que…, él tiene amigos en Hogwarts; le gusta estar ahí. No voy a imperdirle que asista.

Noshi palmeó su hombro.- Un hombre sabio es el que no intenta parar una estampida de búfalos.

Sirius sonrió ante el dicho y asintió.

\- Tienes un certificado de salud limpio, Sirius. Tu mente está reparada una vez más; tu cuerpo fuerte.- Noshi dijo firmemente.- Si tú y Harry continúan como están, creo que ambos encontraran mucha felicidad y amor en vuestras vidas.

\- Eso espero.- Dijo Sirius fervientemente. Especialmente ya que había algo que necesitaba discutir con Harry…

La fiesta terminó tras la cena y Sirius vio como Harry se despedía de sus amigos con nostálgica simpatía y algo de diversión cuando Kimi besó a Harry en la mejilla y Harry se sonrojaba en respuesta.

\- Les escribirás.- Comentó Sirius tras que la puerta se cerrara y Harry colapsara en una silla frente al fuego.

\- Lo sé pero no es lo mismo.

Hubo pequeño quejido en la voz de Harry. Era un signo de cuanto apreciaba a los chicos, pensó Sirius con cariño

\- Podemos venir de visita el año que viene.- Dijo Sirius, azuzando el fuego.- O nos pueden visitar.

\- ¿Si?- Harry se animó ante la idea.- Eso sería genial.

Sirius levantó las cejas; El acento y las palabras de Harry habían adoptado un tono americano pero se figuró que desaparecería cuando volvieran a Inglaterra.- Ya veremos cómo va vuestro intercambio de cartas. Si aún sigues en contacto con ellos por Pascua, escribiré a Noshi para ver que se puede arreglar.

Una visita de Kimi y Hurrit a Inglaterra sería posible pero Sirius quería asegurarse que era seguro para ellos antes de invitarlos. Si Peter había encontrado a Voldemort…

\- Así que.- Sirius dejó el atizador y se levantó. Se aclaró la garganta a la vez que los nervios se retorcían en su estómago.- Hay algo importante que necesito preguntarte antes de que nos vayamos.

La mirada de Harry conectó con la suya y pudo ver una pizca de incertidumbre en los ojos adolescentes.

\- Te quiero, Harry, Y me gustaría y mucho adoptarte.- Dijo Sirius rápidamente.- Si tú quisieras que lo hiciera.

Harry lo miró fijamente por un largo momento. De repente, se lanzó hacia Sirius cruzando el espacio entre ellos y lo rodeó en un abrazo.

Sirius retrocedió un poco antes de enderezarlos a ambos, abrazando a Harry estrechamente. Podía sentir a Harry agitarse y acarició su espalda suavemente.- ¿Tomo eso como un sí?

Harry asintió pero no habló y Sirius dejó que pusiera sus emociones bajo control. Harry finalmente se separó y pasó su mano bajo sus gafas rápidamente.- Si.- Su voz se quebró y Sirius ahogó el impulso de silenciarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente viendo la determinación de Harry para hablar.- Me gustaría eso, ser adoptado.

Sirius lo abrazó sin poder detenerse a sí mismo, sus propias ganas de llorar agrupándose contra su garganta y el escozor tras la parte posterior de sus ojos. Finalmente, ambos retrocedieron y se secaron sus rostros con vergüenza.

\- Bueno, menudo par somos, ¿no?- Dijo Sirius y pudo ver el tinte de deleite en los ojos de Harry ante la declaración. Lo empujó hasta el sofá y se sentó.- Entonces, ¿Asumo que desconoces el ritual de adopción?

Harry frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Qué es?

\- Desciende de la magia familiar. Es bastante simple en realidad. Me pincho el dedo, pongo algo de sangre en un recipiente para rituales y hago un juramento de que te tomo como mi hijo. Tú haces lo mismo solo que haces un juramento de que me tomas como padre.- Sirius continuó.- Legalmente, no tiene significado y todavía tenemos que presentar los documentos a la OOM para legalizarlo, pero desde una perspectiva mágica tu serías mi hijo.

\- ¿Entonces me convierto en un Black en vez de un Potter?- Preguntó Harry, la confusión reflejándose en sus ojos verdes.- ¿Significa que dejo de ser el Heredero* de los Potter o…

\- No, no.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- Tú siempre serás el heredero de tu padre en todos los aspectos, el de tu madre también. Ellos te hicieron así que tú eres suyo, _siempre._ Esto solo me añade mágicamente a la lista de padres. Y por lo de tu nombre…- Gesticuló hacia Harry.- Puedes ser Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black o Lord Harry James Potter-Black o Harry James Black, Lord Potter-Black. Eso depende enteramente de ti. Habiendo dicho eso... Potter, bueno, es… es el apellido de tu padre y respeto eso. No _necesito_ que tú tomes el mío. Verdaderamente, creo que siempre vas a ser conocido como Harry Potter para nuestro mundo tanto te cambies de nombre o no.

\- No lo sé.- Dijo Harry.- Quiero decir, creo que tienes razón de que incluso si cambio mi nombre la gente seguirá llamándome Harry Potter pero me gusta la idea de _no_ ser _ese_ Harry Potter.

\- Bueno, hay bastante tiempo para pensar acerca de eso.- Sirius palmeó el brazo de Harry.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Harry se rascó la frente, a lo largo de la línea de su tenue cicatriz, y se mordió el labio.- ¿Qué ocurre si tienes otros niños?

Sirius pensó que eso era muy poco probable aunque era algo que su propia medimaga mental había tratado que considerara. Su crianza no había permitido que considerada las relaciones y los matrimonios como algo más que una maniobra política, pero entonces después, James y Lily lo habían echado a perder en querer lo mismo que ellos habían tenido, amor verdadero y compañerismo. Pero sabía que tenía dificultades con la intimidad emocional y eso no era una buena señal para tener el último tipo de relación, además no veía una necesidad política de casarse para aguantar lo anterior.

\- Si me llego a casar y a tener hijos, te seguiré considerando como mi primogénito.- Sirius respondió a Harry.- Yo _te_ _considero_ mi primer hijo.

\- Pero ¿No es injusto si heredo tus cosas si tienes hijos propios? ¿No deberían tenerlo todo?- Presionó Harry.

Sirius sonrió.- _No es_ injusto porque tú _eres_ uno de mis hijos. Si llego a tener otros hijos, entonces sí, habrá legados para ellos desde una perspectiva monetaria y de bienes, pero seguiría queriendo que tú fueras mi Heredero.- Hizo un gesto despreciativo.- Mira, si tras mi muerte, quieres nombrar a un hijo mío Heredero de la Casa de los Black así ellos puedan heredar a tu muerte, puedes hacerlo. O puedes llamar a tu hijo mayor como Heredero de ambas Casas, o nombrar a un hijo tuyo Heredero de la Casa de los Potter y a otro Heredero de la Casa de los Black. Realmente, todo esto es muy hipotético dado que todos esos otros niños, tuyos y míos, son imaginarios en este momento.

\- Supongo.- Concedió Harry vagamente.

\- La otra razón por la que preferiría que fueras el siguiente Regente de la Casa de los Black es política.- Admitió Sirius.- Si la Casa va a formarse una nueva reputación entonces tiene que ser liderada por magos que son leales a la Luz. Así que si un Potter, tú, lideras la Casa eso ayudaría a cambiar nuestra reputación. Y dudo que vayas a tener problemas con el ritual de herencia; eres un mago poderoso y la magia familiar ama el poder.

Harry asintió comprendiendo.- Querías hacer el ritual de herencia para mi magia de los Potter una vez que volvamos de todos modos ¿no?- Habían hablado de ello en la última lección de política.

Sirius le sonrió.- Si, y definitivamente haremos tu ritual de herencia de los Potter primero. La magia de los Black es oscura en origen y quiero que estés protegido por la luz blanca de los Potter. Tendremos que tener preparados a algunos testigos para el ritual de adopción lo cual tomará algunos días.

Harry asintió aunque a medio camino bostezó ampliamente.

\- a la cama.- Declaró Sirius.- vamos a tener un comienzo temprano mañana.- Disfrutó el breve abrazo que Harry le dio y le vio dirigirse a su habitación con una felicidad vertiginosa; Harry había dicho que sí a la adopción. Hizo un breve y alegre bailoteo alrededor de la chimenea antes de bajar la intensidad del fuego y dirigirse a su propia cama.

La mañana amaneció temprano y brillante, Harry se quejó de buen humor al tomar la poción rejuvenecedora de nuevo y tan pronto como el Harry de cinco años hizo aparición, era tan adorablemente lindo como siempre, y quería a su osito de peluche de vuelta.

Sirius lo observó con diversión mientras él hacía que la medimaga Fay y la Doctora Jordan se comportaran con sensiblería. Sacudió su cabeza mientras Harry abrazaba a Noshi para despedirse sosteniendo el oso todo el tiempo. Si solo tuviera una cámara, pensó Sirius, las oportunidades de chantaje eran inmensas.

Harry subió trepando al coche que los esperaba donde un sonriente Mick esperó para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Sirius se volvió hacia los medimagos para despedirse.

\- No olvides seguir haciendo ejercicio.- Le regañó la Doctora Jordan mientras aceptaba su abrazo.

La medimaga Fay, una joven morena, se secó suavemente los ojos.- Voy a echar de menos a Harry. Asegurate que hace sus ejercicios de oclumancia y si necesitas consejo…

\- Gracias.- Dijo Sirius verdaderamente agradecido.

\- Creo que mis compañeros lo han cubierto todo.- Noshi extendió su mano y Sirius la estrechó con fuerza.

Noshi se congeló y su mirada se volvió distante antes de volver a enfocarse en Sirius con una gravedad en ella que torció el estómago de Sirius.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Sirius mientras el viejo mago soltaba su mano.

\- Volverás a traerme a Harry otra vez.- Dijo Noshi con un suspiro profundo.- Él se enfrentará a un gran mal y tú lo traerás aquí para que sane.

Sirius se estremeció, un temor frío le invadió.- ¿Cuándo?

Noshi encogió los hombros en disculpa.- Quizás un año, quizás más.- Hizo una mueca.- No puedo estar seguro.

Sirius asintió bruscamente, recordando cómo habían hablado de visiones y profecías.- Gracias por todo.

\- Adiós, amigo mío.- Dijo Noshi.

Se dirigió hacia el coche y engatusó a Harry para que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Pero cuando el coche se alejaba de la clínica y se hacía camino hasta la entrada, Sirius no pudo evitar querer volver a la seguridad del lugar.

Miró a Harry quien le sonrió.

Que le jodan a la visión que Noshi había visto. Sirius le sonrió de vuelta a su ahijado y pasó una mano por la cabeza de Harry.

Sirius mantendría a Harry a salvo; Lo mantendría a salvo no importaba qué.

* * *

Nota de la traductora (1):

Lane*: Su significado viene a ser 'Sendero/senda/camino/calle' entre otros, sin embargo lo dejé como el original ya que si es el nombre de una calle en este caso, es un nombre propio como tal, como Grimmauld Place. (También Griffin House se queda como el original)

Patio*: En este caso se refiere a un área pavimentada anexa a una casa usada normalmente para pasar el rato, comer algo, etc.

Scones*: Es una especie de bollo que suelen tomar los ingleses con el té, como merienda o con el desayuno y que es originario de escocia.

Captura de un nargle salvaje*: Minerva se refiere a que Remus y Sirius han enviado a Dumbledore a buscar algo que no existe (o que no va a encontrar en este caso, jejeje)

La prueba está en el lanzamiento del hechizo*: (The proof is in the casting) Aquí quisieron jugar un poco con el refrán inglés 'the proof of the pudding is in the eating' ( _La prueba del pudding está en el comer)_ acortándola y sustituyendo 'eating' por 'casting'. Este refrán vendría a ser como este otro español muy conocido ' _El movimiento se demuestra andando'._ Con esto Minerva quiere decir que hasta que no vea el cambio de Snape no lo va a creer.

Heredero*: Aquí además de hablar como un heredero de bienes o de sangre, se refieren también a ser heredero del título de Regente de la Casa

* * *

 _Nota de la traductora (2):_

Muchas gracias todos por vuestros comentarios y apoyo, siento mucho no haber tenido tiempo para responderos uno por uno, pero espero que me disculpeis. De todas formas, que sepais que os sigo leyendo y trabajando a toda vela en la traducción. Espero que hayais disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!


	15. Forjando el 'Equipo Cornamentita'-Ep1

***Capítulo 15*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 1**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 15*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 1**

Cuarta parte: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita ('Conspirando contra Dumbledore', La broma)

 _4 de Julio, 1994_

Augusta Longbottom era una mujer formidable. Escalofriante era la palabra que Remus había usado cuando le había deseado buena suerte a Sirius mientras éste se iba de Griffin House esa mañana. Harry solo se había reído y le había dicho que le enviara sus saludos a Neville. Sonrió al recordar la acogedora escena del almuerzo. Él y Harry habían estado encantados de reunirse con Remus y aún más emocionados al escuchar como Remus había enviado a Dumbledore a Tailandia.

Sirius estaba seguro de que Augusta lo estaba haciendo esperar en su salón solo para verlo retorcerse. Alisó su formal túnica negra con su pulcra hilera de pequeños botones negros que iban desde el rígido cuello alto hasta la cintura,lo que le había hecho falta una eternidad para abotonarlos. El escudo de la Casa de los Black y los Potter decoraba la parte derecha de su pecho. Su túnica se abría desde la cintura en un ángulo que le daba libertad de movimiento y se había decidido por unos pantalones de cuero negro para usar en la parte de abajo; Caros pero útiles y protectores como él sabía de su experiencia al montar en moto. Unas caras botas de piel de dragón completaban el conjunto. Jugueteó con los bordes de las anchas mangas de su túnica que le permitían acceder fácilmente a su varita.

Harry había hecho el ritual de herencia de la Casa de los Potter aquella mañana en Gringotts. La magia familiar se había transformado inmediatamente en el aprobatorio tótem del grifo dorado y el anillo del Cabeza de Familia había aparecido en el dedo de Harry. Eso había garantizado a Harry el acceso a la cámara de los Potter y había eliminado los efectos del Fidelius Mortal por lo que podrían acceder a los bienes familiares. Harry había estado emocionado al ver algo de su herencia y se había abalanzado sobre el viejo baúl de su padre. Sirius tenía la sospecha de que Harry estaba tras los cuadernos sobre animagos de James.

Un ruido fuera de la puerta hizo que Sirius se levantara, justo a tiempo cuando Augusta entraba. Su pelo grisáceo estaba firmemente atado en un moño alto; su rostro envejecido reflejaba severidad y aprehensión. Llevaba puesta una túnica formal de un púrpura intenso decorado con el escudo de la Casa de los Longbottom. Tenía el cuello alto y estrecho y parecía más incómoda que la suya.

Él se inclinó y tomo su mano extendida, posando un beso sobre sus nudillos antes de levantarse y encontrarse firmemente con su mirada. Definitivamente necesitaba de todo su coraje Gryffindor, pensó Sirius riéndose internamente.

\- Señora Longbottom, gracias por acceder a reunirse conmigo.- Dijo Sirius sinceramente.

Augusta le indicó gestualmente que tomara asiento y ella tomó otro frente al suyo, sus ojos recorrieron los dos escudos sobre su túnica y el anillo de su dedo dándose cuenta de lo que significaba de forma inmedita.- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algunos aperitivos, Lord Black?

\- Solo si usted misma desea acompañarme.- Respondió Sirius, siguiendo el baile formal del protocolo.

Augusta hizo sonar una pequeña campana de plata y un elfo doméstico apareció.- Trae algo de té y pastas para mí y para mi invitado.- El elfo desapareció y un momento después una bandeja de té apareció sobre una pequeña mesita entre ellos. Por unos minutos lo único que se discutió era como a Sirius le gustaba su té.

\- Perdóneme por hablar sin rodeos pero estoy sorprendida por el anillo.- Dijo Augusta mientras se acomodaban, cada uno sujetando su taza de té de porcelana china.- Hay rumores circulando de un nuevo Lord Black pero la opinión general es que no es _usted._

\- Una situación la cual me es útil en el tiempo actual.- Admitió Sirius.- Me gustaría tenerlas todas conmigo antes del anuncio formal del jueves ante el Wizengamot.- Tomó un sorbo de té y puso su taza a un lado.- Apreciaría su discreción hasta entonces.

Ella inclinó su cabeza.- Me veo obligada a aclarar, ¿Está aquí en representación de la Casa de los Potter o de la Casa de los Black?

\- Me gustaría hablar primero respecto a los negocios entre la Casa Potter y la Casa Longbottom. Pero tras eso, apreciaría que la Regente de la Casa Longbottom concediera una audiencia al Lord de la Casa Black.

\- Concedido.- Dijo Augusta cortésmente.- Así que, ¿pasamos a los negocios?

\- Lord Potter manda sus saludos a usted y al Heredero de la Casa Longbottom. Recientemente se ha vuelto consciente de su herencia y de la alianza que solía existir entre las Casas.- Dijo Sirius formalmente.- Solicitamos que se renueve esa alianza.

Los ojos pálidos de Augusta brillaron con interés.- Bueno, eso responde a varias preguntas. ¿Supongo que Dumbledore no le contó al chico sobre sus responsabilidades?

Sirius asintió.- Siendo justos, no era su responsabilidad legal de hacerlo, aunque algunos podrían decir que caería bajo sus deberes de Jefe Brujo.- Dijo de forma diplomática. Se mordió la lengua para no decir que una de las otras Nobles y Ancestrales familias podrían haberse ofrecido, como los Longbottom quienes habían tenido tan fuerte alianza con los Potter en el pasado.

\- ¿Qué agenda asumirá la Casa Potter bajo su nuevo Lord?

\- Respeto de la cultura mágica y su tradición.- Comenzó Sirius.- pero igualdad para todos los magos y brujas incluyendo aquellos con herencia dual o condición como la licantropía. Perseguirá mejorar las relaciones con las razas mágicas, un enfoque de sentido común para el control de las criaturas mágicas y una mejor relación con el gobierno muggle.

\- Eso suena notablemente parecido a la antigua agenda de Charlus Potter.- Dijo Augusta despacio.- Incluso aún más ambiciosa.

Sirius se permitió formar una pequeña sonrisa.- Harry me recuerda a Charlus. Es un jovencito muy notable.

\- ¿Esa es verdaderamente _su_ agenda?- Sondeó Augusta.

\- Ha tenido una especie de curso acelerado en política pero esa es su agenda.- Confirmó Sirius. Había estado orgulloso de Harry tras la última lección, la cual había sido sobre determinar el punto de vista de Harry en ciertos asuntos políticos críticos. Harry defendía la igualdad y tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia.

\- Bueno, nuestras agendas coinciden aunque el diablo siempre está en los detalles*.- Augusta frunció el ceño.- Supongo que la declaración de igualdad es un rechazo a la supremacía sangrepura pero ¿por qué la igualdad para todos los magos y _brujas_? ¿Por qué diferenciar?

\- Harry siente que las brujas deberían tener los mismos derechos que los magos. Tal como están las cosas, la mayoría de los asientos del Wizengamot, las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas en particular, todas siguen un modelo de herencia patriarcal: El hombre de más edad de la familia hereda; las mujeres solo heredan cuando no hay ningún candidato masculino. Harry cree que debería ser el hijo con más edad, en consecuencia las brujas tendrían los mismos derechos para heredar.- Sirius cambió de postura.- La magia familiar aceptará a una mujer por lo que no sería un problema.

Augusta emitió una pequeña sonrisa.- Recuerdo conversaciones con Dorea y Minerva en mi juventud donde decíamos prácticamente lo mismo. Este concepto de herencia dual y otras condiciones ¿De qué se trata?

\- Nuestro mayordomo Remus Lupin está infectado por licantropía. Harry ha visto la discriminación contra él y está en desacuerdo con ello. Desde su perspectiva, Remus es mayormente un mago y debería recibir apoyo para ayudarle a controlar la licantropía a través de la poción matalobos más que ser rechazado.

\- Una interesante perspectiva y una con la que Frank hubiera estado de acuerdo. Creo que conoció a Lupin.- Comentó Augusta.

\- Si, mediante James.- Dijo Sirius.- También hablamos un poco sobre la discriminación contra esos magos y brujas con herencia Veela, gigante o goblin en su genética. Harry ve esto sólo como otra expresión de los prejuicios de la misma supremacía sangrepura que está en contra de los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles.

\- No puedo discrepar contra eso tampoco.- Murmuró Augusta. Tamborileó débilmente el brazo de su silla con sus dedos.- ¿Qué hay del resto de su agenda?

\- Harry cree que deberíamos intentar mejorar las relaciones con otras razas mágicas como los gigantes, los centauros, elfos domésticos y goblins, especialmente aquellas razas que interactúan con los magos de forma regular. Pero también reconoce la necesidad de un buen y cuidadoso control de dragones, hipogrifos y otras criaturas mágicas. Él cree que la administración actual a menudo mezcla razas mágicas y criaturas. También piensa que una mejor relación con el gobierno muggle sería beneficioso para mantener el Estatuto del Secreto.

\- Para tener un curso acelerado en política lo ha hecho bien. Su agenda encaja con la nuestra.- Dijo Augusta tras un largo momento de consideración.- Así que, en principio la Casa de los Longbottom estará contenta de renovar nuestra alianza. ¿Cuáles son los términos?

\- Oficialmente, los mismos términos por los que las Casas se han comprometido antes; ayuda y apoyo mutuo para objetivos comunes. Apreciaría su ayuda para reparar las otras alianzas de los Potter que han quedado suspendidas desde el ochenta y uno.- Respondió Sirius inmediatamente, contento de haber llegado al quid de la cuestión tan rápido.- Extraoficialmente, a Harry le gustaría tener su permiso para fomentar una relación más cercana con Neville, ¿tal vez dejando que Neville se le una en algunas de sus lecciones este verano? Harry no se dio cuenta hasta que se me concedió la custodia de que Alice era su madrina y de que James y Lily eran los padrinos de Neville.

\- Sabe, Albus Dumbledore tiene mucho que responderle a ese joven.- Augusta suspiró.

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo con usted.- Dijo Sirius fervientemente.

Augusta lo miró pensativamente.- ¿Intentará la Casa de los Potter formar una alianza con el Jefe Brujo?

\- La Casa de los Potter se mantendrá por sí misma.- Declaró Sirius de forma inequívoca.- La última alianza era, en el mejor de los casos, desigual y en el peor de los casos subyugó la Casa de los Potter bajo la agenda de Dumbledore. Creo que parte de eso fue ocasionado por nuestra juventud; James era muy leal y estaba acostumbrado a que Dumbledore estuviera en una posición de autoridad sobre él como Director y Líder de la Orden, todos lo estábamos.

\- Sí.- Dijo Augusta mostrándose de acuerdo con un profundo suspiro.- Frank fue afectado de forma similar.

\- Sin embargo, soy consciente de que el Jefe Brujo apoya en gran medida la agenda de la Casa Potter. No despreciaré un posible intento de alianza si se hace, pero como Regente no aprobaré una alianza sin un juramento añadido del Jefe Brujo que asegure la independencia de la Casa Potter.

Augusta lo consideró por un momento, lo suficientemente largo en el que Sirius tuvo que esforzarse por no inquietarse.- Puedo ver porqué Arcturus te dejó como su Heredero. Por mucho que hubiera despreciado su agenda, su habilidad para navegar por el escenario político era inmensa; Tú pareces haberlo heredado.

Las palabras tomaron a Sirius desprevenido; no estaba seguro de si le habían hecho un cumplido o lo habían ofendido.

\- La Casa de los Longbottom encuentra sus términos aceptables.- Ella levantó su varita y golpeó la mesa de café. Un recipiente para rituales apareció junto a un chuchillo pequeño. Se cortó un dedo y dejó caer un par de gotas de sangre.- Yo, Augusta Beatrice Longbottom, juro como Regente de la Casa de los Longbottom renovar su promesa de lealtad, ayuda mutua y apoyo a la Casa de los Potter. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Sirius tomó el cuchillo que ella le ofreció y permitió que su sangre se mezclara con la de ella.- Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Juro como Regente de la Casa de los Potter renovar su promesa de lealtad, ayuda mutua y apoyo a la Casa de los Longbottom. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

El recipiente emitió un destello; Un grifo dorado y un oso aparecieron brevemente antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Augusta emitió un pequeño suspiro.- Bueno, está hecho. Estaré esperando el calendario de lecciones para así poder seleccionar a cuales asistirá Neville.

\- De acuerdo. Como parte de nuestro acuerdo formal, hay cosas de las que necesito informarle inmediatamente.- Dijo Sirius, cogiendo de nuevo su taza de té. Le explicó que Voldemort aún seguía vivo de alguna forma, acerca de los horrocruxes en términos muy vagos, y finalmente, los eventos en Hogwarts sobre el escape de Peter y la profecía que Harry había escuchado.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan para lidiar con esto?- Preguntó Augusta. Había enfado en sus ojos y un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Estaba furiosa.

\- Informaré mañana a las autoridades, no estamos seguros cuanto ha compartido Dumbledore con el DMLE y el DDM. Entonces trabajaremos con ellos para eliminar los objetos que mantienen a Voldemort vivo.- Sirius hizo una pausa.- Creemos que hay otra profecía actuando, una que involucra a Harry y a Voldemort.

Augusta parpadeó.- La hay.- Suspiró y de pronto todo el peso de su edad se manifestó en sus facciones por un segundo.- Frank me habló acerca de eso antes de que fueran a esconderse. Podría haber sido Neville, ¿sabe?

\- Lo supusimos en cierto modo.- Agregó Sirius.

\- La profecía fue hecha por Sybill Trelawney a Albus Dumbledore durante su entrevista de trabajo, el año en que los niños nacieron.- Le compartió Augusta.- Hablaba de un bebé con el poder de derrotar al Lord Oscuro, nacido de padres que habían desafiado tres veces al Lord Oscuro al concluir el séptimo mes. Frank dijo que había algo más pero eso fue todo lo que me contó.- Ella lo miró de forma aguda.- Me atrevería a decir que Albus cree que se refiere a su ahijado en lugar de mi nieto al informarme aquella vez que el peligro para mi familia había terminado, como si eso fuera consuelo para lo que le pasó a Frank y Alice.

Sirius mantuvo la boca cerrada. Necesitaba hablar sobre los LeStranges una vez que hablara con Augusta como el Cabeza de familia de la Casa de los Black.

Augusta frunció el ceño.- Bueno, al menos, tenemos conocimiento y un plan.- Se acomodó en su asiento, aunque mantuvo su espalda recta.- Gracias por esta información.

\- Gracias por compartir lo que sabe de la profecía.- Dijo Sirius.- Eso hará más fácil para Harry y para mí encontrarla en el DDM.- Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos.- El último asunto en nombre de la Casa de los Potter es extenderle a usted misma y al Heredero de la Casa Longbottom una invitación para asistir a la adopción de Lord Potter dentro de la Casa de los Black pasado mañana.

Las cejas de Augusta se elevaron en sorpresa. Frunció los labios juntándolos.- Este parece un momento oportuno para pasar a la audiencia que le he concedido antes, Lord Black.

Sirius asintió.- Sí.- Tomó aire profundamente.- Mi Casa le ha hecho daño a la suya. Bellatrix LeStrange es mi prima; Rodolphus es el marido de mi prima. La casa de los Black tiene primacía sobre su contrato de matrimonio; Su línea familiar es inferior a la mía*. No puedo remediar lo que hicieron pero desearía ofrecer una restitución.

El músculo a lo largo de su mandíbula se contrajo de forma nerviosa y su mirada se endureció.- ¿Y qué ofrecería la Casa de los Black como restitución a la Casa de los Longbottom por la pérdida de su Lord y Lady*? ¿Por el daño a su Heredero?

\- El miércoles, mantendré una reunión familiar. En caso de ausentarse, los nombraré a todos infractores del juramento hacia la Casa de los Black bajo el acto de tomar la Marca Tenebrosa y llamar a la magia familiar para darles el Juicio. Perderán su magia.- Se detuvo un momento para que Augusta absorbiera sus palabras.

\- El juicio.- Repitió Augusta.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto invocar a la magia familiar para tal cosa.

\- También disolveré el contrato matrimonial entre la Casa de los Black y la Casa de los LeStrange y mermaré la cámara de los LeStrange en compensación. Las reliquias familiares y otros artefactos serán retenidos pero todo lo demás será cedido a la Casa de los Longbottom para cubrir los gastos de salud pertenecientes a Frank y Alice. Entonces, Bella será expulsada de la Casa de los Black.

Ella asintió secamente en reconocimiento.

\- Además propongo asumir la responsabilidad financiera de la educación del Heredero de los Longbottom. Proporcionaré una cámara para becas para tal propósito para cubrir los años venideros incluyendo una Maestría si Neville desea cursar una. La Casa de los Longbottom será reembolsada por los pasados tres años.- Continuó Sirius.

Los labios de Augusta se estrecharon al apretarlos con fuerza.- Acepto la restitución de la Casa de los Black.

\- Desde esta mañana, La Casa de los Black está formalmente aliada con la Casa de los Potter.- Dijo Sirius de forma tranquila. Él y Harry habían intercambiado juramentos tras el ritual de herencia de Harry.- Espero que algún día podamos ser capaces de aliarnos con la Casa de los Longbottom.

\- Algún día.- Concedió Augusta.- Pero no hoy. Sin embargo, estaremos honrados de asistir a la adopción en apoyo a Lord Potter.

Ella se levantó y Sirius supo que la audiencia había terminado. Se irguió sobre sus pies y se inclinó.

\- Nuestro elfo le conducirá de nuevo al flu.- Dijo Augusta, extendiendo su mano mientras el elfo aparecía.- Gracias por venir.

\- Gracias por recibirme.- Contestó Sirius, besando los nudillos de su mano en despedida. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando Augusta salía de la habitación.

Siguió al elfo y comprobó la hora. Iba bien con el horario: ya era casi la hora de cenar con los Grangers.

o-O-o

Hedwig ululó mientras Harry se agachaba bruscamente en su escoba y examinaba de nuevo la casa y los jardines. Su nuevo hogar era genial, cálido y acogedor. No era tan formal como la Mansión Black lo que era un alivio y le había encantado la placa que ponía 'Cornamentita' en la puerta de su dormitorio; había fotos en la chimenea de su madre y su padre, los Merodeadores (sin Peter) y unas pocas instantáneas de él, Sirius y Remus. Dobby había sido una gran sorpresa, mientras no estuviera intentando activamente salvarle la vida a Harry. Era un buen elfo, y no podría hacer lo suficiente por Harry*.

Aunque era extraño no tener tareas que hacer, Sirius había indicado que una vez que terminara la semana Harry estaría recibiendo lecciones de cultura y etiqueta para seguir con las lecciones mágicas y políticas por las que él ya había pasado, y Sirius había dejado claro que esperaba que Harry empezara a realizar tareas asociadas con la Casa de los Potter. Por lo que Harry iría con Remus para revisar algunas propiedades de los Potter, y estaría activamente involucrado con las becas establecidas en nombre de su madre. Las buenas noticias era que Sirius esperaba extender las lecciones apropiadas a algunos amigos de Harry de tal forma que no las enfrentaría solo. Harry había hecho preguntas sobre la habilidad de usar magia cuando se era menor de edad pero Sirius le había dicho que solicitarían una excepción por razones médicas y, además, el Ministerio nunca podría rastrear magia realizada bajo el Fidelius.

Hedwig voló a su alrededor y no se sorprendió cuando Reg se le unió. Al resplandeciente búho negro* de la Casa de los Black le gustaba Hedwig la cual lo estaba ignorando. Dobby había construido una lechucería para las tres lechuzas en la casa junto a la habitación del ático de Remus, sin embargo Hedwig prefería su percha en la habitación de Harry. Harry pensó que era útil tener diferentes lechuzas para diferentes propósitos; (Hooter era _muy_ común) y entendía la necesidad de discreción.

Pensó que era hilarante que aparentemente Dumbledore estuviera tratando de localizar a Sirius en Tailandia. Sentiría lástima por Dumbledore, pero sospechaba que si su Director supiera donde estaba Harry, hubiera intentado enviarlo de vuelta con los Dursleys. Sirius y Remus estaban determinados a que eso no sucediera.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras impulsaba la escoba de nuevo en el aire. Estaba deseando ver a Hermione y Ron. Ya echaba de menos a Kimi y a Hurrit; no podía esperar para contarle a Hermione y Ron sobre ellos, pero tenía que esperar un tiempo para ponerse al día con lo que había ocurrido fuera de la burbuja antes de poder escribirles.

Un grito desde abajo llamó su atención y miró hacia abajo. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Remus, quien había salido por la puerta de atrás y señalaba que su tiempo había acabado. Ignoró el débil tirón de decepción y se impulsó en picado hacia el suelo: Hedwig y Reg lo siguieron.

Remus parecía un poco pálido cuando Harry desmontó.- ¿Tienes que impulsarte tan rápido?

\- Lo hago más rápido durante un partido de Quidditch.- Señaló Harry.

\- No me lo recuerdes.- Respondió Remus, despeinando su cabello mientras lo conducía hacia dentro.- Es probable que me dé un ataque cardíaco viendo uno de tus partidos.

Harry le sonrió. Remus y Sirius le habían hablado de sus planes sobre asistir a sus partidos y no pudo evitar alegrarse de que lo hicieran.

\- Date una ducha y ponte ropa muggle. No te olvides que tienes cena con los Grangers.- Le instruyó Remus.

\- Gracias por organizarlo, Remus.- Dijo Harry sinceramente. Remus había arreglado un montón de cosas la semana en la que él y Sirius habían estado fuera del tiempo normal.

Remus le sonrió y le dio un empujoncito en la dirección a las estrechas escaleras negras que conducían a los pisos superiores- Harry tenía que admitir mientras se apresuraba a subirlas y entraba a su habitación, de que la diferencia temporal seguía siendo algo desconcertante. Él y Sirius habían estado en el Valle por dos meses mientras que solo había pasado una semana para Remus. Era bizarro pensar que habían pasado solamente casi dos semanas de las vacaciones de verano y aún quedara la mayor parte de Julio y Agosto por delante de ellos.

Harry dejó su ropa sucia en la cesta de lino del baño y entró en la ducha abriendo la llave del agua caliente y agradable. Le encantaba su nueva habitación ¡y tenía su propio baño! ¡No tenía que compartir con los Dursleys! Disfrutó del agua caliente, sabiendo que podía pasar el tiempo bajo la ducha y no sería ahuyentado.

Bueno, no inmediatamente. Estaba bastante seguro de que Remus o Sirius, o peor Dobby, lo arrancarían de allí si llegaba tarde a cenar. El pensamiento lo empujó a la acción y se dispuso a deshacerse del sudor y la suciedad del vuelo.

Harry sabía que los próximos días iban a ser atareados. Sirius había explicado que tenían muchas alianzas políticas que recuperar y establecer las protecciones sobre la casa antes de que Dumbledore volviera a presidir la sesión del Wizengamot donde Sirius tomaría posesión de su asiento como Lord Black y Regente de la Casa Potter. Consideró Harry mientras cerraba la llave del agua y cogía una toalla mullida y cálida para secarse. Parte de sus preparativos había sido que Harry realizara el ritual del legado esa mañana y se aliara formalmente con la Casa de los Black. El ritual había sido fascinante.

Habían ido a Gringotts temprano para evitar las multitudes y se los llevaron a una habitación privada. Los goblins habían traído el recipiente para rituales, pero Sirius insistió en que usaran su cuchillo. El corte en la palma de su mano había sido momentáneamente doloroso, pero no era gran cosa. Aunque la sensación de su magia familiar (La cual había sentido rápidamente) y el grifo dorado majestuoso que había aparecido se habían inclinado hacia él. Sirius le había explicado que la magia familiar era usualmente usada para llevar a cabo juramentos y en circunstancias extremas dictar juicio.

Los juramentos hechos por las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas eran guiados por la magia familiar. Los juramentos en general, le informó Sirius, no valían mucho; Eran principalmente otra manera de formar un contrato verbal, y como la mayoría de contratos verbales eran inaplicables a la ley. Sin embargo, si alguien hacía un juramento con una Noble y Ancestral Casa se veía sometido bajo su magia familiar y si rompía el juramento, la magia podía ser convocada por el Cabeza de familia para juzgarle. Como era de esperar, la mayoría de miembros de una Ancestral y Noble Casa se tomaban como una cuestión de honor mantener los juramentos que habían hecho. A Harry le gustaba la idea de los juramentos. Se había sentido orgulloso de hacer su propio juramento como Regente para aliarse con Sirius.

Había cambiado un poco su punto de vista sobre las lecciones de política. Se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba saber sobre ese tipo de cosas que Sirius le había enseñado. Es más, él _quería_ ser incluido en decidir con quién aliarse y lo que su Casa representaba. Había estado encantado cuando Sirius le había dicho que su agenda era muy parecida a la de su abuelo y estaba ansioso de asumir algunos de sus deberes.

La concesión de becas sonaba brillante; Algo que su madre había querido dar a Hogwarts y él estaba emocionado al ser involucrado en seleccionar quién podría obtenerla. Estaba un poco nervioso acerca de trabajar con la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Flitwick, pero Remus le había indicado que ambos profesores habían conocido bien a los padres de Harry y podían tomar la oportunidad para contarle algunas de sus historias. Se preguntó brevemente en voz alta porque no le habían dicho nada mientras estaba en Hogwarts pero Remus le había explicado que era difícil porque los Profesores no se suponían que debieran tener favoritismos o relaciones personales con sus estudiantes. Remus había tenido incluso que prometerle a Dumbledore no decirle a Harry nada sobre su amistad con su padre.

Harry se detuvo frente al armario y suspiró. Apreciaba que Sirius y Remus hubieran enfrentado tantos problemas para comprarle ropa nueva mágica y muggle pero la increíble cantidad y variedad siempre le abrumaba. Cogió una camiseta de color verde esmeralda que había usado mucho en Estados Unidos y un pantalón vaquero* negro. Completó su conjunto con una sudadera gris y playeras* negras. Deslizó su nuevo par de gafas de marco dorado y trató inútilmente de hacer algo con su cabello antes de abandonar dándolo por causa perdida.

Cogió su diario y un libro que le había comprado a Hermione en el aeropuerto como regalo y salió de su habitación justo a tiempo para encontrarse a Sirius saliendo de la suya. Su padrino llevaba una camiseta blanca, un pantalón vaquero azul y una elegante americana negra de cuero. Su pelo oscuro estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo con un coletero negro. Llevaba una bandolera de cuero negro que abrió para que Harry pudiera poner el diario y el regalo dentro.

\- Te ves bien.- Dijo Sirius, fijándose en Harry.- Me he dado cuenta de que te gusta esa camiseta.- Sus ojos grises emitieron un reflejo travieso.- ¿No tendrá nada que ver con que Kimi te dijera que destacaba el verde de tus ojos?

Harry emitió un sonido evasivo y se resistió a sonrojarse.- Dijiste elegante pero casual, ¿no? ¿Y que significaba eso?… ¿elegante pero casual? Como si alguien pudiera basar su conjunto en una descripción tan vaga.

\- Si, lo hice.- Sirius lo condujo hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido hoy?- Preguntó Harry ansioso.

\- La Casa de los Potter está de nuevo aliada con la Casa de los Longbottom. Asistirán a la adopción.- Hizo una pequeña mueca, su rostro contorsionándose en un gesto de descontento por un momento.- Ella ha aceptado la restitución que la Casa de los Black ha ofrecido pero no considerará una alianza ahora mismo.

\- Aunque esperabas eso.- Apuntó Harry.

\- Si.- Dijo Sirius.- Elmer Samson envía sus saludos y apreciación de tu agradecimiento por sus servicios como tu representante oficial.

Harry contorsionó su cara ante eso. Había entendido la necesidad de ser cortés pero él y Sirius habían revisado los registros de Samson y habían estado distintivamente descontentos. Samson había votado por ciertas leyes que Sirius había confirmado que ni el padre de Harry ni su abuelo habrían apoyado, incluyendo las leyes de los hombres lobo que discriminaban a Remus. Harry saltó los dos últimos escalones para evitar hablar más de Samson.

Remus había atravesado la sala de estar hasta el vestíbulo a la vez que Harry ponía un pie en éste último.- No saltes.- Le reprendió, después suspiró al darse cuenta que Sirius había copiado a Harry.

Harry ocultó su sonrisa.- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir, Remus? Estoy seguro de que a Hermione no le importará.

\- Gracias, Harry, pero tengo otros planes.- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.- Dale recuerdos a Hermione.

Harry le sonrió. Sirius lo empujó hacia el flu. Se dirigieron a la Mansión Black antes de tomar el flu hacia la casa de Hermione que había sido conectada para esa noche. Harry llegó tropezando en una casa muggle normal no muy diferente a la que había sido criado pero con una sensación acogedora e indefinible que a Privet Drive le faltaba.

\- ¡Harry!- Harry solo había tenido el tiempo suficiente de enderezarse apropiadamente antes de que Hermione se lanzara hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! Estuve muy sorprendida cuando el Profesor Lupin escribió a mis padres y preguntó si estaría bien que vinierais tú y Sirius. ¿Has estado leyendo el Profeta? Han estado hablando de Sirius toda la semana pasada y esta semana y todo el mundo se está preguntando cuando van a verte a ti y a Sirius y…

\- ¡Respira, Hermione!- Ordenó Harry, riéndose.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás y le sonrió. Su pelo estaba enredado en su forma habitual, una masa marrón que parecía más grande que ella aunque se dio cuenta ausentemente que Hermione estaba creciendo más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Era tan linda como Kimi, se dio cuenta Harry con sorpresa, mientras miraba su falda vaquera y su top veraniego (Un conjunto mucho más bonito que las ropas del colegio)

\- Te ves bien.- Dijo Hermione tímidamente y se dio cuenta tardíamente de que ella lo había examinado a él mientras él la examinaba a ella.

\- Tu también.- Dijo Harry. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando Sirius salió del flu.

Sirius sonrió a Harry y agitó su varita sobre él. El hollín desapareció de Harry y Hermione.- Necesitamos añadir lecciones de flu a tu agenda.

\- No puedo esperar a que aprendamos como aparecer.- Dijo Harry. Miró a su padrino de forma esperanzada.- No se supone que yo…

\- No, soy un adulto responsable y aprenderás como aparecer en tu sexto año, ni un momento antes.- Dijo Sirius sin rodeos.

Hermione emitió una pequeña risita al lado de Harry.- Es bueno verle de nuevo, Señor Black.

\- Sirius, por favor.- Contestó Sirius, tomando la mano extendida de Hermione y dejando caer un beso en sus nudillos.- O Canuto, si lo prefieres.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose proveniente de una puerta cercana hizo que todos se volvieran para ver a una versión más mayor y divertida de Hermione.

\- Mamá.- Hermione gesticuló con su mano hacia Harry y Sirius.- Este es Harry y Sirius Black. Esta es mi mamá.

\- La Mamá de Hermione también conocida como Miriam Granger.- Ella atravesó la sala y extendió su mano de tal forma que a Harry le recordaba a la misma Hermione.

\- Señora Granger.- Harry siguió el ejemplo de Sirius con Hermione y besó el dorso de su mano, sorprendiendo a la mujer adulta.

Sirius hizo lo mismo.- Por favor, llámeme Sirius.

\- Y a mí Miriam.- La mirada de Miriam los examinó a ambos.- Bueno, es bueno tenerlos aquí a ambos, pasen por aquí, es un bonito día, así que Wallace lo tomo como excusa para hacer una barbacoa.- Les guió a través de un pasillo estrecho hacia una cocina grande que daba a un amplio patio y a un jardín considerable.

Hubo otra ronda de introducciones. Sirius aceptó una cerveza de una nevera portátil al lado de donde Wallace había colocado la parrilla, y Harry escogió tomar limonada sin azúcar que estaba sobre la mesa de picnic acompañado además de ensaladas veraniegas. La bebida era ácida pero refrescante, había aprendido su lección acerca del alcohol.

Miriam persuadió a su marido a que se separara de la parrilla y todos ellos se sentaron a la mesa.

\- Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco sorprendida cuando recibimos una solicitud para una reunión, Sirius.- Miriam le sonrió cálidamente.- De acuerdo a ese periódico mágico que Hermione recibe, todo el mundo piensa que está en el extranjero.

\- Una distracción deliberada por mi parte y mis consejeros.- Confirmo Sirius. Le dió a Harry en el hombro con el suyo propio.- Queríamos asegurarnos de que conseguiría la custodia de éste chico sin problemas. Desafortunadamente hay demasiada gente por ahí que le hubiera encantado interferir ya que Harry es famoso en el mundo mágico, y tras los acontecimientos que me rodeaban…- Se encogió de hombros.

\- Comprensible.- Dijo Wallace.- y felicidades.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Harry, sonriéndole de nuevo a Sirius brillantemente.

\- ¿Creo que quería comentar algo con nosotros?- Sugirió Miriam.- El Profesor Lupin fue un poco vago pero menciono algo sobre una ¿deuda de vida? Hermione ya ha hecho algo de investigación y nos ha dicho que son bastante importantes en el mundo mágico.

Harry no estuvo sorprendido. Se giró hacia Hermione.- ¿Así que, qué encontraste?

\- Bueno, realmente sólo lo que dijo mamá.- Admitió Hermione con cierto disgusto.- No había mucha información en los libros que tengo y no he tenido tiempo de ir al Callejón Diagón para encontrar algo más relevante.

\- ¿Quizá debería explicar más?- Se ofreció Sirius con facilidad. Todos asintieron y Harry se divertía al darse cuenta de que los tres Grangers tenían miradas idénticas de fascinación, curiosidad y anticipación. Hermione casi estaba vibrando en su asiento frente a él.

\- Antiguamente, las deudas de vida tenían más importancia que ahora.- Empezó Sirius.- Solía ocurrir que si un mago salvara la vida de otro, el mago rescatado tendría que permanecer al lado de su salvador hasta que le hubiera devuelto el favor. Eso pasó de moda alrededor del momento en que se formaron las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas.

Harry cambió de posición, algo aburrido porque ya había escuchado eso antes.

\- Entonces se volvió en una cuestión de honor para las Casas.- Explicó Sirius.- Si un miembro de una Casa salvaba a un miembro de otra, se creaba una deuda política entre ellos que sólo podía satisfacerse con una alianza o un intercambio de dinero o propiedad de algún tipo, usualmente negociada dependiendo del valor relativo de la persona salvada. Si salvabas a la hija más pequeña, por ejemplo, sería vista de manera diferente que salvar al Heredero o al Regente de la Casa. El primero podía ser ofrecido en matrimonio, por ejemplo, pero el último podría determinar una alianza con esa Casa.

\- Todo eso suena muy Victoriano ¿o debería decir 'Edwardian'*?- Comentó Miriam.- Muy del estilo de Austen* de todas formas.

Sirius le sonrió.- Si quiere decir pasado de moda, estaría en lo correcto. Lo es incluso para el mundo mágico.

\- ¿Y qué ocurre si no eres de una Casa?- Increpó Hermione de manera entusiasta.- ¿Qué ocurre entonces?

\- Ah, bueno, si un miembro de una Casa salva la vida de un mago o bruja ordinario entonces el mago o bruja ordinario trabajarían para el otro en agradecimiento hasta cierto grado y devolverían la deuda trabajando en las fincas de la Casa o ejecutando otros servicios para ésta.- Dijo Sirius.- Igualmente, si fuera de la otra forma, La Casa se volvería responsable del mago o bruja ordinario y le aseguraría un empleo y seguridad al haber ganado la protección y santuario de una casa.

\- ¿Es una conexión mágica?- Dijo Hermione inmediatamente lanzando la siguiente pregunta.

\- No.- Dijo Sirius riéndose.- las ligaduras mágicas de cualquier tipo son muy raras y las más comunes son entre magos, o brujas y sus familiares. Hay ligaduras gemelas pero más allá de eso…no. Un juramento puede ser dado como parte de la deuda de vida.- Gesticuló con su botella de cerveza.- Igualmente si un juramento existe, incurrir en una deuda de vida puede hacer que la persona se encuentre más inclinada a mantener ese juramente. Pero como le he dicho a Harry, solo los Juramentos hechos a Ancestrales y Nobles Casas pueden hacerse cumplir a través de la magia, y suele ser convocando un juicio tras que el juramento haya sido roto. Los juramentos en general son más que nada contratos verbales.

Los tres Grangers iban a hacer una pregunta pero se detuvieron abruptamente y se miraron los unos a los otros para decidir cuál iba a tener la oportunidad de manifestar su pregunta primero.

Sirius y Harry intercambiaron sonrisas ante la comunicación silenciosa de los Grangers.

Ambos padres miraron a su hija expectante y Hermione se acomodó en su asiento con una silenciosa rabieta mientras se daba cuenta que ella ya había tenido la oportunidad de hacer dos preguntas. Wallace gesticuló con la mano hacia su esposa.

Miriam sonrió.- ¿Dijiste que eso era lo habitual pero ya no?

\- Las deudas de vida no son tomadas en cuenta estos días y si lo son, usualmente ante la insistencia de las generaciones más antiguas, entonces es un gesto simbólico, un favor o dinero.- Dijo Sirius.- Sin embargo, las Casas siguen la tradición entre ellas como si fuera una cuestión de honor.

\- Ahora mi pregunta.- Dijo Wallace, levantando su propia cerveza.- ¿Qué tiene que ver una deuda de vida con Hermione?

\- Tu hija, junto con Harry, han salvado mi vida.- Contestó Sirius con simplicidad.

Miriam y Wallace miraron a su hija quien se estaba sonrojando con un color rojo cereza ante la atención.

\- ¿Asumo que es porque dio evidencia para tu absolución?- Preguntó Miriam, perpleja.

Sirius elevó una ceja hacia Hermione en muda pregunta de '¿Les has contado?' Y recibió una breve negación con la cabeza en respuesta. Harry le envió una mirada de disculpa, no habían tenido intención de meterla en problemas.

\- La noche que fui capturado en Hogwarts.- Dijo Sirius con firmeza.- El Director le dio a Hermione y a Harry permiso para ayudarme a escapar. Usaron un dispositivo mágico para ayudarlos a llegar al lugar correcto, encontraron un transporte para mí y me sacaron de la oficina en donde estaba encerrado. Si no hubiera sido por ellos hubiera perdido mi alma por un dementor.

\- ¿Y por qué es la primera vez que estamos escuchando esto si tuviste el permiso del Director?- Preguntó Wallace, mirando intensamente a su hija.

\- El dispositivo.- Intercedió Harry.- El dispositivo mágico que usamos, se suponía que Hermione no podía decirle a _nadie más_ acerca de él. Se nos mencionó a Sirius y a mí solo porque el Director dio el permiso de usarlo.

Hermione le envió una mirada de agradecimiento y asintió a sus padres.- Y no quería preocuparos.- Admitió honestamente.- Quiero decir, este año ha sido relativamente tranquilo y _normal_ comparado con el primero y el segundo y…

\- Hermione.- Le interrumpió Miriam de forma severa.

Hermione hizo una mueca, sus ojos miraban al suelo.- Lo siento, mamá.

\- No estamos enfadados contigo.- Miriam dirigió su vista hacia Harry y Sirius, y Harry tuvo la clara impresión de que ella lamentaba que la conversación estuviera teniendo lugar delante de ellos.- Pero estoy decepcionada de que pensaras que no pudieras decirnos ni siquiera en términos generales.

\- Creo que debería disculparme.- Empezó Sirius.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas.- Dijo Wallace de inmediato.- Me atrevería a decir que la reticencia de Hermione es en parte nuestra culpa, ya que podríamos haberle insinuado que no estábamos contentos con la cantidad de peligros en la que esa escuela parece involucrarla cada año. ¿Sabía que alguien dejó entrar a un troll en el colegio en su primer año que casi la mató? ¿Y que entonces estuvo en un coma mágico el año después?- Resopló ante el abatido rostro de Hermione.- Discutimos no enviarla de vuelta para su tercer año lo cual creo que es la razón de que alguien fuera reacia a decirnos lo que pasó.

Harry se alarmó ante eso. ¿Hermione casi había sido retirada del colegio? ¿Y qué pasaba ahora que sabían que había estado en peligro de nuevo?- Es todo mi culpa.- Dejó escapar.

\- Tonterías.- Dijo Miriam enérgicamente.- Por lo que Hermione ha dicho, la salvaste del troll y estabas jugando a ese deporte con escobas cuando Hermione terminó en coma. Eres un muchachito, Harry; No es tu culpa que estos eventos ocurrieran. Has sido un buen amigo con Hermione y eres una de las razones por las que decidimos dejar que continuara en Hogwarts.

\- Uh, bueno, ella también ha sido una buena amiga para mí.- Dijo Harry desconcertado ante el elogio sincero. Sintió la mano de Sirius sobre su hombro y se acomodó otra vez.

\- Yo te diré de quien es la culpa.- Añadió Wallace.- Ese Director de ustedes. ¿Qué estaba pensando permitiendo que un troll y cosas que causen comas estén dentro de una escuela donde hay niños? Y, ¿Me perdonarás, Sirius?

Sirius asintió de forma entusiasta.

\- ¿Pero qué estaba pensando en enviar a dos chicos a rescatarte? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo él?

\- Una excelente pregunta.- Concedió Sirius fervientemente.

\- El Director es un gran mago y un…- Hermione defendió a Dumbledore apasionadamente y Harry supo que antes de su paso por la clínica con Sirius, podría haber estado ansioso esperando su turno para hacer lo mismo.

\- Y un anciano senil por cómo suena eso.- Intervino Wallace, interrumpiendo las palabras de su hija.

\- Lo siento, cariño.- Dijo Miriam.- Pero estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. Si alguna vez llego a encontrarme con ese Director tuyo créeme que tendré algo más que unas preguntas para él.

\- Yo me siento de la misma manera.- Dijo Sirius.

Hubo un momento entre los adultos que hizo que Harry y Hermione rodaran los ojos mientras las miradas de sus familiares estaban ocupadas en otra parte.

Miriam se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia su hija.- Dicho eso, estamos muy orgullosos de ti Hermione, por ayudar a salvar la vida de Sirius y hacer que se hiciera justicia.

\- Muy orgullosos.- Repitió Wallace roncamente.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron intensamente y su madre la abrazó con un brazo, apretándola fuertemente hasta que la amenaza de liberar sus lágrimas desapareciese. Harry se removió torpemente sujetando su vaso de limonada inseguro de que hacer.

\- Así que.- Dijo Wallace con vivacidad.- ¿Le debes a Hermione una deuda de vida?

\- Sí.- Dijo Sirius con entusiasmo volviendo al tema original.- Y me gustaría honrarlo.

Miriam y Wallace intercambiaron una mueca torcida.

\- ¿Honrarla en qué sentido?- Preguntó Miriam enérgicamente. Su brazo permanecía alrededor de su hija. Sus ojos brillaron de repente.- Si quisiera ofrecer a Harry como un esposo potencial, no tendría ningún problema con eso.

\- ¡Mamá!- Gritó Hermione, sonrojándose notablemente.

Harry se figuró que sus propias mejillas tendrían un color similar por el calor que emitían. Ni si quiera miró a Sirius porque sabía que si lo hacía Sirius se burlaría de él. En cierto modo, sabía que era un cumplido, pero en otros… era mortificante. Hermione era su amiga y no era que no se diera cuenta de que era una chica, era solo que… ella era su amiga y ¿por qué estaría ella interesada en él? Concluyó con bastante confusión.

\- Lo ofrecería - Empezó Sirius de forma traviesa. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.- Pero Harry tendrá que elegir a su propia esposa.- Sirius le guiñó un ojo.- Su padre hizo un buen trabajo con su madre así que creo que elegirá sabiamente. Por su puesto, su padre también eligió a la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Hubo un murmullo de risitas alrededor de la mesa producidas por Miriam y Wallace ante la sutil implicación de que Sirius estaría muy feliz si Harry eligiera a Hermione. Harry sonrió disculpándose, vocalizando un mudo 'lo siento' en dirección a Hermione, ella le devolvió la sonrisa con una propia de forma tímida.

\- ¿Los contratos matrimoniales son habituales en el mundo mágico?- Preguntó Miriam.

\- Los contratos de desposorio* ya no se usan, hubo una sentencia que declaró que debían ser anulados de forma efectiva los hechos anteriormente justo después de la Guerra contra Grindelwald. Emparejar a dos personas sigue ocurriendo en cierto grado en el que las familias pueden estar de acuerdo en hacer una presentación y llegar a un acuerdo. Sin embargo, los contratos de protección de bienes y los de términos del acuerdo son usuales para las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas.- Dijo Sirius.- ¿Remus me ha dicho que hay algo similar en el mundo muggle?

\- Contrato pre-nupcial.- Contestó Miriam.- Aunque creo que sólo lo hacen las personas muy ricas.

\- Bueno, si no podemos conseguir un esposo para Hermione,- dijo Wallace, con una sonrisa divertida dirigida hacia Hermione.- ¿Qué es lo que propones exactamente?

\- Me gustaría ofrecerle el patrocinio de la Casa de los Black.- Dijo Sirius.- Por tres razones: Primera, por no tener magia estáis limitados en lo que podéis hacer como padres para protegerla en el mundo mágico, ya sea física o legalmente. De hecho bajo nuestro sistema legal, tenéis muy pocos derechos. El patrocinio por parte de una Noble y Ancestral Casa significa que Hermione tendría la misma protección como cualquier hija de mi Casa. Mientras Hermione esté en el colegio, significa que la Casa de los Black podrá actuar _'in loco parentis'*._ Si Hermione terminase en el ala del Hospital por un extendido periodo de tiempo, yo o mi mayordomo podríamos visitarla y proporcionar una vía para mantenerles informados.

Los Grangers intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida de satisfacción.- Podemos ver los beneficios de eso.- Dijo Wallace.- Especialmente tras el segundo año de Hermione.

Miriam asintió con la cabeza.- Fue una tortura recibir una carta vía lechuza de la Profesora McGonagall diciendo que Hermione estaba en la enfermería pero sin ser capaces de poder ver como estaba.- Palmeó la mano de su hija.- Eso es por lo que consideramos seriamente sacarte de allí, cielo.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo Hermione tristemente.- No puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo. Debió haber sido horrible.

\- Bueno, el patrocinio ayudaría de ahora en adelante.- Dijo Sirius antes de que se desviaran de nuevo del tema de conversación.- Segundo, asumiría responsabilidad financiera por la educación de Hermione.- Detuvo los primeros murmullos de protesta.- No se preocupen, soy muy rico.- Los padres de Hermione intercambiaron una silenciosa mirada.

\- No puedo decir que no apreciemos la bendición financiera de no tener que pagar la matrícula.- Dijo Miriam.- Podemos permitírnoslo pero siempre hay algo más para lo que podríamos usar el dinero, como vacaciones o para remodelar la cocina, y luego está ese pensamiento de construir o comprar una casa en Francia…

\- ¿Y el tercer motivo?- Dijo Wallace en voz alta.

Sirius tosió para esconder una risita.- Esto abrirá muchas puertas para Hermione después de Hogwarts. Muchos nacidos de muggles encuentran difícil conseguir un empleo bien pagado en el mundo mágico. Es difícil para ellos. La enseñanza mágica los separa del mundo muggle de manera que ellos no pueden volver fácilmente y sin embargo los prejuicios del mundo mágico significan que se enfrentan a una dura batalla si quieren una carrera en puestos importantes: como el Ministerio, St. Mungo o como aprendices de alguno de los Maestros* de nuestro mundo.

Los Grangers fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¿Remus dijo que es similar en el mundo muggle donde el gobierno por un tiempo solo escogía a gente de Oxford y de un algo- _bridge_?- Preguntó Sirius con incertidumbre.

\- O incluso solo por entrar en Oxford y Cambridge para empezar- Dijo Hermione sabiamente. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos.- Sabía que tendríamos que elegir asignaturas opcionales para tercer año por lo que empecé a investigar opciones de carrera al final de segundo año. Leí algunos registros de exámenes de alumnos que están disponibles en la biblioteca y me di cuenta del problema entonces. Es una de las razones por las que escogí todas las que pude.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- Interrumpió Harry de forma brusca, un poco preocupado de darse cuenta de que era algo que evidentemente había molestado a su amiga lo suficiente para enviarla a la biblioteca pero no lo había sabido.

\- Bueno, era el final del año, y no es algo por lo que tú o Ron tengan por qué preocuparse, de verdad.- Respondió Hermione, sonrojándose de nuevo.

\- ¿Entiendo que el patrocinio ayudará a Hermione a conseguir la carrera que ella quiera?- Preguntó Wallace.

Sirius asintió.- Le abrirá muchas puertas y la gente no la desestimaría.

\- ¿Pero es no es hacer trampa?- Preguntó Hermione de forma preocupada.- Quiero decir, preferiría obtener algo por mis propios méritos.

\- Y lo harás.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- Nadie te ofrecerá nada _sólo_ porque te patrocinen. Es un poco como estudiar en Hogwarts. Te da cierta ventaja pero seguirás teniendo que hacer el trabajo duro para obtener buenas notas y las materias extracurriculares que te ayudarán.

\- Entonces, hemos escuchado los beneficios de un patrocinio, ¿Pero que involucra realmente?- Preguntó Miriam.

\- Un juramento.- Respondió Sirius con prontitud. Dejó su cerveza en la mesa y alcanzó su bandolera, sacando un juego de pergaminos que Remus había preparado.- Los detalles completos están aquí. Primeramente hacemos un ritual donde el patrocinador deposita una gota de su sangre en un recipiente y Hermione pone una gota de la suya, y entonces cada uno hace un juramento; uno para ofrecer el patrocinio y Hermione para aceptarlo.

Miriam tomo los pergaminos antes de que Hermione pudiera intentar cogerlos.- Los leeremos cuidadosamente.

\- Además he de deciros que no es apropiado para mi ser el patrocinador de Hermione ya que soy un hombre soltero.- Dijo Sirius.- Le preguntaré a mi prima Andrómeda para que haga ese rol. Está casada con un mago nacido de muggles llamado Ted y tienen una hija que acaba de dejar Hogwarts para empezar en la academia de Aurores. Si estáis de acuerdo me gustaría que la conocierais antes del ritual. Si hay algún inconveniente, haremos otro arreglos pero Andy es una gran bruja y no creo que tengáis problemas con ella.- Hizo una pausa.- Hay un pequeño problema con el tiempo ya que hemos de pediros un favor adicional.

\- Para mí, en realidad.- Dijo Harry rápidamente.

\- Lo que sea.- Dijo Hermione inmediatamente y pronto enrojeció ante la ceja arqueada de su madre.

\- Sirius va a adoptarme pasado mañana.- Le dijo Harry orgulloso.

Hermione saltó de su silla, rodeó la mesa y le abrazó. Después se separó y sonrió de forma brillante a Sirius y a Harry.- ¡Eso es genial! Oh, me alegro tanto por ti, Harry.

\- Si, felicidades de nuevo.- Dijo Miriam, mirando cuidadosamente a Hermione.

Sirius tomó su cerveza y despeinó el cabello de Harry.- Gracias. Esperamos hacer todos los rituales el mismo día y combinarlos con un ritual de bendición para fortalecer la protección que la madre de Harry le dió antes de fallecer.

\- Es una muy buena idea.- Dijo Hermione estando de acuerdo, enviando rápidamente una mirada ansiosa hacia sus padres.

Harry asumió que ella no les había contado exactamente acerca de Voldemort tampoco. No pudo culparla.

\- ¿Cómo funcionará?- Preguntó Hermione de forma entusiasta sentándose al lado de Harry casi inclinándose hacia él para mirar a Sirius.

Harry se movió un poco hacia atrás.

Sirius le sonrió divertido.- Bueno, es un ritual basado en runas. Cada miembro femenino de la Casa de los Black pinchará su dedo y dibujará una runa específica de protección en la frente de Harry renovando la bendición de su madre.

\- Así que si hago el ritual de patrocinio, ¿seré una hija de la Casa y podré tomar parte?- Conjeturó Hermione rápidamente.

\- Si.- Sirius levantó su mano.- Pero solo si tus padres están de acuerdo. Tras algo de investigación, nos dimos cuenta que el conjuro de protección se corroería eventualmente si Harry no vivía periódicamente con su tía. Como eso no va a ocurrir de ahora en adelante, pensamos que el ritual reconocerá la adopción y significará que Harry solo tendrá que vivir con un miembro de la familia Black.

\- Eso es muy ingenioso.- Dijo Hermione mirando a Sirius con admiración.

\- Fue la idea de Remus.- Dijo Harry. Su antiguo profesor había puesto mucho esfuerzo en investigar los hechizos y entender su complejidad.

Sirius tosió.- Si, lo fue.- Gesticuló hacia el pergamino.- Remus pensó que apreciarías saber los detalles.- Volvió a mirar a Miriam y Wallace.- Si consentís el patrocinio antes del Miércoles, entonces sería genial tener a Hermione involucrada ya que de todos los miembros femeninos de la Casa será la única que realmente tenga una relación en la actualidad con Harry y eso fortalecería el hechizo. Pero si desean más tiempo para hacer una decisión, lo entenderemos y aún podremos hacer el ritual de patrocinio en otro momento.

\- Le echaremos un vistazo a la información.- Prometió Miriam.

\- Enviaré a Hedwig mañana.- Prometió Harry.- Llevará sus invitaciones formales a la ceremonia de adopción.

\- Así podéis dejarnos saber vuestra respuesta.- Añadió Sirius.

\- Bien.- Dijo Wallace. Hizo un gesto hacia la parrilla.- Bueno, si ya hemos terminado con este asunto, deberíamos poner ya la carne.

Sirius se levantó y siguió a Wallace hasta el aparato humeante.

Miriam rodó los ojos antes de recoger el pergamino y levantarse.- Tengo que dar los toques finales al postre.

Hermione fue a moverse para unirse a ella, pero Miriam le hizo un gesto con la mano para que permaneciera en su asiento.

\- Quédate y hazle compañía a tu amigo, Hermione.- Miriam les quiño el ojo a ambos y se marchó.

Hermione le ofreció a Harry una sonrisa tímida.- Lo siento por todo… eso de antes. Me han estado molestando todo el verano sobre si voy a tener un novio el año que viene solo porque estaba quejándome de que Parvati y Lavender se dedicaran a tener citas en las salidas a Hogsmeade.

Harry frunció el ceño. No había pensado sobre Hermione teniendo una cita con nadie. El pensamiento lo perturbó sin estar seguro de por qué. Tal vez estaba preocupado de que dejara de ser su amiga, pensó Harry, lo que era una tontería porque Hermione no dejaría su amistad con él por un novio de la misma manera que él no dejaría su amistad por una novia.

Ciertamente no había pensado en citas o chicas más allá de darse cuenta a veces de que algunas de sus compañeras de clase se estaban poniendo más guapas y lindas, como había hecho con Hermione cuando había llegado o con Kimi en la Clínica. Había ignorado a Dean y Seamus cuando habían mencionado a las chicas que les gustaban y Ron nunca había mencionado el tema. Pero entonces Harry nunca había tomado parte ese tipo de cosas. En su escuela primaria cuando jugaban a 'papás y mamás'* más que nada, nadie se le había acercado por Dudley, y Dudley había sido pateado en su entrepierna la primera y única vez que había intentado jugar a perseguir a una chica para conseguir un beso (Era uno de los recuerdos favoritos de Harry).

Realmente se había sentido complacido cuando empezó en Hogwarts de que los temas de novios y novias no parecieran tener importancia en el mundo mágico, posiblemente porque era un poco anticuado comparado al mundo muggle. Supuso que iba a tener que pensar más sobre eso el año siguiente. Era prácticamente de conocimiento público en la escuela que la mayoría de la gente empezaba a tener citas en cuarto año. Algunos de tercer año ya habían empezado debido a que las salidas a Hogsmeade proveían un lugar para ello, no había escapado totalmente de los chismes que llenaban la sala común de Gryffindor o los susurros en clase.

Genial, pensó taciturno; ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir con chicas?

Hermione palmeó su mano, obviamente leyendo correctamente su expresión.- No te preocupes por eso, Harry.- Le sonrió.- No estaría sorprendida si hubiera una fila de chicas una detrás de otra cuando estés listo para pedirle una cita a alguien.

\- ¿En serio?- Harry la miró dudoso.- ¿Quién querría tener una cita conmigo?

Ella rodó los ojos.- Solo la mayoría de chicas de nuestro año, y probablemente un montón más en los otros también. Eres considerado un buen partido y puedo imaginar que la publicidad de este verano solo va a incrementar tu "atracti-bilidad".

\- ¿Es eso siquiera una palabra?- La molestó Harry antes de hacer de nuevo otra mueca.- De todas formas, por lo que estás diciendo, la mayoría de las chicas quieren salir con El-Niño-Que-Vivió, no _yo._

Pudo ver como Hermione abría la boca para protestar pero la cerró de nuevo abruptamente.

\- Supongo que puedes estar en lo correcto sobre eso.- Admitió de forma suave.- Pero como alguien que te conoce _a ti,_ creo que estarían más que contentas una vez que lleguen a conocerte, y si no tienes citas con ellas, ¿Cómo van a conseguir conocerte, ya sabes, _a ti?_

\- Quizás.- Dijo Harry inseguro de sí tenía razón.- Estaba pensando que puede que esté bien hacer nuevos amigos el año que viene. Tú y Ron sois geniales y mis mejores amigos y eso no va a cambiar.- Se apresuró a asegurarle.- solo es que me he dado cuenta de que no tengo muchos amigos.

\- Probablemente tienes más que yo. ¿Qué hay sobre el equipo de quidditch?- preguntó Hermione.- ¿Y Neville, Dean y Seamus?

\- Los del equipo de quidditch son geniales y Fred y George, quizá, son amigos, pero Oliver era, bueno, Oliver, las chicas son mayores que yo.- Dijo Harry.- Y respecto a mis compañeros de dormitorio… supongo que soy tan cercano a Dean y a Seamus de lo que tú eres con Parvati y Lavender. Somos compañeros pero no amigos.

Hermione asintió en reconocimiento.

\- Neville…- Harry sonrió.- Espero conocer mejor a Neville este verano. Va reunirse conmigo para algunas lecciones. Nuestras madres eran mejores amigas en la escuela. Su madre era mi madrina y mi madre era la suya.

\- Oh, vaya.- Dijo Hermione, sus ojos se entrecerraron.- ¿Qué lecciones estas tomando?

Harry se animó y le dijo los títulos; Etiqueta y cultura mágica, política y administración de bienes, runas y magia.

\- ¿Pero que hay sobre las leyes de menores…

\- Excepción médica.- Dijo Harry mientras hacía una mueca.- Sirius tomó custodia de mí la noche antes de que anunciaran su inocencia. Hemos estado en el extranjero en una clínica sanitaria la semana pasada.

Le explicó sobre la burbuja temporal de la clínica, de su tratamiento y el problema con sus poderes. Tomó la maleta de Sirius y sacó el diario y el regalo envuelto.

\- Dada la cantidad de tiempo que estuvimos allí, uno de los medimagos me sugirió que te escribiera a ti y a Ron en un diario como si os estuviera mandando cartas. Pasé allí mis lecciones sobre política desde que me imaginé que te gustaría saber sobre ellas.- Le extendió el diario y el regalo.- Escogí el regalo en el aeropuerto. Es un libro sobre magia americana que pensé que podría gustarte, pero no pasa nada si no te gusta.

\- ¡Harry!- Dijo Hermione encantada.- ¡Gracias! ¡No tenías por qué traerme nada! El diario hubiera sido suficiente.- Ella ya estaba sujetándolo con fuerza.- ¿Crees que Sirius me dejará unirme a ti y a Neville en tus lecciones?

Harry asintió.- Si tus padres están de acuerdo con ello.- Miró a Wallace y a Sirius para asegurarse de que estuvieran entretenidos en una discusión y bajó el tono de su voz.- ¿Supongo que no les has contado todo acerca de Voldemort y lo que pasó con la piedra?

Hermione asintió.- Ellos se escandalizaron en extremo en Navidad por el Troll así que… no.- Suspiró.- Dudo que les hubiera dicho sobre el basilisco pero obviamente se enteraron por la escuela que estaba petrificada y pretendí que no era gran cosa de manera que no se preocuparan.- Hizo una mueca infeliz.- No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan malo para ellos.

Harry se movió para poner su mano sobre su brazo.- No podrías haberlo sabido y si te resulta de alguna ayuda, Sirius se escandalizó sobre todo cuando se enteró también.

Hubo un momento de solidaridad entre ellos.

\- Bueno, eso explica por qué dijo lo que dijo sobre el Director.- Dijo Hermione con un toque de desaprobación.- Pensé que estaría más que agradecido con él…

\- Hermione, tus padres tenían razón.- Le interrumpió Harry con fiereza.- Dumbledore pudo haberlo salvado él mismo. Es el Jefe Brujo, ¡él podía haber puesto a Sirius bajo su custodia y pasar por encima de Fudge pero no lo hizo!

La boca de Hermione se abrió y se cerró de nuevo, su expresión impactada estaba reflejada en su cara.- Pero seguramente…- Busco algo en los ojos de Harry, cualquier cosa para explicarlo.- ¿Pero por qué no lo hizo entonces?

\- Por mí.- Dijo Harry de forma suscita. Respiró hondo para mantener su temperamento bajo control.- Dumbledore era el que me dejó con los Dursleys, Hermione. Pensamos que estaba intentando asegurarse de que volviera con ellos y no tuviera otro sitio al cual ir.

\- ¡Pero eso es horrible!- Exclamó Hermione.- ¿Cómo _pudo_ dejarte con esa terrible gente y…? oh, ¡Esto es demasiado!

\- Sirius cree que tiene que ver con el hechizo que mi madre realizó y algunas protecciones que puso alrededor de la casa de mi tía.- Admitió Harry.- Piensa que Dumbledore intentaba protegerme.

Parecía furiosa por un segundo antes de que su rostro se congelara en mudo horror.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry.

Hermione suspiro profundamente y se inclinó hacia él, bajando la voz.- Tu no creerás… que era el Jefe Brujo cuando Sirius fue aprisionado y debió haberse asegurado que Sirius tuviera un juicio. ¿Tú lo…?

Harry ya estaba agitando su cabeza.- Sirius no cree que fuera deliberado. Dice que Dumbledore debió revisarlo pero estaba bastante seguro de la conversación que tuvieron en su oficina cuando Sirius fue capturado de que Dumbledore honestamente pensaba que era culpable.- Se encogió de hombros.- No importa. Dumbledore está en Tailandia y para cuando vuelva habré sido adoptado y no podrá interponerse más.

\- Eso es tan… ¡Increíble! Él siempre parecía tan… bueno y amable y genial.- Dijo Hermione miserable.- ¡Es Albus Dumbledore! No se supone que él…

\- ¿Cometa errores?- Dijo Harry con calma.- Sirius dice que nadie es perfecto.

\- Supongo que no.- Dijo Hermione con un resoplido. Suspiró y cambió de tema.- Ron envió una carta con Errol. Nos ha invitado a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Mis padres están pensando sobre ello aunque no estoy segura de querer ir. ¿Has hablado ya con él?

Harry agitó su cabeza en negación.- Hemos vuelto solo hace un par de días y hemos estado acostumbrándonos a nuestra nueva casa. Se supone que los veremos mañana por la tarde para darles la invitación a la adopción, Ron y sus padres quiero decir.

Ella se mordió el labio de nuevo.- ¿No invitarás a Ginny?

Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Realmente no había tenido mucho contacto con Ginny el año pasado aunque habían intercambiado algunas palabras en la sala común y se habían sentado juntos ocasionalmente en las comidas. Había intentado prestarle algo de atención desde el anterior año que había sido horrible para ella, pero se sentía incómodo estando cerca suya. Aún medio esperaba que volviera a meter el codo dentro del plato de la mantequilla si era honesto.- Si invitara a Ginny entonces tendría que invitar a Fred y George, y… no tengo realmente ningún problema con ello pero Sirius quiere que sea algo privado con poca gente.

\- ¿Sería tan malo?- Preguntó Hermione.- Es sólo que… Ginny y yo hemos hablado un poco al final del año y ella quiere llegar a conocerte mejor. Si queremos hacer amigos como estabas diciendo antes, y realmente creo que es una buena sugerencia, deberíamos intentarlo y conocer a más gente. Ginny podría ser un buen punto para empezar.

Harry suspiró y confesó su verdadera razón.- Si, pero creo que a Ginny…

\- ¿Le gustas? – Hermione asintió.- Por supuesto que lo haces.

\- ¿Entonces por qué…?

\- Porque, Harry, ella quiere superar eso y volverse tu amiga.- Dijo Hermione.- Sé que es incómodo pero El-Niño-Que-Vivió era su héroe de la infancia y salvaste su vida así que por supuesto que le gustas bastante. Es bastante lo que tiene que superar.

\- Ayudé a salvar tu vida y a ti no te gusto.- Señaló Harry, orgulloso de su lógica.

Hermione se sonrojó y pareció un poco culpable; Harry la miró fijamente ante su falta de palabras mientras se daba cuenta de la implicación.

\- Mira, esa era _yo_. Obviamente era lo suficientemente madura para no enamorarme de ti.- Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron aún más cuando mintió descaradamente y gesticuló con la mano como para quitarle importancia al asunto.- Ginny… creo que lo que realmente quiere es una oportunidad para superar su enamoramiento y llegar a conocerte.

\- No prometo nada.- Dijo Harry decidiendo que deberían dejar el asunto rápidamente más que ahondar en el hecho de que a Hermione le había gustado él anteriormente.- Pero hablaré con Sirius sobre invitar a todos los Weasleys.

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente.- Gracias, Harry.- Frunció el ceño de pronto.- Sabes que _te debo_ una deuda de vida por el troll, ¡Y Merlín! ¡A Ron también!

\- No lo creo.- Dijo Harry.- Por lo que Sirius me ha dicho no puedes deberle a alguien una deuda de vida si fueron responsables por ponerte en peligro primero y Ron fue la razón por la que estabas en el baño.- Hizo un gesto con su mano.- Y por mí, si alguna vez me debiste algo, también has salvado mi vida desde entonces, y además… salvar a Sirius vale diez veces más, Hermione.

Sus ojos reflejaron un brillo travieso.- Te diré el qué; sólo para estar seguros de que no hay deudas entre nosotros; Interferiré por ti si Ginny se vuelve agobiante.

\- ¡Eso no es gracioso!- Exclamó Harry, aunque no estaba realmente molesto por sus bromas.

\- Lo es un poco.- Respondió Hermione.- Y además deberías estar feliz de que le gustas a alguien.- Su expresión decayó.- No creo que vaya a tener una fila de chicos uno tras otro para pedirme que los acompañe a Hogsmeade.

Harry sintió la misma perturbada sacudida en su estómago como lo había hecho antes, pero su necesidad de tranquilizarla la contrarrestó. Desafortunadamente no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo y se decidió por apretar su brazo de forma ausente. Ella le sonrió en apreciación así que quizá había sido lo correcto.

El sonido de una persona aclarándose la garganta al frente de la mesa les hizo mirar hacia esa dirección abruptamente.

Sirius sonrió divertido hacia Harry, Su mirada calló intencionadamente donde Harry aún mantenía su agarre en el brazo de Hermione. Harry se sonrojó notablemente y lo quitó.

\- Tu padre necesitaba tu ayuda.- Le dijo Sirius a Hermione.

Ella suspiró y se dirigió a la parrilla. Sirius se sentó y le sonrió traviesamente a Harry.

\- No lo hagas.- Le advirtió Harry bruscamente.- O le diré a Remus sobre cuando la medimaga Fay había terminado cuando estábamos nadando y perdiste tu…

\- Juramos que nunca volveríamos a hablar sobre eso- Le recordó Sirius rápidamente.

Miró fijamente a su padrino.

\- De acuerdo, no te molestaré sobre como de cómodos parecíais tú y Hermione.- Dijo Sirius con un tono gruñón.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y enderezó su espalda a la vez que Hermione volvía con una bandeja repleta de hamburguesas, filetes y chuletas.

\- Espero que tengáis hambre.- Dijo Miriam con una risita mientras ella y Wallace se les unían.

El tema de conversación se centró en preguntas sobre cómo de cómodo estaba Sirius en el mundo muggle y Harry se acomodó en su asiento, contento de escuchar historias de como su madre se había asegurado que los Merodeadores pudieran manejarse con las cosas muggles. Miró a Hermione y sintió a su estómago sacudirse de nuevo. Estaba hambriento, pensó Harry con determinación, probablemente fuera eso.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (1):

El diablo siempre está en los detalles*: (The devil is in the detail) Es una frase derivada de ésta otra 'God is in the detail' que se rumorea que es originaria aproximadamente sobre los últimos años del siglo diecinueve. La frase mencionada en este fic se puede tomar de diversas formas, en este caso significa que para Augusta, las agendas políticas de ella y Harry coinciden en términos generales pero en detalles más específicos podría haber desencuentros, por lo que ella utiliza una frase cauta así como 'por si acaso'.

Línea familiar inferior a la mía*: Se refiere a que los LeStrange están sujetos al mandato de Lord Black tal como los Malfoy (como se anotó en anteriores capítulos). Básicamente está diciendo que tiene poder sobre ellos.

Lord y Lady*: Como podemos apreciar, en general la Cabeza familiar o Regente de una Noble y Ancestral Casa recibe el título de Lord (Si es una Casa matriarcal recibe el título de Lady), y al casarse éste su pareja pasa a ser Lady (o Lord), pasando a ser las figuras más importantes sobre el que recae el peso de toda la familia.

No podría hacer lo suficiente por Harry*: Dobby siente que Harry le ha dado el regalo más grande librándole de los Malfoy, por lo que para él nunca será suficiente lo que pueda hacer por Harry a cambio.

Búho*: Reg es un macho, a veces puesto como lechuza, y esta vez como búho. Sinceramente no tengo mucha idea si hay diferencias entre estas dos especies o se le llama lechuzas a las hembras y búhos a los machos. Espero que disculpen las molestias que este término les haya podido ocasionar.

Vaquero*: Es un tejido muy famoso que aquí en España llamamos ' Tela vaquera' o 'tejano' también conocido como 'mezclilla' en otros lugares.

Playeras*: Pasa lo mismo que con los vaqueros, en España llamamos "playeras" o "zapatillas" a los zapatos deportivos que se suelen usar para hacer deporte de algún tipo o para ir cómodos, en plan casual.

Edwardian*: Normalmente, y por poner el mismo ejemplo de la frase, cuando decimos que algo es 'Victoriano' significa que decimos que algo nos parece relativo o parecido a la época de la Reina Victoria, es decir anticuado. En este caso viene a ser lo mismo, sólo que desconozco si en Español hay una denominación para la época del Rey Eduardo VII. No me suena 'Eduardiano', la verdad.

Austen*: (Jane Austen) Fue una escritora británica muy destacada nacida en 1775, sus novelas son consideradas "clásicos" de la literatura inglesa, una de sus obras más conocidas es "Orgullo y prejuicio" entre otros.

Desposorio*: [Definición] Promesa mutua de contraer matrimonio.

'In loco parentis'*: Es una locución en latín usada en Derecho que se podría traducir al castellano como 'En lugar de uno de los padres' Es decir, tomar alguna de las responsabilidades legales paternas por una persona.

Maestro*: En este contexto no sólo hablamos de una persona que ejerza de profesor, si no de alguien que también ha conseguido su maestría, el más alto grado de estudios de una materia conocida por el mundo mágico, y que es capaz de enseñar a otra persona para que también obtenga esa maestría. (Ejemplo: Si Lily hubiera hecho su maestría de encantamientos con Flitwick de haber podido)

Papás y mamás*: En el texto original no lo dicen de forma expresa, pero lo que se pretende decir es que los niños en primaria jugaban a ser parejas o 'a las casitas' (Este último es el nombre por el que yo lo conocía) y por el estilo, por lo que para mayor comprensión he incluido este término.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (2):

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, tanto para dar vuestras opiniones como de apoyo, y aquellos que siguen ahí como los nuevos que están incorporandose, eso me anima mucho a seguir dándolo todo. Disculpad las molestias por el retraso de esta entrega de nuevo pero con los problemas ocasionados por mi ordenador la vez anterior he tenido que ir un poco a marchas forzadas cada momento que tenia un rato libre, espero pronto poder volver al ritmo regular de antes y tener un capítulo nuevo cada semana de forma puntual. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y ánimos, aunque últimamente no esté respondiendo por estar a tope que sepan que los leo y aprecio cada una de sus palabras. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¡Un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima entrega!


	16. Forjando el 'Equipo Cornamentita'-Ep2

***Capítulo 16*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 2**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE de la traductora AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. LÉANLA POR FAVOR. Gracias.**

* * *

 ***Capítulo 16*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 2**

Sirius paseaba de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa en la salita de recepción. Había mucho que dependía del resultado de las reuniones que estaban a punto de celebrarse. Si las cosas no salían como él y Remus esperaban…

Lidiarían con ello, pensó Sirius enérgicamente. Siempre quedaba el hechizo Obliviate.

Escuchó la voz alegre de Penélope acercándose y se apresuró a alisar su túnica a la vez que ella y Remus entraban.

Penélope le sonrió brillantemente.- Está muy elegante, Lord Black.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Es Sirius.- Se quejó de forma amistosa.

\- No durante el horario de trabajo.- Le reprendió Penélope mientras se quitaba una pelusa imaginaria de sus hombros.- Tiene una imagen que transmitir.

Remus le sonrió y le extendió una maleta de lona negra.- Aquí está el pensadero y los recuerdos.- Le palmeó el brazo.- Estarás bien, Canuto. Es sólo Fudge.

\- Correcto.- Dijo Sirius.- ¿Y de quién fue la idea de que debería ser yo el que hablara con él y no Brian como originalmente habíamos convenido?

\- De Brian.- Contestaron Penélope y Remus a la vez.

Sirius los miró fijamente.

\- Mira, creo que Brian está en lo correcto; Fudge probablemente tome mejor las noticias de que tú eres Lord Black si se lo dices tú mismo.- Dijo Remus.- De acuerdo con lo que Brian dijo, él está completamente emocionado ante la posibilidad de tener una reunión cara a cara contigo en tu papel de Lord Black antes de la reunión formal de presentación esta tarde con los Directores Bones y Croacker aquí en la Mansión. Estarás bien.

\- Si me vuelven a encerrar en Azkaban, te echaré la culpa.- Declaró Sirius secamente.

Penélope se aclaró la garganta.- Debería ponerse en marcha, Lord Black. No querrá llegar tarde, el Ministro está esperándole.

Sirius se giró hacia Remus y abrió la boca…

\- Si, volveré a Griffin House y le echaré un ojo a Harry después. Aunque estoy seguro de que Minerva lo está llevando bien.- Remus lo acompañó hasta el flu.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, respiró profundamente y arrojó algo de polvos en el fuego.- ¡Oficina del Ministro!

Al momento siguiente entró al dominio privado de Fudge y se enderezó de inmediato fijándose en los dos Aurores que flanqueaban al Ministro con sospecha.

Fudge inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Sirius e hizo un gesto a los Aurores.- Oh, están aquí solo por precaución en caso de que alguien más entrara.

Sirius moderó su tono hacia algo vagamente diplomático.- Si a los Aurores les gustaría revisarme en busca de algún hechizo glamour o multijugos son bienvenidos a hacerlo, Ministro.

Fudge gesticuló a los Aurores para que procedieran.- ¡Shacklebot! ¡Dawlish!

\- Mis disculpas, Señor Black.- Dijo Shacklebot en un tono formal.- No tardaremos más que un momento.- Levantó su varita y realizó un movimiento intrincado para realizar el encantamiento de identificación que Sirius conocía bien; Era de conocimiento obligatorio para todo Auror, tal como la posición de Dawlish. Se había mantenido detrás para cubrir a Shacklebot.

A Dawlish lo conocía de sus días como Auror; un cretino miserable de quien Sirius había medio sospechado de ser Mortífago. Shacklebot... Shacklebot…

\- ¿Kingsley Shacklebot?- Preguntó Sirius.- Creo recordar que estabas en la academia después de que yo hubiera completado mi entrenamiento como Auror de Asalto.

\- Eso es correcto, Señor Black.- Kingsley sonrió educadamente.- Usted ha batido la mayoría de los records que nosotros tratamos de superar.- Se dirigió al Ministro.- Él es Sirius Black, Ministro.

\- ¿Podemos preguntar que hay en la maleta?- Preguntó Dawlish ásperamente antes de que su compañero pudiera preguntar si podían retirarse.

Sirius levantó una ceja.- Un regalo para el Ministro por su excelente esfuerzo en defender la justicia.

Fudge emitió otra sonrisa satisfecha y casi pone sus manos juntas en un gesto de deleite.- Le hizo un gesto a los Aurores con la mano.- Por favor, dejadnos solos caballeros.

Los Aurores se fueron, Dawlish con cierta renuencia.

\- ¡Sirius! ¿Puedo llamarte Sirius? Llámame Cornelius.- Fudge se le acercó tan pronto como la puerta de la oficina fue cerrada tras los Aurores y extendió su mano rechoncha.- Bienvenido al Ministerio.

Sirius le estrechó la mano.- Sirius está bien, Ministro.- Pidió permiso para erigir una burbuja de privacidad y Fudge—Cornelius sonrió tristemente.

\- Brian hace lo mismo.- Dijo Cornelius mientras indicaba a Sirius que procediera.- ¡Esta es la oficina más segura de Inglaterra!

\- Me temo que asistí a la Escuela de Alerta Permantente de Alastor Moody, Ministro.- Dijo Sirius. Agitó la varita de su bisabuelo alrededor y asintió felizmente cuando el hechizo de privacidad se estableció y la oficina fue asegurada.

\- Probablemente ya hayas adivinado la razón de esta reunión, Cornelius, así que no te mantendré en suspense.- Empezó Sirius mientras depositaba su maleta de lona sobre el escritorio del Ministro.- Brian dijo que sospechaba que lo habrías averiguado cuando él mencionó la velocidad con la que fui capaz de responder sobre la custodia cuando había escrito inicialmente a Lord Black.

\- Bueno, yo…- Cornelius parecía bastante desconcertado mientras se sentaba.

\- Obviamente te diste cuenta de que yo era y, de hecho soy, Lord Black.- Anunció Sirius rápidamente, ignorando despreocupadamente los diferentes tonos de rojo en las que Cornelius se estaba poniendo. Mentalmente deshizo el hechizo de ocultación sobre su anillo y lo agitó ante el Ministro.- No puedo decirle cuanto aprecio tu discreción en guardar mi secreto hasta la fecha y apoyar mi tutela sobre Harry. Estoy en deuda contigo.- Sacó el nuevo pensadero de su maleta y la dejó delante de Cornelius.- Espero que aceptes esto como una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento y aprecio.

Los ojos de Cornelius cayeron sobre el artefacto mágico y jadeó.

\- Es el mejor de su línea; El modelo más reciente.- Declaró Sirius mientras tomaba asiento.- Como sabes muchos países han proporcionado pensaderos para sus Ministros por años y es criminal que el Wizengamot no haya autorizado el presupuesto todavía para que tengas uno.

\- Criminal, sí.- Cornelius lo tocó con reverencia.- No puedo decirte cuan envidioso va a estar el Embajador Americano la próxima vez que venga por aquí. Este es mucho mejor que el que tiene en su oficina.- Se reclinó en su asiento y miró a Sirius.

Ese era el momento crucial, pensó Sirius. Cornelius sabía que Sirius probablemente sabía que Cornelius no había adivinado del todo la identidad de Lord Black, pero Cornelius tenía dos opciones; descubrirse a sí mismo montando en cólera o permitir graciosamente que ambos fingieran que él lo había adivinado, salvar las apariencias y seguir desarrollando una relación con Lord Black. Sirius también sabía que Cornelius tenía que considerar el hecho de que no solo era Sirius Lord Black sino que además era el Regente de la Casa de los Potter, sus ojos ya habían pasado sobre los escudos de su túnica dos veces.

Cornelius aclaró su garganta.- Tengo que confesar que mientras lo sospechaba como Brian supuso, en realidad no estaba seguro de que eras Lord Black, uh, Lord Black.

\- Creí que habíamos acordado que era Sirius.- Dijo Sirius suavemente. Se sorprendió ante la admisión de Cornelius, pero fue una buena estratagema; Era una verdad a medias, pero no una mentira total, algo que permitía a Cornelius salvar las apariencias y reconocer la verdad al mismo tiempo.

Cornelius sonrió ampliamente.- Sirius entonces.

\- Mi nueva secretaria me llama Lord Black y me giro buscando a mi abuelo*- Bromeó Sirius, tratando de recordar todas las lecciones sobre las relaciones en la política que su padre y su madre habían metido a golpes en él literalmente.

\- Recuerdo cuando mis padres encontraron un tutor para mí antes de empezar Hogwarts y el Profesor Lichen me llamaba Señor Fudge por primera vez. Pensaba que se estaba refiriendo a mi padre por lo que no le respondía.- Contestó Cornelius de buen humor.- recibí unos pocos golpes en los nudillos por eso.

\- Harry se encuentra un tanto extraño siendo Lord Potter, nadie le había hablado de las responsabilidades de su casa hasta este verano.

\- ¿Oh?- Cornelius frunció el ceño.- Quiero decir, no estoy sorprendido por los muggles porque qué sabrían ellos sobre eso pero seguramente Albus…

Sirius negó con la cabeza.- Me temo que no.- No pretendió hacer una mueca tan dura como la que hizo.- Harry ha estado completamente desinformado sobre su lugar en nuestro mundo, no sólo sobre el disparate de El-Niño-Qué-Vivió, sino también de la Casa de los Potter, su familia, su herencia.- Suspiró.- Me han mencionado que sus profesores tuvieron que prometer no mencionarle nada acerca de su madre y su padre.

\- Eso es terrible.- Dijo Cornelius compadeciéndose.- Había tenido preocupaciones sobre como Albus ha estado manejando las cosas en Hogwarts estos años, pero su control es absoluto.

\- Hablando de preocupaciones.- Dijo Sirius, dirigiendo la conversación hacia el asunto por el que realmente él estaba allí.- Tengo un motivo ulterior* para darle el pensadero.- Se inclinó hacia la maleta y extrajo tres viales que guardaban un fluido plateado.- Con tu permiso, me gustaría enseñarte algunas copias de los recuerdos de Harry sobre su paso por Hogwarts. No estoy seguro de lo que sabes, o cuanta información Albus ha compartido, pero creo que es importante para ti que los veas. Sin embargo, debes de hacer un juramento de mantener esta información en secreto.

Cornelius asintió despacio.- Estoy intrigado, por lo que accedo.- Levantó su varita.- Yo, Cornelius Ambrose Fudge, juro a la Casa de los Black mantener los contenidos de esta reunión en secreto.- Un destello de luz salió de su varita y Sirius estuvo satisfecho.

Le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que llenara el pensadero y se sumergieron en él. El recuerdo empezaba con Harry y sus amigos acercándose al Cerbero* y continuó desde ahí.

\- ¿Qué es esto exactamente?- Preguntó Cornelius algo impaciente.- ¿Algún tipo de obstáculo para los estudiantes en su examen de primer año de DCAO? Puedo entender tu preocupación; el perro es excesivo.

\- Me temo que no es algo tan benigno como un obstáculo de examen.- Contestó Sirius.- Estas son una serie de trampas creadas por los profesores de Hogwarts para proteger la piedra Filosofal de Flamel, o al menos eso es lo que supuestamente están protegiendo. Ya ha pasado alguien a través de ellas y Harry y sus amigos están tratando de detener al potencial ladrón.- Le hizo un gesto a Cornelius para que se centrara en la acción.

Miraron silenciosamente la mayor parte del tiempo aunque Cornelius murmuró un 'oh, ¡buena demostración!' mientras Harry atrapaba la llave. Cuando Harry enfrentó a Quirrel y Voldemort, Cornelius palideció considerablemente (Sirius había vomitado así que el Ministro estaba haciéndolo mejor que él en esa etapa). Estaba agitado para el momento en que Sirius lo sacó del recuerdo, justo después de la discusión de Harry y Dumbledore en la enfermería (Sirius había estado lívido cuando lo había visto por primera vez, Remus lo había pegado a una silla hasta que se calmara lo suficiente para estar de acuerdo en que intentar de encontrar a Dumbledore en Tailandia para hechizarlo era una mala idea).

\- ¿Whiskey de fuego?- Preguntó Sirius educadamente.

Cornelius señaló a un mini bar y Sirius cogió el alcohol y le sirvió una cantidad generosa. Volvió a tomar asiento y espero por Cornelius para hablar.

\- ¿Asumo que no hay esperanza de que la memoria haya sido manipulada con algo o que no sea una fantasía elaborada de un joven Harry?- Dijo Cornelius eventualmente, sus manos agarrando fuertemente su vaso de whiskey.

\- Mi intención es mostrarle el recuerdo a Amelia Bones y Wilbert Croaker más tarde. Estoy seguro de que ambos pueden asegurar su autenticidad.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- Estoy seguro de que puede ser verificado por separado de ser necesario.

\- No, no, solo...- Cornelius tomó un trago de su bebida y se recostó en su asiento.- ¡No puedo creer que Quién-tu-sabes sigue ahí fuera! ¡Se le creía muerto! ¿Cómo pudo Albus no haberle dicho a nadie?

\- En parte para proteger al mundo mágico, sospecho.- Respondió Sirius.- Por lo que he oído, los días siguientes a la caída de Voldemort en el ochenta y uno fueron caóticos debido a que algunos mortífagos caminaban libremente por falta de evidencias. Si hubieran sabido por seguro que su líder seguía por ahí, asumo que hubiera continuado su reino del terror y le hubieran ayudado a encontrar un cuerpo. Puedo apreciar por qué Albus pudo haberlo mantenido en secreto entonces.

Cornelius suspiró a la vez que absorbía la verdad de las palabras de Sirius.

\- Y también es probable que Albus no estuviera seguro.- Dijo Sirius.- Mi mayordomo y yo estamos convencidos que Albus construyó todo el asunto de la piedra como una trampa para probar si Voldemort estaba vivo usando a la piedra y a Harry como cebo.

\- Bueno, ¡Debió habérmelo dicho entonces!- Declaró Cornelius con enfado.

Sirius volvió su vista hacia él de forma calmada.- Quizá lo hubiera hecho Cornelius, pero tu consejero más cercano desde que Harry volvió al mundo mágico ha sido Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucius con esto?- Preguntó Cornelius honesta y evidentemente desconcertado.

\- Lucius es uno de esos mortífagos que quedaron libres.- Respondió Sirius. Levantó una mano cuando Cornelius fue a contradecirle.- He investigado el asunto minuciosamente, Cornelius. Está casado con mi prima y mañana será expuesto a nuestra magia familiar. Como puedes imaginar he querido estar muy seguro acerca de los hechos.

Los ojos de Cornelius se ensancharon dramáticamente.- Si, puedo imaginarlo. Pero sigo sin creer que Lucius haría… quiero decir, conozco el Imperius, por su puesto, pero me aseguró que simplemente estaba de acuerdo con la extensa agenda política de Quien-Tú-Sabes y luego todo el asunto se salió fuera de control.

\- Acepto que él estuvo bajo el Imperius el día que fue capturado en el Ministerio; Moody fue el que lo diagnosticó así que tengo cierta confianza en eso.- Declaró Sirius.- Incluso aceptaré que no había evidencia física adicional de algo deshonesto aparte de la Marca Tenebrosa que tenía. Su varita estuvo limpia todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, puedo decir de forma inequívoca como alguien que estuvo de incógnito entre los mortífagos que no puedes obtener la Marca Tenebrosa si estás bajo el Imperius; tienes que ser un receptor voluntario. Hay además una iniciación… el asesinato de un inocente. Ahora quizá Lucius sólo cometió tal acto en su iniciación y tras eso su influencia política y posición en el Ministerio eran más beneficiosas para Voldemort que tener a Lucius fuera sembrando terror. Pero el punto principal se mantiene: Lucius era un Mortífago.

Cornelius apuró su vaso de Whiskey de fuego y se sirvió otro.

\- Ahora, dudo que sepa de seguro que Voldemort ha vuelto pero creo que debe tener sus sospechas. Su consejo y agenda política están en línea con la de Voldemort: Promocionó y votó leyes que podrían beneficiar a Voldemort si él regresara. EL DMLE y el DDM han visto su presupuesto reducido masivamente; ciertos miembros de nuestra población como los licántropos y otras razas mágicas han sido privadas de sus derechos y probablemente no nos den ayuda ahora. ¿Lucius se reuniría con Voldemort si éste consiguiera un cuerpo? No lo sé.- Dijo Sirius.- Ciertamente su respuesta determinara su destino mañana.

\- ¡Debería arrestarlo!- Dijo Cornelius apasionadamente.- ¡Y todo este tiempo ha estado usándome!

\- Lucius es un político consumado, Cornelius. Tanto si está intentando obtener poder para ayudar a Voldemort en usurpar el gobierno o simplemente para obtener poder para sí mismo como parte del gobierno actual, por supuesto iba a trabar amistad con el hombre más poderoso en el Ministerio y trabajar para volverse su confidente y consejero principal; para impulsar su propia agenda antes que otros y convencerte de sus méritos.- Señaló Sirius enérgicamente.- Pero, legalmente, no ha hecho nada malo: Nada es _probatorio_ sobre sus actividades como mortífago. Sugiero que dejes el asunto en mis manos y simplemente te desasocies. Nadie estará sorprendido de que te distancies dado que es bien sabido entre los miembros del WIzengamot que la Casa de los Black tiene primacía sobre la Casa de los Malfoy.

Cornelius respiró profundamente y asintió.- Tienes razón, por supuesto. Lo dejare en tus capaces manos, me distanciaré yo mismo de ese hombre.

\- También sugeriría si me lo permites, que consideres distanciarte de aquellos que confían y buscan su consejo o están de acuerdo fervientemente con su agenda.- Le aconsejó Sirius.- Tu Subsecretaria principal parece una mujer capaz pero quizás es momento de premiarla con un puesto en la embajada de ¿Algún lugar de América del Sur?

Por un momento Sirius pensó que Cornelius iba a defenderla pero finalmente suspiró con pesar.- Ella es maravillosamente capaz pero estás ciertamente en lo correcto.- Sonrió benignamente.- Quizás es tiempo para ella de seguir adelante.

Sirius tomó el segundo vial.- Hablando de seguir adelante, ¿Estás preparado para el siguiente recuerdo?

No se sorprendió cuando Cornelius acabó su bebida de nuevo antes de permitir a Sirius que lo dirigiese hacia el pensadero. El encuentro de Harry con la sombra de Tom Riddle y el basilisco fue horrible (Sirius habría querido cerrar los ojos todo el tiempo) pero informativo.

Afortunadamente Cornelius no estaba tan pálido y agitado cuando salió pero luciendo algo más determinado. Quizá, consideró Sirius con ironía, sabiendo que Voldemort seguía por ahí fuera y que Lucius le había engañado eran las peores noticias; todo lo demás era manejable.

\- Dime que el diario era la única cosa que podría haberle traído de vuelta de esa forma.- Dijo Cornelius duramente.

\- No puedo.- Dijo Sirius. Remus y él habían estado de acuerdo en que la palabra _horrocrux_ nunca sería mencionada al menos que Croaker probablemente lo supiera incluso si no se le hubiera dicho explícitamente.- Mi hermano Regulus era un mortífago pero se dio cuenta de que Voldemort no tenía ningún respeto por los sangre pura por lo que lo traicionó y me envió una carta contándome todo acerca de estos objetos. Desafortunadamente solo recibí su carta una vez que me convertí en Lord Black. Hay otros objetos aparte del diario. Necesitaremos trabajar juntos para rastrear los que quedan y destruirlos.

\- Por supuesto.- Coincidió Cornelius.

\- Nuestra teoría es que estos objetos pudieron haber ayudado a Voldemort a escapar de la muerte en el ochenta y uno, si nos deshacemos de ellos….- Sirius suspiró.- Podremos arrinconarle otra vez y librarnos de él de una vez por todas. Sin embargo tenemos algo de lo que preocuparnos de inmediato.- Y entonces introdujo la tercera memoria en el pensadero: La predicción de Trelawney sobre Pettigrew ayudando a Voldemort a alzarse de nuevo.

\- Bueno, ciertamente esto añade cierta urgencia al asunto.- Dijo Cornelius de forma ansiosa tan pronto como dejaron el pensadero. Se sirvió agitadamente otro vaso de whisky de fuego.- ¡No estamos preparados! ¡Pensaba que estaba muerto! Como iba a saberlo y…

\- ¡Cornelius!- Le gritó Sirius.- ¡Cálmate! ¡Por supuesto que no podrías saberlo! El público no va a culparte por actuar como un Ministro en tiempos de paz por los últimos años cuando ellos creían lo mismo también. ¡Pero te juzgarán por lo que hagas a partir de ahora!

Cornelius hizo un esfuerzo y se calmó.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que es mi mayor prioridad.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- Voldemort tiene una enferma fascinación por Harry. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para asegurarme de que Harry está seguro de ese monstruo. Ahora tienes la considerable influencia y riqueza de la Casa de los Black y de los Potter apoyando el Ministerio, Cornelius, para asegurarnos que nos deshacemos de Voldemort nosotros mismos para bien.

No se sorprendió cuando Cornelius se animó considerablemente.

\- Obviamente necesitamos involucrar a Amelia Bones y Willbert Croaker en esto.- Dijo Sirius.- Pero me gustaría que les presentáramos un plan en conjunto. He trazado algunas ideas con la ayuda de mi mayordomo que con tu permiso te las pasaré a comentar ahora.

Cornelius asintió de forma ausente.- ¿Qué hay de Albus? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda participar él?

Sirius hizo una mueca y se reclinó en su asiento.- Mi primera inclinación era intentar hacerlo sin él. Lideró el bando de la Luz en los últimos tiempos y casi perdemos. Solo porque los planes de Voldemort fueron truncados por los Potters de alguna manera pudimos conseguir una victoria.- Él no tenía intención de contarle a Cornelius exactamente cuánto poder tenía Harry o sobre el hechizo que Lily había utilizado. Suspiró.- Además ha estado ocultando información y mientras que estoy de acuerdo con algunas de sus razones, no concuerdo con algunas de sus decisiones. A todas luces, ustedes dos eran cercanos cuando tomaste el cargo. Él podía hacer compartido sus sospechas sobre Voldemort contigo entonces, advertirte acerca de Lucius. Además hay decisiones respecto a Harry con las que tengo mis discrepancias.

\- Pero- Cornelius insistió.- asumo que hay un _pero_

 _\- Pero_ como mi mayordomo me ha señalado, Albus es un mago poderoso y reconocido. Si podemos utilizarle deberíamos hacerlo.- Dijo Sirius.- Como mi mayordomo siempre ha sido el más sensible y razonable de los dos, valoro su opinión.

\- Por lo que a mí respecta, estoy de acuerdo con tu mayordomo.- Dijo Cornelius.- Como tú, no estoy contento de que Albus no haya compartido conmigo información de vital importancia, pero él es el único mago que podría enfrentarse a Voldemort y sobrevivir al enfrentamiento, quizás con la excepción del joven Harry quien obviamente ha sobrevivido a varios encuentros.- Hizo una pausa.- Por todo ello, estoy de acuerdo en que Albus no debería ser el líder bajo el cual luchemos esta vez.

Sirius vio el brillo en los ojos de Cornelius.- Aprecio que la gente vaya a luchar bajo el estandarte del Niño-Que-Vivió, sin embargo, no quiero que Harry sea explotado en la prensa. Sólo servirá para que la atención de Voldemort se centre en él aún más y eso es inaceptable para mí.- Hizo una pausa.- Entre bastidores, no tengo problema con que el estatus de Harry como El-Niño-Que-Vivió sea usado para persuadir a quien nos muestre reluctancia para formar las alianzas que necesitemos.

\- ¿Quizás entonces nos deberíamos asegurar en que la prensa continúe siendo positiva?- Sugirió Cornelius.- Es muy posible que la prensa quiera publicar historias de Harry sobretodo especialmente desde que, bueno, realmente no debería decir nada pero estoy seguro de que no lo dirás. El Torneo de los Tres Magos volverá a hacerse y será realizado en Hogwarts este año. Harry no será lo suficientemente mayor para participar pero la prensa tendrá permitido el acceso a Hogwarts por primera vez desde que empezó su enseñanza allí y, bueno… puedes ver la atracción que sentirán los periodistas.

Sirius pensó que todo el asunto del Torneo era una muy mala idea pero dudaba de que fuera algo que él pudiera cambiar. Cornelius además estaba en lo cierto; La prensa podría ir tras Harry sin importar que Sirius tratara de mantenerlos alejados o no. Era mejor intentar y controlar su imagen pública que permitir que hicieran lo que quisieran. – Algo de prensa entonces pero todo debe ser aprobado por mí a través de Brian tal como hicimos la última semana.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Cornelius le sonrió.- Es maravilloso lo bien que trabajamos juntos. ¿Deberíamos terminar con el resto del plan?

Sirius se contuvo de replicarle de forma sarcástica y sacó un pergamino de su maleta. No necesitaba que a Cornelius le gustara trabajar con él, se recordó Sirius, y era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

o-O-o

Era raro ver a uno de sus profesores durante el verano, pensó Harry con cierta culpabilidad mientras le enseñaba a la profesora McGonagall el sótano.

Estaba sellado de forma que el resto de la casa muggle pudiera funcionar con normalidad. Harry no lo entendía realmente pero sabía que la electricidad no funcionaba bien cerca de la magia y que el sótano y la cocina eran las únicas habitaciones de la casa que estaban a prueba de magia. El sótano para que ellos tuvieran una habitación de prácticas y la cocina porque eran los dominios de Dobby. Aparentemente, Dobby apagaba la electricidad habitación por habitación cuando limpiaba la casa.

Harry había preguntado por qué Remus y Sirius habían comprado una casa muggle y habían llegado a dos razones: una, para hacer sentir cómodo a Harry ya que sabían que él estaba más familiarizado con una casa muggle y dos, porque vivir en un área muggle ayudaba a mantener a Harry a salvo ya que los magos a menudo encontraban difícil manejarse por el mundo muggle.

El hecho de que tuvieran tecnología muggle era genial. Habían tenido una noche de películas de Star Wars y Harry había estado en shock de que Remus y Sirius invitaran también a Dobby. El elfo doméstico había estado enteramente pegado con sus pequeños y finos brazos a un bol de palomitas. Además, tras un par de días viviendo con Sirius y Remus, apreciaba que mantuvieran el nivel de magia al mínimo. Ambos tenían un particular sentido del humor y Harry estaba seguro de que en cierto punto él sería un objetivo.

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a capturar su atención. Había puesto su bolso en la mesita y estaba aparentemente esperando por él.

Se sonrojó.- Lo siento profesora.

Para su sorpresa ella le sonrió.- Fuera de la escuela, puedes llamarme tía Minerva como tu padre hacía si yo puedo llamarte Harry. ¿Qué opinas?

Harry quedó asombrado y optó por asentir con la cabeza. Gesticuló hacia ella y se forzó a hablar.- ¿Mi padre le llamaba tía Minerva?

\- Sí.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall enérgicamente mientras empezaba a vaciar su bolso con pequeños objetos que Harry reconoció de sus clases de Transfiguración.- aunque cuando James se volvió mayor y descarado me llamó Tía Minnie. Era una buena amiga de tu abuela Potter, estuvimos juntas en la escuela.

\- Remus dijo que podrías contarme algunas historias.- Mencionó Harry esperanzado.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él con una mirada de disculpa.- Te debo una disculpa Harry. Debería haberme aproximado a ti antes y hablarte de tu familia. No tengo excusa.

\- No pasa nada.- Dijo Harry avergonzado.- Remus me explicó que hay ciertas normas que debes acatar como profesor respecto a lo que concierne sobre relaciones con los alumnos.

Ella asintió bruscamente.- Además te debo una segunda disculpa por permitir que el Director te dejara con los Dursleys contra mi mejor juicio.

Harry quedó sin habla de nuevo. Él nunca hubiera esperado que se disculpara con él por _eso_.- Profesora… quiero decir, tía Minerva, está bien, de verdad. Sirius me explicó porque el Director me dejó ahí y lo entiendo. Quiero decir, me sentí mal por ello pero…- Se encogió de hombros. Sólo quería olvidar que alguna vez había vivido con los Dursleys.

Su mirada se posó sobre él durante un largo momento.- Bueno, Sirius y Remus parecen estar cuidando muy bien de ti.

Harry le sonrió.- Son geniales.

Sus labios se torcieron visiblemente.- Bueno, ¿Deberíamos comenzar primero con algo de Transfiguración? Luego podemos hablar sobre los detalles de las becas y podemos terminar con un té de la tarde y algunas historias sobre tu madre y tu padre.

\- Ok.- Dijo Harry felizmente.

\- Ahora, Sirius me ha explicado que tenías una restricción y que has estado trabajando con un nivel mínimo de magia los últimos tres años. Dijo que has trabajado duro en la clínica después de que te quitaran esa restricción para mantener tu magia bajo control pero que aún requieres práctica.- Le extendió una cerilla.- Cuando estés listo, Harry.

Sacó su varita de su funda y colocó la cerilla sobre la mesa. Un movimiento ondulante de varita después había una perfecta aguja en su lugar.

\- Excelente.- Declaró la profesora McGonagall alegremente.- Si estuviéramos en la escuela te hubiera dado puntos. Continuemos.

Trabajaron alrededor de una hora trabajando sobre la materia de los años uno, dos y tres. La tutoría particular ayudó a Harry a relajarse más cerca de ella mientras ella ayudaba a corregir sus movimientos de varita para hacer las transfiguraciones más fácilmente o explicarle algo sobre la teoría que él no había entendido. Despacio, empezó a acostumbrarse a llamarla tía Minerva, pero era aún un ejercicio consciente y se figuró que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que la llamara de otra forma además de Profesora McGonagall dentro de su cabeza.

Ella de detuvo después de que él hubiera completado satisfactoriamente su examen de nuevo.

\- Deberíamos dejarlo aquí por hoy.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall rigurosamente.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Un poco cansado.- Admitió Harry.

\- La mayoría de los magos de tu edad estarían exhaustos, Harry.- Le aseguró ella, empezando a guardar todo de nuevo en su bolso.- Claramente tus niveles de poder son tan impresionantes como Sirius me había dicho. Llegué a pensar que me estaba haciendo una broma.- Agitó su cabeza.- Tú eras un bebé muy poderoso ahora que lo pienso.- Ella le sonrió.- Deberías considerar convertirte en animago; creo recordar que tenías un don natural para ello.

\- ¿Lo tengo?- Preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

\- Si.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall de forma directa.- te convertiste a ti mismo en una miniatura de la versión de Sirius cuando tenías tres o cuatro meses. Tu padre me llamó por flu casi inmediatamente. No estoy segura si estaba más molesto por el hecho de que te hubieras convertido en un cachorro en vez de un joven ciervo, o porque hubieras cambiado en sí. Creo que esa fue la razón por la cual él puso una restricción mágica sobre ti.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y se obligó a cerrarla de nuevo.- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que Sirius era un animago? ¿Y mi padre?

\- Y el señor Pettigrew sí.- Asintió la profesora McGonagall.- El verano después del tercer año de tu padre estuve visitando a Dorea, tu abuela, cuando tu padre consiguió transfigurar su mano en una pezuña. No pudo deshacerla. Me crucé con el afortunadamente y pude ayudarle. También descubrí bastante rápido que él y sus amigos habían hecho un juramento inquebrantable de no decirle a nadie lo que estaban haciendo, lo que era bastante estúpido.- Ella debió de captar la confusión de Harry por lo que se detuvo en recoger sus cosas.- ¿Alguien te ha explicado lo que es un juramento inquebrantable?

\- ¿No son lo mismo que los juramentos de apadrinamiento o de patrocinio?

\- Son muy diferentes. Esos juramentos son solo aplicables a la magia familiar, pero el juramento inquebrantable es una promesa sobre la magia misma. Si alguien te pide que hagas un juramento inquebrantable y accedes, si fallas en mantenerlo, perderías tu magia y podrías fallecer del shock.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué alguien haría uno?

\- Para probar que son de confianza o porque deben una deuda de algún tipo o porque no están en posición de poder negarse.- Respondió la profesora McGonagall.- En el caso de tu padre y sus amigos, sospecho que tiene más que ver con ayudar a otro amigo a guardar un secreto. Sospecho que se dieron cuenta de que Remus era un hombre lobo y que un animago podría pasar tiempo con él en la luna llena sin la amenaza de convertirse en hombre lobo él mismo.

\- ¿Y no los detuviste?- Preguntó Harry, curioso. Le alcanzó una taza de té y ella lo devolvió a su forma original, una piedra.

\- Puede que inintencionadamente les hubiera forzado a romper el juramento si los confrontaba directamente, por lo que no.- Confirmó la profesora McGonagall.- Sin embargo, le dije a tu padre que podría pedirme consejo o ayuda si había algún problema de transfiguración sin temor de represalias, lo cual hizo a partir del siguiente año o así. Y cuando completaron satisfactoriamente sus formas animagas y acompañaron a Remus en las lunas llenas, seguía vigilándolos en mi forma de gato para asegurarme que si se encontraban con dificultades yo estaría cerca para ayudarles.- Se detuvo y miró a Harry para verlo mirándola sorprendido.- Sin duda estás impactado de que no les hubiera quitado puntos o dado detención.

\- Bueno, Nos quitaste todos esos puntos cuando estábamos en primer año y nos cogiste fuera del toque de queda.- Señaló Harry.

\- También le quité puntos al señor Malfoy por la misma razón.- Le respondió.- Hubiera sido favoritismo no quitarles puntos a cada uno sólo porque estuvierais en mi casa.

\- Supongo.- suspiró Harry, aunque él sabía que Snape en su lugar hubiera simplemente dejado a los miembros de su casa irse sólo con una detención.

\- Y mientras que me doy cuenta que tras hablar con Hagrid vuestra acción de romper las normas fue basado en el mismo espíritu de amistad que motivó a tu padre, en ese momento yo pensaba que estabais gastándole una broma al señor Malfoy.- admitió la profesora McGonagall con desazón.- Por lo que fue además la razón de que ignorase vuestra advertencia sobre la piedra, me temo. Hasta cierto punto fui tan culpable como otros en ver a tu padre en ti más que verte a ti mismo entonces.

\- ¿Quieres decir como Snape, quiero decir, como el Profesor Snape?- Preguntó Harry mientras ella cerraba el bolso y los conducía hacia las escaleras.

\- Y otros.- Dijo Dijo la profesora McGonagall firmemente.

Su conversación se detuvo mientras se centraban en subir las escaleras y Harry recordó lo que ella le había dicho anteriormente con el ceño fruncido. Tan pronto como estuvieron sentados en la habitación soleada y Dobby les proveyó de aperitivos dejó aflorar sus dudas.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta de que la mascota de los Weasley era Peter si sabías que era un animago?

Sus cejas se elevaron súbitamente.- Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza.- admitió con pena.

\- ¿Incluso cuando la rata vivía por años y años?- Preguntó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante desde su asiento.

\- Asumí que los Weasleys hacían lo que la mayoría de los padres hacen con una mascota que tiene una corta esperanza de vida.- Dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

Harry la miró desconcertado

\- Comprar una mascota parecida y hacerla pasar por la mascota original.- Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.- Tuve un pez que se llamaba Bubbles cuando tenía 5 años, me encantaba verlo nadar dentro de su pecera. Cuando crecí mi madre me dijo que hubo en realidad veinte Bubbles diferentes hasta que fui yo la que lo encontró muerto una mañana antes de que mis padres lo hicieran.

\- Oh.- Harry recordó súbitamente el pez dorado que Dudley había ganado un año en la feria de la ciudad. Había muerto bastante rápido y su tía Petunia lo había reemplazado con un pez idéntico. Obviamente Dudley se había aburrido pronto, por lo que después de que ese hubiera muerto no volvió a ser reemplazado.

\- No estoy segura se haber podido reconocer al Señor Pettigrew incluso mirándolo de cerca.- continuó la Profesora McGonagall.- Yo vigilaba desde bastante distancia durante las lunas llenas ya que los felinos y los cánidos no se llevan muy bien según mi experiencia.

Harry disimuló una risita ante el pensamiento de Sirius y Remus persiguiendo a su profesora en su forma de gato.

\- Y ciertamente pensé que el Señor Pettigrew estaba muerto. La idea de que una rata pudiera ser él no llegó a ocurrírseme.- Dijo la Profesora McGonagall.- Igual que tampoco se me pasó por la cabeza que Sirius pudiera usar su forma animaga para escapar de Azkaban tal como me dijo esta mañana. Pensé que la presencia de los dementores hubiera hecho su transformación imposible.

\- ¿Es por ello por lo que no le dijo al Director que Sirius podía introducirse en Hogwarts como Canuto?– preguntó Harry, curioso.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.- Asumí que el Director lo sabía. Él encontró a tu padre y a Sirius fuera del Sauce Boxeador una noche de luna llena en su sexto año en un altercado con Severus.

Harry agitó su cabeza.- Sirius me dijo que estuvieron todos en su forma humana cuando el Director apareció.

La Profesora McGonagall pareció desconcertada.- Bueno, Aun así estoy segura de que lo sabe.- tomó un sorbo de zumo de calabaza.- ¿Deberíamos hablar sobre las becas?

Harry asintió y ella buscó dentro de su bolso una carpeta llena de pergaminos.

\- Antes que nada ¿Cuánto sabes sobre la manera en que Hogwarts asigna plazas a los nacidos de muggles?- Preguntó la Profesora McGonagall.

\- No mucho.- Dijo Harry sinceramente. Hermione probablemente lo sabía; Estaría probablemente en _'Historia de Hogwarts'-_ En realidad no estoy muy seguro de como asigna Hogwarts las plazas en general.

\- Bueno, es una larga historia.- Dijo la Profesora con entusiasmo.- Originalmente, los Fundadores hicieron que Hogwarts fuera una escuela abierta para todos. Era la primera de su clase. Desafortunadamente como bien sabrás hubo una disputa sobre si los nacidos de muggles serían recibidos o no. Eventualmente, fue aceptado que todos los niños mágicos serían recibidos y los Fundadores simplemente pidieron donaciones a las familias, tanto como pudieran permitirse, en todo caso.

Tomó una galleta de chocolate, la hundió en su té, y se la comió rápidamente antes de que se desintegrara.

\- Entonces nuestra población creció y Hogwarts empezó a resentirse económicamente a pesar de las donaciones por la gran cantidad de personas que asistían.- Se aclaró la garganta.- A medida que pasó el tiempo, para evitar que el Ministerio asumiera el control, el Director de la época estableció unas tasas obligatorias para la enseñanza y dejó unas becas disponibles para un pequeño número de plazas. El ministerio entonces tuvo que montar una escuela alternativa para aquellos que no pudieran permitirse ir a Hogwarts. Todo esto ocurrió en el último siglo.

\- Entonces, ¿Hay una escuela pública? ¿Cómo los institutos muggles?- Preguntó Harry, preguntándose porque nadie se lo había mencionado antes.

\- Ahora hay siete.- Dijo la Profesora McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa.- Belfast, Londres, Birmingham, Cardiff, Manchester, Durham y Edimburgo.- Dijo rápidamente.- La mayoría tiene de media entre sesenta y ochenta alumnos aunque las escuelas de Irlanda y de Gales son mucho más pequeñas. No son internados, sin embargo los estudiantes asisten mediante flu o traslador a diario. Son bastante buenas aunque tienen que seguir el temario aprobado por el Ministerio. Algunos de los profesores que trabajan aquí trabajaron antes en ellas. La Profesora Babbling enseñaba en la Academia de Edimburgo antes de venir a Hogwarts, y los Profesores Flitwick y Vector enseñaron en la _'King's Magic School'_ de Londres.- Hizo una pausa y continuó.- Y obviamente, la enseñanza en casa sigue siendo un método escogido por muchas familias de magos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no he terminado en una de esas escuelas?- Preguntó Harry.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo.- Nos hemos desviado del asunto ¿No es así? Pero afortunadamente tu pregunta nos devuelve a lo que nos atañe una vez más. Generalmente, no tenemos límite de cuántos niños podemos acoger. Tu grupo es de alguna manera pequeño pero hubo una terrible guerra cuando ustedes nacieron y perdimos a familias enteras.- se detuvo bruscamente.- Para responder a tu pregunta, Hogwarts tiene una lista, usualmente los padres lo solicitan por su hijo cuando éstos nacen. Tus padres lo hicieron por ti. Los padres de tu padre lo hicieron por él. La mayoría de los miembros del WIzengamot envían sus hijos a Hogwarts como la mayoría de los altos miembros del Ministerio.

Harry vagamente recordó que Vernon había hecho lo mismo por Dudley con Smeltings. Asintió despacio en comprensión.

\- Ahora, los Fundadores, Helga Hufflepuff para ser exactos, encantó un libro que registra todos los nacimientos mágicos dentro del Reino Unido. Reside en algún lugar de Hogwarts pero nadie sabe realmente dónde, ni siquiera el Director- La profesora tomo un sorbo de su té.- Lo que ocurre es que un mes antes de que los niños mágicos cumplan 11 años una notificación es enviada a la mesa del Director de forma que él pueda enviar una carta de aceptación. A día de hoy son automáticamente transferidas a mí.

\- Pero no todos van a Hogwarts.- Dijo Harry confundido.

\- Exacto.- Dijo la Profesora McGonagall complacida por alguna razón.- Tengo un elfo doméstico que me ayuda y revisa quien está o no en la lista de los que aceptan asistir. Si están en la lista, la carta usual es enviada la cual está firmada con mi nombre. SI no están en la lista pero tiene padres mágicos, la notificación es enviada a los padres de manera que ellos puedan decidir sobre la educación de su hijo. Pero la última categoría es en la que estamos interesados ya que se destina allí las becas en nombre de tu madre; aquellos sin padres mágicos.

La profesora McGonagall hizo una pausa para rellenar su taza y Harry tomó una galleta de chocolate de la bandeja, pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. En retrospectiva, había sido estúpido pensar que en su grupo de Hogwarts estuvieran todos los niños mágicos de su edad de Reino Unido, pensó Harry un poco mortificado.

\- Todas las notificaciones de nacidos de muggles se ponen aparte por decisión mía.- Dijo la profesora.- Todos ellos son provisionalmente aceptados en Hogwarts suponiendo que puedan pagar las tasas. El Director y los Jefes de las casa son usualmente las únicas personas autorizadas para hacer una visita, aunque ocasionalmente otro miembro del personal es autorizado si nadie más está disponible. Entregamos la carta personalmente, asegurando a los padres que la magia existe para que determinen su decisión. Si no pueden abonar las tasas, le ofrecemos la oportunidad de inscribirlos en la escuela pública y, si dicen que sí enviamos el nombre del niño a la escuela estatal más cercana de manera que puedan hacer los arreglos necesarios por correo. Usualmente envían una carta con un traslador e instrucciones de qué cosas los niños van a necesitar y donde conseguirlas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre si se niegan a que asistan?- Preguntó Harry.

\- Ah, bueno, No hay tal cosa como tutorías privadas dado que los nacidos de muggles no conocen ese método.- La profesora suspiró, tornando su expresión en una de tristeza.- Si los padres no quieren que el niño atienda a una escuela mágica, restringimos la magia del niño y obliviamos a la familia sobre la naturaleza de la visita. Nos despiden creyendo que vinimos a discutir sobre si su hijo atendería a nuestra escuela pero que ellos han decidido que no, y eso es todo. Tenemos que proteger el Estatuto del Secreto.

Harry asintió en comprensión.

\- Ahora, ya hay algunas becas disponibles de Hogwarts.- Dijo la Profesora McGonagall.- Una es para huérfanos y otra es para ayudar a las familias numerosas.

Harry se preguntó de forma distraída si los Weasleys habrían recibido alguna ayuda de esas becas antes de sonrojarse, recordándose a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia como la familia de su mejor amigo pagaba las matrículas de Hogwarts. Aunque la otra beca podría ser la forma por la que Tom había sido capaz de asistir a Hogwarts dado que creció en un orfanato muggle sin ningún dinero, pensó Harry.

\- Lo que propongo es esto: Si una familia de un nacido de muggles no puede pagar la matrícula y opta por enviar a su hijo a la escuela estatal, les daremos la opción de solicitar la beca Lily de Hogwarts.- McGonagall lo miró fijamente.- ¿Es esto aceptable para ti?

\- Sí.- Dijo Harry rápidamente.- ¿Les da la opción de no solicitarla?

McGonagall asintió.- A pesar de ello algunos padres preferirán no enviar a sus hijos a una escuela tan lejana, ese es uno de los motivos más habituales que dan los padres de nacidos de muggles aun cuando pueden pagar la matrícula, y otros podrían verlo como caridad y rechazarlo.- Hizo un gesto con su taza.- Aquellos que aceptan se les dice que se tomará una decisión el día 1 de Agosto lo cual es lo más tarde que podemos informarles, los que reciban la notificación serán los galardonados con las becas, en caso contrario deben arreglarse con la escuela estatal.

\- Ok, ¿Entonces qué ocurrirá con este año?- Preguntó Harry.

\- Ya he enviado las cartas a las familias que han optado por las escuelas públicas debido a circunstancias económicas informándoles que si desean que les consideremos para la beca simplemente escriban _'sí'_ en ese mismo pergamino.- Parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma.- Hay catorce que han dicho que sí. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es decidir qué criterios aplicar para seleccionar al candidato.

La discusión que le siguió fue muy animada y Harry estaba encantado de que su nueva "tía" lo incentivara a aportar sus propias ideas. Ella le cuestionó sobre alguna de sus sugerencias. Él argumentó que debían valorar su inteligencia, su madre había sido inteligente así que para él tenía sentido que el candidato de su beca debiera serlo también. La Profesora McGonagall se preguntó cómo podrían ponerlos a prueba para saber tal cosa y Harry le habló sobre los test de inteligencia usados en las escuelas de primaria.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que cualquier cosa superficial tal como el color del pelo o los ojos no deberían de tenerlo en cuenta pero la Profesora McGonagall había argumentado con cierta fiereza que las brujas deberían ser consideradas antes que los magos. Harry no tuvo problemas con ello una vez que la lista se redujera a los candidatos finales si había una especie de empate y tenía que tomarse una decisión, no quería que el factor de género fuera considerado hasta entonces; Sí, su madre había sido una bruja pero las becas era para todos los nacidos de muggles. Se había quedado atónito cuando la Profesora había cedido y se había mostrado de acuerdo.

Finalmente establecieron un sistema de puntos: las familias que tenían grandes necesidades financieras tendrían más puntos, los que tuvieran mejores resultados en los test de inteligencia tendrían más puntos, entonces tendría la asistencia de la profesora en las entrevista con las familias para ver el comportamiento general: educación y lo que la Profesora McGonagall llamaba "buena disposición" y lo que Harry denominó "Nada del estilo de Dudley o Draco". El género sería utilizado para tomar la última decisión si un chico y una chica iban muy igualados en puntos.

Harry dudó si sugerir algo más pero al final acumuló todo su coraje Gryffindor y lo soltó.- ¿Y respecto a… su situación familiar?

La Profesora McGonagall se detuvo antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza y lo miró con agudeza.- ¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

\- Quiero decir…- Tomó otra respiración profunda.- ¿Qué ocurre si su familia son como los Dursleys? No quiero decir que odien la magia porque de ese tipo seguramente ya se hayan negado a todo esto desde el principio pero… qué ocurre si durante la entrevista puedes entrever que ellos no… que quizás ellos no quieren… a lo que me refiero…- Harry trastabilló con sus propias palabras.- Quiero decir, yo no era de ellos por lo que no tenían que quererme y…- Se detuvo mortificado.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a su vaso vacío de zumo de calabaza.

La Profesora McGonagall alzó su mano de forma vacilante y la puso sobre la suya.- No eras tú, Harry. Los Dursleys hubieran tratado a cualquiera que no cuadrara en su corta visión del mundo de la misma manera en la que te trataron, y fueron absolutamente injustos al hacerlo. Ellos eran… son del peor tipo de muggles… de personas que existe.

Él levanto su vista hacia ella y no estuvo sorprendido de encontrar su cara surcada en unos rasgos severos, pero sus ojos reflejaban calidez y determinación.

\- Además puedo decirte que eso ocurre entre padres e hijos también. A veces los padres no quieren a sus hijos apropiadamente o no les agradan. En las peores situaciones, hay negligencia y abuso. Pero hay un enorme espacio en gris desde un abuso absoluto hasta desinterés o dado un mejor término, frialdad. Esos casos son más difíciles de ver pero nos los hemos encontrado alguna vez que otra.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Quieres que pongamos a estos… estos niños en desventaja por delante de aquellos que tengan una buena situación familiar? ¿Para ayudarlos a salir de ese ambiente y poder darles al menos un respiro?

\- Y para darles un hogar.- Dijo Harry avergonzado bajo la amable mirada de McGonagall.- Hogwarts en realidad es el primer hogar que puedo recordar.

Ella asintió despacio como si estuviera absorbiendo sus palabras.- No veo ningún problema con tu sugerencia. Adjudicaremos puntos de nuevo, un gran número para aquellos niños que notemos que puedan beneficiarse de separarse de su ambiente familiar.- Apretó sus labios en una fina línea.- Anteriormente he informado de casos de abuso evidente a las autoridades muggles en el pasado, pero quizá debería además informar de estas situaciones adicionales también.

Harry asintió, aliviado de que ella estuviera de acuerdo y entendiera lo que él quería decir.

\- Repasaré las notas de las entrevistas para este año que viene, Harry. Algunas de las familias con niños en esta situación pueden no haber respondido a mi carta, de forma que pasaré a hacerles una visita personalmente.- prometió.

Harry se sintió mucho mejor tras escuchar aquello.

\- Bueno, creo que tenemos unos buenos criterios de selección.- Dijo la Profesora McGonagall.- ¿Hay algo más que desees añadir?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Deberíamos tomar un descanso.- Declaró enérgicamente.- Me serviría estirar las piernas y estoy segura de que te gustaría hacer algo de ejercicio.- Su mirada se dirigió hacia afuera, el sol estaba brillante.- ¿Qué te parece si paseamos al aire libre y te hablo sobre cuando le di a tu madre su carta de Hogwarts?

Harry le sonrió de forma brillante y rápidamente aceptó su oferta.- Suena genial.- Vaciló un poco y soltó.- Tía Minerva.

Ella le sonrió en comprensión.- Y ¿Harry?

Él la miró interrogante.

\- Juro sobre mi magia que no volverás con los Dursleys.- Sus ojos reflejaron un sentido fuerte de protección que lo impactó.- ¿Lo entiendes?

Él solo pudo asentir cuando se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba una respuesta.

\- Bien.- Ella se levantó de su asiento, se estiró de una manera inconsciente que a Harry le recordó a un gato y le hizo un gesto para que se le uniera.

Él se apresuró para levantarse.

\- Bueno, tu abuela Marigold fue la que me abrió la puerta.- empezó ella… y Harry escuchó atentamente, ansioso de escuchar sobre su madre y sus abuelos; Ansioso de saber sobre su familia.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (1):

Buscando a mi abuelo*: Su abuelo, Arcturus Black, también tenía el título de Lord Black por lo que cuando Sirius era niño y se mencionaba a Lord Black él relacionaba ese título con su abuelo.

Ulterior*: Podríamos decir que en este contexto se traduce como segundas intenciones. Sirius tenía otras intenciones con el pensadero además de regalárselo a Fudge.

Cerbero*: Perro de tres cabezas (Fluffy)

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE de la traductora:**

Antes que nada quisiera disculparme con ustedes, estimados lectores. Entre los problemas que me dió mi ordenador, el trabajo y los estudios he tenido muy poquito tiempo disponible, sobre todo estas semanas anteriores que han sido entrega de trabajos y exámenes (Y los que me quedan) para actualizar el fic. Lo lamento como nadie y por eso les ofrezco mis disculpas.

Sin embargo viendo que aún tengo trabajos de por medio y además se acerca la temporada de Navidades voy a seguir con un ritmo acelerado, por lo que prefiero tomarme unas semanas libres para sacar adelante todo el trabajo (y periódicamente ir traduciendo cada vez que pueda obviamente) Y volver a retomar las publicaciones a finales de Enero como mucho, aunque espero retomarlas antes.

Espero que tomando esta medida pueda volver a regular el ritmo de publicación para no tenerlos en vilo durante tanto tiempo como estos dos últimos capítulos, y así publicar una vez en semana de nuevo como antes.

Mis disculpas nuevamente, espero que tengan un buen final de año y disfruten de sus vacaciones. Espero verlos de nuevo por aquí a principios del año que viene, un abrazo enorme a todos ustedes, ya verán que el tiempo se pasa rápido y cuando menos lo esperen aquí tendrán otro capítulo. Con cariño: _TheCorvidae_


	17. Forjando el 'Equipo Cornamentita'-Ep3

***Capítulo 17*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 3**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

Nota de la traductora (2): Verdaderamente ¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento mucho! No esperaba que mi vida se convirtiera en un tornado durante varios meses. Me ha costado muchísimo sacar este capítulo entre unas cosas y otras, espero que podáis perdonarme, así que no voy a entreteneros más que estaréis deseando leer. No sé ahora cada cuanto podré subir capítulo ya que finalmente he tenido que tirar de bibliotecas para trabajar en las traducciones, pero que sepáis que ya estoy empezando el capitulo 18. En fin, pido perdón de todo corazón, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 17*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 3**

Casi dos horas después de haber estado trabajando con Cornelius Sirius vio reafirmada su idea de que no le gustaba ese hombre. Pero, y era un buen pero, llegó a apreciar los instintos depredadores de Cornelius en la arena política. Cornelius conocía a cada uno de los miembros del Wizengamot; sabía sus posiciones en políticas clave y lo que aceptarían o no; conocía sus asuntos más escabrosos, y de los que no sabía nada eran los que mejor los escondían o los que eran demasiado aburridos para tenerlos. Además tenía un agudo sentido para ejercer poder sobre la prensa y de cómo contar una historia.

Y concretamente, tampoco era estúpido. No al menos sobre política y medios de comunicación. No sobre la amenaza que suponía Voldemort para su posición y para el Ministerio. Estaba asustado y era más bien cobarde (Sirius dudaba que Cornelius pudiera ser alguna vez capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort con cierta dignidad) y era perezoso para centrarse en los detalles (Sirius tenía el presentimiento de que fue así como la horrible Umbridge se había vuelto imprescindible) pero Cornelius no era estúpido.

No, el mayor problema de Cornelius era que tenía el defecto de no hacer _nada_ , si mantener el status quo significaba que el seguiría siendo el Ministro de Magia. Y por el contrario, si llegaba a convencerse de que podía perder definitivamente su posición si el no hacía _algo_ , Cornelius desarrollaba un gran sentido de la auto-conservación. Eso explicaba por qué su táctica de limpiar el nombre de Sirius y alejar a Harry de los Dursleys había funcionado tan bien.

Sirius se alegró de haber pensado en que Cornelius viera los recuerdos de Harry primero antes de abordar el tema de Voldemort con él. Había tenido la aguda sospecha de que el Ministro hubiera preferido enterrar su cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz, pero al haber sido testigo de una prueba absoluta de que Voldemort vivía de alguna forma, que intentaría obtener un cuerpo y teniendo un patrón político que no toleraría la falta de acción, Cornelius no había tenido más remedio que darse cuenta de que si no hacía nada, sus días en el Ministerio estaban contados. Por lo tanto el Ministro estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por salvar su trasero pero a Sirius no le importaba mientras eso significara que Cornelius haría su trabajo.

De hecho, Sirius había descartado el plan de respaldo que él y Remus habían pensado ampliamente sobre reemplazar a Cornelius por alguien competente, pero finalmente resultó que Cornelius era competente en el ambiente político y como característica extra era fácilmente manipulable una vez que entendías lo que quería (Permanecer como Ministro de Magia) y como ganar su interés (Prometer que Sirius se aseguraría de que Cornelius siempre sería Ministro de Magia solamente si hacía una pequeña cosa por Sirius, que consistía en ayudarlo para deshacerse de Voldemort y revolucionar su sociedad).

Él y Remus habían subestimado a Cornelius, se dio cuenta Sirius, mientras volvía a la Mansión Black y observaba a Cornelius aparecer por el flu para seguidamente tener los ojos fuera de sus orbitas al toparse con el impresionante escudo de los Black. Era una lección valiosa y una de la que necesitaban tomar nota, pensó Sirius. No podrían permitirse subestimar a nadie si iban a tener la oportunidad para derrotar a Voldemort y mantener a Harry a salvo.

Era una lección que deberían haber aprendido ya con Peter, consideró Sirius de forma cansada.

Ellos habían subestimado a Peter cuando lo habían confrontado en Hogwarts y había escapado. Ok, había habido circunstancias atenuantes (¡Lunático en luna llena y los dementores!) Pero aun así lo habían subestimado. En retrospectiva también lo habían subestimado cuando los había traicionado. Nunca habían considerado que Peter fuera lo suficiente talentoso para ser el espía; para ser lo suficiente astuto a pesar de que era un merodeador tanto como ellos. (Merlín, Peter había _espiado_ a sus objetivos para ellos cuando iban a realizar las mayores bromas). Ellos habían _sabido_ que Peter era lo suficiente listo cuando quería serlo, él solamente era muy, muy vago. Los comentarios que Minerva le había hecho a veces a Peter durante sus días de escuela habían sido muy agudos y directos, y era sobre lo mismo: _podría hacerlo mejor._

Pero los merodeadores habían caído en el hábito de pensar que él era menos listo que el resto sólo porque se quedaba en el promedio de la clase cuando el resto de ellos habían sido excelentes; porque después del colegio Peter había conseguido un puesto de bajo rango en el Ministerio en algún departamento oscuro que tenía que ver con alfombras voladoras. Y por esa ceguera, Peter los había traicionado integralmente; había vendido a Lily y James a Voldemort; había tendido una trampa a Sirius y se había escondido a plena vista por años como la rata mascota de los Weasley. No había duda de que Peter era un cobarde y un traidor, un pedazo de excremento quejumbroso que Sirius quería quitar de la faz de la tierra, pero era más astuto y más listo de lo que habían pensado. Sería sabio, pensó Sirius, sentarse y considerar seriamente lo que Peter hubiera podido hacer para encontrar a su Maestro.

Sirius guió a Cornelius hacia el salón principal donde iban a verse con Amelia Bones y Wilbert Croaker.

Penelope apareció y tocó la puerta.- Bienvenido de vuelta, Lord Black. ¿Debería encargar algunos aperitivos para su reunión?

\- Eso sería magnífico, pero si no te importa acércate por un momento, Penelope.- Sirius gesticuló hacia ella para que entrara del todo.- Cornelius, esta es Penelope Clearwater, mi Secretaria Ejecutiva. Penelope, el Ministro.

Cornelius sacudió la mano de Penélope y le ofrecio una cálida sonrisa.- Encantado de conocerla, señorita Clearwater. Me temo que su nombre no me parece familiar…

\- Penélope es una nacida de muggles.- Dijo Sirius de forma simple.- La mejor de su curso, muy inteligente. Eventualmente le gustaría trabajar para el Ministerio pero la hemos convencido de que me asista por el momento.

\- Bueno, una vez que estés lista para dar un paso adelante, ven a verme.- Dijo Cornelius suavemente.

Penélope sonrió encantada en dirección al Ministro.- Gracias, señor.- Ella dirigió su mirada hacia Sirius quien asintió en señal de que podía retirarse y ella salió de la habitación.

Kreacher apareció un momento después con los aperitivos y desapareció de nuevo. Para cuando Sirius hubiera servido el té a Cornelius y una taza de café para sí mismo, Penelope estaba devuelta escoltando al resto de invitados desde la sala de recepción.

Wilbert Croaker sonrió de forma amplia mientras sacudía su mano declinando la invitación del aperitivo, y mantenía sujeto el trozo de papel con la localización de la casa en la otra.- ¡Lord Black! ¡Un Encantamiento Fidelius! ¡No había visto uno en activo desde los Longbottoms! ¿Es parte de las protecciones o las ha elaborado por separado? ¿Ha sido una elaboración suya o era parte de...

\- ¡Bertie!- Dijo Amelia cortante. Ella rodeó a su compañero del Ministerio y extendió su mano hacia Sirius quien prefirió sacudirla más que besarla. Ella parecía agradarle la propiedad que él mostraba ya que estaban en una reunión oficial.- ¿Lord Black asumo?

Sirius le sonrió.- Veo que Cornelius no era el único que sospechaba la verdad.

Los ojos de Amelia se ampliaron pero captó el mensaje lo suficientemente rápido para seguirle el juego.- Por supuesto.- Bufó y asintió en forma de saludo en dirección al Ministro.- Cornelius.

\- Amelia.

\- Bertie.- Cornelius lo saludó con un apretón de manos.- Es bueno ver que puedes cruzar las profundidades del DDM. Nunca acudes a _mis_ reuniones.

\- Bueno, un nuevo Lord Black sonaba más interesante que la última persecución de alguna criatura mágica que su Subsecretaria principal proseguía.- Dijo Bertie con simplicidad. Se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas y aceptó una taza de té. Su abrigo gris conjuntaba con su complexión redondeada y su indomable cabello blanco. No era tan viejo como Dumbledore pero Sirius sabía que el hombre había estado en Hogwarts con su propio abuelo. Sus penetrantes ojos azules le conferían esa inteligencia que le recordaba a Sirius que no subestimara a la Cabeza de los Inefables.

Amelia tomó el asiento al lado de Bertie y aceptó un vaso de zumo de calabaza.- Tengo que admitir que tengo cierta curiosidad sobre porque nos ha traído a todos aquí. ¿Asumo que no nos ha reunido para presentarse formalmente ante nosotros como Lord Black?

\- Es Sirius, por favor.- Dijo Sirius mientras Penelope abandonaba la sala y cerraba la puerta.- Y no, he solicitado que vinieran para discutir algo de importancia.- Hizo un gesto con su varita y reveló un pensadero sobre la mesita del café. Era el mismo modelo que el que le había dado a Cornelius. Buscó los viales dentro de su bolsillo.- Tengo algunos recuerdos que compartir con ustedes. Ya los he compartido con el Ministro.

\- Esas memorias son de vital inteligencia para nuestra seguridad nacional.- Dijo Cornelius pomposamente.- Ambos estáis bajo juramento de confidencialidad dado vuestra posición y debéis tratar esta información como top secret.

Bertie y Amelia intercambiaron una mirada pero Sirius estuvo complacido cuando ambos asintieron. Depositó el primer vial dentro del pensadero y todos ellos se sumergieron en él.

Sirius no pudo aguantar ver los eventos una tercera vez por lo que mantuvo sus ojos sobre Amelia y Bertie viendo sus reacciones ante el encuentro de Harry contra Voldemort al final de su primer año. Amelia parecía furiosa cuando salieron; Bertie estaba silenciosamente contemplativo.

Bertie alzó su mano antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera hablar y todos ellos le prestaron atención al ser el más viejo.- Vamos a ver todos los recuerdos que tienes que compartir y luego discutiremos.

Sirius asintió y rápidamente vieron las siguientes dos memorias.

Amelia se dejó caer en su silla, blanca del shock y enfadada. Depositó su zumo de calabaza a un lado y preguntó por algo más fuerte. Sirius hizo que Kreacher les trajera a todos Whiskey de fuego.

-Bien, vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.- Dijo Bertie de forma autoritaria.- "Quien-tú-sabes" sigue aún por ahí gracias a unos objetos tales como ese diario. Busca un nuevo cuerpo para volver al poder, y hay una profecía que afirma que se alzará de nuevo con la ayuda de su sirviente.

-¿He de suponer que el sirviente es Pettigrew"?- Preguntó Amelia con brusquedad.

\- Eso creemos.- Dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué Dumbledore no ha dicho nada y qué demonios ha estado haciendo en esa escuela?- irrumpió Amelia.- ¡La muerte de Quirrell fue anunciada como un accidente! ¡Y Dumbledore afirmó que la situación con el basilisco estaba bajo control!- Se dirigió a Cornelius.- El "porqué" arrestaste a Rubeus Hagrid en aquel entonces va más allá de mi comprensión.

Cornelius se sonrojó.- Él _fue_ el principal sospechoso de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos la primera vez hace tiempo, Amelia, y su orden de arresto fue ordenada y firmada por _tu_ Jefe de Aurores. Yo me limité meramente a atestiguar que se hiciera justicia. Obviamente ahora sabemos quién lo hizo.

-Deberíamos hacer los preparativos para limpiar el historial de Hagrid y una disculpa del Ministerio no vendría mal.- Intervino Sirius antes de que Amelia continuara la discusión.- Pero francamente, creo que tenemos cosas más importantes en las que enfocarnos ahora mismo.

\- Tenemos un plan.- Dijo Cornelius rápidamente. Asintió a Sirius quien convocó un pedazo de pergamino en el que habían estado trabajando.

\- Hay tres frentes de ataque.- Sirius desenrolló el pergamino encima de la mesa y dirigió la atención de los presentes a éste.- Primero, el asunto "Mortífago". Necesitamos vigilar a todos aquellos mortífagos que conocemos y están libres. Voldemort querrá de vuelta a sus seguidores. Eventualmente él y Peter contactarán con ellos.

\- Ese es un trabajo para los Aurores.- Dijo Amelia inmediatamente.

\- Pensábamos lo mismo, Amelia.- Dijo Cornelius.- ¿Quizá una unidad especial de investigación?

\- Necesitaremos asegurarnos que los Aurores en activo no sean mortífagos.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.

\- Obviamente.- Secundó Amelia.- Y esperaré que hagan un juramento.

\- Mi departamento puede ser capaz de ayudar con eso también.- Dijo Bertie.- Tengo un Inefable en el departamento de inteligencia que fue un espía durante la última guerra. Estamos al tanto de cuáles son sospechosos junto con dos miembros de mi propio departamento y otra docena por todo el Ministerio.

\- ¿Los habéis dejado ahí? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- Preguntó Amelia, furiosa.

\- Porque no había pruebas.- Dijo Bertie.- Todo lo que tengo es la palabra de uno de mis propios espías y rumores de las tendencias políticas de estos individuos. Pero sospecho que estos mortífagos tan bien repartidos son la razón de por qué Albus nunca nos había mencionado sus sospechas ni compartido con nosotros lo que había pasado con Harry Potter en los últimos años.- Dijo gesticulando hacia el pensadero.

-Bueno, elaboremos una lista de objetivos.- Dijo Amelia.- Me gustaría que tu espía volviera al trabajo también si es posible.

\- Hablaré con él.- Prometió Bertie. Suspiró y golpeó el pergamino.- Tu segundo frente de ataque, "Operación caza-tesoros". ¿Crees que hay más de esos objetos parecidos al diario?

\- Conocemos seis en total. Harry destruyó uno pero hay otros cinco.- Dijo Sirius.

\- Siete siendo el número mágico.- Bertie sacudió la cabeza.- Merlín, Riddle estaba verdaderamente loco. ¿Asumo que esos objetos son lo que creo que son? ¿Que un asesinato debe ser cometido para crear uno?

Sirius asintió brevemente.

-Los Inefables han estudiado estos… objetos en el pasado. Descubrieron uno en Egipto y otro en África. Una vez que los Inefables aprendieron cuanto pudieron, los objetos fueron destruidos. Sólo hay dos métodos para eliminarlos: un alto horno con las altas temperaturas reminiscentes de un _Fiendfyre_ sería suficiente o una disolución de un ácido altamente corrosivo como el veneno de basilisco. Mi departamento debería encargarse de la caza y la eliminación de estos objetos.- Dijo Bertie solemnemente.

\- No me sorprendería si Voldemort tuviera protecciones alrededor de aquellos que no han sido utilizados.- Comentó Sirius.

\- Mi departamento puede encargarse. Tenemos unos buenos rompe-maldiciones y especialistas en hechizos.- Dijo Bertie.

-Como ninguno de ustedes han dicho lo que son estos objetos, ¿puedo asumir que son de hecho objetos inefables*?- Dijo Amelia con una sonrisa divertida.

Sirius sintió que sus labios se curvaban y sonreían, emitió un inaudible "Gracias" para aligerar el ambiente.- Son justo eso.

-Es la maldad más nauseabunda.- Dijo Bertie.- Necesitaremos testigos independientes para testificar que los objetos han sido destruidos por nosotros. No aceptaré reclamos de que nos hemos quedado uno para estudiarlo, no hay necesidad y no arriesgaré la seguridad de la población mágica.

\- Sugiero que Sirius en calidad de Lord Black actúe como uno de los testigos.- Dijo Cornelius, asintiendo en acuerdo.- ¿y quizá nosotros podamos encargarnos del resto de honores?

\- No me parece mal pero vamos demasiado por delante.- Dijo Sirius.- Tenemos que encontrar estos objetos primero.

Bertie asintió.- Formaré un equipo. De nuevo, haré obligatorio prestar juramento de lealtad y confidencialidad.

-Bien, el último frente nos pertenece a Sirius y a mí.- Dijo Cornelius firmemente.- y esa es la "Operación juego de poder".

Sirius se contuvo de revolear los ojos ante el título que Cornelius había dicho.- Cornelius y yo trabajaremos en poner algunas leyes nuevas para hacer más difícil a Voldemort recuperar el control.

\- ¿De forma que disminuyamos su capacidad económica y consigamos mejores relaciones con aquellos con los que él podría aliarse?- Dedujo Amelia.

Bertie elevó sus cejas.- Eso no será fácil con el Wizengamot actual.

Sirius sonrió.- El actual Wizengamot se va a encontrar con un nuevo Lord Black quien además es también el Regente de la casa de los Potter.

-Lucius estará atado de pies y manos, de una manera u otra.- Dijo Cornelius enérgicamente.- La vieja alianza sangrepura se encontrará a la deriva respecto a la opinión general. Creo que muchas de esas familias no querrán aliarse con Voldemort cuando descubran la verdad de sus orígenes. Algunos de ellos puede que se encuentren receptivos a mantenerse al menos neutrales y…

\- Y podemos ver claramente que tú y Sirius tenéis las maquinaciones políticas bajo control.- Le interrumpió Amelia.- Bien, creo que hemos cubierto todo así que...

-No todo.- Dijo Bertie firmemente. Se dirigió hacia Sirius.- Hay otro frente que no hemos discutido, tu tutelado, Harry Potter.

Sirius se encontró así mismo apuntado por la perceptiva mirada de Bertie.- Mi ahijado no entra en esta discusión.

-Puedo entender porque no quieres discutirlo pero me temo que has de hacerlo.- Contestó Bertie.- No hay duda después de ver estas memorias que Voldemort tiene un insano interés en él; que hay una conexión. Si yo estuviera dirigiendo el equipo de Amelia, estaría vigilando al joven Harry porque Voldemort tratará de acercarse al chico. Hay dos rituales que puede usar para crear un cuerpo nuevo que involucre el uso de un enemigo y me inclinaría a pensar que Harry será su objetivo. Incluso si no le utiliza en un ritual, no me imagino que Voldemort permita la existencia de un chico que casi le mata y que lo ha desafiado continuamente. Creo que tú también lo sabes.

Sirius resistió el impulso de echar a todos de su casa; de correr a Griffin House, tomar a Harry e irse muy, muy lejos. En vez de eso se forzó a sí mismo a contestar a Bertie.- No niego que sé que Harry será un objetivo pero no quiero que Harry se involucre. No tiene aún catorce años de manera oficial. De por sí ha tenido que enfrentarse a Voldemort demasiadas veces. Nosotros somos los adultos aquí, este debería ser nuestro trabajo.

-Ey, escucha.- Dijo Amelia suavemente.- Sirius tiene razón, Bertie. Harry puede ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió pero la palabra clave es _niño._ Esta no es su lucha.

Bertie suspiró.- Hay una profecía que está situada en una estantería en el DDM grabada con el nombre del Señor Oscuro y el de Harry Potter.

La segunda confirmación de la profecía hizo que Sirius se girara y se alejara hacia la chimenea, paseando ida y vuelta.

-Lo sabemos.- Admitió Sirius.- Mi mayordomo y yo hemos comparado información de porqué James y Lily fueron a esconderse y nos dimos cuenta de que era probablemente por una profecía. La señora Longbottom lo confirmó cuando renovamos la alianza Potter-Longbottom ayer.

-¿Albus nunca te lo dijo?-Preguntó Bertie sorprendido.- La profecía le fue revelada por Sybill Trelawney el año que Harry nació. Neville Longbottom era el otro candidato pero finalmente fue Harry el que cumplió con las condiciones.

-¿Conoces la profecía exacta?- Preguntó Cornelius. Miró a Sirius.- Deberíamos saber el contenido exacto de la profecía.

\- Tenía intención de encargarme de eso.- Admitió Sirius.- Pero déjame poner en claro una cosa: incluso si esa profecía dice que Harry es una amenaza para Voldemort, no significará nada. Protegeré a Harry tanto como sea posible y procederé con el plan con o sin vuestra ayuda.

Los ojos de Cornelius se ensancharon con sorpresa.- Oh no, no estaba sugiriendo que abandonáramos nuestro plan. No, no. Siempre he creído que las profecías eran un gasto de papel, nunca le vi utilidad a la Adivinación.- Dijo sacudiendo una mano como quitándole importancia.- Son una gran cantidad de chorradas si quieres saber mi opinión… pero deberíamos saber lo que dice la profecía para entender lo que "Quién-Tú-Sabes" sabe.

-Creo que _Sirius_ necesita saberlo.- corrigió Bertie.- Y su custodio si esa es su decisión, pero el resto de nosotros _no necesitamos_ saber.- dijo haciendo un gesto de forma conciliatoria con ambas manos.- Ahora mismo no sabemos cuánto conoce Voldemort sobre la profecía. Mi espía cree que el conocimiento de Voldemort es incompleto en el mejor de los casos y que lo supo por un mortífago que había escuchado la conversación entre Dumbledore y Trelawney.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Bertie.- Dijo Amelia firmemente.- Aunque detesto que Dumbledore no haya compartido información vital, la realidad es que debemos mantener ciertas cosas bajo una política de discreción incluso entre nosotros, que supongo formamos un Consejo de Guerra por así decirlo. La naturaleza exacta de los objetos inefables que son la clave de la "Operación caza-tesoros" es obviamente información clasificada; la profecía es otra. Puede que haya ciertas maniobras políticas que será mejor que quedaran entre usted y Lord Black, Cornelius.

Cornelius no parecía complacido pero asintió.- Muy bien.- Se giró hacia Sirius.- ¿Puedo ofrecerte protección adicional para Harry?

-Gracias pero no.- Respondió cortésmente Sirius.- Creo que la mejor manera de proteger a Harry fuera de Hogwarts es asegurarnos que solo unas pocas personas en lo posible conozcan y tengan acceso a esta localización y hagamos planes con tiempo.

\- ¿Y dentro de Hogwarts?- Preguntó Amelia, apuntando al pensadero.- No sé tú pero yo definitivamente pienso hablar con Dumbledore sobre varias cuestiones tras ver esas memorias, y creo que tú harías lo mismo.

\- Y estarías en lo correcto. A Harry le encanta Hogwarts y no voy a prohibirle asistir.- Confirmó Sirius.- pero por la misma razón Dumbledore tendrá que asegurarme algunas cosas sobre la seguridad de Harry dentro de la escuela.

-¿Está Harry aquí?- Preguntó Cornelius mirando al techo.

-No.- Contestó Sirius de forma cortante.- Usaré este sitio como una base de operaciones para el Wizengamot, así que: no. Nuestra casa está en otro sitio.

-Eso suena como si tuvieras bien controlada la seguridad del chico, en cuyo caso, ¿puedo sugerirte que me envíes una lechuza para vernos y que escuchen la profecía en el DDM? Una vez que conozcan el contenido exacto, puede que quieran revisar sus planes y estoy seguro de que el Ministro ofrecerá cualquier ayuda que puedan necesitar.- sugirió Bertie.

-Absolutamente.- Dijo Cornelius obcecadamente.

Sirius asintió mostrándose de acuerdo, esperando que el contenido de la profecía no cambiara nada que él ya hubiera planeado con Harry.

-Deberíamos también acordar lo que haremos respecto a Albus.- Dijo Bertie, dirigiendo su mirada alrededor de la habitación captando la atención de los presentes.- Es el Jefe Brujo. Desde un punto de vista oficial, si este es el Consejo de Guerra, él debería ser parte de estas discusiones.- Se dirigió a Amelia quien frunció el ceño.- No niego que él ha estado guardándonos secretos pero podemos usar su conocimiento y experiencia para seguir adelante.

-Sirius y yo hemos llegado a la misma conclusión.- Dijo Cornelius.

Sirius suspiró y se giró hacia la carpeta que Penelope había puesto en una mesita por antes de la reunión. Extrajo tres pergaminos y los extendió a cada uno de los asistentes.

Los ojos de Amelia se ensancharon mientras leía la invitación.- ¿Vas a adoptar a Harry mañana?

-Sí.- confirmó Sirius.- y todos ustedes están invitados…

\- ¡Estaré encantado!- Dijo Cornelius con alegría. Parecía entusiasmado y Sirius sabía que estaba bailando internamente de regocijo por poder asistir a un evento tan prestigioso.

\- Y yo también.- Dijo Bertie con una sonrisa.- Hace mucho tiempo que no veo la magia familiar entrar en acción. ¿Puedo preguntar que tiene que ver esto con Albus?

\- Quieres asegurarte que Albus no tiene nada que hacer para apelar tu custodia antes de que entre a formar parte del Consejo.- Declaró Amelia, agitando la invitación que sostenía.- Si los testigos oficiales del Ministerio somos nosotros, sería difícil para él argumentar que la adopción no es válida.

Así es.- Confirmó Sirius.- con el ritual de adopción de mañana, me trato de asegurar que no será capaz de apelar mi tutela sobre Harry. Mira.- Suspiró fuertemente.- Dumbledore ya sabe las cosas que os he enseñado. No tengo ninguna duda de que tiene algún gran plan en su mente para derrotar a Voldemort, y estoy seguro de que planea involucrar a Harry. Lo que necesita entender es que él ya no tiene voz ni voto en lo que le ocurra a Harry fuera de su vida escolar en Hogwarts y que ahora hay otros con un plan.- Hizo una pausa.- Me gusta nuestro plan. Creo que nuestro plan es sensato y que funcionará. Creo que es mejor para Albus Dumbledore darse cuenta de esas cosas y ayudarnos, pero no soy ciego y a menos que estemos bien organizados él encontrará la forma de convencer a todos de que él sabe mejor qué hacer.

-Puede que tengas razón…- Empezó Bertie.

-¿Puede?- Espetó Cornelius apuntando con un dedo a Bertie.- ¡Él está perfectamente en lo cierto y lo sabes! Albus siempre cree que él lo sabe todo. Estoy preparado para admitir que algunas veces es así, aunque quizás si el se explicara más en vez de decir su "es por el bien mayor" sería más fácil aceptar su razonamiento. Pero él ha cometido errores como las semanas pasadas claramente lo han demostrado. ¡Fue parcialmente responsable de que un hombre no obtuviera un juicio y por ello dejó a un niño, quien derrotó al peor mago oscuro de nuestro tiempo, con unos abusivos y negligentes muggles que odiaban la magia! ¡Casi consigue que maten al chico dos veces si nos remitimos a esas memorias! No, estoy de acuerdo en que Albus debería ser parte del Consejo pero Sirius está en lo cierto: Albus también necesita entender que él no va a _liderar_ la lucha y que nosotros no tenemos por qué aceptar siempre su manera de hacer las cosas.

Amelia estuvo silenciosamente asintiendo en acuerdo y Bertie la miró cuestionándola.

-¿También tú, Amelia?

\- Respeto mucho a Albus Dumbledore.- Dijo Amelia con firmeza.- pero no puedo estar en contra del punto de vista de Cornelius o el de Sirius: Dumbledore ha cometido errores aquí y _especialmente_ con Harry. A mí me parece que viendo las acciones de Dumbledore hasta el día de hoy.- dijo mientras apuntaba al pensadero.- estará inclinado a poner a Harry en el centro de cualquier plan. Estoy de acuerdo con Sirius de que no deberíamos aceptar ningún plan que dependa de un chico de trece años.

\- Puede que Albus haya puesto al chico en esa posición debido a la profecía.- señaló Bertie.

-¡Bueno, el bien puede quitarlo de ahí, joder!- Respondió Sirius de forma fiera.

Amelia dirigió una mirada franca a Bertie.- Aparte del hecho de que por primera vez me encuentro completamente de acuerdo con Cornelilus en que las profecías no son más que un montón de chorradas, ¿honestamente _crees_ que haríamos mejor en poner el peso de la derrota de alguien como Voldemort en los hombros de un joven e inexperto mago parcialmente entrenado, y quedarnos cruzados de brazos como Dumbledore parece estar haciendo, que idear el plan que tenemos?- dijo apuntando al trozo de pergamino dispuesto sobre la mesa.

-No.- Dijo Bertie, inclinando su cabeza.- y parece que también estoy de acuerdo de que sería mejor para nosotros presentarnos ante Albus con un hecho consumado. Sin embargo, creo que la profecía tiene cierto mérito respecto a la tercera memoria que hemos presenciado, en cómo fuimos testigos de que el vasallo ayudando a su maestro tiene cierto mérito. Podemos intentar mantener a Harry a salvo y fuera del campo de lucha pero las profecías tienen maneras de llevarse a cabo independientemente de nuestras mejores intenciones.

-Quizá.- Concedió Sirius.- y diré que me estoy asegurando de que Harry aprenda tanto como sea posible en caso de que termine teniendo una oportunidad de luchar si ocurriera lo peor. Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que tiene todas las ventajas posibles si lo enfrenta. Sin embargo, no daré por asumido que debe ser Harry quien derrote a Voldemort.

Bertie asintió.- Es lo justo.

-Hay algo que me preocupa, Sirius.- Dio Amelia agitando la invitación hacia él.- Sobre la adopción. Sólo has pasado una semana con Harry como tu custodio. Sé que quieres evitar cualquier medio que Dumbledore tenga para apelar tu custodia pero no estoy convencida de que sea una buena idea hacerlo de forma apresurada.

-Y estaría de acuerdo contigo si solo hubiera pasado una semana con Harry.- Alzó una mano antes de que Amelia pudiese contradecirle.- ¿Recuerdas que insististe en que me sometiera a un tratamiento médico?

Ella asintió débilmente- te llevaste a Harry contigo por una semana a una clínica en el extranjero.

Si.- Dijo Sirius.- fuimos al Valley Clinic. Existe dentro de una burbuja temporal. Una semana pasa fuera de ésta y pueden pasar dentro meses. Harry y yo pasamos allí juntos dos meses.

La expresión de Bertie se iluminó de nuevo.- ¿Con Noshi Blackhawk? ¿Cómo es él?

-Es bueno. Muy buena persona y un excelente medimago. Harry y yo estamos completamente sanos ahora.- Sirius se inclinó hacia la repisa de la chimenea y se volvió hacia Amelia.- Quizá la adopción es precipitada pero es algo que ambos queremos.

\- Entonces representaré a la OOM mañana y me encargaré de que los formularios legales se realizan al mismo tiempo.- Ofreció Amelia.- ¿Asumo que Brian asistirá?

-Lo hará.- Le dejo saber Sirius.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Cornelius, chocando sus palmas.- Ahora, Sirius asistirá a la sesión del jueves del Wizengamot y tras eso creo que sería prudente ver a Albus e informarle de los planes.

-¿Por qué no hacemos eso la mañana del viernes?- sugirió Sirius.- creo que probablemente debería citarme con él a solas tras la sesión.

\- Me parece bien.- Dijo Amelia, Bertie asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

-Muy bien.- dijo Cornelius.- ¿Deberíamos vernos una vez a la semana para informarnos de los progresos?

\- Deberíamos vernos aquí ya que sabemos que es una localización segura.- Dijo Amelia.- ¿Eso está bien para ti, Sirius?

\- Si, está bien.- dijo Sirius.

Terminaron de discutir los detalles y Sirius los condujo de vuelta al flu. Cornelius se fue primero seguido de Bertie, dejando a Sirius a solas con Amelia.

-Debería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho.- dijo Sirius sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.- No estaría aquí si no hubieras limpiado mi nombre.

Amelia le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y extrajo una caja de varitas.- Pensaba dártelo cuando llegué pero… ten.- Le extendió la caja con un asentimiento cortés.- Pensé que te debía ser devuelto.

Sirius tomó la caja y la abrió suavemente, respirando profundamente ante la vista de su vieja varita. La sostuvo contra él, una familiar calidez se expandía por sus venas como si fuera mercurio.- ¡Gracias!

Amelia le sonrió.- Puedes agradecerme cuidando de Harry.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Se supone que a la clínica a la que fueron fue buena para él?

-Lo fue para ambos.- dijo Sirius, no queriendo revelar cuantos cuidados requirió Harry.

Ella asintió, brillando en sus ojos la compasión y el entendimiento. Se despidió por lo que Sirius retrocedió antes de que ella arrojara el flu al fuego.- ¡Ministerio de Magia!

Desapareció un momento después dejando a Sirius solo en la sala de recepción. Suspiró profundamente y se masajeó la frente con gesto cansado mientras todavía retenía su varita con satisfacción. El plan estaba en marcha pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

o-O-o

-Pensé que querías esperar hasta el ritual de adopción antes de que Harry reclamara el anillo del heredero de los Black.- Remus cuestionaba a Sirius mientras conducía a Harry frente al escritorio en la Mansión Black.

Harry miró hacia el recipiente para rituales y el pequeño cuchillo preparados con una mezcla de inquietud y entusiasmo. Quería realizar el ritual del heredero pero tenía que admitir que los comentarios de Sirius de que la magia podría ser muy oscura en origen lo habían preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero lo he pensado mejor.- dijo Sirius con voz clara.- Cornelius y yo hemos estado de acuerdo en que es mejor mantener a Lucius cerca y neutralizado, aunque eso depende de lo que Lucius admita mañana. Pero también pensamos que tratará de apuñalarnos por la espalda a la primera oportunidad… así que quiero asegurarme que el asunto del heredero esté asegurado antes de la reunión familiar de mañana para que así Lucius no tenga oportunidad para interferir con eso.

Remus suspiró y asintió.- ¿Debería irme?

-No, estarás bien ya que eres un mayordomo reconocido.- le aseguró Sirius. Fue a situarse junto a Harry.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté?

\- Lo recuerdo.- dijo Harry.- Me proclamarás tu heredero, y entonces la magia me probará.

\- Correcto.

\- No quisiera ser aguafiestas pero esa prueba puede tomar algo de tiempo y los Weasleys nos esperan.- les recordó Remus mientras tomaba posición al otro lado de Harry.

- _Tú_ eres al que esperan, ¡Harry y yo somos invitados inesperados que irán a acompañarte!- dijo moviendo sus cejas, Harry ocultó una sonrisa. Habían decidido hacer una treta ya que los Weasleys parecían respetar mucho a Dumbledore. No creían que los Weasleys supieran que Dumbledore estaba en Tailandia ni porqué, pero Sirius no quería tener cabos sueltos.

\- Gracias.- dijo Remus secamente.- Así que sólo seré yo quien escuche la lengua afilada de Molly.

-Tenemos suficiente tiempo antes de ir para allá.- Le contradijo Sirius. Gesticuló con su mano quitándole importancia.- Por otro lado, si las cosas van como su ritual de herencia de los Potter, estaremos fuera de aquí en treinta segundos.- Le sonrió a Harry quien revoleó los ojos.

-Ok, procedamos entonces.- ordenó Remus.

- _Familius magicus.-_ Sirius tomó su varita y golpeó el recipiente. Chispas plateadas emergieron de éste; cortó su palma con el cuchillo dejando que la sangre se derramara.- Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Regente de la Casa de los Black nombro a Harry James Potter, Regente de la Casa de los Potter como Heredero de la Casa de los Black, por sangre, por magia, por ley y por su juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Harry tomó el cuchillo y reprimió los nervios que estaban liberados por su estómago. Cortó su palma, permitiendo derramar la sangre dentro del recipiente junto con la de Sirius.- Yo, Harry James Potter, Regente de la Casa de los Potter, acepto las obligaciones del heredero de la Casa de los Black, por sangre, por magia, por ley y por este juramente. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

La magia de los Black se alzó nítidamente y rodeó a Harry en una neblina plateada. Pudo sentirla presionando contra él, probándolo. Era muy diferente a la magia de los Potter la cual había sido cálida y acogedora; la magia de los Black era fría y cortante en comparación. Pero permaneció firme en el centro de la plateada tempestad. Quería que funcionara por Sirius porque le debía a su padrino más que lo que pudiera decir por apartarlo de los Dursley y darle una casa, por quererle.

Abruptamente la magia lo abandonó y se posó sobre el recipiente en forma de una serpiente plateada. Harry sintió el anillo ajustarse a su dedo.

Harry no pensó; sólo abrió su boca.- _Hola._

La serpiente se alzó enardecida con su cabeza en lo alto.- _Un hablante._

 _-Sí.-_ dijo Harry.- _¿Has tenido a un hablante antes?_

 _-Sólo un hablante ha llegado antes que tú, jovencito._ -Respondió la serpiente.

- _Sirius me dijo que eras una serpiente pero no pensé que pudiera ser capaz de hablar contigo.-_ dijo Harry, fascinado por la serpiente.

- _Eres un hablante, y por lo tanto podemos entendernos el uno al otro. Escucha bien, Heredero de los Black, Lord Potter: Eres de nuestra sangre y magia, jovencito. Haremos todo lo que podamos para protegerte justo como el grifo de los Potter._ -La serpiente se giró, mirando hacia Sirius quien Harry se dio cuenta que lo miraba con preocupación.- _Os reunimos una vez antes y siempre lo haremos cuando lo solicites; recuerda eso, jovencito._

La serpiente se desvaneció sin decir nada más y Harry respiró hondo mientras sentía escalofrío en su piel por un largo momento, signo de que la magia de los Black estaba introduciéndose en él.

-¿Harry?- Sirius posó cuidadosamente su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

Harry lo miró y sonrió.- Estoy bien, La serpiente dijo que me iba a proteger como el grifo.

-Ah.- Sirius no parecía menos preocupado y Harry se preguntó porqué.

-Eso es bueno ¿no es así?- Preguntó Harry vacilante.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada sobre la cabeza de Harry.

-¿Qué?- demando Harry, molesto.

-Es solo que es sorprendente.- Dijo Sirius finalmente.- La magia familiar no se supone que deba funcionar en la forma que lo hace contigo. Nunca he escuchado que los tótems sean tan…- intentó gesticular con su mano.- ¿Interactivos? ¿Habladores? ¿Cooperativos? ¿Esas cosas por el estilo?

-Oh.- Harry frunció el ceño.- Bueno, la serpiente dijo que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con un hablante en un buen tiempo y creo que los otros tótems no tienen una forma de hablar.

-Ese es un buen punto.- dijo Remus.- Y al menos sabemos que sigues teniendo tu habilidad para hablar pársel. Me había preguntado si limpiando su cicatriz podría habértelo, uh, quitado.

Harry asintió despacio. Se había preguntado lo mismo.- Creo que está ligado a mí.

-Sé que no es la habilidad más popular de tener, Harry.- Lo consoló Sirius.- pero podría ser útil en el futuro.

-Solo si el plan es convertirme en un domador de serpientes.- bromeó Harry, con su tensión disminuyendo ante la evidencia de que a Sirius y a Remus no les importaba que fuera un hablante de pársel.

\- genial.- Remus le dio un codazo, miró el reloj y se puso lívido.- deberíamos irnos.

Sirius revoleó sus ojos pero limpió el recipiente y el cuchillo cuidadosamente antes de guardarlos. Remus los apresuró por el estudio hacia el flu. Remus fue primero para advertir de que iba a venir más personas y Sirius hizo que Harry fuera después.

Harry trastabilló al salir del flu en la madriguera y dio las gracias silenciosamente de que no terminara cayendo sobre su cara. Se movió de la salida para permitir que Sirius entrara y fue seguidamente engullido por los brazos de Molly Weasley.

-¡Harry!- dijo alegre mientras se había para atrás y Harry tomo la oportunidad para distanciarse y ponerse al lado de un sonriente Ron.- ¡Me alegro de volver a verte! ¿Acaso no te ves bien? Sigues estando un poco delgado pero no importa, ¡podrás cenar con nosotros!

-No estábamos esperando cenar.- dijo Remus rápidamente.- y no nos gustaría abusar.

-¡No digas tonterías!- le reprendió Molly.- Sólo son dos bocas más que alimentar.

Sirius salió con elegante precisión y Harry pudo ver que Molly se puso un poco rígida.

-Mis disculpas.- dijo Sirius.- tuve un ligero problema por el otro lado.- ofreció su mano a Molly y ella sacó la suya para tomarla, la sorpresa se asomó a sus ojos cuando Sirius tomo el dorso de su mano y le besó ligeramente los nudillos.- Señora Weasley.

Arthur quien había estado en el otro lado con un periódico a medio leer del Profeta bajo su brazo, se movió hacia delante. Sus ojos rápidamente vieron los escudos en las ropas de Sirius y el anillo que llevaba.- Lord Black.

-Señor Weasley.- estrecharon sus manos.- Por favor, llámame Sirius.

-Increíble.- murmuró Ron hacia Harry.- esto parece muy serio.- le dio un codazo a Harry y rió.- ¡Serio! ¡Sirius! ¿Lo pillas?*

Molly le dirigió a Ron una mirada que decía _¡Compórtate!_

-Es Arthur y Molly para ti.- dijo Arthur en respuesta a su anterior petición. Presentó al resto de los miembros de su familia que incluía a otro miembro que Harry no había visto antes.- My primogénito, Bill; Percy; los gemelos, Fred y George; ya conoces a Ron, por supuesto, y finalmente Ginny. Solo queda Charlie.

Todos saludaron con las manos y murmuraron suaves "Hola".

-Bueno, ¡ésta es una inesperada sorpresa!-dijo Molly emocionada.- Ha estado muy bien por parte del profesor Lupin que os haya traído a ambos.

-Por favor, es Remus.- Dijo Remus rápidamente.- Justo acabo de romper el hábito de que Harry me llame profesor.

-Él también.-murmuró Harry, sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Me temo que la treta es mi culpa.- dijo Sirius disculpándose de forma sutil por su inesperada llegada.- No mucha gente sabe que Harry ahora está bajo mi custodia y estamos tratando de mantener un perfil bajo por el momento hasta que podamos anunciarlo formalmente al Wizengamot.

Arthur asintió comprendiendo.- Nos gustaría felicitarlos por la tutela.

Molly parecía desesperada de decir algo pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Gracias.- Dijo Harry de forma orgullosa.

Sirius agitó su cabello y le sonrió de forma afectiva.- Ambos estamos muy satisfechos.- Sirios se despejó un poco y se dirigió a Arthur.- La razón de nuestra visita es por una cuestión de negocios entre nuestras casas que deberíamos discutir. ¿Podríamos hacer uso de su mesa de comedor?

-Por supuesto.- La mirada de Arthur se agudizó.

Molly agitó sus manos en un movimiento amplio.- Venga, iros todos a jugar fuera.

Sirius puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry para evitar que se fuera y aclaró su garganta.- Harry se quedará, Molly. Debido a que es Regente de la Casa de los Potter y heredero de la Casa de los Black, ha de estar presente.

La necesidad de protestar estaba escrita en la cara de Molly tan notable como sus pecas pero asintió bruscamente ante el hecho de que Sirius revelara su posición en las Casas.

-Y como esto involucra un servicio que Ron ha realizado para ambas casas, puede que deseen que se quede.- Continuó Sirius.- pero obviamente eso queda a vuestra discreción.- Su mirada se desvió de Molly.- Arthur.

-Ron puede quedarse.- Dijo Arthur firmemente.- Y Bill…

Su hijo mayor se detuvo en su camino hacia la salida.

-Debes estar presente como mi heredero.- Arthur hizo un gesto hacia la mesa acompañada con un sucinto gesto de cabeza.

Era raro y vergonzoso, pensó Harry, como Arthur les invitaba a Sirius, Remus y Harry a sentarse en un lado de la mesa, sujetando a Ron antes de que éste se sentara al lado de Harry. Los tres Weasley se sentaron en un extremo y Molly se dejó caer sobre un asiento al lado de Arthur. Por las miradas que intercambiaron Arthur y Molly, Harry supuso que Molly no se suponía que debiera estar presente pero insistía en ser parte del procedimiento.

Arthur dio un suspiro.- Tengo que admitir estar sorprendido.- Dijo a Sirius.- Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que los Weasley fueron reconocidos como una de las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.- Vale más el honor de una Casa que sus formas, Arthur.- Hizo un gesto hacia el primogénito pelirrojo.- Puedes volver a reclamar vuestro asiento con el tiempo aunque no lleve el título pero esa es una discusión para otro día.

Las cejas de Arthur se alzaron.- ¿Y la discusión de hoy?

-Bueno, la primera parte es sobre Harry.- Sirius le dio un gentil codazo.

Harry aclaró su garganta con nerviosismo. Señor Weasley, usted y su familia han sido my amables conmigo desde que volví al mundo mágico y Ron fue mi primer amigo de mi misma edad así que…- Tomó aire profundamente.- como, um, Regente de la Casa de los Potter, estaría honrado si considerara una alianza entre la Casa de los Weasley y la de los Potter.

Ron que se había sonrojado ante las palabras de Harry sobre su amistad, le sonrió ampliamente. Evidentemente el conocía suficiente las tradiciones como para saber que una alianza era algo de inmensa importancia, y tener a una Casa del estatus de los Potter (pedir) una era un honor significativo, especialmente ya que la Casa de los Weasleys estaba relativamente en un bajo status. Bill también parecía satisfecho aunque un poco sorprendido.

Molly parecía asombrada y miró hacia su igualmente asombrado marido.

-Eso es…- Arthur comenzó de nuevo y se aclaró la garganta.- Es un pensamiento encantador, Harry, pero…

El corazón de Harry se contrajo.

Sirius le interrumpió.- Pensamos que dado los términos debería ser una alianza amistosa entre las Casas, Arthur.

Dado que los Weasleys no estaban en una posición política o financiera para aceptar una alianza de ayuda y apoyo mutuo habiendo perdido su asiento en el Wizengamot en años anteriores. Harry creía que no había realmente una diferencia entre la intención de aliarse además de usar otras palabras para denominarla.

El rostro de Arthur se iluminó.- ¿Amistad?- Dirigió su mirada de Harry a Sirius y de vuelta de nuevo.- Lord Potter, estaría encantado de aceptar tal alianza. ¿Cómo no podría?

Ron y Harry se sonrieron el uno al otro. Harry sintió el codazo no tan sutil de Sirius de nuevo.

-Gracias, Señor Weasley.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que empieces a llamarme Arthur, Harry.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Frunció el ceño de pronto.- Me temo que no creo que tengamos el recipiente de rituales a mano. Está probablemente en algún lugar de la cámara de la familia.

Podemos completar el ritual de la alianza en otro momento.- Dijo Sirius de forma agradable.- tu palabra es más que suficiente hasta que podamos realizarlo.

Molly sonrió a Harry.- Es encantador lo que acabas de hacer por nuestra familia, Harry. Gracias.

Harry se sonrojó.

-Ahora la segunda parte.- Dijo Sirius sacándolo del apuro.- Involucra a la Casa de los Black. Espero que a tiempo para que nosotros también formemos una alianza amistosa, aunque claramente hemos de conocernos mejor antes de eso.

Arthur asintió.- De acuerdo.

-Por ahora el asunto que queda es una deuda de honor entre nosotros.- Dijo Sirius.- Yo fui, uh, bastante entusiasta cuando fui tras la rata en Hogwarts, y Ron aquí presente terminó accidentalmente herido…

Harry observó como la expresión de Molly tomó un cariz más serio. Se preguntó si Ron si quiera le había contado como había terminado herida su pierna o sobre la noche que Sirius lo emboscó.

-De acuerdo a mi abogado, están ustedes en todo su derecho de culparme de asalto.- concluyó Sirius, manteniendo su vista sobre Arthur.- Si lo hubieras hecho aún seguiría siendo un prófugo…

Remus tosió.

-O de vuelta en Azkaban.- concedió Sirius.- Y Harry seguiría viviendo con los Dursleys.

Harry estuvo satisfecho de ver que eso ablandó a la madre de Ron un poco.

-En gratitud a vuestro acto de amabilidad y la deuda de honor entre nosotros, me gustaría asumir responsabilidad financiera de la educación de Ron, demás de una Maestría si desea cursar una. Sus cuotas de tutoría, material escolar y una pequeña paga acordada con ustedes estarían incluidas.- Dijo Sirius.

-Woah.- murmuró Ron, con los ojos como platos.

Remus extrajo un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo extendió a Arthur.- Todos los detalles están detallados aquí, Arthur.

-Bueno, nosotros no podríamos…- Empezó Molly.

\- Molly.- El uso firme de su nombre hizo que Molly hiciera silencio. Extendió el pergamino a Bill.- Es una oferta generosa pero entenderéis que no es necesaria espero. Mi decisión fue hecha en el mismo espíritu amistoso que compone la nueva alianza entre las Casas Potter y Weasley.

Sirius sonrió.- Por supuesto, pero me temo que el honor de mi Casa demanda que te compense, Arthur. No aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Ron estaba casi cerca suya, forcejeando en el asiento de su silla al lado de Bill. Se veía ansioso mirando a su padre y a Sirius ida y vuelta. Harry pudo adivinar los sentimientos de su amigo: Ron estaba esperanzado de que la época de terminar con ropas, libros y todo de segunda mano estaba por acabar. Harry simpatizó con él.

Arthur suspiró. Se dirigió hacia su hijo mayor.- ¿Cuál es tu punto de vista, Bill?

Bill depositó la hoja de pergamino sobre la mesa. Tenía una expresión seria en su rostro amistoso. El pendiente que llevaba brilló intensamente por la luz del sol de la tarde que atravesaba la ventana.- Todo parece estar en orden desde el punto de vista legal.- Dijo.- Es una oferta generosa pero en orden de saber si satisface la deuda, necesito saber qué ocurrió exactamente y como Ron se hirió.

-Es una pregunta justa.- Dijo Sirius, deteniendo a Arthur de desestimar la pregunta de su hijo.- Vamos a ver, ¿adivino que conoces el contexto de que era inocente y que Peter era un traidor disfrazado de la rata mascota de tu familia?

Bill asintió.

-Bueno, creo que ahí hay dos incidentes. El primero meramente espanté a Ron entrando a la fuerza en los dormitorios para tratar de atrapar a la rata. Y el segundo, lo embosqué en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando estaba llevando a su rata y lo llevé dentro de un túnel del Sauce Boxeador, accidentalmente rompiendo su pierna en el proceso.

-¿Rompiste la pierna de mi hijo?- Gritó molly audiblemente.

Arthur se dirigió hacia ella con una expresión fiera.- Molly.

Molly miró a su marido y se sentó de nuevo con una expresión enfadada.

-Estuve recuperado al siguiente día, honestamente, mamá.- Dijo Ron de forma tentativa.

-Bien.- Dijo Bill, con una sonrisa en dirección a Ron.- Doy mi aprobación a la propuesta. Creo que ya que Sirius interrumpió la educación de Ron el año pasado, pagar por su futura educación es una retribución aceptable.- Hizo una pausa.- Pero para ser justos con la Casa de

los Black creo que deberíamos aceptar el acuerdo solo en la promesa de que Ron mantenga unas notas de al menos Aceptables.

Ron hizo una mueca.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Arthur. Miro a su hijo más joven.- No esperamos que tengas Extraordinarios, pero si suspendes alguna, no esperes que Lord Black siga pagando tus gastos.

Bill añadió un anexo y extendió el acuerdo de vuelta a Remus para que lo revisara. Remus asintió a Sirius.

Sirius conjuró una pluma y firmó el pergamino, pasándolo a Arthur seguidamente para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Ron con alegría.

-Recuerda que este acuerdo depende de que obtengas buenas notas, Ron.- Dijo Arthur.

Molly asintió estando de acuerdo, sus ojos estrechándose sobre Sirius.- Al mismo tiempo, no estoy segura que el dinero pueda remediar el herir a un niño.- Dijo ella de forma fría.

Harry se acercó más a Sirius, percibiendo el enfado en la voz de Molly.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Dijo Sirius de forma simple, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.- Aunque en mi defensa diré que no estaba en mis cabales en ese momento. Doce años en Azkaban siendo un hombre inocente hace estragos.

Molly tuvo la decencia de lucir incómoda pero el brillo en sus ojos le dijo a Harry que aún no había dicho la última palabra.-¿Y estás en tus caballes ahora?¿Después de sólo una semana de recuperación?

-¡Molly!- protestó Arthur, con el rostro ardiente y de un rojo tan brillante como su cabello.

-Harry y yo pasamos un tiempo en la "Valley Clinic" en Estados Unidos.- Informó Sirius bruscamente.- Como bien sabrán está localizada en una burbuja temporal. Pasamos alrededor de dos meses mientras solo pasaba una semana en el tiempo normal.

Molly abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo.

-Aun así, ese no es el punto.- Dijo Sirius antes de que pudiera hablar.- Independientemente de mi cuestionable salud mental, sé lo que le haría a alguien que rompiera la pierna de Harry aunque fuera de forma accidental, así que sí, estoy de acuerdo con usted en que una compensación económica no podrá deshacer lo que ya he hecho. Y sabiendo eso, le aseguro que este acuerdo no es una disculpa por ese acto, es un "gracias" por no presentar cargos contra mí de forma que pude tomar la custodia de mi ahijado.

Arthur puso una mano sobre el hombro de Molly.- Estoy agradecido de que puedas apreciar el punto de vista de mi esposa. Como Ron no parecía guardar ninguna rencilla y fue él el afectado, sugiero que dejemos el pasado donde está y sigamos adelante.- Su mirada se posó sobre su esposa intensamente.

Molly refunfuñó pero asintió.

Sirius inclinó su cabeza.- Gracias.

-Ron.- Dijo Arthur girando su silla para encarar a su hijo.- Hay algo más que tengo que hablar con la Casa de los Potter y que tú no necesitas presenciar, hijo. Puedes irte y unirte a tus hermanos y hermana afuera.

Ron lucía como si quisiera protestar pero le dirigió a Harry una mirada de disculpa, empujó su silla, y despacio salió de la casa.

Harry miró a Arthur confuso, intentando adivinar que otras cuestiones tenían que discutir.

-Harry.- suspiró Arthur mientras se masajeaba la frente.- He discutido esto con el Director antes ya que entonces no había un Regente o un mayordomo asignado para representarte pero ahora que has reclamado tu anillo y tienes a Sirius y a Remus aquí para aconsejarte…

-Quieres discutir la deuda de vida que tu hija le debe a Harry.- Concluyó Remus.

Sirius elevó una ceja de forma inquisitiva hacia Remus mientras Harry cambiaba a una postura incómoda ante el asentimiento de Arthur.

-No era tan difícil de deducir, Canuto.- Dijo Remus calmadamente.

Harry sabía de sus discusiones con Sirius sobre las deudas de vida que Sirius le debía a Hermione y a él mismo que él no podría decir que no le importara la deuda de vida, no le importaba pero no era bueno decirlo así como si estuviera diciendo que haber salvado la vida de Ginny no había sido nada importante, lo que era mentira.

-¿Qué deuda de vida?- Preguntó Bill, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a su padre.

Arthur suspiró y le contó rápidamente la posesión de Ginny, el basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos y el diario.

-¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?-preguntó Bill, revelando claramente el horror en sus ojos azules.

Molly le miró.- Eras uno de los que había elegido trabajar en el extranjero, William…

-Pasasteis la mayor parte del verano conmigo, mamá, estoy seguro de que había oportunidad para contármelo.- respondió Bill.- ¡Ahora entiendo porque Ginny pasaba tanto tiempo preguntándome sobre posesiones!

-Claramente.- Interrumpió Arthur mientras a Molly se le ponían los pelos de punta detrás suya.- deberíamos discutir esto en privado después de que nuestros invitados se hallan ido, mientras tanto hay una deuda de vida que saldar.

Sirius aclaró su garganta.- ¿Qué propusisteis a Albus Dumbledore cuando hablaste con él?

Arthur sacudió su cabeza.- No era tanto una propuesta como una discusión. Sugerí de forma tentativa que estaríamos más que felices de que Harry considerara a La Madriguera su segunda casa en vez de volver con sus familiares en el mundo muggle.

Harry pudo adivinar por dónde iba la discusión.

-Déjame adivinar; rechazó la sugerencia.- Dijo Sirius de forma lo suficientemente sarcástica para obtener otra mirada reprobatoria de Molly.

-Albus pensaba que Harry era muy joven para lidiar con responsabilidades como deudas de vida…-respondió Arthur de forma suave y Molly murmuró su acuerdo.- y que Harry estaba más seguro con sus familiares muggles.

Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza y rabia. Sitió la mano de Sirius en su hombro pero permaneció con la mirada en la mesa y tomó una respiración profunda.; realmente no quería perder control sobre su magia.

-Bueno eso era antes, y esto es ahora.- Dijo Remus calmando los ánimos.- Obviamente tu primera sugerencia, aunque era una idea maravillosa en su momento, ya no es necesaria dado los actuales eventos.

-Y me temo que es donde nos quedamos estancados.- Admitió Arthur.- Ginny… Ginny es nuestra única hija y francamente una que fue muy buscada. Ella tiene mucho valor a nuestros ojos. Un lugar en nuestra familia hubiera sido igual a ese valor y de esa forma se hubiera pagado la deuda en la que ella ha incurrido, pero no estoy seguro de que más orecer además de las tierras que vienen con La Madriguera o mi leal servicio a la Casa de los Potter.

Molly cambió de postura en su asiento, arrugando su labio inferior mientras se cerraba de brazos. Harry sabía que podía demandar que Ginny prestara servicio por sí misma ya que era ella quien debía la deuda. No tenía ni idea de que debía decir.

-O el leal servicio de tu heredero.- Dijo Sirius con una expresión pensativa, mirando a Bill.

Bill se enderezó más sobre su asiento mientras un poco de preocupación se asomaba a sus pupilas.- Si eso es lo que se requiere, yo pagaré la deuda en lugar de Ginny.

Harry golpeó el brazo de Sirius rápidamente e hizo un gesto hacia el salón.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Sirius asintió.- Si nos disculpan, será solo un momento.

Los representantes de la Casa Potter se dirigieron frente al sofá y Remus erigió una burbuja de privacidad.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Demandó Harry de inmediato.- ¡Ron dice que Bill ama su trabajo! No puedo quitarle eso.

-Por supuesto que no.- Le aseguró Sirius.- Y hay varios detalles que arreglar pero sería realmente útil tener un rompe-maleficios entrenado por Goblins para nuestra pequeña cacería de tesoros.

Remus asintió sabiamente.- Eso además nospermite que uno de los nuestros esté en el grupo de Croaker. Bertie no podrá rechazarlo por ser una deuda de vida.

Harry frunció el ceño.- Ok, pero aunque sea útil no es justo de nuestra parte sacarlo de su propio trabajo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando la caza de tesoros termine?

-Debería ser capaz de arreglar algo con los de Gringotts, un permiso de ausencia para cumplir una deuda familiar durante el periodo de la cacería, algo así.- Le aseguró Sirius a Harry.

\- ¿O qué te parece un intercambio de conocimiento como parte de la cacería?- Sugirió Remus.- Bill pasa tiempo aprendiendo de los Inefables; Los Inefables consiguen conocimiento de los Goblin. Los juramentos que tendrá que tomar serán complicados pero no es imposible…- Volvió en sí al ver que Sirius y Harry estaban mirándole.- Es una idea.

Sirius lo miró de forma escéptica.- No puedo ver como los Goblin o Croaker accedan a ello.

-Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que todas las partes nos sentemos a discutir el tema.- Dijo Remus.- Sugiero que vayamos a hablar con Bill de su acuerdo a ser parte y arreglar algo con Gringotts sobre su empleo actual.- Dudó un momento.- Sabéis si… ¿Creéis que dado el poder elegir Bill renunciaría a cazar y destruir otros objetos como el diario que hirió a su hermana?

-No.- respondió a Harry inmediatamente.- no si se parece en algo a Ron.

Los tres miraron hacia la mesa del comedor donde las expresiones curiosas de los Weasleys hacían acto de presencia mientras los esperaban.

-Bien, plan nuevo.- declaró Sirius.- Le contamos a Bill sobre la caza de tesoros bajo un juramento de confidencialidad. Le ofreceremos ayuda para hacer un acuerdo con Gringotts y si eso no ocurre, una vez que acabemos con la cacería, colocaremos a Bill en un nuevo negocio de rompe-maldiciones fundado por Potter y Black.

Harry asintió despacio.- Ok.

Ambos miraron a Remus.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- confirmó Remus. Levantó el hechizo de privacidad y volvieron a la mesa.

Sirius esperó hasta que todos estuvieran sentados.- Dejadme empezar por decir que mientras todos coincidimos en que un acuerdo de servicio es adecuado por la deuda de vida, haremos todo lo posible para asegurar que el impacto a la carrera de Bill es mínima.- Dijo.

Harry estuvo satisfecho cuando los ojos de Bill brillaron con alivio, tal y como hicieron los de Arthur.

-No sabemos exactamente como lo haremos todavía pero estoy seguro de que incluye una discusión con Gringotts. ¿Qué nos puedes decir acerca de tu contrato laboral?-preguntó Sirius.

Bill gesticuló al otro lado de la mesa.- No tanto como podréis adivinar siendo un contrato con Gringotts. Puedo decir que estoy contratado por diez años, que una maestría en guardas rúnicas es parte del acuerdo que obtuve hace dos años, y que hay sanciones de no

completarlo. Más allá de eso… están los habituales juramentos que Gringotts requiere de sus empleados.

-Hmmm.-Dijo Sirius.- ¿Así que te quedan cinco años y las sanciones son económicas?

Bill asintió.

Molly aclaró su garganta.- Si esa es la única manera de honrar la deuda de vida los Goblins podrían entenderlo ¿no?

Y Harry se dio cuenta al ver la esperanza de Molly que servir a la Casa de los Potter podría significar que Bill haría algo menos peligroso y volvería a Inglaterra.

-Probablemente no invocarían la sanción de romper un juramento ya que una deuda de vida toma prioridad.- Bill le informó.- pero ciertamente ejecutarán una sanción financiera.- suspiró.- puedo pagarla con lo que he ahorrado…

Harry se inquietó en su asiento y miró a Sirius suplicante.

-Cualquier sanción será cubierta por la Casa de los Potter.- Dijo Sirius captando su reacción inmediatamente.- pero trataremos de negociar un permiso de ausencia de manera que no se incurra del todo en una sanción. Si tienes que dejar Gringotts, también nos aseguraremos de que tu carrera continúe como desees.

Los ojos de Bill se ensancharon en sorpresa y satisfacción incluso si el ánimo de su madre decaía ante la seguridad de que Bill continuaría con su quería profesión. Harry adivinó que el hermano de Ron había estado preocupado que prestar sus servicios significaría el fin de su carrera.

-De hecho, la razón por la cual pensé en ti más que en tu padre para honrar la deuda de vida es que la Casa de los Potter tiene un proyecto donde tus talentos como rompe-maldiciones serían útiles.-Sirius continuó.- Necesitaremos un juramento de confidencialidad antes de decir nada más y la seguridad de que practicas oclumancia.

-Bueno, yo nunca…-protestó Molly.

Arthur le dirigió otra mirada de súplica y ella se sosegó.- Mi oclumancia no es… buena.- admitió.- si llevo mi anillo de Regente estaría protegido pero nunca ví necesidad de llevarlo puesto y por eso está en la cámara.

-Estoy entrenado por Goblins.- dijo Bill.- Ellos no empiezan a enseñarte nada de importancia hasta que puedas hacer oclumancia.- sonrió a Harry.- les gusta saber que sus secretos permanecerán siéndolo.

-¿Por qué no Bill y yo vamos a otra habitación y le informo del proyecto?-Sugirió Sirius.- Si estás bien con que solo Bill sepa los detalles del servicio que requerimos y si servirá para satisfacer la deuda en nombre de la Casa de los Weasley, Arthur.

Arthur frunció el ceño pero asintió.- Bien, ya que mayormente le afectará a Bill… le dejaré la decisión a mi heredero entonces.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente.- Bill ¿Podrías guiarnos?

Bill se levantó e hizo un gesto a Sirius para que lo siguiera al subir las escaleras. Harry dedujo que usarían una habitación.

-Bueno, comenzaré a hacer la cena.- Dijo Molly contenta, levantándose.- ¿Nos acompañarán, Remus?

-Me temo que no, Molly.- Dijo Remus educadamente.- Muchas gracias por la invitación pero nos esperan en casa para la cena y Dobby estará ansioso si no aparecemos. En otro momento, quizá.

Molly frunció profundamente el ceño pero asintió. Se dirigió al horno y empezó a sacar las ollas y sartenes mientras las colocaba.

Arthur aclaró su garganta, presumiblemente ignorando a su esposa.- Harry, ¿Ron te ha mencionado la Copa Mundial de Quidditch?

Harry sonrió y asintió.- Dijo que esperaba que obtuviera entradas.

-Todavía tenemos que arreglárnoslas con algunas cosas pero casi ya lo hemos solucionado. Eres más que bienvenido a venir con nosotros.- Dijo Arthur.- Pasaremos la noche antes de campamento allí y la noche después así que será una excursión de verdad.

-Sirius dijo que tenía que hablar de eso contigo.- Dijo Harry.- Suena divertido.

-Más que divertido ha sido más bien trabajoso.- Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa.- Mis compañeros del Departamento de Juegos y deportes mágicos han estado quejándose cada hora del almuerzo.

-¿Está tu departamento inc¡volucrado en las preparaciones?- preguntó Remus, entrando en la conversación cuando Harry no sabía bien que decir.

-Sí, el campo está muy cerca a una zona de muggles así que tenemos que asegurarnos de comprobar todo al milímetro.- Admitió Arthur.- el por qué Bagman decidió que ese sitio era una buena idea… bueno, no debería criticarlo realmente. Su asistenta Bertha Jorkins se suponía que debería haber vuelto de sus vacaciones y estar ayudando pero aún está fuera.

-¿Bertah?- repitió Remus.- No he escuchado ese nombre en años.

Harry le miró de forma inquisitiva.

-Ella iba por delante de nosotros un par de años en la escuela.- Explicó Remus.- Era una chica maja aunque chismosa y bastante excéntrica.

Esa descripción le recordaba a Lavender Brown, pensó Harry de forma distraída.

-Esa es Bertha.- dijo Arthur.- Ludo está convencido de que se ha olvidado de la fecha de regreso pero no estoy seguro de que sea tan distraída.

Molly resopló desde donde se encontraba.- Berta es así de distraída Arthur. Dejaría atrás su cabeza si no la tuviera unida al cuerpo.

Harry se rió ante el comentario y Arthur guiñó un ojo y susurro que Molly bien podría tener razón.

El sonido de unos pasos sobre las escaleras hizo que desviaran su atención. Bill parecía furioso mientras que Sirius parecía calmado. Volvieron a tomar sus asientos. Molly se apresuró, evidentemente determinada a no ser dejada de lado en la conversación.

-¿Bill?-preguntó Arthur tentativamente.

Harry tuvo el presentimiento de porqué Bill estaba tan enfadado; el hecho de que hubieran más objetos como aquel que había hecho daño a Ginny por ahí… era horrible y terrorífico.

-Estaré encantado de realizar el servicio requerido por la Casa de los Potter. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo de que me uniré al proyecto que tienn en mente a cambio de un salario igual al de mi trabajo en Gringotts y un lugar en donde residir en Londres.- Dijo Bill (tersely).- También hemos llegado al acuerdo de que la Casa de los Potter hará lo posible para asegurar que mi carrera no sufra. Intentaremos organizar un permiso de excedencia pero si Gringotts no lo permite, lo dejo. Sirius ha estado de acuerdo conmigo de que paguemos la sanción mitad y mitad.- Alzó una mano antes de que nadie pudiera protestar.- Para que quede constancia, la importancia de este proyecto es tal de que lo hubiera hecho aún sin haber una deuda de vida de por medio, de ahí el acuerdo sobre la sanción, pero ya que la Casa de los Potter insiste…

-E insistimos.- añadió Sirius firmemente.

-Entonces hay trato.- Dijo Bill. Miró a su padre quien asintió en respuesta.

-Confío en ti William.- dijo Arthur con orgullo.

-Entonces accedo como heredero de la Casa de los Weasleys que la Casa de los Potter haga uso de mis servicios hasta que la tarea que hemos discutido esté completa para honrar la deuda de vida entre Ginevra Molly Weasley y Lord Harry James Potter.

Sirius le dio un codazo a Harry.- Tienes que aceptar.

-Acepto en nombre de la Casa de los Potter.- Dijo Harry rápidamente, sabiendo que probablemente estaba rompiendo varias reglas protocolarias.

Molly le dio una pequeña palmada y le sonrió ampliamente a su hijo mayor.- Oh, ¡Estará tan bien tenerte de vuelta! Y realmente, Harry, no necesitas incluir ninguna acomodación, Bill se quedará aquí.

Harry se preguntó si Bill estaba tan horrorizado como parecía.

Sirius aclaró su garganta.- Como Regente de los Potter, Voy a tener que insistir por honor, Molly. El servicio a la Casa siempre incluye estadía y trayecto, y francamente, tenemos muchas propiedades vacantes, Nos estaría haciendo un favor ocupando una y cuidando de ella.

Molly abrió la boca para discutir pero Arthur intervino antes que ella.

-Gracias, Sirius, Harry.- Dijo Arthur rápidamente.- un hombre joven de la edad de Bill necesita su propio espacio.- palmeó el hombro de su hijo.

Bill le dio una sonrisa aliviada y volvió a mirar a Sirius.- Arreglaré una cita con mis jefes en Gringotts para la semana que viene.-se volvió hacia su padre que parecía sentirte algo culpable.- no creas por un momento que acepto esto bajo presión, papá. Estoy más que contento de ayudar con el proyecto del que Sirius me ha hablado. Si no hubiera ninguna deuda y me hubiera enterado de ello, me hubiera despedido de mi trabajo y presentado voluntario.

Sus padres quedaron perplejos ante esa afirmación.

-Bien.- dijo Sirius satisfecho.- tan solo queda lo último.- Sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su abrigo y se lo dio a Arthur.- Una invitación para vuestra familia para asistir a un ritual de bendición mañana. Sé que es apresurado pero esperamos que puedan ir.- Se dirigió a Harry.- ¿Por qué no vas afueras y pasas algo de tiempo con Ron mientras Remus y yo discutimos los arreglos con Arthur y Molly? Ya hemos terminado con los asuntos oficiales.

Harry asintió, sonrió a los Weasleys y se dirigió hacia la salida. Ron estaba merodeando por la puerta trasera, evidentemente esperando por él y rápidamente se lo llevó hasta la parte más alejada del jardín. Se sentaron y Harry frunció el ceño ante la humedad de las palmas de sus manos.

-¿Escuché bien?- Preguntó Ron emocionado.- ¿Bill va a trabajar para ti?

-Bueno, para Sirius realmente.- Dijo Harry.- pero, sí.

Ron le sonrió.- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Bill es realmente guay! ¡Nada parecido a Percy!

Harry le sonrió a Ron y deseó tener un hermano o hermana. Ignoró esos pequeños celos y se concentró en su amigo.

-He escuchado que hablaban de la Copa de Quidditch.-Dijo Ron.- Vas a venir ¿verdad? ¡Será brillante!

-Quizá.- Dijo Harry.- Creo que Sirius dirá que sí pero tiene un montón de lecciones planeadas para mí este verano así que...- Hizo una mueca. Él quería ir pero también tenía que admitir que había una gran parte de él que no quería pasar tiempo sin su padrino.

-¿Lecciones?-dijo Ron escandalizado.- ¿Qué lecciones?

-Cosas tipo como ser Regente de la Casa; etiqueta y cultura y ese tipo de cosas.- Dijo Harry, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar el cielo.

\- Vaya.- Ron pestañeó.- mejor tú que yo.

Harry tomó aire profundamente.-Yo, uh, también voy a cursar Runas. La profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo en que abandone Adivinación y tome un exámen de entrada.

Ron se quedó mirando a Harry como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.- Pero… ¡pero eso significa que estaré yo sólo! ¡Me abandonas!

-¡Lo siento pero no podría soportar otro año con Trelawney prediciendo mi muerte cada semana!- respondió Harry.- Además, no estás solo, los demás seguirán ahí, Ron.-señaló.- y si quieres, ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo y pasarte conmigo a Runas? A Sirius no le importara que te unas a las lecciones.

-Nah.- Ron sacudió su cabeza.- estoy bien.- de nuevo sacudió su cabeza.- no puedo creer que estés aprendiendo todas esas cosas.

-Necesito saberlas.- dijo Harry, sintiéndose agobiado.- no me había dado cuenta de que existía todo este protocolo y maneras de hacer las cosas. Tengo que aprenderlas como Regente.

-Bueno, mientras no te conviertas en Malfoy.- Dijo Ron con cierto tono que le indicaba a Harry que en cierto punto hablaba realmente en serio.

Harry emitió una risa algo forzada y le aseguró que eso era muy improbable. No se sorprendió cuando Ron cambió la conversación hacia el Quidditch. Dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras escuchaba, satisfecho de la relativa facilidad con que Ron había aeptado su nueva posición y su decisión de cambiarse a Runas. De seguro había sido un momento tenso, pero ya había pasado.

Harry ignoró la pequeña inquietud de que Ron tuviera problemas con que Harry consiguiera un poco de independencia y se enfocó en el discurso de Ron acerca de los nuevos fichajes de los Cannons.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Objeto/información Inefable*: Se entiende por objeto o información que está (por así decirlo) en la sección de misterios bajo estricto secreto, por lo que no deben revelarse si no es necesario

Serio*: En inglés "Serious" se pronuncia casi igual que "Sirius" por eso Ron dice esa frase a forma de broma para romper la tensión.

Notas de la traductora (2):

Bueno ¿Qué tal? espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me disculpéis por la tardanza, ahora mismo no sé cuando será la próxima vez que publique pero haré todo lo posible para que no haya tanto espacio entre un capitulo y otro. ¡Que tengáis una mágica semana!¡Gracias!


	18. Forjando el 'Equipo Cornamentita'-Ep4

***Capítulo 18: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 4***

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

Notas de la traductora(2): La llorosa traductora no sabe que decir por tanta espera, así que os deja su comentario al final del capítulo, disculpen.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 18: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 4***

De forma educada llamaron a la puerta del salón formal haciendo que Sirius parara a media frase con una murmurada disculpa a Miriam Granger y haciendo que Penelope pasara.

Su pelo rubio estaba trenzado de una manera femeninamente complicada que Sirius nunca se hubiera imaginado e iba vestida con una túnica formal portando los escudos Black y Potter. Le sonrió alegremente.- Los Thonks y los Malfoy están esperándolo en su estudio, Lord Black.

-Bien.- Sirius hizo una mueca.

Había sido una mañana larga en varios aspectos; había ejecutado el ritual del juicio sobre los LeStranges antes de la reunión familiar tan pronto como había llegado a la mansión Black esa mañana; Lo había discutido con Harry la noche antes y su ahijado había estado atento, entendiendo la gravedad de las decisiones que Sirius había tomado. Eso serviría como lección política para esa semana. Sirius no le permitiría ser testigo del ritual o tomar parte como el heredero ya que sabía que la posibilidad de que los LeStranges sobrevivieran era mínima y no quería que Harry se involucrara con lo que en realidad era una ejecución.

En vez de eso, Harry y Remus habían recogido a los Granger antes de que se produjera la reunión con los Tonks, donde Sirius iba a aceptarlos de vuelta para que formaran parte de la Casa de los Black. Miriam y Wallace llevaban ropa de buena calidad aunque sencilla mientras que Hermione llevaba una túnica formal de color malva que le sentaba bien. Minerva había llegado entonces y había estado encantada de volver a ver a los padres de Hermione, ante los que deseaba disculparse desde hace tiempo por los incidentes producidos en la escuela, lo que ayudó a que las cosas fueran más fáciles. Todos ellos se habían acomodado en el salón formal para tomar el té de la mañana.

-Hora del espectáculo.- Dijo Remus enérgicamente con una sonrisa que a Sirius le recordó sus días de merodeador.

-Buena suerte.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa descarada de su propio estilo. Sirius había aprendido las sutiles diferencias que separaban los rasgos y expresiones de Harry de las de James e incluso de las de Lily.

Sirius le dedicó un guiño, posó su taza sobre la mesa y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y atravesó el pasillo. Si no hubiera sido por los Malfoys hubiera tenido a Harry junto a él como su heredero pero lo habían hablado y habían decidido que era muy arriesgado. Draco y Harry tendían a retarse mutuamente y Sirius no confiaba en que Lucius no intentase matar a Harry frente a él sin importar las protecciones que la mansión tuviera para con su heredero.

Se detuvo frente la puerta del estudio y tomó aire profundamente. Abrió la puerta, irrumpió en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él con un golpe fuerte que se ganó la atención de los presentes que allí se encontraban.

Le divirtió la manera educada en que se ignoraban los unos a los otros; Los Tonks estaban sentados del todo a la derecha y los Malfoy lo más cerca posible de la puerta. Sirius ignoró la cara cada vez más pálida de Narcisa y la oscura mirada de Lucius para ponerse de pie frente a su escritorio.

-Hola, miembros de la Casa de los Black.- dijo Sirius formalmente.- Gracias por atender la convocatoria a la reunión familiar.- Andy y Ted sonrieron de forma tentativa mientras su hija le sonreía ampliamente, los Malfoys eran una mezcla de desinterés (Draco), horror (Narcisa) y furia contenida (Lucius).

\- ¿Eres Lord Black?- preguntó Lucius furioso.

Sirius alzó su mano y mostró el anillo.- Y tú eres un imbécil y ahora que ya hemos aclarado ese punto, vayamos a lo que nos interesa.- Escuchó una risa mal disimulada de parte de Nymphadora Tonks.

Draco se crispó.- Padre, estás…

Narcisa puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo silenció con la mirada.- Mis disculpas, Lord Black, mi marido y mi hijo están simplemente sorprendidos. Habíamos creído que el nuevo Lord Black venía de la línea de Marius Black.

Pudo ver trabajando el mecanismo de su cerebro tratando de adivinar qué iba a ocurrir.

-¿Simeon?- Ofreció Sirius con una sonrisa dentada.- Bueno, en ese caso estaréis satisfechos de saber de que si llegara el caso en que desafortunadamente llegara a perecer, Simeon tomaría el título de Regente de la Casa de los Black hasta que mi heredero cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Simeon manda sus disculpas pero volverá para verano y nos visitará por entonces. Él y yo hemos, vía correspondencia, discutido nuestra nueva agenda, las decisiones que he tomado y que tomaré hoy y estamos de acuerdo.

Las expresiones de shock que mostraban no tenían precio.

-Bueno, eso revela la primera de mis novedades - dijo Sirius alegremente.- Vamos a ver, segunda noticia: Lord Harry James Potter es mi heredero confirmado por sangre, por magia, por juramento y por ley. Él lleva el anillo. Manda sus disculpas pero está atendiendo a nuestros otros invitados.

Draco se encolerizó de forma inmediata; las aletas de su nariz estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas de un rojo encendido. Sirius se preguntó si iba a ver algún tipo de combustión sin usar ningún material inflamable. Tendría que enseñarle la memoria después a Harry en un pensadero, pensó Sirius.

-¿Por sangre?- preguntó Narcisa de forma altiva.

Sirius elevó una ceja.- Pensé que tú de todas las personas por tu amor a la genealogía recordaría que la abuela de Harry era una _Black_ , Narcisa, Dorea Black para ser exactos.- sonrió de nuevo.- Además voy a celebrar una ceremonia de adopción más tarde. Francamente, la magia familiar lo adora. ¿Recuerdas que el tótem era una serpiente? Aparentemente puede hablar con Harry; se hicieron muy amigos rápidamente.

Los labios de Lucius se contrajeron en una fina línea al igual que los de Narcisa.

Sirius empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro.- Ahora, hablando de otros asuntos. Creí que había dicho cuál es nuestra nueva agenda política.- Dijo gesticulando vagamente.- pero las acciones hablan más claro que las palabras, así que…- se detuvo y los miró con solemnidad.- he estado repasando vuestros actos familiares. Dejadme comenzar con los LeStranges. Nuestro lema era y es " _Tojours Pur"_ , "Siempre puro". No era siempre sobre la pureza de la sangre no importa lo que mi enloquecida madre pudiera haber pensado; Se trataba de que la Casa de los Black permaneciera pura para sí misma, para sus propios ideales; No mancillarse por subyugarse ante otros.- Vio como Lucius cambiaba de postura sobre el sofá mullido donde los Malfoy se habían sentado.- La familia LeStrange no está aquí en la reunión familiar porque no siguieron el lema de la Casa de los Black.

-¿Por qué lo harían?- escupió Draco, cruzando sus brazos en una mueca de irritación.- Ellos son la Casa de los LeStrange.

Sirius miró a Narcisa quien adoptó un sonrojo adorablemente notable.- Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿No has informado a tu hijo sobre la regla de primacía sobre las Casas?

-¿Primacía? ¿Por qué debería importar en este asunto?- Draco habló antes de que su madre pudiera, ella se giró hacia él.

\- Estate callado, Draco.- Ordenó Narcisa.- No vas a decir ni una palabra más.

Sirius no se perdió como Draco miraba a su padre quien le dio un breve asentimiento con la cabeza para que siguiera la orden antes de volver a aquietarse.

-Quizá deberías explicar lo que es la primacía, Narcisa, ya que es claro que la educación de tu hijo tiene carencias. – Dijo Sirius suavemente.

Narcissa lo miró fijamente.- Sabe que la primacía denota un rango de una Casa respecto a otra.

-Pero aparentemente has fallado en informarle que la _Noble y Ancestral_ Casa de los Black tiene primacía sobra la Casa de los LeStrange, que después de todo es una familia belga advenediza que inmigró a Inglaterra durante el siglo diecinueve.- Sirius sonrió de nuevo mostrando todos sus dientes sin una pizca de humor.- Rodolphus LeStrange formuló la petición de desposar a una integrante de la Casa de los Black. Obtuvo a Bellatrix. El contrato matrimonial es bastante claro: La Casa de los Black tiene primacia. LeStrange estaba obligado a honrar esa primacía.- Sus ojos centellearon furiosos.- Él falló al tomar la marca de Voldemort.

Los presentes se encogieron de miedo ante la mención de ese nombre.

-Él falló cuando permitió que Bella tomara la marca de Voldemort.- continuó Sirius despreocupadamente.- Y falló cuando permitió que su hermano tomara la Marca. Sólo por esta única causa podría haberlos declarado traidores pero además, Bella nunca produjo los dos hijos que estaba pactado y ahora nunca lo hará.

Humedeció sus labios y tomó aire profundamente.- Aún más, la Casa de los LeStrange deshonró a nuestra familia y trajeron desprestigio a la Casa por su ataque a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Longbottom. Crearon una deuda de honor entre nuestras Casas. Esta mañana, he invocado la magia familiar a juicio contra la casa de los LeStrange.

Vio como el shock se respiraba en toda la habitación.

-Habiendo alertado al guardia de Azkaban, éste confirmó tras el ritual que los tres se habían quedado sin magia.- constató Sirius de forma sombría.- Rodolphus y su hermano murieron en una hora.

-¿Bella?- Andromeda habló por primera vez.- ¿Se sabe…

-Sin magia pero estable. Bueno, estable, más loca que una cabra pero viva.- Le informó Sirius amablemente. Por supuesto, dudaba que Bella permaneciera viva por mucho tiempo. Azkaban era lo suficientemente dura cuando un cuerpo tenía magia para sostenerlo ante las severas condiciones del lugar; sin magia…

Los Malfoy estaban intercambiando miradas preocupadas.

Sirius los ignoró.- Antes que los LeStrange murieran, declaré roto el contrato matrimonial y vacié su baúl para recuperar la dote. Como restitución, todas las riquezas monetarias del baúl han sido extendidas a la Casa de los Longbottom. La Casa de los Black ha asumido además responsabilidad financiera del heredero de los Longbottom.

Draco hizo el ademán de hablar pero su madre lo detuvo con la mirada.

-Finalmente, desterré a Bella fuera de la Casa de los Black. No debe de dársele santuario o ayuda. Cualquier ayuda hacia ella se verá asumida como una traición hacia la Casa de los Black.- Dijo Sirius.- No debería ser un problema ya que Bella está encerrada, pero sólo para dejarlo claro.

Andromeda y Narcisa asintieron. Lucius estaba luciendo maravillosamente incómodo.

-Andy.- Sirius se dirigió a su prima mayor.- nunca tuviste cabeza para la política pero ¿Qué conclusiones sacas de mis acciones en relación con nuestra nueva agenda?

Andromeda se peinó el pelo hacia un hombro y lo miró con familiares ojos grises.- Bueno, según tus noticias sobre tu Regencia y tu potencial heredero, claramente estás deshaciéndote del mantra sangrepura y prejuicioso de la Casa de los Black. Lord Potter es un mestizo. Simeone es un sangrepura pero también es hijo de un squib si recuerdo bien. Y estoy casi segura, de que la joven que nos ha traído hasta aquí desde el flu es una nacida de muggles.

Sirius le sonrió.- Lo es.

-Sigues manteniendo la tradición y el honor de la Casa de los Black al afirmar que nuestra Casa no se inclina ante nadie incluido Tú-Sabes-Quién.- continuó.- Que la magia familiar encontrara favorable tus medidas refuerza la certeza de que aquél que haya sido marcado por él es un traidor.—Sus ojos se volvieron hacia su cuñado que estaba al otro lado y volvió la vista a Sirius.- Has restituido a una familia del lado de la Luz, no es sorpresa dado que los Potters y los Longbottoms han sido aliados por años y no restituirles harían que las cosas se volvieran extrañas ya que además eres el Regente de la Casa de los Potter. Pero los Longbottoms y los Potter también valoran la tradición y cultura mágica, así que podría ser bien un movimiento para posicionar la Casa de los Black en pos de formar su propia alianza.

Sirius asintió, hizo un gesto hacia Narcissa.- ¿Algo que añadir, prima?

Narcisa dirigió una mirada de superioridad a su hermana mayor.- Lo que hiciste con la magia familiar a Bella y los LeStranges… muestra que eres inflexible y no vas a permitir que la Casa sea puesta bajo ninguna otra. Lo que hiciste para asegurar la posición como Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, limpiar tu nombre y ganar la custodia de El-Niño-Que-Vivió fue astuto. Son artimañas de las cuales se conoce y por lo tanto se teme a la Casa de los Black.- Movió ligeramente su cabeza rubia.-. No hay nada que Albus pueda intentar. Diría que estas reposicionándonos en un territorio neutral más que aliándonos con la Luz.

-Nos he aliado con la Casa de los Potter.- Dijo Sirius calmadamente.- Pero estás en lo cierto de que Albus Dumbledore seguramente no aprecie mis acciones como Lord Black.

Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron con repentina comprensión pero no dijo nada más.

-Aunque apreciaría mi siguiente acción.- señaló Sirius, dirigiéndose a Andromeda.- Andy, deseo reinstauraros a la Casa de los Black, dar la bienvenida a tu marido y a tu hija. ¿Qué os parece?

Andromeda miró a Ted, su marido, y asintió.- Hemos discutido esto, y si eres tú estoy de acuerdo pero sólo con la condición de que Nymphadora no tenga que enfrentarse a un matrimonio arreglado.

-Es justo.- Dijo Sirius, notando como su prima había fruncido el entrecejo ante la mención completa de su nombre.- Tienes mi palabra: no habrá matrimonios arreglados. Pero,- mantuvo su mano en alto antes de que pudiera protestar.- Insistiré en que acceda a un contrato matrimonial para proteger nuestras posesiones y nuestro honor.

\- Puedo vivir con eso, mamá.- Dijo Nymphadora.- ¿Podríamos también poner la condición de que todo el mundo me llame Tonks?

\- Tendrás que usar tu nombre completo para los juramentos.- señaló Sirius con una sonrisa.- Pero, prima _Nymphie_ , estoy seguro de que recuerdas como solía llamarte.

Su cabella pasó de ser castaño a rojo, para ser luego púrpura antes de finalmente quedarse negro.

Sirius sacó su varita y la sacudió sobre el escritorio. El recipiente para rituales y la daga aparecieron. Hizo que Andrómeda se pusiera frente suya.

Familius magicus.- Entonó Sirius y entonces golpeó el recipiente. Una lluvia plateada surgió en círculos dentro de éste una vez más. Se cortó la palma.- Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, declaro a Andromeda Ursula Tonks reinstaurada como hija de la Casa de los Black por sangre, por magia, y por este juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Pudo ver la curiosidad sin disimulo de Draco y supo que posiblemente era la primera vez que había visto la magia familiar en acción ya que los Malfoys no poseían algo así.

Andromeda cortó su palma con una mueca.- Yo, Andromeda Ursula Tonks, hija de la Casa de los Black, acepto mi reinstauración y los deberes que ello conlleva, por sangre, por magia y por este juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Ella se dirigió a su marido para que se pusiera en su lugar.

Sirius le sonrió de forma cálida y extendió su mano sin herir hacia Ted para estrechársela.- Bienvenido al manicomio, Ted.

Ted sonrió cálidamente. Su rotunda barriga le daba un aire divertido.- No hace falta que utilices ese nombre para mí. A los padres no parece que nos haga falta.

Sirius asintió y extendió su mano cortada hacia el recipiente.- Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, declaro a Theodore Tonks un hijo de la Casa de los Black por ley, por magia, y por este juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Ted tomo el cuchillo que le daba su mujer.- Yo, Theodore Tonks, hijo de la familia Tonks e hijo de la Casa de los Black, acepto mi lugar y los deberes que ello conlleva, por ley, por magia, y por este juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Nymphadora intercambió entonces el lugar con su padre.

\- Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, declaro a Nymphadora Janet Tonks, una hija de la Casa de los Black por sangre, por magia, y por este juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.- Dijo Sirius de nuevo.

\- Yo, Nymphadora Janet Tonks, hija de la familia Tonks e hija de la Casa de los Black, acepto mi lugar y los deberes que ello conlleva, por ley, por magia, y por este juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

La magia giró hacia ellos, envolviendo a la familia Tonks por un largo momento antes de volver al cuenco y presentarse en su forma de tótem familiar. La serpiente se inclinó hacia Sirius y desapareció.

-Excelente.- Dijo Sirius, agitando su varita de nuevo para que la daga y el recipiente desaparecieran y sustituyeran su lugar dos sobres.- Tengo algunos regalos.

Los tres nuevos miembros de la familia Black sonrieron mientras los Malfoys se enfurruñaban al fondo.

-Primero, Andy y Ted, aquí tenéis los detalles de vuestra nueva cámara en Gringotts. Habéis recibido la dote que os hubiera sido cedida de haber estado la familia de acuerdo con el enlace por aquél entonces. Además ahí están las escrituras de aquella propiedad vacacional en España la cual sé que siempre fue la favorita de Andy. Aunque está asociada a la Casa de los Black y me será devuelta a mí o a mi heredero a vuestro fallecimiento pero mientras es vuestra por el resto de vuestras vidas.- Sirius extendió el sobre.- Necesitaréis hablar con Remus para que os prepare un traslador y acondicione la vivienda.

Andromeda tomo el sobre y en un movimiento sorpresivo, abrazó a Sirius. Él palmeó su espalda de forma avergonzada mientras ella retenía sus lágrimas.

-Gracias.- Dijo, liberándolo del abrazo.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta y cogió otro sobre.- Nym… Tonks.- Se corrigió mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.- Una cámara ha sido preparada para ti con la cantidad que te hubiera correspondido de haber sido reconocida como una Black de nacimiento. Ahora mismo tienes un empleo pagado como Auror en prácticas y has acabado tu educación así que no habrá fondos adicionales. Sin embargo, creo que encontrarás un colchón económico apropiado.

Tonks lo abrazó también y tomó el sobre con una sonrisa.- Gracias. Siempre fuiste mi primo favorito cuando era niña.

Sirius no señaló que hasta su encarcelación él había sido el único primo que los había visitado cuando Tonks había sido pequeña. Se giró hacia Andromeda.- Un par de cosas más. Andy, antes que nada, quisiera enseñarle a mi heredero lecciones de etiqueta mágica. Ha vivido entre muggles y Dumbledore no ha puesto de su parte para arreglar esta cuestión en su educación al parecer.

-Estaré encantada.- Dijo Andromeda.

-Excelente.- Dijo Sirius, aliviado de no tener que encargarse él mismo.- Segundo, tengo una deuda de vida con la señorita Hermione Granger. Es una bruja nacida de muggles, muy inteligente y la mejor amiga de Harry.

Él ignoró el barullo del fondo mientras Draco bufaba y Narcisa le reprendía.

-He acordado con sus padres que la Casa de los Black la patrocinaría.

\- ¿Qué?- Gritó Draco, levantándose.- ¡He escuchado suficiente, Madre, Padre! Si la Casa de los Black quiere arruinarse juntándose con nacidos de muggles y mestizos dejadles. Nosotros los Malfoys no les necesitamos y somos mejores…

Sirius elevó una ceja mientras Narcisa silenciaba a su hijo y Lucius lo hacía sentarse de un tirón de nuevo en el sofá y conjuraba sobre él un hechizo paralizante. Sus caras se encendieron de un potente rojo y él sabía que ellos sabían que la pequeña pataleta de Draco iba a pesar sobre ellos.

-Como iba diciendo.- Sirius continuó volviendo su atención hacia Andromeda.- He acordado que la Casa de los Black la patrocinaría para pagar la deuda de vida. Obviamente no soy apropiado…

\- ¿Así que quieres que me encargue de ese deber?- Andromeda asintió.- Estaré encantada de hacerlo pero deberíamos vernos antes del ritual.

\- Ellos están esperándoles en la sala formal con Harry. Remus también está allí y os comentará sobre otro ritual que se realizará esta tarde.- Sirius golpeó un adorno de su escritorio y se produjeron breves toques contra la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera y se viera de nuevo a Penelope.- Penelope aquí presente os mostrará el camino. Os iré a ver después de que acabe mi discusión con la prima Narcissa.

Andromeda y Tonks le sonrieron, Ted asintió y todos se fueron. La puerta se cerró con un breve sonido a su salida.

Sirius se giró hacia los Malfoys. Lucius estaba casi blanco de miedo. Sirius sabía que él sabía que Sirius sabía que llevaba la marca y dado lo que le había pasado a los LeStranges, Lucius no podía esperar ningún otro tratamiento. Narcisa estaba pálida pero concentrada. Sirius apostaría cada galeón que tenía a que ella estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de salir del atolladero que su marido y su hijo habían creado con su comportamiento y convertirlo en una ventaja. Draco continuaba enmudecido pero además había miedo en sus ojos, una pregunta ansiosa sobre por qué sus padres estaban tan acobardados y porqué no habían respondido, porqué no habían atacado a Sirius.

Se movió hacia ellos y cruzó sus brazos.- Así que, Narcisa ¿Quisieras enlistar todas las formas en la que la Casa de los Malfoy ha roto su juramento con la Casa de los Black o debería hacerlo yo?

Narcissa se elevó sobre sus pies.- ¿Qué planeas hacer con nosotros? – preguntó sin rodeos.

Sirius inclinó su cabeza.- Esa es una buena pregunta. Aquí hay otra; ¿Qué podéis ofrecerme que me incline a manteneros vivos?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron dramáticamente.

-Si, Draco.- Dijo Sirius.- Veo que estás empezando a ver la gravedad de vuestra situación pero permíteme aclarártela por completo.

\- Sirius, por favor. Es un niño.- Dijo Narcissa con urgencia.

-Eso deberíais haberlo pensado antes de haberlo traído aquí sin haberlo prevenido. Sabéis de las protecciones que esta casa y que esta habitación que en particular me ofrece. Si intentáis apuntar vuestra varita hacia mí, estaríais muertos al segundo. Él está de suerte de que la magia defensiva no la tomara con él por sus insultos. Vamos a ver cómo actúa ahora sin el hechizo silenciador ahora que lo sabe.- Dijo Sirius bruscamente.

Se volvió hacia Draco, quien había palidecido ante la revelación de que Sirius estaba mágicamente protegido como Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, y éste último agitó su mano cancelando toda la magia realizada en la habitación excepto la suya.

-La Casa de los Malfoy que abandonaron Francia para dirigirse a Inglaterra durante su revolución hizo la petición de unirse a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. La Casa de los Black estuvo de acuerdo con varias condiciones de por medio, una de las cuáles era que la Casa de los Malfoy honrara la primacía de la Casa de los Black.- Sirius apuntó a Draco.- Lo que incluía asegurarse que cualquier _hijo_ conociera su lugar y no se rebajara a insultar al Cabeza de la Casa de los Black justo como acabas de hacer.

Draco se puso rojo violentamente pero aparentemente captó lo suficiente como para mantenerse en silencio por su propia voluntad.

-Eso además incluía el no ser ensuciado con La Marca de un mestizo bastardo como Voldemort.- Espetó Sirius, dirigiéndose a Lucius.

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron ampliamente- El Señor Oscuro es el heredero de Slytherin.- Contestó.

-Por parte de madre que era una Gaunt, una bruja con algo más de poder que una Squib.- Dijo Sirius dándole razón, rectificándolo con la investigación que Remus había hecho.- pero su padre era un muggle que los abandonó a ambos. ¿O no se te ocurrió ver la genealogía de _Tom Riddle_? ¿Qué se siente saber que has estado inclinándote y besándole las túnicas a un hijo de un muggle? Tú quien has puesto la pureza de la sangre por delante de todas las cosas a tener en cuenta.

El shock adornando la cara de Lucius era hilarante.

-¿Quién es Tom Riddle?- Preguntó Draco incapaz de callarse.

\- Él también es conocido como Voldemort.- Contestó Sirius de forma ausente sin ver el gesto de horror de Draco.- Y realmente, ¿Lucius? ¿Esa es tu defensa por haber adoptado la Marca? ¿Que estaba bien porque era el heredero de Slytherin?- Su tono era feroz.- La Casa de los Black no será subyugada ante ninguna otra, ni siquiera ante Merlín si apareciera. La lealtad hacia la Casa está antes que cualquier otra.

-Sirius.- Dijo Narcissa adelantándose.- No puedes culpar a Lucius de esta manera, él simplemente siguió al resto de nuestra familia. Tu padre y tu madre tomaron La Marca como hicieron los míos. Regulus tomó La Marca. Los LeStranges tomaron La Marca. _Todos_ tomaron La Marca. Tu abuelo no la prohibió expresamente.

-¿Tomaste la Marca?- le preguntó mirando fijamente a su antebrazo.

Narcisa sorbió por la nariz y se enrolló la manga revelando una piel de color pálido cremoso. Él ejecutó un encantamiento anti-glamour pero dio negativo y ella lo miró triunfante.

-No te apresures a celebrarlo, Narcisa.- Le advirtió Sirius.- Puede que no lleves la Marca pero claramente has fallado en enseñarle a tu hijo a respetar la primacía de la Casa de los Black.

Lucius se levantó por primera vez.- Eso fue culpa mía.- Dijo.- Narcisa se inclinó ante mis deseos de que yo me ocuparía de la educación de Draco.

-Y Narcissa debió haber invocado la primacía.- Respondió Sirius acaloradamente, entendiendo que Lucius estaba tomando la culpa con la esperanza de que su esposa y su hijo se salvaran de la ruina que él había creado. Una esposa y un hijo de quienes esperaba tomaran venganza por él en algún momento en un futuro.- Ella era la Black.

\- Con todo el respeto Sirius, ¿a quién podría haber recurrido yo si Lucius se oponía?- Dijo Narcissa defensivamente.- Mi padre estaba muerto, Madre se volvió a Francia, y tu abuelo se encerró a sí mismo y se rehusaba a recibir visitas o lechuzas. No había un heredero acordado a su muerte. La Casa de los Black estuvo en medio de la desesperación y sin guía durante años. La primacía sonaba irrelevante en el momento que se trajo a la mesa el tema de la educación.

-¿Temes tanto a tu marido que sentías que podrías necesitar la intervención de la Casa de los Black si insistías en supervisar la educación de tu hijo?- Preguntó Sirius.

\- No temo a Lucius.- respondió Narcissa.- Insistí en que fuera a Hogwarts y Lucius me hizo caso en ese aspecto así que habría mantenido mi posición si pensara que hubiera sido necesario. No lo hice. La Casa de los Malfoy estaba ganando popularidad al contrario que la Casa de los Black que estaba por los suelos. Iba en contra del contrato matrimonial, si, pero en el momento parecía una decisión acertada. Incluso _tú_ debes ver eso.

\- ¿Así que Lucius ha sido un buen marido entonces?- preguntó Sirius aunque la respuesta no le importaba realmente.

Pudo ver que Draco se inquietaba ante el continuo silencio de su padre.

-Lucius ha sido un marido aceptable bajo los términos de nuestro contrato.- Dijo Narcissa, sin mirar a su marido o su hijo.- Si no con cariño, siempre me ha tratado con respeto. Probablemente no habíamos sido la pareja ideal que esperaba en mi día de boda pero la única queja que tengo es que solo hemos tenido un único hijo a como había sido estipulado. Me hubiera gustado tener más hijos. Sin embargo, sé que amamos mucho a nuestro único hijo, Sirius, y estamos unidos en asegurar su seguridad y protección.

\- Hmmm- Sirius se paseo brevemente por la habitación y volvió a su sitio.- Tomen asiento.- ordenó.

Se puso frente a su escritorio mientras Lucius y Narcissa se sentaron de vuelta a cada lado de Draco.

-Draco, empezaré por ti.- Dijo Sirius.- Tengo dos problemas contigo, uno es el de la primacía. Has sido enseñado a ser leal a otra Casa antes que a la Casa de los Black y eso es un problema para mí. Sin embargo reconozco que no es tu culpa.

Narcissa dio un aliviado suspiro mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

-El segundo problema que tengo es que _tú_ tienes problemas con mi heredero y sus amigos, específicamente Hermione Granger quien después de hoy será una hija de esta Casa.- Dijo Sirius seriamente.- Por esa parte, Harry ha dicho que está dispuesto a llegar a un pacto, pero no estoy seguro que después de tu comportamiento puedas mantenerlo.

Draco miró hacia abajo incapaz de sostener la mirada de Sirius y Sirius supo que había adivinado correctamente; Draco hubiera roto cualquier pacto porque él no quería declarar ninguno.

-Así que ¿Qué haré contigo?- Murmuró Sirius.- Podría reclamarte como hijo de la Casa de los Black, denegarte cualquier comunicación con tus padres y enviarte al extranjero a que seas educado.

Narcissa lució tan alarmada como Draco ante esa sugerencia.

-Podría sellar tu magia y enviarte a vivir en una de nuestras propiedades como un squib.- Continuó Sirius, sabiendo que estaba atemorizando a Draco y esperaba que funcionara para mantenerlo a ralla en el futuro.- O podría pedirte que prestaras un Juramento inquebrantable de lealtad a la Casa de los Black y dejarlo ahí.

Draco pestañeó ante esa repentina oferta esperanzadora.

-Narcissa.- Continuó Sirius, dando tiempo a Draco a que barajara las opciones.- Encuentro que has roto el juramento por permitir que la primacía de la Casa de los Black fuera desestimada por tu marido y tu hijo. Sin embargo estoy de acuerdo que fuiste dejada sin guía. Como no has tomado la Marca, en muchos aspectos puedo considerar como menor tu transgresión. Y como con Draco, también estoy indeciso sobre qué hacer contigo. Podría desterrarte. Podría convocar un juicio y ver que hace la magia familiar por tus acciones aunque puede que acepte la excusa que ofreces. Podría también pedirte que prestaras un Juramento Inquebrantable…

Dejó que sopesara sus palabras mientras cambiaba su atención al último miembro de la familia Malfoy.

-Lucius, encuentro que has roto tu juramento permitiendo que la primacía de la Casa de los Black fuera desestimada por tu hijo, por ignorar la primacia de tu esposa respecto a la educación de tu hijo y el número de hijos que ha dado a luz además de tomar la Marca de Voldemort y subyugarte ante la voluntad de Voldemort.- Dijo Sirius.- Si esa fuera la extensión de tus crímenes es posible que estuvieras en el mismo barco que tu esposa y tu hijo pero sé la verdad de cómo un mortífago consigue optar para conseguir la Marca.

Draco miró a su padre de forma interrogante y éste lo ignoró, Sirius no.

-¿Nunca te lo ha dicho, Draco?- preguntó Sirius.

-Sirius, por favor...-Narcissa intentó intervenir de nuevo.

-Para ganar el derecho a llevar la Marca en servicio a Voldemort se requiere de un sacrificio de sangre... un asesinato.- Declaró Sirius firmemente.

Draco parecía horrorizado mientras miraba a su padre.- Tu... ¿Has matado a alguien?

-Era una guerra, Draco. La gente moría.- Dijo Lucius fríamente, su mano afianzándose sobre el bastón que llevaba.- ¿Crees que la gente cree que Lord Black aquí presente es un asesino en serie sin ninguna razón? Mató a veintitrés partidarios del Señor Oscuro él mismo. Maté una vez al servicio del Señor Oscuro y no volví a hacerlo de nuevo. Él tiene más sangre en sus manos.

-Creo que mi actual recuento es dieciocho, realmente.- Le corrigió con una sonrisa falta de humor.- veinte si cuentas a los LeStranges.

Draco estaba espantado.

-Sin embargo la diferencia entre tú y yo, Lucius.- Continuó Sirius imperturbable.- Es que cada vida que tomé de esos mortífagos, la tomé en _defensa de mi propia vida_ o en defensa de otros como Auror de asalto. Tú por el otro lado, tomaste la vida de un inocente que ni siquiera era parte de la lucha. Cogiste como objetivo a alguien basado en su estatus sanguíneo, lo torturaste y luego lo mataste, y eso también hicieron los LeStrange y por ello has traído deshonor a la Casa de los Black.

-No hay deshonor, ¡Sólo era un muggle!- Respondió Lucius. Su cara enrojeció violentamente y luego empalideció al darse cuenta de que acababa de admitir que había cometido un asesinato.

Draco pareció aliviado de que fuera un muggle ya que claramente él había sido educado para creer que los magos eran los mejores y que los muggles no eran más que basura, pero su expresión se volvió avergonzada ante la dura mirada de Sirius.

-Una vida es una vida, Malfoy.- Dijo Sirius con enfado agudo.

-¡No tenía otra alternativa!- Respondió Lucius

Sirius fijó su mirada en él.- ¿Vas a intentar defenderte ante mí con esa barata excusa de que estabas bajo el Imperius?

Lucius lo enfrentó de vuelta.- _Estuve_ bajo el Imperius cuando fui capturado por el Ministerio el día después de que el Señor oscuro fuera derrotado.

-Pero no cuando mataste a ese muggle.- Señaló Sirius sin miramientos.

-¡Pude también haberlo estado!-Protestó Lucius.- ¡Fui adiestrado por mi padre y mi suegro! Estaba rodeado por amigos y asociados de negocios. ¡Tenía tan poca elección en el asunto como una persona bajo el Imperius! Después de lo del muggle, expuse que si iba realmente a explotar mi posición en el Ministerio y el Wizengamot para el beneficio del Señor Oscuro, mi varita tenía que permanecer limpia de magia oscura. No negaré que estaba de acuerdo con su agenda política pero no quería tener nada que ver con asesinar.

-Había otras opciones, Lucius.- Dijo Sirius.- Y no creo que el muggle fuera el único asesinato. No estoy tan seguro de que estés _tan_ limpio.

-¡No todos tenemos tu coraje Gryffindor, Sirius!- Habló Narcissa con fiereza.- ¿A dónde se supone que deberíamos haber ido por ayuda? ¿Al gran Albus Dumbledore?

Sus palabras eran pura ironía y a cierto nivel Sirius sabía que estaba en lo correcto. La guerra se había dividido en dos bandos y cada uno era bastante agresivo con el otro, llegando a ser fanáticos tratando de ser tan diferentes unos de los otros como fuera posible. No tenía ni idea de cómo las familias neutrales habían conseguido mantenerse entre ellas.

-Hubiéramos acabado como Severus: siendo esclavos de dos señores.- Continuó Narcissa sin detenerse.

Sus palabras hicieron que su hijo abriera la boca de sorpresa. Sirius se preguntó qué lo había sorprendido más, que Severus hubiera sido un agente doble o que Narcissa expresara que servir al Señor Oscuro era el equivalente a ser un esclavo. Evidentemente el punto de vista que Draco tenía del mundo estaba teniendo una crisis.

-Mira, Sirius.- Narcissa tomó un suspiro hondo, tratando de recobrar la calma.- preguntaste qué podíamos ofrecerte para que nos mantuvieras con vida y lo que tengo que decir es que fuimos sinceros respecto a cada palabra en nuestra carta respondiendo al anuncio de que había un Lord Black. Tenemos conexiones políticas y riqueza para ayudar y apoyar a la Casa de los Black.- Se adecentó la túnica suavemente.- Las dos Casas que has mencionado hasta la fecha son de la Luz, igualitarias respecto al estatus de sangre pero con una historia de respeto a la tradición mágica. Creo que probablemente tratarás de ganar cierto número de familias neutrales mostrando independencia de Dumbledore. Muchas de las viejas alianzas de los Black es posible que no se retomen ya que están a favor de la agenda sangrepura como sabrás. Sin embargo, podríamos servir de puente en acuerdos que beneficien a ambas partes y usar nuestra riqueza para apoyar eso. Nos necesitas vivos para que hagamos eso.

Sirius admiró su valor y punto de vista político. Ella siempre tuvo buena mano con ello. Y ella estaba en lo correcto, era la razón por la que Cornelius y él habían acordado que era mejor mantener a Lucius dentro del juego que fuera.

-Tu argumento es sensato, Narcissa.- Dijo Sirius.- Pero creo que el saber que no vacilé en deshacerme de los LeStranges y que Lucius atraerá a las antiguas alianzas, mi reputación de asesino en serie podría venir muy bien, ¿No crees? Y para aquellos que no muerdan el anzuelo... Bueno, Cornelius ha demostrado tener ases bajo la manga. La cantidad de basura que conoce acerca de todo el mundo es realmente impresionante.- Mantuvo su mirada fríamente.- ¿Qué más tenéis para mí?

Hubo un tenso silencio mientras Narcissa desviaba la mirada incapaz de discutir con él.

-Tengo algo más que estaré encantado de proveer si puedes garantizar que la Casa de los Black nunca será subyugada por la voluntad de Dumbledore.- Lucius escupió el nombre pero en general su tono era civilizado y tentativo.

Sirius examinó la expresión de Lucius y la encontró sorpresivamente sincera.- No permitiré que la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black _o_ los Potter sean subyugadas bajo la Casa de los Dumbledore.

-¿Y harías un juramento?-Presionó Lucius.

-Lo haría.- Respondió Sirius cándidamente.

Lucius asintió despacio. Sus manos se tensaron alrededor de su bastón debatiendo internamente por otro momento antes de suspirar y ceder.- Creo que el Señor Oscuro está vivo.

La cabeza de Narcissa se volvió hacia su marido violentamente tan rápido que Sirius pensó que Narcissa acabaría con una lesión cervical.- ¿¡Qué!?- Su expresión estaba entre el enfado y el terror.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- Preguntó Sirius, rehusando desvelar que él ya lo sabía.

-No diré nada más hasta que tenga tu palabra de que no me matarás.- Dijo Lucius firmemente.- mi oferta es informarte acerca del Señor Oscuro y ser un espía si se requiere cuando él vuelva.

Sirius consideró su respuesta por un momento.- Hablas como si pensaras que debería querer esa información y tu servicio como espía pero no veo el por qué. Dumbledore es el líder de la luz. Estoy seguro que si Voldepants sigue vivo y vuelve, él liderará la lucha de nuevo. Mi prioridad será proteger a Harry y llevármelo al extranjero en lugar de permitir que ese monstruo intente acercarse a él de nuevo.

Era un farol pero se figuró que Lucius mordería el anzuelo. Después de todo, Lucius no tenía ni idea de cuánto sabía.

-Si realmente deseas proteger al chico entonces me escucharás.- respondió Lucius. Cambió de posición en el sofá.- Hay una profecía, una que etiqueta a Potter como el que derrotará al Señor Oscuro. Están destinados a enfrentarse, Black.

-¿¡Qué!?- Fue el turno de Draco de estar en shock.

La barbilla de Lucius se alzó de forma aguda.- Esto es solo una parte de la información que puedo darte pero no diré ninguna otra palabra hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Sirius sonrió con simpleza.- Ya sabía acerca de la profecía, Lucius.

Lucius se vio momentáneamente sorprendido.- Entonces sabes que necesitaras a alguien dentro del campo de Voldemort cuando vuelta, que volverá.

-Sirius.- Narcisa habló de nuevo.- no deseo tener nada que ver con el Señor Oscuro y solicito la protección de la Casa de los Black para mí y mi hijo. Estaremos encantados de prestar juramento.

-Narcissa...-Empezó Lucius.

-No pasaré de nuevo por eso, Lucius.- Le interrumpió ella.- ¡El Señor Oscuro es un maníaco que desea la destrucción de todo aquel que no sea él mismo! ¡Regulus vio la verdad y pagó con su vida por ello!¡No voy a dejar que le pase lo mismo a Draco!

Draco miraba a sus padres discutir con la boca abierta; obviamente eso no era algo que pasara todos los días.

Sirius tomó su decisión y los interrumpió para ganar su atención.- Narcissa, Draco; tomaréis el juramento inquebrantable de lealtad a la Casa de los Black.

Narcissa trató de ocultar su alivio aunque su expresión la traicionó.

-Asumo, Draco, de que sabes el castigo que conlleva romper el juramento.- Preguntó Sirius bruscamente.

Draco asintió rápidamente.

-Bien.- Sirius se volvió hacia Lucius.- Seré honesto contigo, Lucius; mi primer pensamiento era simplemente matarte como restitución a la vida que tomaste. Sin embargo, mis consejeros me han informado que tienes valor político, bastante si nos fijamos en el argumento de tu esposa. Por otro lado, no confío en tí y Narcissa podría ser una magnífica regente de la Casa de los Malfoy.

Lucius palideció pero mantuvo su vista en Sirius.

Se hizo hacia atrás y se levantó.- Así que... ¿Qué hacer contigo?- Espero un momento antes de exponer su oferta. - Tienes que pagar por la vida que has tomado. Así que por ese crimen, vas a donar un millón de galeones al Ministerio para un nuevo departamento llamado "Asuntos Muggles"- Alzó una mano antes de que Narcissa lo pudiera interrumpir.- Yo, o lo más probable mi mayordomo, asumirá la responsabilidad económica de vuestras cámaras e inversiones por los próximos tres años, no protestarás ante esto y agradece que no te mande a Azkaban.

-Sirius.- Narcissa dijo rápidamente mientras Draco abría la boca preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Narcissa, no voy a imponer límites de gastos per se.- Dijo Sirius, pasando a mirar a su hijo para prevenir que se mantuviera a ralla.- Estoy al corriente de que necesitáis proyectar cierta imagen. Pero cada transacción necesitará de mi autorización. Podéis pasar el viernes por la mañana con Remus en Gringotts transfiriéndoselo todo y arreglando un acuerdo de pagos y salarios. Pretenderéis ante otros que simplemente estáis utilizando a Remus como vuestro mayordomo.

Narcissa asintió en acuerdo y miró fijamente a su marido quien hizo lo mismo con cierta reluctancia.

-Si te refrenas a matar o asaltar a alguien para cuando mi heredero llegue a la mayoría de edad, y has probado ser útil, te devolveré tus poderes financieros a tí, Lucius.- Dijo Sirius.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Lucius rígidamente.

Sirius juntó las palmas de sus manos.- Bien. Además, como tu hijo y esposa, tomarás un juramento inquebrantable de lealtad a la Casa de los Black. Tras lo cual, Lucius, te pondré bajo el _familius magicus veritus_ mientras me das la información que acabas de ofrecerme.- Ese conjuro era un tipo de encantamiento de la verdad, que forzaba a cualquier miembro de la familia a contestar al Regente de la Casa con honestidad.- Si escucho cualquier cosa en tu respuesta que me disguste, te enfrentaras al juicio.

Lucius frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Vamos a realizar los juramentos, entonces.- Sirius desenfundó su varita y golpeó el escritorio. Un trozo de pergamino apareció.- Aquí hay algo que he preparado con antelación.- Se lo extendió a Narcissa.

Ella elevó una perfecta ceja.- Es muy específico.

-Sois libres de renunciar pero entonces tendré que elegir otra opción para ustedes.- Dijo Sirius.

Los tres Malfoys se sintieron intimidados ante su mirada pero asintieron. Sirius golpeó el adorno de su mesa de nuevo. Después de un tenso momento, se produjo un golpeteo contra la puerta y Remus apareció en la sala.

Se encontró con la escena de los Malfoys acurrucados entre sí y le sonrió a Sirius, sus ojos brillaban con cierta diversión.- ¿Juramento?

-¿Podrías actuar como testigo?-Preguntó afirmando su pregunta.

Remus extrajo su varita.- Señora Malfoy, puede que lo mejor sea que empiece usted primero para demostrarle a Draco el proceso. Si pudiera levantarse y ponerse al lado de Sirius y unir sus manos, por favor.

Narcissa se levantó del sofá, se alisó su túnica azul y se dirigió al lado de Sirius. Él le ofreció su mano y ella se la agarró suavemente.

Remus depositñó su varita sobre sus manos.

-Narcissa Druella Malfoy, ¿serás leal a la Casa de los Black, poniendo el deber de la Casa por encima de cualquier otro, guardando los secretos de la Casa de los Black a menos que estés autorizada a revelarlos y trabajar para asegurar sus éxitos?-Empezó Sirius.

-Lo haré.- Respondió ella.

Una pequeña hebra de fuego salió de la varita y envolvió sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Y serás leal a mí, Sirius Orion Black, Regente de la Casa de los Black, manteniendo mis secretos a salvo a no ser que se te autorice el revelarlos y seguir mis órdenes? ó Sirius.

Narcissa asintió.- Lo haré.

Otra hebra se unió a la anterior.

-¿Y serás leal al heredero de la Casa de los Black, Lord Harry James Potter, Cabeza de la Casa de los Potter, protegiendole, guardando sus secretos a no ser que se te autorice revelarlos, y siguiendo sus ordenes en mi ausencia?

-Lo haré.- respondió Narcissa.

La unión fue completada con una tercera hebra.

-Yo, Remus John Lupin, soy testigo del juramento que he presenciado entre ustedes.- Entonó Remus.- Así lo habéis jurado, así sea.- Suavemente golpeó ambas manos con su varita y las hebras de fuego desaparecieron.

Sirius liberó a su prima y se giró hacia el sofá.- Draco.

Draco miró a sus padres de forma interrogante como si les estuvieran preguntando si iban en serio en lo de pasar por eso. Ellos le respondieron con un firme asentimiento de cabeza. Se alzó sobre sí mismo y tomó la mano de Sirius de forma nerviosa. Repitieron las mismas palabras respecto a la Casa de los Black y Sirius pero cambió el juramento respecto a Harry, entendiendo que la enemistad existente entre su ahijado y Draco complicaría el funcionamiento del juramento de lealtad especialmente con la edad temprana de Draco.

-¿Y permanecerás neutral en tus asuntos con el heredero de la Casa de los Black, Lord Harry James Potter, Cabeza de la Casa de los Potter, nunca atacándole a no ser que sea en defensa propia, guardando sus secretos a no ser que estés autorizado a hablar sobre ellos, y siguiendo sus ordenes en mi ausencia relacionados con la Casa de los Black?

Draco parecía tan impresionado como si se acabara de tragar un limón pero asintió y realizó el juramento. Una vez que Remus confirmó el juramento, Draco volvió de vuelta al sofá donde su madre le acarició el pelo para confortarlo.

Lucius tomó su lugar y voluntariamente hizo el mismo juramento que Narcissa. Tan pronto como las hebras desaparecieron, Sirius alzó su varita y apuntó a Lucius.

- _Familius magicus veritus._

Inmediatamente, Lucius estuvo rodeado por la neblina plateada de la magia familiar de los Black.

-¿Por qué te uniste a Voldemort?-Preguntó Sirius con voz tersa.

Lucius luchó por un momento contra la magia pero eventualmente suspiró y habló.- Estaba de acuerdo con crear una élite sangrepura que gobernara al resto y él era el heredero de Slytherin.

¿Por qué tomaste la Marca?- Continuó Sirius, esperando ver hasta que punto Lucius había sido honesto con él anteriormente.

-Mi padre y mi suegro me llevaron ante el Señor Oscuro para ser marcado. Lo consideraban un honor.

Las cejas de Sirius se levantaron.- ¿Querías tener la Marca?

-Si y no.- Lucius parecía furioso antes las palabras que estaba forzado a dejar salir por su boca.- Creía que era un honor pero no tenía el deseo de realizar el ritual de matar a alguien para ganármela.

-Has admitido que has matado a un muggle. ¿Qué otros crímenes realizaste en servicio de tu Señor Oscuro?

-Le dí refugio, guardé objetos oscuros para él que estaban prohibidos por el Ministerio, soborné a los oficiales del Ministerio y del Wizengamot para que se pusieran de su lado e intenté robar un orbe que encerraba una profecía del Departamento de Misterios.- Luchó contra la magia una vez más antes de rendirse.- torturé a muggles capturados por el Señor Oscuro y a otros mortífagos que fallaban en sus misiones cuando el Señor Oscuro me lo ordenaba.

Podía vivir con que Lucius Malfoy hubiera torturado a mortífagos, pensó Sirius, pero torturar a muggles... ¿Qué había pensado? Eso le hiba a costar a Lucius otros cuantos galeones. Hizo la siguiente pregunta.- ¿Qué sabes acerca de la profecía respecto a Voldemort y Harry Potter?

-Aquél con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca, nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido al finalizar el séptimo mes...- Recitó Lucius.- Esto fue lo único que Severus Snape escuchó y comentó al Señor Oscuro inmediatamente después de que fuera revelado por Sybill Trelawney a Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius se puso rígido. ¡Snape había sido el que había escuchado la profecía! Intercambió una mirada enfadada y preocupada con Remus que lucía como si no necesitara convertirse en hombre lobo para matar a Severus.

-El Señor Oscuro no creyó en la profecía al principio y no sé que cambió su parecer. Sospecho que cuando el informe de un espía entre las filas de Dumbledore le informó que el chico Potter realizaba magia de forma regular aún con un encantamiento restrictivo de la magia para niños, determinó que debía eliminar la amenaza.- Continuó Lucius.

-Colagusano.- Dijo Sirius con asco, encontrando otro objetivo de su enfado. Se giró y paseo de un lado a otro, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo e ignorando los ojos saltones de Draco y el gruñido de Remus.- Dijiste que creías que Voldemort seguía vivo, explicate.

-Al principio creía como el resto que había muerto.- explicó Lucius.- pero Draco me informó de un extraño ser bebiendo sangre de unicornio en el Bosque durante su primer año lo que levantó mis sospechas. Entonces, se informó de que Quirrel había muerto y Draco me dijo que Potter había estado en la enfermería por días. Entonces empecé a sospechar que estaba aún vivo y estaba trabajando para recuperar el poder.- Hizo una pausa.- Además, mi Marca está volviéndose más definida en los últimos días. Lo que es un signo de que está ganando fuerzas.

-¿Quieres que él vuelva?-Preguntó Sirius de forma severa.

-¡No!- Expetó Lucius.- ¡He trabajado demasiado duro para deshacer el daño sufrido a mi reputación y a mi Casa desde la última guerra! Tengo poder e influencia ahora. _Yo_ realizo leyes y he triunfado donde él fallo al promover una agenda sangrepura.¿Porqué permitiría que alguien más se beneficiara de mi trabajo especialmente ahora que sé la verdad de sus orígenes?

Sirius asintió.- Si yo no te ofrezco otra alternativa y el regresa como dices, ¿Qué ocurriría?

-No habría más remedio.- contestó Lucius sombríamente.- Esperará que volvamos a su lado. Lo exigirá y matará al que lo desobedezca.- Miró de forma desafiante a Sirius.- Se asegurará de tenernos tan bien controlados como si estuviéramos bajo el Imperius...-Hizo una pausa.- a menos que haya otra opción.

Sirius envió una mirada a Remus quien asintió de forma grave. Tenían algo con lo que trabajar al menos; Lucius no quería dejar su posición. Él era el alfa, o lo había sido antes de que Sirius reinstaurara la Casa de los Black, aunque aún tenía sus propias alianzas. Pero Voldemort se llevaría todo eso y lo haría su sirviente de nuevo. Lucius no quería inclinarse ante nadia. Lo que significaba que Sirius tenía que ser cuidadoso; si humillaba a ese hombre demasiado, traicionaría a Sirius y a Harry a pesar del juramento, siempre hay maneras de sortear un juramento si se desea. Pero Sirius podría utilizar el deseo de Lucius por poder para ayudar a proteger a Harry justo como estaba haciendo con el deseo de Cornelius de permanecer como Ministro de Magia.

\- Háblame del Diario de Tom Riddle, Lucius.- Dijo Sirius, recostándose de nuevo contra el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

Remus se sentó a su lado.

Lucius de nuevo se vió luchando contra la magia que lo rodeaba pero cedió eventualmente una vez más.- Una noche el Señor Oscuro nos llamó a Bella, Regulus y a mí. Nos dijo que éramos sus más fieles seguidores; todos nosotros miembros de la Casa de los Black, la única Casa cuyo conocimiento sobre las Artes Oscuras igualaba al suyo.

Sirius bufó ante eso. La Casa de los Black en conjunto probablemente había olvidado más lecciones de Artes Oscuras que las que Voldemort había tenido la capacidad de aprender.

-Íbamos a ser premiados. Nos envió a Regulus y a mí a otro sitio. Cuando Bella apareció con algún tipo de copa me había convocado antes de que pudiera echarle un vistazo.- Lucius continuó.- Me dio un diario y me dijo que lo guardara bien. Me dijo que llamara a Regulus y Bella y yo nos fueramos; seguimos su orden. Guardé el diario en un sitio seguro en la Mansión Malfoy y sé que Bella guardó la copa en su Cámara de Gringotts.

Sirius esperó impaciente mientras Lucius tomaba aire, molesto ante la historia de lo que debía ser el primer suceso que había terminado en la muerte de Regulus.

-Después de darme cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro podría seguir vivo, tomé el diario de su escondite y lo abrí. Las páginas estaban en blanco. Sentí la necesidad de escribir y me presenté a mí mismo. El diario respondió. Me ordenó contarle que había pasado desde que se me había dado el diario. Proclamaba ser un eco del Señor Oscuro y que contenía la clave para devolverlo a la vida. Me instruyó que se lo diera a mi hijo quien asistía a Hogwarts para estar cerca de Potter. Le convencí de que sería mejor dárselo a otra persona.

Los ojos de Remus relucieron y por un preocupante segundo Sirius pensó que podría golpear a Lucius.

Draco estaba de nuevo con la boca abierta, el shock marcaba sus facciones.

-Le diste el diario a Ginny Weasley.- Comentó Sirius.-¿Por qué razón te pareció que ella era sacrificable a tus ojos?

-Primero porque estaba _forzado a hacerlo_. Segundo, su padre estaba intentando interponer una legislación con la cual estaba en desacuerdo; la vergüenza política de que su única hija fuera encontrada en posesión de un objeto oscuro podría evitar su desarrollo. Tecero, sabía por Draco que los Weasley eran cercanos a Potter.- Dijo Lucius.- Y por último, creí que su sobreprotectora madre encontraría ese objeto maldito incluso antes de que llegara a Hogwarts o de que la niña se lo diera directamente a su padre.

-¿Intentaste que fuera encontrado?-Preguntó un sorprendido Remus.

Sirius rápidamente repitió la pregunta de Remus sabiendo que al menos que el no lo preguntara la magia no lo forzaría a hablar con la verdad.

-Si.- Dijo Lucius bruscamente.- _Draco_ asiste a Hogwarts, no tenía ningún deseo de que fuera herido. Traté de reemplazar a Dumbledore cuando era claro que no estaba haciendo lo suficiente para detener al monstruo que el Señor Oscuro había liberado.

Sirius y Remus se miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Eres sincero en tu promesa?-Preguntó Sirius por último.

-Si.- Lucius fijó su mirada en Sirius.- No seguiré a esa vieja cotorra incompetente pero seguiré a la Casa de los Black, incluso una encabezada por ti y Potter antes que al Señor Oscuro si eso significa mantener mi magia y perdonarme la vida.

La honestidad era una cosa bonita, pensó Sirius mientras asimilaba las motivaciones egoístas de Lucius. Canceló el conjuro con una floritura de su varita y Lucius quedaba exhausto y cansado en apariencia.

Sirius pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Mi primera orden Lucius, es que hagas una restitución a la Casa Weasley. Me acercaré a ellos en tu nombre con una oferta de asumir responsabilidad financiera de la educación de Ginny Weasley incluyendo una maestría dado el caso, y de los pagos de cualquier recibo medico asociado a su tratamiento por la posesión del diario.-Dijo Sirius firmemente.- Pediré que sea una restitución privada más que una publica dada la sensibililidad de los sucesos ocurridos; Dudo que Arthur Weasley se oponga. Eso protegerá tu reputación política. Por otro lado un millón _y medio_ de galleones serán donados al nuevo departamento en restitución par la muerte de ese muggle y los que fueron torturados será a través de mí, protegiéndote de las consecuencias de donar a una causa que horrorizaria a tus alianzas.

Lucius inclinó su cabeza en señal de alivio.

-Mi segunda orden para ustedes tres es que no haréis nada voluntariamente para hacer daño alguno a mi heredero, a mí mismo y a los asociados y aliados de la Casa de los Black.- Sirius miró a Draco.- Te he dado un poco de margen en tu juramento acerca de Harry dado que eres joven y estúpido.

Draco se sonrojó.

-Pero date cuenta de que esto es una orden, bajo los términos del juramento que significa que la seguirás o perderás tu vida. Significa que tampoco podrás herir a Harry o Hermione con esta orden. No puedes nombrarles por motes o molestarles dado que se considera una actitud abusiva que pretende hacer daño. ¿Entiendes?

Draco asintió rápidamente.

-Dirás a tus compañeros Slytherin que has sido instruido por tus padres a seguir mis órdenes respecto a esta cuestión en orden de congraciarte conmigo con la esperanza de que algún día cambie de opinión sobre quién debería ser mi heredero.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- Eso te protegerá de cualquier daño colateral en la escuela por tu cambio de comportamiento.

-Gracias, Sirius.- Dijo Narcissa.

-Draco.- Continuó Sirius.- Eres joven y todavía puedes emprender otro camino. Si eres leal a la Casa de los Black, serás premiado. Has visto los generosos regalos que les di a tu prima y tu tía. Si al final del año lo has hecho bien te daré una recompensa. ¿Entendido?

Draco miró a sus padres y asintió suavemente hacia Sirius.

Sirius se dirigió a Narcissa.- ¿Hay algún contrato matrimonial sobre tu hijo?

-Con la Casa de los Parkinson.- respondió Lucius.- La decisión fue mía no de Narcissa.

-Entonces el acuerdo queda anulado.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- La Casa de los Black dejará que sus hijos elijan su propia pareja.

El rostro de Draco se iluminó y Sirius se figuró que él no había querido el acuerdo. Era un pequeño beneficio pero quizá sería suficiente para ayudar a Draco a darse cuenta de que había beneficios en ser de la casa de los Black.

-Mantendréis lo que hemos hablado entre nosotros hoy bajo secreto sólo con la posibilidad de discutirlo con las personas presentes en esta habitación y mi heredero. Malfoy, tendrás que irte para discutir la disolución del contrato matrimonial con la Casa de los Parkinson. Finalmente vuestra misión principal es esta: Me ayudaréis a mí y a mi heredero a derrotar a Voldemort conocido también como Tom Riddle prestando vuestra ayuda cuando la requiera en el plan que tengo en marcha.- Declaró Sirius fieramente.- ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.- Lucius había recuperado algo de su usual arrogancia. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.-Ya estabas enterado de que estaba vivo.

-Desde que escuché como Harry había alejado de nuevo su espectro al final de su primer año, sí.- Dijo Sirius.- Pero intentará conseguir un cuerpo, y tratará de recobrar su poder. Vamos a detenerle.

-Haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudar.- Dijo Narcissa.

-Bien. Narcissa, tomarás parte en un ritual de bendición esta tarde para Harry.-Dijo Sirius.

-Por supuesto, mi Lord Black.- Narcissa inclinó su cabeza.

Sirius los miró intensamente.- Estoy dándoos esta oportunidad: trabajad conmigo, ayudarme a proteger a Harry y seréis recompensados. Enfadadme, herid a Harry y terminaré con vosotros.

Examinó con satisfacción sus expresiones mientras asimilaban sus últimas palabras, se giró y golpeó el adorno. Penelope tocó la puerta suavemente antes de abrirla.

-Por favor, escolta a los Malfoys a una de las habitaciones de invitados en la primera planta, Penelope, para que puedan refrescarse antes del almuerzo.- Pidió Sirius.

Los Malfoy se levantaron, Narcisa hizo una reverencia y Draco siguió el ejemplo de su padre en inclinar brevemente su cabeza antes de irse. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Sirius dejó escapar un largo suspiro, estirando los músculos de los hombros para relajar la tensión que allí se había respirado.

Remus tosió brevemente.- ¿Estás bien, Canuto?

-Me siento sucio.- Admitió Sirius.- Siento que aunque me bañara un millón de veces no volveré a estar limpio de nuevo.

-Bueno, hemos hecho un pacto con el diablo.- murmuró Remus.- Pero políticamente será más fácil. Lucius es la clave para al menos neutralizar a los supremacistas sangrepura dentro del Wizengamot. Si hubiera muerto, incluso como Narcissa como Regente, hubieran elegido a otro líder que hubiera hecho las cosas mucho más difíciles.

Él suspiró.- No estoy ansioso por hablar con Harry acerca de la profecía y de Snape.

-¿Crees que es adecuado decírselo?- Preguntó Remus.- De por sí ya tienen una relación difícil.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Sirius.- No quiero que lo pille por sorpresa una información que los demás guardan en secreto como una espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza, Lunático.- Suspiró.- Discutiremos esto con Minerva pero no hoy; hoy deberíamos encargarnos de la adopción y el ritual de bedición.

-No discutiré eso.- Dijo Remus estando de acuerdo. Miró a Sirius de cerca.- Hay algo más que te molesta.

-¿Quieres decir aparte del hecho de que Lucius acaba de confirmar que el viejo Voldie está de vuelta intentando conseguir un cuerpo, y que necesitamos trabajar en donde puede estar Peter y qué estará probablemente haciendo?

Remus simplemente le lanzó una mirada que decía "No me engañas"

Sirius hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada de su amigo.- Malfoy señalo alegremente porqué tantas personas creyeron rápidamente que era un asesino en serie recordándome cuánta gente _yo_ maté durante la guerra.

-En defensa propia.- Apuntó Remus.

-¡Ni siquiera recuerdo matar a diez de ellos, Remus!-Respondió Sirius.

-Fuiste capturado cuando estabas trabajando de encubierto, fuiste torturado y estabas medio muerto cuando te recuperaste.- Dijo Remus secamente.-La evidencia de defensa propia era bastante obvia.

-¿Y qué hay acerca de los LeStranges?-Dijo Sirius antes de que pudiera evitarlo.- Sabía que convocar el juicio supondría que probablemente la magia familiar los eliminara. Bella probablemente habrá muerto la semana que viene.

-Sí, lo sabías.- Dijo Remus.- Y que sientas arrepentimiento… te hace ser el bueno.

-Ese es el problema, Moony.- Confesó Sirius.- No me siento culpable, me siento… _aliviado_ de que no estén para dañar a nadie más, o para ayudar a Voldemort cuando vuelva, en caso de que no podamos evitarlo. Una parte de mí piensa que debía de haber hecho lo mismo con Lucius.

Remus puso una mano sobre su hombro.- Hiciste lo que hiciste para proteger a Harry, no voy a decirte que lo que has hecho ha sido equivocado.- estrujó su hombro.- Nunca te diré que proteger a Harry es incorrecto, y Sirius; yo los hubiera matado para protegerlo también.

Sirius asintió despacio, dejando que las últimas palabras de Remus se llevaran las dudas que lo habían asaltado.

-Vamos, debemos volver. Hermione estaba en medio de una discusión con Andromeda sobre el ritual mágico y su presencia en la cultura mágica cuando recibí tu señal y Harry parecía aterrorizado de quedarse solo con ellas.- Dijo Remus animándolo.- Deberíamos ir a su rescate.

Sí. Es en todo lo que ello había terminado. En rescatar a Harry.

Y Sirius podía hacer eso.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Hola a todos, finalmente entre carros y carretas pude sacar el siguiente capítulo. Disculpen la gran espera que han tenido que soportar (por favor, no me tiren tomates). Pero ya ven que aún estamos vivos y pensamos seguir traduciendo. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y estén teniendo un buen día (Mil perdones T.T).


	19. Forjando el 'Equipo Cornamentita'-Ep5

***Capítulo 19*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 5**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 19*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 5**

El almuerzo había sido brillante por un lado y raro por otro, pensó Harry.

Sirius se había sentado en una punta de la mesa con Harry a su lado derecho y Andromeda Tonks a su izquierda. Su marido al lado de ésta, luego seguía Tonks y la fila terminaba con los Malfoys; Draco, Narcissa y Lucius. Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry, su padre al lado de ella seguido por su madre, luego seguía Remus y por último Penelope se sentó con la profesora McGonagall al final de la mesa.

Harry ignoró las miradas que Draco seguía dirigiéndole y se enfocó en disfrutar la delicada comida y a escuchar historias de Andy acerca de Sirius y su padre cuando estaban en su época escolar. Sirius metía baza guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndole, aparentemente corrigiéndola lo que le hizo entender a Harry que estaba bromeando y tomándole el pelo. Andy lo tomó con buen humor y mientras el almuerzo proseguía a Harry le agradaba cada vez más y más esa bruja; tenía un buen sentido del humor, una inteligencia sosegada y una personalidad cálida que le hacía sentir que era fácil hablar con ella.

Los Grangers adoraban a los Tonks y las dos familias se volvieron amigas rápidamente. Como un nacido de muggles Ted tenía muchas experiencias en común con Hermione y fue capaz de poner en palabras muggle términos mágicos de forma que fueran comprensibles. Ted era un sanador en una pequeña clínica en las afueras de Londres; Él lo había comparado con ser un médico de familia o médico de cabecera, mientras que los sanadores de St Mungo eran los equivalentes a los doctores y auxiliares de los hospitales. Hermione había estado muy interesada, confesando su sueño de la infancia de ser un médico de familia. Harry también estuvo interesado después de conocer a Noshi, y Ted había estado encantado en escuchar todo acerca de la "Valley Clinic".

Si en un lado de la mesa la conversación había sido fluida, Harry no había podido evitar darse cuenta de la tensa atmósfera al otro lado donde estaban los Malfoy junto a Remus, Penelope y su tía Minerva. Captó pequeños trozos de conversación donde Tonks intentaba entablar conversación con Draco acerca de Quidditch, Remus, Penelope y Narcissa estaban debatiendo acerca de magia sobre rituales, y Lucius y Minerva estaban hablando sobre Hogwarts. Pero estaba claro que todos ellos estaban incómodos en diferente medida con sus compañeros de mesa. Harry había agradecido a Merlín de que aparentemente estaban siguiendo un protocolo y los Malfoys no podrían quejarse de haber sido menospreciados.

Pero el almuerzo acabó y todos ellos se pusieron en marcha hacia el salón formal para saludar a los invitados que se les iban a unir en varios rituales. Harry entró al lado de Sirius. Había sido educado en protocolo para esa mañana y tenía pinta de que iba a ser una media hora infernal, pensó Harry, mientras andaban y se convertían en el foco de atención.

-Madame Longbottom.-Dijo Sirius antes de besarle los nudillos, para después presentarle a Harry con impecable aplomo. Tras eso Harry besó rápidamente su mano y le dio las gracias por su asistencia.

Augusta Longbottom dio una breve inclinación de aprobación y se dirigió hacia su izquierda, donde Neville se encontraba avergonzado en su túnica formal con el escudo de los Longbottom en el pecho. Harry estrechó las manos con su compañero de habitación y se dio cuenta que Neville llevaba su anillo del heredero.

-Es bueno verte, Neville.- Dijo Harry cálidamente mientras Sirius le presentaba el resto de la comitiva a Augusta.- Vendrás a tomar las lecciones de cultura y política conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Correcto, y de administración de bienes.- Contestó Neville sonriendo.- La abuela pensó que sería bueno para nosotros y para mí, para conocernos mejor. No me había dado cuenta que tus padres habían sido mis padrinos.

-Yo tampoco tenía idea de que tu madre fuera mi madrina.- Admitió Harry. Sirius le apretó ligeramente el hombro y Harry hizo una mueca.- Nos pondremos al día más tarde, Neville.

Neville le sonrió de forma brillante y Harry permitió que Sirius le dirigiera hacia Arthur, Molly, Bill y Ron. Arthur había decidido que no había necesidad de que se presentara el resto de los Weasleys a pesar de que todos habían sido invitados. Ron se quedó mirando a los Malfoys.

Sirius se acercó a ellos con parsimonia, pretendiendo que nada estaba fuera de lo común.- Arthur, Molly. Me alegro de verles de nuevo, Bill y Ronald. Obviamente les conoces Harry.

Molly dejó de mirar de forma insistente a Lucius Malfoy y sonrió a Harry mientras él cogía su mano para besársela.- Oh, te ves tan guapo, Harry.

Bill le guiñó el ojo a Harry, relajando la tensión, mientras Harry saludaba al resto de Weasleys.

Ron estaba vestido con lo que claramente era su túnica escolar. Se inclinó hacia adelante cuando Harry le estrechó la mano.- ¿Qué hace _Malfoy_ aquí?

-Primos.- Dijo Harry de forma sucinta.- No había otro remedio.

Ron no parecía contento y Harry dio gracias a Merlin cuando Sirius los hizo moverse de nuevo.

-Ministro Fudge, creo que ya ha conocido anteriormente a mi ahijado ¿no es así?-Dijo Sirius, dirigiéndole una sonrisa astuta a Harry.

-Sí, ciertamente.- Cornelius le sonrió ampliamente.- Te ves muy bien, Harry. Obviamente estar con tu padrino te sienta bien.

-Gracias.- Dijo Harry de forma educada.- y por venir hoy para ser un testigo. Y por ayudar a limpiar el nombre de Sirius.

Cornelius hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.- Es un placer, Harry. Solo estoy arrepentido de no haberte escuchado cuando nos encontramos en Hogwarts, me temo que tomé más en cuenta a tu profesor Snape. Puedo prometer que no pasará de nuevo.

-Gracias, señor.- Respondió Harry formalmente.

-Por favor, llámame Cornelius.- Dijo Cornelius, aún sonriente.

Sirius los volvió a conducir a la siguiente persona para el alivio de Harry y un momento después estaban frente a Amelia Bones.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Harry.- Dijo Amelia mientras él le daba un beso en sus nudillos.

-Lo mismo digo.- Dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa genuina.- gracias por venir y por todo lo que usted y el Auror Moody hicieron por Sirius.

Amelia simplemente sonrió y permitió que Sirius hiciera el resto de las presentaciones de manera que pudieran saludar pronto a Wilbert Croaker.

-Me alegro de conocerte finalmente, llámame Bertie.- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa amigable a Harry.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, agradándole de forma instantánea aquel hombre entrado en años.- Gracias por asistir a la adopción. Mi amiga Hermione probablemente tenga muchas preguntas para usted. Es realmente inteligente.

-Ese es un buen punto a valorar en una mujer, Harry.- bromeó Bertie.- me alegra ver que estás empezando pronto.

Harry sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse y estuvo agradecido de que Sirius interviniera para presentarle los Tonks al Cabecilla de los Inefables.

Los dos asistentes finales eran Brian Cutter y Mary Baron, sus abogados. Harry ya les había conocido antes de que él y Sirius volvieran de Estados Unidos y sus presentaciones fueron rápidas.

Sirius los dirigió a todos de nuevo de camino hacia su estudio que había sido cambiado por Kreacher. Todo el decorado había sido reemplazado por cómodos asientos de espalda recta colocados en varias hileras, de cara a la chimenea adornada con el escudo de los Black. Justo en frente de ésta, un pedestal había sido colocado con un cuchillo y un recipiente para rituales.

Los invitados se dirigieron hacia sus asientos tal como hizo Harry. Se sentó al frente con Remus a un lado y Minerva en el otro. Miró sobre sus hombros y los Grangers estaban justo detrás de él. Le sonrió a Hermione para transmitirle coraje ya que se estaba mordiendo el labio de forma nerviosa.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta e hicieron silencio.- Gracias, amigos y familia, por asistir hoy. Realmente hay tres rituales que debemos hacer. El primero es un ritual de promoción entre Hermione Granger y Andrómeda Tonks. El segundo será el ritual de adopción entre Harry y yo mismo. Y por último, realizaremos un ritual para bendecir a Harry.- Sonrió al público.- Así que vamos a empezar: ¿Hermione? ¿Andy?

Hermione se dirigió hacia el frente y Harry sintió un sentimiento de orgullo. Estaba realmente agradecido de que Sirius hubiera dado con una manera tan brillante de darle las gracias a Hermione por salvar su vida.

Sirius le dio a Hermione una sonrisa cálida y la dirigió hacia el lado izquierdo del pedestal frente a Andromeda que estaba en el lado derecho. Sirius se movió para estar frente a la chimenea y tras el pedestal golpeó con su varita el recipiente invocando la magia familiar que surgió en su usual voluta plateada.

-Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, invoco la magia familiar para que sea testigo de la retribución de una deuda de vida entre la Casa de los Black y Hermione Jean Granger. En gratitud por su participación en salvar mi vida, yo otorgo a Andromeda Ursula Tonks, hija de la Casa de los Black, el deber de promocionar a Hermione Jane Granger dentro de la Casa de los Black por sangre, magia y juramento, proveyéndola de protección y santuario por parte de la Casa de los Black.

Harry mantuvo la respiración ante el reverencial silencio presente en la sala y Sirius asintió en dirección a Andromeda.

Andromeda tomó el cuchillo y cuidadosamente cortó su palma, permitiendo que unas gotas de sangre cayeran dentro del recipiente.- Yo, Andromeda Ursula Tonks, hija de la Casa de los Black, juro promocionar a Hermione Jane Granger en el mundo mágico; proveerla de conocimiento, herramientas y afecto; protegerla y darle santuario. Tomo este deber solemnemente por sangre, magia y juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Le pasó el cuchillo a Hermione quien miró brevemente a Sirius para ver si era correcto que ella continuara. Ante su asentimiento, cortó su palma con una mueca y dejó que la sangre goteara hasta el recipiente.

-Yo, Hermione Jane Granger.- Su voz tembló un poco.- Me siento honrada de aceptar la promoción ofrecida a mí por la Casa de los Black. Prometo considerar a Andromeda Ursula Tonks, hija de la Casa de los Black, como mi tutora mágica, aceptando su tutelaje y sabiduría. Acepto mi lugar como hija de la Casa de los Black y los deberes que ello conlleva, por sangre, magia y juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Andromeda levanto su mano herida y Hermione la tomó de manera que sus manos entrelazadas estuvieran puestas sobre el recipiente. La magia familiar emergió de este formando el tótem de la serpiente y se enlazó alrededor de sus muñecas uniéndolas. La serpiente emitió un silbido sobre sus manos.

- _Acepto este enlace.-_ Dijo la serpiente.

Harry sonrió al tótem pero se mantuvo callado, sabiendo que era el único que había entendido lo que había dicho.

Sirius sonrió a las dos mujeres.- He sido testigo del juramento entre ustedes y declaro a Hermione Jane Granger una hija de la Casa de los Black.- Dijo formalmente.- Así lo he jurado, así sea.- golpeó el recipiente y la magia se desvaneció.

Andromeda giró hacia arriba la palma de Hermione y sanó el corte rápidamente antes de hacer lo mismo con el suyo mientras la audiencia aplaudía complacida.

Harry miró a su alrededor mientras aplaudía de forma entusiasta. Tonks estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras su cabello pasaba por varias tonalidades de colores. Draco parecía contrariado pero aplaudía educadamente junto a sus padres. Arthur y Molly parecían encantados mientras Ron parecía… ¿Enfadado? Harry frunció el ceño y se preguntó cuál era el problema. Se giró para ver a Hermione caminar hacia él. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa.

-Bien.- Dijo Sirius en voz alta, volviendo a llamar la atención de los presentes.- Harry, si pudieras pasar hacia delante, tú también Remus, quien fue un viejo amigo de James y Lily, servirá de testigo.- Sonrió a sus invitados.- Me gustaría recordarles a todos que Harry habla pársel y como ya habéis observado el tótem familiar de los Black es una serpiente. Creo que es innecesario decir que el tótem está encantado de tener a alguien a quien hablarle tras tantos años de silencio así que si escucháis una conversación entre ellos, por favor no entréis en pánico o asumáis que Harry se está convirtiendo en un mago oscuro.

Harry tenía sentimientos encontrados por la muestra de honestidad de Sirius pero adivinó que era mejor eso que tener a alguien gritando cosas horribles en medio de su ritual de adopción.

Remus tomó la posición de Sirius tras el pedestal mientras Sirius se movía hacia donde había estado Andromeda; Harry quedaba en el lugar de Hermione. Harry notó que el recipiente y el cuchillo lucían prístinamente limpios y se dio cuenta de que Sirius debía de haberse hecho cargo de eso mientras su atención estaba en algún sitio tras el ritual de Hermione.

Sirius le guiñó el ojo, Remus sonrió y Harry recordó respirar.

-¿Preparado?-Preguntó Sirius calmadamente.

Harry asintió.

Ambos golpearon el recipiente con la varita al mismo tiempo e invocaron a su magia familiar. Volutas de oro y plata flotaban en el ambiente.

-Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, invoco la magia familiar de la Casa de los Black para que sea testigo de la adopción de Harry James Potter, Cabeza de la Casa de los Potter, Heredero de la Casa de los Black, por sangre, magia y juramento.

-Yo, Harry James Potter, Cabeza de la Casa de los Potter, Invoco a la magia familiar de la Casa de los Potter para que sea testigo de mi adopción por Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, hijo de la Casa de los Potter, por sangre, magia y juramento.

Surgieron murmullos de sorpresa mientras la audiencia recordaba que a Sirius se le había dado santuario en la familia Potter; que ambas magias familiares entrarían en juego de forma inusual.

-Yo, Remus John Lupin, mayordomo de la Casa de los Black, mayordomo de la Casa de los Potter, hermano por magia, espíritu y de corzazón de James Charlus Potter y Lily Elizabeth Potter, me presento como testigo de esta adopción.

Sirius tomó el cuchillo y cortó su palma, haciendo gotear la sangre en el recipiente.-Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, Hijo de la Casa de los Potter, hermano de sangre, espíritu y corazón de James Charlus Potter y Lily Elizabeth Potter, invito a Harry James Potter, Cabeza de la Casa de los Potter, heredero de la Casa de los Black, ser mi hijo por sangre, magia y juramento; mi hijo en cuerpo, espíritu y corazón; mi hijo por sangre, voluntad y compromiso. Así he jurado, así sea.

Harry no estaba contento con la idea de cortarse la palma pero lo hizo con una mueca ligera y su sangre cayó de la palma de su mano hasta el recipiente para unirse con la de Sirius.- Yo, Harry James Potter, hijo de la Casa de los Potter, hijo de la Casa de los Black, hijo de sangre, espíritu y corazón de James Charlus Potter y Lily Elizabeth Potter, acepto a Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, hijo de la Casa de los Potter, como mi padre por sangre, magia y ley; como mi padre en cuerpo, espíritu y corazón; mi padre por sangre, voluntad y compromiso. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Juntaron sus manos y la magia respondió inmediatamente; La serpiente se enrolló sobre sus manos como hizo con Andrómeda y Hermione pero esperó hasta que el Grifo emergiera del recipiente y descansara sobre sus manos emitiendo un fuerte rugido antes de sisear.

- _El grifo y yo acogemos este enlace, jovencito.-_ Dijo la serpiente.

- _Gracias.-_ respondió Harry. Miró a los ojos inquisitivos de Sirius.- El grifo y la serpiente están de acuerdo con este enlace.

Sirius sonrió.- gracias.- Dijo a los tótem.

Remus sonrió felizmente a ambos.- He sido testigo de este juramento entre ustedes y lo reconozco como verdadero. Sirius Orion Black eres ahora el padre de Harry James Potter por sangre, magia y este juramento.- Dijo formalmente.- Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Harry y Sirius levantaron sus varitas y golpearon el recipiente a la vez. Con un rugido y un siseo final los tótem desaparecieron una vez más.

Los aplausos llenaron de nuevo la estancia. Harry miró al mar de caras. Neville levantó sus dos pulgares; Hermione estaba aplaudiendo tan fuerte que estaba a punto de hacerse daño en las manos, y Ron… parecía de todo menos contento. Harry alejó ese pensamiento. Probablemente Ron estaba incomodo con tanta pompa y ceremonia.

Su atención volvió de repente a su palma mientras Sirius la sanaba cuidadosamente. Sirius apretó su mano gentilmente antes de dejarla ir.

-¿Tobo bien por ahí, Harry?- Preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

Harry asintió.

-¿Estás listo para la siguiente parte?- preguntó Sirius, fe nuevo manteniendo un tono bajo.

-Eso creo.- Harry sonrió cálidamente.- _Canuto._

Habían acordado la noche anterior que `Papá` estaba muy asociado a James para ambos como para que fuese cómodo para Harry llamar a Sirius de esa forma; en vez de eso Harry llamaría a Sirius por su mote de merodeador como una manera de reconocer el cambio en su parentesco.

-Cornamentita.- Los ojos de Sirius brillaron hacia Harry de forma orgullosa.

Remus no pudo contenerse así mismo por más tiempo. Se aclaró la garganta y aplaudió con deleite. Con una mirada juguetona Harry supo que Sirius quería que ellos lo hicieran. Así que Remus y Harry se abalanzaron hacia Sirius, reuniendo a los tres en un breve abrazo grupal.

Sirius palmeó el hombro de Remus y elevó su tono de voz.- Gracias, Lunático.

Volvió a tomar la atención de los allí presentes de nuevo y Remus volvió a su asiento.

-Por último, daremos paso a un ritual de bendición para la protección de un hijo por su nueva familia adoptiva.- Explicó Sirius.- Está basado en magia femenina así que seré testigo pero no tomaré parte.

No dio la información completa sobre el encantamiento de protección pero tanto Sirius como Remus habían acordado que no querían que tantas personas supieran que ese era el hechizo exacto que la madre de Harry había realizado mientras ellos trataban de encontrar una manera de deshacerlo. Harry pensó que era una precaución apropiada dado que los Malfoys estaban presentes.

-¿Podrían las mujeres de la Casa de los Black y Minerva McGonagall por favor pasar hacia adelante?-Preguntó Sirius con energía.

Harry se encontró mirando a Minerva sobre el recipiente de rituales. Ella relajó su expresión seria para sonreírle y él le sonrió de vuelta.

-Harry, tendrás que llevar el mando en este ritual.- Dijo Sirius suavemente.

Tomó una respiración profunda y calmó su magia antes de golpear el recipiente. Plata y dorado emergieron de éste.

-Yo, Harry James Potter, Cabeza de la Casa de los Potter, Heredero de la Casa de los Black invoco la magia familiar de la Casa de los Potter y la Casa de los Black para que sean testigos de esta bendición.

Un susurro provino de entre los presentes a la vez que alguien asimilaba el hecho de que Harry podía invocar a ambas magias familiares.

-Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, hijo de la Casa de los Potter, padre de Harry James Potter, Cabeza de la Casa de los Potter y heredero de la Casa de los Black, me presento como testigo de este ritual de bendición para mi hijo.

Sirius entregó a Harry el cuchillo ritual.

Harry lo deslizó sobre su palma de nuevo, sabiendo que la sangre tenía que ser fresca para que la magia funcionara. Intento recordar con empeño las palabras del ritual, sabiendo cómo éstas habían cambiado a comparación del hechizo hecho por su madre.- Yo, Harry de la Casa de los Potter y la Casa de los Black, hijo de Lily de la Casa de los Potter, doy mi sangre voluntariamente para este ritual.- Depositó el cuchillo al lado del recipiente.

Sirius extrajo de entre sus bolsillos un vial de sangre y un saquito de terciopelo y se los dio a Minerva.

-Yo, Minerva del Clan McGonagall, me pongo en el lugar de Lily de la Casa de los Potter, madre por sangre de Harry de la Casa de los Potter y la Casa de los Black.- Minerva tomó el guardapelo dorado que estaba dentro del saquito y lo mantuvo sobre el recipiente.- Este guardapelo es el símbolo de Lily, otorgado por su madre, Marigold de la familia Evans, en celebración por su maternidad.

Harry tomó el guardapelo con su mano, la cadena rozaba dolorosamente el corte y hacía que se derramara más sangre por su palma. Sabía que tenía que mantener el guardapelo en su mano durante el resto del ritual.

Minerva continuó.- Me pongo en el lugar de Petunia de la familia Dursley, hermana de sangre de Lily, tía de Harry por sangre, quien da su sangre libremente para este ritual.

Harry sabía que Remus había pasado horas convenciendo a su tía para que le diera su sangre y el guardapelo. Vio como Minerva destapaba el vial derramando el contenido en el recipiente para después ponerlo a un lado. Su mano derecha agarró la de Harry que estaba sobre el recipiente agarrando el guardapelo. Con su otra mano untó un dedo en el recipiente, acortó la distancia entre ellos y dibujó una runa de protección en su frente.

-Reconozco el sacrificio voluntario de Lily de la Casa de los Potter en protección de su hijo. En el lugar de Lily y Petunia, acepto a su nueva familia de sangre, la Casa de los Black, y los invito a unirse a esta bendición, por magia, sangre y juramento.- Ella le sonrió.- Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Minerva se hizo a un lado y se puso al lado de Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de éste, mirando hacia el resto de mujeres.

Andromeda fue la siguiente. Le dio una brillante sonrisa y tomó el cuchillo, rápidamente haciéndose un corte.- Yo, Andromeda, Miembro original* de la Casa de los Black doy la bienvenida a Harry de la Casa de los Potter y la casa de los Black. Me pongo ahora en el lugar de Lily de la Casa de los Potter.- puso su mano cortada sobre la de Harry que tenía el guardapelo, untó un dedo de su otra mano y trazó una runa en su frente.- Renuevo la bendición por sangre, magia y por este juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Se hizo a un lado y caminó hasta ponerse detrás de él junto con McGonagall, y puso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Harry.

Harry trató de no hacer ninguna mueca al ver que Narcissa se cortaba la palma abiertamente.

-Yo, Narcissa, Madre de la Casa de los Black, doy la bienvenida a Harry de la Casa de los Potter y la casa de los Black. Me pongo ahora en el lugar de Lily de la Casa de los Potter.- agarró la mano de Harry de forma gentil mientras untaba un dedo de su otra mano y dibujaba una runa en su frente.- Renuevo la bendición por sangre, magia y por este juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Caminó elegantemente hasta ponerse detrás de él.

Tonks fue la siguiente y le guiñó el ojo a Harry de forma notable mientras realizaba su parte.- Yo, Nymphadora, Doncella* de la Casa de los Black, doy la bienvenida a Harry de la Casa de los Potter y la casa de los Black. Me pongo ahora en el lugar de Lily de la Casa de los Potter.- sujetó la mano de Harry y trazó la runa en su frente.- Renuevo la bendición por sangre, magia y por este juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Hermione era la última, tomando el lugar que Tonks había dejado para depositar su mano sobre los hombros de Harry junto a su madre y su tía. Harry le sonrió con alivio.

Ella se cortó la palma cuidadosamente y dejó que la sangre se mezclara con las demás en el recipiente.- Yo, Hermione, hija de la Casa de los Black, hija de la familia Granger, doy la bienvenida a Harry de la Casa de los Potter y la casa de los Black, mi amigo por magia, espíritu y corazón. Me pongo ahora en el lugar de Lily de la Casa de los Potter.- sujetó la mano de Harry y éste le apretó la mano ligeramente confortándola al sentirla temblar; dibujó la runa con cuidado, manteniendo quieta su otra mano.- Renuevo su bendición por sangre, por magia, por sacrificio voluntario; en sangre, espíritu y corazón; por sangre, voluntad y juramento . Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron ante la magia que fluyó en volutas brillantes entre ellos, una fuente de plata y oro que los envolvía a ambos hasta que tomaron forma a los lados de Hermione, un gran grifo dorado a su derecha, y una serpiente gigante plateada a su izquierda.

Ella lo miró con ojos asustados y él mantuvo el agarre firme de su mano mientras miraba hacia Sirius y a Remus que parecían tan sorprendidos como el resto.

De repente el grifo se transformó en la figura mística de una mujer dorada, una mujer que solo había podido ver en imágenes ¡su madre! Se movió hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre la de Harry y la de Hermione.

-Mamá.- Susurró Harry, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a nacerle en los ojos.

Sirius se puso de pie al lado suyo, congelado ante la imagen del espíritu de su amiga fallecida.

-Yo, el espíritu de Lily de la Casa de los Potter invocada por mi hijo, proclamo que mi bendición de amor y protección ha sido renovada por la Casa de los Black.- Dijo suavemente.- Por sangre, magia y juramento.

Dio un paso adelante y besó su frente. Puro amor y calidez lo atravesó, adormilándolo un poco. Era como el mejor abrazo del mundo. Sonrió a Harry y se movió para estar detrás del lado derecho de Hermione.

Harry se hundió en su imagen y se dio cuenta vagamente de que la serpiente también estaba cambiando de forma convirtiéndose en una mujer. Separó la vista de su madre para verla pero no la reconoció del todo; era guapísima, su largo cabello flotaba y llevaba una túnica bastante antigua.

Se movió por el lado izquierdo de Hermione, puso su mano sobre la de ambos. Su mirada gentil se cruzó con la de Harry sobre el recipiente.

-Yo, el espíritu de Morgana de la línea de los Fey, invocada por la magia de un hijo de los Black, juzgo a Harry, hijo de Merlin, de la Casa de los Potter y la Casa de los Black. Has sido bendecido con amor pero maldito por su pérdida; estarás entre la luz y la oscuridad; O bien perecerás o bien te convertirás en el señor de la muerte.- El espíritu le sonrió tristemente.- Eso es lo que veo, mi niño; Pero tienes un espíritu con el que luchar, un corazón para sostenerte y mi bendición como regalo para protegerte. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Mientras mantenía su agarre se inclinó hacia adelante y depositó un beso sobre su frente. Era realmente frío pero sintió una onda de magia poderosa atravesando sus venas.

Se movió hasta ponerse al lado izquierdo de Hermione, los espiritus de Morgana y su madre - ¡su madre!¡no podía abandonarle!- se desintegraron en una voluta de magia volviendo a su estado original.

Había silencio en la sala.

Harry estaba respirando de forma agitada y sus ojos se encontraron con los sorprendidos de Hermione. Gentilmente separo su mano de la suya y caminó hasta ponerse detrás de el a su lado izquierdo, dejando al grifo y a la serpiente detrás. Harry se tambaleó y las manos que estaban en sus hombros le reconfortaron.

Sirius hizo un pequeño movimiento, captando la atención de Harry.- He sido testigo de esta bendición y la reconozco como cierta por sangre, magia y juramento.-Dijo de forma agitada.- Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Harry levantó su varita. Miró hacia la serpiente que inclinó su cabeza antes de mirar al grifo queriendo ver a su madre de nuevo desesperadamente; el grifo emitió un sentido rugido como si quisiera lo mismo que él. Sirius se aclaró su garganta y Harry supo que tenía que terminar el ritual. Golpeó el recipiente. Los tótems se disolvieron en volutas de luz y desaparecieron.

-¡Por las jodidas pelotas de Merlin!- Dijo alguien al fondo.

La mirada de Harry conecto con la de Sirius y Sirius se acercó a él, Harry sintió todo oscurecerse y se dejó caer agradecido.

o-O-o

Sirius atrapó a Harry antes de que golpeara el piso, la adrenalina lo atravesaba.- ¡Harry!- Sintió que su pánico empezaba a crecer mientras permanecía inmóvil. Lo depositó en el suelo y buscó el pulso de Harry en el cuello. Los latidos fuertes golpearon sus dedos y entonces respiró de forma agitada.

Ted estaba de repente a su lado agitando su varita en un patrón que reconoció como el de un encantamiento médico.- Está mágicamente exhausto.- Dijo rápidamente.- Estará bien, sólo necesita descansar.

-Considerando que ha conseguido invocar al espíritu de Morgana Le Fey no me sorprende.- Dijo Bertie al lado de Teddy que estaba mirando sobre su hombro. Se irguió.- Dada mi autoridad, este evento mágico se pondrá bajo estricto secreto. Todos los aquí presentes deberán realizar un juramento o serán obliviados.

Voces de protesta irrumpieron en la sala pero Sirius los ignoró mientras Remus finalmente conseguía llegar a su lado. Sirius tomó el brazo de Harry y lo pasó por su cuello mientras lo cogía en brazos, esforzándose en levantarlo del suelo con la ayuda de Remus.- ¿Remus, podrías ayudar a Berty a elaborar un juramento, por favor?

-Yo ayudaré.- Amelia se ofreció de inmediato, entendiendo la necesidad de confidencialidad.

-¿Harry va a estar bien?-Preguntó Molly preocupada, apresurándose en acercarse a Sirius que se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-Estará bien.- Dijo Sirius rápidamente.- ¿Minerva podrías acompañarme?

Molly inmediatamente se puso a su lado.- Estaría encantada de…

-Lo siento Molly, pero la casa está bajo un Fidelius y no soy el guardián del secreto. Minerva ya sabe dónde es.- Dijo Sirius, ajustando su agarre mientras se separaba de los brazos de Molly que habían sujetado a Harry.- Aunque gracias por preocuparte.- Salió de la sala con Minerva detrás de él.

-¿Lo llevarás a casa?-Preguntó Minerva tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Sirius asintió. Selló la salida solo con pensarlo, nadie saldría de ahí hasta que Sirius volviera y les dejara salir.- Está más seguro ahí. Voy a necesitar que te quedes con él, por favor, mientras soluciono esto.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Minerva, convocando su bolso y su abrigo que había dejado en un armario de la entrada.

Viajaron por flu hasta Griffin House y Sirius subió las escaleras con ritmo rápido.

Dobby apareció mientras depositaba a Harry en la cama.- ¡Harry Potter está herido!

-Exausto mágicamente, Dobby.- Cuidadosamente Sirius sacó de entre las manos del joven el guardapelo de la madre de Harry y lo puso en la mesita de noche.

Minerva inmediatamente sanó la herida de la palma de Harry mientras Sirius desvanecía la ropa de Harry dejándolo en ropa interior. Rápidamente lo levitó para ponerlo bajo las sábanas con ayuda de Minerva y Dobby. Pasó la mano sobre la frente de Harry. La bendición de Lily... ¡Lily! y Morgana Le Fey habían limpiado los restos de las runas hechas con sangre que habían sido dibujadas una y otra vez.

Sirius vaciló; él no quería nada más que estar con Harry, con su _hijo_.

-Está bien, Sirius.- Dijo Minerva.- Lo vigilaré. Vuelve y asegúrate de que nadie pueda decir nada de lo que ha pasado. Entre más pronto te vayas antes podrás volver y tomar mi juramento.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo y asintió. Deposito un beso sobre la frente de Harry y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia la mansión Black pensando en lo que había sido testigo ¡Lily! y no estaba seguro de cómo darle sentido. El poder mágico de Harry había invocado a la bruja más notoria de toda la historia del mundo mágico, ¡quien le había bendecido y lo había llamado hijo de Merlin! Y los tótems… los tótems se habían transformado en espíritus.

Se encontró de repente frente a la puerta de su estudio respirando de forma pesada. Podía oír las voces del otro lado de la puerta y tomo aire retomando la compostura y la autoridad. Canceló el sello con un movimiento de su mano y entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se sorprendió ante la ordenada escena que se producía ante sus ojos.

Había un grupo que consistía en Brian, Remus, Augusta, Bertie, Amelia y Cornelius, todos reunidos sobre el pedestal escribiendo sobre un trozo de pergamino mientras se ponían de acuerdo para prestar juramento.

Hermione vio a Sirius y se apresuró hacia él, seguido por Ron.- ¿Harry?

-En reposo.- Dijo Sirius de forma sucinta. Depositó una mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Ella asintió, su pelo rizado se movía en todas direcciones.- Solo… fue algo increíble y un poco terrorífico, la sensación mágica fue…- se sonrojó.- solo estaba preocupada de haber metido la pata en el ritual porque pensé que _debí_ haber metido la pata y…

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron.- No fue _tu magia_ la que invocó a la Bruja Oscura.

Las cejas de Sirius se dispararon hacia arriba ante el insulto implícito hacia Harry.

-Ron.- Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con fiereza.- Morgana Le Fey _no_ fue una Bruja Oscura. Es un concepto acogido de forma errónea basado en el pratiarcado y los mitos y leyendas chovinistas* sobre Merlin que lo glorifican y hacen de ella, la mujer, la villana de la historia simplemente porque estaba a favor de otra ideología religiosa. De hecho, muchos creen que Rowena Ravenclaw siguió las mismas creencias y fue bastante conocida por ser una Bruja de la luz así que no veo el…

-Así es, Rowena fue una sacerdotisa de la vieja escuela.- Interrumpió Narcissa. Se había acercado hasta ellos sin ser notada; Hermione se sobresaltó visiblemente.- Está documentado en las versiones más antiguas de _Hogwarts: Una historia._

Sirius pudo ver a Ron refrenándose de decir nada más grosero y decidió apartar a su prima de la presencia de los jóvenes.

-Si nos disculpan.- Dijo educadamente, sujetando a Narcissa por el codo y guiándola donde Lucius y Draco estaban separados del resto.- ¿He de suponer que deseabas hablar conmigo?

-Deseamos tener permiso para hablar a los otros de la agenda de la Casa de los Black. Especificamente, las decisiones y anuncios que nos has hecho hoy serán compartidas con nuestros aliados antes de la sesión del Wizengamot de mañana.- Dijo Narcissa.

Sirius notó de forma ausente que Malfoy estaba dejando hablar a su esposa; claramente había captado el mensaje sobre la primacía.- Tenéis mi autorización.

Narcissa vaciló un momento y volvió a hablar.- También deseamos tener permiso para mencionar que hemos sido testigos del poder del Niño-Que-Vivió.

Sirius se puso rígido y la miró. La expresión medio disgustada de Draco, por otro lado, lo divertía hasta el infinito.

-Nada especifico, más bien del estilo de que he sido testigo de su poder por mí mismo y ahora creo que él derrotó al Señor Oscuro, debería ser suficiente.-Dijo Lucius.- con el propósito de reposicionar a mis aliados a favor de El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Por supuesto, no revelaremos los detalles.

Sirius se encontró con la mirada fría de Lucius y leyó la verdad en sus duros ojos; Lucius lo _creyó_ ahora. No es una sorpresa; Ron lo había declarado antes de forma poco elegante pero la magia de Harry había convocado al espíritu de la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

-Tenéis mi autorización.- Repitió Sirius, sabiendo que si se llevaba parte de los aliados políticos del Señor Oscuro la batalla estaba a medio ganar. Suspiró.- Con el juramento que habéis hecho esta mañana no hace falta que os quedéis, podéis quedaros a prestar este o marcharos.

-Preferimos marcharnos.- Dijo Narcissa, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Draco.- My Lord Black.- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia; su marido e hijo inclinaron sus cabezas y Sirius los escoltó hasta la puerta en donde Kreacher los conduciría hacia el flu.

Sirius agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a Andy y su familia.- Tal como la querida prima Narcissa y su familia, no hace falta que os quedéis a prestar juramento. Si deseáis marcharos podéis iros.

Ted lució sorprendido y Andromeda agitó la cabeza.- Puedo quedarme en nombre de la Casa de los Black para que más personas puedan hacer el juramento a la vez y así agilizar las cosas.

-Gracias.- Dijo Sirius verdaderamente agradecido por su ayuda.

-No voy a preguntarte cuan poderoso es, Sirius.- Dijo Andromeda en voz baja.- pero fue increíble. Noté la onda mágica a través de él. Nunca había sentido algo así antes.

Sirius asintió cansado.- Aunque él es… solo un niño, Andy. Nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo con el rito de bendición si…

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe eso, Sirius.- Le confortó Andromeda. Asintió hacia el pedestal.- Creo que ya tienen un juramento con el que trabajar.

Sirius se dirigió hacia allí y Remus le extendió el pergamino.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Remus.

-Dormido; Minerva lo está vigilando.- Respondió Sirius rápidamente- Leyó el juramento.-¿ _[Inserte el nombre], guardarás en secreto la bendición del espíritu de Lily Potter?¿guardarás en secreto la bendición otorgada a Harry Potter por Morgana Le Fey y lo que ésta dijo?_ , él asintió.- Ok, vamos con esto.

Molly tosió y llamó su atención.- Lo siento pero no me siento cómoda de que los niños tengan que tomar este tipo de juramento. Son demasiado jóvenes para aceptar tal responsabilidad.

-Señora Weasley, ya hemos pasado por esto antes.- Bertie se adelantó a Sirius para contestarle.- niños incluso de doce años han tomado un juramento así antes y han vivido largas vidas fructíferas porque entendieron que romper el juramento significaría afrontar serias consecuencias. Si no es capaz de confiar en que su hijo no puedan tomar el juramento, entonces necesitaremos de su permiso para obliviarle.

-¡Mamá!- La respuesta de Ron no se hizo esperar.

-No estoy segura de que tenga la autoridad…

-Como ya hemos aclarado, la tengo.- Dijo Bertie de forma forzada, dejando entrever en su aspecto el mago poderoso que realmente era y no la figura de anciano excéntrico.-Como Jefe del Departamento de Misterios puedo declarar cualquier evento mágico bajo secreto, y he ejercido tal poder en este ritual.

-Y él tiene mi apoyo como Ministro de magia.- añadió Cornelius inflándose con responsabilidad.

-Y el mío como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores.- Confirmó Amelia molesta.

Arthur suspiró y puso una mano sobre el brazo de su mujer.- comparto tu preocupación Molly, pero como Bertie ha dicho ya hemos hablado esto y creo que Ron y el resto de su generación aquí presentes están al tanto de como de serio es mantener un juramento.

Molly cedió de nuevo, sentándose en una silla dando un resoplido.

-¿Madame Longbottom?-Dijo Sirius.- ¿Sería tan amable de ser la primera? Remus actuará como nuestro testigo.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Augusta.

-Andy, ¿puedes tomarle el juramento a los Weasleys, por favor? Bertie, ¿Podrías ser su testigo?-Preguntó Sirius mientras Augusta se ponía a su lado.

Por la próxima media hora, solo se escuchaba las palabras del juramento que terminaron embotando la cabeza de Sirius hasta que terminaron con el último. Había escoltado hasta la salida a todas las personas y familias que terminaban el juramento y que entonces podían irse. Los señores Grangers, siendo muggles, al final tuvieron que ser obliviados por haber visto a los espíritus pero el resto del día lo habían dejado intacto, por otro lado Hermione pudo ser capaz de prestar su juramento. Finalmente sólo quedaron Sirius, Remus y Bertie. Tras lo cual alentaron a Penelope a que se fuera a casa.

-Debería tomar el juramento también.- Dijo Remus.

-Estás bajo juramento hacia la Casa de los Black y la Casa de los Potter.- Señaló Sirius de forma exasperada.- y eso sin mencionar de que morirías antes de traicionar a nadie.

Bertie parecía divertirse.

Remus suspiro.- ¿Director Croaker?

-Normalmente insistiría en ello, pero estoy de acuerdo con Lord Black.- Dijo Bertie.- estás bajo juramento familiar justo como los Tonks y los Malfoys.-Hizo una pausa.- Y nunca revelarías un secreto así a nadie.

-Deberíamos volver a casa.- Dijo Sirius de forma urgente, preocupado por Harry.- Minerva nos está esperando.

-Sirius, ¿tienes un segundo?- Dijo Bertie con la suficiente autoridad para transmitirle a Sirius que era más una demanda que una petición aunque así lo pareciera.

-Remus, ¿podrías…

-Iré adelantándome.- Asintió Remus.- Quiero ver el estado de Harry por mí mismo. No puedo evitar pensar que ha sido mi culpa.

-Su investigación y cálculos eran impecables, Señor Lupin.- Le aseguró Bertie.- y dudo mucho que cualquier otro mago hubiera sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para invocar a dos espíritus de esa manera.

Remus suspiró.- Puede que tenga razón.

-No fue tu culpa, Lunático.- Lo reconfortó Sirius.- Ahora ve y échale un ojo a mi hijo.

Los ojos de Remus brillaron por un breve momento mientras recordaba la parte menos tumultuosa del ritual de adopción. Palmeó a Sirius en el brazo antes de ponerse en marcha, un mensaje silencioso de que no tampoco se culpara.

Bertie esperó hasta que la puerta del estudio estuviera cerrada antes de volverse hacia Sirius.- Hay algo que deberías ver, ¿Tienes el pensadero a mano?

Sirius frunció el ceño y llamó a Kreacher. Un momento después el pensadero estaba sobre el pedestal y Bertie depositó un hilo plateado.

Caer en la memoria de Bertie era desconcertante especialmente cuando se encontró en el pasado, en la antigua oficina de guerra del Ministerio. Sirius se dio cuenta de que era una reunión; el Señor Barty Crouch padre, Millicent Bagnold, Dumbledore, un Moody con menos cicatrices, una joven Auror que Sirius reconoció como Annette Kelp, Charlus Potter, James y una muy embarazada Lily.

Sirius se bebió las lágrimas ante la vista de sus antiguos amigos. Supo inmediatamente del porqué estaban reunidos: él. Se tensó mientras se daba cuenta donde debía estar él en ese momento del pasado, en manos de los mortífagos.

 _-¿Croaker?- preguntó Crouch cortante.- ¿Noticias?_

 _-Nuestras fuentes de inteligencia no saben nada. A donde quiera que hayan llevado a Black… se escapa a nuestra magia.- respondió Bertie de forma profesional.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?_

 _-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber y he intentado averiguar todo este tiempo.- Dijo Charlus forzosamente._

 _-Lord Potter.- Dijo Bagnold bruscamente.- usted está aquí por cortesía, nada más._

 _Los ojos de Charlus se entrecerraron sobre el Ministro.- Y usted está aquí porque apoyé su candidatura. Mantenga en mente que yo también le puedo cesar del cargo._

 _-Y yo le ayudaría._

El sonido de la voz de su abuelo hizo que Sirius se girase para verle.

 _Arcturus Black estaba erguido frente a la entrada del pasillo; una túnica inmaculada adornada con el escudo de los Black caía desde sus hombros hasta el suelo como un manto negro; Su cabello grisáceo estaba sujeto de una manera similar al de Charlus; El anillo del Lord brillaba a la tenue luz._

 _Entró a la habitación sin importarle las miradas y las reacciones que despertaba.- ¿Entiendo que mi nieto ha desaparecido?_

 _Bagnold se irguió rápidamente.- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?_

 _-Probablemente un mortífago.- espetó Moody._

 _Arcturus se limitó meramente a sonreírle de forma siniestra.- Alguien va a decirme que le ha pasado a mi nieto y que se está haciendo para rescatarlo o convocaré una sesión extraordinaria del Wizengamot y declararé incompetente esta administración al completo._

Sirius tuvo que admitir que su abuelo siempre había tenido estilo.

 _-Y yo le ayudaría.- Dijo Charlus suavemente, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a su rival._

Por otro lado Charlus siempre había sido alguien íntegro. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

 _Arcturus inclinó su cabeza.- Potter._

 _-Black._

 _Los dos Regentes se giraron a la vez a mirar a Bagnold._

 _-Caballeros, estoy seguro de que esto puede ser rápidamente resuelto.- Dijo Dumbledore suavemente.- La joven señorita Kelp estaba a punto de darnos un informe de los eventos; ella estaba inconsciente en San Mungo hasta hace una hora. Puede que sea capaz de arrojar algo de luz sobre lo que le ha pasado a nuestro desaparecido amigo._

 _Kelp se irguió en una posición que Sirius reconoció del campamento de entrenamiento.- Fui enviada a trabajar con el Auror de Asalto Black en una operación encubierta hace dos meses. Hacia el papel de su novia. Hace dos noches, en una fiesta, nos topamos con una exhibición de muggles donde las mujeres estaban siendo vendidas como esclavas sexuales a los mortífagos de Europa. Yo creí que debíamos acometer nuestro deber y protegerlas. El Auror de Asalto Black me ordenó no intervenir ya que podría descubrir nuestra tapadera y que debía esperar y reportar los hechos para que pudiera elaborarse una misión de rescate. No hice caso de su orden pensando que Black no quería intervenir porque no quería salvar muggles._

Ah, sí. Sirius recordaba como la mestiza Kelp había pasado cada momento de su misión cuestionando sus órdenes por su apellido; recelosa de la historia de su familia y no creyendo que él estaba en el bando de la luz.

 _-A medianoche entré a la habitación donde los muggles estaban metidos sin Black para liberarlos.- hizo una pausa.- sin saberlo activé una alarma. Yo estaba, uh, batiéndome en duelo con dos guardias cuando el Auror de Asalto Black apareció y se deshizo de uno. Aturdí al otro pero no sin antes que el Auror de Asalto Black fuera alcanzado por algún tipo de hechizo. Estaba vivo pero inconsciente cuando le revisé. Rescaté los muggles y mientras que pude oír como más guardias se acercaban, usé mi traslador de emergencia para ir directamente a St Mungo con los muggles y fui alcanzada por un hechizo que me dejó inconsciente justo mientras el traslador se activaba._

Sirius bufó. Él había pedido en varias ocasiones que Kelp fuera reemplazada en la creencia de que tenía prejuicios contra él y no seguiría sus órdenes en una situación crítica, y había estado en lo correcto.

 _-Déjame ver si me aclaro.- bufó Moody antes de que nadie pudiera hablar.- Hiciste caso omiso a una orden directa de un alto oficial, quien por cierto estaba siguiendo el protocolo y fue correcto en su evaluación, y tomaste la decisión de montar una media mierda de rescate forzándole a ayudarte para salvar tu jodida vida ¿y entonces lo dejas atrás, inconsciente e indefenso? ¡Has jodido pero bien meses de trabajo encubierto, y has jodido la tapadera de Black!_

-Lo siento.- murmuró el viejo Bertie a su lado.- Debería haber empezado la memoria un tiempo más tarde. Aun así creí que podrías disfrutar lo que viene a continuación.

 _Kelp se puso rígida.- Con respeto, señor, yo creo que Black es un mortífago y…_

 _Lily se movió más rápido de lo que Sirius hubiera creido posible dado su embarazo y le pegó un puñetazo.- ¡Tú! ¡Zorra miserable! ¡Sirius nunca sería un mortífago! ¡Simplemente no te agrada porque es un Black!_

 _-Lils.- James la apartó.- ¡cálmate! No es bueno para ti ni para el bebé que te pongas en este estado.- La llevó a que se sentara._

 _-Charlus, puedo ver porque tu nuera es conocida por ser la bruja más inteligente de su generación.- La mirada fría de Arcturus se fijó en Kelp.- Serás acusada por poner en peligro al heredero de los Black._

 _-¡Miren!-Espetó Kelp, apuntando un dedo agitado hacia Arcturus.- ¡Lo admite!_

 _-¡Lord Black simplemente ha confirmado que Sirius es el heredero por sangre de la Casa de los Black, algo de lo que todos los aquí presentes estamos al tanto, chiquilla estúpida!- Arrojó Bagnold._

 _-Sirius es además un hijo de la Casa de los Potter y no es un mortífago.- añadió Charlus.- ¡Ha pasado cada momento de esta guerra luchando por la luz! Serás acusada bajo esos cargos._

 _Kelp se volvió roja como un tomate.- ¡Salvé a esos muggles!_

 _-¡Y has condenado al mejor Auror de Asalto de todo el jodido equipo!-Rugió Moody._

 _-Bueno, bueno, quizá no deberíamos de ser tan agresivos.- Intervino Dumbledore.- La señorita Kelp puede haber malentendido la situación y el carácter del Señor Black pero es seguro que no podemos permitirnos perder a ningún Auror en estos tiempos tan difíciles._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo.- afirmó Crouch._

 _-Por supuesto que lo estás.- Dijo James de forma sarcástica.- ¿Exactamente cuántas veces ha pedido Sirius que esta mujer fuera apartada de su equipo? Apuesto a que lo ha hecho en cada informe. Él sabía que esta mujer tenía prejuicios contra él y había pedido que la transfirieran antes que arriesgar la misión. Sólo que sospechas tanto de él como ella lo hace, así que simplemente desestimaste sus peticiones y la mantuviste en el mismo sitio probablemente para "vigilarlo"-apuntó a Crouch con un dedo.- ¡Te hago responsable de esto!_

 _-Parece que has olvidado que soy tu jefe, Potter!-Dijo Crouch fríamente._

 _-Y parece que usted ha olvidado que está hablándole al Heredero de una Noble y Ancestral Casa.- Respondió Charlus._

 _-La chica será acusada por esta afrenta.- declaró Arcturus firmemente.- llévensela de mi vista._

 _Moody gruñó entre dientes.- Vamos, Kelp. Vamos a llevarte a un calabozo y un sanador para que te mire esa herida.-Se dirigió a Lily para guiñarle un ojo mientras Dirigía a Kelp fuera.- Excelente derechazo, Señora Potter._

 _Lily se sonrojó._

-Fue un muy buen derechazo.- Comentó Sirius, reteniendo las lágrimas ante la vista de sus viejos amigos defendiéndolo.- Ella me golpeó una vez.

-Eso no me sorprende.- Dijo Bertie secamente.- Ahora todo desciende a una competencia de gritos.

Lo hizo. Bagnold y Crouch estuvieron discutiendo que no tenían los recursos para rastrear a Sirius; James estaba discutiendo con ellos que los tenían siendo apoyado por su abuelo y Charlus quienes estaban dispuestos a financiar búsquedas a lo ancho de toda Europa ya que había sido capturado en Rumania. El Bertie del recuerdo estaba tratando de calmarlos a todos junto con Dumbledore. Era un caos.

- _¡Suficiente!-Gritó Lily._

 _El silencio fue descendiendo hasta que todos ellos se quedaron mirando a la mujer embarazada._

 _-¡Esto no está ayudando a encontrar a Sirius y tenemos que encontrarlo!-Lily estalló en lágrimas, las cuales se secó con brusquedad.- Él ha estado en sus manos por todo este tiempo; aún no sabemos si quiera si sigue vivo y…_

 _James empezó a acercarse a ella pero se había manifestado cierta cantidad de magia y estaba espesando el aire._

 _-…y necesitamos traerle de vuelta, lo necesitamos…- La túnica de Lily estaba empezando a agitarse alrededor de ella, su pelo flotaba mientras una magia empezaba a emanar como un tornado y la tenía a ella en su centro._

 _-¡Lily!-gritó James, su rostro reflejaba pánico._

Sirius sintió que su nivel de pánico empezaba a elevarse. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De _repente, ella se irguió y su mano salió disparada con la palma hacia abajo, dirigiendo la magia que la envolvía por su brazo hasta el suelo atravesando su mano, cayendo en dos volutas de oro y plata que dieron forma a dos tótems familiares que él reconocía._

 _Arcturus se sacudió, ofendido de que la magia familiar de los Black hubiera sido robada por una mujer nacida de muggles, incluso si era una que se había casado dentro de otra Noble y Ancestral Casa._

 _-¡No, Arcturus!-Se adelantó Charlus para prevenir que el abuelo de Sirius extrajera su varita.- ¡No creo que sea Lily quien los haya convocado!_

Los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron mientras volvía la vista a su querida amiga.

 _Se veía formidable; su cabello pelirrojo flotaba tras ella, su túnica bailaba a su alrededor y sus ojos estaban más vivos y llenos de magia._

 _-¡Mamá está triste! ¡Mamá quiere Canuto ya!-Dijo Lily en una voz infantil.- ¡Id por Canuto!_

 _El grifo y la serpiente la miraron y se miraron el uno al otro. El grifo se irguió y la serpiente se enrolló a su alrededor; el Grifo alzó el vuelo sobrevolando la habitación, antes de atravesar la pared que daba al exterior y desaparecer._

Sirius aparto forzosamente su vista de los tótems al que les habían dado órdenes de manera peculiar.

 _James puso un pie hacia delante de forma dudosa hacia su esposa.- ¿Lily?_

 _-No es Lily James.-Comentó Bertie cuidadosamente._

 _-De hecho no lo es.-Estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore, sus ojos centelleaban.- ¿A quién le estamos hablando?_

 _-Papá me llama Cornamentita.- Dijo la voz alegremente.- Mamá me llama Harry._

 _-¿El bebé?-Preguntó Arcturus con incredulidad.- ¿Es el bebé?_

 _-Tiene sangre de ambas familias, Potter y Black.- Dijo Charlus agitadamente.- Esa puede ser la razón por la que pudo invocar a ambas magias familiares._

 _El joven Bertie volvió su mirada hacia Lily con sincera curiosidad.-Increíble…_

 _-No hay duda de que el niño será un poderoso mago si su espíritu aún no nato puede manifestarse de tal forma.-Dijo Dumbledore._

 _-¿Cornamentita?_

James parecía calmado pero Sirius sabía que por dentro estaba altamente preocupado.

 _-Cornamentita, ¿mamá está bien?-preguntó James_

 _La cabeza de Lily asintió bruscamente antes que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente.-Uh-oh._

 _-¿Uh-oh?-James palideció._

 _-Mamá me ha llamado Harry James Potter, mamá enfadada con Harry.- sus labios temblaron mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

 _-Bueno, has tomado el control del cuerpo de mamá, Harry.- Dijo James razonablemente con una risa nerviosa._

 _-Estoy seguro de que mami entiende que solo querías ayudar.- Añadió Charlus cálidamente.- Pero necesitarás devolverle a mamá el control y devolverme la magia familiar Potter._

 _-Tu abuelo Potter está realmente en lo cierto, joven Harry.- Añadió Arcturus.- necesitaras devolver la magia familiar Black a mí, tu abuelo Black. Es muy peligroso para ti._

 _Lily, o más bien Harry, hizo un puchero._

 _-Estoy seguro, joven Harry, que las tendrás de vuelta a su debido tiempo.- Dijo Arcturus con una sonrisa._

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta.

 _-De hecho te doy mi palabra, Harry James Potter, Heredero de la Casa de los Potter, Heredero de la Casa de los Black que podrás servirte de la magia familiar algún día.-Prometió Arcturus._

 _-Y yo te doy mi palabra, Harry James Potter, Heredero de la Casa de los Potter, Heredero de la Casa de los Black que podrás servirte de la magia familiar algún día.-Dijo Charlus formalmente._

-¡Merlin!-Dijo Sirius en shock.- ¿Ambos nombraron a Harry como su heredero por entonces? ¿Antes incluso de su nacimiento?

Bertie asintió a su lado mientras su versión más joven continuaba observando.- Creo que ellos se referían a que Harry les sucedería a ti y a James pero sí, no podían negar que era justo para él; ya que los había invocado de forma exitosa.

 _-Magia devuelta ahora.- un dedo apunto al centro de la habitación._

 _El grifo apareció en un flash y depositó una forma envuelta en una serpiente plateada que se deslizó de su sitio para revelar a Sirius; desnudo, medio muerto y sangrando._

 _Los ojos de Lily se transpusieron y cayó desmayada. James la atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo._

 _-¡Está herido!-Dijo Arcturus diagnosticando a Sirius con su varita.- ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a St Mungo!_

 _-¡Lily necesita también un médico!-gritó James._

 _-Y yo declaro este evento bajo secreto bajo mi autoridad como Jefe del Departamento de Misterios.- Dijo Bertie forzosamente._

Salieron del recuerdo y se encontraron de nuevo en el estudio de Sirius.

-Albus hizo un traslador y todos fuimos a St Mungo. Te recuperaste pero no pudiste recordar nada excepto el ser capturado y torturado; Charlus murió no mucho después, y teníamos una guerra que contener. Yo… nunca lo había olvidado, pero no había pensado en ello por bastante tiempo.- Suspiró Bertie pesadamente y se sentó en una silla cercana.

Sirius caminó de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar sentido de lo que acababa de ver en el recuerdo; lo que había visto en el ritual de bendición. Se detuvo.- ¿Invocó a la magia familiar cuando era un no nato y ésta obedeció?- Agitó su cabeza, cerró sus ojos brevemente y los volvió a abrir, conteniendo en ellos un aura determinante y protectora volviéndolos de un color gris oscuro, se giró hacia Bertie.- ¿Todos los presentes tomaron juramento de no revelar lo que había pasado?

-No.- Dijo Bertie.- Arcturus y Charlus en un movimiento táctico sorprendente se aliaron e inmediatamente utilizaron su magia familiar para obliviar a todos los presentes excepto a James y Lily. También hicieron una excepción conmigo porque ambos acordaron que alguien más fuera de la familia debería poder recordar lo que había ocurrido y yo fui lo suficientemente rápido para declarar el evento como información confidencial. Me he preguntado desde tu excarcelación si borrarles la memoria causó que Albus, Bagnold y Crouch desconfiaran de ti aún más, especialmente después de descubrir el lugar donde los mortífagos te tenían prisionero y solo se encontraran cadáveres sin ninguna explicación de cómo podías haber logrado eso cuando estabas tan malherido. Asumo que las magias familiares que te trajeron actuaron en pos de la justicia al descubrir que habías sido agredido.

Sirius suspiró, Adivinó que era posible pero sólo se trataba de la magia actuando por medio de una varita.

Bertie miró a Sirius de forma resolutiva.- Tu cust…tu _hijo_ tiene una increíble afinidad con la magia familiar, una conexión poderosa. Es casi como si estuviera ligado a los tótem familiares.-Dijo.- Es fascinante.

-Si piensas que voy a dejar que experimentes con él…-dijo Sirius.

-No.-Bertie levantó una mano en súplica de que le dejara terminar.- No quería decir eso, es un niño y no debería estar sujeto a ningún experimento, estoy de acuerdo, pero tienes que admitir que a nivel intelectual es fascinante.

-Suenas como Remus.-Dijo Sirius secamente.

Bertie sonrió.- Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Si no fuera por las leyes anti hombres lobo intentaría buscar una manera de robártelo.

-No dejaría a Harry de todas formas.- Dijo Sirius de forma sincera.

-No, creo que no.- Dijo Bertie.- Mi razón de enseñarte este recuerdo es para darte una justa advertencia de que ahora Harry está en una posición donde está reconocido como heredero de la Casa de los Black y además tiene control de la magia de la Casa de los Potter y que es posible que en más ocasiones cosas como ésta sucedan.

-Mierda.- Protestó Sirius

Bertie asintió.

Sirius volvió a caminar de un lado a otro, considerando sus opciones. En ciertos aspectos, que Harry tuviera ese tipo de afinidad con la magia familiar era algo bueno, ésta le protegería eso estaba claro. Por otro lado, había revelado cuan poderoso y único era Harry. Y no comprendían lo suficiente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, acerca de la extraña relación de Harry con los tótems; por lo que en última instancia podría ser peligroso para él.

-Iremos la próxima semana a mirar la profecía en detalle.- empezó Sirius.- creo que puede ser una buena idea _explorar_ la afinidad de Harry con los tótems contigo delante. Necesitamos saber más para protegerle de forma adecuada.

-Te sugiero que hagas lo de dices y mientras tanto investigaré por mi cuenta.-Dijo Bertie.- Me gustaría tener una teoría básica desde dónde empezar.

Sirius asintió estando de acuerdo.- Gracias, Bertie.

-Dejaré que vayas con tu hijo.-Dijo Bertie.

Sirius escoltó a Bertie hasta el flu. Llamó a Kreacher, agradeciéndole por su trabajo ese día y poniéndolo al corriente de la limpieza del estudio. Sirius finalmente fue por flu a Griffin House, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry y no estuvo sorprendido de ver a Remus y Minerva reunidos en ella con Dobby sentado a los pies de la cama y Hedwig apoyada en la cabecera.

Conjuró una silla para sí mismo y tomo la mano de Harry que colgaba fuera del colchón.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Durmiendo plácidamente.- Dijo Minerva de forma inexpresiva.

Sirius apartó el mechón de pelo de la frente de Harry. Su cicatriz había palidecido; un fino zig-zag era todo lo que había quedado, Noshi le aseguro que desaparecería completamente con el tiempo.

Dobby desapareció y volvió de nuevo con una taza de chocolate.

Sirius lo tomó agradecido y tomó un sorbo dándose valor antes de hablarles de Bertie y del recuerdo que éste había compartido con él.

-Bien, me pondré a investigar yo también.- Dijo Remus.- No hará daño tener una segunda opinión.

-Gracias, lunático.- Dijo Sirius.

-Investigaré discretamente en la biblioteca de Hogwarts mañana mientras Albus está fuera en el Wizengamot.- Ofreció Minerva, sonrió en simpatía.- Creo que _Lord Black_ tendrá un día bastante movido.

Sirius hizo una mueca y tomó un gran sorbo de su chocolate; dejó que su calidez lo reconfortara.

-Bueno, lo dejaré en tus manos.- Dijo Minerva, levantándose.- ¿Quieres que realice el juramento ahora o prefieres que venga mañana por la mañana temprano?

-Está bien, Minerva.- Dijo Sirius.- Confiamos en que no se lo dirás a nadie, no hay necesidad de que hagas el juramento.

Minerva pareció momentáneamente sorprendida antes de que diera un breve asentimiento.- Sería lo mejor que no le dijeras eso a Bertie. Trata de descansar, Sirius.-Acomodó gentilmente las sábanas de Harry y salió de la habitación.

Dobby desapareció tras su marcha, probablemente para ocuparse de la cena. Sirius no podía pensar en comer, no cuando Harry estaba inconsciente.

-Esta no es la manera en que pensé que pasaríamos la tarde.- Dijo Sirius con tristeza.

-Podemos celebrarlo cuando se despierte.- Dijo Remus moviéndose hacia Harry.- Sé que mirándolo es difícil pensar en celebrar nada pero hoy fue un buen día, Canuto. Él es tu hijo y nadie podrá interponerse en eso. Brian fue directo hacia la Oficina de Orfandad Mágica con Amelia para registrar la adopción. Y… a pesar de la situación inusual vivida en el ritual de bendición, ha sido exitosa. Él está protegido y esa protección está ahora anclada a la sangre Black y, uh, está bendecido por Morgana Le Fey.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Sirius, tomando la mano de Harry de nuevo.- Es sólo… es solo que quiero protegerle, Remus, y…

\- _Ya_ l _o estás protegiendo_.- Dijo Remus firmemente.- Estará tan fresco como una lechuga en un par de días, bueno, excepto por la muy probable noticia de que se ha desmayado frente a un grupo de personas.

Sirius emitió una débil risa.- Gracias, Lunático.

-Iré a ver que está cocinando Dobby y a empezar con la investigación.- Dijo Remus levantándose de la silla.- ¿Estarás bien aquí?

Sirius asintió.- Me quedaré vigilando a Harry.

Por un momento pareció que Remus iba a decir algo más pero se giró y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sirius con Harry. Hedwig ululó, elevándose del cabecero para volar hasta su percha.

Sirius pasó un pulgar por los nudillos de Harry, recordando como había hecho lo mismo cuando habían limpiado su cicatriz en la clínica; cómo había actuado la magia familiar de forma extraña aquella vez. Su mente se dirigió al fragmento de la profecía que Lucius le mencionó " _El único con el poder…"_ ¿Tendría ese poder algo que ver con Harry y su conexión con la magia familiar? Mientras lo veía dormir, Sirius prometió a su hijo que haría todo lo posible para descubrirlo.

* * *

Notas de la traductora(1):

Miembro original*: En el texto aparece como "Elder" que viene a significar "anciana" aunque en esta ocasión trata de indicar que Andromeda es una mujer adulta nacida dentro de la familia Black y que por tanto ha pertenecido desde el principio a ese núcleo familiar (a diferencia por ejemplo de Hermione que se convirtió en Hija de la Casa de los Black por una deuda de vida). Por tanto pensé que la forma más clara de llevarlo al español sería presentándola de esta forma ya que es la encargada de empezar a anclar la protección de Harry a la Casa de los Black.

Doncella*: Me temo que se refiere a una joven que encuentran en la familia que está en edad de poder desposarse. El antítesis de la figura materna que representó Narcissa, la mujer soltera.

Chovinista*: Profundo apego a lo nacional repudiando a todo lo extranjero.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (2): Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y apoyo recibido de todos ustedes, los que están desde siempre y los que se nos van uniendo a la lectura, realmente ¡muchas, muchísimas gracias! y gracias también por no tirarme tomates, espero no haberos hecho esperar tanto como la última vez. ¡Que tengan un gran día!¡Un abrazo! Ya estoy empezando con el siguiente capítulo y créanme, ¡no tiene desperdicio!


	20. Forjando el 'Equipo Cornamentita'-Ep6

***Capítulo 20*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 6**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 20*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 6**

\- Gracias por invitarme al desayuno y satisfacer mi curiosidad.

Lucius se secó la boca a toques con una servilleta y miró a Severus de forma fría.- ¿La tuya o la de Dumbledore?

Había una pizca de diversión en los ojos oscuros de Severus.- En verdad, suya, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra razón posible tendría para que me importara si hay un nuevo Lord Black?- bufó antes de que su rostro se volviera contemplativo.- Me dio la oportunidad de tener una excusa para venir.

Lucius puso la servilleta sobre la mesa y tomó la fina taza llena de la infusión hecha con el mejor café que el dinero podía comprar.- La Marca se está volviendo más nítida.

-Si.- Dijo Severus de forma simple.

-¿Podríamos ahorrarnos la usual evasión del tema?-Preguntó Lucius sin contemplaciones.

Severus pestañeó, mostrando tanta sorpresa como el Jefe de Slytherin se había permitido demostrar.- Por supuesto, Lucius.

-No está muerto.- afirmó Lucius.

-No.- Dijo Severus estando de acuerdo.- Dumbledore se ha dado cuenta desde hace tiempo que no lo está. Vive como un fantasma, sin cuerpo, pero vivo.

-¿Quirrel?-Preguntó Lucius tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Creo que el Señor Oscuro lo poseyó aunque no lo supe en aquel momento.- Admitió Severus.

-Potter lo derrotó de nuevo.- Comentó Lucius secamente. Tomó un sorbo de su café, disfrutando del sabor amargo y aromático que invadía sus papilas gustativas y la expresión agria de Snape.

-¿Asumo que el Diario era una manera de recuperar su poder?- preguntó Severus.- Dumbledore se negó a compartir información al respecto.

Lucius asintió. Aunque se guardo para él mismo que no era el único recurso; Severus no necesitaba saberlo y ciertamente era algo con lo que Lucius no quería que se le relacionara.- Potter detuvo aquel intento también.- Dijo como respuesta.

El ojo izquierdo de Severus palpitó, lo que le pareció gracioso a Lucius quien mantuvo la expresión centrándose en su taza de café. Potter era la debilidad de Severus, era como una piedra en el zapato de éste tal como lo había sido su padre, era demasiado fácil.

-Y ahora la Marca se está fortaleciendo.- volvió Lucius al tema central de la discusión.- Obviamente el Señor Oscuro está ganando poder.

Lucius se permitió mostrar una pequeña mueca. Pettigrew había sido el As del Señor Oscuro, uno mantenido completamente en secreto, que aquel muchacho cobarde hubiera sido un mortífago… sintió su mente aturdida.

-¿Tienes alguna reunión organizada con los otros?- preguntó Sirius secamente.

-Una reunión con mis aliados no es inusual antes de una sesión del Wizengamot.- Objetó Lucius.

-¿Qué estrategia será discutida?-Preguntó Severus.

Lucius se bebió el contenido que quedaba en la taza y la posó sobre la mesita.- Dime, Severus, Si el Señor Oscuro apareciera mañana, ¿Qué esperaría de aquellos que le han seguido antes?

Severus hizo un cuidadoso movimiento con las manos.- Que le sirvamos.

-Si.- Contestó Lucius.- esperará que nos arrojemos a su merced, ser perdonados por no ir en su busca y ayudarle a regresar lo antes posible al poder; por creer que un simple bebé lo había destruido cuando él aseguraba que era inmortal.

-Si él vuelve con sus fuerzas recuperadas entonces sería el colmo de lo absurdo no pedir clemencia.- señaló Severus.- Nunca tomó a la ligera la desobediencia o el fracaso.

-Es un mago poderoso.- Dijo Lucius, quien miró a Severus fijamente.- Así que dime, Severus, ¿qué estrategia deberíamos seguir?

-Mitigar nuestra aparente traición. Una gran muestra pública de apoyo o algo parecido.- Conjeturó Severus.- ¿Quizá una caza de muggles? La Copa Mundial de Quidditch podría ser un buen escenario.

¿Cierto, no?- Dijo Lucius pensativo.- Y de hecho hasta ayer ese era mi pensamiento.

Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron.- La reunión familiar de los Black.

-La Casa de los Black ha invocado su primacía.- dijo Lucius.- No serviré a nadie. Y especialmente no serviré a un mestizo bastardo de un muggle.

Severus parpadeó de nuevo.- ¿ _Tú_ no tienes intenciones de servir al Señor Oscuro?

Lucius elevó una ceja como reproche silencioso mientras tomaba nota mental del hecho de que Severus ya estaba al tanto del menos que impresionante origen del Señor Oscuro.- Todo lo que diré es esto: Tras ver la magia invocada en los rituales de ayer, sirvo voluntariamente a la Casa de los Black y veré como aplasta a sus enemigos.- Dijo sonriendo de forma malvada.

Severus tomó un sorbo de su zumo y Lucius supo que estaba intentando procesar el nuevo orden del mundo.- Ya veo.- se sacudió su túnica.- Uno puede asumir que no se unirán a él como ocurrió en el pasado.

-Puedes asegurárselo a tu Director.- Lucius. Miró el reloj y se levantó de la silla con elegante gracia.- ¿Puedes dirigirte tu mismo a la salida, Severus?*

-Claro.- Dijo Severus.- Gracias por esta reveladora conversación.

-Severus.- Lucius hizo una pausa, sopesando la advertencia que estaba a punto de darle a Severus y si le serviría a él mismo darle tal advertencia.- La verdad sobre Lord Black será revelada en el Wizengamot, él ha sido _criado_ a lo Slytherin y deberías tenerlo en mente.

Severus parpadeó y Lucius se fue a sabiendas de que Severus había captado el mensaje. Le agradaba Severus, no que nunca fuera a admitirlo. Severus era profundamente inteligente, un Slytherin capacitado para ser astuto y elaborar estratagemas que nunca dejaban ver cuál era realmente su posición. Lucius sabía que había sido seducido por sus amigos Avery y MacNair en apoyar al Señor Oscuro y el mismo Señor Oscuro había querido a Snape de su lado por sus conocimientos en pociones, eso lo había elevado de rango incluso a pesar de su estatus de sangre. Severus además espiaba para los dos bandos y había convencido a sus dos maestros que ellos tenían su completa lealtad. También sospechaba que la lealtad de Severus estaba en alguna otra parte y Potter era su debilidad, y éste podría propiciar su final si Severus no elegía otro camino.

Siguió el recorrido hacia su estudio y esperó pacientemente a la llegada de sus aliados. En poco tiempo, Lucius se encontró sentado en la larga mesa de conferencias de la habitación cercana al estudio.

Era una habitación simple en comparación con la grandeza del resto de la Mansión. Las paredes eran verde oscuras complementada con zócalos en colores beige; los muebles eran de madera de cerezo pulida y la tapicería de las sillas eran del mismo color verde que la pared. Se aclaró la garganta y miró alrededor de la mesa mientras todos los demás se quedaban en silencio.

Habían muchas caras familiares sentadas alrededor de la mesa: Wilkes, Gibbon, Nott y Selwyn eran todos Lores de Nobles y Ancestrales Casas. Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Jugson y Parkinson tenían también asientos en el Wizengamot aunque eran Casas menores. Yaxley, Rowle, MacNair y Travers trabajaban en el Ministerio. Y de los favoritos del Señor Oscuro que no estaban residiendo en Azkaban, solo Dolohov y los Carrows estaban desaparecidos en el extranjero, y Snape, por supuesto, quien era ostensiblemente un espía.

-Gracias por venir a esta reunión con tan poco tiempo de aviso.- Dijo Lucius. Por segunda vez en un día decidió saltarse la usual batalla verbal que solía ser más propio para lidiar con Slytherin recién graduados.- No voy a ir con rodeos, hay dos asuntos a tratar. El nuevo Lord Black y los cambios en la Marca Tenebrosa que llevamos.

Avery pareció languidecer visiblemente ante la mención del Señor Oscuro y Lucius no fue el único en enviarle una mirada desdeñosa.

-Creo que sería beneficioso hablar de lo primero antes de llegar a una decisión respecto a lo último.-Dijo Lucius firmemente.

La ceja sin pelo de Selwyn se elevó.- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que lo que sea que tenga que ver con el Señor Oscuro?

-Permitidme.- Dijo Lucius en un tono de frio acero que dejaba claro a todos los presentes que eso era una orden, no una petición. Hacía mucho tiempo que él había tomado las riendas del liderazgo del grupo de los Lores y no iba a permitir que se las arrebataran.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla. Iba a ser una pesadilla trabajar dentro de los parámetros del juramento y emitir el mensaje requerido.- Ayer, mi esposa y yo asistimos a la reunión familiar de los Black.

-¿Es el hijo de aquel squib como pensábamos?- bufó Wilkes, sus facciones ásperas se volvieron de piedra.

-El Lord Black es el heredero por derecho de sangre, magia y ley.- Declaró Lucius.

Unos pocos fruncieron el ceño mientras iban desentrañando el significado del anuncio.

-Pero eso significaría que _Sirius Black_ es el…- Gibbon se detuvo de repente, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente.

El shock se apoderó de la sala.

-Recordáis por supuesto a cuántos de nosotros Sirius Black mató cuando era un Auror de Asalto, asumo.- Dijo Lucius de forma distraída.- Ayer, invocó el Juicio sobre los LeStrange y la cifra ha aumentado a dos. Bellatrix sin ninguna duda estará muerta antes de que termine la semana, además de haber sido desposeída de su magia y su apellido, la fortuna de los LeStrange ha sido diezmada para compensar a la Casa de los Longbottom.

-¡Santo Merlín!- Emitió Avery en horror.

-Conseguí escapar de un destino similar por muy poco.- concedió Lucius.- ya que Lord Black cree que ser marcado es haber traicionado la pureza de la Casa de los Black.

-¡La Casa de los Black apoyaba al Señor Oscuro!- Gritó Selwyn.

-Arcturus nunca fue marcado.- señaló Lucius calmadamente.- Nunca emitió juicio de apoyo o censura. El hecho es que él mantuvo a Sirius como Heredero evidentemente, uno solo puede presumir porque era el único Black de la línea familiar en no ser marcado. Así que creo que tu argumento no es válido, Stewart.

\- Es decepcionante para una Casa con el pedigrí de los Black caer bajo el yugo de ese imbécil anciano de Dumbledore…- empezó Wilkes.

-Oh, Lord Black no tiene intención de que la Casa sea subyugada bajo la voluntad de Dumbledore como tampoco bajo la voluntad del Señor Oscuro.- Lucius permitió curvar sus labios en un arco sin humor mientras otra ola de susurros y shock se desataba.

-¿Va a tomar una posición neutral?- Gibbon aparentaba mucha esperanza para ser el Slytherin que se suponía que era.

-Políticamente, creo que Lord Black quiere _llevar_ el centro.- Dijo Lucius, haciendo un gesto para detener las preguntas.- Su agenda es una de igualdad.- Se permitió hacer una mueca de desdén genuino.- Pero ha insistido en el resto de aspectos en seguir las tradiciones y el protocolo.

-Olvidas que puede que no tenga otra elección que aliarse con Dumbledore en caso de que el Señor Oscuro vuelva.- dijo Nott.- A Black se le concedió la custodia del Niño-Que-Vivió.

-Puede que se lo hayan otorgado pero Dumbledore nunca se lo permitiría.- Dijo Jugson con una risa notoria.

-Lord Black ya _ha tomado_ su custodia, de hecho.- Dijo Lucius simplemente.- Potter ha reclamado el anillo de su Casa. Black está confirmado como el Regente de Potter y Potter fue anunciado como el heredero de Black.

Otra ronda de shocks se hizo paso en la reunión.

-¡¿Se adelantó a Dumbledore y tomó control del chico?!-Selwyn se rió en delicia, golpeando la mesa con su puño.- ¡Eso es excelente! Arcturus se estaría riendo de lo lindo en la otra vida.

-Así que Black controla ahora la Casa de los Black y la Casa de los Potter.- Dijo Nott con calma. Eso silenció al resto de la sala mientras contemplaban la afirmación de Nott.

-La alianza de los Potter reformará el lado de la luz.- dijo Parkinson con certeza.- y la mayoría de los neutrales irán con ellos si se les da otra opción que tener que aliarse con Dumbledore.

-¡Por los dientes de Merlín!- Emitió Gibbon.- ¡Que dices de llevar las riendas del centro, Black llevará las riendas del Wizengamot!

-Puede que tengamos que hacer concesiones ciertamente, pero creo que hay bastante amplitud para maniobrar dado el respeto de Black por las tradiciones.-Dijo Lucius, golpeando la mesa con sus dedos.

-¡Bueno, demonios!-Travers finalmente hizo notar su presencia. Apuntó con un gordo dedo a Lucius.- Yo digo que esperemos hasta que el señor Oscuro vuelva y dejemos que se encargue de Black y Potter. Una vez que vuelva al poder podremos hacer lo que queramos.

Lucius miró a Travers fríamente.- ¿De verdad crees que el Señor Oscuro nos dejará simplemente hacer lo que _nosotros_ queramos? Si el Señor Oscuro vuelve y gana, haremos todo lo que _él_ quiera.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Lucius.- apuntó Wilkes, sus ojos brillaban malévolamente.

-¿Por qué seguíamos al Señor Oscuro, Norman?-preguntó Lucius educadamente.- ¿Porque él llevaba una agenda sangrepura y nos prometió a todos un lugar de poder a su lado? ¿Porque era el heredero de Slytherin? ¿Porque tenía que ser temido como un mago oscuro con conocimiento de las Artes más allá de nuestra comprensión y tenía el poder de matarnos si no lo hacíamos?

Todos los presentes se revolvieron incómodos.

-Dejadme revisar cada razón una por una. Si, él llevaba una agenda sangrepura pero ¿cuántos sangrepura en nuestras filas mató el Señor Oscuro simplemente porque estaba enfadado con ellos por algún malentendido?-Lucius vio como la pregunta le sumó puntos.- ¿Cuántos sangrepura fueron puestos bajo el cruciatus por la misma razón? ¿Cuantos más murieron en escaramuzas y asaltos durante la guerra que el conducía?

-En ambos lados.- Añadió Nott con su usual tomo calmo.- podrían haber sido traidores a la sangre pero hemos perdido a cierto número de familias porque fueron _ordenadas_ a eliminarles.

-Es interesante ¿no es así?-Añadió Lucius.- como hemos conseguido asegurar la mayor parte de lo que queríamos de nuestra agenda en los tiempos después de la guerra sin tener que derramar sangre.

\- Tienes un punto, ¿Pero con qué fin?- Dijo Selwyn sin rodeos.

-Soy más viejo, y quizás más sabio.- Dijo Lucius.- Me cuestiono las decisiones que hice en un entonces de forma en la que no lo hice en mi juventud.

Travers lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.- estás yéndote por un camino traicionero.

-Lo admito.- Dijo Lucius calmadamente.- Que nunca me hubiera cuestionado el pasado de tal manera, salvo que recientemente acabo de saber que el señor Oscuro no es un sangrepura.

El clamor fue instantáneo.

-¡Mentiras!-Fue Travers de nuevo el que habló.- ¡Mentiras de un traidor!- le gritó.- ¡El Señor Oscuro es el heredero de Slytherin!

Lucius simplemente elevó una ceja.- No he dicho que no lo fuera. Es de hecho el heredero. Tom Marvolo Riddle fue nacido de Merope Gaunt, descendiente de Slytherin. Su padre, sin embargo, era un mero muggle que abandonó a su esposa y su hijo. El señor Oscuro no es sangrepura.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que este tal Riddle es nuestro Señor?- preguntó Avery.

-Me fue dada una posesión del Señor Oscuro que llevaba su nombre y Black me aclaró el resto.- Dijo Lucius de forma cándida.

-Bueno, ¡Black te mintió! ¡Te ha llenado la cabeza con mentiras!- Insistió Travers.

Selwyn fue el único que agitó su cabeza tristemente.- No, Lucius dice la verdad. El Señor Oscuro escondió bien su secreto. Yo solo lo descubrí cuando mi sobrina investigó sobre el asunto del heredero de Slytherin en Hogwarts un año o así y encontró el nombre y la historia de Riddle en un libro antiguo de genealogía en mi biblioteca familiar.

-Además olvidas, Travers, que algunos de nosotros somos lo bastante viejos para haber conocido a _Tom Riddle_.- Dijo Nott con autoridad.- Lucius está en lo cierto.

-¿Por qué no habíais dicho nada?-Demandó Wilkes.

Nott elevó una ceja oscura.- Aquellos que estábamos al tanto del verdadero nombre del señor Oscuro juramos nunca revelarlo. Estoy bastante sorprendido de que la sobrina de Selwyn y Black encontraran algo; pensaba que los registros habían sido destruidos.

Muchos de los presentes palidecieron al darse cuenta de que habían seguido a un mestizo en una guerra que había diezmado a tantos de los suyos. Travers parecía agresivo.

-Y aquí llegamos a la última razón de porque le seguiríamos; su poder y conocimiento mágico.-Declaró Lucius.- Su conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras es ciertamente extensivo y basto.- Hizo un gesto con la mano.- Pero no es igual al de la Casa de los Black. Se acercó a todos los asociados con esa casa tan fieramente porque quería ese conocimiento.

-¡Pero no son iguales en poder!-Señaló Travers.- ¡No puedes negar eso!

Lucius sonrió cruelmente.- A pesar de que no todos queramos admitirlo, ha sido derrotado por un bebé, un bebé que ha crecido y ahora es un joven y poderoso mago.

-¡Bah!-Dijo Wilkes.- ¡El-Niño-Que-Vivió es un mito producido por Dumbledore!

Lucius inclinó su cabeza.- Creía lo mismo pero ayer vi su poder. Croaker estaba presente y declaro el evento bajo secreto.

Otra ronda de murmullos se manifestó en la sala.

-¿El chico Potter en verdad es tan poderoso?- Le miró Selwyn de forma escéptica.- Los informes respecto a su desempeño en Hogwarts muestran un estudiante promedio.

-Académicamente puede.- Contrapuso Parkinson.- pero hay rumores sobre sus aventuras. ¿Un trol? ¿Todo aquel misterio de qué le pasó a Quirrel? ¿Un basilisco? ¿Dementores? Cuantas de esas historias hemos escuchado de nuestros hijos y las hemos desestimado asumiendo que eran exageraciones de niños o mitos elaborados por Dumbledore?

-Puedo confirmar que esos eventos ocurrieron.- Murmuró Lucius.

-Bueno, algo no encaja.- Observó Nott.- Tenemos a un chico que es promedio y aún así aparentemente puede luchar contra criaturas oscuras y salir victorioso.

-Podría estar escondiendo su poder, eso explicaría su expediente.- Sugirió Gibbon de forma brillante.

-¡Esa es una estrategia Slytherin y el chico es un Gryffindor!- respondió Wilkes.

-Puede que hayan razones por las que sus habilidades han sido escondidas a lo largo de su crecimiento.- Intervino Yaxley. Levantó una mano de la mesa.- Bones mantuvo en estricta discreción la investigación de Black pero pensando en ese entonces… ella visitó la residencia muggle de Potter y al día siguiente la custodia de Potter pasó a ser de Black.

-¿Vería abuso?- Gibbon parecía horrorizado.

Yaxley asintió despacio.- Eso creo. Hay un informe detallado en la OOM pero está sellada.

-¡Muggles!-Dijo Wilkes negativamente.- ¡El como el viejo idiota pudo pensar que colocar a un niño mágico con unos muggles era una buena idea, me supera!

Lucius se refrenó de señalar las tantas reuniones en los días tras la caída del Señor Oscuro donde habían discutido como encontrar y matar al niño solo para estamparse de bruces al no saber manejarse en el mundo muggle.

Nott se dirigió a Lucius.- ¿Dices que has visto su poder ayer? ¿Puedes decirnos algún detalle?

-No puedo hacerlo por un juramento.- Lucius dijo con franqueza sabiendo que asumirían que sería uno asumido por la autoridad del jefe del Departamento de Misterios.- pero fue… _increíble._

-Así que el chico es poderoso, ¡no sé qué tiene que ver esto con lo otro!-Dijo Jugson impaciente.

-¿No puedes ver el porqué nos gustaría discutir estas cosas antes de que empecemos a discutir el posible regreso del Señor Oscuro?- Contestó Selwyn antes de que Lucius pudiera hacerlo.- ¿Acaso eres idiota, Jugson?

A Lucius le pareció divertido ver a MacNair, Crabbe y Goyle sonrojarse junto a Jugson; evidentemente todos ellos habían pensado lo mismo.

-Por lo que Lucius ha dicho, ahora tenemos una independiente y poderosa Casa de los Black con la que lidiar además de la resurrección de la Casa de los Potter.- Resumió Nott.- Ambas las cuales están bajo el control directa o indirectamente de Sirius Black, quien a pesar de ser un traidor a la sangre es en toda su extensión hijo-de-una-serpiente como cada Lord Black antes que él. Ya ha demostrado su inflexibilidad disponiendo de los LeStrange y astucia al obtener la custodia del chico Potter.

-En otras palabras, tenerlo como enemigo es peligroso.- Dijo Selwyn asintiendo.

-Las malas noticias es que si el Señor Oscuro vuelve, la Casa de los Black lo considerará a él y por extensión a sus seguidores como un enemigo.- Participó Parkinson.- Sin embargo, las buenas noticias para nosotros es que Lord Black no parece dispuesto a inclinarse ante Dumbledore como lo hizo en su juventud.

-No, las malas noticias para nosotros es que si la Casa de los Black está posicionada contra el Señor Oscuro y lidera la lucha en vez de Dumbledore esta vez, el actual Lord Black no tiene reparos en matar a nadie quien pueda amenazar a su custodio.- Contradijo Nott.- uno que evidentemente tiene el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro.

Selwyn tosió.- Así que la última vez era o el Señor Oscuro o Dumbledore, esta vez será el Señor Oscuro, Dumbledore o la Casa de los Black, una tercera opción que no estaba disponible en la última guerra.

Wilkes bufó.

-¡Estáis hablando de traicionar al Señor Oscuro!- insistió Travers.

-Estamos hablando de cuál es la mejor manera de preservar y seguir avanzando con nuestra agenda.- Dijo Lucius despreocupado.

-¡Abandonando a nuestro Señor Oscuro!

Nott sonrió débilmente.- Él único en haber sugerido tan cosa has sido tú, Travers.-Se dirigió hacia Lucius.- Creo que simplemente estamos descubriendo como están las cosas ahora y como de diferentes son desde cuando tomamos la marca del Señor Oscuro.

Lo que significaba que Nott lo había entendido y estaba de su parte: tenían otra opción diferente a seguir al Señor Oscuro.

Lucius le asintió con cautela.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Parkinson.

-Yo también.- Confirmó Selwyn.

Wilkes asintió y golpeó sus nudillos contra la mesa.- y yo.

Gibbon asintió apresuradamente. Mientras Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron una mirada antes de murmurar que también estaban de acuerdo.

Avery simplemente los miró confundido, sintiendo que se había acordado algo pero sin entender lo que era. No era la primera vez que Lucius se preguntó cómo había sido sorteado en Slytherin. Los otros tenían el ceño fruncido pero Yaxley se encontró con la mirada de Lucius y dio una breve inclinación de cabeza en comprensión.

-Hablando de la marca del Señor Oscuro…-Dijo Lucius redirigiendo la conversación.

-¿Has hablado con Snape?-Preguntó Wilkes sin rodeos.

-Si.- asintió Lucius.- ha confirmado que Dumbledore cree que el Señor Oscuro es una amenaza; que Peter Pettigrew ha ido en busca del Señor Oscuro en busca de Protección contra Black y está trabajando en proporcionarle un cuerpo.

-¿Es Pettigrew alguien capaz?- se preguntó Avery.- No recuerdo que fuera alguien especial además de ser parte del pequeño grupo de Potter.

Dijo la sartén al cazo*, pensó Lucius, pero se refrenó en decir nada.

-¿Quizá debamos buscarle y ofrecerle nuestra ayuda?-Sugirió Travers.

-Una idea excelente.- comentó Lucius.- si deseáis meteros en el camino del Señor Oscuro.- elevó una ceja mientras Travers se ponía de color morado de enfado.- ¿Seguramente, habéis olvidado que cada misión del señor Oscuro era una prueba para el individuo asignado?-Se sacudió una pelusa inexistente de su túnica.- el castigo para alguien que interfiriese en la misión de alguien más, especialmente una planeada por el Señor Oscuro era bastante brutal.

Hubo más que unos pocos asentimientos.

-¿Entonces esperamos?-Dijo Travers.- ¿Y qué ocurre si Pettigrew flaquea?

-Entonces discutiremos este asunto de nuevo.- dijo Selwyn firmemente.- pero Lucius está en lo correcto, a menos que Pettigrew se nos acerque en nombre del Señor Oscuro, debemos asumir que su falta de contacto ha sido ordenada por éste mismo.

-Pero Pettigrew estará ganándose su favor mientras parece que nosotros le hemos abandonado.- Se quejó Jugson.

Lucius elevó una ceja.- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo durará ese favor? ¿Qué tan útil es Pettigrew para el Señor Oscuro? Es un hombre buscado; un fugitivo con un precio sobre su cabeza. Y que Merlín lo ayude si Black lo ve primero.

Jugson pareció serenarse.

-¡Pero…pero nuestro señor estará _enfadado_ con nosotros!- gritó Avery prácticamente frotándose las manos con desesperación.

-¿Por no darnos cuenta de que estaba vivo? ¿Por no buscarle como lo hizo Pettigrew?-Lucius asintió despacio y cuidadosamente.- Puede, Sin embargo, no puede matarnos o torturarnos a todos cuando vuelva si desea retomar la ventaja que ha perdido cuando… desapareció.

-Deberíamos hacer más ¿Si no podemos ayudar a Pettigrew directamente, entonces porque no le mostramos al Señor Oscuro que seguimos siendo leales?-Presionó Travers.

-¡Sí!-Declaró Avery.- ¡Una idea esplendida!

Lucius no permitió que una sonrisa surcase su rostro.- ¿Qué sugerís?

Travers lo miró fijamente.- La Copa mundial se hará en territorio cercano a muggles. No sería difícil atormentar a unos cuantos muggles en nuestros antiguos uniformes.

-Cuenta conmigo.- Dijo MacNair.- No he matado un muggle en años.

Lucius siempre había creído que MacNair era un sociópata amoral. Ni siquiera creía que a MacNair le importara realmente la agenda mientras él pudiera seguir matando y torturando.

-Estaré encantado de colaborar también.- Dijo Rowle.

-¿Algún otro voluntario?- Preguntó Lucius.

-¿No te presentarás voluntario, Lucius?- Preguntó Travers con desdén

Lucius contesto a su dura mirada con otra propia.- No tengo dudas de que Black asistirá a la final con Potter y que seré convocado para asistir como familia. Creo que está en nuestros mejores intereses que congracie a mi hijo y a mí mismo con la Casa de los Black.- Hizo una pausa.- No sería lógico perder un valioso recurso en información y dinero, después de todo.

Los otros aceptaron su posición.

-Además, Travers, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien liderando esta acción.- Dijo Lucius halagando y a la vez burlándose de él al mismo tiempo.- y no requerirá de mi participación.

-¿Qué hay del resto de vosotros?-Preguntó Travers sin andarse por las ramas.- ¿Quién más tomará parte y mostrará lealtad al Señor Oscuro?

Selwyn lo miró.- ¡Vigila tu tono, Travers! Él aún no ha vuelto y _tú_ aún dependes de nuestra promoción y apoyo dentro del ministerio ¿o ya te has olvidado?

Travers se puso morado de nuevo.

-Demasiados de nosotros provocaría demasiado revuelo.- Contribuyó Nott.- Un grupo pequeño es mejor. Será considerado por Fudge como algo malo pero nada serio. Sin embargo, podemos decir todos honestamente al Señor Oscuro si pregunta que os hemos apoyado en todos vuestros esfuerzos.

-Aunque no hay duda que favorecerá a aquellos que hayan tomado parte.-Dejó caer Lucius de forma astuta.

-¡He de ir!-Dijo Avery prestándose inmediatamente voluntario.

Jugson también pico el anzuelo.- Iré también, con cinco será suficiente ¿eh, Travers?

Travers asintió insatisfecho.

-Entonces si estamos de acuerdo, retirémonos por hoy.- Dijo Lucius.- Algunos de nosotros necesitamos prepararnos para la sesión del Wizengamot.- sonrió.- Creo que cuando Dumbledore averigüe quién es Lord Black será un espectáculo.

Eso provocó algunas carcajadas y algunos se fueron obedientemente, Lucius detuvo un momento a Parkinson y le pidió que se quedara un segundo.

-¿Cenamos el viernes, Lucius?-Ofreció Nott antes de salir.

Lucius inclinó su cabeza.-Enviaré por lechuza los detalles.-Si, Nott era más mayor que muchos de ellos, inteligente y astuto, era un soberbio aliado. Siempre le había apenado que Draco no cultivara más su amistad con el joven Nott.

Parkinson lo miró expectante.- ¿Asumo que tiene que ver con el acuerdo matrimonial?

-Black ha ordenado que sea disuelto. Ha declarado que todos los chicos tendrán el derecho de elegir a sus propios esposos.- Confirmó Lucius.- Mis más sinceras disculpas, Charles.

-Es una pena pero no es inesperado después de todo lo que he escuchado hoy.- Los oscuros ojos de Parkinson coincidieron con los suyos.- Le diré a Pansy, o mejor a su madre para que se lo diga. ¡Mujeres, ya sabes!

Lucius le sonrió forzosamente, agradeció que Parkinson fuera tan comprensivo (y se preguntó qué le costaría eso en el futuro) y lo vio partir hacia el flu. Volvió a la sala del desayuno y se sentó al lado de su esposa quien estaba tomando un desayuno tardío de huevos Benedict.

-¿Resultados?-preguntó Narcissa, sorbiendo su té.

-La mayoría está a nuestro favor; no desean perder poder ante un mestizo quien bien puede matarlos como tenerlos de seguidores.- Dijo Lucius de forma cándida. Hizo una pausa.- Travers será un problema.

-¿Tu plan?

-Estoy seguro de que Lord Black estará agradecido de tener información de cualquier actividad sospechosa.- Dijo Lucius.-Él, sin duda, pasará la información a las autoridades relevantes.- suspiró.- Aunque alguien tendrá que persuadir a Avery; su voto es demasiado fácil de obtener como para que sea desperdiciado mandándolo a Azkaban.

Narcisa canturreó.

-¿Cómo está Draco esta mañana?-Lucius esperaba ver a su hijo sentado a la mesa.

-¿Cómo crees que está?-Le preguntó Narcisa de vuelta.- Ahora mismo está arrojando sus juguetes contra las paredes. Espero que pase a dar patadas para la hora del almuerzo. Para la cena, estará convencido de que _tú_ puedes arreglarlo todo.

Si Lucius fuera otro hombre hubiera temido el tono afilado de su voz.

-Hablaré con él cuando vuelva del Wizengamot.- Dijo Lucius con rigidez.

Narcisa levantó su mirada de la taza y suspiró.- Es tanto mi culpa como la tuya, Lucius. Sirius estaba en lo correcto de que debería haber insistido en tomar la iniciativa respecto a su educación. Lo hemos mimado demasiado y ahora sufrimos las consecuencias.

-¿Tu plan?-Preguntó Lucius.

-Lo re-educaré por el resto del verano en política y etiqueta como un miembro de la Casa de los Black.- Dijo Narcissa.- Puede que me coordine con Andy ya que realiza las lecciones de etiqueta para Potter. Le haría bien a nuestro hijo ser expuesto a lidiar con el chico de forma neutral antes de que se vean en Hogwarts, aunque seguramente lleguemos a Agosto antes de intentar probar nada.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos.- Creí que habíamos acordado que no retomarías tu relación con tu hermana.

-No, _tú me dijiste_ que no le hablara hace años, Lucius.- Dijo Narcissa con frialdad.- y mientras que entendí tus razones, ahora no son válidas. Sirius esperará cierto nivel de reconciliación.- arqueó sus cejas.- Sirius además le tiene más confianza que a nosotros y sería un recurso útil de información.

-Muy bien.- Lucius le concedió la razón, demasiado consciente de que si le ordenaba lo contrario ella podría ahora acogerse a la protección de su casa.

-Remus Lupin ha enviado correo. Tenemos una reunión acordada en Gringotts con Kipbold mañana.- Dijo Narcissa.- si me das una carta de autorización, iré yo. Remus y yo tuvimos un trato civil en Hogwarts.

-Me sorprende dado que eras más cercana a Severus.- Dijo Lucius un poco tenso por su presunción.

Su mirada era fría y reflejaba su decepción.- Estaba intentando evitarte la humillación del castigo que Sirius ha puesto sobre ti. Lupin es un caballero y no me humillará. Sin embargo, Si deseas pasar por todo esto tu mismo revisando cosa por cosa con un _hombre lobo,_ retiraré mi ofrecimiento.

Lucius sintió sus mejillas calentarse aunque su mirada no se desvió.- Mis disculpas. Te redactaré la carta de autorización.- aclaró su garganta.- Le di a Severus una advertencia sobre la Casa de los Black esta mañana.

-Será desechada tan pronto como averigüe que Sirius es Lord Black.- Dijo Narcissa sin miramientos.- Severus es maravillosamente inteligente hasta que el nombre de Potter, Black o Lupin es mencionado. Está claramente cegado por su odio hacia el padre ya que no puede ver al chico por como es.

-Quizá, pero una parte de la discusión de hoy giró acerca de la posibilidad de porqué Potter ha sido un estudiante medio a propósito en Hogwarts.- Lucius levantó una mano.- Los muggles puede que hayan abusado de él.

Los ojos de Narcissa relampaguearon.- Habrá un ajuste de cuentas si conozco a Sirius.- agitó su cabeza.- el poder a disposición que tiene el chico... pude sentirlo correr a través de mí cuando lo toqué durante el ritual... que un niño así haya sido dejado con muggles...- agitó la cabeza.

-Nott ha propuesto una cena el viernes para poder elaborar una estrategia.- Dijo Lucius.- me gustaría que asistieras.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Narcissa.

Lucius miró la hora y agarró su bastón mientras se levantaba.- ¿estás lista para irnos? Deberíamos dirigirnos al Wizengamot. No tengo intención de perderme nada hoy.

Narcissa se levantó de la mesa.- Te veré en el flu.

La vio irse con el ceño fruncido antes de dirigirse él mismo al flu. Cuando su padre había hecho la petición para establecer un matrimonio con la Casa de los Black, había sido Andromeda la que ambos habían tenido en mente. Desafortunadamente, ella había huido con un mestizo y Narcissa había sido ofrecida como sustituta. Era hermosa, inteligente y una Black de pies a cabeza; apreciaba su astucia y visión política. Sentía afecto por ella como la madre de su heredero pero no la amaba. Cuando la Casa de los Black cesó de tener el poder que había tenido, Lucius había tomado ventaja e impuso su autoridad. Aunque ahora...

Él sabía que Narcissa podría acabar con él. Una palabra suya a Sirius y sería desprovisto de su magia y expulsado. No le gustaba la nueva dinámica de poder pero Lucius era pragmático. Narcissa había hablado en su defensa durante la reunión familiar; le ayudó a acordar términos con su primo. Parecía que si bien no era feliz, estaba contenta de permanecer casada con él.

Quizá, pensó Lucius, debería ceder ante su deseo de tener más hijos. No había estado en sus aposentos en muchos años pero Narcissa siempre había querido tener una hija y el embarazo podría mermar su actividad y hacerla más cauta. El sonido de sus pasos aproximándose hizo que relajara su expresión. Lo discutiría con ella en varios días para evitar cualquier sospecha, determinó Lucius mientras le indicaba que ella fuera antes que él.

Sí, un embarazo aseguraría que Narcissa permaneciera en su sitio. Puede que él tuviera que seguir las reglas de la Casa de los Black gracias al juramento y el acuerdo de primacía, pero en su propia casa _él_ era el dueño y señor.

o-O-o

Sirius miró como Harry tomaba la última cucharada de cereales y le retiró el bol, poniéndolo en la mesita de noche mientras Harry se tumbaba sobre los cojines. Aún se veía exhausto. Se había despertado esa mañana pero se había mareado cuando Sirius le había ayudado a ir y volver del baño. La comida parecía haber hecho su efecto y parecía somnoliento de nuevo.

-Sólo necesitas descansar.- Dijo Sirius, tranquilizando a Harry tanto como a sí mismo.

-Hmmm-hmm.-Dijo Harry.- No te preocupes, seguiré durmiendo por el resto del día.

Sirius le pasó la mano por su cabellera.- Ok, vuelve a taparte.

Harry revoleó los ojos pero obedientemente se volvió a tapar.- Deberías prepararte. Llegarás tarde.

-Entonces llegaré tarde.- Sirius encogió los hombros.- se considera elegante.

-No en el Wizengamot y tienes una cita con Brian y Arthur antes de eso.- Dijo Remus desde la puerta.

Sirius asintió. Había enviado un correo a Brian la noche anterior para confirmar el resultado de la discusión con Lucius Malfoy y elaborar varias sanciones. No estaba ansioso por decirle a Arthur la relación que Lucius tenía con el diario pero había acordado hacerlo.

-Ve y cámbiate. Le echaré un ojo a Harry.- Le urgió Remus.

Harry frunció el ceño.- Desearía poder ir.

-Podrás ver el recuerdo más tarde.- Le prometió Sirius.- Sólo descansa ¿De acuerdo? No más invocar a espíritus ancestrales.

-Desearía…-La voz de Harry se perdió en el aire y Sirius intuyó el resto: Harry desearía poder invocar el espíritu de Lily de nuevo.

-Lo sé, Cornamentita.- Dijo Sirius gentilmente.- Me gusta pensar que ha sido su manera de darnos su aprobación.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó.- Si, yo también, Canuto.

Sirius se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un beso en la frente de Harry.- Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.- Salió de la habitación y Remus entró para tomar su lugar.

Treinta minutos después, Sirius se había duchado, vestido y estaba listo para la acción. Llevaba su túnica formal con el escudo de los Black y Los Potter en su pecho; llevó debajo sus pantalones de cuero para tener comodidad de movimiento y constatar un hecho: él era un disidente, alguien a quien no podías etiquetar. Su propia varita, nuevamente en su posesión, estaba en su porta varitas y la varita de su abuelo estaba en un segundo porta varitas en su otro brazo.

Se asomó a la habitación de Harry antes de irse. Harry estaba agotado y se había dormido rápidamente. Remus levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Preparado?-Preguntó Remus en voz baja.

-Tanto como puedo estarlo.- Contestó Sirius en el mismo tono.-Tengo mi espejo así que si algo pasa…

-Me pondré en contacto contigo.- Le aseguró Remus. Palmeó a Sirius en el hombro.- Ahora, ve y sé un merodeador, Canuto, y que tus intenciones no sean buenas.

Sirius se rió un poco y se fue antes de que pudiera convencerse a sí mismo que era necesario para él quedarse junto a Harry.

Se fue a la Mansión Black por flu y de ahí a la oficina de Brian.

Brian lo saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos.- Debería agradecerte por invitarme a uno de los mejores eventos que veré en mi vida. Es raro conseguir ver ese tipo de magia.

-Yo también.- Dijo Arthur estando de acuerdo mientras ofrecía su mano.- Fue muy especial.

-Todo fue por Harry.- Dijo Sirius llanamente. Apuntó al dedo de Arthur.- ¿Estás llevando tu anillo?

-Si, bueno, con todos los juramentos y discusiones de alianzas, pensé que era mejor empezar a llevarlo de nuevo.- La expresión de Arthur cambió a una seria.- ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Recuperándose. Se despertó esta mañana pero volvió a irse a dormir después de desayunar, Yo, uh, en verdad no quería irme de su lado.- Admitió Sirius tristemente.

-A Molly le alegrará saber que está bien, ha estado preocupada toda la noche.- Dijo Arthur.- Le adora, ambos lo hacemos.

Brian los invitó a sentarse y le instó a Sirius que empezara. Les contó todo lo que había pasado durante la reunión familiar de los Black y la confesión de Malfoy de forma clara y breve. Cuando acabó Arthur se puso tan rojo como su pelo. Donde había estado el agradable y afable hombre ahora estaba en su lugar un padre protector iracundo. Le tocó a Brian explicar la futilidad de tratar de llevar a Lucius ante la justicia, después de todo lo más probable es que arguyera haber sido presionado para hacerlo, antes de que Arthur hubiera escuchado la idea de ser restituido. Rehusó a la idea del fondo de educación bajo la razón de que no quería que Malfoy tuviera nada que ver con Ginny y en cambio aceptó una donación política a su departamento. Se fue para tomar aire y aclarar su mente antes de la sesión del Wizengamot con la advertencia de que contárselo a Molly podría no ser una muy buena idea, aunque la idea de que Malfoy pudiera recibir un howler era divertida.

Sirius y Brian resolvieron el resto de cuestiones rápidamente; confirmando que todos los procedimientos habían sido seguidos correctamente y los documentos estaban cumplimentados adecuadamente antes de que fueran por flu directamente a la oficina del Ministro.

-¡Brian! ¡Sirius!-Cornelius les sonrió ampliamente. Estaba vestido con la túnica del Wizengamot y Sirius se preguntó ociosamente quien había pensado que el color lila sería un buen color para representar el Ministerio.

-Cornelius.- Sirius asintió en su dirección.- ¿Todo listo?

-Absolutamente.- Dijo Cornelius enérgicamente.- ¡Y tengo que decir que está todo muy animado esta mañana!

-Las noticias han volado entonces.- Dijo Sirius, sus labios curvándose con diversión.

-Todos están esperando al nuevo Lord Black.- Confirmó Cornelius.- Albus está en el edificio y ha hecho un comentario indicando que sabía que se esperaba que Lord Black retomara su asiento. Las familias que formaban la antigua alianza de los Potter han llegado juntas. Creo que Madame Longbottom ha informado a _ese_ lado. Por el otro, creo que Lucius ha informado de lo más importante a sus aliados esta mañana. No han llegado juntos porque sería demasiado obvio, pero Selwyn, Wilkes y Gibbon han dejado caer que ellos _saben_ que algo va a ocurrir.

Sonrió felizmente y Sirius recordó de nuevo que Cornelius estaba en su elemento.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Comentó Sirius de forma neutral.

Cornelius palmeó sus manos, la una contra la otra casi con alegría.- ¿Deberíamos dirigirnos hacia la Cámara?

-Tú primero.- Dijo Sirius, anotando para sí mismo que Cornelius aún no había preguntado por Harry. Trató de recordar mientras Cornelius hablaba a su lado la manera en que las cosas ocurrirían, el protocolo a seguir, pero pronto perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver que Cornelius había minimizado el nivel de expectación dentro de los pasillos del Ministerio.

Todos parecían ir en grupos y comentando. Su presencia al lado de Cornelius levantó algunas cejas pero nadie parecía relacionarlo con que él era Lord Black. Eso le divertía infinitamente hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

La cámara del Wizengamot era una bella pieza de arquitectura. Una habitación circular y abovedada en las profundidades del Ministerio de Magia que pretendía rendir homenaje a la infame mesa redonda del Rey Arturo. Había cinco gradas distribuidas en hileras; La superior era la tribuna para el público en general, abierta a quien quisiera siempre que llegara temprano para hacerse con un sitio ya que no había asientos. La cuarta grada estaba reservada para la prensa, los oficiales del Ministerio, familiares y secuaces de los miembros del Wizengamot provista con bancos para acomodarse. La tercera grada, con sus asientos de tapicería plateada, eran para los miembros más recientes del Wizengamot, las casas menores y los receptores de la Orden de Merlín; La segunda grada estaba reservada para las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas quienes tenían tapicería dorada; La última y más baja de las gradas estaba a pie de suelo donde se situaba el asiento dorado del Jefe Brujo a la derecha del escriba*y el secretario del Wizengamot , ambos sin derecho a voto y cinco asientos simples para los miembros del Ministerio a la izquierda.

Sirius asintió a Cornelius y se separó de este dirigiéndose a la tribuna para familiares donde él y Brian se sentarían hasta ser llamados. Él, sin embargo, se detuvo para saludar a Augusta quien preguntó por Harry y le extendió una invitación para ambos a cenar el fin de semana; una cena que Sirius sabía involucraría toda la antigua alianza Potter.

Él y Lucius intercambiaron un asentimiento a la vez que se encontraba que Narcissa y Andromeda se habían sentado juntas al final de la tribuna, dejando un espacio libre al lado de ellas en la, por lo demás, repleta cuarta grada; Todos los jefes departamentales del Ministerio habían asistido incluyendo a Arthur quien le saludo con la mano. Sirius besó suavemente los nudillos de sus dos primas y se dio cuenta de la conmoción que habían producido por ese gesto. Estaba seguro que la reconciliación de la Casa de los Black no había pasado desapercibida. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con que la grada pública estaba llena hasta el tope.

Brian tomó el asiento al lado de Narcissa y Sirius se sentó al final de la tribuna mientras Dumbledore entraba a la sala.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Los de Dumbledore se ampliaron brevemente antes de asentir hacia Sirius en señal de reconocimiento. Sirius asintió de vuelta. Sabía que tan pronto como la sesión terminara, él y Dumbledore tendrían que hablar. La mirada de Dumbledore repasó la tribuna y se amplió de nuevo al ver a las dos primas Black sentadas juntas. Cuando el secretario llamó su atención, Dumbledore se dio cuenta tardíamente que todos estaban esperando a que él tomara su asiento para empezar con la reunión.

-¡Sellad la puerta!- Ordenó mientras se sentaba.

-¡Sellad la puerta!- Repitió el auror encargado de la seguridad, los allí reunidos se quedaron en silencio mientras en fuerte golpe de las puertas al cerrarse resonaban en la cámara.

-La sesión de Julio del Wizengamot queda inaugurada.- entonó Dumbledore.

El secretario, Albert Dullard, se levantó y se aclaró la garganta.- La primera orden del día es respecto a cualquier alteración relacionada a los miembros del Wizengamot, nuestra magia ha registrado que la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black tiene un nuevo Cabeza de familia. Lord Black baje al estrado y realice el juramento.

Por un segundo parecía que todos en la sala mantenían la respiración mientras miraban alrededor ante la anticipación de ver a Lord Black.

Sirius se levantó y bajó las escaleras hasta el suelo de la Cámara. Ignoró las bocas abiertas, las expresiones horrorizadas y atónitas, las miradas reconfortantes de Amelia, Cornelius y Bertie, y se detuvo delante de Dumbledore. Sus ojos se encontraron por segunda vez.

Dumbledore parecía patidifuso.

Sirius sacó su varita para pronunciar el juramento dejando visible su anillo del Lord.

Dumbledore continuó mirándole alucinado.

Sirius elevó una ceja.

Dumbledore seguía mirándole.

Alguien tosió en el tenso silencio.

Dullard se aclaró la garganta y finalmente recuperó la atención de Dumbledore.- Jefe Brujo, ¿estáis bien? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Mis disculpas.- Dijo Dumbledore, volviendo la vista a Sirius.- Esta es una gran sorpresa, mi muchacho. ¿Dónde estábamos?

-Mi juramento, Jefe Brujo.- Dijo Sirius calmado. Su corazón estaba acelerado mientras pensaba si Dumbledore intentaría prevenirle de tomar su asiento.

Aunque Dumbledore asintió y recobró la compostura.- Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Jefe Brujo soy testigo de la llamada de Sirius Orion Black a tomar el asiento de la Casa de los Black por sangre, ley y juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

-Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, juro actuar con honor y legitimidad en nombre de la justicia, ley y magia, y acepto el asiento de la Casa de los Black por sangre, ley y este juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

-Confirmo que su juramento es válido, Lord Black.- Dumbledore le sonrió a Sirius cálidamente.- Bienvenido al Wizengamot.- Bajó la voz para que solo le escuchara Sirius.- ¿Quizá podríamos hablar más tarde?

-Después.- Dijo Sirius estando de acuerdo. No se movió del estrado.

Dullard lo miró a través de sus gafas de cristal grueso.- Por favor, tome asiento Lord Black.

-Si presenta el siguiente cambio entre los miembros del Wizengamot, descubrirá por qué debo quedarme aquí.-Contestó Sirius de forma educada.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se elevaron pero asintió ante la mirada cuestionadora de Dullard a si debía o no continuar.

-Nuestra magia ha detectado que la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter tiene un nuevo Cabeza de familia. Harry James Potter aún no es mayor de edad y un Regente ha sido asignado en acuerdo al testamento de James Charlus Potter, el antiguo Lord Potter.-Anunció Dullard.

Sirius vio a Dumbledore tratando sin éxito de esconder su consternación al comprender que Harry ya no estaba con los Dursley; que debía haber estado bajo la custodia de Sirius para poder reclamar su anillo.

-Elmer Samson es relegado de sus deberes y se le agradece su labor; Lord Black deberá permanecer y tomar el juramento como el Regente de los Potter.

Sirius apenas apreció el súbito estallido de murmullos de los allí presentes. Se mantuvo de pie mientras Dumbledore imponía orden.

Dumbledore miró a Sirius, y éste pudo notar la decepción en los ojos del viejo mago mientras empezaba a darse cuenta de que Sirius nunca había estado en Tailandia.- Como Jefe Brujo, tengo una cuestión a tal orden. Para validar los testamentos respecto a la elección de un Regente el Jefe Brujo debe haber dado su aprobación.

Cornelius se levantó para responder.- Tenemos una copia del testamento para que pueda examinarlo a conciencia, Jefe Brujo. Habéis estado en el extranjero estos días y es por esa razón por la que aún no la habéis visto.

Dumbledore tomó el documento que se le ofrecía y lo miró. Sirius tuvo la impresión de que lo había visto antes y reprimió su ira.

Dumbledore quitó al vista del documento.- ¿Ha sido confirmado que Frank y Alice Longbottom han rehusado a tomar la tutela?

Sirius se dio cuenta que Dumbledore estaba tratando de prevenir el nombramiento de su apoderamiento y quizá la custodia por un tecnicismo. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero Augusta se irguió sobre si misma tan rápido que Sirius pensó que si hubiera pestañeado no la hubiera visto moverse.

-¡No sea absurdo, Jefe Brujo! Rehusé yo misma la tutela en su nombre ya que no están en condiciones para realizar ese deber.- prácticamente escupió las palabras con desdén.- Y dado el testamento, la tutela pasa entonces a Lord Black.

Amelia se irguió.- Como ejecutora del registro, puedo confirmar que la tutela le fue asignada y ejecutada en acuerdo a la ley como Madame Longbottom dice.-Dijo secamente.

-La tutela de Harry es complicada dado que sus familiares muggles tienen su custodia legal en su mundo.- arguyó Dumbledore de nuevo.

\- Los familiares muggle de _Lord_ Potter firmaron cediendo la custodia a Lord Black creyendo que era mejor para él crecer en nuestro entorno.- Corrigió Amelia.- Toda la documentación relevante ha sido presentada ante la OOM, Jefe Brujo.

-Muy bien. Encuentro el testamento y el nombramiento de apoderamiento válidos.- concedió Dumbledore mientras devolvía el testamento.-procedamos con el juramento.- Se giró para mirar a Sirius de nuevo y éste notó que la derrota estaba dejando paso a la maquinación en los ojos del viejo mago.- Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Jefe Brujo soy testigo de la reclamación de Sirius Orion Black para asumir el rol de Regente de la Casa de los Potter por ley y juramento.

-Yo, Sirius Orion Black, Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, hijo de la Casa de los Potter...

Varios susurros se elevaron de fondo a la vez que la gente recordaba que a él le habían dado santuario en la Casa de los Potter.

-Juro actuar con honor e imparcialidad en nombre de la magia y la justicia, y acepto el rol de Regente de la Casa de los Potter por ley y por juramento. Así lo he jurado, así sea.

Sobre ellos, el asiento vacío de los Potter brilló en tonos dorados.

-Confirmo que tu juramento es válido, Lord Black.- Dijo Dumbledore de forma calmada.- Por favor, tome asiento.

Sirius inclinó su cabeza ante el Jefe Brujo. Sabía que había causado sensación mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigía al asiento vacío de los Black. Todas las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas se levantaron de su asiento como muestra de respeto. Miró a cada uno reconociendo su gesto y cuando se sentó, todas las Casas se sentaron a la vez como si fueran una sola.

Era un asiento sorprendentemente cómodo y ahí había surgido uno de los eventos que habían asombrado a Sirius en su juventud por su tradición y el espectáculo que mostraba. Aprovechó los murmullos que brotaban por todos lados para tomar aire.

-¡Hay un cambio en las ordenes del día respecto al Ministerio!- Dijo Dullard en voz alta, silenciando la cámara.- que el Ministro de Magia pase al frente.

Cornelius se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al escenario central.- He promovido con gran deleite a nuestra subsecretaria principal Dolores Umbridge ayer por la mañana para ser nuestra nueva embajadora en Guyana. Y como se puede ver por la silla vacía a mi lado, su promoción y nuevo puesto ha dejado un hueco entre las filas del Ministerio.- Sonrió y miró a su alrededor.- Propongo a Arthur Septimus Weasley para que tome el asiento libre del Ministerio.

Hubo un breve silencio pasmoso antes de que la Cámara estallara en pleno caos para diversión de Sirius. Era, pensó, tan divertido como hacer una broma.

Sirius vio como Arthur bajaba hacia el escenario central desde la cuarta grada. Parecía ligeramente asombrado pero no hubo lugar a dudas de su sinceridad mientras tomaba juramento. Inmediatamente su uniforme del Ministerio se transformó en la versión formal del Wizengamot mientras tomaba asiento entre Bertie Croaker y Rufus Scrimgeour.

-¡Siguiente orden del día!- Anunció Dullard enérgicamente.- Notificaciones de las Casas que conciernan al Wizengamot.- Suspiró en anticipación a lo que podría pasar a continuación.- ¡Se le cede la palabra a Lord Black!

Sirius escondió su traviesa sonrisa y se puso de pie de nuevo; le encantaba el orden alfabético.- Tengo varias noticias como podéis imaginar pero trataré de resumirlas.- Hizo una pausa para dar efecto.- Es mi mayor placer anunciar en nombre de la Casa de los Black la adopción de Harry James Potter por Sirius Orion Black.

El caos se desató.

Dumbledore se quedó de nuevo con la boca abierta de incredulidad y le tomó un largo momento volver en sí antes de restaurar el orden. El viejo mago miró agudamente a Sirius con severidad.- ¿Quién ha sido testigo de la adopción en representación del Wizengamot?

-Yo.- Augusta se levantó, frunciendo el ceño ante el Jefe Brujo.

-Yo.- Dijo Lucius, poniéndose de pie.

La Cámara volvió a romper en murmullos; La Casa de los Longbottom y la Casa de los Malfoy representaban a los dos polos del espectro político.

-¿Y en representación del Ministerio?- Cuestionó Dumbledore.

Cuatro de los cinco representantes del Ministerio se levantaron frente a él. Sirius escondió otra sonrisa mientras Dumbledore se daba cuenta de cuán ignorante había estado respecto a estos sucesos.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.-Debo como parte interesada en la salud y el bienestar de Harry inquirir si la adopción no ha sido precipitada. Sólo ha conocido a Sirius por un breve periodo de tiempo.

Amelia se enervó y levantó su mano antes de que nadie más pudiera hablar.- El día después de serle otorgada la custodia, _Lord Black_ inmediatamente llevó a _Lord Potter_ a la Valley Clinic en los Estados Unidos. Como sabrá, Jefe Brujo, la clínica está encapsulada en una burbuja temporal y mientras que una semana pase en el exterior, aquellos recibiendo tratamiento dentro de ella pueden pasar muchos más días e incluso semanas. Creo que Lord Black y Lord Potter pasaron al menos dos meses juntos.- Tomo aire.- Además, por lo que he observado, no hay nadie más que anteponga las prioridades y el bienestar de Lord Potter que Lord Black. Su interacción durante la adopción fue algo para recordar.

-Muy bien.- Dumbledore miró de nuevo a Sirius e inclinó su cabeza.- Felicidades, mi muchacho. La noticia de la adopción es reconocida. Sólo deseaba haber podido ser testigo yo mismo.

Los testigos retomaron sus asientos.

-Mi segunda noticia.- Sirius continuó.- Es anunciar que Lord Harry James Potter ha aceptado pos sangre, ley y magia ser el heredero de la Casa de los Black.

Esta vez la reacción no fue muy llamativa, probablemente era lo esperado dado el anuncio anterior.

-Un momento, Sirius, mi muchacho.- Declaró Dumbledore.- ¿Esto no arriesgaría la extinción de la línea de la Casa de los Potter?

-A mi muerte, Lord Potter se convertirá en Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black. Ha estado de acuerdo que las líneas tendrán diferentes herederos asumiendo que sean aceptados por sangre y magia.- Dijo Sirius firmemente.- De ahí que la Casa de los Black y la Casa de los Potter puedan continuar su legado.

-Pero...

Tiberius Ogden, un viejo aliado de los Potter, agarró su bastón y se puso de pie.- ¡Jefe Brujo! La Cabeza de una Noble y Ancestral Casa, qué digo, ¡cualquier casa!, puede designar a quien quiera como su heredero. ¡A menos que desee impugnar ese hecho, lo cual diré que sería el colmo de lo absurdo, sugiero que continuemos con la reunión!

-Bien dicho, Lord Ogden.- Declaró Nott.

Más personas se quedaron con la boca abierta en shock por ser la segunda vez en que dos representantes de opuestas fuerzas políticas habían mostrado estar de acuerdo el uno con el otro.

Dumbledore suspiró.- La noticia del nuevo heredero también es reconocida.

Sirius asintió enérgicamente.- Mi tercera noticia es registrar que Simeon Marius Black será declarado Regente de la Casa de los Black en caso de una muerte temprana.

Hubo una ola de susurros y Dumbledore frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-¿Y qué hay de la Casa de los Potter, Sirius?- Preguntó

-El protocolo indica que aborde esta cuestión cuando sea llamado como Representante de esa Casa.- apuntó Sirius.- Estás son solo noticias pertenecientes a la Casa de los Black.

-Está en lo correcto, Jefe Brujo.- Habló Dullard.- Tengo apuntado un hueco para la Casa de los Potter en los asuntos del día.

Dumbledore también reconoció el registro de Regente y Sirius emitió la cuarta noticia, la reintegración de Andrómeda en la familia. Sirius terminó de emitirla para encontrarse a Dumbledore sonriéndole ampliamente mientras reconocía la noticia formalmente. Claramente reinstaurar a Andy tenía la aprobación del Jefe Brujo.

-Mi quinta noticia.- Hizo una pausa.- es anunciar que la Casa de los Black ha declarado a la Casa de los LeStrange traidores por aceptar la Marca de Voldemort...

Todos se encogieron menos Dumbledore quien se mantuvo pensativo mientras Sirius declaraba que habían sido sujetos a Juicio y la restitución ofrecida a la Casa de los Longbottom. Cuando concluyó hubo un total silencio en contraste con el ruido que había seguido a sus noticias previas.

Augusta se levantó orgullosa.- La Casa de los Longbottom ha aceptado la restitución ofrecida y las disculpas de la Casa de los Black.

Dumbledore parecía estar en shock.- Sirius, siento que debo protestar por el uso del Juicio...

-¿Por qué?- Augusta estuvo de nuevo de pie de forma instantánea.- ¿Sugieres que mi hijo y mi nuera no merecen recibir justicia?

-Mi querida Augusta.- Dumbledore trató de calmarla.- Mi punto es que la justicia ya ha sido servida por el tribunal del Wizengamot...

-¡Que no incluía a aquellos que han perdido alguien a las manos de los LeStrange!-Griselda Marchbanks se levantó.- ¡Mientras que había que eludir un conflicto de intereses, aquellos que fueron dejados para repartir justicia hicieron un trabajo muy pobre considerando los sentimientos de las víctimas y supervivientes de su brutalidad!

-Le es recordado a Lady Marchbanks que tal lenguaje...- empezó Dullard pomposamente.

-¡Si, si, censúreme por mi lenguaje y olvide decirle al Jefe Brujo que debería referirse a los demás por sus títulos como muestra de respeto a no ser que haya un cambio de protocolo lo que significa que puedo empezar a llamarlo Albus!- Contradijo Marchbanks.

Dullard se sonrojó de forma notable y Dumbledore pareció avergonzado.

-Y de nuevo.- Habló Wilkes.- Me gustaría saber si el Jefe Brujo está objetando el derecho de una Noble y Ancestral Casa para usar su magia familiar. ¡El Juicio ciertamente es duro pero es una forma aceptable de lidiar con los traidores!

-Exacto.- Dijo Ogden.- Y Jefe Brujo, ¡Si los LeStrange verdaderamente no merecían verse privados de su magia, la magia familiar no lo hubiera hecho! ¡Claramente la magia no ha sentido que se hubiera servido justicia simplemente mandándolos a Azkaban!- Se dirigió a Dumbledore.- ¡Francamente, _Albus,_ si cuestionas las noticias de Lord Black una vez más en la manera que lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora en esta sesión, tomaré esto como un insulto en su nombre!

Por un segundo, la expresión de Dumbledore era una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza pero pronto cambió a una máscara diplomática.

-Me disculpo si he causado ofensa.- dijo.- la notificación de traición, anulación de matrimonio y destierro es también reconocida.

Todos menos Sirius volvieron a tomar asiento. Sirius pasó a la noticia de la deuda debida contraiga con los Grangers anunciando que Hermione Jean Granger iba a ser promocionada y considerada una hija de la Casa de los Black.

Dumbledore ignoró el estallido de voces y murmullos sobre _eso_ y confirmó la noticia.

-También estoy encantado de anunciar una nueva alianza entre la Casa de los Black y la Casa de los Potter. Ahora estamos en el mismo lado.- La boca de Sirius se torció con ironía.- Como Regente de los Potter, confirmo la alianza entre las Casas y declaro que ahora estamos en el mismo lado.

De nuevo emergieron susurros de fondo mientras Dumbledore reconocía la alianza.

-Mi última noticia como Lord Black por hoy.- Dijo Sirius.- Es para reafirmar los acuerdos entre la Casa de los Black y la Casa de los Malfoy.

-Lucius se levantó brevemente.- La Casa de los Malfoy lo reafirma.- inclinó su cabeza en la dirección de Sirius.

-Estaréis contentos de saber, que he acabado.- Dijo Sirius. Se sentó y dejó que la cámara asentara lo que las noticias de los Black habían revelado.

Dullard se recompuso, miró a las ordenes del día y palideció.- Se le cede la palabra al Señor Malfoy como representante de la Casa de los LeStrange.

Lucius sujetó ligeramente su bastón y se levantó.- La Casa de los LeStrange anuncia la muerte de Rodolphus y Rabastan LeStrange confirmado ayer por el Guardia de Azkaban.

El anuncio fue acogido con silencio. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que al despojarles de su magia ante la dureza de Azkaban su muerte hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo. A Sirius no le pasó inadvertido las miradas de horror de algunos presentes en la cámara.

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.- La noticia de sus fallecimientos también es reconocida.

Lucius elevó su bastón.- Dado que el matrimonio entre la Casa de los Black y la Casa de los LeStrange se ha disuelto y no se designó heredero alguno, declaro la línea extinta. El asiento de los LeStrange queda vacío.

-También queda registrado.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Las nominaciones para el asiento deben ser entregadas al secretario antes de la sesión de Agosto del Wizengamot donde serán presentados y se procederá a una votación.

Una erupción de murmullos excitados volvió a surgir por lo que se tuvo que llamar al orden. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un asiento había estado vacante.

Dullard se levantó de nuevo.- Se le cede la palabra a Madame Longbottom.

Augusta se puso de pie y se alisó su túnica.-La primera noticia es anunciar que Neville Frances Longbottom ha sido aceptado por sangre, ley y magia como el Heredero de la Casa de los Longbottom.

Dumbledore recuperó su brillo mientras reconocía la noticia.

-Mi segunda noticia es anunciar la renovación de la ancestral alianza entre la Casa de los Longbottom y la Casa de los Potter. Una vez más estamos en el mismo lado.-proclamó Augusta de forma orgullosa.

Sirius se irguió.- Como Regente de los Potter, confirmo la renovación de la alianza ancestral entre las Casas y reafirmo que de nuevo estamos del mismo lado.

-La alianza también es reconocida.- murmuró Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Sirius se entrecerraron mientras se sentaba: ¿Era eso una señal de alarma o preocupación lo que reflejaba la expresión del anciano mago?

Augusta se sentó y Dullard prosiguió.- Se le cede la palabra a Lord Black como representante de la Casa de los Potter.

Sirius se levantó de su cómodo asiento una vez más.- Mi primera noticia es registrar que Minerva Elaine McGonagall será designada Regente de la Casa de los Potter en caso de mi muerte temprana mientras Lord Potter no llegue a la mayoría de edad, tal como fue solicitado en el testamento de James y Lily Potter.

Dumbledore asintió y no objetó; reconoció la noticia como indicaba el protocolo.

-La segunda noticia es anunciar la formación de una alianza de amistad entre la Casa de los Potter y la Casa de los Weasley.- Sirius inclinó su cabeza a un Arthur encantado quien se levantó y confirmó la alianza.

Sirius se sentó de nuevo, satisfecho con la manera en que las noticias habían sido asimiladas. Una vez que él y Bill Weasley llegaran a un acuerdo con Gringotts la deuda de vida podría ser también anunciada y registrada.

Un breve descanso le siguió y Sirius estuvo encantado cuando Lord Bones, un antiguo aliado de los Potter, giró su silla para hablar con él sobre renovar las alianzas. Eso prevenía que cualquier otro se le aproximara, especialmente Dumbledore.

Tras eso pasaron a los asuntos del día referidos a la legislación; una nueva ley sobre transporte vinculada a los trasladores fue votada en contra ya que restringía el derecho de las Cabezas de las Casas a crear y mantener trasladores para sus propiedades; una ley relacionada a los derechos de los hombres lobo que debería haber sido presentada fue retrasada con las disculpas del Ministerio dado que aún debía revisarse; Algunas revisiones respecto a algunas mejoras sobre el tratado Europeo del Estatuto del Secreto se discutieron de forma rápida.

Se convocó un descanso para el almuerzo. Sirius eludió a varias personas para dirigirse al baño y hablar con Remus, Harry se había despertado brevemente y comido algo de sopa, tras eso se había vuelto a dormir. Se encontró con Augusta quien lo apartó en un reservado disponible para los miembros del Wizengamot y vio con diversión como Bertie y Amelia habían emboscado a Dumbledore al otro lado de la sala para prevenir que se le acercara.

La sesión de la tarde del Wizengamot pasó a cubrir la revisión del presupuesto del Ministerio. Se aprobó un aumento de la financiación sólo para la seguridad de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Sirius tomó nota de quién había votado en contra con interés. Estaba seguro de que Amelia había hecho la misma observación.

Cornelius pasó al último punto de su competencia.- Recientemente, he encontrado para mi desmayo que el mundo de los muggles ha avanzado agudamente en sus invenciones, algo que llaman tecnología, y en producir medicina y armas gracias a algo llamado ciencia.

Miró alrededor de la cámara mientras los murmullos empezaban a generarse.

-Hay máquinas en el cielo que pueden tomar fotos de nuestro mundo; maquinas que pueden enviar esas imágenes instantáneamente a todos los muggles con pulsar un botón en algo llamado ordenadores.- Dijo gravemente.- Hay informes de armas basadas en información biológica. ¡Imaginen una enfermedad que pudiera afectar solamente a los magos! ¡Temo por la seguridad del Estatuto del Secreto y nuestra comunidad a menos que se haga algo!

Wilkes levantó su varita y se le cedió la palabra.- ¿No estarás exagerando? Estoy seguro de que mantenemos ventaja.

-Los muggles son muggles, nada especial.- Declaro Jugson tras cederle también la palabra.

Una varita fue levantada y también se le cedió la palabra; Era una bruja llamada Alison Bunting; una bruja nacida de muggles quien había sido galardonada con la Orden de Merlín por salvar a un grupo de niños en la última guerra.- Como alguien quien actualmente pasa tiempo en el mundo muggle, no comparto su seguridad, Lord Wilkes, o vuestro punto de vista, Mister Jugson. El mundo mágico puede tener varias ventajas ¿Pero cómo podríamos usar el obliviate cuando el incidente esté grabado en una máquina y pueda volver a reproducirse como una foto mágica en toda su gloria tecnicolor?

Sirius pudo ver varias personas frunciendo el ceño en confusión por sus palabras.

-Comparto la preocupación del Ministro Fudge y apoyo que haya traído a nuestra atención este asunto.- Concluyó Bunting.

Nott fue el siguiente.- Estoy preocupado de que nuestro Secreto pueda verse afectado o del desarrollo de las armas de las cuales no tenemos conocimiento para contrarrestar. Si hay una amenaza, seríamos idiotas siendo avestruces enterrando la cabeza en la tierra e ignorarlo hasta que sea muy tarde.

Otro nacido de muggles galardonado con la Orden de Merlín se levantó.- No estoy tan preocupado de una amenaza tanto como la posibilidad de que mientras los muggles están avanzando, nosotros nos mantenemos estancados. ¡No hay mucho que decir contra las tradiciones pero haríamos bien en tomar algunas ideas de los muggles y mejorar el mundo mágico!

Esto causó un pequeño estallido de protesta.

Griselda se irguió sobre sí misma.- Es verdaderamente cierto que mi oficina se ve cada vez más un número creciente de cosas que no reconocemos y de las cuales no tenemos referencia. Tenemos problemas porque no entendemos la tecnología y la ciencia relacionada con estos dispositivos y además no siempre entendemos como la magia interactúa con ellos. Yo, por mi parte, apreciaría una posición en la que incrementáramos nuestro conocimiento.

Bertie Croaker levantó su varita y la cámara se quedo en silencio; era raro que el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios hablara durante las sesiones del Wizengamot.- El departamento ha observado los avances de los muggles y está encantado de ver que el Ministerio alusa a este asunto. Actualmente nuestro mundo solo tiene una reunión breve con el Ministro y el Primer Ministro muggle que no abarca el intercambio de información. Si realmente vamos a protegernos necesitamos mejorar las relaciones con aquellos que deben asistirnos para mantener el Estatuto del Secreto.

Sus palabras tuvieron efecto. Sirius pudo ver como algunas de las expresiones que habían desestimado el tema ahora parecían serias y contemplativas.

Ogden se levantó y se dirigió a Fudge.- ¿Que propone usted exactamente, Ministro?

-Un comité para determinar la necesidad de un departamento permanente de asuntos Muggles que se encargue de relacionarse con las autoridades muggles, recopilar información de tecnología y ciencia muggle, trabaje con el Departamento de Misterios y el Departamento de Aurores para preparar contramedidas y leyes que sean necesarias.- Dijo Cornelius rápidamente.- Sugeriría que cinco miembros del Wizengamot lo formaran, Arthur como el representante legislativo del Ministerio, y que el Director Bones y el Director Croaker nombren sus representantes.

A Greengrass le fue cedida la palabra.-Incluso si estamos de acuerdo en la teoría, desde una perspectiva financiera, no veo que podamos conseguir fondos sin tener que elevar los impuestos a la población en general o solo a los negocios mágicos.

Eso ciertamente generó barullo.

-No estoy preparado para apoyar esas tasas.- Se quejó Avery.- ¡No para estudiar más acerca de los _muggles!_

Se le cedió a Lucius la palabra y Sirius supo que sería extraño si él no contribuyese al debate.- Mientras que estoy de acuerdo de que la idea de que los muggles puedan ser una amenaza sea algo fantasioso, también respeto el punto de vista del Director Croaker y del Ministro y apoyo el concepto de la propuesta. Sin embargo, no estoy por la labor de apoyar la concesión de fondos adicionales. ¿Quizá los fondos actuales de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles podrían utilizarse?

Sirius levantó su varita y Dumbledore vaciló momentáneamente antes de concederle la palabra. Se levantó.- Apoyo la propuesta del Ministro Fudge. Nuestras tradiciones son importantes pero la necesidad de reexaminar nuestras relaciones y conocimientos del mundo muggles es urgente.- Dirigió su mirada alrededor de la cámara.- La última Lady Potter me hizo ser consciente de los avances que le habían precedido antes de su muerte. Mi hijo, Lord Potter, tiene muchas historias al haber vivido en el mundo muggle las cuales me han fascinado y horrorizado en igual medida al habérseme revelado tantas cosas que desde un punto de vista mágico lo catalogaría de amenaza, tanto como otras tantas de las que me pregunto por qué no hemos explorado una alternativa mágica.

La audiencia estaba atenta; su interés fue captado inmediatamente ante la mención de Harry.

-Sin embargo, estaría de acuerdo con la afirmación de Lord Greengrass sobre los recursos del Ministerio. Es claro para mí tras mi escrutinio que el nivel de financiación para el Ministerio está a un nivel crítico e insostenible. ¿Deseamos imponer fuertes tasas sobre la población o nuestros negocios? No, pero el costo realista del Gobierno ha sido ignorado. ¿Cómo esperamos tener avances mágicos cuando mermamos los fondos del Departamento de Misterios a su mínima expresión?- Sirius hizo un gesto hacia Amelia.- ¿Cómo esperamos reforzar nuestras leyes y mantener a nuestra población segura de otro potencial emergente Lord Oscuro cuando no proveemos fondos para el reclutamiento y entrenamiento del DLME para reemplazar a nuestros Aurores heridos o jubilados y cuando solo podemos estar de acuerdo en financiar un mínimo para la seguridad de un evento internacional que atraerá a cientos de personas a nuestro país?

La cámara estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

-Los problemas de financiación van más allá de esta propuesta pero para lidiar con eso primero; Como Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, Autorizo una donación personal de un millón y medio de galeones al Ministerio para el comité propuesto por el Ministro Fudge. Una vez que el comité informe de la necesidad de un departamento; el sobrante del dinero irá para establecerlo e implementarlo.

Una ola de murmullos llenó la cámara.

Dumbledore levantó su mano.- Lord Black, Yo... Esta es una oferta generosa; ¿Está seguro?

-Absolutamente.- Sirius no miró a Malfoy por temor a estallar en carcajadas dado que era su dinero.- Además, Jefe Brujo, La Casa de los Black donará medio millón de galeones al Departamento de Aurores y al Departamento de Misterios a ser repartido en cantidades iguales para ambos.

Ogden se levantó.- Igualaré esa donación para los mismos departamentos, Lord Black.

Greengrass se levantó.- Y yo también.

Nott se levantó.- Donaré también lo mismo para redondear los números a un millón para cada uno.

Dumbledore parpadeó.- Bueno, hoy es un día sorprendente. Es notable ver tal apoyo desde las diferentes partes de nuestro espectro político. Gracias caballeros.- Miró a Cornelius.- ¿Entiendo que es aceptable?

-Más que eso.- Dijo Cornelius, sonriendo con deleite.- Estoy seguro de que la Directora Bones y el Director Croaker serán capaces de poner esos fondos en buen uso. Traeré una lista de los fondos revisados a la sesión de Agosto.- Se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Podemos entonces pasar a la votación a la propuesta de comité ahora que los fondos han sido discutidos?

Las votaciones fueron coser y cantar, solo con unos pocos votos en contra, siendo el último asunto del día.

Sirius dejó que lo condujeran fuera de la cámara hacia la expectante prensa por Cornelius. Sabía que era necesario pero lo odiaba.

-¡Para el Diario el Profeta! ¡Rita Skeeter!- Rita le sonrió.- ¿Cómo está disfrutando Harry su nueva tutela?

-Creo que el punto de vista de Harry puede determinarse a través del acuerdo de adopción que anunciamos.- Dijo Sirius de forma honesta.

-¿No ha podido venir hoy con usted?- Presionó Rita.

Sirius sonrió de forma tirante.- La seguridad de Harry es primordial. A pesar de que a ambos nos hubiera gustado que asistiese, sabíamos que hoy llamaría demasiado la atención y pensamos que lo mejor sería que permaneciera en casa.

-Lord Black.- Otro reportero captó su atención.- ¿Algún comentario sobre el error judicial que le llevo a ser encarcelado en Azkaban?

-Me decepcionó que el Ministerio para el que trabajaba fallara en proveerme con mis derechos básicos legales y humanos.- Dijo Sirius, recordando la declaración preparada que Brian y Remus le habían hecho memorizar.- Pero estoy agradecido que la administración actual corrigiera esa injusticia, particularmente los esfuerzos del Ministro y la Directora Bones.

Cornelius se hinchó a su lado.

-Su agenda política parece contradecir la reputación de la Casa de los Black, ¿Qué dice a eso?- gritó otro reportero.

-Que soy único en mi especie tal como mi familia descubrió cuando fui el primer Black en ser sorteado en Gryffindor.- respondió Sirius.

-¿Niega que sus acciones dieran lugar a las muertes de los LeStrange?- Alguien más gritó.

Sirius miró de forma tan aguda a aquel reportero de mala fama que silenció al populacho.- Los LeStrange torturaron a dos personas fantásticas, quienes eran además mis _amigos_ , hasta la locura, tanto lo hicieron que es como si los hubieran matado y ciertamente privaron a un niño de sus padres también. Los LeStrange han traído deshonor a la Casa de los Black y fueron privados de su magia. No me arrepiento.- Levantó una mano.- ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿Cómo se siente al tomar custodia de Harry?-preguntó Rita antes de que sus rivales pudieran.

Sirius sonrió de forma genuina.- Estoy honrado de finalmente ser capaz de hacer el trabajo que sus padres me otorgaron como el padrino de Harry. Nada más es importante para mí que Harry. Haré todo en mi poder para protegerlo y asegurarme que tiene una buena vida.- Levantó una mano.- Si me disculpan, les dejaré en las capaces manos del Ministro, gracias.

Se dirigió al flu del Ministerio y no estuvo sorprendido de ver a Dumbledore esperándole.

Ya era hora de que hablaran.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (1)

*"¿Puedes dirigirte tu mismo a la salida, Severus?": En las Casas Nobles como los Black o los Malfoy siempre se ofrecen a escoltar a sus invitados a la salida como forma de cortesía, esta vez como Severus ya es habitual, Lucius le pregunta si le importa dirigirse él sólo a la salida.

*"Dijo la sartén al cazo".\- Este dicho es bastante conocido, en este caso quiere decir que Avery estaba preguntándose si Peter era capaz cuando el mismo tampoco era nadie en especial.

Escriba*: Copista e intérprete de la ley.

Notas de la traductora (2)

Buen día (o noche) espero que todos ustedes estén bien y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, parece que las cosas están moviendose en el plano legal y Sirius está mostrando astucia lo que está genial. En el siguiente capítulo veremos que ocurre en la discusión tan esperada entre Dumbledore y Sirius ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá? Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, likes y apoyo. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	21. Forjando el 'Equipo Cornamentita'-Ep7

***Capítulo 21*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 7**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor:

u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 _Advertencia de capítulo: mención de abuso_

 ***Capítulo 21*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 7**

La atmósfera era tan densa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Albus paseó su vista alrededor del estudio con asombro. No había estado nunca antes en la Mansión Black de Londres. Arcturus había preferido su casa de campo, no que Albus hubiera ido allí muchas veces dadas sus diferencias políticas y alianzas, pero siempre había recibido una invitación al baile de año nuevo de los Black antes que Arcturus se recluyera. Su mirada se detuvo finalmente en el joven mago detrás del escritorio. Sirius irradiaba sorpresivamente un sentido de pertenencia, idoneidad y autoridad a pesar de haber censurado a su familia y herencia en el pasado.

Albus se sentó al otro lado, contemplando sus opciones y qué hacer. Había dos asuntos importantes que Albus tenía que hablar con Sirius; uno era el regreso de Harry con los Dursleys tan pronto como fuera posible a causa de las protecciones sanguíneas, y el otro era recuperar el favor del hombre quien ahora tenía la custodia de Harry. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que iba a ser fácil. Evidentemente, Sirius había estado muy ocupado desde que había escapado a lomos del hipogrifo, de alguna manera había roto el encantamiento de coacción que Albus le había puesto por su seguridad, asumido el título de Lord y manipulado los eventos desde ahí para ganar la custodia de su ahijado. Hasta cierto punto, Albus admiraba lo que había hecho; Sirius había conseguido que Cornelius hiciera su trabajo, que el ministerio le otorgara la custodia y había distraído a Albus lo suficiente para mantenerlo alejado de Inglaterra mientras Sirius establecía sus primeras alianzas y completaba la adopción. El amor que había forzado a Sirius a tomar responsabilidad del legado de la familia Black de la que anteriormente había huido debía ser grande y poderoso, pensó Albus para sí mismo, y haría la tarea de Albus aún más difícil, aún más desde el punto en el que se encontraban.

Había surgido una breve y acalorada discusión sobre donde deberían de hablar pero Sirius se había salido con la suya. Le había expresado a Albus sin rodeos que no se fiaba de sus intenciones, y las protecciones de la Mansión Black tenían la suficiente reputación como para que Albus entendiera que habría consecuencias si intentaba algo dentro de sus confines. Albus había concedido que la localización no tenía importancia pero mientras se sentaba en el estudio pudo admitirse así mismo que se sentía casi intimidado por la magia que podía sentir a su alrededor.

Un elfo doméstico había aparecido y desaparecido para traerles unos aperitivos, y Dumbledore tomó su taza, sonriendo un poco ante las galletas de limón que acompañaban el té. Él tenía que dar el primer paso hacia una reconciliación, decidió Albus, así que se aclaró la garganta.

-Primero, Sirius, déjame empezar pidiéndote disculpas por mi participación en la injusticia que sufriste.- Dijo Albus con sinceridad. Estaba verdaderamente aterrorizado de que su inacción le hubiera producido a Sirius tal sufrimiento siendo un hombre inocente.- Los días que siguieron a la caída de Voldemort fueron caóticos, pero confieso que cuando la situación se calmó, me di cuenta que no podía recordar que te hubieran llevado ante ningún juicio. Creí que eras culpable ya que habías sido el Guardián Secreto y determiné que si no hubo un juicio, no merecía la pena revolver los malos recuerdos que uno podría causar. Dejé que mi enfado y dolor por James y Lily me cegaran en hacer lo correcto. Lo siento mucho, mi muchacho.

-¿Y cuál fue su razón al enviar a dos niños a salvarme en Hogwarts en vez de proporcionarme la protección del Jefe Brujo?-Contestó Sirius. Se recostó en su asiento mirando a Albus casi sin emoción.

-Ah, bueno, no tengo excusa.

Albus pudo ver que había tomado a Sirius por sorpresa, delatado por la ligera amplitud de sus fosas nasales y sus ojos ligeramente ensanchados.

-Mea Culpa como los romanos solían decir. De nuevo en lo concerniente a ti, hice lo que era más fácil en vez de lo correcto.- Dijo Albus.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sirius de forma directa.

-Varias razones.- Prevaricó Albus, tomando un sorbo de su té.- pero creo que sabes la principal.

-El encantamiento de coacción me lo dio a entender.- Señaló Sirius de forma seca.

Albus hizo una mueca. Había deducido de su discusión sobre donde sostener su charla que lo más probable era que Sirius supiera del encantamiento que Albus había utilizado en él en Hogwarts, y estaba honestamente avergonzado por ello.- creí que era lo mejor dada la determinación de Cornelius en que te dieran el beso. Mejor que estuvieras en el extranjero y a salvo que aquí y…

-Cerca de Harry.- Interrumpió Sirius. Tomó su propia taza y tomó un largo trago para fortificarse.

-Iba a decir muerto.- Corrigió Albus gentilmente, a pesar de que Sirius estaba en lo cierto en que asegurar la distancia entre los dos había sido una de las otras razones de Albus.- Harry hubiera estado devastado si algo te ocurriera.

-Discúlpeme si creo que sus motivos no fueron tan puros como los hace creer. Si hubiera incluido un destino en su encantamiento, sin duda hubiera seguido siendo un fugitivo.- respondió Sirius.- y no estoy seguro de que alguna vez haya tomado una decisión por Harry que tuviera en cuenta su _felicidad._

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba ante eso- Todas las decisiones que he tomado respecto a Harry han sido para mantenerlo seguro.

-Seguro no es lo mismo que feliz.- Discutió Sirius fieramente y Albus concedió mentalmente que el otro hombre tenía razón.- Y creo que tenemos muy diferentes definiciones de _seguro._

Eso… resultó irritante. Sitió las primeras señales de molestia. Frunció el ceño hacia el joven mago.- tengo que admitir, Sirius.- dijo con calma.- de que estoy sorprendido ante tu animosidad.- hizo una pausa.- esperaba que me extendieras a mí la misma oportunidad de perdón y redención que te mostré tras tu ingenuo desafío a Severus.

Sirius lo miró con incredulidad. Albus de pronto se dio cuenta de la rabia que había en los ojos grises de Sirius. Era como una poción hirviendo en un caldero; un ingrediente erróneo y todo explotaría.

-¿De verdad? ¿Va a comparar un tonto desafío hecho por un niño en edad escolar, un desafío provocado en primer lugar por Snivellus y el cual probablemente fue preparado para conseguir que mataran a Remus y me expulsaran a mí, algo de lo que estoy seguro que estaba al tanto, con fallar a su deber como Jefe Brujo y encarcelar a un hombre inocente por doce años? ¿Y no solo fallando una vez, sino dos cuando decidió no protegerme en Hogwarts? Y no vamos a olvidar el hechizo de coacción altamente ilegal que colocó sobre mí.

Albus se sonrojó, viendo muy tarde la inadecuada comparación que había hecho, y dándose cuenta de que había errado de nuevo en creer que Sirius no sabría que Albus sabía que Severus había sido quien preparó el incidente en cuestión.

Sirius alzó su mano para prevenir que Albus saltara a su defensa.- Pero vamos a decir que es equivalente su perdón de mi impetuosa juventud y su decisión de no expulsarme respecto a su parte en mi encarcelación y tormento en Azkaban y en mi subsecuente continuidad como fugitivo incluso cuando sabía que era inocente…

Su tono era mordaz y Albus se retorció.

-Y no haría ninguna diferencia en mi animosidad porque no estoy molesto por mí si no por _Harry_.- Dijo Sirius apuntándolo con su dedo.

Bueno, al menos, consideró Albus, habían llegado al quid de la cuestión.

-No hay amor más grande que el de un padre por su hijo.- Comentó Albus, con su usual calma y buen humor volviendo dada la razón del enfado de Sirius.- Te aseguro nuevamente que siembre he actuado en el mejor interés para Harry.

Ignoró la voz en su cabeza que le señaló que había usado al chico como cebo para Voldemort en su primer año porque sí, eso había pasado, pero Albus había aprendido de ello y no había utilizado al chico desde entonces. Por un largo momento, pensó que Sirius podría hechizarlo pero el nuevo Cabeza de la Casa de los Black dio un enfadado resoplido y se volvió a sentar.

-Sabe, creo que realmente se cree lo que dice.

La respuesta desconcertó a Albus.

-Realmente no ve lo que ha hecho mal ¿verdad?- Sirius gesticuló hacia él.- No ve sus errores tal cual son sino como decisiones bien hechas.

Sirius estaba en lo correcto y, con la excepción de su asunto con la piedra, Albus no podía ver que hubiera cometido más errores respecto al chico; Harry se había mantenido a salvo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar muy lejos respecto a ese asunto sin apuntar los errores que Sirius creía que Albus había cometido con Harry.

-Estoy dispuesto a explicar mis acciones si eso ayuda a restablecer nuestra relación, por el bien de Harry.- ofreció Albus ansiosamente.

Sirius asintió despacio.- Bien, vamos a empezar con la primera decisión: ¿Por qué decidió enviar a Harry con su tía esa noche del año ochenta y uno?

Era la oportunidad perfecta para explicar las protecciones de sangre, prensó Albus felizmente.

-Inicialmente, la idea vino por una de mis últimas conversaciones con Lily.- Admitió Albus.- bromeó con que si se quedaban sin sitios seguros en los que esconderse, como último recurso siempre quedaba la casa de su hermana donde había puesto protecciones de sangre. Ella sabía que estaba rozando la línea de lo ilegal, pero había perdido a sus padres y a pesar del hecho de que ella y su hermana no se habían hablado en mucho tiempo, ella quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para protegerla.

Tomó su taza y dio un sorbo.

-La noche de la tragedia, mis hechizos de vigilancia en el Valle de Godric me indicaron que Harry todavía estaba vivo. Entonces mi idea cuando mandé a Hagrid a recogerle era simplemente esconderlo con sus familiares muggles proveyendo algo de tiempo al mundo mágico para encontrar el sentido a lo que había pasado, antes de que las decisiones a largo plazo fueran tomadas.- explicó Albus.- pensé, que debían de haber dos espías en la Orden debido a la información que había transpirado fuera de ésta. Era imperativo que Harry fuera puesto fuera del alcance de cualquier miembro de la Orden. Las únicas personas que sabía con certeza que eran absolutamente leales eran Minerva, Poppy y Hagrid.

-Aún no estoy en desacuerdo con su razonamiento.- comentó Sirius.- De hecho, estoy de acuerdo excepto en el asunto del espía porque sabía que era Pettigrew. Pensó que eran dos espías; No tuvo en cuenta que su espía era un animago que podía escabullirse entre las reuniones de donde estaba excluido. Si no hubiera sido arrojado a Azkaban sin rodeos, o si me hubiera visitado o se hubieras asegurado de que tuviera un juicio, lo habría descubierto.

Albus frunció el ceño pero no pudo negar la acusación de Sirius.- He admitido que fue un error.

-Sí, equivalente a mi fechoría como escolar de retar a Snape.- Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano mientras Albus se resintió por el recordatorio de su anterior falta.- Continuemos; Sé que cambió de parecer y decidió dejar a Harry allí a largo plazo en la tarde del primero de Noviembre ¿Por qué?

-Mientras Hagrid traía a Harry a Hogwarts, descubrí la residencia de Petunia Dursley y examiné las protecciones de sangre en su casa. Lily siempre fue una bruja brillante y eran unas protecciones excepcionales. Añadí algunas más para cubrir el vecindario.- recordó Albus.- Entonces volví a Hogwarts y volví a la enfermería donde Harry estaba bajo el cuidado de Poppy. Poppy tenía unos informes inusuales.- Consideró cual era la mejor forma de revelar la información y decidió que ser claro le ganaría puntos con Sirius.- Harry era, _es,_ protegido por una protección sanguínea anclada a su propia piel.

Sirius no reaccionó.

Albus analizó su expresión y se dio cuenta de algo incómodo.- Ya lo sabías.

-Harry ha hablado de sus aventuras- Dijo Sirius calmadamente.

Eso no era bueno.

-…Y cuando Remus y yo teorizamos sobre cómo Harry había sobrevivido, Remus me informó que había discutido cierto hechizo con Lily.- Continuó, impactando a Albus y desviándolo de su contemplación en cómo podría hacer control de daños.

-Remus ha…- Repitió Albus en voz baja. Posó su taza sobre la mesa con las manos agitadas.- ¿Conoce el hechizo exacto? ¿Qué libro de referencia usó?

-Si, por supuesto.- Dijo Sirius.- Estoy seguro que se lo habría contado si le hubiera informado de las protecciones sanguíneas en ese entonces.

Otro golpe, y Albus no pudo evitar retorcerse ante el conocimiento de que había perdido una información vital al sospechar que Remus había sido el otro espía y no había confiado en él. Por supuesto en perspectiva era fácil ver que Lily habría discutido el hechizo con _alguien_ y esa persona obviamente sería Remus en ese círculo, dada su inclinación académica.

-Pero de vuelta con usted.- Dijo Sirius.- ¿Encontró las protecciones de sangre y…?- Gesticuló para que Albus continuara.

-Y llegué a la conclusión que Lily obviamente había pensado en que Harry viviera con su tía; la protección de sangre alrededor de Harry y de la casa lo proveía con un gran nivel de protección. Mientras pudiera llamar hogar a Privet Drive, su sangre mantendría las protecciones alrededor de su casa y le otorgaría la protección letal que rodeaba su piel. Voldemort no podría tocarlo ahí. Pero además, la presencia de alguien con la sangre de su madre dentro de la protección de la casa haría de ancla.- Dijo Albus con ansia.

Seguro que ahora Sirius podría ver la necesidad de que Harry volviera allí. Pero no vislumbró ningún gesto de horror al haberse llevado a Harry lejos de tal protección o de desmayo ante la posibilidad de perder la protección que Harry llevaba.

Albus frunció el ceño.- Si has hablado con Harry de sus aventuras entonces seguro que te has dado cuenta que la protección sanguínea ha salvado su vida dos veces; una en esa noche que Voldemort atacó, y otra cuando Harry confrontó al espíritu que poseyó a Quirrel.

-Me doy cuenta, Director, y ha confirmado el porqué de las razones que Remus y yo habíamos sospechado. No estoy seguro de cómo saltó a conclusiones cuando Lily mencionó que su hermana era el último recurso a pesar de no hablar años con ella, a que ello significaba que Harry debía ir allí.- Dijo Sirius.- Y volveremos a las protecciones sin duda a su momento, pero ahora mismo me gustaría discutir porqué dejó a Harry con los Dursleys sin ninguna vigilancia a pesar de que Minerva le advirtió que eran la peor clase de muggles.

Era una pregunta perspicaz. Albus suspiró.- No lo dejé sin vigilancia; Arabella Figg fue pronto situada en el vecindario para echarle un ojo una vez que estuve seguro que ella no era una espía. Pero creí que cuando Petunia lo acogió pondría de lado sus diferencias con Lily y cuidaría a su hijo a pesar de los problemas que tuvieran entre ellas.

-Primero, sé que poner a alguien de vigilancia fue idea de Remus.- comentó Sirius.- y segundo, ¿Figg entró alguna vez a la residencia de los Dursley? ¿Vio su habitación? ¿Investigó sus condiciones de vida? ¿Los Dursleys estaban avisados de que estaban siendo vigilados?

-Prometí a Petunia mínimo contacto y no vi la necesidad de informarle.- Dijo Albus de forma defensiva.- Cierto es que Arabella nunca fue capaz de entrar en la casa, pero cuidó a Harry en varias ocasiones en su propia vivienda.

-¿Y nunca le avisó de nada sobre como los Dursleys le trataban?- probó Sirius.

Era claro el asunto al que se refería Sirius y Albus pensó que lo mejor era que lo abordara frontalmente.

-Ella expresó preocupación de que los Durleys podrían no _amar_ a Harry como lo hacían con su propio hijo tras su primera experiencia cuidando a Harry, pero me aseguró que estaba alimentado y vestido. Nunca mencionó el tema de nuevo y creí que Harry estaba bien dada la extraña foto que había enviado.- Albus suspiró.- me doy cuenta de que un ambiente _carente de amor_ no es el ideal, pero llegó a Hogwarts como un niño normal, ansioso de aprender magia, y creo que los Dursleys a pesar de sus faltas han educado a un chico admirable.

Sirius agitó su cabeza.- Increíble.- levantó una mano antes de que Albus pudiera continuar defendiendo a los Dursleys y cambió de posición. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un fajo de pergaminos. Lo arrojó en el escritorio frente a Albus.- Ese es el informe sobre el ambiente familiar de Harry recogido por Amelia Bones y Alastor Moody el día que lo fueron a entrevistar sobre el incidente de Hogwarts.

Albus frunció mientras tomaba el pergamino de forma cautelosa.

-Es la razón por la que se me dio custodia inmediata de Harry.- continuó Sirius en el mismo tono seco.- No describieron su ambiente como _carente de amor_ , Director, lo describieron como _abusivo.-_ Hizo un gesto al informe.- No lo he leído porque prefiero que Harry sea quien me hable de esto a su propio tiempo, pero por lo poco que se me ha confiado, tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con la conclusión del informe.- Miró a Albus fijamente.- ¡Durmió en una alacena bajo las escaleras hasta que recibió su primera carta de Hogwarts, la cual estaba destinada a ese mismo lugar!

La información impactó a Albus. Seguro que Petunia no hubiera podido hacerle eso a un niño, debía de haber algún error…

-No recibió nada más que ropas de segunda mano y prácticamente ningún regalo de cumpleaños o navidad. Si recibía algo era para hacerle burla e instigar en él el sentimiento de que no merecía recibir nada.- continuó Sirius.- ¡Sé por lo que Remus descubrió, que Harry fue encerrado en su habitación el verano después de su primer año, además de privarle de comida! Llevé a Harry conmigo cuando fui a tratar mi condición por orden del Ministerio ¿Y sabe lo que encontraron en Harry? Malnutrición y desarrollo atrofiado. Me pregunto, cómo pudo pasar.

-No sé qué decir.- Dijo Albus acongojado. Porque ¿qué iba a decir? No había visto _abuso,_ ¡abuso real! Ciertamente Poppy le había hablado de la malnutrición pero lo había tomado como los hábitos usuales de un joven que tiene reparos con la comida que ya había visto en otros niños, era la razón por la cual la comida de Hogwarts se aderezaba con un poco de poción nutritiva. Quería pensar que Harry había exagerado sus quejas mientras Albus asumía la historia que los gemelos Weasley le habían contado a Remus y sus padres, pero el informe oficial recogido por un Auror, uno en el que el mismo Albus confiaba y la Jefa de Aurores, se burlaba de lo que él quisiera creer.

-Podía haber incluido en la carta que envió a los Dursleys que el mínimo contacto incluía una visita anual por ti, Minerva o incluso Remus. Podría haberles informado de que eran vigilados por alguien puesto en el vecindario. Podría haber puesto más atención a la salud de Harry y su situación cuando entró a Hogwarts.

Sirius le reprendió y Albus se lo permitió porque merecía cada palabra. Buscó algunas de las razones que había dado para mantenerse al margen y no pudo encontrar ninguna aceptable. Se preguntó por qué Arabella no le había informado de ningún abuso ¿Ella también había estado ciega para verlo?

-¿Sabe que cuando estábamos saliendo de la casa de los gritos, antes de que fuéramos atacados por los dementores, le pregunté a Harry si quería vivir conmigo entonces? Y dijo sí, inmediatamente.- Sirius gesticuló impaciente a Albus.- Sin dudar. ¿Qué niño hace eso? ¿Qué debía de estar pasado en el hogar de un niño para que éste piense que estaría mejor viviendo con un completo extraño?

-Puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras.- Dijo Albus cansadamente, sintiéndose de pronto muy viejo.- No te detendré. Parece que estás en lo correcto; he cometido un error, _errores_ respecto a Harry. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

Sirius lo miró duramente pero se detuvo, volviendo de nuevo a su asiento.- Bien, porque no va a volver allí de nuevo.

Albus recobró sentido y se alarmó.- ¡Debe hacerlo!- Dijo sin pensar y arrepintiéndose de ello tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca y Sirius se tensaba y lo miraba conteniéndose.

-¡Él NUNCA volverá con los Dursleys!-Respondió Sirius en un arranque.

-Me doy cuenta de que deben hacerse algunos cambios.- Dijo Albus rápidamente.- ¡pero el valor de la protección sanguínea es vital ahora más que nunca! Hablaré con los Dursleys obviamente y les advertiré que no toleraré ningún comportamiento abusivo, y quizá puedas estar con Harry para vigilarlos y…

-¿Está DEMENTE?-Sirius se levantó y Albus pudo sentir la magia de la Casa respondiendo, rodeándolo y encontrándose con su enfadado dueño. Se alejó de la vista de Albus y se dirigió a una ventana tomando aire profundamente.

Albus se mantuvo en silencio, entendiendo que Sirius estaba calmándose a sí mismo y a su magia; _sería_ una locura molestarle.

-No se envía a un niño de vuelta a un ambiente abusivo bajo _ninguna_ razón.- Dijo Sirius fuertemente, una vez que recuperó el control de su magia.- Forzar a un niño a estar en presencia de gente que le odia abiertamente incluso con un vigilante… ¿Realmente piensa que no es dañino? ¡Merlín, se supone que trabaja en una escuela!-Miró sobre su hombro y se quedó viendo fijamente a Albus.- ¿Intenta repetir su error, Director? ¿Poniendo el supuesto valor de su tan importante protección sanguínea por encima de un ambiente cálido y cariñoso donde Harry pueda criarse?

Las palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo y Albus suspiró.- La protección sanguínea _es_ importante para que Harry sobreviva cuando Voldemort regrese. Yo… estoy terriblemente apenado de que Harry haya tenido que sufrir para asegurar su protección pero le debe su vida a ello.

-Sí.- Dijo Sirius, volviéndose hacia a él y cruzando los brazos.- vamos a hablar del por qué había tenido que ser salvado por la protección sanguínea al final de su primer año ¿sí?

Albus se sonrojó, sabiendo que había sido su culpa. Levantó una mano en leve aceptación.- Acepto que he cometido errores ese año con Harry y la situación con Quirrel y Voldemort. Creí que las medidas que había tomado garantizarían la seguridad de Harry pero admito que lo subestimé, a él y a Voldemort.

Sirius volvió al escritorio y se sentó de nuevo.- Entiendo que como profesor prefiere permitir que los niños se expresen y solo intervenir cuando cruzan el límite; que aprendan sus lecciones quemándose un poco las manos en el fuego para que se den cuenta de que quema; que tengan la oportunidad y la libertad de aprender las lecciones de la vida por sí mismos.

No tenía idea a donde se dirigía Sirius con este repentino cambio de tema, pero Albus asumía que no era nada bueno para él.

-Así que entiendo por qué permitió que Harry y sus amigos investigaran el misterio. Estoy seguro de que no fueron los únicos; declarar un área prohibida a los estudiantes es como enseñar un manto rojo a un toro.- la sequedad de su tono era más de regaño que de enfado.- Sé que James y yo hubiéramos ido al pasillo del tercer piso sin perder tiempo.

Sirius apuntó a Albus.- Pero alentar su curiosidad cuando sabía del peligro, cuando era responsable del peligro es ir demasiado lejos. Preparó una trampa para el Señor Oscuro en un colegio lleno de niños, _Director_.- Dijo fríamente.- usó a mi hijo, al hijo de Lily y James como _cebo_ y ha terminado en no menos de cuatro ocasiones en peligro mortal. Permitió que un hombre poseído por _Voldemort_ enseñara. Introdujo criaturas peligrosas dentro de la escuela, ¡ _dentro_ de la escuela! Ha fallado en cumplir su deber catastróficamente.

Albus no podía discutir con él. Asintió abatido.- No fue uno de mis mejores momentos, Sirius, y créeme cuando te digo que he aprendido de ello. No haría lo mismo de nuevo.

-Bien, el desastre del segundo año cuando Harry casi muere por un Basilisco no fue su culpa, eso se lo concedo.- Dijo Sirius.

Santo Merlin, el chico realmente había hablado de sus aventuras. Albus suspiró pesadamente.

-Pero no hizo demasiado para asegurar la escuela tampoco. ¿Qué estaba pensando permitiendo que la escuela permaneciera abierta cuando había un basilisco rondando por los pasillos?

-No podía encontrar la cámara para lidiar con el basilisco y no había información de quién estaba siendo poseído.- Se defendió Albus.- Si simplemente hubiera cerrado la escuela, el problema no hubiera sido resuelto y los ataques habrían vuelto a producirse una vez que los alumnos volvieran. Confieso que no se me pasó por la cabeza pensar en Myrtle pero, ah, supuse que el lugar de su muerte no tenía por qué ser una pista.

Sirius asintió.- De acuerdo, puedo aceptarlo, aunque había otras precauciones que podría haber tomado; adquirido más gallos una vez que mataron los primeros, por ejemplo. Pero luego está todo el asunto de dejar que le hicieran el vacío a Harry por ser un hablante de pársel.- Levantó una mano.- Sé que va con su teoría de la educación; los niños necesitan aprender a manejar el rechazo y no siempre gustarles a todo el mundo, pero falla en darse cuenta que al no intervenir permite que el pobre comportamiento de unos niños con prejuicios prolifere tratando mal a otros. Al no intervenir en un comportamiento abusivo hace que éste continúe y perjudique al niño abusado.

-Recientemente nos hemos dado cuenta de esto y hemos estado de acuerdo en implantar una nueva política anti abuso.- Retomó Albus, ignorando convenientemente que su colaboración había sido dada de mala gana y sólo después de las afiladas palabras de Minerva sobre el tema.

-¿Eso incluye impedir al personal que abusen de sus estudiantes también?- Remarcó Sirius.

-Te refieres a Severus.- Dijo Albus suspirando.- He hablado con él sobre su comportamiento con Harry.

Sirius se mostró indignado.

Albus decidió que había estado a la defensiva bastante tiempo.- ¿Deberíamos discutir porqué Harry estuvo en peligro el _último_ año?

Sirius emitió una pequeña carcajada.- Oh, acepto mi parte e incluso admitiré que fuisteis forzados a acoger a los dementores como guardias bajo protesta, por lo que Cornelius ya me ha confesado, pero aún así no aseguró las rutas que iban a la escuela; no pensó en poner una alarma en la casa de los gritos; no pensó poner una alarma específicamente en la torre Gryffindor. ¡Entré en los dormitorios! ¡Si realmente hubiera querido matar a Harry, lo hubiera conseguido!

La crítica era dolorosa y Albus pudo ver en perspectiva que debería haber hecho esas cosas, simplemente no se le había ocurrido hacerlas ya que confiaba en que las medidas de seguridad en ese entonces eran suficientes.- Quizás debería arreglar una comprobación de seguridad.- murmuró.- creí que las protecciones actuales me informarían si entrabas cosa que fallaron en hacer.

-He estado así de cerca.- Dijo Sirius levantando su mano y poniendo su dedo índice y pulgar a una distancia menor a un centímetro.- para buscarle otra escuela a Harry.

Los ojos de Albus se ampliaron con horror. Si Harry se marchara el impacto financiero sería tremendo y otros le seguirían en su partida; el daño a la reputación de Hogwarts sería inmenso; y, sentimentalmente, Albus quería que _Harry_ asistiera a Hogwarts y lo disfrutara como Albus, James y Lily habían hecho.

-Sin embargo.- Dijo Sirius.- Harry adora Hogwarts. Así que se quedará y tomaré el asiento de los Black en el consejo escolar.- Miró hacia Albus y por primera vez el fuego que había en sus ojos había desaparecido.- Una revisión de las medidas de seguridad parece ser una buena idea especialmente desde que va a preparar la escuela para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Apreciaría tu ayuda.- Dijo Albus inmediatamente.- y quizás pueda convencer a Amelia de disponer de una parte de los nuevos fondos a su disposición para el torneo.- sonrió a Sirius de forma orgullosa.- Has hecho un buen trabajo hoy, mi muchacho, muy bueno de hecho.

Podía admitir que Sirius había jugado bien sus cartas en el Wizengamot; justo como Arcturus. La Casa de los Black siempre había sabido ejercer su poder y riqueza para conseguir sus metas políticas. Podía incluso admitir que había estado de acuerdo con la mayor parte de las decisiones que Sirius parecía haber tomado: Que hubiera tomado una posición que ponía a la Casa de los Black firmemente contra el Señor Oscuro era fantástico pero sus acciones respecto a los LeStranges eran preocupantemente despiadadas. Todos merecían una oportunidad para redimirse.

Sirius desestimó la frase con un gesto de la mano.- Nos estamos yendo por las ramas.

-Sí, de hecho.- Admitió Albus.- Concedo que para que Harry volviera con los Dursleys sería difícil para él pero no veo otra forma de mantener la protección sanguínea. Tienen que tomarse medidas para que Harry tenga el mínimo contacto con ellos, pero lo siento, Sirius, debo insistir en que vuelva allí.

Los ojos de Sirius se encendieron de nuevo.- No escucha ¿no es así? Primero, _usted_ no debe insistir en nada. Ninguna de sus varias posiciones le da la autoridad de decirme que hacer respecto a MI hijo; ¡Soy su sangre y su guardián legal y mágico, NO usted! No es nada más que su Director y, si se llegara a sacar la cabeza del trasero, un posible amigo y aliado.

Albus parpadeó ante el tono cáustico y el uso del lenguaje.- No hay razón para ello, mi muchacho.

-Creo que sí hay razón porque parece que no entiende que: Harry. Nunca. Volverá. Con. Los. Dursleys.- Dijo Sirius enfatizando cada palabra golpeando su dedo contra el escritorio.

-La protección sanguínea…

-Los Dursleys ya no están en Privet Drive.- Dijo Sirius cortándolo.

Albus se congeló y examinó intensamente la expresión del joven mago.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Les di una nueva casa con nuevas protecciones. Petunia estaba extasiada por vivir en la ciudad de sus sueños y sin Harry.- Sirius se volvió a sentar luciendo despreocupado.

-Pero las protecciones de sangre…

-Caerán muy pronto.- Señaló Sirius.- Sin nadie de la sangre de Lily residiendo allí.

Albus cerró los ojos.- Entonces la protección sanguínea…

-Está bien.- Dijo Sirius.

En un segundo, Albus abrió los ojos en shock.

-Remus buscó el hechizo que él y Lily habían discutido. Mencionaba que la protección de sangre erosionaría sin un ancla sanguínea dentro de la casa. Por suerte, Remus encontró una bendición de adopción con el mismo texto.- Explicó Sirius.- Hicimos el ritual ayer ya que tiene que realizarse por las mujeres de la Casa. La protección sanguínea de Harry está anclada a la sangre Black ahora.

-¿Y no podías haberme dicho esto antes?-Preguntó Albus, genuinamente irritado ahora que Sirius le había hecho creer que la protección de sangre estaba en peligro y desapareciendo.

-No.- Sirius agitó un dedo frente a él.- Estaba interesado en saber si pondría el mejor interés de Harry antes que nada y si serías capaz de escuchar el punto de vista de otra persona.

-Ah.- Albus sintió un sentimiento de desazón y tomó una galleta de limón en ausencia de sus queridos caramelos muggles.- He fallado tu prueba, me temo.

-No diría que sacó un Troll*pero…- Dijo Sirius con sequedad.

-Solo un Desastroso*.- Albus suspiró y masticó su galleta. No estaba seguro de cómo arreglar las cosas. Había estado tan seguro de que sabía qué era lo mejor. Por un lado, estaba abatido de perder control de la situación y aún así, por otro lado, admiraba el ingenio de Remus y Sirius. Habían conseguido asegurarle a Harry una casa donde era querido y mantener las protecciones de sangre, algo que Albus había fallado en conseguir.

\- Si fuera su profesor, le diría que necesita dejar de creer que es la única persona poseedora de conocimiento, que compartiera sus problemas con otros y les escuchara, y lo más importante, reconocer que hay cosas más importantes en el desarrollo de un niño que simplemente mantenerlo vivo.- Dijo Sirius secamente.

Sirius se irguió sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia la chimenea donde miró el escudo de la Casa de los Black por un largo momento, dejando que Albus considerara sus palabras. Albus tomó un sorbo de té para bajar la galleta.

-Así que, ¿cómo va su búsqueda de los horrocruxes?- Preguntó Sirius de repente.

Su té fue por el camino equivocado y Albus tosió violentamente por un largo momento al haber estado a punto de ahogarse. Tomó una profunda respiración para recuperarse y Sirius le invocó un vaso de agua. Albus la tomó rápidamente y suspiró con alivio a la vez que la molestia de su garganta se pasaba.

Sirius volvió a su asiento.- ¿Hay alguna cosa que le gustaría compartir?

Albus lo miró fijamente y se preguntó realmente cuánto sabría Sirius. ¿Sabría acerca del horrocrux que residía en Harry? Había mencionado que habían asistido a una clínica… ¿O su conocimiento estaba basado en el diario que Harry le hubiera descrito hablando sobre sus aventuras de segundo año con el basilisco? Recordó que la discusión sobre las protecciones sanguíneas había sido una prueba y él la había fallado. Se dio cuenta de que esta era su segunda oportunidad. Si no era completamente abierto en esto…

-Creo que tengo mucho que compartir y no todo son buenas noticias.- empezó Albus seriamente.- ¿Sabes acerca del diario, presumo?

Sirius asintió lentamente. Apoyó su cabeza con una mano, su codo descansando sobre la mesa. Su anillo de Cabeza de familia brillaba ante Albus.

-Tan pronto como lo vi sabía lo que era. Un acto tan vil, un truco ruin para escapar de la muerte, de hecho.- Dijo Albus, con renovado disgusto ante lo que Tom había hecho.- No estoy seguro pero creo que el diario fue un accidente, creado a partir de la muerte de Myrtle cuando Tom llamó al Basilisco para que saliera de la cámara cuando era un estudiante en Hogwarts. Depositó mucha de su personalidad dentro de sus páginas y cuando la mató, el daño a su alma causó que se fracturase, encerrando una pieza de esta en el diario y fusionándose ambos elementos en uno.-suspiró pesadamente.- Tanto si el interés de Tom por los horrocruxes fue anterior a ese incidente o si había empezado a conocerlos… me inclino a creer que cuando se dio cuenta que el diario se había convertido en algo más cuando le escribió de vuelta, acrecentó su curiosidad y le llevó a tener una conversación con Horace.

¿El viejo Slughorn?-Sirius hizo una mueca.- Sluggy hubera tenido acceso a mucho conocimiento sobre las Artes Oscuras a través de sus contactos. Si no sabía nada sobre los horrocruxes estoy seguro que hubiera conocido a alguien a quien mencionar a Tom.

-Y me temo que eso hizo.-dijo Albus.- Rastreé a Horace el verano pasado pero se negó abiertamente a admitir nada. Su conducta era una de profunda culpa.-sorbió su té.- creo que una vez que Tom confirmó lo que el diario era, paró de escribir en él, posiblemente alrededor de su sexto año. Pero sin duda Tom hizo otros, no se detendría tras haber hecho uno. Quizá tres hubiera sido su meta inicial… aunque siete es lo más probable. Tenía una obsesión con ese número. Cuantos haya hecho antes de su confrontación con Harry…

¡Buen Merlín, la profecía! Otra pieza de vital información que había guardado para sí mismo tanto tiempo… ¿Significaba que también debía compartirla? Quizá podría ofrecer lo que Tom ya sabía…

Sus ojos se fijaron como clavos en Sirius.-Tom creía, verás, que Harry era el niño de la profecía que estaba destinado a derrotarle. El mortífago que lo escuchó y le informo sólo oyó la primera parte de esta, pero fue suficiente para identificar a Harry y al joven Neville como posibles candidatos, fue el motivo por el que alenté a ambas familias a ocultarse.

Sirius asintió.- ¿Conoce la profecía completa?

-Sí, pero no quisiera depositar el peso entero de esta carga sobre Harry a su edad.-admitió Albus de forma franca.

Por un largo momento, Albus pensó que Sirius iba a presionarlo más. Surgió un breve burbujeo de rabia en las facciones de Sirius antes de desaparecer y dejar una máscara inexpresiva que hizo que Albus se sintiera más ansioso.

-¿Entonces no tiene una idea del número de horrocruxes que Voldemort realizó antes de que se convirtiera en una sombra?-Sirius volvió al tema de los horrocruxes para alivio de Albus.

-Mi intención para este verano es empezar revisando la vida de Tom e ir investigándola para ver dónde y cómo pudo haberlos hecho.

Sirius asintió casi ausente. Abrió otro cajón de su escritorio, otro pedazo de pergamino salió de este y planeó hasta ponerse frente a Albus. Él lo tomó y agradeció a Merlín haber puesto su té sobre la mesa. ¡Regulus Black acababa de hacer su trabajo mucho más fácil!

-Bueno, ¡esto es espléndido!-dijo Albus, deleitado.- Puedo hacer algunas conjeturas sobre el aspecto de estos ítems y su localización y…

-El DDM va a formar un equipo para rastrearlos y destruirlos.- Dijo Sirius secamente.

Albus lo miró con alarma.- ¿Le…le mencionaste a Bertie sobre los horrocruxes?

-A Bertie, Cornelius y Amelia en términos generales; los describí como objetos que mantienen a Voldemort atado a la vida.- confirmó Sirius para el horror de Albus.-Bertie entendió lo que quería decir, obviamente; el DDM ha hecho investigaciones sobre los horrocruxes antes y saben cómo deshacerse de ellos. Como he dicho, va a conformar un pequeño equipo. Bill Weasley se unirá para proveer sus habilidades como rompe-maldiciones en pago por la deuda de vida que Ginny tiene con Harry y para ser mis oídos dentro del equipo. Además sabe de qué objetos se tratan, descubrió algunos de ellos en Egipto.

Albus vio como sus planes se desarmaban ante sus ojos. Que Sirius arriesgara exponer a la luz esa información de esta manera…

-Todo el equipo prestará juramento; todos capaces de utilizar Oclumancia.-Dijo Sirius como si le hubiera leído a Albus el pensamiento.- lo llamamos "Operación Caza-tesoros"

Albus depositó el pergamino en el escritorio y observó a Sirius con reprobación.- Sin embargo la probabilidad de que esta información llegue a manos de Voldemort ha incrementado sustancialmente. Podríamos habérnoslo guardado para nosotros y rastrearlos nosotros mismos.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo nos habría llevado?- señaló Sirius.- Quiero esto hecho antes de que Voldemort obtenga un cuerpo y opere con todo su poder. Sí, hay un riesgo pero esta es la especialidad del DDM. Están entrenados para esto.-hizo una pausa.- justo como ahora el DMLE sabe que Voldemort no ha muerto y puede intentar regresar. Empezaran a rastrear evidencias de mortífagos conocidos que se libraron de Azkaban por falta de pruebas.

-Hoy en el Wizengamot…-se dio cuenta Albus, sus pensamientos acelerándose.- tú y Cornelius estabais estableciendo las bases para liquidar el poder político de Tom.

-Y financiero.- dijo Sirius.

Albus asintió lentamente, ahora podía ver como Sirius podría usar el poder de la Casa de los Black y de la Casa de los Potter para controlar el Ministerio y el Wizengamot y así reformar el mundo mágico. Todo para proteger al chico que Sirius amaba como a un hijo.-Extraordinario.-Él siempre había creído que el amor era el poder que Tom no conocía.

-Hay un consejo de guerra.- dijo Sirius.- Y está invitado a ser parte de él. Todos están de acuerdo en que su ayuda y consejo serían apreciados. Penelope le enviará los detalles de las reuniones.

-Estaré encantado de asistir.-dijo Albus.

Él aún podía rastrear las pistas sobre la vida de Tom pero parecía que no lo haría solo. Recordó los cometarios amonestadores de Sirius tras la discusión de la protección de sangre y pensó que podía no ser mala idea, aunque aún estaba preocupado que una información tan vital la conocieran tantas personas.

Albus suspiró pesadamente.-La siguiente información que tengo para ti, sugiero que no la compartas con nadie.- mantuvo su vista en la curiosa de Sirius de forma determinada.-La noche que Tom atacó a Harry creo que creó otro horrocrux accidental… en Harry.- Hizo un ademán con las manos.- restringí el centro mágico de Harry para prevenir que esa esencia se volviera poderosa y asumiera el control del chico. Restringe el poder consciente que Harry puede acceder, aunque es capaz de sobrepasarlo como demuestra su maestría con el encantamiento patronus.-Buscó las palabras correctas y no encontró ninguna.- para que Tom sea derrotado, me temo que Harry también debe morir.

-A Harry se le extrajo el horrocrux en la clínica, aunque él simplemente cree que su cicatriz fue limpiada de magia Oscura. Deshicieron tu restricción tras ello y hemos estado practicando para mantener su magia bajo control.-dijo Sirius con honestidad.-Si quiere confirmarlo puede escribirle a Noshi Blackhawk.

Las noticias de que Harry estaba limpio de la maldad de Tom, de que no necesitaría morir, atravesaron a Albus y robaron su respiración; Harry podría vivir y envejecer. Sintió surgir sus emociones, una gran ola de alivio seguida casi inmediatamente por una opresiva culpabilidad. ¿Por qué nunca se le había ocurrido buscar el consejo de alguien como Noshi?

-Debes creer que soy un monstruo.-pensó Albus en voz alta, pestañeando para retener sus lágrimas de remordimiento.

-Noshi me dijo que podría haber matado a Harry esa noche de Halloween y no lo hizo, así que no creo que lo sea.-Dijo Sirius calmadamente.- No estoy contento. Pudo haber buscado ayuda y consejo sino inmediatamente en ese momento, ciertamente en los años posteriores, especialmente antes de que Harry llegara a la escuela.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo; la dolorosa lección de Sirius de que compartiera información y escuchara a otros. Podría haberse acercado a Noshi; sabía que el hombre era bueno y un sanador consumado que tomaba su juramento de confidencialidad seriamente. Agitó su cabeza.-Estás en tu derecho de estar enfadado conmigo, he cometido varios errores. Todo lo que puedo ofrecer para mitigarlos es que creí que le estaba protegiendo y que me preocupo por él tremendamente.

Sirius suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento, miró a Albus pensativamente.- Estoy enfadado contigo, Albus.

El uso de su primer nombre no pasó inadvertido para Albus; era la primera vez desde que habían hablado que Sirius lo había usado. Sintió una brizna de esperanza.

-Si Harry hubiera estado inclinado a presentar cargos contra los Dursleys y si no hubiera desestabilizado completamente nuestra sociedad, que te considera un icono moral, le habría alentado a presentar cargos también contra ti por negligencia y ponerlo en peligro.-Le informó Sirius bruscamente.

Albus se encogió notablemente.

-Tienes tres posiciones importantes en nuestra sociedad, pero has cometido serios errores de juicio como Hechizero Jefe y Director de Hogwarts.-Sirius continuó- Cualquier otra persona hubiera dimitido al ver tras la sentencia que había fallado a un hombre inocente en darle un juicio, aun así tú y, Crouch para tal asunto, os habéis lavado las manos poniendo la culpa sobre Bagnold quien está muerta y no puede defenderse.

Otro golpe; no podía negarlo.

Sirius hizo un gesto hacia Albus.- Tus decisiones como Director, ciertamente el primer año de Harry si no el segundo, también hubieran dado pie a un despido.- Atravesó a Albus con una mirada gris afilada.-De nuevo, un hombre noble hubiera dimitido.- Se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento.- Aun así, no puedo negar que si Voldemort intenta alzarse de nuevo, si no fueras el Director, consideraría Hogwarts vulnerable por lo que no puedo demandar que hagas lo correcto como pago por todos los problemas por los que has hecho pasar a Harry.

Albus respiró brevemente.

-Y soy la parte menos perjudicada.- continuó Sirius.-Harry cree que te preocupas por él y yo… he intentado mantener esa impresión a la vez que explico tus acciones o inacciones cuando las ha cuestionado, como tu decisión de no ver su situación una vez que lo hubieras puesto con los Dursleys. A decir verdad, creo que ya te ha perdonado. Personalmente creo que es muy compasivo por la baja autoestima desarrollada que los Dursleys le inculcaron. Pero tiene a tan pocas personas en su vida de las que cree que se preocupan por él de forma genuina, que no voy a negarle a ninguna de esas personas.

-Le daré mis más sinceras disculpas.- Dijo Albus rápidamente.

Sirius asintió.- Entiende esto, Albus; Ahora yo me encargo de proteger a Harry. La época en la que tú decidías su hogar, su vida y su futuro ha terminado. No creo que las profecías estén escritas en piedra. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para eliminar a Voldemort de toda existencia para que Harry no tenga que enfrentarse con él nuevamente. No te interpongas en esto, porque no me importará que tan poderoso seas, tú y yo lucharemos hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Albus se resintió ligeramente ante el tono, pero sabía que Sirius había dicho cada palabra sinceramente y era capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza. Albus era el mago más poderoso pero Sirius había demostrado una astucia que había sobrepasado todos los planes de Albus en el corto espacio de un mes.- Prometo trabajar contigo, Sirius, y prometo hacerlo mejor en compartir y escuchar a otros.

Sirius carraspeó en señal inequívoca de "Lo creeré cuando lo vea" mientras se ponía de pie.- Tengo que volver con Harry y creo que ya está todo dicho por hoy.- Hizo un gesto hacia el informe sobre el escritorio mientras colocaba la carta sobre los horrocruxes de vuelta a su cajón.- Esta es tu copia.

Albus sofocó la urgencia de pedir ver a Harry, su deseo de saber dónde se encontraba para poder monitorizarlo. Tomó el pergamino y dejó que Sirius le llevara hasta el flu. Intercambiaron breves palabras de despedida antes de que Albus se internara en las llamas.

Salió de la chimenea en su oficina de Hogwarts; Fawkes emitió una sonora y cálida bienvenida. Depositó el informe sobre su escritorio, acariciándolo brevemente con sus dedos. Se preguntó si se atrevería a leerlo, y sabía que lo haría. Había sido Gryffindor una vez y era sólo lo correcto que aprendiera las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Miró hacia el set instrumental de monitorización y agitó su varita para desactivar todos excepto el que mantenía el seguimiento de la fuerza vital de Harry.

Se paseó hasta la ventana para mirar el paisaje, dejando que la familiaridad de la escuela lo calmara. Sus planes se habían hecho añicos, consideró Albus con irónica diversión. No dudaba que a lo que respectaba en lidiar con los Merodeadores, que Remus había jugado su parte en ese esquema y lo continuaría haciendo. El grupo había sido uno de los mejores de su generación con la excepción de Pettigrew quien había estado inclinado a la pereza, y su generación había sido excepcional; Severus, Lily, Alice… Tantas brujas y magos fantásticos.

Era fácil ver el esquema desnudo de los planes de Sirius dado los eventos desarrollados en el Wizengamot; Su intención era acabar con la posibilidad de que Tom volviera por segunda vez al poder antes siquiera de que éste lo intentara. El DDM lidiaría con los horrocruxes, el DMLE con los mortífagos, y el Ministerio y el Wizengamot reformarían el escenario financiero y político situándolo en contra de Tom, en vez de un campo de cosecha para más seguidores, lo que le haría el reclutamiento más difícil. Era un buen plan a pesar de las preocupaciones de Albus sobre revelar a tantas personas información tan crítica.

Albus se sentía casi a la deriva, él ya no sostenía el timón, ahora era solo un pasajero en ese barco. Oh, él no dudaba que pudiera contribuir, especialmente sobre la caza de horrocruxes y en la escena política (Él tenía cierto tirón en el lado Luminoso) y no había duda que su experiencia sería valorada pero… suspiró pesadamente.

Se sentía tan _viejo_.

Inútil.

Fawkes graznó y se alzó desde su percha para posarse sobre el hombro de Albus. Él acarició la cabeza de su amigo amablemente, agradecido por el apoyo inquebrantable de Fawkes.

El plan de Sirius además mantenía a Harry bien alejado de la lucha, se dijo Albus de forma distraída, o al menos lo intentaba llevar a cabo.

Pero Albus pensaba que Sirius estaba equivocado respecto a la profecía. No había sido un fan de la adivinación antes de la revelación de Sybill y podía entender el punto de vista de Sirius, pero al final eso no importaría porque _Tom_ creía en la profecía. Así que, no; Albus no tenía duda de que Harry y Tom volverían a enfrentarse de nuevo.

 _Pero,_ Harry ya no tenía por qué morir; Albus no tenía que dirigir al chico para que pudiera sacrificar su propia vida. No tenía que poner sus esperanzas más imposibles en que Tom buscara la manera de usar la sangre de Harry para crearse un cuerpo y por lo tanto proveer un ancla para que Harry tuviera la imposible oportunidad de evitar su muerte; una apuesta arriesgada a largo plazo. El alivio de ese conocimiento hizo que sus rodillas le temblaran. Había sido la parte del plan que Albus más había odiado; siempre había odiado. Saber que no tenía que preparar al chico de tal forma, que tal estigma no sería añadido a las que ya cargaba en su alma- _Ariana Gellert-_ era un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

Frunció los labios.

El problema era que si Harry no tenía por qué morir en batalla, al menos necesitaría si no superar, igualar a Tom. Nada que Albus hubiera planeado anteriormente envolvía tal escenario. Harry era un estudiante aventajado de DCAO, un natural, pero más allá de eso Albus no había visto la necesidad de ofrecer entrenamiento o educación adicional. De hecho, Albus le hubiera negado tal cosa a Harry si éste se lo hubiera pedido porque cuando Harry hubiera descubierto que necesitaba morir, que Albus no le hubiera dado ningún entrenamiento para sobrevivir hubiera enfatizado cuánto _creía_ Albus que Harry necesitaba morir. Que Harry careciera de confianza en su propia valía a causa de los Dursleys le hubiera ayudado más fácilmente en convencerlo, no obstante Albus no había _planeado_ eso de tal manera y honestamente no se había dado cuenta de que habían sido mucho más que indiferentes y faltos de amor.

Albus suspiró.

Severus le había informado que la Marca Tenebrosa estaba volviéndose más nítida. Harry sin duda se encontraría con Tom más temprano que tarde. Y Harry necesitaba prepararse, probablemente más de lo que Sirius permitiría si supiera la razón de ello. ¿Pero no estaba en centro mágico de Harry liberado? Albus recordaba lo poderoso que Harry había sido siendo un mero bebé, todos en la Orden habían escuchado a James jactarse de que Harry se había transformado en un cachorro con tan solo cuatro meses. Harry era un mago poderoso y necesitaría a alguien que entendiera ese poder, que fuera igual de poderoso, alguien como Albus.

Sonrió.

Haría todo lo que pudiera para entrenar a Harry en su batalla contra Tom y podría hacerlo bajo la premisa de ayudar a Harry a controlar su poder, por lo que Sirius no se preocuparía de que estuviera forzando el asunto de que Harry terminaría confrontando a Tom. Sintió una sensación de satisfacción invadirle. Albus alentó a Fawkes para que volviera a su percha y se apresuró hacia su escritorio para empezar a realizar planes para la educación de Harry, sin embargo se detuvo al ver el informe.

El anverso del pergamino con el sello del Ministerio lo miraba fijamente. Dentro se hallaba la verdad de lo que Harry había sufrido por las decisiones que _Albus_ había tomado. Pero necesitaba leerlo; necesitaba entender el daño hecho a la autoestima de Harry y qué se necesitaría hacer para corregirlo.

Albus se sentó frente a su escritorio, reunió su coraje y abrió el pergamino.

-Oh, Harry… mi pobre muchacho.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (1):

El distanciamiento verbal de Sirius (hablándole de usted a Albus) sucede por dos motivos. Por un lado a la hora de traducir del inglés, salvo por la forma de componer las frases uno no sabría diferenciar si habla de "usted" o de "tú" sin embargo el tono enfadado que utiliza Sirius me dio a entender que se estaba distanciando de esa forma en la conversación, y por otro lado, porque cuando Sirius llama por su nombre a Dumbledore en vez de Director, se produce cierto nivel de acercamiento psicológico y por lo tanto el tono cambia pasando de ser "usted" a ser "tú". A pesar de que Dumbledore trata con familiaridad a Sirius desde el principio para intentar convencerlo de su punto de vista de las cosas.

Troll: Notas para graduar un trabajo en Hogwarts. Ésta es la nota más baja.

Desastroso: Esta es la segunda nota más baja pero mejor que la de Troll, aun así no llega ni al aprobado.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (2): ¡Aleluya! Ya era hora de poner otro capítulo. Siento tanto la tardanza. Finalmente he podido conseguir un ordenador propio en el que escribir, por lo que no me pelearé con los PC de la biblioteca y he conseguido un buen trabajo con un buen horario que me permitirá mantenerme más fácilmente al día. Mis disculpas a todos aquellos que esperaban este capítulo más pronto, intentaré retomar cierto ritmo ahora que todo va bien (Aunque para que lo tengáis en cuenta, ¡sólo este capítulo llena 18 páginas en Word! usando una letra de tamaño 11, y parece que cada vez son más largos). Espero que os haya gustado y ¡nos veamos pronto! Echaba de menos vuestros comentarios :,) Espero que tengáis una estupenda semana.


	22. Forjando el 'Equipo Cornamentita'-Ep8

***Capítulo 22*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 8**

Autor original: CatsAreCool

Link del autor: u/3926884/CatsAreCool

Traductor: TheCorvidae

Notas de la traductora: En caso necesario, todas las palabras o frases señaladas con un (*) a su derecha se explicaran al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

 _Advertencia de capítulo: mención de abuso_

 ***Capítulo 22*: Forjando el Equipo Cornamentita – Episodio 8**

Severus Snape se enorgullecía de que su comportamiento fuera el epítome de todo Slytherin. Puede que solo fuera un mestizo pero él mismo exhibía el comportamiento de un sangrepura que su madre había instigado en él y la astucia requerida para lidiar con su prejuicioso e intolerante padre muggle. Incluso su comportamiento menos Slytherin – cuando ridiculizaba abiertamente a los Gryffindors y específicamente al Niño-Que-Vivió, manteniendo una conducta severa- estaba diseñado para un propósito Slytherin. Sin embargo, sentado frente a la radio escuchando el reportaje de la mañana sobre la sesión del Wizengamot, su máscara de tranquilidad Slytherin quedó completamente destruida, su único consuelo era que estaba solo y nadie podía presenciar su falta de compostura (ojos fuera de sus órbitas, boca abierta, expresión pálida salvo por las rojas marcas que cubrían sus mejillas de pura rabia) mientras asimilaba las impactantes noticias.

Sirius Black era Lord Black. ¡Black! Potter era Lord Potter, había sido adoptado por Black y era ahora el heredero de la Casa de los Black. La alianza entre los Longbottom y los Potter estaba restaurada. Era un golpe tras otro mientras el inútil comentarista divagaba sobre lo bien que se veía Black en sus pantalones de cuero y que era una pena que Potter no lo hubiera acompañado.

Agitó su varita en un gesto que parecía ser el equivalente muggle a levantar el dedo medio a alguien (su padre había sido un hombre bastante grosero), y silenció el infernal aparato. Las noticias le habían dejado más que horrorizado mientras recordaba las pistas que le había dado Lucius esa mañana.

Severus bufó mientras se paseaba por el pequeño salón de sus aposentos en Hogwarts. Si Black había ejecutado el juicio y arrebatado a los LeStranges su magia por llevar la Marca Tenebrosa podía entender por qué Lucius había cedido ante Black. La Cabeza de la Casa de los Malfoy no era más que un superviviente, un verdadero Slytherin capaz de encontrar una salida a cualquier situación peliaguda.

Y ahí había surgido esa casual mención de lo que Lucius sabía de los origines del Señor Oscuro; claramente Lucius los encontraba deficientes. Severus había conocido la verdad por medio de Albus una vez que había sido acogido como espía, y encontró más que divertido el hecho de que los sangre pura que tanto se postraban ante los pies del Señor Oscuro no tenían ni idea que sus orígenes eran más cercanos a los de Severus que a los suyos propios.

La breve sonrisa de Severus se apagó. Lucius estaba ahora afiliado con Black ¡Y Potter! Y trabajaría con él en contra del Señor Oscuro, eso estaba más que claro aunque el mensaje hubiera estado cubierto de palabrería formal la cual proporcionaría una cierta coartada respecto al Señor Oscuro en caso que Severus alguna vez debiera mencionárselo. No que fuera a hacerlo. Severus estaba orgulloso del hecho de que sus lealtades fueran muy poco claras. Los antes mortífagos creían que era su espía entre las filas de la luz y Albus creía que era su espía entre la oscuridad. Verdaderamente, Severus era leal a sólo una persona…

Lily Elizabeth Evans.

Se dirigió hacia el pequeño mueble bar y se sirvió un dedo de whisky escocés añejo, madurado 20 años en barrica de roble. Habiendo crecido en el mundo muggle lo prefería antes que el maldito Odgen al que el mundo mágico favorecía. Vació el vaso de un trago, sintiendo su sabor turbio.

Lily había sido su única amiga cuando era un niño; la única en ver más allá del pelo lacio, nariz ganchuda y juventud cetrina, y reconocer al inteligente pero serio chico que se hallaba detrás. Se había vanagloriado de haber sido capaz de introducirla al mundo mágico y deleitarse en el inocente afecto que le extendía.

Todo eso se había venido abajo por Hogwarts. En muchos sentidos se arrepentía de haber pisado la escuela. Quizá si no se hubieran separado por las rivalidades entre las casas, si hubiera sido educado en casa como su madre había querido y así evitar la influencia de aquellos quien voluntariamente servirían al Señor Tenebroso…

Pero había aceptado hace mucho tiempo que había sido su culpa que su amistad hubiera llegado a su fin.

En el verano antes de su quinto año le había pedido que pretendieran que habían dejado de ser amigos porque se encontraba bajo presión por el resto de la casa Slytherin debido a sus prejuicios, y con la influencia cada vez más fuerte del Señor Oscuro Severus no dudaba que sufriría si no lo hacían. Lily había sido comprensiva y había estado de acuerdo. Pero podía darse cuenta mientras el año progresaba que, al no sólo no protegerla frente a los comentarios de sus compañeros sino además estar de acuerdo, y al hacerse un lado y ver como las chicas de Slytherin la acorralaban con hechizos y no hacer nada (Aunque Lily se defendiera de forma espléndida), que su paciencia y comprensión estaban llegando a su límite. Traspasó su límite cuando la llamó sangresucia.

La vergüenza le quemó las mejillas nuevamente mientras el recuerdo se hacía presente; James Potter colgándolo boca abajo para humillarlo y Lily defendiendo a Severus, sólo para que este renegara de ella tan duramente… sin realmente querer hacerlo. Él nunca había pensado en ella de esa forma.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y cuando trató de disculparse, ella le dijo que había tenido suficiente. Él había tomado su elección claramente y ella le agradecería que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible. Él la dejaría sola en Hogwarts pensando que tenían el verano para arreglar las cosas, en vez de eso había tenido todo el verano para cocerse en su inquietud cuando Lily había rechazado abrirle la puerta de su casa y había pedido a su hermana que lo echara, algo que Petunia había hecho con deleite.

En su enfado, había culpado a los Merodeadores por la pérdida de Lily. Había pasado el resto del verano confabulando. Cuando volviera a Hogwarts escucharía a Regulus Black hablando con su amigo Mathias Flint sobre su hermano huyendo de casa porque su madre había terminado de volverse loca y golpearlo hasta casi matarlo. Era el perfecto anzuelo para su trampa. Había provocado fácilmente a Black para que le dijera sobre el Sauce Boxeador y en la noche de luna llena se había puesto en marcha para matar al hombre lobo y hacer que expulsaran a Black dejando a Potter sólo y vulnerable.

Sólo que había calculado mal, asumiendo que la naturaleza amable de Lupin podría sobrepasar la personalidad del lobo cuando no lo hizo; que Lupin en su forma lobuna sería un blanco fácil. El hombre lobo que había visto había estado furibundo y lo había asustado casi de muerte. Cuando Potter había aparecido y lo había salvado, Severus se sintió en ese momento tan agradecido y tan enfadado al sentirse así que podría haber destruido medio Hogsmeade. Y entonces para echar sal a la herida, el condenado de Albus Dumbledore había visto más allá de él y se había rehusado a castigar a los Gryffindors duramente; un par de detenciones y una prohibición de jugar al Quidditch para Black y nada, _nada_ , para Potter y Lupin.

¡Lo peor estaba por venir al final del sexto año cuando Lily se había rendido ante la persistencia de Potter y aceptó tener una cita con él!

Severus había acudido voluntariamente a ver al Señor Oscuro tras eso, tomando la Marca ese verano y matando a un pobre muggle que ya había sido torturado hasta la extenuación por Mulciber padre y quien ni siquiera intentó defenderse a sí mismo mientras Severus alzaba su varita hacia él y pretendía que era su padre. El asesinato no lo había perturbado en ese momento, después de todo él había confabulado para matar a Lupin (Tanto como a Severus concernía, los hombres lobo eran criaturas que era mejor eliminar tan pronto como eran descubiertas, no importaba lo que alguien, Dumbledore, dijera) pero había llegado a arrepentirse a medida que envejecía y se hacía más sabio, entendiendo mejor el pecado que manchaba su alma.

En retrospectiva estaba agradecido, el Señor Oscuro había apreciado el talento de Severus para las pociones y por lo tanto había sido excusado de asistir a las cacerías de muggles. En su estupidez, no había estado de acuerdo al no ser capaz de asistir, creyendo que no estaría sirviendo verdaderamente al Señor Tenebroso. Entonces había escuchado el principio de una profecía. Y echaría a correr, a correr hacia donde se encontrara el Señor Oscuro…

 _Severus se arrodilló y besó el dobladillo de la túnica del Señor Oscuro.- Mi Lord, tengo algo que debo deciros pero creo que sería mejor hacerlo de forma discreta._

 _El Señor Oscuro lo miró fijamente con su mirada roja y dura y Severus sintió un dolor profundo en la cabeza. Se encogió cuando terminó de forma abrupta. Voldemort echó a los demás de la habitación._

 _-Ahora levántate y dime, Severus, ¿Qué has escuchado?-Preguntó suavemente._

 _Severus se elevó sobre sus pies e inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto.- Dumbledore estaba entrevistando a una mujer para el puesto de Adivinación y ella le reveló una profecía… "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..."-hizo una pausa y tomó aire.- desafortunadamente no escuché nada más antes de que el barman me echara._

 _-Ya veo.- El Señor Oscuro se levantó y rodeó a Severus silenciosamente._

 _Severus tragó saliva. ¿No había cumplido su tarea? ¿No estaba su Lord complacido con él?_

 _-¿Crees en las profecías, mi querido Severus?-preguntó el Señor Oscuro de repente._

 _Tuvo que tragar saliva para refrenar un arranque de miedo antes de poder responder.- Honestamente no, mi Lord._

 _-¿Entonces por qué las prisas para darme esta noticia?_

 _La conclusión de que Severus creía que alguien nacería con el poder de derrotar a su Lord se deslizó por su mente como un cuchillo afilado. Pensó furiosamente._

 _-Sólo deseaba advertirle que el viejo loco de Dumbledore había escuchado tal cosa y podría creerlo.- Se apresuró a decir Severus, inclinando de nuevo su cabeza._

 _El Señor Oscuro se rió agudamente.- Sería la primera vez. Él y yo nunca hemos creído en los antojos de los posos de té y las vagas predicciones de cartas.- Se dirigió de nuevo a su trono, haciendo ondear su túnica antes de sentarse.- Aun así, habrá aquellos que lo creerán y sería mejor tener en cuenta esta… tontería.-Sus ojos rojizos encontraron de nuevo los de Severus.- Has hecho bien Severus, serás premiado en su momento._

Algunos meses después, Severus había leído los anuncios de nacimientos y se dio cuenta de que uno de los bebés que nacerían a finales de Julio era el de Lily. Severus intentó apartarlo de su mente, diciéndose a sí mismo que el niño era también un engendro de James Potter y que no le importaba lo que le pasara a _eso_ , ni a Lily. Aunque se había preocupado sabiendo las depravaciones en que el resto de mortífagos participaban; la crueldad que el Señor Oscuro era capaz de emplear contra sus enemigos. Entonces Severus había sido convocado para cenar a solas con el Señor Oscuro, un tremendo honor…

 _-Habrás visto los anuncios de natalidad, ¿cierto, Severus?- Preguntó el Señor Oscuro cuando habían acabado de comer._

 _-Sí, mi Lord.-Admitió Severus, y sabía que dos bebés podrían cumplir las condiciones de la profecía, ambas parejas de padres habían desafiado a su Lord; ambos nacerían a finales de Julio._

 _-Me han dicho que Dumbledore visita a las familias con regularidad.- Espetó Voldemort con desdén.- Obviamente ha sucumbido finalmente a la senilidad al poner sus esperanzas en una cosa tan poco sólida como una profecía._

 _-Está desesperado mi Lord.- respondió Severus con sinceridad.- Su bando gana cada vez más terreno._

 _-Sí.- murmuró el Señor Oscuro.- desesperado, y los hombres desesperados cometen actos desesperados.- conjuró dos vasos de coñac y tendió uno a Severus.- creo que Dumbledore intentará usar uno de esos infantes contra mí. Necesito un espía para que determine cuál de ellos usará.-agitó el líquido contenido en el vaso y fijo su vista en Severus con sus implacables ojos rojos.- ¿Fuiste una vez amigo de la esposa de ese Potter traidor a la sangre?_

 _-Para mí vergüenza crecimos en el mismo vecindario.- Severus sabía que era una estupidez mentir._

 _-¿Estás al tanto de que Dumbledore sabe que fuiste tú el que escuchó la profecía?-El Señor Oscuro sonrió amenazadoramente mientras Severus asentía de forma nerviosa.-Pronto habrá una vacante para profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. Solicitarás una entrevista para el puesto y entonces pedirás santuario dentro de los muros de Hogwarts al sentir remordimiento por poner al hijo de tu antigua amiga de la infancia en riesgo al informarme de la profecía. Le dirás al viejo loco que has cambiado de idea sobre servirme._

 _-Mi Lord…-Severus tartamudeó.- ¡Él lo sabrá! No puedo…_

 _-Lo harás, Severus.- Dijo El Señor Oscuro sin rodeos.- Entrenarás con Bellatrix en el arte de la Oclumancia desde ahora hasta la entrevista con Dumbledore. Ocultará tus pensamientos y verdadera lealtad de él. Tomarás tu lugar en su banda de traidores a la sangre y me informarás de todo, pero especialmente lo que tenga que ver con la profecía._

Él había estado de acuerdo, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Había terminado siendo su salvación.

Aprender Oclumancia había sido difícil, pero al revisar sus memorias mientras Bellatrix se reía burlonamente de su infancia y amistad con Lily, se habían plantado semillas de duda en su propia mente sobre si habría elegido el camino correcto. Y para cuando asistió a la entrevista y derramó lágrimas de cocodrilo sobre la túnica de Dumbledore mientras decía arrepentirse de sus elecciones, realmente se había sentido agradecido aunque dubitativo de que su Oclumancia fuera lo suficientemente buena para mantener a Dumbledore y al Señor Oscuro ajenos a lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

La petición de Dumbledore de que fuera su espía había sido aprobada por el Señor Oscuro, quien se había reído cuando Severus le había informado.

 _-Déjale pensar que eres suyo.-sonrió el Señor Oscuro.- pero tú y yo sabemos que siempre serás mío._

La Marca Tenebrosa había dolido varios días después de eso; era un sutil mensaje por parte del Señor Oscuro para recordarle a Severus a quién había jurado servir.

Y mientras los meses pasaban y Severus pasaba más tiempo con Dumbledore y el resto del personal de Hogwarts, alejado de los mortífagos; mientras veía las caras abatidas de los niños que habían perdido a sus padres y familias ante la sed de poder y sangre del Señor Oscuro, él había ido rechazando su propia identidad como mortífago.

En vez de eso, había abrazado su rol de espía. La habilidad se había desarrollado de forma natural en él y pronto se dio cuenta de que ocupaba una posición de poder en los dos campos.

Él decidía qué ataques compartir; quién se salvaba y quién estaba condenado hasta cierto punto.

Controlaba información vital, no totalmente pero una buena parte. Secretamente se vanagloriaba de su posición.

Pero los eventos de Halloween del año ochenta y uno habían resquebrajado la ilusión (era un autoengaño, podía verlo en retrospectiva); El Señor Oscuro lo había convocado y le había informado de su plan de atacar a los Potter ya que necesitaba un niño para realizar un ritual ¿y por qué no utilizar el que había sido profetizado para derrotarle? Severus casi había entrado en pánico, pero había mantenido la calma y pidió a Lily como recompensa con la esperanza de salvarla, su marido y su hijo no importaban pero Lily...

Debería haber sabido que ella moriría tratando de salvar a su hijo. Debería haber sabido que el Señor Oscuro no la aturdiría cuando podía matarla.

La dura realidad era que él había guiado al Señor Oscuro hasta los Potter, hasta Lily. Había firmado sus sentencias de muerte al informar al Señor Oscuro de la profecía. Tras el desastre, Dumbledore lo había hecho prometer proteger a su hijo utilizando su sentimiento de culpa. Severus odió hacer esa promesa en tal momento de debilidad. Servía a su propósito para que Dumbledore creyera aún más que Severus trabajaba para el lado de la luz, pero Potter no era la razón; su promesa no era la razón.

El Señor Oscuro había matado a Lily, y eso lo pagaría caro; Severus siempre había sido de Lily a pesar del hecho que ella había sido suya muy brevemente, y vengaría su muerte asegurándose de que el Señor Oscuro llegara a la suya. Proteger a Potter era necesario para que eso sucediese; _esa_ era la única razón por la que protegía al chico.

Severus se sirvió otro vaso de whisky.

La verdad era que siempre había querido intercambiar al Mocoso-Que-Vivió por la Madre-Que-Murió; Harry Potter por Lily Evans. Lily lo odaría si lo hiciera, lo hechizaría hasta el final de los tiempos ida y vuelta por pensar tal cosa… suspiró pesadamente. No podía evitar odiar al chico por el que Lily había muerto, creyendo hondamente que si Harry Potter nunca hubiera existido, nunca hubiera nacido, Lily nunca hubiera sido un objetivo, nunca hubiera muerto.

Su odio solo era exacerbado por el hecho de que Harry Potter era un James en miniatura (excepto por los ojos de Lily que lo miraban acusadoramente); con un comportamiento tan Gryffindor, demasiado arrogante como para atenerse a las reglas o a la autoridad; demasiado...

Delgado.

Y pequeño.

Severus rodó los ojos expresivamente y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Nunca había pensado considerar que el Director estaba en lo correcto cuando decía que Potter no era un niño mimado. Por supuesto, Black pronto rectificaría eso, pensó Severus sombríamente.

Un breve estallido le alertó de la presencia de un elfo doméstico.

-¿Qué?

-El Director dice que los Jefes de Casa vayan a su oficina.

-Muy bien.- Severus posó su vaso de whiskey con un golpe seco, realizó un encantamiento refrescante-bucal y salió a zancadas de sus aposentos. Sin duda ese viejo loco quería hablar sobre la investidura de Black.

Black iba a estar insoportable, resopló Snape. ¿Qué quería decir con que 'iba a estarlo'? Black ya era insufrible; siempre lo había sido.

Él era el último en llegar y se acomodó en la única silla libre al lado de una Poppy gruñona. Una breve mirada a sus otros compañeros confirmó que todos se hallaban contrariados al ser convocados tan presurosamente.

Albus parecía ajeno a su irritación; sentado tranquilamente tras su escritorio con un fajo de pergaminos frente a él.

-Gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo de aviso.- Dijo Albus.- os he llamado por dos razones, pero ambas están entrelazadas y tienen que ver con Harry Potter.

-Si esto es un anuncio de que Sirius Black es también Lord Black.- interrumpió Filius.- creo que todos estamos al tanto, la radio no ha dejado de emitir noticias al respecto.

-De cierta forma lo es, pero por otro lado no del todo.- Albus alzó una mano arrugada y llena de lunares por los años.- Dejad que me explique. He hablado con Sirius esta tarde tras la sesión del Wizengamot. Como sin duda habréis oído, ya ha tomado custodia de Harry Potter.- Su expresión decayó de repente y Severus sintió cierta preocupación a como de viejo parecía Albus.- La razón del por qué se le dió custodia inmediata se halla en este documento.- golpeó el pergamino.- Es un informe recopilado por Amelia Bones y Alastor Moody sobre el entorno doméstico de Harry respecto a su tía y tío. Concluye que tal ambiente es abusivo y recomienda la inmediata relocalización de Harry.

-¡Cielos!-murmuró Filius impactado.

Minerva, que estaba al lado de Filius, se enfureció.- ¡Te lo dije!- gritó a Albus, enfatizando su acento escocés por la rabia.- ¡Te dije cuando lo dejaste allí que eran la peor clase de muggles que existía! ¿Pero me escuchaste? ¡No!

Severus quedó impactado por su ferocidad.

-¡Tampoco me escuchó a mí!- a Poppy solo le faltaba gruñir.- Cada año le informo que el chico sufre malnutrición y posee signos de físicos de abuso y negligencia; que ha tenido un retraso en su crecimiento y afectado a su estado de salud; y cada año, Albus, desestimabas lo que decía con lo que eran obviamente palabras vacías.

Albus no se defendió.- Podéis reprenderme todo lo que queráis, Minerva, Poppy. Me arrepiento de no haberos escuchado como debí hacer al pensar que yo sabía mejor las cosas. Erré terriblemente.

Si el tema hubiera sido cualquier otro que no fuera Potter. Severus se hubiera divertido ante la auto culpabilidad de Albus. El Director sólo podía culparse así mismo por los daños causados a su Chico de Oro; Albus había sido quien lo había puesto allí y el único en desestimar los signos de abuso.

Pomona se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Qué le hicieron sus familiares específicamente al señor Potter?

-En términos generales, la mayor parte del abuso era verbal. Nunca se le llamaba por su nombre, sino por "anormal" o "chico" o cualquier otro término derogatorio. Regularmente se le decía que era una carga. Físicamente, se le obligaba a realizar tareas muy superiores para su edad e inapropiadamente peligrosas. Recibió palmadas y golpes con diferentes implementos a una temprana edad, pero aparentemente aprendió como agacharse y evitarlos a la edad de 6 años.

-Eso explica su talento como buscador.- comentó Severus maliciosamente.

Minerva le miró con enfado.

-Continúa, por favor Albus.- Dijo Pomona enérgicamente.- Si tenemos que averiguar cómo ayudar al niño debemos saber que daño ha sido hecho, como siempre en estos casos.

-Se le negaba la comida de forma regular y se le alimentaba de forma insuficiente el resto de las veces. Más allá de eso… su primo abusaba de él, hiriéndolo severamente en dos ocasiones documentadas, aunque su magia le había ayudado a sanar. Materialmente, ha sufrido negligencia; tenía ropas de segunda mano, ni juguetes o libros se le daban más allá del mínimo requerido para el colegio, ningún regalo significativo. Dormía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras hasta los once años cuando se le dio el cuarto más pequeño de la casa.- Albus suspiró pesadamente.- Posiblemente por la llegada de su primera carta de Hogwarts. El abuso de alguna forma disminuyó tras ser recogido por Hagrid, aunque cada verano han habido… recurrencias de cierta forma.

-¡Cielos!-Dijo Filius de nuevo.-¡Cómo podían...!

-¡Podían porque no tenían razón para pensar que no podían!-Dijo Minerva acaloradamente.- ¡Nunca fuiste a revisar su situación, Albus! ¡Ni una vez! Seguías diciéndonos que cualquiera que tuviera una conexión con sus padres debía mantenerse apartado de él por su propia seguridad ¡y mira! ¡Allí no estaba seguro en absoluto!

-Arabella Figg fue situada cerca de la casa y tenía el deber de echarle un ojo, he hablado con ella vía flú desde que leí el informe preguntándome como ella pudo haber pasado esto por alto-. Dijo Albus de forma defensiva.- Desafortunadamente, tuvimos un malentendido y ella pensó que yo estaba al tanto de toda la situación, mientras que yo pensaba que quizás no lo querían pero eran tolerantes ¡y ciertamente no abusivos!

-¿Eso importa?-preguntó Severus, impaciente. Se sacudió alguna pelusa de su túnica.- El chico ha sido maltratado. Fallo en ver porqué esto merece un tratamiento especial...

-¡Merece el mismo tratamiento que los demás niños que han pasado lo mismo! ¡Siempre discutimos el mejor enfoque para tratar con un niño maltratado!-Arguyó Pomona agudamente.- ¡Olvidas que la mayoría de esos chicos terminan en mi Casa!

Ella estaba en lo cierto; la mayoría de niños terminaban sorteados en Hufflepuff donde recibían el afecto y la amistad que anhelaban; la seguridad y estabilidad que su magia requería para asentarse. Sin embargo, aquellos niños que retenían cierto espíritu usualmente terminaban en Slytherin ya que la astucia y picardía eran requeridos para mantener ese carácter.

Severus se negaba a sentir simpatía por Potter o tenerle pena. Muchos habían sido maltratados peor que Potter y su propia infancia no había sido un picnic. No, Potter podía tener razones para algunas de sus más irritantes cualidades, incluyendo su falta de respeto a la autoridad, pero seguía siendo un mocoso detestable.

-¡Y el resto normalmente termina en la mía!- Respondió Severus.- ¡Mi punto es porqué estamos teniendo esta discusión ahora en medio de las vacaciones cuando debería estar programado a principios del año cuando discutimos todos estos casos!

-Quizás si me permitieran terminar, descubrirías la razón, Severus.- Dijo Albus suavemente.

Todos, no sólo Severus, se retorcieron ante la reprimenda.

-Primero, estoy de acuerdo con Severus en que decidir qué aproximación educativa tomar hacia Harry debería ser discutida en nuestra reunión usual antes de principios de año.- Dijo Albus secamente.- sin embargo, hay ciertos asuntos médicos que deben revisarse inmediatamente. Dándose cuenta del abuso, Sirius llevó a Harry a la Valley Clinic en Estados Unidos. Han corregido bastante las consecuencias físicas del maltrato y creo que han lidiado con algunas emocionales. También liberaron un bloqueo que había puesto a Harry a consecuencia de su cicatriz, por lo que ha tenido un incremento notable de su magia y necesitará volver a aprender a controlarla antes de que comience el año.

-Enviaré una lechuza para ofrecerles mi ayuda con Encantamientos.- Dijo Filius inmediatamente.

-Yo ya estoy ayudando con Transfiguración.- Dijo Minerva informando a Albus fríamente.

Las cejas de Albus se elevaron.- Ya veo. Me preguntaba si dadas las noticias respecto a Potter estarías al tanto que Sirius era Lord Black entre otras cosas. Había esperado que confiaras en mí.

Minerva bufó indignada.- Había esperado que utilizaras un poco de sentido común al relocalizar a Harry. Parece que ambos hemos vivido para decepcionarnos.

Severus intercambió una mirada inquieta con Pomona ante la posición distante entre el Director y la Subdirectora

-Albus.- Poppy fue la que rompió la tensión.- ¿Asumo que deseas que me ponga en contacto con la clínica y obtenga una copia de su historial médico?

-Sí, Poppy. El Medimago de Harry fue Noshi Blackhawk; Sirius nos ha dado permiso para consultarle.- Contestó Albus. Cambió de posición y entrelazó sus manos sobre los pergaminos.- La segunda razón por la que os he llamado es que Sirius ha elevado sus preocupaciones sobre el estándar de calidad y la seguridad de la escuela hasta el punto donde me ha informado que ha considerado llevarse a Harry.

Severus bufó.- Si quiere llevarse al mocoso ¡dejen que lo haga!

-¡Severus, no seas absurdo!- replicó Filius antes de que Albus pudiera.- aparte del serio daño a nuestra reputación si tal evento llegara a ocurrir, a donde Potter fuera, ¡muchos le seguirían! ¡Seríamos afortunados si nos quedara siquiera una clase a la que enseñar!

-Y es ahí donde se halla el quid de la cuestión.- Dijo Albus.- Me gustaría escuchar vuestras ideas en cómo podemos mejorar las cosas. Ya he decidido invitar a nuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO, Alastor Moody, a mudarse tempranamente el resto del verano para que realice una revisión completa de las protecciones de la escuela y sus terrenos.

-Bueno, eso es un comienzo.- Dijo Pomona, ajustándose su túnica.- Personalmente, ¡me gustaría que se hiciera algo respecto a Binns!

-La suya y otro número de asignaturas no tienen un buen desempeño a nivel de T.I.M.O.S. y deberían ser auditadas.- Comentó Minerva.- Adivinación debería ser desechada y Estudios Muggles necesita una completa actualización.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Filius.- Me gustaría añadir que Pociones es otra área preocupante. Muchos de mis estudiantes requieren tutorías en verano para terminar de comprender la asignatura.

Severus le gruñó.- ¡No es mi culpa que la mayoría de ellos sean unos cabezas de chorlito que no puedan entender las nociones básicas de pociones!

-¡Quizá si te limitaras a enseñar en vez de ridiculizarlos, ayudaría!- Espetó Minerva.

-¡Y quizá…!

-¡Suficiente!-Gritó Albus.- No estamos aquí para criticar los métodos de enseñanza de los demás.-tomó aire profundamente.- ¿Alguna otra idea?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Entonces gracias por vuestro tiempo. Por favor, hacedme saber cualquier otra sugerencia desde que se os ocurra.- Dijo Albus bruscamente.- Severus, si pudieras esperar un momento, por favor.

Los demás fueron saliendo del despacho aunque Minerva se quedó atrás brevemente y esperó hasta que solo quedaron ellos tres.

-¿Sabías Albus, que fui considerada como tutora potencial por Lily y James?-Preguntó Minerva sin rodeos.

Albus suspiró y asintió gravemente.- No creí oportuno mencionártelo Minerva, porque el testamento estaba perdido y tu reclamación hubiera sido poco viable. Y aunque me advertiste sobre los Dursley, estuviste de acuerdo conmigo antes de marcharnos que era lo mejor para él quedarse allí.

Y por primera vez que Severus pudiera recordar, Minerva parecía verdaderamente devastada.- Para mi eterna vergüenza lo estuve, Albus, y nunca me lo perdonaré a mí misma.- Se fue rápidamente antes de que Albus pudiera responder.

Se produjo silencio por un largo momento y Albus pareció como si su mente se hubiera trasportado muy lejos de allí. Severus se aclaró la garganta.

-Ah, Severus, mis disculpas por la distracción.- Dijo Albus, aparentemente apartando lo que fuera que lo hubiera distraído.- He de decirte que Sirius está bien informado de la profecía y de la inminente resurrección de Voldemort.

-¿Le has informado?-Espetó Severus, perdiendo la calma por segunda vez en ese día.

-Estaba al tanto de lo último y creo que en retrospectiva, conocía o sospechaba de lo otro ya que tampoco me presionó al respecto.-dijo Albus.- Sirius tiene un plan para derrotar a Voldemort y he accedido a que trabajaríamos con él.

Severus sintió sus labios curvándose en disgusto.

-Por lo tanto, ahora más que nunca es importante que seas civilizado con Harry.- continuó Albus.- de otra forma no tengo duda de que Sirius ejercería presión para poner fin a tu posición aquí o llevarse a Harry.

Por supuesto él tenía que ser civil con el mocoso; no importaba lo impertinente e irrespetuoso que fuera el mocoso con él.

-Te imploro que dejes la enemistad con Sirius en el pasado...

Por supuesto tenía que simplemente perdonar y olvidar la época de abusos y acabar cara a cara con un hombre lobo por cortesía de Black; no importaba que Black hubiera intentado matarlo.

-Por el bien de la memoria de Lily...

-¡No uses su nombre en esto!-espetó Severus, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la ventana. Viendo sin ver los terrenos tras ésta sin saber que Albus había hecho eso mismo en la mañana de ese mismo día.

Albus permaneció en silencio y Severus se contentó por eso mientras ponía sus revueltas emociones bajo control.

-Lucius comentó que la Casa de los Black era fuerte de nuevo. Él se aliará con la Casa de los Black.- informó Severus con calma.- Claramente lo demás es incierto, el odio de Black por el Señor Oscuro y su falta de compasión ayudará a decimar el apoyo del Señor Oscuro entre los sangrepura. No parará hasta acabar con él de una vez por todas.

-Ciertamente.- murmuró Albus.

-Lo que también es cierto, es que Black protegerá a Potter.- hizo una pausa para dar efecto.- incluso de _tí_.

Pudo ver por el reflejo de la ventana que Albus se había sonrojado de vergüenza.

-No necesita preocuparse, Director.- Dijo Severus suavemente.- Continuaré manteniendo mi promesa y ayudar a proteger a Potter para derrotar al Señor Oscuro ya que Black y yo compartimos las mismas metas. Pero no espere nada más allá de eso y no se atreva a pedirlo de nuevo.

-Gracias, Severus.

-Si eso es todo...-preguntó Severus con un toque de su usual tono burlón.

Albus vaciló pero asintió con la cabeza.

Severus abandonó el lugar rápidamente. Todavía quedaba una buena parte de la botella de escocés que estaba en su habitación y tenía intención de acabársela entera.

o-O-o

Harry salió de su estado de duermevela ante el sonido de la voz de Sirius saludando a Remus. No abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, estaba demasiado calentito, cómodo y _cansado_ como para pensar en abandonar ese nido de sábanas incluso por su padrino, _Canuto_ se recordó a sí mismo, a pesar del hecho de querer saber cómo habían ido las cosas.

Pudo oír cómo Sirius conjuraba una silla y la aproximaba a la cama; el pequeño ruido de Sirius al sentarse y golpear la cama; el bajo murmullo de Remus al confirmar que Harry había estado durmiendo justo como las anteriores veces que Sirius le había preguntado. Harry sintió la mano de Sirius sobre su cabellera y se deleitó ante el gesto tranquilizador, ante el conocimiento de que alguien lo amaba. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando...

-Bueno, ¡no me dejes en suspense! ¿Qué ha pasado?-demandó Remus en voz baja obviamente para evitar despertar a Harry.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. No creía que Sirius fuera a decir algo que no le fuera a decir de todas formas, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad. Había aprendido con los Dursleys que a menudo hablaban más libremente cuando se olvidaban de que él estaba cerca. No que Sirius o Remus fueran como los Dursleys, de lo que Harry sentía gratitud por tener tanta suerte de que Sirius lo rescatase con la ayuda de Remus. Volvió su atención al presente y escuchó atentamente.

-¡Deberías haber visto su cara, era para hacerle una foto!-Sirius sonaba muy entretenido.- Dullard tuvo que preguntarle si se encontraba bien antes de que me extendiera el juramento.

-¿Y cuando Albus se dio cuenta que habías tomado custodia de Harry?

-Las cosas se pusieron un poco serias, insistió en ver el testamento. Creo que iba a intentar argumentar que la tutela no podían cedérmela a mí porque Frank y Alice no podían negarse en persona. Augusta estaba furiosa.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.

-Entonces siguió cuestionándome sobre las notificaciones que había emitido, Amelia apoyó la adopción mencionándole a dónde tenía que dirigirse para más detalles. Que Harry fuera el heredero de la Casa de los Black le sentó como un tiro, pero fue regañado por Tiberius Ogden entre todas las personas; Y se puso realmente insolente sobre los LeStranges.

-Me sorprende que Augusta no lo despedazara miembro por miembro.- murmuró Remus.

-Oh, creo que si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho.- Dijo Sirius.- de todas formas, ella estaba de pie gritándole, cuando Griselda Marchbanks, a quien tendría que besar por simplemente decir que los tribunales habían ejercido la justicia de forma pésima, aportó su opinión, después… Bartholomew Wilkes le increpó por intentar impugnar el uso de la magia familiar, ¡y entonces el viejo Tiberius le dijo a Albus que si no paraba de cuestionarme iba a tomárselo como un insulto personal! Fue un hermoso momento.

-¿Arthur tomó el asiento del Ministerio?- preguntó Remus.

-Lo hizo.- confirmó Sirius.- Ese fue otro bonito momento. Toda la cámara estaba conmocionada. Creo que Cornelius casi se mea en los pantalones de felicidad.

Harry oyó un sonido de tela mientras Sirius cambiaba de postura.

-Aunque la mejor noticia es que Umbridge está ahora en algún lugar de la jungla de Guyana.-Dijo Sirius alegremente.

-No podría ocurrirle a un mejor sapo.-Respondió Remus en el mismo tono.

Harry tuvo que controlarse para evitar unirse a ellos cuando empezaron a reírse como dos chiquillos traviesos.

-¿Y el tema presupuestario?-preguntó Remus cuando empezaron a calmarse.

Sirius volvió a cambiar de postura y Harry casi se asusta cuando sujetó su mano.-Mejor de lo que esperamos. Ogden, Nott y Greengrass igualaron mi donación al DLME y al DDM.

-Eso es...

-Asombroso, lo sé. Si esto es una señal de que se aliarán con nosotros de alguna manera o que al menos se mantendrán neutrales… no me quejaré.-Dijo Sirius presumiblemente.

-Y el DMLE y el DDM obtienen unos fondos muy necesarios.

-Eso también significa que Lucius debe haber hecho algo bien al informar a su bando aunque odie admitirlo.- reconoció Sirius.-Obviamente Augusta estuvo fantástica representando al bando contrario. Harry y yo tendremos una cena con la antigua alianza Potter el sábado en la residencia de los Longbottom. A Richard Bones sólo le faltaba decir "avísame cuando podamos realizar el juramento" durante el descanso.

-Harry estará encantado de ver a Neville. Le ha enviado una planta como un gesto de "mejórate".-dijo Remus.- Firmó como "tu hermano postizo*, Neville"

Harry quiso rodar los ojos ante el tono divertido de Remus. En lo personal estaba secretamente contento de que Neville quisiera ser como su hermano; Harry había acogido la idea de que sus madres fueran sus respectivas madrinas tanto como había podido. No habían tenido una amistad cercana en Hogwarts y Harry se culpaba por ello. Así que tenía toda la intención de mandar una nota de agradecimiento de vuelta firmando como "tu hermano postizo, Harry"

-¿Sabías que Frank solía hacer lo mismo con James porque Dorea era su madrina?-comentó Sirius. Harry podía oír su sonrisa en el tono de voz.

-¿No era Minerva la madrina de James?

-Sip.- Dijo Sirius emitiendo un bostezo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y Harry estaba considerando informarles de que estaba despierto cuando Remus se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Asumo que hablaste después con Albus?

-Oh sí.- Dijo Sirius secamente.- hablamos.

-¿Y?

-Y estuve tentado una vez de usar la magia de la mansión para incinerarlo.- dijo Sirius con el mismo tono seco.

-¿Entiendo que quería que Harry regresara con los Dursleys?

-No tomaría un 'no' por respuesta hasta que le revelé que la protección sanguínea estaba anclada a la sangre de los Black.-dijo Sirius.

Harry estaba decepcionado. Había esperado que el Director hubiera sacado el tema pero profundamente esperaba que Sirius y Remus se hubieran equivocado sobre que sería insistente en ello.

-Dijo que se tomarían medidas, que Harry tendría mínimo contacto con ellos, y que podía quedarme también para asegurarme que lo trataran bien pero…-Sirius surpiró.-Le importa Harry, puedo verlo, es solo que su enfoque no está dirigido de la manera correcta.

Bueno, eso sonaba mejor.

-Quizá tenga que ver por su edad.-ofreció Remus.

-¿Crees que se está volviendo senil?

Harry casi se echa a reír.

-Quiero decir, su generación tenía un concepto muy diferente sobre lo que era aceptable en la crianza de un niño.- dijo Remus, con un tono que indicaba que Canuto estaba a punto de ser aleccionado*.- Históricamente, se esperaba de los niños, especialmente los de las clases trabajadoras, que se ganaran el sustento, contribuyendo con tareas difíciles a pesar de su joven edad, siendo agradecidos y respetuosos con sus padres por su comida, vestimenta y alojamiento. Si recibían amor y adulación más allá de eso… tenían suerte, pero no era algo tan importante. En verdad es solo en este siglo en que los sanadores han enfatizado que el amor y el refuerzo positivo es un componente importante en el crecimiento de un niño para que sea un feliz y productivo miembro de la sociedad.

-No estoy seguro si estar de acuerdo contigo, Remus.-dijo Sirius firmemente.-creo que Albus sabe muy bien que educar a un niño en un lugar carente de afecto no es bueno para él. Admitió que sacrificaría la felicidad de Harry a favor de las protecciones sanguíneas aunque no supiera exactamente cuan mala era la situación de Harry.

Fue el turno de Remus para suspirar.- ¿Sabes? Parte de mí echa de menos esos días cuando simplemente seguía a Albus ciegamente por ser el mejor mago de nuestro tiempo, sabio y poderoso.

-Bueno, no hay nada peor que averiguar que tu ídolo tiene pies de arcilla.-comentó Sirius.-Es natural, sobre todo cuando te das cuenta de que realmente siguen siendo humanos y lo aceptas en vez de buscar razones y excusas a las cosas que han hecho para mantener su imagen de héroe.

-Nunca te recuperaste al saber que Elton John nunca había sido mago.

-Qué gracioso.

-Aunque estoy en lo cierto de que Albus tampoco era tu ídolo ¿verdad?-preguntó Remus ociosamente.

Harry escuchó con interés preguntándose a quién habría considerado Sirius como su ídolo.

-Cierto.-dijo Sirius.-fui criado como un Black ¿recuerdas? no nos educaban para rendirle culto al Gran Albus Dumbledore, el que venció a Grindelwald. No, El tío Alphard era mi héroe; se pasó por la nariz todo el asunto sangrepura y pasaba de todos los parientes no deseados. Era la personificación de la calma y no me abandonó después de que me escapé. Luego fue y se dejó asesinar.

-No fué exactamente su culpa.-señaló Remus.

-Por supuesto que lo fue.-dijo Sirius- el idiota se metió de lleno a una emboscada preparada por un puñado de mortífagos.

-Entiendo que intentaron reclutarle.

-Voldemort quería coleccionar a todos los Black.-murmuró Sirius.-creo que mi abuelo hizo algún tipo de trato, que se uniría a Voldie si conseguía convencer a toda su familia de ser _marcada_.

-Pero él tenía que saber que tú nunca…-Remus se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta.-Oh, bueno, si lo hizo así fue astuto por su parte ¿no?

Fue muy inteligente por parte del abuelo de Sirius, pensó Harry silenciosamente. Porque al saber que Sirius nunca sería marcado, estaría a salvo de tener que cumplir con ese trato.

-Sí, el resto de nosotros tuvimos que lidiar con ese jodido capullo mientras él se mantenía a salvo tras las paredes de la finca de los Black.

-Sí, sus defensas son bastante letales.

Sirius tosió.-ya me disculpé por no avisarte.

-Tuviste mucha suerte de que no acabara incinerado.-dijo Remus.

-Te di la contraseña para deshacer las protecciones.-dijo Sirius de forma defensiva.

-Después de yo haberte llamado por el espejo y exigírtela.-señaló Remus.-mientras esquivaba una hechizada barrera de jabalinas de plata, debo añadir.

-¡Ya pedí perdón!-respondió Sirius.

Harry quería sonreír ante la situación pero en vez de eso cambió de postura, llamando la atención sobre él haciendo que ambos se llamaran la atención el uno al otro para que bajaran la voz y evitar despertarle.

-Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió con Albus al final?-preguntó Remus.

-Estuvimos de acuerdo en que él ayudaría; será parte del consejo de guerra y tuvo algunas sugerencias para la operación cazatesoros. Debías haberlo visto cuando lo enfrenté con eso.-dijo Sirius.-quiere disculparse con Harry sobre todo, así que eso es algo.

Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor sobre su Director y todo el asunto de los Dursleys. Él estaba en lo cierto; Al profesor Dumbledore le importaba.

-¿Vas a dejar que lo haga?-preguntó Remus secamente.

-Por supuesto.-respondió Sirius.- si Harry decide que quiere recibir una disculpa.

Muchas emociones bombardearon a Harry. Había una fuerte corriente de afecto y amor, quizás, por Canuto al estar tan decidido a hacer algo porque amaba a Harry. Pero lo que le siguió era una mezcla curiosa entre fastidio hacia su Director por haber sido humano y cometer esos errores, y una necesidad vergonzosa de dejar atrás la revelación de como Dumbledore lo había dejado con los Durlseys sin ni siquiera revisar su estado, y confirmar que al Director realmente él le importaba, que no había sido una farsa.

Y lo último era realmente estúpido, una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza muy parecida a la medimaga Fay había susurrado eso. ¿Por qué era tan importante importarle al Director? Él tenía a otras personas en su vida, otros adultos, a quienes realmente les importaba; Canuto y Lunático, tía Minerva. ¿Si iba a perdonar al Director no debería ser porque era lo correcto si era una disculpa sincera y no porque Harry quisiera continuar agradándole?

Confuso, pensó Harry, todo era muy confuso. Cambió de nuevo de postura bajo las sábanas mientras su cuerpo respondía a sus inquietos pensamientos.

El pulgar de Sirius acarició sus nudillos para darle calma y sorpresivamente lo logró lo suficiente. Dejó que sus ojos se abrieran y encontró a Sirius mirándole con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola dormilón.-saludó Sirius.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Grogui.-dijo Harry.

Remus se aclaró la garganta al otro lado de la cama.-Dejaré que pongas a Harry al día, Sirius. Hay un libro en la biblioteca de la mansión que me gustaría hojear antes de la cena.-agitó el cabello de Harry con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?-preguntó Sirius sin rodeos.

Harry asintió.-Creo que mejor una ducha.-se sentía algo mugriento.

-Vamos a ver cómo te encuentras cuando te levantes.-dijo Sirius. Dejó ir la mano de Harry y apartó las sábanas.

Harry movió sus piernas cautelosamente y posó sus pies en el suelo. Tomó la mano que Sirius le ofrecía y se impulsó hacia arriba. Un pequeño mareo le sacudió pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto y todo se estabilizó. Fue mucho mejor que las otras veces que lo había intentado ese día.

-Ok.-dijo Harry

Sirius lo acompañó hasta el baño de la habitación y Harry intercambió su apoyo desde el brazo de Sirius a la pared.

-Estaré bien.-dijo Harry.

-Cinco minutos.-dijo Sirius.-No te entretengas y si me necesitas, grita, incluso si estás desnudo ¿entendido?

Harry sintió enrojecer su cara pero consiguió asentir brevemente con la cabeza. Utilizó el retrete y luego tuvo una breve ducha consciente del tiempo límite. Consiguió lavarse el cabello y enjabonar y aclararse el cuerpo a trompicones. Salió del baño y se envolvió en una toalla, agradecido cuando salió del baño de que Sirius estuviera rápidamente allí para ayudarle a llegar hasta la cama. Sirius le había alcanzado un pijama limpio y parecía que las sábanas habían sido cambiadas. Sirius se asomó momentáneamente al baño para adecentarlo y darle algo de privacidad para cambiarse. Harry se puso el pijama y volvió a ponerse bajo las frescas sábanas con un suspiro.

Sirius llamó a Dobby y una bandeja de comida apareció para Harry; sopa de pollo con empanadillas, un vaso de leche y un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Otra bandeja apareció para Sirius quien se quedó mirando al vaso de leche.

Harry escondió una sonrisa y se dispuso a comer. Había acabado la sopa y estaba por empezar la tarta de chocolate cuando Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

-Entonces ¿cuánto has escuchado?-preguntó Sirius.

-Creo que la mayor parte.-dijo Harry honestamente.- ¿Es verdad que casi incineras al Profesor Dumbledore?

-Me enfadé y la magia de la mansión reaccionó.-admitió Sirius llanamente.-pero al final llegamos a un entendimiento como escuchaste, tiene la intención de disculparse contigo.-mantuvo la mirada de Harry.-realmente creo que él no sabía lo mal que lo pasabas allí. Se entristeció bastante cuando se lo expliqué.

Harry asintió lentamente y aprovechó la oportunidad que le daba el comerse el pastel para evitar responder. Ya no estaba tan seguro sobre qué sentir al respecto acerca de las disculpas del Director.

-¿Te encuentras bien? preguntó Sirius con amabilidad.

-Sólo.-Harry jugó con su postre.-creo que… estaba pensando sobre si quería perdonar o no al Profesor Dumbledore.

Sirius elevó una ceja.- ¿oh?

Harry tomó aire y se encontró con la mirada de Sirius.-Estaba pensando que quería perdonarle porque quería seguir agrandándole pero es estúpido ¿no es así? debería escuchar sus disculpas y entonces perdonarle si creo que es sincero.

-Bueno, más que estúpido diría que es humano-dijo Sirius gentilmente.- A todo el mundo le gusta sentirse aceptado y a nadie le gusta realmente las confrontaciones o el rechazo. Pero estás en lo cierto de que si alguien te ha hecho daño, deberías perdonarle solo si están realmente arrepentido de ello y no por ninguna otra razón, y si realmente se trata de un verdadero amigo estará genuinamente arrepentido.

Harry asintió.- ¿Entonces arreglaras una reunión con el Profesor Dumbledore?

Sirius asintió.-para la próxima semana.

-¿Y tú estarías bien si le doy una segunda oportunidad?-se aseguró Harry recordando lo que le había dicho Sirius a Remus.

-Sí, y estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas pensado sobre tus razones para hacerlo.-le aseguró Sirius.- a veces es bueno dar segundas oportunidades.

-¿Cómo con los Malfoy?-preguntó Harry secamente. Los Malfoy habían sido un tema de mucha discusión cuando habían revisado su estrategia para la reunión familiar. Harry había estado a favor de tratarlos igual que a los LeStranges.

-Bueno, no es tanto como una segunda oportunidad sino más bien un retraso de enjuiciamiento.-Sirius sonrió.-El viejo Lucy parece haberse dado cuenta. Algunos de sus más notables partidarios han sido bastante serviciales hoy.

-Sigue sin gustarme. Dudo que esté arrepentido genuinamente.

-Posiblemente no, pero le necesitamos, al menos hasta que el viejo Voldiepants se halla ido para bien.-Sirius sonrió maliciosamente.- Entonces ejecutaremos el plan de arrojarle a él y a tu tío Vernon desnudos en el Callejón Diagon con tatuajes de "culpable" por todos lados. Quizás podamos amordazarlos a los dos juntos.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen mental.- ¿Puedo simplemente decir "¡Puaj!"?

Un bostezo lo tomó por sorpresa y un momento después se vio sin su bandeja y alentado a recostarse bajo la ropa de cama.

-¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?-preguntó Harry adormilado mientras Sirius retomaba su asiento.

-¿A dónde más iría sino?-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.-Duérmete Cornamentita.

Harry sonrió de vuelta y pensó brevemente que era genial tener a Sirius, alguien que se preocupaba por él, porque tía Petunia nunca se hubiera quedado acompañándolo. Al momento siguiente, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Comentarios de la Traductora (1):

Hermano postizo*: Literalmente sería Hermano de Dios "godbrothers". A lo que Neville se refiere es que como sus madres fueron madrinas del hijo de la otra, ellos vendrían a ser algo así como hermanos por parte de madrina. Entonces para hacer lo largo corto he utilizado este término tras adaptar un poco la idea por el bien de la lectura.

Ser aleccionado*^: Se refiere a que Remus acababa de entrar en modo profesor e iba a explicarle su punto de vista a Sirius de esa forma.

* * *

Comentarios de la Traductora (2):

Muchas gracias todos los lectores, tanto aquellos que comentan como los que no, por vuestra paciencia. Espero ir retomando el hábito y subir los capítulos más regularmente. Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo de transición?¡El próximo dará comienzo a un nuevo capítulo del libro de Bromas! Espero que os haya gustado, si es así agradeceré los comentarios y sugerencias entre otros. ¡Que tengais una mágica semana! :D


	23. Adiós

Hola a todos,

Disculpas por la falta de comunicación y la subida de capítulos pero me han pasado varias cosas estos últimos meses.

Antes que nada quiero disculparme porque al final no podré terminar este fic como me hubiera gustado. Principalmente porque además de mi trabajo me han ofrecido participar en un proyecto que me hace mucha ilusión y a la que le voy a poner muchas horas de forma obligada, por tiempo aún sin definir, y del que dependen muchas cosas.

Me ha encantado trabajar en este fic y haber tratado con cada uno de ustedes, sin embargo no puedo decir que cuando todo acabe volveré a traducir porque no sé a donde me llevará todo esto y cuanto tiempo me requerirá, por lo que no voy a dar esperanzas de que lo continuaré cuando esté disponible si cabe la posibilidad de que luego no lo pueda cumplir.

Aún así, he sabido de otra escritora llamada Furious Beatrice que se había puesto a la labor de traducir este mismo fic ya que el mío estaba en un parón. Pensábamos hacer una colaboración para sacar el proyecto adelante pero por mis circunstancias personales no va a poder ser así. Sin embargo estoy segura que hará un buen trabajo traduciendo este fic y podréis seguir disfrutando esta aventura. Creo que iba a publicarlo en otro sitio aparte de éste. Sin embargo os paso la dirección de fanfiction que conozco para que la podais seguir y apoyar.

u/11416678/

Espero que me podáis disculpar, ha sido un placer. Hasta que los astros así lo decidan.

 _The Corvidae_


End file.
